Transformers Prime Rewritten
by Reconzilla117
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Decepticons, along with their human friends, Jack, Miko, and Raf, defend Earth from the Destructicons and other threats. On Hiatus.
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Helloooooooooooooooooo my friends! I am back with my first Transformers fanfic! As the name suggests, it will follow the Transformers Prime storyline with some of my own additions.**

**Also, here is a list of OCs that will be appearing so far:**

**Steelstrike (Silver version of Arcee)**

**Wildspark (Black and purple version of Cliffjumper)**

**Betawave (Light green version of Soundwave)**

**Quickbolt (Green and white version of Bumblebee)**

**Shadowsaber **

**Agent Slade, who will be replacing Agent Fowler.**

**I should have put this in the day I published this story, the Decepticons retain their canon appearance, but their optics and any lights on them are blue, and Megatron's normally purple areas are red.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**With that out of the way, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Jasper, Nevada**_

It was another sunny evening in the desert of Jasper, Nevada. A purple muscle car drove over the hill. If one were to the stop the vehicle and open the door, they would see that it has no driver.

The car spoke to someone. "So there I am on lookout when these high beams light up my rear end. That's when it hit me, I'm illegally parked!"

In another part of the state, a sliver motorcycle was driving down the road with a female driver. "Another parking ticket?" The motorcycle asked.

"Better, the boot." The muscle car corrected.

"Big metal tire, impossible to remove."

"Bingo! So the local police did their thing, and I let the Tow-truck hauled me all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny tires, and BANG!"

"New York's finest soil themselves."

"You know me, Steelstrike. You mess with Wildspark…"

"You get the claws." Steelstrike finished, causing Wildspark to laugh. "Not sure how that complies with Decepticon rule number one; keep a low profile?"

"What can I say?" Wildspark began. "Patrolling for energon in Dullsvile can get lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Destructicons."

"Like Jasper's a party?" Steelstrike retorted. "We're alone where ever we go on this rock, Wild."

Suddenly, a beeping went off in Wildspark's glove box, revealing it to be a radar. "I'm picking up a signal."

"Need backup?" Steelstrike asked.

"Do I ever need backup?" Wildspark inquired before taking a turn.

He drove off the road and ventured for a few minutes before coming to a halt in front of a carter. Said carter was filled with blue crystals, energon.

"I just came across the jackpot." Wildspark cheered.

However, a large shadow covered the area, the shape of it being a ship. It could only be one thing, the Destructicon warship, the Prowler.

Wildspark transformed into his robot mode. "Destructicons." He decreed, looking up.

One of the turrets underneath the Prowler fired, and laser exploded near Wildspark, causing him to fall into the carter. Fortunately, he managed to land on his feet at the last second.

A large hatch underneath the Prowler opened up, and out came Destructicon foot soldiers, at least a dozen of them. They all stared down at the lone Decepticon.

"Uh, Steelstrike. About that backup." Wildspark said. He eyed his enemies for a few tense seconds before speaking. "Fair warning boys, I'll leave a few cuts on ya."

With that said, the Decepticon transformed into his car and drove toward the rocks in the crater, accelerating. He flew into the air, transforming, then came crashing down on his enemies.

High above in the sky, a jet soared. But it was no ordinary jet. It was sliver, and it's shape was alien, and it had a red symbol on it. Seconds later, the vehicle received a transmission.

_"Steelstrike to Megatron! The Structs are back! Wild may be neck deep in scrap!"_ Steelstrike shouted worryingly.

"Understood." Megatron said. "Soundwave, do you have Wildspark's coordinates?"

Meanwhile in a snowy part of Canada, a light blue Reaper plane flew. "Coordinates locked, Lord Megatron, but our team is scattered across time zones. Initializing ground bridge charge up." Soundwave said in his unique voice.

Megatron then did a roundup. "Steelstrike, Breakdown, Knock Out, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Starscream. Return to base and prepare to ground bridge to Wildspark's location."

Wildspark was doing extremely well against the Destructicon foot soldiers, but their numbers overwhelmed him. One punched Wildspark from behind, causing him to stumble forward, allowing a Destructicon to kick him in the chest. Wildspark stumbled again and a Destructicon struck him, causing a piece of Wildspark's armor to come off.

Wildspark crashed down into the crater, and the Destructicons jumped down, intending to finish their enemy.

"You want the claws?" Wildspark spat as he stood, converting his arms into blasters. "You got them."

He then began to open fire, striking down one of the Destructicon, who all in turn fired back with their one weapons. The shootout went on for ten seconds, and a Destructicon laser hit one of the crystals, causing a large explosion. Two Destructicons then dragged a mortally wounded Wildspark.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

In the command bridge of the Prowler, a Destructicon watched the event from a screen. But he was different from the others. He was grey, had a tail, sharper claws, yellow optics, and his head resembled that of a wolf.

"The energon, it's useless now." The Destructicon growled in frustration.

A hatch in the floor behind him opened and up came the two Destructicons. They dragged Wildspark to him, then forced him on his knees, all while the wolf like Destructicon turned around.

"Steeljaw. Long time." Wildspark commented before spitting out energon. "So, where's your master?"

"Never mind her!" Steeljaw snapped. "I'm my own master." Without warning Steeljaw buried his claws into Wildspark's chest, right where his spark chamber is. "Got it?"

Wildspark's life began to flash before his optics. His thoughts went to his team, his family. _"Steelstrike… I'm sorry." _

Steeljaw violently tore his claws out of Wildspark's chest, allowing the Decepticon to fall to the floor, lifeless.

"Clean that up." Steeljaw ordered the two Destructicons.

* * *

_**The Surface**_

Down on the ground, the Prowler vanished from view just as a green and white portal opened. In order, out came Breakdown, Steelstrike, Knock Out, Quickbolt, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and lastly, Megatron.

They all had their weapons drawn, ready for battle. However, there was no one but themselves, so they all either deactivated or retracted their weapons.

"An untapped energon deposit." Shockwave observed.

"What's left of it, anyway." Knock Out replied.

"This is the first Destructicon activity in three Earth years." Starscream stated.

"That we know of." Megatron said grimly. "If they are scouting for energon, they must be preparing for her return."

The group approached the crater and started to spread out. "My liege, my scanners have detected something in the crater." Knock Out reported, pointing to said crater.

Steelstrike jumped down into the crater. It didn't take her long to spot something that made her gasp in horror; a piece of Wildspark's armor. She gently picked it up before saying in a sad tone. "No."

"Soundwave, can you track his position?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave nodded, his visor showing nine green dots. However one of them turned red, before fading away completely. "My liege, Wildspark's life signal just went offline."

"No." Breakdown said sadly.

"The only thing we can do is give Wildspark's remains a proper burial." Megatron decreed.

With that said, the eight Decepticons returned home, saddened by the loss of Wildspark, especially Steelstrike. Wildspark was her partner, one of her closest friends… and he was gone.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw was at the terminal, still taking satisfaction in seeing the look in Wildspark's optics when he struck his claws into the Decepticon's chest. It had been a long time since he had snuffed a Decepticon, let alone one of Megatron's best warriors. However, he was brought of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. A mech identical to Soundwave in all but color approached.

"What is it, Betawave?" Steeljaw demanded somewhat impatiently.

"_Like Jasper's a party? We're alone where ever we go on this rock, Wild." _Betawave replayed the conversation between Steelstrike and Wildspark.

"Ah, the one called Steelstrike." Steeljaw purred ominously as he turned around to face Betawave. "Why not just slay one Decepticon when we still have the element of surprise on our side?" He finished with a predatory grin.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The eight Decepticons were gathered atop of their base, sending off their fallen comrade. It was then Megatron gave his speech.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Wildspark to impair our judgement. As of today, only we eight Decepticons remain on Earth. We owe it to ourselves. To the memory of Cybertron. To any Decepticon in any galaxy seeking safe harbor." As the Decepticon leader continued, Steelstrike placed Wildspark's armor in front of the rock monument. "To mankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive." Megatron finished.

Steelstrike began to move away from the group. She couldn't deal with this right now. It was too much. "Steelstrike?" Megatron asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Standing around here sulking won't bring Wildspark back." She said emotionally. "I… I need some time alone." With that said, she transformed into her motorcycle form and drove off, everyone watching her.

"My liege, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Starscream commented.

"Your statement has been noted, Starscream." Megatron replied.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

The life of a certain sixteen year old boy is about to be changed forever; Jack Darby, who at the moment was currently working at his job.

"Welcome to KO Drive-In, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" He asked the customer in a rather dull tone.

"Uh, two super combos, extra fries." A man said through the speaker.

"Okay, dos numero twos." Jack said, grabbing a tray with the food the customer ordered. "Anything else?" He asked as he began to wrap the food.

"Yeah. Some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?" The man asked, snickering with his friends, causing Jack to glare at the microphone.

"So, that's two "We're not as funny as we think we are combos" with a side of bite me." Jack retorted.

"Hey, what'd ya say?"

"5.59, sir. At the window." Jack spat.

He looked at a different direction within his workplace, while the customer drove up to the window. Taking advantage, the customer snatched the food bags and took off, snickering. Jack noticed but it was too late.

"Hey! Now I have to pay!" Jack yelled, but it was pointless.

Meanwhile, Steelstrike was driving down the barren road. Once Jasper came into view, a hologram of a female driver appeared on her. She drove into the town. When she passed by a gas station, two blue cars drove out and followed her.

Steelstrike noticed her tailgaters with her side mirrors. "Twins." She observed. She increased her speed before turning, entering the KO parking lot.

She checked her side mirror to see if her pursuers were still following, but they continued down the street. But Steelstrike knew better. They'll be back, and she'll be ready for them. She checked to make sure no humans were around before doing what she has planned.

"Take five, Sadie." She said, deactivating her hologram and her systems, making herself appear like a normal motorcycle.

It was at that moment Jack walked out of his workplace doors, the same moment his phone went off. He dug it out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hey mom, I just got off… no I'm going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet… 'be careful', seriously? This is Jasper." He said to his mother. He was about to say more, but it was at that moment he saw a sliver motorcycle parked not too far from him. "I love you… yeah, I love you too, Mom. Gotta run."

He hastily hung up. "Hello beautiful." Jack commented. Subtly, Steelstrike adjusted her side mirror to see the human. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked the motorcycle. "Nice." He continued, running his hands on the driver seat before getting on, gripping the handles. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am gonna own a ride like you someday."

During, Jack failed to notice that he was being watched, until he heard a voice. "Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Startled and embarrassed, Jack turned to the speaker, a brown haired girl he recognized as Sierra, who was accompanied by her best friend, Sarah, both of whom began to snicker. "Uh, my motorcycle? No. I, I mean, yes. Yes. It's mine, but uh, never mind. How are you, Sierra? Take you for a spin, sometime?" Jack said awkwardly.

Again, subtly, Steelstrike adjusted her side view mirror and, to her dismay, saw that the two Destructicons were coming back. "Come on, smooth operator. Wrap this up."

"You know my name?" Sierra demanded suspiciously.

"We're in home room together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Jack explained.

But he didn't get the chance to continue when two sets of high beams forced him to cover his eyes, same for Sierra and Sarah. "Scrap." Steelstrike cursed.

The two Destructicons revved up their engines and drove toward the lone Decepticon. Sierra and Sarah made their escape, and suddenly, Jack realized the motorcycle started to drive on it's on.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed when the motorcycle started to drive toward the two blue cars and just _barely _squeezed through the gap.

The Destruticons once again revved up their engines, turned around and pursued their target.

Jack was confused. What's going on? Why is the motorcycle driving on it's on?

"Do not let go!" A female voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?!" Jack exclaimed, surprised.

At that moment, the two Destructicons drove up next to Steelstrike. Knowing what they have planned, she decreased her speed just as her enemies slammed their sides into each other. This seemed to daze each other, so Steelstrike accelerated and made a right turn.

"Commander Steeljaw. Target acquired, accompanied by a human youth." One of the Destructicons reported.

"Eviscerate them both and bring me their heads!" Steeljaw shouted through their com-link.

In a nearby alley, Steelstrike came to a skidding stop, allowing Jack to hop off. "What are you?" He demanded.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I'll hunt you down." Steelstrike threatened.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, so he ran down the alley. Steelstrike revved up her engine and took off, just as the Destructicons continued their pursuit. But suddenly, Steelstrike noticed the lead Destructicon made a turn… into the same alley Jack ran down.

"Scrap." She cursed before making a sharp and quick U-turn. She drove toward the approaching the Destructicon and used her enemy's front as a ramp, launching herself high into the air and landed down.

Meanwhile, Jack was running for dear life down the alley when he noticed one of the blue cars was following him. "I don't even know her!" He panted, trying to reason with the vehicle, but it seemed to be of no use.

It was at that moment, Steelstrike came from behind, once again using her enemy as a ramp, launching herself into the air. As soon as she landed, she quickly drove up to Jack.

"Hop on!" She shouted. Jack didn't need to be told twice.

He hopped on and Steelstrike increased her speed. As much as she didn't like it, this human's safety was now her number one priority. She continued down the street, heading for the freeway. The Destructicon vehicles deployed weapons that were hidden underneath their hoods and began to fire upon the retreating Decepticon. Jack had to duck a few times in order to avoid being hit.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" Jack asked Steelstrike as she drove onto the highway.

"There's no us, kid. And they're no guys." The Decepticon answered curtly as she drove around civilian vehicles.

Jack looked back to see their pursuers were behind, but closing in on them fast. But help is on the way. On the other side of the highway, was a familiar green and white sports car; the Decepticon Quickbolt.

Quickbolt slammed himself into one of his enemies, causing the same Destructicon to crash into the other one.

"Friend of yours?!" Jack asked, noticing the new arrival.

"Family." Steelstrike answered.

Briefly changing their target, the Destructicons set their sights on Quickbolt. Briefly, the three played a game of who can stay in front, rapidly changing lanes, with Quickbolt in the front. When they changed lanes for the last time, one of the Destructicons stayed behind Quickbolt while the other drove up next to and slammed himself into the Decepticon, causing him to crash into the guard rail.

* * *

_**Beneath the bridge**_

Meanwhile, underneath the bridge, was the twelve year old genius Rafael Esquivel, playing with his remote controlled car, making vrrm noises. All while completely oblivious to the events occurring on the highway and to how his life will be forever changed.

His phone went off, so he dug it out of his pocket and answered the call. "Hi mama… racing… up the street…okay… just five more minutes?" He then hung up, and continued to make car noises.

* * *

_**The Highway**_

Steelstrike continued to speed down the highway… right toward roadwork. Jack noticed this and his eyes widened in absolute horror. Steelstrike sped toward it as if it wasn't even there. Suddenly, she drove off a ramp, launching herself high into the air yet again.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Jack screamed as Steelstrike landed on the ground, before going lower into where one can access the tunnels.

Steelstrike came to a halt, and Jack looked like as if he's going to be sick, all while Raf noticed, who dropped his remote.

"Whoa." The young boy said, amazed.

"Uh. You have no idea." Jack wheezed as he got off Steelstrike.

The sixteen year old then began to back away from the motorcycle. Suddenly, Jack and Raf's attention was diverted to the top of the hill when they heard tires screeching and engines. The two Destructicons drove down the hill, launched themselves and transformed in midair. Their landing made the ground shake as they converted one of their arms into a blaster. Steelstrike also transformed, and Jack and Raf had a good idea of what was about to happen so they moved away.

"End of the line, Structs." Steelstrike decreed before charging her enemies.

The two Vehicons began to open fire on the Decepticon, but she managed to evade their lasers with ease thanks to her agility. She leapt into the air and dived toward one of them, kicking him in the chest twice. She then evaded a shot from the other Vehicon and delivered a kick to his face.

"What are they?" Raf asked Jack as they watched the fight.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack answered. "Or the other way around."

Steelstrike kicked a Vehicon in the chest, following it up with an uppercut. "This is for Wild!" She spat out each word with a fierce punch to her enemy's face. However, this seemed to faze the Vehicon briefly. Steelstrike took two steps, then her enemies began shooting at her again. Acting fast, the Decepticon started to perform swift backflips, until a laser bolt struck her in the chest, causing her crash painfully onto the ground.

Jack and Raf turned their heads up to the sky when they heard tires screeching again. Quickbolt flew off the bridge and transformed in midair. He landed on top of one of the Vehicons and delivered a powerful punch to the other.

Quickbolt took a few steps back, but stopped when he felt something crunch underneath his foot. He lifted it up to reveal Raf's remote controlled car… in pieces.

"**I'm so sorry, I didn't see it." **Quickbolt apologized, speaking in buzzes and beeps.

"No problem, really." Raf assured the Decepticon.

Unfortunately, one of the Vehicons took advantage of Quickbolt and landed a shot on the distracted Decepticon, causing him to crash into the ground. Quickbolt was about to get up, but one of the Vehicons slammed his foot on his back, pinning him to the ground, while the other Vehicon aimed his weapon.

Raf then suddenly yelled. "Leave him alone!" Quickbolt and the two Vehicons looked at the human duo, both of them becoming very nervous. "Please?" Raf asked.

"Bad call." Jack stated as he slightly bended down.

The Vehicon pinning Quickbolt to the ground nodded to the other. And so the Vehicon approached them, causing the humans to flee.

"Come on, come on!" Jack shouted to Raf.

The two boys climbed inside a tunnel as the Vehicon inserted his arm in said tunnel, attempting to grab them.

"Keep moving!" Jack shouted as the claws came closer and closer.

Just as they were about grab them, the arm was violently wrenched away from Jack and Raf, causing them to stop and look back. Their savior turned out to be Quickbolt, who had freed himself.

"**Keeping going down the tunnel and don't stop." **The Decepticon instructed them.

"Thank you." Raf said gratefully.

"**Your welcome." **Quickbolt said before getting up.

"Don't look back." Jack said as he and Raf continued down deeper into the tunnel.

"What did we just see?" The younger boy asked.

"Not sure and I don't want to find out."

Quickbolt punched a Vehicon across the face, but the other one struck him from behind, then kneed him in the face, sending him flying and crashing next to Steelstrike, who had recovered from being shot earlier. She helped her friend get and they got into fighting stances.

But then, they heard two different engines from behind. Steelstrike and Quickbolt turned around, and relief washed over them when they saw a familiar blue truck and red sports car with white flames and golden rims. Breakdown and Knock Out transformed into robot mode and took position with their friends.

"Alright." Breakdown began, changing his right fist into a hammer.

"Who's ready to party?" Knock Out finished, converting both hands into buzz saws.

The two Vehicons stared at their enemies for a few seconds, before transforming and fled for their lives, allowing the four Decepticons to relax and retract their weapons.

"What took you two so long?" Steelstrike demanded.

"Traffic." Breakdown answered truthfully.

"Yeah, you will not believe how bad it is." Knock Out added.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt and Steelstrike were explaining the events to Megatron. "And the Structs would've been scrap if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Steelstrike wrapped up.

"Humans?" Megatron asked, interested and concerned.

"**Two boys." **Quickbolt clarified, holding up two claws.

"I guess the second one caught us in action? I don't know, was a little busy at the moment." Steelstrike said.

"If the Destructicons are targeting us, anyone they assume to be our ally will be in grave danger." Megatron stated grimly.

It was true. If the Destructicons thought someone had a connection to the Decepticons, regardless if they actually did or not, they would be captured and subjugated to brutal torture. And after they are finished, they would terminate their captives.

Megatron turned around to face Steelstrike and Quickbolt. "Quickbolt, Steelstrike, bring the humans here so that we can explain the dire situation they are now unfortunately in." The Decepticons in question nodded.

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

The next day, Jack walked out of school he attended, still trying to wrap his head around what had transpired yesterday. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raf standing next to a tree, waving at him. Wanting to talk about what had happened yesterday, Jack walked toward Raf.

"Raf, hey." Jack said as he walked up to the younger boy. "Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened."

But that was not meant to be when they heard a car honking its horn. The two boys turned to the direction and saw a familiar green and white sports car.

"Jack." Raf gasped, gripping the older boy's arm.

"Oh no, not again." Jack complained as Quickbolt drove up next to them and opened the passenger seat door.

"**Don't be scared, little guy. I just want to take you someplace where we can explain everything." **Quickbolt assured him.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No, just me." Raf corrected, surprising Jack.

"How do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What?"

"Yours is over there." Raf said, turning around and pointed to where Steelstrike was parked.

Jack was not okay with any of this. "I really don't think that…" Jack began.

"How's it going?" Raf asked Quickbolt as he got in.

"Raf?" Jack questioned and his eyes widened as he saw Quickbolt's door close. "Wait! Stop!" He called but it was no use. His eyes briefly skimmed over to where Steelstrike was parked, then walked off. He didn't want anything to do with this.

On the ledge near the school doors, was one Miko Nakadai, who at the moment was drawing a picture of the sliver motorcycle, taking in fascination. "Coolest bike ever." She crooned just before her phone went off. She dug it out of her pocket and ascertained the caller. "Host parents? Ignore." She declared as he pocketed her phone. Grabbing her sketchpad she looked up, only to see the motorcycle gone.

"Ugh." She groaned in frustration. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's perspective, she spotted the motorcycle speeding down the street. So, she jumped off the ledge and gave chase, unaware her life was about to change.

Jack was walking down an alley when Steelstrike skidded to a halt in front of him. "Relax, I just want to talk." She said.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack demanded angrily, referring to the driver hologram.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Steelstrike retorted as said hologram vanished.

"No, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club." Jack immediately deduced as began to walk the other way. "What you need to understand is I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!" He finished as Steelstrike transformed.

"Look." She began. "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Megatron has requested your presence." She told him.

"Wait, Mega-what?" Jack asked, confused. What kind of name is that?

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who has ever seen us." Steelstrike said seriously.

"Dude! What are you waiting for?!" A voice exclaimed, causing both human and Decepticon to look to where Miko was peaking from the corner. "Go with!"

"Scrap." Steelstrike muttered. Now they had to bring Miko too.

Not long after, Raf was riding inside Quickbolt, while Jack and Miko were riding on Steelstrike. "WHOO!" Miko shouted excitedly.

"Why are we bringing her?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Rules." Came Steelstrike's answer.

The two vehicles continued toward a large rock structure, which was concerning Jack.

"Hey, wait- WHOA!" He exclaimed, thinking they were going to crash.

But that was not what happened. Instead, the rocks split apart, revealing a large, secret metal door.

"Whoa." Miko said, amazed as the vehicles drove deeper into the facility.

"Cool/Whoa." Jack, Miko, and Raf said as they took in the forms of Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, Breakdown, and Knock Out.

The vehicles came to a halt, allowing the children to depart, thus allowing Quickbolt and Steelstrike to transform into robot mode.

"I thought there were only two humans?" Shockwave questioned, since he was sure he had heard right.

"Haven't you heard? They multiply." Steelstrike replied as if it was obvious before moving away from the humans.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself to the Decepticons.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?" Miko said excitedly as she ran up to Breakdown.

"Breakdown." The Stunticon answered hesitantly.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She left no room for answers, causing Breakdown to form a nervous look on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Knock Out. The Decepticon medic chuckled, it wasn't often Breakdown had that kind of look.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, very curious.

"Oh, please!" Starscream scoffed, slightly offended by the question.

The three kids heard heavy footsteps from behind. Turning around, they were greeted by the towering form of Megatron. But despite his menacing appearance, he looked down at them with a soft and gentle look.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Decepticons. Do not let our name frighten you. It may sound ominous, but it symbolizes our goal; to ensure freedom for all lifeforms." Megatron explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To defend your world from the Destructicons." Megatron answered.

"The jokers that tried to bump us off yesterday." Steelstrike clarified.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack questioned, wanting to know more.

Megatron knelt down to them. "A fair question, Jack. They are here because our home world is uninhabitable, devastated by eons of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf inquired.

"Mostly over control of our world's supply of energon, the lifeblood of all cybertronians, Decepticon and Destructicon alike. The warfare was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a sister. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus… that Shadowsaber lost her way." Megatron explained as memories flooded his head.

Miko yawned. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"So, what does Shadowsaber… or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked, utterly confused.

"Shadowsaber has not been seen or heard from in quite some time." Megatron began grimly. "But if her return is imminent, as I suspect, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within the command bridge of the Destructicon warship, Betawave was walking toward Steeljaw, the former displaying frequency wavelengths on his visor, originating from deep space. It could only mean one thing.

_Her._

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Steeljaw said as he turned around to face the brother of Soundwave. "I would hate to waste the energon… unless you are absolutely sure." He said, emphasizing _sure. _Betawave's response was a nod.

"Very well." Steeljaw conceded. "Then lock onto transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge." The wolf like Destructicon commanded.

High in Earth's orbit, a massive, jagged, circular object, the Destructicon space bridge activated, and out came a cybertronian jet similar to Megatron. But there were crucial differences, such as the design and the color is blood red.

The jet transformed, revealing a tall, bulky femme. Large curved wings protruding out of her back at a diagonal angle, a broad chest plate with the Destructicon insignia resting in the center. Broad shoulders with a single large, curved and sharp spike sticking out. Large arms with two spikes bent backwards, sporting extremely sharp digits, and refined legs with yet more spikes protruding out of the knees. Blood red optics glittering with malice and evil rested against a white faceplate, with razor sharp dentals.

Shadowsaber. Leader of the Destructicons and nemesis of Megatron.

"DESTRUCTICONS… I HAVE RETURNED!" She bellowed in triumphant.

She had a sinister plan in the works, one that would spell doom for not only her enemies, but all of Earth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hellooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter two of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Nebraska**_

The Prowler hovered in the sky above a large carter, an elevator like object extending down into the depths below. Here, a massive operation was being conducted. Vehicon miners drill without respite, while others organize the energon into stockpiles, all before sending it all to the Prowler.

"Of the energon deposits we've located during your time away, Lady Shadowsaber." Steeljaw began as he observed the operation from where he stood. "This one is far by the best. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a fortune." He then pointed to a random Vehicon. "You! Bring me a sample."

"Steeljaw." Shadowsaber scolded as she stepped out of the shadows with a glowing purple crystal in her servo, and said crystal radiated a malevolent aura , while making the Destructicon in question slightly flinch. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the orders." She decreed before walking toward the edge.

"I understand, Lady Shadowsaber." Steeljaw conceded, moving to the side a bit. "Then as your second in command, should I prepare the space bridge? To bring forth the Destructicon army you have no doubt gathered during your three years in space." He finished.

"My army will come." Shadowsaber replied, stopping at the edge, before glancing at Steeljaw over her shoulder. "But my time away has yielded a more… interesting means of materializing them." She diverted her attention to the glowing purple crystal in her servo, raising it in the process. "The solidified form of what the ancient texts refer to… as the blood of Unicron."

Every cybertronian knows of the tale of Unicron. The incarnation of destruction and the chaos bringer. The being who ferociously battled Primus for eons, until the latter created the thirteen Original Primes, resulting in Unicron's defeat and banishment.

"Unicron, the destroyer." Steeljaw began, eyeing the crystal with interest. "But it's said that his blood is the Anti-Spark." He finished, moving a bit closer.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon… Dark Energon." Shadowsaber cooed vivaciously.

"Legend says it possesses the power to… resurrect the fallen." Steeljaw stated in awe, having heard of the mythical substance.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Shadowsaber clarified before eyeing Steeljaw, a demonic gleam in her blood red opitcs. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Steeljaw chuckled nervously dry. He didn't fear much, but the thought of him being terminated and brought back as… whatever he would be if the legend was true, unnerved him to say the less. Fortunately, he had an alternative in mind. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lady Shadowsaber."

The elevator connecting to the Prowler descended down. Two Vehicons were escorting a floating berth, which had a familiar object laying upon it; the lifeless frame of Wildspark, a hole in where Steeljaw had buried his claws.

"Consider it a welcome home gift." Steeljaw cooed. Shadowsaber's reply was a malicious grin.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Megatron had finished telling his tale to Jack, Miko, and Raf. "And now that you know of our existence, I'm afraid as of last night, the Destructicons know of yours."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack immediately deduced. He wanted to get away from this place. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko demanded. She was living the life right now, being in this building with robots that can turn into vehicles. "I'm living a dream here in Bot-swana, and I'm not going to let you or anyone to shatter!" She declared firmly.

"It is best you three remain under our watch, until we can determine our enemy's next move." Megatron said.

"My liege, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Starscream voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Children?" Jack protested. He's sixteen years old, he's a teenager!

"Starscream does have a logical point." Shockwave agreed with the Seeker. "The humans do not have a protective shell. If they manage to get underfoot, they will go…" The scientist trailed off, attempting to find the appropriate word.

"Squish." Starscream supplied for him, taking a step to prove his point.

"Then for the time being, Starscream, Shockwave, we must be mindful of where we step." Megatron said.

It was at that moment, an alarm went off, causing Soundwave to turn to the computers.

"What's that?!" Jack asked, alarmed.

"**That's our proximity sensor, it tells us when someone's on top." **Quickbolt said, and of course, Jack and Miko couldn't understand him.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's on top." Raf translated, pointing upward.

Soundwave typed away on the computer and a screen popped up, revealing a man with a buzz cut brown hair and a scar ran diagonally between his eyes, walking out of a helicopter. "My liege, it is Agent Slade." Soundwave informed.

"I thought were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack questioned.

"Special agent Slade is our liaison to the outside world." Megatron began as he turned around to face the human trio. "He tends to visit only when there are issues. Now would probably not be best time to meet him." The kids took that as their cue to hide.

The elevator door opened, and out came agent Felix Slade. He had served in the United States Army for fifteen years. His extraordinary accomplishments during those years of service had gotten the attention of the higher ups, and so, he was transferred over to the Special Ops Division, where he served for fifteen more years. Now he acts as a representative for Team Decepticon.

"I'll sum it up; seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note; numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a green and white custom muscle car." Slade said, walking up to the railing and gripping it, looking at Steelstrike and Quickbolt, before turning his attention to their leader. "So, anything you want to tell me, Megatron?"

"We have the situation under control, agent Slade."

"They're back, aren't they?"

"The Destructicons? I don't think they ever left. Your planet is too valuable."

"Then it's time to alert the Pentagon."

"Agent Slade, we are your best, maybe your only defense against the Destructicon threat."

"Really now?"

"Hey fleshy!" Breakdown cut in, getting Slade's attention. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" The Stunticon challenged. "Team Decepticon knows when to use force." He grabbed hold of a mechanical arm and tore it off. "And how much to use." He declared, applying pressure to the arm until it broke, to make his point.

"Breakdown, I was gonna use that!" Knock Out screeched.

"Enough!" Megatron shouted before redirecting his attention to Slade. "Military involvement would only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, agent Slade. I, on the other hand, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor, Megatron, and handle this. Under the radar." Slade said as he walked back to the elevator. "Or I will." He warned as he pressed a few buttons, causing the doors to close.

Starscream walked up to Megatron's side and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph, for a human, he has some pretty big bearings." The Seeker commented.

"Agent Slade is concerned for his world, Starscream, as he should be." Megatron replied to his second in command.

* * *

_**Nebraska**_

Shadowsaber never took her optics off the lifeless frame of Wildspark as she approached it, the Dark Energon shard still in her servo. Steeljaw watched from where he stood.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Shadowsaber decreed.

With that said, she slammed the shard into Wildspark's chest. The two highest ranking Destructicons watched as the shard slowly dissolved into the lifeless Decepticon. Steeljaw took a few steps back. He didn't know what to expect.

The shard dissolved completely into Wildspark. He twitched a little, before unleashing a deathly screech. It didn't take him long to break free of his restraints. At the same time, two Vehicon miners charged up their weapons. Now completely free, Wildspark lunged for one of them, tackling him to the ground, before tearing off the gun arm, sending it flying.

The appendage landed in front of Shadowsaber and Steeljaw. While the former looked pleased, the latter had a rare look of horror on his face. Wildspark gripped the Vehicon's helm and squeezed, crushing it. Another Vehicon opened fire on the Terrorcon, causing him to snarl. Wildspark charged forward, tackling the Vehicon to the ground before ruthlessly pummeling him.

"That's your plan?!" Steeljaw exclaimed in disbelief, thinking Shadowsaber had lost her mind. "Bring our enemies back from the dead to attack us?!"

"That is no longer a Decepticon." Shadowsaber said as Wildspark came out of the shadows. "Just a mindless beast, it's only instinct to destroy anything in its path."

Wildspark let out another deathly snarl before charging toward the duo. Steeljaw prepared himself for a fight, but Shadowsaber beat him to it when her right hand converted into a sword. When the Terrorcon got close enough, Shadowsaber performed a diagonal slash. This caused Wildspark to slow down, before half of his body came off diagonally and fell off the edge.

"There, Steeljaw." Shadowsaber began as she retracted her blade. "Rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." She continued as she walked toward the edge when she noticed Wildspark dangling off the edge, slowly struggling to climb. He let out another snarl before Shadowsaber kicked him off, sending him crashing far below. "As soon as I know how to control it."

Steeljaw looked to where Wildspark had crashed and a feral grin formed across his face as he took in the brilliance of the strategy. Perhaps he could find a way to harness this power for his own use.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The computer system went off, and a dot appeared on the screen, along with an image of Wildspark.

"Lord Megatron, Wildspark's life signal has appeared back online." Soundwave reported, shocking the Decepticons and confusing the humans.

"Who's Wildspark?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked, surprised.

"Unknown." Soundwave said.

"It could be a bug, the system is full of them." Shockwave added.

"There may be a chance Wild's alive. Soundwave doesn't make mistakes." Steelstrike said, hoping blooming inside her.

"Shockwave, prepare sick bay, we may need it." Starscream said and the Decepticon in question nodded.

"Hey!" Miko shouted to Megatron, getting his attention. "What can we do?"

"Remain here with Shockwave." The gladiator said, causing Miko to groan while Shockwave nodded.

The Decepticon scientist activated the ground bridge. "Decepticons, mobilize!" Megatron declared as the Decepticons accompanying him transformed and entered the ground bridge.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, amazed.

"I transported them to the designated location via the ground bridge." Shockwave told him.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked, curious.

Shockwave was more than happy to explain. "A scaled down version of space bridge technology. It allows us to connect two destinations across the universe and create a tunnel enabling two way travel. But since we do not currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here… on Earth." Jack said.

"Correct. So Soundwave and I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Shockwave said, looking at the ground bridge vortex.

"Wow, does it work with humans?" Raf asked, astonished.

"Naturally, you three would be the first to venture through should you ever choose to." Shockwave said.

"You mean I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"There, or as I said before, anywhere on your world within moments." Shockwave explained.

* * *

_**Nebraska **_

The ground bridge opened, and the seven Decepticons either drove or flew out of it, and all transformed activating their weapons.

"Energon mine." Starscream stated as he took in the scene around him.

"And from its size, the Structs have been here for quite a while." Knock Out deduced.

The seven Decepticons took cover behind some rocks, and observed the scene before them. Dozens of Vehicon miners drilling away at the crystalized energon.

Megatron stood up. "Let's find Wildspark." He declared as the other Decepticons followed him.

The Vehicons noticed the seven intruders and armed themselves, as did the Decepticons. Sure enough, a firefight broke out. Some of the miners started to use the drills themselves as weapons.

One driller vehicle made the mistake of charging toward Breakdown, who converted his right fist into a hammer and smacked the vehicle, putting it out of commission permanently.

Steelstrike charged toward the enemy, blasting away. She performed a spin to avoid being hit while still firing, hitting a couple of miners. She once again leapt into the air and dived down toward a miner. Locking her feet around his helm, Steelstrike twisted the head clean off the body.

Two miners were firing away, hoping to hit their targets. But Knock Out and Quickbolt flew into the air in their alt modes. They transformed in midair with Quickbolt shooting all the way down while Knock Out retracted his blaster in favor of his buzz saws. The two Decepticons crashed down on their enemies, finishing them off with their respective weapons.

"Woah!" Knock Out exclaimed as he and Quickbolt _barely _moved out of the way from an incoming driller.

But said driller went toward Megatron, who used his brute strength to smack the vehicle out of the way before charging forward unopposed. One miner decided to foolishly go for the Decepticon leader, but Breakdown in his alt mode slammed into said miner.

Starscream tore his way through the enemy, using his razor sharp claws over his blasters and missiles. He effortlessly dodged a lazy claw swipe from a miner before using his own claws to rapidly slash at his enemy. He then delivered a powerful kick to another miner's chest before finishing him off with a missile.

Soundwave was doing extremely well against his current opponents. Every punch, claw swipe or kick they would send Soundwave's way, the Decepticon would either dodge or block every blow. Soundwave then decided it was time to end his attackers, and did just that.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"What's this?" Miko asked, referring to piece of equipment.

"Something that requires repairing. Please do not touch it." Shockwave requested. Miko then went to touch it again. "I mean it." He said without even looking at her, causing Miko to move her hand away.

Jack walked up to join Miko. "Is there anything we can touch?"

Shockwave didn't answer him as he was attending to the computer system that he was trying to operate, but it displayed an error message. Shockwave was used to encountering problems in his work. He is a scientist after all.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"Unfortunately, we did not have a choice. This missile silo was the only thing we could claim as a base of operations. Soundwave and I made modifications to adjust it to cybertronian network. But as you can see, the procedure has proven to be more difficult than I had anticipated." Shockwave explained as more error messages displayed on the screen.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said.

"Can you now?" Shockwave curiously asked, truly wondering if Raf could accomplish the task. The young boy plugged his laptop into the server and he typed away on his laptop for a few seconds before looking to the scientist.

"Try it now."

Shockwave looked back at the computer terminal and lo and behold, the error messages were replaced by access granted ones. The Decepticon scientist looked at Raf with amazement and respect. "Astonishing. How is it someone as young as yourself possesses such knowledge?"

"I have a lot of free time."

* * *

_**Nebraska**_

Breakdown brought his hammer upon an incoming driller vehicle, causing the operator to fly forward, allowing Megatron to shoot him out of the air. The Decepticon leader deactivated his fusion cannon as his friends came to join him.

Another wave of Vehicons approached them, accompanied by more driller vehicles. "Maximum overdrive!" Megatron shouted before all seven Decepticons transformed. Quickbolt, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Steelstrike drove toward the enemy, while Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave flew above them.

They easily obliterated the incoming wave. As soon as they reached the center chamber, they transformed and took cover behind metal crates. They could several levels ascending high above, and more Vehicons patrolling those levels.

Breakdown whistled in awe. "Quite an operation." He remarked

It was at that moment laser fire came toward them in a hailstorm, and of course, the Decepticons returned fire.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within a room inside the Prowler, Shadowsaber stood before a tube that contained a large chunk of Dark Energon. One could only guess how long she had been there, gazing at it.

She craved its power. She wanted to know its secret. To wield and use it to achieve her eons old dream of ripping out the spark of her oldest enemy, the spark of a certain ex-gladiator.

"Blood of Unicron." She began to croon, gripping the railing that surrounded the tube. "How might I fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?"

As soon as she finished speaking, a computer terminal lit up, the screen revealing Steeljaw.

"_Lady Shadowsaber, intruders have been detected in the mines." _The wolf like Destructicon reported.

"Megatron?" Shadowsaber asked knowingly, glee in her optics.

"_Indeed." _Steeljaw confirmed.

Shadowsaber stood up away from the railing. "I need more time to organize an appropriate reception for my old friend." She said before turning her attention to the screen. "Prepare the ship for departure."

"_But all the energon I've mined, the Decepticons will seize it!" _Steeljaw exclaimed somewhat angrily.

"Then blow the mines!" Shadowsaber retorted, clenching her raised servo.

* * *

_**The Mines**_

Down in the mines, the firefight raged on. The Vehicons dropped fast, since they were terrible marksman, mostly. Steelstrike ducked behind the metal crate she was using for cover. Looking out again, her optics roamed around the scene… until they spotted something on the third level.

_Wildspark!_

"I have a visual on Wildspark! Third level!" Steelstrike exclaimed.

"We'll cover you! Go!" Starscream shouted.

Steelstrike leapt over the crate with haste. Two Vehicons on the ramp were shot down. Steelstrike transformed into motorcycle mode and drove up the ramp, swerving around in order to avoid being hit. She accelerated her speed, flying into the air. Steelstrike transformed and grabbed hold of the elevator railing, spun around once before jumping up to another railing.

Seeing as she was on the same level, Steelstrike jumped onto the platform. When she looked to her partner, she gasped at his condition. She tried to approach Wildspark, but the Destructicons seem bent on keeping them apart as she was bombarded by laser fire.

Two of the laser bolts struck near Wildspark, causing the piece of the platform to unhinge. "Wild!" Steelstrike shouted as she rushed over. She grabbed his servo just before he fell. The two Vehicons that were shooting at Steelstrike were shot down by Megatron.

"Let's get you home, partner." Steelstrike said.

What came next shocked her to the spark. Wildspark looked up at her with feral purple optics and snarled. Steelstrike was so stunned by the unexpected action she accidently let go of Wildspark, letting him fall to his death. By the time Steelstrike realized what she had done, it was too late.

The Decepticons watched in horror was their comrade fell to his death. Concerned, Megatron looked up to where Steelstrike was. The two wheeler grunted, then everyone's attention was diverted up when they heard maniacal laughter. Two levels above Steelstrike, was none other than Steeljaw, bomb in his servo.

"Megatron!" He yelled down to them.

"Steeljaw." Starscream sneered.

"I'd stick around and chat, but I'm late for a meeting." Steeljaw said before raising his servo and casually dropped the bomb. After that, a Destructicon ground bridge opened up, and the wolf like Destructicon entered it with haste.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Breakdown shouted.

"Decepticons, mobilize!" Megatron commanded.

They transformed and went back the way they came, just as the bomb went off, creating a massive explosion. "Soundwave, bridge us back now!" Megatron ordered.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said and opened the bridge.

The seven Decepticons either drove or flew into it, the explosion following close behind.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave, Jack, Miko, and Raf watched as the Decepticons came in at high speed, followed by the explosion. As soon as Megatron was in, Shockwave deactivated the portal.

"Whoa/wow." Miko and Raf said in awe, while Jack had an amazed look on his face.

"Cutting it a bit close." Shockwave stated. "Where is Wildspark?" He knew the answer when his fellow Decepticons lowered their helms in sadness.

Miko gripped the railing. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" She asked excitedly.

Steelstrike growled a little. "Look." She began angrily.

Jack intervened before anything else could be said. "Hey, Miko. Let's see what the Cons hide in their sock drawers."

"Seriously?" Miko said as Jack began to drag her away.

"Steelstrike, what did you see?" Megatron asked as the Decepticon in question wrapped herself in a hug.

"Not Wild. At least, not anymore." Steelstrike began, distressed. "He was mutated, butchered. Something like those Struct experiments back on Cybertron." She then fell, supporting herself on a crate.

"**Steelstrike! Are you hurt?" **Quickbolt asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Steelstrike replied, holding up a servo.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked incredulously.

"Robots with emotions." Raf added.

"Robots… who can die." Jack finished.

Knock Out was scanning Steelstrike with a blue beam that went up and down the two wheeler's frame. It turned red when it hovered over Steelstrike's hand. "What's this?" The Decepticon medic asked as he noticed the steaming, purple ooze.

"Don't know. Wild was covered in it, leaking it." Steelstrike answered as Shockwave came over with an experiment blade.

"I want to know what this is, allow me to take a sample." The scientist requested. Steelstrike nodded and allowed Shockwave to scrape the ooze off.

"You should take a decontamination bath. Quickbolt, help her to it." Knock Out said.

Quickbolt nodded and helped Steelstrike walk over to the room. That is when Jack spoke up.

"Megatron, I hate to bug, but no bars." He said, holding up his phone.

"Security precaution. Silo walls isolate all radio waves." Soundwave explained.

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken the law?" Megatron asked.

"Uh, curfew. It's after ten pm." Jack answered.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs." Megatron said, chuckling a bit. "I hadn't considered. But your safety remains our top priority. Breakdown, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted excitedly, imagining her host parent's faces.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode." Megatron added.

"Curbside duty. Got it, Lord Megatron." Breakdown said, causing Miko to groan.

"Quickbolt, you will watch over Rafael." Megatron said.

"**With pleasure, Lord Megatron." **Quickbolt said as he and Raf looked at each other happily.

"Knock Out." Megatron began.

"Busy helping Shockwave." Knock Out said as Steelstrike came out.

"Steelstrike, you'll accompany Jack." Megatron decreed as the human in question rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ooh, still dizzy." Steelstrike feigned, hoping to get out of this, but Starscream saw through the act.

"Ah! No excuses." He scolded. The two wheeler shot the Seeker a quick glare before groaning.

* * *

_**Jack's House**_

Steelstrike drove down the street before making a turn and entered the garage. Jack hopped and moved to stand in front of his newly appointed guardian. "Steelstrike, I just want to say, I'm sorry for your loss."

Steelstrike felt angered. What does he know about losing someone? "What could you possibly know about loss?" She sneered.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?" Jack shot back.

Steelstrike transformed. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts." She retorted.

Jack scoffed. "Well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I might you."

The sound of a car engine caught both their attention. So they turned to see a white car pulling in. "Structs!" Steelstrike said, converting both arms into blasters.

"No! Mom!" Jack exclaimed.

June Darby took her keys out of the ignition. "Jack?"

"Mom." Jack chuckled as he approached his mother. "Don't freak, I can explain."

"Can you?" June inquired before shaking, then proceeded to walk toward the motorcycle. "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this."

"Yeah, I know and-"

"You don't know." June cut him off, walking back to her son. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen, I can't be riding a ten speed forever." Jack stated as he passed his mother.

"How did you even afford this?" June asked, confused of how her son was able to purchase a motorcycle of this design.

"Uh, it's used. Abused, really. It needs a ton of repairs." Jack began. "But the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this." He continued, walking over to a table which had a grey helmet. "But I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I-I chose her." He pointed to the motorcycle and walked toward, June doing the same. "And I'll be responsible. Promise."

"Her?" June blinked a few times. "I didn't think you'd be brining girls home just yet."

"Uh, I like to think she brought me." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet _every single time _you ride." June said, conceding. She then headed for the door, her following. "You will take me for a spin every once in a while."

"We'll see." Jack said, looking back at Steelstrike. "She's kind of temperamental."

With that said, Jack pressed a button on the wall, turning off the lights and closing the garage door, leaving Steelstrike alone for the night.

The next morning, Jack was startled awake by the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine revving up.

"Are you crazy?!" Jack demanded after he flung the garage door open. "You'll wake up my mom!"

"Grab your helmet, it's go time." Steelstrike declared.

"It's Saturday." Jack sighed.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Quickbolt." Steelstrike retorted.

Jack scoffed. "Cartoons, I'm sixteen." He then closed the door to go get his things.

"And leave a note for your mom, she worries!" Steelstrike called out.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

In the room containing the Dark Energon, Shadowsaber was still there, but Steeljaw was in the room as well.

"You won't need to worry about further Decepticon interference, Lady Shadowsaber. Not with Megatron gone." Steeljaw informed.

"And what evidence do you have to support this claim?" Shadowsaber asked dully.

"I destroyed the mines, as you commanded." Steeljaw answered.

"Megatron doesn't go down so easily." Shadowsaber shot back. She knows the gladiator better than others. "We have eons worth of combat and his time as the Champion of Kaon to prove that." She then turned her attention back to the Dark Energon.

"Perhaps you should take a break, my lady." Steeljaw began. "I fear that too much contact with the Dark Energon will affect you."

"Or perhaps, Steeljaw." Shadowsaber replied. "I have not permitted myself… _enough _contact." With that said, she swiftly reached into the Dark Energon chunk and ripped out another shard.

Steeljaw was aghast. "Wait, you're not doing what I think you are?!"

His suspicion was confirmed when Shadowsaber plunged the shard into her spark chamber. She twitched a little, before she started to grunt violently. Steeljaw took a few steps back, another rare look of horror and disgust on his face as he watched Shadowsaber grunt and twitch violently.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave was analyzing the purple ooze he found on Steelstrike. "Hmm, forty five percent energon, forty five percent unknown, and ten percent cosmic radiation. The base elements of this substance are unlike anything I have ever encountered. It must be extremely concentrated if it was able to affect Steelstrike so swiftly." A slot opened up, revealing a small crystal clear slab containing the substance. Shockwave used a pair of tongs to lift the slab. "Unfortunately, final results have been delayed due to the lack of proper diagnostic tools." He finished, referring to the piece of equipment Breakdown destroyed earlier.

However, Shockwave failed to notice that a drip of the substance slid off the slab and landed on the same piece of equipment, which was surprisingly still on the floor. It glowed for a few seconds before twitching, coming to life. It grew multiple sharp spider like legs, and had a singular purple optic. It wondered around for a bit, before dashing off into the base.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Helloooooooooo my friends! I present to you, chapter three of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jasper, Nevada**_

Steelstrike was at a stop sign, Jack was riding, helmet on.

"Hold tight, Jack." Steelstrike suddenly warned.

Jack barely registered the words when Steelstrike suddenly accelerated, taking off up the road while performing a wheelie.

The boy chuckled, noticing a change in the two wheeler's behavior. "Whoa, what's with you, Steelstrike?"

The Decepticon stopped performing the wheelie. "Thought you might actually enjoy the ride if we weren't getting shot at." Steelstrike explained.

Jack smiled underneath his helmet. "Oh, bring it." He said with determination.

Elsewhere, Breakdown in his van mode sat atop of a rocky hill, Miko inside. One could assume what was about to happen.

"Ready, set…" Miko eagerly began.

"Uh, Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you, and I'm not sure this qualifies." Breakdown said.

"Breakdown, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko assured him.

"Alright, then brace yourself." Breakdown said before driving down the hill.

"WHOOO!" Miko shouted as the Stunticon drove down the hill.

Elsewhere, Quickbolt was parked off the road, he and Raf playing a racing game on the screen above the gear shift. Raf was in the lead, but at the last second, Quickbolt passed him and won.

"Awww." Raf groaned in defeat.

Quickbolt's steering wheel spun around. **"I win!" **The Decepticon cheered.

Raf chuckled. "No fair, Quick. You've been driving a lot longer than I have."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

This time, it was Knock Out who was studying the purple ooze. He had managed to convince Shockwave to take a break, for the scientist had been analyzing it for quite a while.

"As much as I like our new little friends, it is nice to have some peace and quiet." Knock Out confessed as he looked into the microscope. He then heard metal clatter onto the floor. "Huh?" The medic said before he looked around for the source of the noise. When he saw nothing, he went back to studying the purple substance. But he heard another noise, this time being a rapid metallic tapping. Once again, Knock Out looked away from the microscope. "Guys?" He said, but then gasped in shock when he saw a small metallic spider like creature making a bee line for him. "By the Allspark!"

The creature leapt into the air and prepared to attack Knock Out, but a laser bolt blasted the creature out of the air. Knock Out turned to the shooter and his savior was Shockwave. "Nice shot." The medic complimented, while Shockwave nodded. Knock Out turned back to the little creature and saw was getting up, so he quickly stomped down on it. "Stay down."

It was at that moment Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave came rushing into the command center. "We heard a shot go off, what happened?" Starscream inquired.

"That." Knock Out pointed to the now destroyed metal spider.

"It seems the substance we found on Steelstrike brought this equipment to life." Shockwave said.

"What kind of substance could cause that?" Starscream questioned.

"I have an idea." Megatron began. "Dark Energon." He was then met with four shocked faces.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Within the room containing the Dark Energon, Shadowsaber growled in satisfaction. She had long since stopped twitching and grunting. The blood of Unicron now flowed through her. The power was intoxicating and potent. She felt like she could take on all the Decepticons at once. Yes, she now knows what to do.

"Uh, my lady? How do you feel?" Steeljaw asked cautiously.

"It's as if the blood of Unicron the destroyer, flows through my circuits. As if, I hear his very thoughts!" Shadowsaber announced gleefully before reaching in and yanking out another shard of Dark Energon. "I know what I must do."

She then turned around. "And what can I do assist you, my lady?" Steeljaw asked.

"Await my command." Shadowsaber replied sharply, growing impatient of Steeljaw's theatrics.

On the flight deck, Shadowsaber transformed into her cybertronian jet and took off for her destination.

Within the command bridge, Steeljaw watched Shadowsaber fly off into the distance. It was the same time Betawave approached him. "Betawave, I fear that when our lady reached for the stars, she came down with a touch of space madness." The wolf like Destructicon began. "Lady Shadowsaber has not been of sound judgement since her return. Expand our global surveillance."

"_Await my command." _Betawave replayed Shadowsaber's words.

"I heard her!" Steeljaw stated firmly. "But, if Megatron lives, I believe it's in Lady Shadowsaber's best interest that we ensure her enemies' destruction." He finished, clenching his servo.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The metallic spider was now inside a tube. "If the residue Steelstrike found Wildspark brought your broken equipment." Megatron began, closing the lid. "Then it would stand to reason that the same substance brought Wildspark back from the dead."

"Well, that would explain his life signal popping back online." Knock Out stated.

"Indeed." Starscream agreed. "But Dark Energon?" Before joining the Decepticons, the Seeker had been a scientist, studying the various varieties of energon, including the supposed blood of Unicron. "It's so rare it can be considered nonexistent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported, by Shadowsaber." Megatron said.

"For what logical purpose, my liege?" Shockwave asked, though he had an idea.

"To conquer this world, and every other planet, with an army of the undead." Megatron answered.

Starscream raised an optic bridge, then laughed. "Well, Shadowsaber will need to break lots of toaster ovens. I mean, where on Earth, besides us and her own troops, would she find that many cybertronian dead?"

Before anyone could answer, the sounds of engines revving up filled the air. The five Decepticons turned their attention to the arrivals as Steelstrike, Quickbolt, and Breakdown drove in before coming to a halt, allowing their human passengers to depart and allow the guardian Decepticons to transform, and laughter filled the air.

"That was awesome." Jack said to Steelstrike.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked Quickbolt.

"Sweet!" Miko shouted.

A rumbling noise emitted from inside Breakdown. "Uuh." The Stunticon said as he opened his chest and pulled out Miko's guitar.

"Sorry. Must have left that in the back seat." Miko said sheepishly as Breakdown gave the guitar to her."

"Decepticons, prepare to…" Megatron began, but trailed off when he saw the three humans.

"Mobilize?" Steelstrike finished, confused as to why her leader suddenly stopped.

"Remain here." Megatron corrected. "Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, you'll come with me. Steelstrike, we will be out of communications range for some time, so assume command in my absence."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko said to Breakdown.

"Uh, he never picks me, and I prefer it that way." The Stunticon shrugged.

"My liege, all due respect, acting as a guardian is one thing, but babysitting is another thing entirely." Steelstrike protested, causing Jack to sigh as he walked away. "Besides, Shockwave hasn't been on the field since the exodus."

"I assure you, Steelstrike, my combat skills are more than adequate." Shockwave answered humbly.

"As of now, it's only reconnaissance." Megatron said.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Steelstrike questioned, noticing said edge.

"Steelstrike, much as changed within the past twenty four hours." Starscream said. "And we all need to adapt."

"Starscream is correct." Megatron concurred. "Soundwave, bridge us out."

"At once." The Decepticon in question nodded and lowered the ground bridge lever, activating the portal. The four Decepticons entered it and disappeared to their destination.

"So, chief, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

Steelstrike rolled her optics. "I'm not doing this. I'm going on patrol." She declared, walking toward the center.

"But Megatron told us to stay here." Breakdown reminded her.

"When you're in command, you give the orders." Steelstrike retorted. "Quickbolt, Knock Out, with me."

"**Aaw, okay." **Quickbolt complained as he went to join the two wheeler.

"Beats babysitting." Knock Out quipped as he also went to join his friends.

"Breakdown, you're in charge." Steelstrike said she patted Breakdown's arm twice, before she and Quickbolt transformed and drove out.

"Don't worry, partner. What's the worst that could happen?" Knock Out assured before transforming and followed his friends out.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" Breakdown asked the humans, but then winced when he heard feedback whining.

The cause of it was Miko plugging her guitar into a music machine. "How about… band practice?" She asked excitedly.

"But we're not a band." Raf told her, covering his ears.

"Why so antisocial?" Miko asked before walking over to the youngest of the trio. "Come one, Raf, you play anything?"

"Um… keyboard?" Raf answered, lifting up his laptop.

That seemed to be good enough for Miko. "Laptops and samples. Good." She then turned her attention to Jack, who was leaning on one of the speakers. "Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." He answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko demanded as she walked toward Jack. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Jack gave her an incredulous look.

"Uh…" He trailed.

Miko then pointed to the Stunticon. "Breakdown, percussion. We'll go for a big industrial sound. D.I.Y - - we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs." She continued. "This one's a ballad - - _My Fist, Your Face._"

She then began to play notes from said song, obviously being rock music. Jack, Raf, and Breakdown covered their ears. Miko played on for ten more seconds, until a green lighted alarm blared.

"Hey, cut the noise." Breakdown ordered.

"Come on. You can't handle raw power?" Miko asked, completely oblivious to the alarm that just went off.

"Proximity sensor went off. Hide!" Breakdown said.

The kids hurried and hid behind the Stunticon's leg. But Miko brought her guitar along, and the cord was barely enough. The elevator doors opened and out came a furious Slade.

"Megatron!" The agent shouted, walking up to the railing and gripped it.

"Uh, agent Slade. Lord Megatron isn't in the house right now. It's just me here." Breakdown explained with a lie.

"Well, where is he?" Slade demanded. "Don't tell me he went to pancake a mini mall." During this, Breakdown subtly shifted in his position, attempting to conceal the children. "Now, I don't know what language you Cons speak on your planet, but Megatron said he would handle the Destructicons under the radar, and blowing up a carter sky high in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English, so you tell Megatron…" Slade pointed a finger at Breakdown but trailed off when he heard music notes. So he looked down to see a music machine with a long cord. Slade followed it with his eyes and saw that it went to Breakdown, appearing as if it was connected to him. "Since when are you Cons electric?"

Breakdown's optics widened. Knowing that they've been made, Jack, Miko, and Raf emerged from their hiding spot. "Hey. How you doing?" Jack waved.

"Contact with civilians!" Slade exclaimed, slapping the railing. "Team Decepticon has really gone off the books this time. You running a daycare center?"

"Oh scrap." Breakdown dreaded.

"Yeah, we're interns." Jack made up.

"Student interns." Raf added.

"Earning extra credit in auto shop." Jack continued.

"Robotics." Miko included at the same time.

Slade wasn't buying it. "Okay." He began, walking down the staircase. "Let's move. I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for you own protection."

But Breakdown stomped his foot, placing it between Slade and the kids. "They're in our custody." The Stunticon told the agent.

"Is that so?" Slade challenged before making his over to a nearby phone. "Maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." He finished as he picked up the phone with the intention of informing his higher ups.

"Don't use that phone it's…" Breakdown started as he leaned over and pressed a digit and rendered the phone useless. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, ten ton." Slade warned, discarding the phone. "Not even close." He then made his way toward the elevator.

Miko formed a mock look across her face as Slade gave Breakdown a quick glare before entering the elevator and went up to the surface. Breakdown groaned in frustration.

* * *

_**The Canyons**_

Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave made their way into the remote, desolate landscape. The sky was filled with grey clouds, and only the faintest sunlight shined through them. The only sounds that could be heard were the howling wind and the footsteps of the four Decepticons.

"Lord Megatron, what do we expect to find here?" Soundwave was the first to break the oddly long silence.

"This canyon houses the sight of the largest and fiercest cybertronian battle in this galaxy." Megatron's answer surprised the others. A previous battle between Decepticons and Destructicons with Earth as its battlefield?

"Here on Earth? Seriously?" Starscream inquired in disbelief. There were other planets that were more connected to Cybertron than Earth, or so the Seeker believed.

"Do any of you remember when we began to hide our energon supply off world, with the Destructicons doing the same?" Megatron asked them.

"Indeed. It is the reason energon deposits exist on other worlds." Shockwave added his thoughts on the matter.

"The same reason conflicts have been waged on said worlds." Megatron said. "And I fear that Shadowsaber's memory is as long as history." He finished grimly.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Agent Slade in his helicopter slowly ascended into the sky. He briefly and angrily glanced back down at the Decepticon base before flying off. This new development would not sit well with his superiors at the Pentagon. Not at all. It could potentially cost Slade his job, and the agent was not okay with that.

He tapped a button on the control console and got connected with his boss. "Sir, this is agent Slade. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Decepticon base. I'll brief you in person." He said, flying off toward his destination.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Unbeknownst to Slade, his transmission was being intercepted by Betawave. _"This is agent Slade. I'm en route from the Decepticon base. I'll brief you in person." _The brother of Soundwave replayed the words to Steeljaw, whose interest peaked to its highest.

"Decepticon base, huh?" The wolf like Destructicon said, chuckling. "Humans." He turned around to face Betawave. "Bring me this agent Slade, so we can have a conversation about our mutual friends."

With that said, a bat like Minicon, Battrap ejected from Betawave's chest and flew off to complete the task.

* * *

_**Near the Decepticon Base**_

Slade continued the rather peaceful flight… that is until the helicopter's radar picked up something. "Huh?" He muttered. He looked ahead and saw Battrap flying right him. "What the hell?!" Slade shouted.

He had just barely managed to avoid a head on collision with the bat like Minicon. "Seems like I got a bogey on my tail." Slade mused.

He accelerated his speed and flew throughout the canyon, swerving around the large rock pillars. Battrap caught up and nicked the side of Slade's helicopter, causing it to spin. Fortunately, the agent was able to stabilize the aircraft. He was not only a hardened soldier, but an experienced pilot as well. He flew toward a rock wall, before pulling the throttle, allowing him to ascend the wall before continuing onward, Battrap following.

Slade smirked as a plan formed. He had an advantage over his enemy; he could slow down better. So as soon as he was on the other side of the wall, Slade dropped his speed, and just like he planned, Battrap flew over him. The chase has now reversed itself, with Slade now pursuing Battrap.

"The prey has now become the predator." Slade smirked. "And here's my early Christmas gift to you, Struct." He finished before using the helicopter's chain gun and opened fire on Battrap. The chase went on, and although Slade managed to land some hits on Battrap, it seemed the bullets did nothing to affect the Minicon.

Eventually, the helicopter's chain gun overheated. Battrap took his chance and flew upward before diving back down and sliced off the helicopter's tail.

"Where's a Decepticon when you need one?" Slade asked himself.

Battrap approached the falling aircraft and deployed two long arms with claws. Slade was attempting to hit the SOS button, but the turbulence was making it quite difficult. Adding to that, Battrap's arms broke through the windshield, and Slade did his best to fight them off, but it was no use. Battrap pulled Slade out of the helicopter, but the agent managed to hit the SOS button at the last second.

With his mission complete, Battrap flew back to the Prowler with his captive, so Steeljaw can have a chat about where the Decepticons dwell.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Things have been rather quiet at the Decepticon base since Slade's tense departure. Then the computers went off, breaking the silence.

"My ears." Raf whined as Breakdown approached the terminal.

"It's an SOS… from Slade." Breakdown said before trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't as good with technology like Soundwave and Shockwave. He looked at the image of Slade that being displayed on the screen before pressing something, causing the beeping to cease.

There was a brief silence, then Raf broke it. "Did you trace it?"

"Location scan was incomplete. Tough luck." Breakdown shrugged before walking away from the terminal.

"Tough luck? Seriously, Breakdown?" Jack demanded, surprised that Breakdown would let something like this slide.

"Slade's a jerk." The Stunticon retorted.

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not, the Destructicons may have him." Jack shot back.

"And Agent Slade knows your location." Raf said, then gulped when a horrible realization washed over him. "_Our _location."

"And did you not see how fast Slade backs down from a Con? The Structs will totally make him squeal!" Miko added.

"But we lost the signal. Slade could be anywhere." Breakdown reminded them.

After Raf pulled out his laptop, he began. "Maybe I can narrow it down." He then sat on the floor. "About five years, the government started microchipping their agents, you know, like owners do with pets." When there was silence, the young boy looked up to see three surprised faces. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Slade's location."

"You know how to hack?" Miko asked, surprised. "But you're like, two years old.

"Twelve… and a quarter." Raf corrected with a smirk.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Agent Slade was being escorted by a Vehicon into the Prowler's brig. Once they were in, the Vehicon roughly pushed Slade onto the floor. When the agent looked up, he saw none other than Steeljaw, his back turned to him.

"Welcome aboard the Prowler, Agent Slade." The wolf like Destructicon began. "You should be honored. You're the first human to be on this ship."

Slade sat up and brushed off his sleeve. "You treat all your guests this way?"

Steeljaw chuckled before turning around to face Slade. "Any and all friends of the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Slade asked, pretending he had no idea who they are. "You mean those new next generation arcade games?"

Steeljaw raised an optic ridge before growling in annoyance. "Let me be crystal clear about something, fleshing. I have no tolerance for human humor." He diverted his attention to the Vehicon. "See to it that our guest is made comfortable." He commanded before walking away.

Slade turned around and gave the approaching Vehicon a glare.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Raf was in the process of triangulating Slade's location. "Latitude thirty nine point five. Longitude hundred sixteen point nine." He said as he typed away on the laptop.

Breakdown lowered the ground bridge lever and activated the portal. "Wait here." The Stunticon told the children as he approached the portal.

"Aw, don't break up the band." Miko complained, but was ingored.

Breakdown suddenly turned around. "Jack, you're in charge." With that said, the Stunticon ran into the portal.

"Guess we three have the run of the place." Jack said, but noticed someone was missing. "Miko?"

Miko was gone.

* * *

_**Near the Prowler **_

The ground bridge portal opened up, and Breakdown came running out of with and landed on the ground. "Slade?" He called out, but froze when he saw a familiar vessel. "Oh scrap." He murmured as he hid behind some rocks. "The whole Destructicon shebang. This is gonna be messy."

Breakdown saw at least a dozen Vehicons on the ground, patrolling for potential trouble. The Stunticon quickly moved and hid behind another large rock. He followed a Vehicon with his optics. Breakdown was about to make his move, until…

"Alright!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Breakdown to widen his optics and look to where the voice came from. To his dismay, he saw Miko. "What's the plan?"

"Miko!" Breakdown shout whispered.

The Japanese girl heard footsteps coming toward her, and saw a Vehicon pointing his weapon at her. "Oh, unwise."

"Miko, run!" Breakdown yelled.

She didn't need to be told twice. Miko hopped over the rock just the Vehicon fired. She continued run as the Vehicon aimed his weapon, but Breakdown tackled him down to the ground and started to pummel the drone. The Vehicon managed land a claw swipe on Breakdown's faceplate, causing the bulkier mech to stumble back. The Vehicon swung his weapon, but Breakdown blocked with his arm before landing a powerful punch across the Vehicon's face, who retaliated with another claw swipe to the Stunticon's face. Breakdown once again tackled the Vehicon, pinning down him while his strength threatened to reduce the drone's arms to pulp.

Miko, with a rock in her hands, came toward the pinned drone. "Hold him still!" She proclaimed before raising the rock high into the air and brought it down on the Vehicon's helm, but it bounced off. Breakdown grabbed Miko and slid her behind a rock.

The two mechs stood up and a contest of strength ensued, neither willing to give in. "Miko, look away!" Breakdown shouted, not wanting her to see what he's about to do.

"But…" Miko began.

"I said look away!" Breakdown repeated. Without warning, the Stunticon ripped off one of the Vehicon's arms and jammed the claws of said arm into the drone's spark chamber, ending him.

"Whoa." Miko said, witnessing it all.

Breakdown allowed the Vehicon to fall to the ground. "This is definitely not a one Con job."

* * *

_**Near the Decepticon Base**_

Steelstrike, Knock Out, and Quickbolt were still on patrol. Their time out had been rather uneventful and quiet. A few words have been exchanged every once and a while, but an actual conversation had yet to occur.

"_Steelstrike, Knock Out, and Quickbolt, do you read?"_ Came Breakdown's somewhat panicked voice through the com-link.

"Read you loud and clear partner." Knock Out responded

"_I'm in a bit of a mess." _Breakdown said.

"Breakdown, they're children, humans. Just do whatever." Steelstrike replied. However, Breakdown's next words caused all three Decepticons to slam their brakes. "WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Jack and Raf were still shocked that Miko was bold enough to follow Breakdown into an obviously dangerous situation. "What do we do? Breakdown may not even realized she followed him?" Raf was the first to speak.

"Miko hasn't seen the Structs in action like we have." Jack began. "She has no idea."

Raf typed away on a nearby terminal and noticed that coordinates were still plugged in. "Those are the coordinates. Their destination's still locked in."

Jack looked around before making his decision. "Uh, you're in charge." He told Raf before heading toward the ground bridge.

"In charge of who?" The younger boy asked incredulously before pressing a button and activated the ground bridge.

Raf quickly ran to join Jack, and the two walked through ground bridge. As soon as they vanished, Knock Out's voice came through the computer terminal. _"Knock Out to base, come in. Jack? Listen, we need you bridge us back. Hello?"_

* * *

_**Near the Decepticon Base**_

"No answer?" Steelstrike knowingly asked.

"Nada." Knock Out replied.

"**What do we do?" **Quickbolt inquired worryingly.

Steelstrike sighed. "Boys, metal to the pedal." With that said, the three Decepticons revved up their engines and took off back toward their base at high speed.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within the brig of the Destructicon warship, Slade was suspended in the air, a multitude of chains wrapped around his arms that are connected to the ceiling.

"Agent Slade." Steeljaw began, circling around the man like a predator. "I have just one question. Answer it correctly, and I'll spare your family the trouble of grieving." The Destructicon second in command then stopped and placed a claw underneath Slade's chin, forcing the man to look into Steeljaw's yellow optics. "Where is the Decepticon base located?"

"That won't be a problem, but I need to ask you something first." Slade requested as Steeljaw removed his claw.

"What?" The wolf like Destructicon sneered, close to losing his patience.

"I have an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to a manager?" Slade asked casually, as if he's in restaurant. This wasn't his first time being held captive. He knew how to stall an interrogation and buy time for a rescue he knew was coming.

Steeljaw raised an optic ridge, before unleashing a feral growl. "_I _am the one who has the run of this ship!" He roared in Slade's face before turning to one of the Vehicons in the room. "You. Bring me the prod."

* * *

_**Outside the Prowler**_

Breakdown and Miko were hiding behind a large rock, waiting for Steelstrike, Quickbolt, and Knock Out to arrive and assist in rescuing Slade. But it had been a while since Breakdown made the call for backup.

"What's taking them so fragging long?" The Stunticon voiced his thoughts.

"Dude." Miko started, standing up on Breakdown's servo. "The Structs could be putting the clamps on Slade right now. Let's just storm the joint!"

It was at that moment a ground bridge opened up nearby. "Ah, finally." Breakdown said in relief. But it was short lived when he saw it was not Steelstrike, Knock Out, and Quicbolt who came out, but Jack and Raf.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own Cons? This is our one on one time." Miko declared as Breakdown groaned in frustration.

"_Can this possibly get any worse?" _The Stunticon thought to himself.

"Whoa-oh." Raf began, feeling odd. "Are your bones vibrating?" He asked Jack.

The two boys then stopped in their tracks when they saw the massive vessel of the Prowler. Three Vehicons ran to the edge of the ship and pointed their weapons at the boys. "You there!" One of them shouted.

"Scrap." Miko and Breakdown cursed at the same time.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw reentered the brig, a device in his servo. He was done playing nice, not that he was nice to begin with. This human knows where the Decepticons are hiding. He held the key to winning the war, and he intends to get his answer.

"I will not ask again." Steeljaw warned dangerously as he approached Slade. "Where is the Decepticon base?"

"I'll tell you, pal. Right after you kiss my ass." Slade sneered. Steeljaw activated the device in his servo and it cackled with electricity. He inched the device closer to Slade and as soon as it made contact, the agent yelled out in pain.

"Just as I thought. Human nerves and energon don't mix very well." Steeljaw quipped darkly before he moved the device away from Slade.

The agent spat on the floor and looked Steeljaw in the optics. "Is that the best you can do?" He challenged.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Steeljaw said menacingly.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, and Soundwave made their way deeper into the canyon, until they finally arrived at their destination. Laying before them, were thousands of cybertronian warriors. It was impossible to tell the difference between Decepticon and Destructicon, they could only see the husks.

"Uh, for the first time in my life, Lord Megatron, I was hoping you'd be wrong." Starscream admitted, rubbing his helm awkwardly.

As soon as the Seeker finished speaking, Soundwave's visor lit up. "Alert. Incoming enemy contact." Sure enough, the sound of a jet engine could be heard, a noise Megatron recognized all too well.

Shadowsaber flew over the four Decepticons and landed on one of the tall rocks overlooking the battlefield. "Megatron, how have you been?" She greeted casually, her optics and Destructicon insignia glowing purple, and her voice echoed throughout the canyon. She knew the gladiator would come here, and he was falling right into her trap. "I see you brought three of your loyal lapdogs. I thought for sure all three of them would be rusting in a scrapyard by now."

"Why don't you invite her down for a little get together?" Starscream sneered, ready to tear Shadowsaber asunder for the insult directed at himself, Soundwave, and Shockwave.

"I know why you're here, Shadowsaber." Megatron said, taking a few steps forward.

Shadowsaber chuckled sinisterly. "Hardly a surprise, dear Megatron. As we both know, you and I have been playing this game for a very long time, and today is the day you lose!" She announced as she held the Dark Energon shard in her servo proudly before tossing it down below.

When the shard embedded itself into ground, nothing happened for a few seconds. But then the ground shook violent and split apart. "RISE, MY MINIONS!" Shadowsaber bellowed.

By her will, the corpses of the dead began to arise, displaying their weapons as if the battle never ended. They all groaned and hissed as they approached the four Decepticons.

"By Primus." Starscream exhaled, aghast at what his optics beheld.

"She has revived them. It defies science." Shockwave said.

"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE BLOOD OF UNICRON!" Shadowsaber roared as her new undead army continued their advance toward the four Decepticons.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Hellooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter four of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**To the Guest reviewer who asked about Airachnid, at the moment, I currently do not have plans for her. That might change later on. Sorry if this disappoints you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Shadowsaber's new undead army continued marching toward the heavily outnumbered Decepticons. "Not only has Shadowsaber desecrated the resting sight of our fallen comrades, but her own as well." Starscream proclaimed, disgusted and not even surprised that the leader of the Destructicons would perform such a vile action.

"Not even the deceased are free from her war-mongering." Megatron said, equally as disgusted as his second in command and no doubt Shockwave and Soundwave felt the same.

From where she was perched, Shadowsaber smiled darkly, pleased by not only the result of her new army, but also the fear she could sense radiating off her enemies. "Finally, symbiosis. I feel it. I now have complete and total control over my forces." She said as she looked down at the Destructicon insignia in her chest, its purple glow pulsating. She then raised a servo, clenching it. "EVISCERATE THEM!" She bellowed.

Unable to resist their new master's command, the Terrorcons obliged, slowly but surely making their way toward the Decepticons, who all activated their blasters and began to open fire on the incoming horde.

"My liege, if our enemies are already dead, how do we stop them?!" Starscream shouted as he continued to shoot.

"All of you retreat! Bridge yourselves back to base!" Megatron commanded.

"No my liege, I will stand with you." Starscream declared, briefly ceasing his shooting. He had no intention of ever abandoning his leader.

"As will I." Soundwave added.

"We are in this together." Shockwave said, preparing himself for battle. "Besides, you may require medical assistance when this is over."

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Assistance." Soundwave ordered as said Minicon flew off his chest and began to attack the Terrorcons.

Megatron was the first to charge in, using his strength to literally tear apart the Terrorcons. Shockwave took notice of how the Terrorcons Megatron destroyed lost their dark energon glow. And so, he came up with a more efficient method of eliminating these creatures. "I recommend the use of melee combat. It is more effective than blasting them."

"Excellent observation, old friend." Starscream said before retracting his blasters and readied his claws.

And so the Seeker charged in, slicing and dicing any Terrorcon that came his way as Shockwave provided cover fire.

Megatron smacked a Terrorcon violently out of the way before decapitating another, then kicked another. Lastly, cleaved one in half before looking to Shadowsaber, a smirk ever present on her faceplate, was perched. "I have mastered dark energon. When you and your lapdogs fall, Megatron, you will all join my army." She proclaimed.

Megatron did not verbally reply, only narrowing his optics before resuming the fight.

* * *

_**Outside the Prowler**_

The Vehicons on top of the Prowler began to open fire on Jack and Raf. Their aim was mostly sloppy, but a few bolts did land near them. In fact, one of the laser bolts struck near Raf and caused the young boy to land violently on the ground. Jack rushed over to Raf and used his body as a shield. Fortunately, Breakdown in alt mode drove up to them and opened his passenger side door.

"In! Now!" He shouted. The boys didn't need to be told twice, so they hastily dived in. As soon as they were, the Stunticon slammed the door shut and drove off, zig zagging around to avoid being hit.

"Thanks, Breakdown." Jack thanked.

"Yeah, thanks." Raf agreed.

"What in Primus are you two doing here?!" Breakdown exclaimed.

"We were worried about Miko, have you seen her?" Jack explained as he put on the seatbelt.

"What she look like?" Miko quipped as she emerged from the back seat.

Breakdown accelerated and went behind a large rock. "Everyone out." He ordered as he opened his doors. "And this time, stay here."

With that said, Breakdown drove off, once again swerving around to make it harder for the firing Vehicons to hit him. He continued his path toward the massive rock wall, using the nearby hill as a ramp. He transformed in midair and clung to the wall, then began to ascend. After five seconds, Breakdown jumped off the wall and latched onto one of the Prowler's wings.

A Vehicon made its way to the edge of the ship, searching for the Decepticon. Breakdown grabbed the drone by its leg and threw it overboard. Breakdown hopped onto the ship and prepared himself for combat. Converting his right servo into a hammer, the Stunticon charged forward and hammered a Vehicon, knocking the head clean off the body. Another drone began to fire upon him, so Breakdown used the Vehicon he just terminated as a shield, activating his shoulder turret and returned fire. One of the Stunticon's laser bolts landed on the drone, stunning it, so Breakdown took his chance and impressively leapt into the air and came down on the drone, using his weight to crush it. Breakdown stood up, deactivated his shoulder turret and retracted his hammer, before looking to where the humans are…and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Miko?!" Breakdown shouted. He then heard a metallic tapping within him. Widening his optics, he opened his chest and a hand shot up, before Miko partially emerged, seemingly out of breath. "Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats, sorry." Miko apologized before covering her mouth. Breakdown held up his servo and allowed Miko to climb on as his chest closed, before placing the girl down on the floor. "Remind me never to do that again."

A Vehicon took advantage of Breakdown being distracted and tackled the bulkier mech, clinging to his back. Breakdown hurled the drone onto the floor and punched him three times. Then a hatch opened up behind Miko and up came two more Vehicons. One of them leaned down and attempted to grab the fleeing Miko, but Breakdown shot down that particular drone. The other one activated its weapon and joined other incoming Vehicons as they opened fire on the lone Decepticon. Breakdown looked around and noticed a satellite dish, so he ran toward it, ripped it off the panel and hurled it at the firing Vehicons, taking them all out. Breakdown approached Miko and lowered his servo, allowing the girl to sit on it. Then more shots rang out, and Breakdown covered Miko with his other servo as he looked around. He then noticed the hatch was still open. Making up his choice, Breakdown ran to it and jumped in before closing it.

Down on the ground, Jack and Raf were not very comfortable of being left alone. "You think they forgot about us?" Raf asked the older boy. It was at that moment they heard large footsteps behind them. They turned around and gasped when they saw two Vehicons, one with its weapon pointed at them and the other leaning down to grab them.

* * *

_**Inside the Prowler**_

Breakdown was hastily making his way down the hall, Miko in his servo, who was on the verge of retching. Two Vehicons appeared from another hall and they took notice of the hulking mech. Breakdown lowered his servo and Miko slid across the floor, past the Vehicons. Breakdown took advantage of them being distracted and took them both down with ease.

Miko came to a stop with a yelp. "I'm gonna heave again." She wheezed before Breakdown scooped her up and continued to run down the hall.

Meanwhile in a different section of the ship, the two Vehicons who had captured Jack and Raf were walking down the hallway, one of them holding the two boys in its servos.

"Take them to the brig. Commander Steeljaw is holding the other human there." The one walking in front said.

Jack and Raf looked at each other nervously, thinking they were going to meet the same fate as the other human who they knew without a doubt was Slade. They shuddered at the thought of what the Structs have already done to the man. When the two Vehicons entered a junction, the sound of three different engines revving filled the air. By the time the two drones looked at that direction, Quickbolt and Knock Out had rammed themselves into them, causing the drone holding Jack and Raf to release them. Steelstrike transformed and caught the two boys in midair and placed them on the floor.

"Quickbolt!" Raf exclaimed, happy to see his Decepticon guardian.

"**I'm so glad you're okay." **Quickbolt said, relieved that Raf was unharmed.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us." Knock Out said.

"But storming the Destructicon warship was not on the activities list." Steelstrike added.

"Tell me about it." Jack said.

The group made their way down the hall, but stopped at a corner. Steelstrike activated her blaster, then hastily leapt out, only to see she was pointing at Breakdown, Miko in his servo.

"Friendly!" She exclaimed.

"Hello!" The Stunticon responded as he deactivated his shoulder turret.

"Brought the humans, eh?" Knock Out quipped as Steelstrike retracted her blaster.

"I'd like to see you try getting them to stay behind." Breakdown retorted.

"We need to find Slade and get these kids out of here." Steelstrike brought their focus back on the mission at hand.

"Uh…" Jack began, getting their attention. "He's in the brig." He and Raf said.

Meanwhile in the brig, Slade was still dangling in the air by the chains, and was barely conscious. Steeljaw had been relentlessly electrocuting him, demanding where the Decepticon base is. But Slade refused to give the wolf like Destruction the information he desired.

"My dear agent Slade." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. "You do realize the Decepticons have abandoned you." Steeljaw taunted as approached Slade with the prod, stirring the man, as Steeljaw chuckled. "I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know, or…" He finished, activating the prod and inched it oh so slowly toward Slade.

"Please… no more." The agent weakly pleaded, squirming a bit. "They're in secret… government base."

Steeljaw deactivated the prod. It seems he was going to get his answer after all. "Continue." He said, interested. The sound of muffled laser fire diverted Steeljaw's attention to the door, where the two Vehicons activated their weapons. The Destructicon second in command then looked back at the agent. "Go on."

"In the old barn house, or was it underneath the abandoned prison." Slade said, his eyes roaming around as he muttered his bogus answer.

Infuriated, Steeljaw released a beastly growl before once again electrocuting the man, causing him to groan in pain before falling unconscious. Steeljaw smirked darkly before turning his attention to the Vehicons in the room with him. "Someone found out what is going on out there!" He commanded and the Vehicons obeyed and departed for their assigned task.

In a hallway intersection, three Vehicons were approaching the four Decepticons. Breakdown got in front of Jack, Miko, and Raf before activating his shoulder turret and fired a missile toward the incoming trio, destroying. Steelstrike activated her wrist blades and charged toward the enemy, dodging every laser and punch that came her way as she followed up with her counter attacks, all while Knock Out and Quickbolt provided cover fire for the two wheeler. Jack grabbed Miko and Raf and made a bee line for the crevices to hide in, but soon changed course when a Vehicon head landed in front them. A Vehicon charged toward Breakdown, but the Stunticon tossed the drone over his shoulder and Knock Out shot it out of the air. With their enemies offline, for now, they continued the search for Slade.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave were still vigilantly fighting off Shadowsaber's Terrorcons, and they could see that the seemingly endless number of Terrorcons had at last started to dwindle. But throughout the entire ordeal, the four Decepticons could feel their energy being slowly sapped away, something Starscream took notice of.

"Do any of you feel tired?" The Seeker asked his friends after they grouped up.

"It is the prolonged exposure to dark energon. It is draining our strength." Shockwave explained.

"We must not falter now, Decepticons." Megatron proclaimed, and it seem to be enough to motivate his companions.

The group split off. Shockwave smacked a Terrorcon with his cannon before burying his weapon into the chest of another Terrorcon and blasted it, leaving a large hole in its chassis. Starscream was once again slashing and hacking any Terrorcon that came his way. Soundwave was dealing with his undead combatants effectively, Laserbeak had long since returned to his chest.

Megatron cleaved a Terrorcon in half, but he was then ganged up on, and was then buried underneath a pile of Terrorcons. "Lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted, about to run over and help his leader, but was soon met with the same predicament as he was pinned to the ground.

"Starscream!" Shockwave exclaimed as he and Soundwave too were buried underneath piles of Terrorcons.

From her perch, Shadowsaber chuckled darkly, believing Megatron had at long last fallen. Now, nothing would stand in her way of conquest. But she was proven wrong when a fierce roar erupted throughout the canyon. Sure enough, Megatron blasted and slashed his way from underneath, then proceeded to help his trapped friends. "After all these years Megatron, still at the top of your game." Shadowsaber said mockingly.

"We Decepticons don't go down that easily." Starscream growled as he and his friends prepared themselves for what they hoped was the final wave.

"MY LEGION, FINISH THEM!" Shadowsaber commanded as the four Decepticons fought with the last of their strength.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

The Vehicons within the command bridge were completely oblivious to what was going on outside of side area, until there was a knock on one of the doors. A Vehicon approached the door and as soon as it opened, a laser bolt struck him down. Steelstrike swept in and shot down another Vehicon as Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt made their way when and finished off the remaining drones.

"Clear." Knock Out stated as Jack, Miko and Raf came into the room.

"Wait here." Steelstrike told them, causing all three humans to be confused.

"**Seriously?" **Quickbolt asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Steelstrike replied. "They'll be safe in here." She then activated her blaster. "As long as they stay put."

With that said, she walked out of the bridge. Breakdown, Knock Out, and Quickbolt activated their own weapons before following her out. The door behind them closed as soon as they left.

"That… was intense." Miko stated causally.

"Was?" Raf repeated in disbelief.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity!" Jack said, pointing at Miko. "What were you thinking, Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko shot back.

"You wanted us to be a band." Jack reminded her. "Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I some regard for your safety!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name Megatron? You can leave my protection to Breakdown, thank you very much!"

"Aah!" Raf suddenly yelled, startling Jack and Miko. "Stop it! Both of you!"

The young boy ran off and sat down on edge, on verge of crying. Surprised and concerned, Jack and Miko walked up to Raf and sat down next to him. "Hey, hey, Raf, Raf, it's gonna be okay." Jack soothed.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Miko added, rubbing Raf's shoulder.

"Our Cons will come back for us." Jack continued.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home."

"How do you know?" Raf countered, not looking at Miko.

Jack and Miko exchanged glances, before the former started to look around and a terminal screen caught his attention. "Hey Raf, what do you make of that?"

Raf finally looked up to the screen. Curiosity overtaking him, Raf stood up and jumped down to the lower floor, paying little mind to the deceased Vehicon. The young boy looked up at the screen, and, even though it may be alien, he would recognize schematics anywhere. "It's important. Real Important."

Meanwhile in the brig, laser fire filled the air again, but this time, it was closer. Steeljaw briefly looked at the door, before turning his attention to Slade, who was still unconscious. "Wake up, you disgusting, worthless sack of flesh." He snarled.

Slade stirred slightly, eyes barely open. "Mommy, is it story time?" The agent asked out of the blue before unconscious again.

Steeljaw released another feral growl, before a knocking sounded on the door. It opened up to reveal a Vehicon. "Well?!" Steeljaw demanded impatiently.

Suddenly, the Vehicon fell forward, revealing Breakdown, whose shoulder turret fired on the other Vehicon, eliminating the drone. Breakdown, Knock Out, and Quickbolt entered the brig and aimed their weapons at Steeljaw, who in turned converted his right hand into a blaster and aimed it at Slade.

"Not so fast, Decepticons." Steeljaw growled. He knew his enemies wouldn't dare shoot at him, not as long as he had his own weapon aimed at the human. He then felt something tap the top of his head twice. Baffled, he looked up to see a familiar silver two wheeler balancing herself in the shaft above him.

"I wouldn't." Steelstrike warned, blaster at the ready.

"But I am not you." Steeljaw replied with a twisted grin.

In the command bridge, the human children were still looking at the computer screen. "We got to get this to Megatron." Raf declared.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space pizza?" Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation." Raf explained.

"Can you…download it?" Jack asked, not liking the situation at all.

"I got a flash drive." Raf said as he placed his book bag on the floor, unzipped a compartment, and pulled out the mentioned piece of tech. He then looked around for somewhere to plug it in. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien."

They suddenly heard large footsteps, so they turned to the direction and to their horror, a Vehicon entered the bridge, and it took notice of its deceased comrades. Jack, Miko, and Raf then went to hide underneath the terminal, but Raf realized he left his book bag behind. So he ran for it, picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. Unfortunately, the Vehicon took notice of the young boy and converted its arm into a blaster, causing Raf to let out a startled yelp as the drone charged up its weapon.

Meanwhile in the brig, the tense standoff continued, no one daring to make the first move. Steeljaw was among the most dangerous Destructicons, known for his unpredictability and occasional backstabbing if his usual methods didn't work out.

"Now, agent Slade and I will take our leave." Steeljaw said to the four Decepticons.

"The dog says quack!" The man yelled out with a crazed smile, clearly a result of all the shock therapy.

Startled by the human's sudden outburst, Steeljaw lost focus, allowing Knock Out to land a few shots on the wolf like Destructicon, and the three other Decepticons fired upon him as well. Knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched, Steeljaw transformed and accelerated. Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Knock Out had to move out of the way to avoid being hit as Steeljaw drove past them and down the hall. He knew a punishment would be waiting for him as soon as Betawave informed Shadowsaber of his actions. The four Decepticons let him go. Steeljaw was not the priority, Slade is.

In the command bridge, Raf's blood was ice cold when the Vehicon aimed its weapon at him, causing him to step back. Miko covered her eyes with her hands, unable to watch what's coming. Jack, on the other hand, with a determined look, ran toward Raf with the intention of saving the young boy. Raf took off as soon as the Vehicon started to fire. At the last second, Jack tackled Raf just as a laser bolt struck the floor, and the two boys hid behind one of the deceased drones.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" Miko agreed excitedly, misinterpreting the order. The Vehicon took a few steps forward and aimed its weapon at the two boys. "Hey, you!" Miko shouted, getting the drone's attention. She ran up and took a picture of it, dumbfounding the drone.

Jack felt like slapping himself right now. "Not of that, of that!" He clarified, pointing at the terminal screen.

"Oh." Miko murmured as she turned around and did what she should have done the first time.

Laser fire once again erupted as Jack, Miko, and Raf ran out of the command bridge. "Go, go, go!" Jack yelled as they fled.

The Vehicon came out of the bridge and pointed its weapon at the retreating children. The sound of a truck horn honking filled the air. Breakdown was speeding down the hall and transformed, jumping over Jack, Miko, and Raf, and made a bee line for the Vehicon. The Stunticon tackled the drone, dragging it along the floor before leaping up and slammed the Vehicon, finishing it off, before transforming and accelerated his speed. Steelstrike and Quickbolt drove up to the humans, while Knock Out sped past them to join Breakdown.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Steelstrike scolded as Jack hopped on her, while Miko and Raf climbed into Quickbolt and drove off to catch up with Breakdown and Knock Out.

"I need to use the restroom." Slade said as he lazily emerged from the backseat of Quicbolt.

"You found Slade! Rock on!" Miko proclaimed as Slade went unconscious once again, his head landing on the console.

Outside the Destructicon warship, the four Decepticons drove off into the distance, heading back to their base.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

At last, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave had finished off the last of the Terrorcons. All there was left was Shadowsaber, who was still observing the carnage from her perch. "Well done, Megatron. But this is merely a prelude. You and your Decepticons may want to save your strength for the main event." The Destructicon warlord mocked, clenching her servos excitedly.

Megatron approached the rock wall and began to climb up toward his former friend. His thoughts were solely concentrated on ending Shadowsaber's eons old reign of terror once and for all. "You will not be victorious, Shadowsaber." Megatron began as he climbed up, breathing heavily. "Not as long as energon still flows through my circuits." He finished as he reached the top.

"Fitting, for it is dark energon which flows through mine." Shadowsaber taunted as she leaned down to stare into blue optics inches away from her purple ones.

Megatron swung at her, hoping to land a hit, but Shadowsaber leapt into the air, transformed and flew off. The war between Decepticon and Destructicon was about to enter an interesting chapter.

Megatron activated his cannon and shot at the fleeing warlord, but all his shots missed. He was baffled, it wasn't like Shadowsaber to back off from a fight with the gladiator. He came to the ominous conclusion that there was something bigger going on. Starscream and Soundwave flew up in a vertical direction, transformed and landed next to their leader, who was now helping Shockwave, who seemed to ascend the rock wall with little difficultly despite having one of his arms as a cannon. Soon, the four Decepticons looked down at the battlefield, which was littered with more parts then when they first arrived.

"If this was not Shadowsaber's end game." Shockwave began, trying to find a logical answer.

"Then what is?" Starscream finished.

Megatron stayed silent for a few seconds, before directing his attention at Soundwave. "Soundwave, bridge us home."

"At once." Soundwave nodded and opened the ground bridge.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knock Out had spent quite a while treating Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave's wounds, but they were nothing the Decepticon medic couldn't handle.

"Alright, you're good to go." Knock Out told Starscream, who nodded and stood up.

Agent Slade was laying on a medical bed, still out cold. The children were gathered around him, until Miko walked away. "What happened to you guys anyway?" She asked Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." Shockwave explained, much to the other Decepticon's shock. Miko on the other hand…

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?" She demanded in disbelief.

"Breakdown." Starscream began, getting the Stunticon's attention. "Letting the humans come with you was a very poor choice."

Breakdown wanted to correct the Seeker, but decided against it. "It won't happen again, commander. Promise."

"But it wasn't Breakdown's fault." Miko spoke up.

Breakdown's optics widened. "Miko, please!" He didn't want her to take the blame.

"And check it out." Miko began as she pulled out her phone, opening it to reveal the picture of the terminal screen she had taken a picture of. "Recon."

Megatron leaned down to get a better look. He examined it for a few seconds before leaning away. "Shockwave, Soundwave, take a look. It could be important to Shadowsaber."

"Whoa, Shadowsaber's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack expressed.

Shockwave leaned forward to look at the picture on Miko's phone, but then became confused. "I…do not understand." The scientist said.

Baffled, Miko looked at her phone screen to see the picture had changed to the Vehicon she photographed. "Oops, that's the Struct who tried to blow Raf away. At least, that's what he looked like before Breakdown rearranged his grille."

Jack was growing impatient of Miko's antics, and he intended to let her know. "Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?!"

"Um, we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf… even them." Miko retorted.

Jack finally had enough. "Well, if this was just an average day with the Decepticons, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore." He announced.

"Jack." Megatron said, getting the sixteen year old's attention. "Putting you in danger was never our intention. However, it is no longer the safety of just you three that is at risk, but all of humanity. But if you wish to leave, then we will respect your choice." He finished.

It was that moment Soundwave activated the ground bridge. "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." Starscream said, gesturing to the ground bridge.

Jack took a few steps before facing Raf. "Come on Raf." The younger boy looked at Quickbolt, who looked away in sadness.

"I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school." Raf assured the older boy.

"Sure thing." Jack shrugged before making his way down the metal staircase. He stopped at the bottom when Steelstrike approached him, arms folded against her chest plate. "I know, you don't exist." He said before continuing.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Steelstrike said as she watched him go, a rather somber expression on her face plate. The Decepticons watched Jack depart until he vanished into the portal.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Just as Steeljaw thought, Shadowsaber was infuriated with his course of action when Betawave informed her of it. "Please, Lady Shadowsaber, I meant no…" The Destructicon second in command didn't get to finish as Shadowsaber punched him in the face plate, causing him to stumble back. Betawave and a few Vehicons were watching the event from a nearby terminal.

Shadowsaber clenched her servo. "I told you to await my command!" She thundered before fiercely backhanding Steeljaw, sending him crashing down the bridge. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to fight back, but he knew that Shadowsaber's fighting skills were beyond his own. "And now because of your recklessness, my ship has been damaged, and my PLANS HAVE BEEN DELAYED!" She bellowed the last words, making the room slightly shake.

Steeljaw fell on his aft and began to crawl away backwards when Shadowsaber stalked up to him menacingly. "My intentions were pure, my lady. I only wanted you to be rid of Megatron." Not the right choice of words as Shadowsaber slammed her foot down on Steeljaw's face plate.

"No one rids me of Megatron but myself! Do you understand, you mutt?!" Steeljaw did not reply. "DO YOU?!"

Steeljaw started to choke as Shadowsaber applied more pressure. "Lady Shadowsaber, I will make things right! I promise! I know how to get your plans back on schedule!" Intrigued, Shadowsaber lifted her foot, only to grip Steeljaw around his throat and hoisted him up.

"Explain, Steeljaw. Swiftly." Shadowsaber commanded coldly, her red optics staring directly into Steeljaw's yellow ones.

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

Jack was in the garage of his house, working on his bicycle. His mind was racing. He almost lost his life today. All because Miko had the nerve to follow Breakdown.

Speaking of Breakdown, headlights lit up the interior of the garage. Jack looked to the outside and lo and behold, there the Stunitcon was, parked in the driveway, and Jack figured Miko was inside.

Sure enough, his assumption was proven right when Miko hopped out of Breakdown. "Now I understand why you had to rush home." Miko quipped after she closed Breakdown's passenger door.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked without looking away from his project, not really in the mood to talk.

"So, this is where you hang, huh?" Miko began, walking toward a bucket which had a snowman ornament inside. "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Chi-Chi and Ding-Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lesson since I was three…"

"How nice for you." Jack said dully, still not looking away from his work.

"No. How boring." Miko corrected after she placed the snowman ornament back inside the bucket. Surprised by the statement, Jack stopping working on the bicycle wheel and finally turned to look at Miko. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

Jack scoffed in disbelief. "To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" He asked sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the bicycle wheel.

Miko chuckled a little. "Yeah, well, the brochure lied" She began as she walked toward Jack. "Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked impatiently, not understanding what Miko is trying to tell him, but he wasn't really interested.

"You bet. I saw what you did when you saved Raf, when you came to save me." Miko explained.

Her words caused Jack to take an unpleasant trip down memory lane, but he quickly shook it off. "I've been raised to be responsible… to my schoolwork." Jack began as he stood up and went to attach the wheel to the bicycle. "To my mom, to my job."

"Dude, hear me out." Miko said. "You're no fry cook, you're a rock star!" She then made a pose to make her point. "Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine." Jack finished.

Knowing this was a lost cause, Miko gave up and went to Breakdown, opened up the passenger side door and got in. The Stunticon backed out of the driveway and drove off to take Miko home. Jack felt relieved that he was alone now.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave was studying the picture of the specs. He had been at it for quite a while, until the computer started to beep. And the results made Shockwave's energon turn cold.

"It cannot be." He whispered. "Lord Megatron." The Decepticon leader then approached the scientist. "These are engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."

"Shadowsaber's constructing a space bridge, if she hasn't already." Megatron stated.

"The sooner she leaves, the better." Breakdown quipped.

"Breakdown, did you forget that a space bridge goes two ways?" Knock Out asked his partner.

"Shadowsaber isn't using it to leave Earth, but to bring forth her conquering army." Megatron said.

"The main event she referred to." Starscream began. "But the only place Shadowsaber could possibly recruit that many…" The Seeker trailed off when the frightening realization hit him and his optics widened. "By the Allspark."

"Exactly." Megatron said in a similar tone before looking upward. "Cybertron."

Shadowsaber wasn't just bringing an army of the undead, she was bringing a _planet _of the undead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day! :)**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Helloooooooooooo my friends! Here is Chapter 5 of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The Decepticons were gathered around Megatron, who then began to explain the upcoming and extremely crucial mission. "We cannot allow Shadosaber to send dark energon through her space bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through the space bridge, and invade Earth, bending humanity to Shadowsaber's twisted rule."

The fate of Earth and all of humanity rests upon the Decepticons.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

It was a sunny day in Jasper as Jack, on his newly constructed bike, pedaled to his workplace. He then parked, kicked out the metal stick, then knelt down to lock the bike. He then stood up and eyed his workplace. Just an ordinary day, not having to worry about large metal aliens that can transform into vehicles, or chasing a certain _someone_. After swimming through his thoughts, Jack sighed.

"Nice bike." A familiar voice said from behind. Jack turned around to see Steelstrike in motorcycle form.

"Steelstrike, really, Miko already tried." Jack said, taking a few steps forward. "Tell Megatron I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Destructicons, there's nothing I can do to help." He then looked away.

"Megatron didn't send me and no one's asking for your help." Steelstrike stated.

Jack looked back at her. "Okay, so we if both agree that I'm not worry material…" He raised his arms.

"Jack, shortly before we met, I lost someone close to me." Steelstrike began, emotion creeping into her voice. "Maybe it's the grief talking. Maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is… I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face as he checked over his thoughts. Maybe Miko was right, after all.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Soundwave was typing away on the command center computer terminal, working on his task. Then the systems went off, signaling that Soundwave had accomplished his task. "Location of Destructicon space-bridge pinpointed. High above in Earth's orbit." He reported to Megatron.

"Not completely out of our reach." Starscream stated, since him, Soundwave, and Megatron were the only ones among Team Decepticon that are capable of flight.

"Okay, so not all of you can fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked, gesturing to the ground bridge tunnel.

"The ground bridge has limited range, Miko." Shockwave began. "If its vortex is stretched all the way into orbit, it has the possibility of snapping and sending us to unknown locations."

"Since Shadowsaber may already be on the move, and flying there would take too long, I'm afraid we must take the risk." Megatron declared, turning to face the ground bridge tunnel. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only way of stopping her."

The sound of an engine revving and a motorcycle horn honking cut in. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance tunnel as Steelstrike drove in, Jack accompanying her. The boy hopped off, allowing the Decepticon to transform. "Hey, guess who's back." Jack quipped with a smile after he took off his helmet.

"Welcome back, Jack." Megatron greeted with his own smile, before turning mildly serious. "Decepticons, prepare for departure."

Jack's smile dropped before he looked up at Steelstrike. "Where to?" The two wheeler asked.

"The final frontier." Miko answered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Space? I-I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't, not really." Raf explained as Quickbolt lowered him to the floor.

Jack looked up at Steelstrike. "Be seeing you?"

The two wheeler shrugged as Shockwave activated the ground bridge.

"Be careful, Quick." Raf said to his guardian Decepticon.

"**Don't worry, little guy. I will." **Quickbolt assured him before standing up.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko exclaimed to Breakdown.

"Don't even think about following me." The Stunticon warned with a pointing servo.

"Good luck, my fellow Decepticons." Shockwave said.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Megatron said to the scientist. "Decepticons, mobilize!"

With that said, the seven Decepticons transformed and either drove or flew into the portal. Since the ground bridge was being sent into orbit, the trip took a little longer than usual.

* * *

_**Near the Space Bridge **_

Thankfully, the trip had no incident as the portal opened up and the seven Decepticons came out of it. "Decepticons, transform and gravitize." Megatron said.

Everyone converted to bipedal mode and latched onto the space bridge by its electromagnetic field. Everyone landed without trouble except for Knock Out, who stumbled a little. "By Primus, the view! Don't look down, or up, or left." He muttered, causing Breakdown to chuckle. Knock Out wasn't very fond of heights.

Soon, everyone's attention was directed to the fast coming vessel of the Prowler, which stopped short of the space bridge. "So, Shadowsaber's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Steelstrike asked Megatron. She thought of the prospect of the idea a bit unbelievable. Still though...

"And since we currently do not possess ready means of disabling the space bridge." Megatron paused, activating his cannon before assuming a battle stance. "Nothing gets in or out." The other Decepticons activated their own weapons and assumed battle stances as well.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within the command bridge of the Destructicon warship, Shadowsaber could barely contain her sinister excitement. She envisioned herself raising Cybertron's dead, leading her new Terrorcon army and ravage the back water planet known as Earth, slaughtering its helpless denizens as they fled for their pathetic lives. The chaos, the destruction, the fire burning across the landscape, oh how glorious and beautiful it is! And she won't just stop with Earth. No, she will target and invade every other planet, one by one, until the galaxy was hers to rule. And best of all, her plan was close to fruition.

Diverting her attention to the terminal screen, Shadowsaber chuckled darkly at the sight of her oldest rival and his lapdogs. "Megatron never disappoints." She purred before glancing over her shoulder with a scowl, glaring at her second in command. "Unlike you, Steeljaw." She snarled venomously, sneering his name like it was trash.

The wolf like Destructicon stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. "No need for concern, my lady. Betawave is locking onto Cyberton's coordinates as we speak. Per my instructions." Steeljaw assured his leader.

When Shadowsaber redirected her attention to the screen, Steeljaw glared at her hatefully, wanting to give into his desire to pounce on her and rip out her spark, but now that the blood of Unicron was running through her, she was without a doubt more powerful than ever before.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

The Decepticons have not changed their positions. They waited and waited for the inevitable fight, but strangely enough, no Vehicons came. "Well, what are they waiting for?" Steelstrike asked anyone.

Megatron straightened himself before narrowing one of his blue optics, and noticed something. "It seems the Destructicons have sustained severe damage to their interstellar navigation system." He observed.

Breakdown chuckled. "That's my doing." The Stunticon stated.

"Nice work, partner." Knock Out congratulated

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"_Without the dish, Shadowsaber will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron." _Starscream's voice said through the com-link as Shockwave and the kids listened.

"Don't the Destructicons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked the scientist.

"Naturally, yes. But Cybertron is many light years away from Earth. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise." Shockwave explained.

"_If Shadowsaber went through the trouble of rendezvousing with her space bridge, she must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one." _Megatron noted.

"Hmm, from what I know of Earth's technology, I do not believe there is a single radio-telescope on this planet that is potent enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Shockwave said, since he had studied Earth's technology out of pure interest since they first arrived.

Raf was typing away on one of the command center's human sized computers. "What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes, like the giant-size array in Texas?" The computer screen showed the location in question

Shockwave leaned in to get a better look, and realized that Raf was correct. "Yes, that would be a more logical alternative. Excellent thinking, Rafael." The scientist complimented, earning a smile from the young boy.

"_Shockwave, have agent Slade alert the array staff to the security hazard." _Megatron requested.

"You! Soldier!" Slade shot up from the medical bed, pointing at someone. "You're out of uniform! Put on a shirt!" He then fell back on the bed, out cold. It seemed the shock therapy he received from Steeljaw had yet to wear off.

"That procedure may prove to be a challenge." Shockwave commented.

Raf attempted to hack into the array network, but to no avail. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick." He lightly pounded his clenched hands onto the desk in defeat.

"Are you confident that you can keep the Destructicons at bay?" Shockwave asked.

"Maybe, if I can get in." Raf said.

The Jack came up with an idea. "Uh, wait, wait, wait. Raf, what if we could get you all the way in, like inside the building in?"

"I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said.

"_The risk is too great. The Destructicons will be there, maybe even on sight." _Megatron said. He did not want the kids to put themselves in danger.

"Megatron." Jack began to make his case. "With all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of just three humans."

"Yeah, if we let the Structs win, we're zombie food, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko added.

"_Rafael?" _Megatron asked, conceding with Jack and Miko.

The young boy thought it over, before giving his answer. "I want to give it a shot."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

All was quiet in the command bridge, oddly quiet. Neither Shadowsaber nor Steeljaw had spoken since their all too brief but tense chat. The latter decided to break the silence. "Surely, Lady Shadowsaber, the Decepticons are up to something."

Shadowsaber turned around and used her taller height to get into Steeljaw's face, forcing him to take a few steps back. "Really now, Steeljaw?" She asked rhetorically, her voice dripping with sarcasm, while enjoying seeing the nervousness in her second in command. The wolf like Destructicon replied with a forced grin that disgusted her to the core. Shadowsaber turned around and approached the terminal before raising a clenched servo and slammed it down on the console.

"CRUSH THEM!" She bellowed into the ship's communication system.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge **_

The seven Decepticons saw the mass number of Vehicon flyers departing from the Prowler, coming straight at them. "Here they come." Breakdown said, itching for a fight.

"Prepare yourselves, Decepticons!" Megatron yelled as the Vehicon flyers came closer.

Once they were in range, the Vehicon flyers unleashed a bombardment of laser bolts, and the Decepticons returned fire. Once they came close enough, the Vehicons transformed into bipedal mode and continued their attack.

Megatron swiftly shot at several Vehicons, eliminating them in rapid succession. One drone made the foolish decision of charging the Decepticon leader head on. This proved to be fatal when Megatron grabbed the drone by the helm, slammed it into the floor before tossing it away, making it crash into another Vehicon.

Breakdown and Knock Out were fighting side by side, covering each other's blind spots. When the drones came close, Breakdown converted his right servo into his hammer. "Hammer time!" The Stunticon yelled before bringing his weapon down, smashing the Vehicon to bits.

Knock Out had finished dealing with a drone when another Vehicon came at him from the left and swiped its claws at the Decepticon medic. Knock Out stumbled a little before looking to his… cosmetic injury, and gasped in absolute horror. His pristine finish now had a hideous scar on it! Enraged, Knock Out turned to the drone that dared to ruin his finish with unbridled fury. "You scratched my PAINT JOB! PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" He bellowed while converting both servos into buzz saws and charged forward. No one ruins his beautiful finish and gets away with it unscathed, no one!

Starscream was once again using his razor sharp claws over his lasers and missiles. He swiftly dodged every punch, kick, claw swipe, and laser bolt that came his way. He would quickly follow up with his counter attacks, instantly finishing off his enemies.

Steelstrike was using similar methods as Starscream. Deactivating her blasters in favor of her wrist blades, the two wheeler tore through the drones as Quickbolt and Soundwave provided cover fire for their friends.

* * *

_**Texas**_

The ground bridge portal opened up, and the three kids came jumping out of it, all looking like they are about to vomit.

"That will take some getting used to." Jack groaned.

"Whoa." Miko said in awe as she took in her surroundings.

With determined looks, the trio made their way inside. Surprisingly, there were no guards patrolling inside. So they entered a room, where Raf immediately got to work.

"Security sure is lax in this place." Miko quipped after she made sure no one was coming.

"I'm in." Raf said with a smile, then frowned. "And so are the Destructicons."

"What?" Jack asked, alarmed.

"How can you tell?" Miko inquired.

"Schematics with the same alien math we saw on their ship." Raf explained, before grabbing a flash drive. "But this time, I can download it." He then plugged the flash drive into the slot.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko said.

"The Destructicons are syncing to the dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf said as he leaned closer to the computer.

"Will they know?" Jack asked, concerned about the possibility of the Destructicons finding them out.

"Even if the Destructicons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf assured the older boy.

However, unbeknownst to the trio, Betawave was in the server room two doors down from them, his cable like tentacles connected to the server, and two guards were unconscious. On Betawave's visor where three grid lined spheres that were slowly coming together.

Outside, the satellite dishes rotated, pointing themselves toward Cybertron.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

The battle between the seven Decepticons and the Vehicons raged on, but was briefly halted on the space bridge started to move, roughly shaking the structure.

"Whoa." Breakdown stammered, regaining his balance.

"What just happened?" Steelstrike demanded, alarmed.

"The Destructicons are locking on to Cybertron." Megatron answered.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within the command bridge, Steeljaw was at the terminal, waiting for Betawave to complete his assigned task. The wolf like Destructicon saw that alignment was complete. "Lady Shadowsaber, the space bridge is ready for activation." He reported to his leader.

"At last!" Shadowsaber crooned, clenching her servos. She was growing dangerously impatient of waiting. She had a galaxy to conquer!

* * *

_**Texas**_

Raf noticed the change of positions in the dishes. "They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." He then typed away on the keyboard.

Outside, the dishes returned to their initial positions.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

Once again, the massive metal object shifted, but this time, to its original position, just as the dishes on Earth.

"**He did it!" **Quickbolt cheered.

Megatron fiercely punched a Vehicon before addressing his scout. "Indeed, Quickbolt. This can only be Rafael's doing." The Decepticon Leader agreed.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The Decepticons were not the only ones who noticed the space bridge's change in position. "Steeljaw, what is happening?" Shadowsaber demanded in an alarmingly dangerous tone.

Unnerved by her tone, Steeljaw quickly connected the com-link. "Betawave! What is happening?!" He bellowed into the com-link. He will not take the fall for another!

* * *

_**Texas**_

Down on Earth, Betawave heard the angered voice of the wolf like Destructicon, and searched through the compound's security cameras and found three human children interfering in the operation.

In the room, Raf noticed the alignment change. "The dishes are heading back toward Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." He said, the trio completely oblivious to the blinking red camera in the corner of the room.

"Uh, what happens when the Structs realize they're being punked?" Jack asked the inevitable question.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming." Raf answered.

"Yeah, Jack. What are the Structs gonna do. They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko added.

None of them noticed the light green metal cable like tentacle that pushed the door open. Jack's senses were screaming at him, so he turned around and his eyes widened. "AAAH!"

The metal tentacle struck, and Jack and Miko had unintentionally grabbed on, holding on dear life. "I won't let them lock on again." Raf said with conviction in his voice.

The metal tentacle continued to violently thrash around, and Jack flew off it, slamming into a wall. Miko lasted a little longer, but she met the same fate and was too slammed into the wall. The metal cable then set its sights on Raf, whose face formed a nervous and frightened look. Acting fast, Raf hopped onto the desk with a yelp before swiftly removing the flash drive. The young boy hopped off the desk as the metal tentacle struck, knocking the computer equipment off the desk. Miko unhitched the emergency axe on the wall, and with sounded like a war cry, she charged forward, only to be smacked and once again slammed into the wall. The metal tentacle then picked up the axe, and the kids feared the worst.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack screeched at Miko.

"Not good." Raf said in dismay.

The metal tentacle then, strangely, slithered out of the room. Back in the server room, Betawave had completed the dish alignment, but this time, he slammed the axe down on the hardline cable, to prevent further interference. The kids rushed into the room to see Betawave climbing out, but turned back to them. Miko, being herself, pulled out her phone and took a picture of the brother of Soundwave. Betawave too took a picture of the three kids, before transforming and flew off into the atmosphere. His work there was done.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko questioned as she watched Betawave fly off.

Raf ran toward the cables and knelt down. "He cut the hardline, the dishes are locked on to Cybertron… for good."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber and Steeljaw watched the sphere on the screen solidify. The space bridge was finally ready.

"Now, Steeljaw?" Shadowsaber asked, her patience on the verge of depleting.

Steeljaw chuckled. "Now." He said before moving a digit, and pressed down on a button.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

The space bridge came alive with a bright blue glow, startling the seven Decepticons and the remainder of the Vehicons.

A hatch on top of the Prowler opened up and out came Shadowsaber, the massive chunk of dark energon hunched on her back. "Finally!" She announced gleefully. With a fierce grunt, the Destructicon leader hurled the dark energon toward the space bridge. Megatron had finished eliminating the last Vehicon when he noticed the wayward rock and fired upon it, but all his shots missed. The Decepticons could only watch as the dark energon the space bridge.

From her spot on the Prowler, Shadowsaber's purple glow intensified, more than ever before. "ARISE, MY LEGIONS!" She roared.

On the space bridge, the seven Decepticons stared in shock, a sense of failure washing over them. "So, how do we stop an entire planet of the undead?" Breakdown asked Megatron.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

A computer screen showed an image of Cybertron, with an increasing amount of purple blips approaching the space bridge. "Lord Megatron, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Shockwave reported as Slade joined the kids.

"_Dark energon." _Megatron's voice came through the com-link. _"Shockwave, we must destroy the space bridge." _It was plan B. Should they fail to prevent Shadowsaber from sending dark energon to Cybertron, they would have to destroy the space bridge. Much like gasoline, energon was extremely volatile. _"There's enough live energon streaming through it to achieve detonation, but we do not have enough firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I may be able to find a solution to our predicament." Shockwave said.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asked as he showed the flash drive to the Decepticon scientist.

"Lord Megatron, I must ask. The space bridge is our only way of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you sure its destruction is the only logical option?" Shockwave knowingly asked.

"_I am afraid so, old friend." _Came Megatron's immediate but somber reply.

"Then by all means, let us proceed with this course of action." Shockwave decreed.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

Megatron cut the com-link before directing his attention to his friends. "Decepticons, take your positions, and follow Shockwave's lead." With determination, Starscream, Steelstrike, Soundwave, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Qucikbolt vacated, as Megatron turned around and spotted the all too familiar form of Shadowsaber's cybertronian jet mode coming his way. "While I make my stand."

A funny thing, fate is. In the beginning, Megatron, Shadowsaber, and the Iacon archivist, Orion Pax, who has long since joined with the Allspark, came together for the same goal; the abolishment of the caste system. Unfortunately, when the time of the next chosen Prime came around, Shadowsaber's true colors emerged to the surface, then started the war that destroyed Cybertron.

Shadowsaber converted into bipedal mode and landed with a show of force, slowly rising to her full height. "Your fellow Decepticons are wise, Megatron. They know when to flee." Shadowsaber taunted.

"I hold no delusional intent of engaging your army, Shadowsaber. But I will derail its objective, by removing its head." Megatron stated, deploying his blade to clarify his point.

Shadowsaber cackled insanely. "Highly unlikely, Megatron. For I am empowered by their very might!" She then deployed her own blade.

"We shall see."

The two leaders then charged toward each other, unleashing ferocious battle cries, and clashed once again, as they had done countless times in the past.

Shadowsaber was the first to strike, performing a diagonal slash which Megatron blocked with his sword. She attempted a downward slash, but the ex-gladiator sidestepped it before retaliating with a swift left hook across Shadowsaber's face plate. The Decepticon leader then attempted to follow with two quick horizontal slashes to Shadowsaber's midsection, but she jumped out of the way before bringing her blade up to block Megatron's vertical strike. The Destructicon warlord found herself on the defensive… until she found her opening. She kicked Megatron in the chest, sending the ex-gladiator a great distance back. He used his blade as a means of slowing himself down.

"RAAAH!" Shadowsaber roared as she ran toward Megatron and brought her blade down. But Megatron brought his own blade up and blocked Shadowsaber's strike. With a fierce glare, Megatron swiftly arose and continued the fight.

Their duel went on for what seemed ages, neither willing to give in, neither willing to give the other the upper hand. But that time did come, and unfortunately, Megatron was the one to suffer. Shadowsaber gave him a swift left hook, followed by a horizontal slash to the ex-gladiator's chest. The Destructicon warlord then delivered a devastating uppercut to her enemy, sending Megatron wayward. Shadowsaber grabbed hold of Megatron's leg and repeatedly slammed him into the space bridge's floor before throwing him aside like he was nothing.

Shadowsaber approached her downed rival with sadistic glee burning in her purple optics. Once she was done with Megatron, Starscream will be next. In fact, she'll save the Decepticon second in command for last and force the Seeker to watch as she terminates his friends one by one in front of him. With great pleasure, Shadowsaber brought her blade up and-

"_My lady." _Came the voice of her own second in command.

"Steeljaw, WHAT IS IT?!" Shadowsaber demanded furiously. Why was he interrupting her now in her moment of glory?!

"_I do not wish to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe the Decepticons are up to something again, beneath your bridge this time." _The wolf like Destructicon reported.

A malicious smile formed across Shadowsaber's face plate as she redirected her attention back to Megatron. "Ah, misdirection, Megatron. You would have made a fine Destructicon." With that said, she raised her blade into the air, intending to do what she wanted before that pest interrupted her. But Megatron brought his blade up and blocked Shadowsaber's own blade.

"I chose my side!" Megatron thundered ferociously before retracting his blade and powered up his cannon and shot Shadowsaber at close range, sending her flying away from him.

Shadowsaber was unable to place herself back down on the space bridge so she transformed and flew off. "Steeljaw, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pick up." She commanded.

But first, she had some rats to exterminate.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Slade was observing the computer screen which showed the Terrorcons coming closer to the space bridge vortex.

"These things are getting closer." The agent began. "That's bad right?"

"_Shockwave, we're in position." _Steelstrike's voice came through the com-link.

"Steelstrike, pay close attention." Shockwave began.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt all had their weapons drawn, looking out for trouble as Steelstrike followed Shockwave's instructions.

"_Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve." _The scientist said.

Steelstrike did as she was told. "I see it." She pressed a nearby button to eject the top part.

"_Good, to turn the power against itself, all you must do is reverse the current."_

Steelstrike grabbed the handles, putting all her strength into it, but to no avail.

"Need some help?" Starscream teased with a smirk as he came over.

"What do you think, smart aft?" Steelstrike retorted with a mock glare.

Starscream chuckled before helping the two wheeler, and together, they turned the current around.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"_Current reversed." _Steelstrike reported.

"YES!" Slade suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone off guard. "Right?" He asked Raf.

"I will prepare the ground bridge." Shockwave said, hoping things will go smoothly as they did before.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

The Decepticons did not have time to celebrate their victory when Breakdown caught sight of a familiar blood red cybertronian jet coming their way. "Heads up, we got company!" The Stunticon shouted.

The six Decepticons opened fire, doing their utmost best to keep Shadowsaber at bay, but one of the Destructicon warlord's shots hit Steelstrike in the chest plate, causing her to lose her footing on the space bridge and drifted away unconscious.

"Steelstrike!" The other Decepticons shouted in dismay.

Shadowsaber made her way to the vortex and transformed shy of the portal as her massive army approached. She then noticed something was missing. "Steeljaw, where is my ship?!" She bellowed into her comms.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The command bridge was blaring with alarms. "The space bridge is going to blow, Lady Shadowsaber, do not be a fool! Take flight and retreat!" Steeljaw yelled. He wasn't going to endanger the ship for a maneuver he knew for sure would spell doom for the crew.

* * *

_**The Space Bridge**_

Megatron was running toward the edge of the space bridge as it came apart. _"Lord Megatron, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." _He heard Shockwave say.

"Decepticons, jump!" Megatron yelled as he leapt off the edge and into the portal. The other Decepticons soon followed as Quickbolt caught Steelstrike in his arms.

Shadowsaber stared at her Terrorcon army as they came closer. "My legion." She whispered.

She had come _so _close. So close! Megatron and his Decepticons have ruined everything!

The space bridge then began to come apart more violently. "NO!" She yelled and moved closer to the portal. But she knew it was pointless. She knew, in her spark, she was done for.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

A massive blue explosion erupted from the space bridge, rocking the retreating vessel. The Destructicons have now began to mourn the loss of their great leader. Until they were addressed by a certain wolf like Destructicon.

"Destructicons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log: Shadowsaber's spark… has been extinguished." Steeljaw announced in a seemingly somber tone… until a sinister smirk crossed his face plate, accompanied by a sadistic gleam in his optics. "All hail Steeljaw."

At long last, his time had come. He would lead the Destructicons into a glorious new era. He would succeed at what Shadowsaber never could; the extermination of the Decepticons and the conquering of Earth and its inhabitants.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Slade all awaited for the arrival of their friends with bated breath. Each and every second that passed became more and more tense. "Do you think…" Raf trailed off, not wanting to believe it.

Shockwave looked at the computer screen. "Seven life signals… one very faint." He noted. Could it be…?

Megatron was the first to come through, followed by Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown. "Breakdown!" Miko shouted happily as she ran toward her guardian. Breakdown held out a servo and Miko immediately hugged it.

Wearily, Jack and Raf made their way down to the floor was Quickbolt came rushing in, an unconscious Steelstrike in his arms. Jack ran up, a surge of grief hitting him hard. Seeing this, Miko placed a hand on Jack's arm, hoping it provided some comfort.

"We already lost one this week. Please don't let it be two." Starscream begged to whatever higher powers that cared to listen to his plea.

Jack walked up and placed his hand on Steelstrike's servo. Suddenly, Steelstrike slowly opened her optics, and they landed on Jack. "Steelstrike." He said, relief washing over him.

"Jack, really?" Steelstrike asked, flattered. "There are other motorcycles in the world."

"You're more than just a motorcycle, you're a friend." Jack said with a smile.

"And Shadowsaber?" Shockwave asked his leader.

"Not even she could have survived ground zero." Megatron replied.

"Megatron!" Slade shouted as he brushed himself off. "I never did thank you Cons for the rescue. I owe you one." The agent said as he stepped into the elevator. "We all do." He added before the elevator doors closed.

Quickbolt set Steelstrike on the floor before a thought hit Miko, so she walked up to Megatron. "So, is this the part where we say goodbye and you tell us that we need to forget that we ever saw you?"

Megatron then smiled. "Without a means of leaving this world, we Decepticons take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends. True warriors, if not in body, then in mind and spirit. My name is Megatron, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with malevolent intent, know this; we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend… our home."

It was the beginning of a new family.

* * *

**And that concludes the Darkness Rising Arch. As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day! :)**


	6. Masters and Students

**Hellooooooo my friends! Here is Chapter six of Transformers Prime Rewritten! This chapter will feature another OC of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Things aboard the Destructicon warship have been uneventful and quiet ever since the space bridge had exploded, the same explosion that claimed Shadowsaber's spark. The troops were still mourning the loss of their great leader. Who would lead the Destructicons to glory now? The answer was in the form of a certain wolf like Destructicon.

At the moment, Steeljaw was in the command bridge, watching the footage of the space bridge explosion. One could assume that this was not his first time watching, or second… or even his third.

"Such a shame. But I applaud you, Shadowsaber. You certainly made a _grand _exit." Steeljaw said, chuckling in delight that the obstacle that stood in his way of becoming the leader of the Destructicons for eons was now gone. Betawave then approached the wolf like Destruction. "Ah, Betawave. Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops." The brother of Soundwave gave a slight nod.

All throughout the ship, every screen fizzled, replaced by Steeljaw's face plate. "The loss of Shadowsaber, leader of the great Destructicon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet, we must not despair over her tragic demise, but instead, embrace her ultimate and build upon the foundation she laid with an even mightier hand." Steeljaw announced, clenching a servo.

"With all due respect, Commander Steel… um, Lord Steeljaw." A Vehicon on the lower level of the bridge spoke up, getting his attention.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Steeljaw growled, annoyed.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lady Shadowsaber's command, what hope do we have now while the Decepticons still defend it?" The same Vehicon asked.

Steeljaw growled again. These blasted drones were acting like their mission has now become a lost cause. He intends to correct that. "Allow me to be crystal clear with all of you. I studied for millennia under our former leader. Thus, I am more than ready to lead you. I, Shadowsaber's true heir. Lord Steeljaw, emperor of destruction!"

However, the Vehicons did not seem to be motivated and started to whisper and murmur to each other, doubting that Steeljaw was ready for leadership, despite having led a gang of bandits before the war. Of course, leading a gang was completely different than leading an army.

"Huh?" Steeljaw muttered, then released another beastly growl before storming down the bridge, past Betawave. "What use are troops who cannot rise up to the task of inflicting devastating destruction in my name?!" He suddenly stopped in his tracks when a thought hit him. The crew of the Prowler were not the only Destructicons here on Earth. There are others, hidden away, waiting to be called for duty. "Ah wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists on this back water planet, one who can be student to my master." The wolf like Destructicon finished with an evil smirk.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Megatron stood near the ground bridge tunnel, looking downcast, and with a sense of failure washing over him. All this time, a part of him had hoped to change Shadowsaber's mind, allow her to walk the better path, to become the good femme she had once been so long ago. But seems she fully succumbed to the darkness that was lying within her. His thoughts were halted when a voice brought him back to reality.

"My liege, why so glum?" Asked Starscream, who had just returned from stretching his wings in a nice, long, and relaxing flight. "This planet, well, all planets are now finally free from Shadowsaber's tyranny."

"I agree with you on that, Starscream. It's just… I had hoped to change Shadowsaber's mind, not extinguish her spark." Megatron explained to his second in command.

"Megatron, her vileness was not slain by your hand, but by her own twisted arrogance." Starscream stated firmly, but immediately regretted his words when Megatron let out a grave sigh. "I'm sorry, I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Shadowsaber that I once knew perished eons ago, the day she extinguished Orion's spark." Megatron then turned around to face Starscream. "The Destructicons may be in disarray but they are not without leadership. And we both know that Steeljaw is far from predictable."

As soon as he finished speaking, a loud boom rocked the base. "Destructicons! We're under attack!" Starscream exclaimed, fearing the worst.

He and Megatron ran over to the smoke, then became confused as to why they heard coughing. The smoke cleared, revealing Raf, Quickbolt, and a volcano stacked on top of some metal crates. "It's no attack, Starscream. It's my volcano." Raf explained as said volcano melted. "Or was."

Starscream was baffled, then diverted his attention when he heard Miko speak up. She was with Breakdown, who was holding a circular rim with several different colored spheres hanging by strings, and different colored paint buckets were lying around. "Hold still, Breakdown. Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko said as she dipped her paint brush into the red paint bucket. A slab of it slide off and landed on the floor. "Whoopsie."

"What… in the Allspark is going on here?" Starscream demanded.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack answered. He and Steelstrike were working on a motorcycle, toolbox nearby.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Steelstrike guessed as she picked up a motorcycle engine piece.

"You're a motorcycle, Steelstrike. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Steelstrike retorted in the same tone.

"Allow me to venture." Shockwave began as he, Knock Out, and Soundwave entered the command center from the hallway leading into the storage and sparring rooms. "These projects are challenges assigned to you by your instructors to demonstrate your knowledge on a certain subject."

"Yeah." The three kids said.

"Oooh, that sounds interesting. Mind if I join?" Knock Out asked eagerly.

"No problem." Jack said.

"You can even help us." Raf added with a smile.

"Well, I have something to say. You can't work on these projects in here, you're making a mess." Starscream objected.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf told the Seeker.

"Yeah, if Breakdown doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system…" Miko chimed in.

"Oh?" Starscream began. "And what does Breakdown know of your solar system?" The Decepticon in question raised a digit to object, but the Seeker pressed on, diverting his attention to Quickbolt and Raf. "Or Quickbolt of your volcanoes?" He then looked at the last pair. "Or."

"Steelstrike of our motorcycles?" Jack finished for him.

"Exactly, we're not earthlings. And they're not scientists." Starscream said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But the Decepticons are their guardians, Starscream." Megatron began, getting the Seeker's attention. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well." Starscream started, redirecting his attention to the three pairs. "Maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

* * *

_**Canyon**_

Steeljaw and Betawave were standing on top of one of the canyon's many rock walls, the latter having a radar dish rotating continuously. "During the great war, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it." Steeljaw started, clenching his servo twice. "True warriors… now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened. Huh, such folly that late in life, Shadowsaber searched deep space for warriors, rather than here, right beneath her feet." He continued to look over the canyon.

On the other hand, Betawave had yet to pinpoint the location of the warrior that Steeljaw intends to use as an example of loyalty. "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?" Steeljaw snarled, turning around to face Betawave. "I know we're close. Increase the power to your scanners!" On Betawave's visor, a 3D map of the canyon was displayed, and a circle was slowing sweeping over the image, attempting to locate the signal… then finally, something was detected. "Ah yes… there." Steeljaw purred sinisterly, pointing to where the signal was been detected. Steeljaw jumped down onto the canyon floor, transformed and drove off, Betawave following above him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Raf was rebuilding his volcano, placing old newspapers around it as Quickbolt decided to tell Raf of one of his missions back on Cybertron.

"**Alright, so I was running through the battered streets of Decazon with crucial intel, blasting any and all Structs that got in my way. Then finally, I was able to reunite with Megatron and Starscream, and we were able to turn the tide of the battle." **Quickbolt told Raf.

"Wow, sounds like you're a great warrior, Quickbolt." Raf said, liking the tale very much.

"**Oh, I'm not a warrior just yet, I'm still a scout."**

"Then how do you make warrior class?"

"**Lots and lots of experience."**

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome."

"**Thanks, little guy."**

It was at that Megatron, who had heard the conversation, placed a servo on Quickbolt. "I agree with your opinion, Rafael. But Decepticon life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And may seem hard to believe that our young scout still has much to learn."

As soon as he was finished speaking, the alarm went off. Soundwave was at one of the command center computers. On the screen, two moving green dots were displayed. "Exposed energon detected. Status: Mobile." Soundwave reported.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who is?" Breakdown said, clenching a servo.

"Destructicons." Knock Out finished, walking up to Breakdown's side.

"Without Shadowsaber?" Miko inquired, since she thought for sure the Destructicons would fall apart without their leader.

"Unfortunately, Shadowsaber's legacy will live on, as others rise to take her place." Megatron answered the young girl. "Decepticons, you have projects to complete. Starscream, I may require aid."

But the Seeker had other ideas. "Actually Lord Megatron, while I may not understand how human education works, but it sounds like these projects are very important to them. So perhaps I should stay behind and assist them. Knock Out, let's help them out."

"I'd be happy too." Knock Out quipped.

"Wait, how can you help us?" Miko asked, trying to keep skepticism out of her voice, but Starscream seemed to notice it.

"For your information, young lady, before I joined the Decepticons, I was a scientist." The Seeker informed her.

"A scientist? You sure don't look like one, Screamer." Miko snickered. Breakdown and Knock Out laughed loudly at the nick name, Quickbolt struggled to contain his laughter, and Steelstrike and Megatron smirked. Shockwave and Soundwave did not react.

"Very well. Quickbolt, let us investigate this energon in transit." Megatron said.

"**Ready to go, Lord Megatron." **Quickbolt said with determination.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

With great effort, Steeljaw and Betawave pulled out the large black metal tomb that was once concealed within the canyon wall. Inside was one of the most feared Destructicon warriors, one that would work greatly to Steeljaw's efforts in solidifying his rule over the Destructicons. "Excellent work, Betawave." The wolf like Destructicon complimented. "The cube."

Betawave took out an energon box and opened its lid, revealing its namesake; a cube of energon. Steeljaw took the energon cube out and inserted it into the square indent of the stasis pod. The pod then started to rumble, signifying its activation and to that extent, awakening the warrior within. "The energon infusion, it's working." Steeljaw proclaimed. The pod then unleashed a bright blue glow, forcing both Destructicons to shield their optics.

Meanwhile, not too far from the Destructicons, a ground bridge portal opened, and out came Megatron and Quickbolt. The latter was stumped. There were no Destructicons to be seen, and no mining equipment was nearby either. Something was off.

"**Everything seems normal here." **Quickbolt commented.

"No Quickbolt, it does not. Hold your position, and await my order." Megatron commanded before walking off alone, leaving the younger mech behind as back up.

Steeljaw watched the pod open with contained glee. Betawave had left to the top of a rock wall upon Steeljaw's order. He pictured his new warrior obeying his every order without question, and tear the Decepticons into spare parts. Oh how glorious it will be! "Awaken warrior. Rise and serve your new master!"

The pod doors fully opened, revealing a teal and grey Destructicon, about as tall as Megatron and Shadowsaber. The newly awakened warrior stepped out of his stasis tomb and banged his servos together, enjoying the stiffness that was fading away after spending eons in stasis. "Battlestorm serves only one master." Battlestorm sneered down at the overzealous Steeljaw.

Not understanding the statement, the wolf like Destructicon grinned maliciously. "Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a perfect example for the troops. No need to be timid, Battlestorm. You may bow."

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master; Shadowsaber." Battlestorm declared proudly.

"Yes… her." _Even in death, that wretched femme holds me back. _Steeljaw rubbed his sharp digits together. "Sadly, Shadowsaber is… no longer with us."

"Impossible." Battlestorm exhaled in disbelief.

"Why is this SO difficult for everyone to accept?" Steeljaw growled to himself before directing his attention to the new Destructicon. "Battlestorm, I located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Steeljaw, am now your master."

Battlestorm then got in Steeljaw's face plate, and the two glared at each other. But before a fight could break out, a voice interrupted them.

"It has been a while, Battlestorm." Megatron cut in, fully aware he had just saved Steeljaw from a well-deserved beat down.

Steeljaw growled at the sight of the Decepticon leader before being roughly shoved aside by the newly awakened Destructicon. "Megatron. I haven't seen you since the battle of Technahar." Battlestorm said in a seemingly civil tone, before narrowing his optics. "Shadowsaber ordered me to obliterate you."

"That was a long time ago." Megatron countered, moving closer.

"That may be, Megatron. But my orders still stand." Battlestorm shot back.

From a distance, Quickbolt watched his leader approached the Destructicon pair with no hesitation, worry racing in his spark.

"Is this ancient conflict still worth fighting?" Megatron began, hoping to get them to listen to reason. "When so many comrades on both sides have been lost, and worlds destroyed?" He turned his attention to Steeljaw. "If you wish to be a true leader, Steeljaw, then stray from Shadowsaber's path, and lead the Destructicons toward peace."

Steeljaw then grinned, a thought coming to mind. "I would be willing to consider a truce… if you would be willing to bow before me, Megatron." The wolf like Destructicon envisioned the great Champion of Kaon kneeling to him. It would be a sight indeed.

"Again?!" Battlestorm snarled. Steeljaw is not the one he has pledged his undying allegiance to! "Bow to this!"

Battlestrom delivered a powerful punch to Steeljaw's face plate, sending the self-proclaimed Destructicon lord crashing into a rock wall, leaving a good imprint in said wall. With a groan, Steeljaw stood. "Fine. You want to honor your late master so much? Then I suggest you destroy him." He spat before transforming into alt mode and fled the scene.

"Battlestorm, this is a new era, on another world. Side with the Decepticons and help me end this conflict once and for all." Megatron pleaded.

"I will never take orders from a gladiator!" Battlestorm howled before charging with the intention of fulfilling his master's orders.

Battlestorm struck first with a left hook, but Megatron caught it with his servo before head butting the Destructicon in the face. Battlestorm stumbled back before recomposing himself, and the fight came to a standoff.

On top of a rock wall, Steeljaw drove up next to Betwave and transformed into bipedal mode. He was infuriated by the lack of loyalty and respect he had received from Battlestorm. "What need I have for peace when I have Battlestorm? With some… discipline," He rubbed his sharp digits together. "He will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Battlestorm destroyed Megatron under my command, all Destructicons… will gratefully bow to me." Steeljaw finished with a sinister grin.

Down below, Megatron and Battlestorm squared off, glaring at each other. The latter then converted his right servo into a blaster and fired upon the former, but Megatron didn't seem to be fazed by the laser bolts. The Decepticon leader then activated his cannon and shot a single laser bolt to his opponent. Unlike the gladiator, Battlestorm was damaged from the shot. Seeing how his blasters were useless in this predicament, the Destructicon changed tactics and converted his blaster into a long, curved blade that glistened brightly in the sunlight. With a war cry, Battlestorm leapt impressively into the air, despite his size. Megatron responded by deploying his own blade and blocked Battlestorm's attack, causing sparks to fly when the two blades made contact. Battlestorm quickly kneed Megatron in the chest, followed by a horizontal slash and a right hook, causing Megatron to stumble back.

Having seen enough, Quickbolt activated his blasters and ran out of his observation spot. **"I'm coming, Lord Megatron!"**

"Quickbolt, no!" Megatron shouted, though he did expect it.

The Decepticon scout bounced off the rock wall and shot at Battlestorm, who in turn spun around and deflected one of Quickbolt's shots, hitting the young Decepticon in the chest plate.

On top of the canyon, Betawave was recording the fight, per the self proclaimed Destructicon Lord's impatient orders. "Do not miss a single moment, Betawave." Steeljaw hissed. "We will need visual documentation of Megatron's demise, for the historical record.

Quickbolt swiftly got up, but was kicked back down onto the ground. "Stay down, scout." Battlestorm snarled, resisting the urge to end the one who had the audacity to shoot at him while his back was turned.

However, he made the mistake of dropping his guard, allowing Megatron to tackle the distracted Destructicon off of Quickbolt. The Decepticon leader grabbed Battlestorm by the leg and tossed him into a wall, leaving a slight imprint. Battlestorm recomposed himself and as soon as his optics fell upon his enemies, he smirked. "Two against one?" He converted his other servo into the same blade as the other. "I do love a challenge." The three warriors then charged at each other for round two.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knock Out was wielding together a metallic volcano, under Starscream's supervision, of course. Raf was close by, while Breakdown, Steelstrike, Jack, and Miko watched from where they were. Shockwave and Soundwave were busy with their respective work.

"That's it, Knock Out. Keep it up." Starscream said.

"Um, what is it?" Raf asked, though it should be obvious.

"You'll find out." Starscream answered.

"But guys, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf inquired, approaching the metal volcano.

"Huh, yeah, you should be-" Knock Out began.

"Don't stop." Starscream told the Decepticon medic before directing his attention to Raf. "And you, don't touch. Just watch and learn."

"So, we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their-" Breakdown started.

"Without proper supervision and work?!" Starscream cut in. "You want them to be right, don't you?" Breakdown and Steelstrike exchanged glances before looking at the Seeker. "Then watch how professionals do their work! Knock Out, carry on."

"Ten four." Knock Out obliged with a two digit salute before resuming.

"Control freaks." Miko muttered.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

From where he was, Steeljaw continued to watch the skirmish below him with increased interest now that the Decepticon scout had joined in. It seems his plan will work out better then he first thought. Not only will Battlestorm destroy Megatron, but also Quickbolt as well. "This is entertaining." Steeljaw purred. But then, much to his annoyance, Betawave's visor started to ping. "What? Can't you see I'm enjoying the show?" Steeljaw growled, bringing his attention to Betawave's visor. On the screen, a second signal was shown. "A second Destructicon life signal? But Battlestorm is the only sleeper in this area." Upon further observation, Steeljaw realized that signal was not in the current area… but in space. "The sight of our destroyed space bridge." He began to get a sinking feeling. "You're not telling me, that life signal belongs… to Shadowsaber." He started to slightly shake. "But she was microns from the detonation point. Nothing could possibly survive that blast! Your scanners must be defective! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!"

_No! No! No, no, no, no! _This can't be happening. Betawave has to have a glitch in his system. The Destructicon communications officer responded by amplifying the signal and the sound.

"Oh, what am I saying?" Steeljaw asked as he turned around. "Of course, this must be checked out. If Lady Shadowsaber is up there, I will bring her home. Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Battlestorm snuffs Megatron's spark, I must bear witness."

A ground bridge portal opened up, and Steeljaw transformed and drove into it, and the portal closed the moment he was in. _"Must bear witness." _Betawave replayed the words. He didn't trust Steeljaw, not one bit. So he deployed Battrap and ordered the Minicon to fly into outer space.

Not far from the canyon, a blue jet soared across the sky, and its pilot was intercepting a transmission. _"Tango six alpha to central command. We are picking up transmissions originating from unidentified technology, possible hostile. We are moving in to investigate."_

The pilot then pressed a button on the panel, connecting him to the soldiers. "Negative, Tango six alpha. This is special agent Felix Slade intercepting. Strike your report from the records, and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from there." Slade ordered as he flew over the canyon.

Battlestorm kneed Quickbolt in the face plate, and the force behind the attack sent the young Decepticon into the rock wall. "It would be a shame to crush you, young one. But it is my duty." Battlestorm said with no emotion. But a loud engine roar behind him forced Battlestorm to spin around, only to be rammed by Megatron in alt mode. The Decepticon leader transformed and delivered a powerful kick to Battlestorm's chest, sending him flying into the air. But the Destructicon managed to land on his feet, while Quickbolt recovered from crashing into the wall.

"_Need a hand, Megatron?" _Slade's voice came through the com-link, surprising the Decepticon leader.

"Agent Slade?" Megatron asked.

Slade came in and used his jet's dual fifty caliber machine guns and fired upon Battlestorm. The Destructicon converted his servo into a shield and blocked the bullets. When Slade flew over, two turrets came out of Battlestorm's shoulders and fired missiles at the aircraft.

Within the cockpit, the jet's radar blared, causing Slade to look at it. "Heat seekers, eh?" He said. He flew through the canyon while missiles gave chase. The agent flew toward a rock wall and pulled up, causing the missiles to impact the wall instead of him. "I haven't lost my touch." Slade quipped with a grin.

* * *

_**Wreckage of the Space Bridge**_

The ground bridge portal opened up in space, and went as smoothly as the Decepticons did. Steeljaw drove out and immediately transformed into bipedal mode, landing on a large piece of debris. He looked around the remains of what was once the Destructicon space bridge. The damage around him was too severe, nothing a chance of coming out of this explosion alive.

"No one could have survived this." Steeljaw began, already confirming his belief. "Just as I thought, defective scanners. The last thing I need now are rumors that Shadowsaber is still-" He was cut off when he, unmistakably, heard an agonizing groan, causing him to gasp and his energon to freeze.

He bounced off some pieces of debris, then floated toward his worst fear; a seemingly lifeless frame of Shadowsaber, a hole in the middle of her chest plate. "Shadowsaber." Steeljaw exhaled, his mind racing.

Suddenly, Shadowsaber leaned forward and grabbed Steeljaw by the shoulder. "DIE!" She screeched murderously. Steeljaw raised a clawed servo, ready to fight back. But Shadowsaber groaned more and her servo slid off Steeljaw's shoulder and went back to appearing lifeless again.

"But how? Steeljaw demanded with a growl. He found his answer when he looked into the hole in Shadowsaber's chest and saw the dark energon shard she had injected herself with. "Ah, dark energon." The wolf like Destructicon leaned forward, his face mere inches away from Shadowsaber's. "Everyone believes you are one with the Allspark. Who am I to disappoint them, my lady?"

With that said, Steeljaw reached in and slowly pulled out the dark energon shard, the only thing that was keeping his former master barely alive. Once the shard was fully extracted, Shadowsaber leaned forward, weakly attempting to take back the crystal, but she simply closed her optics and appeared lifeless once more, much to Steeljaw's delight.

"And this time, _stay _dead!" The wolf like Destructicon sneered, kicking himself off Shadowsaber's frame. He then heard a familiar buzzing sound, and a quick look around allowed him to spot Battrap flying toward him. "Betawave, if you are listening, I have Lady Shadowsaber." Steeljaw said causally, hiding the dark energon shard behind his back. "And she is… unwell. We must transport her to sickbay, at once!"

On the inside, Steeljaw was infuriated. He would tear Betawave apart for this if the faceless Destructicon wasn't so useful.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

The fight raged on. Quickbolt leapt into the air and dive kicked Battlestorm in the face, causing the large Destructicon to stumble back. Megatron charged in and delivered a swift right hook to Battlestorm, followed by a powerful kick.

Battlestorm panted. His could feel his strength fade away by the second. He knew his chances of victory had decreased over the course of the fight. No! He will not fail! He will complete his mission and bring Megatron's head to Shadowsaber! With another fierce war cry, Battlestorm converted his servos into blades and charged toward Megatron. The Decepticon leader deployed his own blade and met Battlestorm halfway, and sparks flew when the blades clashed. Battlestorm quickly drew his blades away and attempted multiple horizontal and vertical strikes, all which Megatron either blocked or evaded. The Decepticon leader then initiated his own offensive, attacking with quick strikes consisting of slashes, punches and kicks. At one point, Megatron concentrated his strength into his right arm and brought his blade down, and shattered Battlestorm's own blades into pieces. The Destructicon stared wide eyed at the sight of his destroyed weaponry, but this cost him dearly. Quickbolt then leapt in front of Battlestorm, summoned his strength into his right servo and delivered a fatal punch, right into Battlestorm's spark chamber. The large Destructicon spat out energon, feeling the life drain away within him. "Lady... Shadowsaber… I have… failed you… please… forgive… me." With that said, the light in Battlestorm's optics dimmed out, and the large Destructicon fell down to the ground, joining the Allspark.

Megatron retracted his blade and looked upon Battlestorm's lifeless frame with pity. "Had Battlestorm chose to stray from his master's path, we may not be burying him today." Megatron said to Quickbolt.

Above, Betawave watched as the two Decepticons began to bury Battlestorm. Seeing no point in remaining there, the brother of Soundwave transformed into jet mode and flew off into the distance.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt was in the medical spiral of the base, a blue light skimming up and down his frame. "Quickbolt, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies. But you performed admirably." Megatron stated.

"**Thank you, Lord Megatron." **Quickbolt said as he stepped out of the medical spiral.

The sounds of vehicle horns filled the air. "Ah, there they are." Knock Out said with eagerness as Breakdown and Steelstrike drove into the command center. "Well, how were my… um, our wonderful projects perceived?" The Decepticon medic asked with barely hidden excitement as Breakdown and Steelstrike transformed after their human passengers departed.

"Yes, I would love to know as well." Starscream joined in, equally as excited as Knock Out.

Jack, Miko, and Raf exchanged glances. "Well…" Raf trailed off.

Earlier at Jasper High School

Miko's project was a large, extremely detailed sphere of Cybertron, attached to a rather thin wire. "Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?" The judge asked the young girl.

"Um… Cybertron?" Miko said sheepishly as the sphere came off the wire support and landed on the desk with a loud clank.

Next, Jack's project seemed to be some sort of sliver metallic engine, laying on the floor. "It's… large, Mr. Darby. But is it operational?" The judge asked.

Jack leaned down to press a button on the machine and as soon as he laid a hand on it, it came to alive and wildly thrashed around the room, causing others to shout as the machine crashed against the door and made its way out into the way.

And finally, Raf's project was the same large metallic volcano from earlier, except now it was cackling with electricity. "I hesitate to ask, Mr. Esquivel, but, uh, is it active?" The judge asked cautiously. The young boy stepped aside and pressed a button on the remote and instantly, a stream of energy shot out of the volcano through the ceiling and into the heavens.

Present

"WHAT?!" Starscream howled in outrage after what the kids told him. "They were considered failures?! Well, on our planet you would have been awarded with the highest honors!" The Seeker then stormed off, mumbling incoherent cybertronian curses under his breath.

"Well, that's a real bummer. Sorry about that guys." Knock Out said, disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, Knock Out." Raf said, not wanting the medic to feel guilty.

Quickbolt, having heard the entire ordeal, whispered something to Megatron, causing the Decepticon leader to chuckle. "Indeed, Quickbolt. Our three young friends would have been wise to stray from Starscream's path."

"Perhaps the outcome would have been different if it I was who had help our friends." Shockwave said.

"I heard that, Shockwave!" Starscream shouted from where he was, causing the kids to snicker.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw and Betawave stood in the medical lab of the Prowler. Laying on the medical berth was a very much alive Shadowsaber, a multitude of life support cables attached to her frame. Steeljaw had never felt angrier in his life. Because of Betawave's interference, Steeljaw was forced to order the recovery of Shadowsaber, and now he's been reduced to second place on the Destructicon command chain. When will the universe stop throwing obstacles at him?!

"The troops will be pleased about our success in rushing Lady Shadowsaber into stasis. Let us hope our master pulls through." Steeljaw muttered with barely hidden resentment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day! :)**


	7. Scrapheap

**Helloooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter seven of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Artic**_

Breakdown and Qucikbolt were trudging through the harsh blizzard, the former having a device in his servo. They were here under Soundwave's request, for he had detected a rather strange signal at the very top of the world. However, it was of a concern since too much time spent in freezing temperatures can cause severe damage to cybetronians.

"**Are we there yet?" **Quickbolt asked Breakdown. The scout wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

"No, we're not there yet." Breakdown replied, looking at device in his servo, which displayed a 3D map of the area. "But it should be on the other side of this ridge, Quickbolt."

The two Decepticons then slid down a hill onto a lower level. Instantly, the device in Breakdown's servo started beeping rapidly. "Whoa, these readings are off the meter." The Stunticon said as Quickbolt looked around.

"**Breakdown, I found it." **The Decepticon scout said as he and his companion walked over to the more transparent ice.

Deep within the ice, was a large, metallic pod. Breakdown placed a digit on his com-link. "Breakdown to base, we found the source of the signal Soundwave picked up." The Stunticon reported.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

After the extraction of the pod, Breakdown and Quickbolt were now sitting on berths with two blue cables attached to them. "I told you, Knock, we're fine." Breakdown said as he detached one of the cables and attempted to stand up, but Knock Out forced the bigger mech to sit back down.

"The only way to be certain that you are fine, Breakdown, is to endure standard defrosting procedure." Shockwave explained.

"Shockwave's right, partner. You know what happens when we spend too much time in the freezing cold." Knock Out added with a shudder.

"Knock Out, Shockwave, have you learned anything more about our Artic discovery?" Megatron asked as he, Steelstrike, Starscream, and Soundwave entered the command center.

"Not yet, Lord Megatron." Shockwave began as he walked toward the screen displaying the pod, which was stored in the sparring room, since it is the only area in the base large enough to place in. "We will not be able to open the pod until the ice has thawed completely."

However, unbeknownst to the Decepticons, a large portion of the ice had melted. Creaking and scraping could be heard within the pod, followed by violent banging. A hole was punctured three times before bursting open, revealing two small silver claws.

Sometime later, Megatron had decided to investigate the surrounding area of where the pod was found. Soundwave tapped a digit on the ground bridge terminal screen before dragging the digit across the screen and then lowered the lever, activating the ground bridge.

"Steelstrike, Starscream, and I will search for any clue that might explain the origin of our Artic find." Megatron said as Steelstrike and Starscream joined him.

"Only until your sensors sound." Knock Out began, a device in his servo, tapping its screen twice. "Remember, once your core temperature enters the blue zone," The medic pointed the device at Megatron and the Decepticon symbol on his chest emitted a beeping sound and blinked blue twice, same with Starscream and Steelstrike. ", system failures aren't likely, they're imminent."

The sound of engines revving cut in, making everyone turn their attention to the entrance tunnel as Quickbolt and Breakdown drove in. "Miss us, teach bot?" Miko said to Shockwave after she got out of Breakdown's passenger side.

"Do you three not have school today?" The scientist asked them, confused.

"On a Saturday?" Miko said with an incredulous look as Quickbolt and Breakdown transformed. "We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." She finished as she walked toward the lounging area of the command center.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool." Jack said to Steelstrike as he approached her. "What gives, Steelstrike?"

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Steelstrike explained.

"Ooh, too bad." Jack began, folding his arms and forming a teasing look on his face. "It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Artic exploration duty." Steelstrike clarified.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack quipped, pointing in a random direction before walking to join Miko.

"The Artic?" Raf asked. "I've always wanted to see snow." He had never seen snow before.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme, even for we Decepticons." Megatron told the young boy apologetically.

"I… understand." Raf replied.

"But I will bring a snowball for you, Raf." Starscream said.

"That would be awesome, Starscream." The young boy said with a smile, which the Seeker returned.

The three Decepticons walked into the ground bridge tunnel and disappeared into the vortex. "Transportation complete." Soundwave said before moving to the ground bridge lever. As soon as he reached it, the screen fizzled out and the machine itself gave off smoke and sparks. "Shockwave, you must see this."

The scientist noticed the worry in Soundwave's voice and became concerned. "What is it, Soundwave?" Shockwave asked as he came over and saw what has Soundwave so distraught. "By the Allspark."

Jack, Miko, and Raf entered the lounging area. "So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko asked Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Knock Out.

"**I know, how about a little video game contest?" **Quickbolt suggested, making his servos seem like he's holding a video game controller.

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins." Raf stated happily.

But seems Shockwave has other plans. "Breadown, Knock Out, Quickbolt! Your assistance is needed over here, now!" The scientist called out to them.

Knock Out sighed. "Seems like our fun is over before it even starts." He groaned as the three walked away.

"**Sorry, Raf." **Quickbolt apologized.

Raf waved at him as he sat down on the couch. Without looking, he attempted to reach for one of the controllers, but Miko beat him to it. "Prepare to be destroyed." She said, offering one of the controllers to Jack.

The older boy groaned, video games weren't one of his interests. "Yeah, not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh? Scared of losing? To a girl?" Miko cooed mockingly.

Jack rolled his eyes while sighing, deciding to humor Miko. "Bring it!" He snatched the controller from her.

"No mercy." Miko warned before they started their game. Raf, on the other hand, looked downcast. Jack took notice of that and felt a little guilty.

"Hey, Raf, you wanna take on Miko for me?" The older boy offered the controller.

The younger boy sighed, "Nah, I have stuff to do."

With said, Raf stood up from the couch and took his leave elsewehere. "Hoo-yeah!" Miko hollered, bringing Jack's attention back to the TV screen.

Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Knock Out joined Shockwave and Soundwave, the latter moving the lever up and down repeatedly. "You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Breakdown groaned.

"We need some heavy lifters, the ground bridge is down." Shockwave told them.

The three Decepticons instantly became worried. "What?! Was the transport incomplete?!" Knock Out exclaimed.

"Negative." Soundwave assuaged the medic's worry, partially.

"Megatron, Steelstrike, and Starscream made it to the destination without incident. It is bringing them back that is the concern. Now, remove those panels, immediately." Shockwave ordered, pointing the floor, where the large Decepticon symbol was engraved.

Meanwhile, Raf was in the hallway junction which housed the many storage rooms and the sparring room, imitating wind blowing while moving slowing and covering his face with his arms, as if he was in actual blizzard. "Temperature subzero and dropping. Got to… get back… to base." He finished strained.

He was brought out of his simulation when he heard metal clanging. Startled, he looked around for the source and found a large metal screw on the floor. Curiosity overtaking him, Raf walked over and picked up the screw. His attention was diverted upward when he heard clinking. Now becoming nervous, Raf pocketed the screw and looked around. "Hello?" He called out adjusting his glasses. He flinched and gasped when a loud metallic clang startled him. With his instincts screaming, Raf turned to run, only to trip on something. When he peaked his head up, his eyes fell upon a small metal creature with blue optics, a round head that rested upon a rather small round body that was supported by four arthropod like legs and two even smaller arms. Raf let out a yelp and fell on his bottom, worried that this little creature might attack him. But it showed no clear signs of hostility. In fact, it seemed rather… curious of Raf.

The young boy chuckled a bit as the small creature scurried toward him. "Where did you come from?" Raf asked it, and of course, it gave no reply. Raf laughed as he stood up. "The Decepticons never said anything about pets." The creature came closer, blinking a few times. A thought then came to Raf. "You want to play fetch?" He asked, pulling out the metal screw he found not too long ago. The small creature jumped a few times before running around in circles excitedly. With a grunt, Raf tossed the screw and the little creature took off toward it. "Good boy. Go get it!" Raf said, chuckling. But then the unexpected happened. The creature leapt into the air and ate the screw, making a high pitched whirring sound. "No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" Raf shouted worryingly. But to his amazement, the creature seemed fine after having its snack and scurried back to him. "Or… not." He said with a slight smirk. The creature went up to his leg, and nuzzled its head against it. Raf as he went back to the command center, the creature following close behind. However, unbeknownst to the young boy, a nearby fuse box was torn apart, sparks shooting out of it and cackling with electricity.

Meanwhile in the command center, Jack and Miko were still playing their racing game, mashing the buttons on their controllers. "Ah, come on. Come on. You want some?" Jack said, just as he won the game. He tossed the controller on the couch before directing his attention at Miko. "In… your… face!" He crooned triumphantly as he began to dance.

"Ugh." Miko groaned, bummed out that she lost to Jack.

Suddenly, the power went out, then immediately came back on. "Whoa! What the?" Jack exclaimed, startled by the loss of power. "Great, power failure." He groaned.

"Aw." Miko began, noticing the TV screen was now static. "It wiped out our game." With that said, she stood up and tossed the controller over her shoulder and it landed on the couch, and took her leave.

"But." Jack scoffed. "I was winning!"

"Bummer."

And so, the two went to see what the Decepticons were doing. Shockwave pulled out a circuit board from underneath the floor and to everyone's surprise, it was covered in bite marks. "Well, we definitely have a problem." Knock Out observed.

"Indeed. But the question is, what could have caused this?" Shockwave inquired just as the lights flickered violently.

"Or that." Breakdown added.

"It may be the main power grid. Let us hope it is not a substation malfunction." Shockwave said as he continued to examine the damaged circuit board in his servo.

"Hey guys! Look what I found." Raf called out as he came into the command center.

"Sorry little guy, but we're busy at the mome- AAAAAH!" Knock Out suddenly screeched as soon as he saw what was in Raf's arms. All five Decepticons aimed their weapons at the little creature. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?" Miko demanded as she and Jack stood in front of Raf protectively, and young girl wondered if they lost their minds.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Breakdown howled in absolute terror.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked nervously.

"The most dangerous species that has ever walked the surface of Cybertron." Shockwave explained, his cannon not moving.

Raising eyebrows, Jack and Miko looked at the scraplet in Raf's arms. "This?" Jack scoffed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Negative." Soundwave said with a rare hint of fear in his mechanical voice.

"You're giant robots." Miko reminded them. "Scrappy here is… teeny."

"You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!" Knock Out yelled.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said, stroking the scraplet.

The little creature stirred from its slumber, blinking a few times. But as soon as it laid its optics on the five fear struck Decepticons, its mouth widened, revealing dozens upon dozens of white rotating razor sharp teeth. The scraplet leapt out of Raf's arms and made a bee line for the Decepticons, who all started to open fire. But he little creature zig zagged unpredictably, evading any and all laser bolts. The scraplet leapt into the air and latched itself onto Quickbolt's leg and began leaving a trail of bite marks. The human children watched with fearful wide eyes as Qucikbolt grabbed the scraplet, only for the creature to slip out of his servo and continued to eat leaving a trail of bite marks. The Decepticon scout smacked the scraplet off his arm and sent the creature flying into the air. But it landed on its legs and advanced toward the Decepticons. But then it was struck by Raf, who had managed to find a nearby crowbar. He continued to slam it into the scraplet, even after it went offline.

Raf was about to strike it again, but Jack grabbed it, causing the young boy to come back to his senses. "Whoa, easy there, killer." Jack said, a little unnerved by what he saw. Raf panted before gasping and ran to Quickbolt.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Miko said, surprised to see Raf perform such a violent action.

"Neither did I." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry, Quickbolt!" Raf exclaimed frantically.

"**It's okay, Raf. You didn't know." **Quickbolt assured him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf asked Knock Out as he checked over Quickbolt.

"It's just a mesh wound, he'll be fine." The red medic said.

"Now do you believe me?" Breakdown demanded. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, especially living metal."

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asked as he and Miko joined them.

"I'm afraid not." Shockwave began. "There is never just one scraplet, they always travel in numbers. And I fear I know how they managed to enter in here."

The group of eight went to the sparring room where the pod was stored, only to find a large busted outward. "It is as I feared, this is a scraplet pod." Shockwave observed, shining a light into the interior of the pod.

"Um, an empty scraplet pod." Breakdown added nervously.

"The pod was most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to crash in the Artic where the subzero conditions forced them to remain in stasis." Shockwave deduced.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack said, armed with a crowbar.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added, also armed with a crowbar.

"So… how many are we talking about?" Raf asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Thousands." Shockwave answered, moving the light away from the pod. "And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are undeniable signs that their infestation is well under way."

This was a bad situation indeed.

* * *

_**The Artic**_

Megatron was descending down a cliff, a device in his servo. He had decided to investigate the surrounding area of where Quickbolt and Breakdown had found the pod. Starscream went north and Steelstrike went west. He hadn't heard from them in a while, so he had assumed nothing had turned up in their quadrants. Megatron hadn't found anything either. Suddenly, his Decepticon emblem went off, signaling it was time to go. He placed a digit on his com-link, getting connected with his companions. "Starscream, Steelstrike. What are your status?"

"_My sensor just went off." _Starscream reported first.

"_Mine as well. Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly." _Steelstrike quipped.

"Megatron to base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate the ground bridge." The response he got was static feedback. A sinking feeling formed within Megatron. Something was wrong back home.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone had gathered in the command center. Soundwave was at the computer terminal, desperately attempting to get a hold of Megatron. "Soundwave to Megatron. Do you read? Situation at base escalating." On the screen, images of Megatron, Steelstrike, and Starscream were displayed, but the screens themselves fizzled out.

"The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system." Shockwave deduced gravely as he turned his attention to the others. "If we do not eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire facility into a scrapheap."

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Breakdown yelled.

"**I agree!" **Quickbolt nodded frantically.

"Me too!" Knock Out added, fearing for his finish.

"Evacuation is not a logical option. If we do not repair the ground bridge as soon as possible, Megatron, Steelstrike, and Starscream will perish." Shockwave told them.

"They… will?" Jack asked worryingly.

Miko stormed over to the railing and decided to give Breakdown a talk. "Breakdown, you never run." She scolded him.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a Con, I have." Breakdown retorted, trembling. "They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there's nothing left, and I mean _nothing_!"

"Not even your optics." Knock Out added, trembling as well.

Jack took a few steps forward. "You have to let us help." He declared.

"We're not made of metal." Raf added.

"Yeah. The scraplets can't hurt us." Miko finished.

"Scraplets are not known for feasting upon organic beings to state their hunger. Yes, you three would prove extremely beneficial under this extreme situation." Shockwave said, relieved.

"Okay, good. So we divide and conquer. I'll watch you and Soundwave as you both repair the ground bridge." Jack stated.

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko decreed, pointing her thumb at Breakdown, Knock Out, and Quickbolt, all whose optics widened before they glanced at each other, shuddered in fear.

* * *

_**The Artic**_

Megatron, Starscream, and Steelstrike were trudging through frozen landscape, with Megatron being first, Starscream in the middle, and Steelstrike at the rear.

"Megatron to base. Do you read?" The Decepticon leader tried communicating with the base again, and just like last time, he received feedback as a reply.

Starscream fell to the ground, the cold taking a toll on him. "Up you go, commander." Steelstrike said as she helped him up, despite the Seeker being taller.

"We need to do something, and fast." Starscream stated. They're not going to last much longer out in the freezing cold.

"How about a nice long trip?" Steelstrike proposed as she scraped off her arm left arm. "I hear Miami's beautiful this time of the year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too far, Steelstrike." Megatron started. "Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy, and hasten the freezing process. Until Soundwave and Shockwave send for us, and they will, our best option would be to seek shelter, and insulate ourselves."

"Well, we better start looking, because we're not going to last much longer out here." Starscream mused, and the trio resumed walking.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko, Breakdown, and Knock Out were slowly walking down a hall, the two Decepticons had their weapons deployed. Breakdown had a cybertronian flashlight in his right servo. While Miko was calm, Knock Out and Breakdown were on edge, as in even the faintest sound or slightest movement could set them off. "I get be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?!" Miko exclaimed.

"Raf found the first one here, right?" Breakdown asked. As soon as the he finished speaking, the lights went out. "AAAAH!" The Stunticon emitted a high pitched scream, after the lights turned back on.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked snidely as she turned around while Knock Out snickered, finding it funny despite the situation.

"No." Breakdown immediately denied, looking around. "Maybe… can we talk about this later?" He finished with an annoyed look. Miko shrugged as she turned around and continued walking down the hall, while Breakdown shot Knock Out a glare.

The trio rounded a corner and kept moving down the hall. The sound of clinking brought Knock Out's attention upward. "Take it easy guys. Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be-"

The sound of more clinking cut her off. As soon as Knock Out started firing wildly, Breakdown moved Miko away from him. Knock Out fired a third time and cables came down on him. When Miko and Breakdown turned around, Miko gaped and it was Breakdown's turn to laugh.

"AAAAH! LOOK OUT! AAAAAH!" Knock Out screeched as he squirmed in the curtain of cables.

"Okay, I wish I didn't see that." Miko muttered with a smirk as Breakdown composed himself.

"Knock Out, calm down, you're fine, it's just a bunch of cables." Breakdown said.

The Decepticon medic froze and his senses returned to him. "Oh. Right. Cables." He said with a few nervous chuckles. But when he inadvertently pulled down on one of the cables, scraplets started pouring down from above by the dozens. "AAAAH!" Knock Out and Breakdown yelled as they did their best to fight off the creatures.

In a different hallway, Raf and Quickbolt came to a stop at a corner and looked down a hall. Said hall was covered in bite marks on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. **"I don't like this." **Quickbolt beeped fearfully.

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf thought aloud.

He and Quickbolt walked down the hall, noticing a hole in a vent leading into a turbine fan tunnel. Quickbolt glanced back briefly with fear in his optics, then resumed walking. Quickbolt then beckoned Raf to move out of the way and the Decepticon moved the vent cover.

"Aah!" Raf cried out, readying himself as Quickbolt aimed his blaster.

But the tunnel was empty. Nothing was in it. Their attention was directed to their rear when they heard clinking coming from within the floor vent. It became louder and louder, then even more scraplets crawled out of it and went straight for Quickbolt, who started to fire upon them, but their numbers overwhelmed him.

Meanwhile in the command center, Soundwave and Shockwave were still repairing the ground bridge, Jack was walking around with a crowbar, on alert for any scraplets. "How's it going over there?" Jack asked the two Decepticons.

"We've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge is still not receiving power." Shockwave said in frustration.

Then Soundwave's visor lit up. "Alert, movement detected."

Sure enough, Jack heard clinking. Raising his crowbar, he looked around and froze when he saw more scraplets coming out of one of the vents in the wall. They scurried around on said wall before they laid their optics on the two Decepticons, they opened their mouths and… started to fly.

"Whoa! They fly?! You never said they could fly!" Jack exclaimed in alarm as the scraplets flew toward Soundwave and Shockwave.

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Tactical retreat." Soundwave said as Laserbeak flew off his chest. Soundwave always puts Laserbeak's wellbeing before his own.

Some of the scraplets went after Laserbeak, but the Minicon was faster and more agile. Soundwave and Shockwave fired upon the incoming scraplets, but they simply evaded the laser bolts and latched onto the Decepticons, causing them to fall onto the floor. "Shockwave, Soundwave!" Jack yelled as he ran to help them.

"Jack! The fire extinguisher! Hurry!" Shockwave exclaimed.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He ran to grab the fire extinguisher and sprayed its contents on the two Decepticons. The cold had the desired effect and the scraplets fell off them. But more were flying in the air.

Breakdown, Knock Out, Quickbolt, Miko, and Raf came into the command center, the three Decepticons covered in bite marks. "Shockwave, hand me my patch kit and my buffer. We're leaking energon like- WHOA!" Knock Out cut off his sentence when he saw the flying scraplets.

The airborne scraplets took notice of the new arrivals, so they opened their jaws and darted toward them. Knock Out and Quickbolt fired at them, but once again, the scraplets evaded them. "Eat this!" Breakdown roared as he brought his hammer down. He looked at his weapon to see if he had smashed any scarplets. But to his dismay… there wasn't any there. He looked at his other servo, and saw scraplets munching on it. "AAAAH!"

Jack, Miko, and Raf, aided by Laserbeak, scrambled to aid their friends. It was a horror show indeed.

* * *

_**The Artic **_

Megatron, Starscream, and Steelstrike had managed to find shelter. It wasn't much, but it was better than walking out in the blizzard.

"Steelstrike, wake up." Starscream said. They couldn't risk falling into recharge out here, for they may not wake up.

Two wheeler opened her optics, her knees drawn to her chest plate and arms wrapped around her legs. "Just resting my optics." Steelstrike groaned.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Megatron said.

"What do you suggest?" Steelstrike asked.

"Oh! How about we play a game?" Starscream suggested.

"Sure, let's play who screwed things up back at base?" Steelstrike said.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Megatron stated.

"Caused by Breakdown." Starscream chimed in.

"Let's see. No com-link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful." Steelstrike added.

"Yeah. I remember when we first arrived on Earth, and Breakdown walked into those power lines." Starscream took a moment to chuckle at the memory. "Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Really? I wish I was there for that." Steelstrike said.

"Breakdown may be… too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone." Megatron said, and the Seeker and the two wheeler agreed with him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

By a saving grace, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Laserbeak had managed to save the others from being devoured. Right now, the four were making sure the scraplets in the command center were down. "Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

The answer came from the distance, in the form of a whirring sound. "I'm afraid not. These were merely scouts." Shockwave said.

"**Oh scrap." **Quickbolt groaned.

"So… the rest of them know we're in here?" Breakdown asked nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next targets, Megatron, Steelstrike, and Starscream will become one with the Allspark. It is imperative that we get the ground bridge operational." Shockwave declared.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf noted.

"Why not back to the Artic?" Jack suggested, hold up the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet! One stop shopping." Miko quipped.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, subzero temperature should freeze them on contact." Shockwave stated, seeing the effectiveness in the plan. "Now, if the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line. Yes, it is the only logical explanation."

"**I'm still hurting though." **Quickbolt said.

"Well, if we weren't breaching, one of us can get back over there and fix it." Knock Out groaned.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked.

The human trio then followed Shockwave's instructions and walked down a hall with a pipeline on the floor. Scraplets were also in the area, but the little creatures ignored them. "Remember, we're okay." Jack told Miko and Raf as they stepped over the scraplets. "We're not made of metal." They continued down the hall until Jack noticed something leaking. "There's the breach. Come on, let's get to work." Jack said as they rushed over and began to repair the breach.

Meanwhile in the command center, the five Decepticons were waiting for the kids to finish the repairs while praying to Primus that scraplets didn't come to get them now. "So if we get… when we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out, or bring our Cons in?" Breakdown asked.

"Megatron, Starscream, and Steelstrike will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait." Knock Out said.

"Where are we gonna get bait?!" Breakdown demanded. "The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

Meanwhile, Jack, Miko, and Raf had just finished repairing the breach when the scraplet horde flew past them and into a vent in the ceiling. "They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled, alarmed.

In the command center, the scraplets burst through the vents and flew around in the air, and the five Decepticons eyed them with fearful optics.

* * *

_**The Artic**_

Megatron, Steelstrike, and Starscream were on the verge of system shutdown. Hope of a rescue was dwindling. "You know the worst part?" Starscream began. "After fighting Structs all these years. Getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"Starscream." Megatron started. "This may not be the finish that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if the three of us are to become one with the Allspark."

Steelstrike reached out and gently gripped Megatron's and Starscream's servos with her own. If this is in fact the end, at least they weren't dying alone. "It's been an honor serving with you both, Lord Megatron, Commander Starscream." The two wheeler said.

"You as well, Steelstrike." Starscream said with a smile.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Jack, Miko, and Raf ran into the command center. "Guys, all systems go!" Jack shouted.

"Fire it up!" Miko added.

Soundwave stood up and gripped the ground bridge lever. "Ground bridge… activated." He said weakly as he lowered the lever and collapsed back onto the floor.

The ground bridge tunnel came alive with a bright green and white glow. Breakdown eyed his companions before looking around, eventually turning his helm up to glare at the scraplets, who were in the process of dislodging a metal railing on the ceiling, causing it to fall down with a violent clang. "Bait, eh?" He muttered as he stood up and walked over to the ground bridge tunnel and waved at the scraplets, getting their attention. "Ready for the main course?" The scraplets replied by opening their mouths. "Come and get it!" The Stunticon then limped into the tunnel, the scraplets following him. He then leapt into the portal.

* * *

_**The Artic**_

The Artic trio had spotted the ground bridge, and relief washed over them. And so, they slowly made their way toward their salvation when Breakdown came out of it. "Breakdown! What the frag took you so long?!" Steelstrike yelled out.

"Down, DOWN!" The Stunticon shouted before collapsing to the snow, the scraplets flying over him.

"Scraplets?!" Starscream screeched in alarm.

Megatron got in front of Steelstrike and Starscream, shielding them as the scraplets opened their jaws. They came closer and closer…

Then ice formed over them, rendering them lifeless as they bounced off Megatron. "Well, that would explain what happened at base." Steelstrike mused.

Breakdown peaked his helm up. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a wreck." He groaned.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone was gathered in the medical section of the commander center. Megatron and Starscream had been defrosted, Steelstrike and Quickbolt were lying on medical berths, and Breakdown was leaning against the medical spiral. Jack, Miko, and Raf were on laptops, and Knock Out was buffing his paint job.

"Report bio circuity status." Shockwave requested.

"Levels are rising." Jack replied with a thumbs up.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Quickbolt's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Breakdown's interface patch." Shockwave continued.

"It's steady." Raf informed.

"Looking good." Miko said with a thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Megatron began with a smile. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It would be illogical to have all the credit assigned to me. The humans aided greatly to the situation." Shockwave said as he looked at the three humans with pride in his singular blue optic.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Starscream chimed in.

Suddenly, Miko screamed loudly. "Scraplet?!" Jack shouted, he and Raf raising their crowbars.

"SPIDER!" Miko shouted. "Is it on me?!" She then took off shrieking frantically.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Breakdown asked as Knock Out snickered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	8. Con Job

**Helloooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter eight of Transformers Prime Rewritten! This will introduce two new OCs, one for each side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It had been a week since the scraplet infestation, and the majority of the base had been repaired. Everyone on Team Decepticon had pitched in and helped out, but Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knock Out had been the ones that did most of the work. The ground bridge, however, was the one piece of tech that seemed to have the most problems. Sometimes it would work, other times the lever would burst with smoke and sparks.

Anyway, Breakdown entered the command center from the hallway leading to the storage rooms and sparring room, Miko perched on his shoulder. "Alright, chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know, Miko. Last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Breakdown said, and saw that Miko's face had dropped. Fortunately, he had something else in mind. "But, there's a monster truck rally in town." The young girl's face lit up in excitement.

The computer terminal went off. "Lord Megatron, signal detected on restricted band. Origin; starship entering the solar system." Soundwave reported. On the screen, a blue dot approaching Earth was displayed as Soundwave typed more. "Signal confirmed; Decepticon identification beacon."

"So, there are other Cons out there?" Jack asked, Raf standing beside him.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Steelstrike responded.

"Hold on, I hate to be the party pooper but let's not get our hopes up, since we know Structs tend to bait traps with bogus beacons." Knock Out cut in.

"Unknown vessel, this is Decepticon Outpost Delta One, identify yourself." Megatron said into the com-link.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Destructicon combat brigades." _A female voice replied, a voice that made Starscream's helm peak up. He knew that voice all too well.

"Valkyrie?!" The Seeker blurted out, and ten faces went to him, but he ignored them as he sped up the terminal. "Ha! You old sky queen! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

"_Starscream? Is that you?" _The Decepticon now known as Valkyrie asked, excitement in her voice. _"What's with all the security?"_

"The planet we're on has been invaded by Destructicons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?" Starscream inquired, very excited to see one of his oldest friends.

"_Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal." _Valkyrie responded.

Miko instantly lit up at the thought of another Decepticon coming. She wondered what Valkyrie looked like. "Another Con is coming here. How cool is that?!" She asked.

"Valkyrie, I know of her only by reputation." Megatron said before looking at his second in command. "Can you verify her voice print?" If this was indeed Valkyrie, then they have gained another ally in their fight against the Destructicons.

"She is one thousand percent the real deal, Lord Megatron." Starscream said without hesitation.

The Champion of Kaon nodded, he trusted Starscream entirely. "We will send landing coordinates, Valkyrie. Safe journey."

"See ya soon Valk. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Starscream said.

"_I look forward to it." _Valkyrie responded before the transmission ended.

Steelstrike was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. Almost. "So, who's the girlfriend?" She teased after she walked up to the Seeker.

If cybertronians were capable of blushing, Starscream would be as red as a tomato. "Valkyrie and I go way back. She was one of my top lieutenants during my time as leader of the Seekers. Steeljaw's gonna wish she never found us."

The Seekers were one of the most well- known Decepticon groups during the war for Cybertron, admired by the Decepticons and feared by the Destructicons. The unit consisted entirely of flyers, and was founded and led by Starscream, alongside Skywarp, Thundercracker, Slipstream, Sunstorm, Jetfire, and Acidstorm. Other flight frames like Dirge, Ramjet, and Valkyrie joined later on, seeing the success and the popularity of the unit.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Unbeknownst to the Decepticons, they were not the only ones that received Valkyrie's transmission. Steeljaw was listening to the conversation with interest, thanks to Betawave. On the faceless Struct's visor, various figures of Decepticons were being displayed until it stopped on one.

"A war heroine, eh?" Steeljaw chuckled sinisterly, seeing the perfect opportunity in this. "We don't have much time. Sleekslick."

At his command, a slender, female Destructicon emerged from the shadows. After Betawave had gathered the information on Valkyrie, he sent out one of his tentacle like cables and inserted itself into Sleekslick's chest plate, and soon enough, her armor began to reformat and shift, until her new form was the soon to arrive Decepticon.

"I too know how to prepare a proper welcome." Steeljaw purred menacingly, taking satisfaction in how flawless their copy was. If his plan went accordingly, Megatron and the Decepticons will soon be one with the Allspark.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Things at Decepticon base have been interesting since Valkyrie's transmission. At the moment, everyone was gathered in the command center. On the computer screen, a dot moving across an area was being displayed. "Valkyrie's ship is approaching the designated landing zone, Lord Megatron." Soundwave reported.

"You think she's here to visit?" Raf asked, a little excited.

"Maybe she'll stay!" Miko chimed in, before placing a finger on her chin. "Hmm, she'll have to find her own human though." She added.

The sound of beeping diverted their attention to the ground bridge lever. Knock Out inputted the coordinates in and lowered the lever. "Ground bridge charging up." The medic quipped before the machine fizzled out with sparks, making him flinch and groan before banging his servo on the machine, and it seemed to be restored. "Cursed scraplets! The ground bridge hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Valkyrie's gonna land halfway around the world, and then you'll bridge her here?" Jack asked Megatron.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Destructicons are tracking Valkyrie's ship." The Decepticon leader explained, since the enemy faction was mostly likely doing just that. The Prowler had enough firepower to level cities.

Meanwhile, Starscream had taken to pacing back and forth anxiously, his servos behind his back. He could barely contain his excitement in seeing one of his oldest friends that he hasn't seen for a long time. Miko took notice of this as she gripped the railing.

"Oh man, I've never seen Starscream so hyped." The young girl said.

"Neither have I, Miko, and that's saying something, since I've known him for centuries." Breakdown added.

"You'll love Valkyrie! We were like siblings, and tonight, we're gonna celebrate!" Starscream exclaimed happily.

"Am I dreaming or did I just hear Starscream say we're gonna party?" Miko asked, thinking she had misheard.

"That's a side of Starscream no one's seen in a long time." Knock Out snickered.

But before anyone could add to the topic, the alarm went off. On the screen, ten red dots were moving in on the lone blue one. "Alert! Hostile contacts closing in on Valkyrie's position." Soundwave informed them all.

"Struct scum!" Breakdown snarled.

* * *

_**Egypt **_

A red and gold colored ship was soaring across the skies of Egypt when ten Vehicon fliers seemed to appear out of nowhere and fired upon the ship. Said ship easily managed to evade the laser bolts. The chase went on, one side attempting to outmatch the other, one side looking to bring down the ship they were sharing the skies with. A Vehicon managed to land a lucky hit on the ship, causing it to crash down into the sandy ground. The Vehicon squad transformed into bipedal mode and began to approach the wreckage when a blue laser bolt darted out of the smoke, striking one drone down, causing the others to activate their weapons. Emerging from the smoke, came a slender female Decepticon with matching colors as the ship, wings protruding out of her back.

"If you're aiming to ruin my day boys, you're gonna have to aim higher than that." Valkyrie sneered, preparing herself for combat.

The Vehicons responded to that by firing at the female Seeker. Valkyrie lunged for them, swiftly evading left and right before leaping into the air and came down on one of the drones with a dive kick. Another drone swung his blaster down on Valkyrie, but she blocked it with her arm before grabbing the offending Vehicon and tossing it over her shoulder. She then elbowed another Vehicon in the face plate without even looking before jumping back to avoid a claw swipe from another drone. The female seeker leapt into the air and landed behind the Vehicon, brought her arm down on drone's own arm before kicking it in the chest plate. She unleashed a barrage of punches on another drone before finishing it off with an upper cut.

"You Structs have gone soft." Valkyrie taunted as she converted her servos into sharp, curved, and serrated blades and charged toward the remaining Vehicons.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Breakdown, Starscream, Steelstrike, and Quickbolt were gathered at the ground bridge tunnel. "Open the ground bridge Shockwave! We're missing all the action!" Breakdown hollered impatiently, itching to pound some dents into Vehicons.

Shockwave lowered the ground bridge lever and activated the vortex. "We will prepare sick bay." The scientist said.

Starscream scoffed. "For who? The Destructicons? This is Valkyrie we're talking about."

With that said, the rescue team ran into the vortex.

* * *

_**Egypt **_

The ground bridge portal opened up, and the four Decepticons came out, weapons at the ready. But they were met with the offline frames of the Vehicons that littered the battlefield. Starscream watched with a proud smile as he watched Valkyrie finish off the last Vehicon with a swift stab. "Hehe, I taught her that." The male Seeker said to his teammates proudly.

Valkyrie retracted her blades before approaching the new arrivals. "Ever think I might need a hand here?"

"What, and spoil the show?" Breakdown scoffed.

Steelstrike placed a servo on her hip and pointed at a Vehicon. "You missed one."

Valkyrie didn't even bother to stop walking and look to shoot at the Vehicon that was attempting to stand up. "If this is all you got, the planet's in bigger trouble then I thought."

Starscream stared at her for a split second before running over and embraced Valkyrie. "Valk!" The male seeker exclaimed happily as Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Steelstrike watched with amused smirks.

"Ha! It's been too long!" Valkyrie proclaimed.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The five Decepticons ran into the base just as the control panel short- circuited and shut down the vortex. They were lucky, had they been inside when that happened, it would have ended very badly for them.

"Soundwave, it appears we will have to make more repairs for the ground bridge." Shockwave said.

"Acknowledged." Soundwave nodded before the two began their work.

"Valkyrie, allow me to introduce you to our newest team members; Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Starscream pointed to the three kids.

"Hi/Hello/What's up?" All three kids greeted.

"You three been keeping Starscream out of trouble?" Valkyrie asked them as she pointed a digit at the mech in question.

"We try to, but trouble seems to find him anyway." Miko answered with a quip.

Valkyrie smiled. "We're gonna get along just fine." The female Seeker then noticed the Decepticon leader approaching her and turned to greet the much taller mech. "Lord Megatron, an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Valkyrie." Megatron said with a warm smile. It had been a long time seen another Decepticon. Most of them had either perished in the heat of battle or have gone into hiding. "What do you have to report from your long journey?"

"Been traveling from planet to planet, looking for any sign of friend or foe. And here, I found both." Valkyrie responded, gesturing to Starscream.

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's this party started!" Starscream said before patting Valkyrie on the back. The two Seekers then clapped servos, and laughed as if it was the old days back on Cybertron.

"It is going to be an interesting night." Shockwave muttered.

"Affirmative." Soundwave agreed.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw and Betawave were walking down a corridor, the former discussing recent events. "The moment Sleekslick passed through that ground bridge, we lost her tracking signal." In all honesty, Steeljaw had actually expected something like that. Shockwave and Soundwave are technological geniuses, so it's of no surprise that they managed to cook up something as such. "The Decepticon base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it. Ah, no matter. I have complete faith in Sleekslick." The two stopped at a door, where two guarding Vehicons straightened themselves. The brig door opened, revealing the real Valkyrie, suspended in the air by energy cuffs. "Our inside woman is already inside." Steeljaw said as he and Betawave approached her.

Valkyrie lifted her helm up to glare at the approaching Destructicons. "Tell Shadowsaber she's fragged in the head if she thinks Starscream won't sniff out an impostor." She spat out venomously.

Steeljaw growled at the mention of Shadowsaber. It angered him whenever he heard the name of his late predecessor, nearly late. "Didn't you hear? I'm the one leading the Destructicons now." Steeljaw told her.

Valkyrie raised an optic ridge. "You?!" She scoffed in disbelief. "Oh please!"

Steeljaw unleashed a beastly snarl and attempted to swing his claws at the female Seeker, but Betawave restrained him. The wolf like Destructicon took back his arm with a yank. "Yes, she may yet be of use." Steeljaw began before turning his attention to Valkyrie. "Like the late Makeshift, Sleekslick is very good at keeping up appearances. She only needs enough time to fool your friends and open their ground bridge from within so that I may finally learn the location of the Decepticon base. And go in with my pack to stain its floor with the spilled energon… of Megatron."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Not long after Valkyrie's arrival, a party had started. Miko was playing her guitar, Starscream, Valkyrie, Breakdown, and Knock Out were throwing around a large crumpled metal ball as Steelstrike, Jack, Raf, and Quickbolt watched. Despite the rather noisy environment, Shockwave and Soundwave continued working on repairing the ground bridge, although the party was testing their patience.

"Come on, Valk! Show them what you got!" Starscream encouraged.

At his words, Valkyrie tossed the ball at Breakdown, causing the Stunticon to skid back a bit because of the force of the throw when he got it. "Whoa! Nice lob." Breakdown complimented the female Seeker before tossing the ball to Knock Out.

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked Steelstrike as they eyed ball.

"It's called lobbing, the number one pass time on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." Steelstrike explained.

Miko continued playing her guitar before directing her attention to Raf. "Come on, Raf! Show us some moves!" She exclaimed, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, all right." Raf reluctantly gave in and stood up. He then started to do the robot, a dance that seemed to interest Quickbolt.

"Of course, the robot." Jack laughed while Steelstrike smirked.

Quickbolt watched Raf do a few more moves. **"Hey, that looks cool." **He then started to dance himself, copying the young boy flawlessly.

Shockwave looked away from his work to take a look. As much as he enjoyed the company of his companions, he did sometimes miss the solitude of his laboratory back on Cybertron. After a few seconds, he returned his attention to the task at hand. Jack's eyes roamed around the base and noticed someone was absent. "Hey, where's Megatron?" He asked.

"He went out for a flight, parties aren't his scene." Steelstrike explained.

Starscream was the one in possession of the lob ball. "Coming at ya!" He shouted at Valkyrie before tossing the metal ball and it soared through the air.

Valkyrie leapt up to catch it, but it slipped through her digits and crashed into the wall further behind her before dropping down onto the ground bridge controls, making Shockwave and Soundwave flinch away. "Please be more careful. Soundwave and I are attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here." Shockwave chided them as calmly as he could.

Valkyrie walked over and picked the ball up. "Sorry, professor. Guess we're just a little charged up." She walked over then stopped next to Shockwave, eyeing the ground bridge tunnel. "You built this bridge from scratch?" She asked the scientist.

"I did, but I cannot take all the credit. Soundwave contributed equally to its construction." Shockwave said.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Valkyrie commented, impressed. It wasn't often someone manages to accomplish such a thing.

"Indeed it is." Shockwave happily agreed.

"Something wrong with it?"

"We had a scraplet infestation a week ago. The damage they caused to the ground bridge was greater than I had anticipated. As of the last use of the ground bridge, Soundwave and I had no choice but to place it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?"

"The defrag process cannot be interrupted without causing severe and potentially irreparable damage."

"So… how long will the defrag take?"

"By my calculations, a few hours at most."

Valkyrie seemed pleased by the conversation and continued the lobbing game, no one noticing her sinister smirk.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Steeljaw and Betawave were in the command bridge, the former on the verge of losing his patience. The longer this took, the more likely the Decepticons, particularly Starscream, if what Valkyrie said is true, will notice something seems fishy about their new arrival. Despite Sleekslick having a perfect track record of never being caught during the war on Cybertron, Steeljaw couldn't help but to have his doubts.

"Sleekslick still hasn't opened their ground bridge, or otherwise sent us the coordinates of their base. Her disguise maybe flawless, but she won't fool the Decepticons forever." Steeljaw growled.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

After a few more rounds of lobbing, the participants called it off and changed over to telling war stories, mostly Starscream. "So, there we were, no communications, low on energon, and surrounded by Structs… and what does Valk do?" All eyes went to the Decepticon in question.

She shifted a little before speaking. "Well, what I do best."

"She fires a laser bolt into the primary heat exchanger." Starscream supplied.

"Seemed like a solid idea at the time." Valkyrie shrugged.

"The whole place went sky high!" Starscream threw his arms into the air.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed, enjoying the stories the male Seeker was telling.

"Wow, sounds like it was quite an event." Breakdown mused.

"Yeah." Starscream agreed, shifting his wings up and down. "I'm still picking shrapnel out of my wings."

"That's no surprise, given how long your wings are." Steelstrike teased, causing Breakdown and Knock Out to snicker.

Starscream ignored them and looked at Valkyrie's arm. "There it is, Valkyrie's signature; one shot, maximum effectiveness." He then looked his friend, who seemed to be dozing out. "Hey, you alright?"

"What?" Valkyrie asked, being brought out of her trance.

"You don't seem like yourself." Starscream noted.

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie stood up and faced the grey and sliver Seeker, looking defensive.

"I don't know, you seem quiet." Starscream observed. It wasn't like Valkyrie to be so quiet.

"Aw, I've stuck in my ship for too long. I should go topside before I go crazy." Valkyrie responded.

"Well, I have air patrol in the morning, you can come with after we find a suitable vehicle mode for you."

"Let's go now." Valkyrie was becoming impatient.

"And break up the party? Come on, the gang's loving you." Breakdown said.

"Yeah, you gotta tell them about the battle of Decazon pass!" Starscream suggested. It was one of the most famous battles in the history of the Seekers.

"You tell them. You're better at it." Valkyrie countered before looking at Miko. "How about if Miko shows me the rest of your base?"

Starscream was caught by surprise. Again, something was off about Valkyrie. "Well, yeah, sure, Valk. Go ahead." He conceded with nervous laughter.

Miko grinned and hopped off the metal crate she had been sitting on. "Tour starts now!" She declared as Valkyrie followed her. "Do you play any instruments? How many blasters do you have? Have you scrapped more Destructicons then Starscream?"

Steelstrike noticed Starscream staring after the departing pair with a glum expression, and exchanged glances with Knock Out. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just… out of sorts I guess." Starscream replied as he turned around.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous?" Knock Out teased with a smirk.

Starscream's wings twitched. "That Miko's making a new friend? As if. Something… something's not right about Valkyrie." He voiced his concerns aloud. He had no idea how right he actually is.

"Starscream, really?" Steelstrike asked, coming closer. "She's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen her for centuries. She could be rocket-lagged, or… well, Cons do change, you know?" She had known plenty of other Decepticons who had survived the horrors of battle, but were forever changed in drastic ways.

"Not Valkyrie."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Meanwhile, the real Valkyrie was still imprisoned in the brig. She had to get out. Right now, a cheap knock off of her was with Starscream and his friends, plotting to open their ground bridge to allow Steeljaw to storm their location. She started to look around and her optics landed on the Vehicon guard. After eyeing the drone for a few seconds, a mental smirk crossed her face plate. Vehicons aren't very intelligent and could be easily fooled. After a minute or two of thinking, she came up with a plan. She started to squirm and grunt, making it so she was trying to escape. The Vehicon came over and jammed its weapon in Valkyrie's face plate. Success. "You're not going anywhere, Decepticon."

The drone moved its weapon away from the female Seeker. Valkyrie smirked and took her chance. She grabbed the sides of Vehicon's helm with her legs, causing the drone to shoot wildly. "That's no way to treat a lady." Valkyrie scolded. The drone screamed and continued to blindly shoot until one of the laser bolts hit the control console, freeing her. After terminating the Vehicon, Valkyrie bolted out of the brig. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko and Valkyrie were in the hallway junction containing the storage and sparring rooms, the tour was coming to an end. "So, that's pretty much it. Energon stockpile, power generator, armory, everything you need to blow the joint sky high." Miko finished with a quip.

Valkyrie looked around. "Where is this bunker located, exactly?" She asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Miko threatened with a look that was supposed to be menacing, clenching her fist. Valkyrie wasn't fazed by the threat. "Kidding!" Miko exclaimed, jumping once. "Just outside Jasper, Nevada. Though I don't expect that to mean much to you." She before continuing to walk down the hall.

"Can't say it does. So, uh, anyway out of here besides ground bridging?" Valkyrie asked, a small hint of desperation in her voice.

"Why?" Miko asked, a pleading and somewhat hurt look on her face. "You're not planning leave already, do you? Come on, I'll show you." The young girl then motioned for Valkyrie to follow her.

Meanwhile in the command center, Soundwave and Shockwave were still working on the ground bridge. On the panel screen, six bars were being displayed, four of them being blue, and the other two being orange. "Ground bridge reparation status; ninety percent complete." Soundwave reported.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Shockwave praised his friend.

Starscream, Steelstrike, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt were still having the talk. "Look, I know Valkyrie better than anyone." Starscream told his friends. He had a way of proving if this was really Valkyrie that was in the base right now. He was just hoping to Primus he was wrong.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Valkyrie asked as she and Miko entered the command center.

It took all of Starscream's will not to scowl. It was time to put his plan into action. "I was just telling everyone about you and me, at the battle of Decazon pass."

"That's a heck of a story." The red and gold femme smiled.

"Yeah, tell it." Starscream insisted, and the atmosphere instantly became tense.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about after we go off-roading?" Miko said, bored.

"Stay out of this, Miko!" Starscream snapped.

"Easy, Starscream." Steelstrike soothed.

"I'm not sure if I-" Valkyrie began but was cut off.

"Tell it!" Starscream repeated.

Valkyrie glared at him for a few seconds. "Fine, you wanna live in the past, Starscream?" Jack, Miko, and Raf exchanged uneasy glances. "The Destructicons were all over us, our communications were being jammed, and Structs were bearing down on us with everything they had. Starscream and I engaged them and took them down with ease. When enemy reinforcements arrived, I shot the support pillars, and we managed to escape. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly how it happened." Starscream seemingly agreed. "Except for one itsy bitsy little thing." At those words, the smirk on Valkyrie's face plate dropped and her optics widened in shock. "I wasn't there."

All eyes went to the group, even Soundwave and Shockwave dropped what they were doing to pay attention. "I had already left the Seekers to go train under Megatron, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Valkyrie's public service record." Starscream hissed coldly, pointing a claw at the one who dared to impersonate his friend.

Sleekslick started to panic. Never before had she been discovered, and now here she was, cover blown, outnumbered and outgunned in the heart of enemy territory. Fortunately, she found a way to shield herself… in the form of a young girl. "Starscream, what does that have to do wi- AAAAH!" Miko didn't get to finish when Sleekslick snatched her.

"Miko!" Breakdown roared as Sleekslick dodged Steelstrike and ran for the ground bridge.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp." Sleekslick threatened with her real voice.

The imposter then shot a glare at Shockwave and Soundwave, who were about to grab her. "Valkyrie! What are you doing?!" Miko demanded, struggling in Sleekslick's grip.

"That's not Valkyrie." Starscream growled. He wanted nothing more than to tear apart the impostor, but he knew that if he made a move, it wouldn't end well for Miko.

"Destructicon coward! Let the girl go and face us!" Breakdown snarled.

"Oh don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Sleekslick assured him with an insane smile.

"Is there a real Valkyrie?" Jack inquired in alarm.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Steeljaw is making sport of her." Sleekslick said smugly.

Starscream's glare deepened. He did not like the thought of Steeljaw laying his claws on Valkyrie. Sleekslick inputted some coordinates into the ground bridge, seeing it was fully operational. "About time." She grumbled as she lowered the lever and the ground bridge tunnel came to life.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

On the flight deck of the Destruticon warship, Steeljaw approached a massive battalion of Vehicons. This was his strike team, the one he would use to storm the Decepticon base… if only Sleekslick would open their ground bridge! "Are you sure we are at the coordinates you supplied to Sleekslick?!" Steeljaw growled at Betawave, who simply nodded. "Then what is taking her?!"

"Maybe they gave your girl such a spark warming welcome." A voice said. Steeljaw snapped his helm toward the direction and was surprised to see the real Valkyrie walking causally toward him, a glare on her face plate. "She got all soft and fuzzy and decided to switch sides."

The wolf like Destructicon chuckled. "My, my. Aren't you a bold one? Can't you see that you're vastly outnumbered?" Steeljaw gestured at the Vehicon battalion behind him.

"I think I see some boys who will vastly enjoy watching me leave some scars on that ugly face plate of yours." Valkyrie sneered.

Steeljaw roared and leapt into the air with the intention of crushing Valkyrie underneath his weight, but the female Seeker darted out of the way. Valkyrie converted her servos into her blades and lunged for her opponent. Steeljaw was caught off guard by the red and gold femme's speed and was thus hit with a barrage of slashes. Steeljaw snarled and swung his tail at Valkyrie, who jumped into the air and came down with a dive kick, landing a blow on Steeljaw's face plate. The wolf like Destructicon stumbled back before slashing his claws at Valkyrie, landing a few hits on the female Seeker. Steeljaw bolted for Valkyrie, who side stepped him before kicking him in the back. Valkyrie converted her blades into blasters and fired upon Steeljaw, the latter taking the laser bolts dead on.

A ground bridge portal opened, and when Valkyrie looked at it, she smirked. "Well, well."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The lethal stand off continued. Miko still struggled in Sleekslick's grasp as the latter stepped backwards toward the ground bridge portal, the Decepticons slowly making their way toward the impostor. "Let's get this party started!" Sleekslick proclaimed sinisterly.

When all hope seemed lost, the real Valkyrie jumped in and hit the back of Sleekslick's helm with her foot, making the impostor fall down and release Miko. The young girl went flying through the air, but Breakdown managed to catch her as Sleekslick slammed against a wall hard. Breakdown placed Miko on the floor and she looked happily at her savior. "I'd shut the door before the unwanted guests come in." Valkyrie said to Soundwave, who wasted no time in shutting down the portal. "You and I have business to settle." Valkyrie sneered at the rising Sleekslick.

The two identical femmes converted their servos into blades and circled each other, daring the other to strike first. Breakdown slammed his servos together and was about to intervene, but Valkyrie stopped him. "I got this, big guy."

They lunged for each other, blades clashing and sparks flying, and it seemed like an even match. "Which one is the real Valkyrie?" Raf asked Miko.

The young girl was pointing at the duel, trying to keep track of the real Valkyrie, but lost track. "Uh, I lost track!" She said with a grimaced expression, gripping her head.

Unfortunately for Sleekslick, she was at a disadvantage. Her fighting skills have become rusty from being too accustomed in making her way in and out of enemy ranks. All it took was one well- placed knee to the face plate and Sleekslick was down on the floor, defeated. "That's my girl." Starscream said proudly.

Valkyrie retracted her blades before looking at Soundwave. "You, hit the switch." The Decepticon in question nodded and went to activate the ground bridge. "Time to take out the garbage." Breakdown took that as his cue and came over. "All yours, big guy."

Breakdown roughly lifted Sleekslick from the floor and walked over to the ground bridge portal. He spun around a few times before tossing the impostor into the vortex. But not without a special gift for Steeljaw. "Nice lob partner." Knock Out praised.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw was beyond infuriated. He was about to rant to Betawave when the ground bridge opened up, causing him to shake in anger and excitement. "Let's go!" He roared at his troops before running into the portal. He could already see himself standing on top of Megatron's lifeless frame. Oh how glorious it looks! But he had just entered the portal when the flying frame of Sleekslick came crashing into him, causing them both to land back on the flight deck, and the portal closed. They had failed. "You better have discovered the location of their base." Steeljaw growled fiercely at Sleekslick. If she didn't, he would rip out her spark.

"I did, Lord Steeljaw. It's in a hidden bunker, just outside of-" Sleekslick began. But Steeljaw suddenly wasn't paying attention to her words when he looked at her hip, hearing a beeping sound. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw an explosive device, courtesy of Breakdown.

"Whoa! Out of my way!" Steeljaw yelled as he shoved aside Vehicons before transforming into alt mode and drove toward the flight deck door.

Sleekslick looked at her hip and saw her impending doom. "Oh scrap." A massive blue explosion lit up the flight deck.

"SLEEKSLICK! YOU FOOL!" Steeljaw roared in absolute rage.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Another party was in full effect. Miko was playing her guitar as Jack, Raf, Quickbolt, and Knock Out showed off their moves as Steelstrike and Breakdown watched. Soundwave and Shockwave were busy with their work as Megatron, Starscream, and Valkyrie were speaking. "Now that you're part of Team Decepticon, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you, I have some ideas." Starscream said.

"As long as it has wings and its fast, it'll do." Valkyrie said with a smile.

"So, does that mean you're staying?" Miko asked hopefully as she, Jack, and Raf came over.

Valkyrie chuckled. "Don't you worry, kid. I'm here to stay." The female Seeker assured the young girl.

"It gladdens my spark that you have decided to stay, Valkyrie." Megatron said with a warm smile.

"After spending a _long _time holed up in my ship, I think it's time to stop doing just that." Valkyrie responded.

"Then let's continue the party!" Starscream exclaimed before the two Seekers clapped their servos together.

"It seems I am having what humans call déjà vu." Shockwave said to Soundwave, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	9. Convoy

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter nine of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Things have at Decepticon base have gone back to their normal routine. Members of the team had taken turns on going on patrols. Anyway, the day had been peaceful, until…

"_Megatron?! MEGATRON!"_ Came the familiar booming voice of agent Felix Slade from the computer screen. He seemed to be inside the cockpit of his jet.

Megatron approached the console, and calmly answered. "Special agent Slade, to what do we owe-"

"_What else? Structs." _Slade got straight to the point, not bothering with the pleasantries. _"I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky!"_

Miko snickered, Jack and Raf stading next to her on the catwalk. "Again?"

"_They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS." _Slade explained, much to everyone's confusion.

"The… what now?" Steelstrike asked, baffled.

"_Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka DNGS." _Slade clarified before hitting a button on his console. The screen changed, now displaying a large green box like object with a radiation symbol on it. _"It's a prototype energy source that I'm transporting to the coast for testing."_

Starscream scoffed. "That's absurd. Why would Steeljaw even bother with such primitive technology?"

"_I'm guessing to make a big bad weapon of mass destruction. If this thing were to melt down, it would eradiate everything within a four state radius." _Slade retorted seriously and grimly.

"Uh… did agent Slade say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked very nervously, unnerved by that statement.

"_I'm an easy target here, Megatron. I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the Structs come back for it." _Slade requested.

"I'm afraid transporting such a hazardous device by ground bridge is too dangerous." Shockwave began. "If an incident were to occur during transportation, the radiation emitted from the DNGS can propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm any location it is sent to."

Slade sighed. _"Do you have anything better in mind?"_

* * *

_**Start of the trip**_

Shockwave had devised a safer way of transporting the DNGS. Breakdown, Knock Out, and Quickbolt were in their alt modes, and a trailer was attached to Breakdown. Slade was sitting in the Stunticon's driver seat, rubbing his hands in mild excitement and reached for the steering wheel. "Ah, don't worry about the driving, Slade. I'll handle that." Breakdown said.

Slade crossed his arms across his chest. "It's gonna be a long trip." The man grumbled.

Breakdown revved up his engine, Knock Out and Quickbolt doing the same. "Lord Megatron, we're ready to go." Breakdown reported.

"_Proceed, Breakdown." _Megatron said through the com-link.

"Let's move." Breakdown said to Knock Out and Quickbolt before they drove off toward the destination.

Sometime later, the convoy were on the road, on alert for potential Destructicons. The trip had been uneventful so far. A few words were exchanged every now and then, but for the most part, it was quiet. _"We are locked onto your coordinates, Breakdown. By my calculations and barring any complications, you will reach the drop off point approximately by sundown." _Shockwave's voice said through the com-link.

However, Breakdown was behind a rusty old van that was going way under the speed limit. The Stunticon was at an impasse, for he could not legally pass the vehicle. But Slade seemed to take the situation into his own hands and started blaring Breakdown's horn furiously. "Move it, gramps!" Slade continued to blare the horn until the old vehicle had moved off the road, allowing the convoy team to press on.

"Uh, Slade? Could you not do that?" Breakdown requested, not liking that he was just treated like a normal vehicle.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of those text book drivers." Slade crossed his arms in a huff.

The team continued on with their trip. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a green helicopter flying high in the sky. Inside the aircraft, on its data screen, it showed three red dots in a line, with five green ones coming up on them. "They're transporting in an unarmed civilian truck." One of its occupants observed as they watched the green and white sports car moved to be in front of the blue van. "Send in the ground units." The same occupant said as the helicopter continued to track them, not knowing they're in for quite a surprise.

Within Breakdown, Slade decided to strike up a conversation, somewhat. "You know, you're all saving my bacon here."

"_We Decepticons are proud be to at service." _Knock Out quipped happily through the com-link.

"Of course, not like I'd need your help if you Cons and the Structs had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy." Slade remarked.

"_Are you suggesting no other evil existed on your world before our arrival?" _Megatron asked curiously.

Of course there was. Terrorist organizations were still causing mayhem and death all over the world with their extreme acts. "No, but it was a different evil." Slade explained before turning his attention to Breakdown. "How about some radio? You seem like a heavy metal kind of guy."

"Yeah, Miko and I listen to that kind of music all the time." Breakdown chuckled.

Slade chuckled as well. "Should've figured." He was about to turn on the radio when the sound of helicopter blades whirring caught his attention. He looked at Breakdown's side view mirror and his eyes instantly lit up in anger when he recognized the aircraft. "That's the one! The Struct who shot me down!" He then directed his attention to Breakdown. "Do you know the name of that Struct?"

"_Heads up, we got company." _Knock Out warned through Slade's radio. Sure enough, five cars with the same colors as the helicopter sped up and surrounded the red sports car, preventing any chance of escape. "Um, I'm feeling a little cramped here."

"Lord Megatron, what do we do?" Breakdown inquired, knowing Megatron would have the answer.

"_Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." _Megatron gave the orders.

Slade watched as more cars joined in. "Well, it looks like we have a whole squadron of Structs tailing us." He remarked. The Destructicons must really want the DNGS.

"_No enemy signals detected." _Soundwave informed the convoy team.

"_Hmmm, they must be using cloaking tech to conceal their signals." _Starscream commented.

One of the green cars left Knock Out's side and drove all the way up to the front, steering to get in front of Quickbolt, who responded by changing lanes, causing the green car to do the same. Slade looked at Breakdown's side view mirror and noticed on of the enemy vehicles driving up. Once the vehicle was close enough, its sunroof opened, and an armored and masked man emerged, pointing a large and advanced assault rifle at Slade. "Pull over!"

"Well, I'll be damned." Slade remarked, surprised.

"Lord Megatron, we're not dealing with Structs, we're being chased by humans." Breakdown reported.

"_Humans?!" _Seven surprised voices said at once.

"_Oh please, taking on our Cons? They're roadkill." _Miko quipped.

Up in the helicopter, a woman with tan skin, blue eyes, raven hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in an armored green suit, watched the events down below. She had heard one of her soldiers' demand the driver of the blue truck pull over, and that has yet to happen. If they couldn't get the drivers to submit willingly, then they will have to resort to more… forceful tactics. "Gentlemen, stop their engines."

Down below, the assailant took aim, but Breakdown swerved to hit the car, causing the assailant to miss his shot and hit the ground inside. "Who are these people?" Slade demanded to himself. His superiors at the Pentagon will definitely need to be informed of this.

"_Seems like our little road trip just got interesting." _Knock Out noted.

"_Decepticons, maintain your cover, and apply minimal force. Disarmament only." _Megatron gave the orders. They had sworn not to bring harm to humans for as long as they were on Earth, and they intend to honor that.

One of the enemy cars drove up to Quicbolt, and a soldier popped out of the sunroof and aimed his weapon at the green and white sports car. Quickbolt decreased his speed and rammed his rear bumper into the pursuing vehicle. The soldier regained his composure and took aim again, but the Decepticon scout slammed into green car again, causing it to swerve until it hit a patch of rocks and flipped over, the occupants inside unharmed.

Slade noticed another vehicle drove up alongside Breakdown and one of its occupants climbed out of the sunroof and jumped onto the Stunticon, and then began to sever the trailer using a laser on his rife. "Breakdown, bear right!" The Stunticon rammed the vehicle driving alongside him, causing the enemy vehicle to drive off the mountainside road. The soldier that was attempting to sever the trailer managed to hold on. Knowing he had to do something, Slade climbed out of the moving truck and made his way to his destination. He grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him back and dangled him over the edge, causing the masked soldier to lose his rifle.

"You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know-" A tree branch smacked the man out of Slade's grip, and the agent felt like swearing, but decided to climb back inside of Breakdown.

Slade had just put on his seatbelt when the sound of a woman's voice came through his walkie-talkie. _"I do hope to take better care of the DNGS then you do your captives." _Slade knew it was coming from the helicopter.

"Special agent Felix Slade here, identify yourself!" Slade demanded furiously.

"_I am Regina. But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device, even it means inflicting casualties." _The woman now known as Regina warned.

"Is that so?" Slade sneered, not fazed by the woman's not so veiled threat. "Tell me, Regina. What's the market price for a DNGS these days?"

"_What makes you think that we intend to sell it, agent Slade?" _Regina replied in a question, and Slade had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the convoy team moved out of the mountain side road. _"There's a war brewing, between the new world order, and the newest. The victor… will be the side armed with the most innovative technology." _

Another MECH vehicle drove up behind the trailer. The car's sunroof opened up and a soldier emerged, taking aim before firing three projectiles, and they embedded themselves into the trailer door. The soldier pressed a button on his rifle and the projectiles electrified themselves, blowing the latches off and opening the door "So, Regina, you think MECH has all the most radical tech?" Slade asked with a smirk.

The shooter was about to jump into the trailer and complete MECH's objective, but Steelstrike came accelerating out and landed on top of the car, causing it to lose control and flip, making it crash into another car and they both exploded.

Within the helicopter, Regina scowled at the sight of the exploding cars. Her men were in those vehicles, and she does not like to lose good soldiers. "Definitely not civilian drivers." The pilot of the helicopter commented.

"Take my advice and retreat, Regina. While you still can." Slade warned before cutting off the transmission.

"_Agent Slade, do not take your Regina lightly. Shadowsaber preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed our world." _Megatron said gravely.

"_Breakdown, prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." _Starscream cut in.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Unfortunately, Starscream's transmission was being intercepted by the Destructicon communications officer. _"Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." _Betawave replayed the Seeker's words.

"So, the Decepticons are outside the confines of their base?" Steeljaw purred, seeing an opportunity in this. "And from the sound of it, they're pretty busy at the moment. Which means, they'll never see us coming." The wolf like Destructicon turned his attention to a large group of Eridacons. "Find them, and destroy them!" Steeljaw ordered, clenching his servo for clarification.

"Yes, Lord Steeljaw." The drones said in unison. Steeljaw chuckled sinisterly, pleased that the drones have accepted him as the new leader of the Destructicons.

* * *

_**Convoy Team**_

Breakdown, Steelstrike, Knock Out, and Quickbolt continued onward, the MECH vehicles not far behind. "There's our destination point." Slade informed, pointing at the train on the rail going underneath the mountain.

"Alright everyone, we all know what to do here." Breakdown reminded.

Steelstrike was the first to steer off the road, ignoring the tunnel meant for cars. Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt followed after her. The MECH vehicles did not give up their pursuit and steered off the road as well, planning on pursuing the Decepticons.

Knock Out made sure he was far enough into the tunnel before transforming into bipedal mode and shot at the tunnel entrance, causing it to collapse and prevent MECH from following. Pleased with the results, Knock Out transformed back into car mode and drove off to join the rest.

Within the helicopter, Regina smirked at the flaw in her enemy's plan. "Tactical error; only one way out." She remarked as the helicopter kept pursuing them. However, a fleet of purple jets appeared out of nowhere, startling Regina and the pilot.

And they weren't the only ones who noticed the new arrivals. "Air support? Ours or theirs?" Slade wondered aloud as he stared out the windows, until it dawned upon him.

"_Alert! Hostiles approaching convoy team!" _Soundwave alerted them.

The Vehicons took their chance and fired upon the convoy. The Decepticons turned sharply to avoid the enemy fire, but the trailer came loose, being left behind to its deadly fate.

"Military fired on one of their own?" Regina asked, completely baffled.

"Ma'am, the DNGS!" The pilot exclaimed in alarm.

Regina and the pilot held their breaths in, bracing themselves for the violent explosion, waiting for the surge of radiation…

But nothing came.

"Ma'am, I'm not picking up any radiation. The DNGS didn't melt down." The pilot informed his leader, both relieved and confused.

"No, it did not." Regina became suspicious. This convoy was more than it appeared to be.

The four Decepticons then found themselves trapped between a cliff side and the horde of Vehicons that had transformed into bipedal mode and dropped down from the sky. They were at an impasse. "Boss, what do we do?" Breakdown relayed to base.

There was a silence for a few seconds. _"Agent Slade, I'm afraid that if we and you are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover. Breakdown, we will be bridging to your location." _Megatron stated.

The four Decepticons transformed. Slade felt like throwing up. The ride and the transformation process had taken a toll on his stomach. "Wait here." Breakdown told the man as he placed him down on a nearby plateau.

"Will do." Slade wheezed.

It was at that moment a ground bridge opened up, and out came the rest of the Decepticons, minus Starscream, who had been told to remain at base.

Above, the MECH helicopter circled around the scene. "So, the rumors are true." Regina remarked, having heard talk about metal giants. "Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps not for very long." She finished, looking at the two groups.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my limbs… and kick some Struct aft!" Breakdown yelled, converting his servo into a hammer.

The two sides charged each other. Megatron delivered a powerful punch to a Vehicon's face plate, instantly terminating it. The Decepticon leader's gladiatorial sword then emerged from underneath his cannon, and stabbed a drone in the chest plate before pulling it out and cleaved the helm of another drone clean off the body. He then whirled around to block a claw swipe with his blade before dealing a potent kick to the attacker.

Breakdown brought his hammer down upon a Vehicon with a thundering roar, smashing the drone to bits. He wasted no time in swinging his weapon at another drone, and force behind the blow sent that drone crashing into another. He changed tactics and reverted his hammer back into a servo and engaged another drone. The Stunticon delivered an upper cut to the drone, sending it flying into the air. But Breakdown wasn't quite done with it when he grabbed the drone by the leg and slammed it into the ground before failing it at other Vehicons before finally letting go of the drone.

Steelstrike had evaded a claw swipe from a charging Vehicon and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the chest plate, followed by a swift punch to the face plate. She then deployed her wrist blades and brought her left one down on the drone's arm, severing it. She then finished off the drone with a kick to the face plate. She jumped backwards to avoid a punch from another drone before lunging for the Vehicon, performing another roundhouse kick followed by a horizontal slash.

Knock Out twirled his electric staff around and jammed it into the chest plate of a drone, giving it an electric sting. The Decepticon medic whirled around and blocked a swing from another drone. He parried the attack and smacked the side of the drone's helm fiercely. He then placed away his staff, and converted his servos into buzz saws. He sawed off the arms of one drone before finishing it off with a head butt. After taking down a few more drones, Knock Out converted his buzz saws into blasters and fired upon the enemy.

Valkyrie delivered two punches to Vehicon's face plate before performing a roundhouse kick. She then elbowed a Vehicon behind her in the face plate before grabbing the drone's arm and flipped it over her shoulder. She swerved to the left to avoid a claw swipe, then retaliated with a kick to the drone's chest plate. She converted her servos into weapons, one a blade, the other a blaster. She blocked a swing with her blade before jamming her blaster into the chest plate of a drone and fired, leaving a searing hole in the drone's chassis.

Quickbolt ducked under to dodge a swing from a Vehicon before throwing a punch to the drone's face plate. The Vehicon then swung again, only for the Decepticon scout to swiftly evade again and countered with three more punches, two going to the chest plate, and one going for the face plate. Quickbolt finished off his opponent with a kick, causing the drone to crash into another Vehicon.

Shockwave used his cannon to ferociously smack a charging Vehicon, and the force behind the attack sent the drone into the ground, creating a small carter. The Decepticon scientist blocked a claw swipe before jamming his weapon into the chest plate of his attacker and utterly obliterated the drone. A Vehicon from behind latched onto Shockwave, causing the Decepticon to thrash around before grabbing the drone with his servo and slammed the Vehicon into the ground.

Soundwave blocked a swing before countering with a swift punches. He sidestepped a drone that had attempted to hit him from behind before backhanding the attacker, then followed up with more rapid punching. Soundwave then sent out his cable like tentacles and they latched onto two nearby Vehicons and let lethally electrified them. Soundwave then gave the mental order for Laserbeak to eject and the bird like Minicon flew off his chest and engaged the drones.

Meanwhile, the MECH helicopter continued to circle around the scene, Regina taking a heightened interest in the battle she was spectating. It was like watching a si fi movie from the eighties and nineties. "Ma'am, if the DNGS wasn't in the trailer." The pilot said, bringing Regina's attention back to their mission.

"Yes, that." She said before leaning forward and pressed a button on the control console.

Down below, Slade scowled when he heard Regina's voice coming through his radio. _"Special agent Slade you lead a charmed life, walking among titans." _The leader of MECH commented.

Slade brought the radio up to his ear and looked up at the helicopter with a glare. "Come on down and I'll introduce you to them." He growled into the radio.

"_All in good time. But at the moment I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace." _Regina said as she looked at the screen, displaying a mobile purple dot on a train track.

At her words, Slade took a brief trip down memory lane, back to the tunnel.

_The four Decepticons were driving alongside the train in the tunnel. Quickbolt transformed into bipedal mode and hopped onto the train and gently knocked on its door. A soldier opened the train doors and saw a green and white mech waving at him. The trailer opened all sides and Steelstrike lifted the cargo and carefully handed it to Knock Out, who was also on the train. In turn, the Decepticon medic handed the DNGS to Quickbolt, and the scout placed it inside the train._

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." _Regina's voice brought Slade back to reality. The agent looked to see the MECH helicopter moving to follow the train. She had figured out their little trick.

"Megatron! Regina has discovered phase two." Slade yelled.

The mech in question had elbowed a Vehicon in the face plate before looking at the agent. "I understand!" However, Megatron being distracted costed him greatly as Vehicon who had gotten a hold of a truck trunk rammed it into the Decepticon leader's face plate, and Megatron fell off the cliff. The Champion of Kaon attempted to get up, but fell unconscious.

"Megatron! Do you read?! Megatron!?" Slade roared into his radio with concern. No response.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Starscream, Jack, Miko, and Raf had listened to the entire ordeal with fear. This whole thing had gone way south. "Megatron is down!" Miko exclaimed.

"MECH's gonna grab the DNGS." Jack stated the obvious. "We need to think of something, quick." But what, exactly?

"You mean, like a phase three?" Raf asked.

"Okay, come on, think." Jack began to pace, then went back to the computer when he came up with something. "All right, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have get on that train."

"What if we get onboard first?" Miko suggested, excitement evident in her voice. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Starscream was strongly against the idea.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack agreed with the Seeker.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko reminded them.

"Yes, yours!" Starscream began. "Not only do you want to engage potentially dangerous humans, but you want to be bridged into a confined space, one that's traveling at ninety miles an hour? Ugh, I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn…" At the last one, Starscream was met by three dumbfounded looks. "Um, well, maybe not the last one… regardless! It's nearly impossible, even for someone like Soundwave, to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed on his laptop. On the screen in front of him, crosshairs locked onto the moving orange dot.

"I… suppose it could." Starscream said hesitantly. " But there's still the issue of the MECH agents. How do you plan on preventing them from getting the DNGS?"

"We'll think of something." Jack answered immediately, and that seemed to be good enough for the Seeker.

* * *

_**The Train**_

The MECH helicopter hovered above the train, gaining the appropriate altitude. "Immobilize them." Regina ordered to one of her men in the back.

A soldier aimed his weapon at the train and fired a metal dart and it latched onto one of the front carriages, and electricity surged throughout the entire train, knocking out the guarding soldiers within. The aircraft then began to descend, intending to land on the mobile train.

Within the carriage containing the DNGS, a ground bridge opened, and Jack and Miko came flying out of it, landing on their rears with grunts. "We're in." Jack said into his cell phone after he stood up.

"_I read you Jack, the cell phone- com-link patch works." _Raf said.

The sound of whirring helicopter blades made Jack and Miko look up. When they opened the right side train door, they saw the MECH helicopter attempting to land on the train. "Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train." Jack reported.

"_In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork, brace yourselves." _Raf gave them a heads up. This maneuver will catch MECH off guard and throw them off.

The helicopter continued attempting to make a safe landing on the train, but when the train came to the fork, it changed course, roughly throwing the aircraft off the train, but the pilot managed to regain control. Regina was caught by surprise. "What happened?" She demanded to the pilot.

"Hacker." The pilot somehow managed to deduce as he pressed a few buttons on the control console before looking at his leader. "Former hacker." Regina smirked in response.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Raf and Starscream watched as a bomb suddenly appeared on the computer screen, as well on Raf's laptop. "What?" Raf asked, baffled, as the fuse disappeared. The young boy flinched when sparks and smoke emitted from his laptop.

"Hmmm, and what have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" Starscream commented to himself, waving his servo.

* * *

_**The Train**_

With the hacker problem out of the way, the MECH helicopter landed on top of the train with little difficulty this time. Jack and Miko looked up when they heard the thud of the landing, and they that the agents had begun cutting their way into the carriage. "Huh, so what'd that buy us, ten second?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko remarked.

Near the battle site, Megatron grumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his helm up, then his optics widened when he remembered Slade telling him that Regina had caught onto their little swap trick. With that in mind, he stood up and jumped off the cliff, transformed into alt mode and flew off toward the train.

At the train, the MECH agents had nearly finished cutting their way into the carriage containing the DNGS. Miko looked behind and grabbed the emergency axe, while Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher. They may not be very threatening against trained soldiers, but they aren't going to let them get the DNGS without a fight. The piece of the train ceiling fell down to the floor, making a loud clang sound. Jack and Miko readied themselves as three MECH agents looked down at them. "You want a slice of this, well do ya?!" Miko yelled in what was supposed to be a threatening tone, almost losing her footing.

"Uh, what she said!" Jack hollered, feeling a little sheepish.

Inside the helicopter, Regina raised an eyebrow when her soldiers weren't jumping into the carriage to retrieve the DNGS. She was about to ask what the hold- up was when the pilot spoke first. "Ma'am." Regina looked out her window and scowled when she saw Megatron in his alt mode flying toward them.

Regina had to choice but to abort the mission, for they were not equipped enough to deal with a transforming robot… this time. "Retreat." She ordered and the three soldiers climbed back into the helicopter.

In the carriage, Jack and Miko watched with relief and confusion when the agents left and the helicopter flew off. They peaked out the train door, Miko wrapping her arms around Jack's as they watched the aircraft flew off ahead of them. "Whoa, we're pretty fierce." Miko remarked, thinking she and Jack were the reason MECH had backed off.

Regina gritted her teeth and her scowl increased as she came to a decision. If MECH couldn't have the DNGS… then no one could have it. "The first and most important rule of combat, boys; never leave the enemy with the spoils." She declared while grabbing a rifle and rolled down the window. She leaned out and took aim before firing a rocket like projectile. It darted forward and exploded, destroying part of the train track.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jack and Miko, their hearts instantly pounding heavily. "Whoa!" Jack exclaimed in alarm as the MECH helicopter flew off. "Starscream, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here, the soldiers too!"

"_We lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" _Starscream shouted in distraught, making Jack and Miko exchange fearful glances.

Megatron was flying toward the train when he heard the panicked voice of his second in command through the com-link. _"Lord Megatron, Jack and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the tracks!"_

"I'm on my way!" Megatron said as he accelerated his speed. Thousands of innocent lives are at stake.

Inside the carriage, Jack and Miko were racing through their thoughts. "Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At ninety miles an hour?" Jack demanded incredulously with wide eyes.

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick." Miko said.

The older boy sighed. "What were we thinking, volunteering for this?" He groaned.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." Miko replied.

"Next time…" Jack murmured.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we were in the back of the train, right?"

"Miko… at least we're in this together."

Miko took a few steps forward and snatched Jack's phone and brought it to her ear. "Raf, this is important! Make sure Breakdown gets my guitar."

But the sound of a jet engine make both of them look out the door, and relief instantly washed over them when they saw Megatron fly by them. "Don't read the will just yet." Jack proclaimed.

At the battle site, the Decepticons had finished off the remaining Vehicons. "Where's Megatron" Valkyrie asked, noticing he wasn't there with them.

"He had a train to catch." Slade told her, looking through the pair of binoculars that he always kept on him.

At the train, Megatron transformed into bipedal mode and grabbed onto the front, pouring all his strength into his arms and servos, his feet digging into the ground. Jack and Miko grabbed onto anything they could and held on for dear life. Megatron let out strained groans as he continued to slow down the train as it approached the destroyed track. And it stopped just at the edge of it.

Megatron went to check on Jack and Miko, and the two humans waved at him. However, the Decepticon leader's attention was diverted to the sky when he heard the sound of whirring helicopter blades. Seeing the aircraft, Megatron's sword emerged from underneath his cannon and assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and his human friends.

"Well played, visitor. But MECH still has home field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field… even if we have to crack you open to see what makes you tick." Regina said. On the computer screen, an image of Megatron appeared.

The MECH helicopter then took it leave, allowing Megatron to relax and retract his blade. But he knew this encounter with MECH was just the first. Now that a dangerous human organization knows of their existence, they will have to be more cautious in the future.

"_Lord Megatron, are you and the children… intact?" _Starscream asked.

"Intact, Starscream. Crisis averted." Megatron assured the Seeker while looking at Jack and Miko, who were talking to each other. The Decepticon leader then looked at the blue sky. "But the world in which we live is a different one then previously imagined, one that has spawned its own Destructicons… in human skin."

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	10. Deus Ex Machina

**Hellooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter ten!**

**Also, this story has reached over a 1,600 views! My thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

Miko sat in a classroom, serving after school detention, reading a world history text book for her history report. This wasn't her first time in detention, and it certainly won't be the last, given her… personality. "Pbht, detention, ugh." She grumbled after placing the book down before resting her head on her arms. But she then heard the familiar sound of an engine revving and tires screeching. Miko lifted her head up from the desk and looked out the window, seeing Breakdown in his alt mode pulling up, and he seemed to be playing loud rock music. Miko looked from the window to the teacher, who was currently occupied with reading the local newspaper. A mischievous smirk crossed Miko's face as she waited for the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Outside, Breakdown was listening to a rock song as Miko hastily climbed in, and perked up when she recognized the track. "I love this song! Yeah!" She then began scatting.

"Uh, Miko, I thought you had a history report to do. Detention end early or something?" Breakdown asked as Miko put her seatbelt.

"Did for me." She quipped nonchalantly as she placed her hands in the back of her head, before noticing something in Breakdown's side view. "Uh oh, here comes teacher, and she doesn't look happy. Step on it, Breakdown!" She ordered, leaning down to avoid being seen.

"Aw, Miko." Breakdown said before shifting gears and drove off.

Half of the trip was silent, then Breakdown decided to have a talk with Miko. "Listen Miko, I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your escape vehicle. You can't just skip or cut detention whenever you want. What would your parents say if they found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko reminded him. "And don't even worry about my host parents, I think I scare them."

Breakdown sighed. "Miko, listen, if you fail school, you can't go to, uh…" He trailed off as he drove into the base, trying to remember the word. "Um, what's that word again?"

"Uh, college?" Miko supplied as Breakdown came to a stop, allowing her to get out. "Ugh, you sound like my parents." She said as the Stunticon transformed into bipedal mode.

"Uh, aren't they Japanese?" He asked, confused.

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same things." Miko clarified, walking away.

"Because we want the best for you, and that means making you go to school, not jail." Breakdown said, following after her.

"Uh oh, what'd you do?" Jack teased from the railing.

"Something, obviously." Knock Out added with a smirk.

Breakdown knelt down. "Look, Miko, before I joined up with Megatron, I was a laborer, construction. I can build and break stuff, and that's it."

Miko raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I love breaking stuff. I want to be just like you, Breakie."

The Stunticon sighed, his attempt to get through to Miko already failing. "Why would you want to be like me, when you can be a medic like Knockout?" Breakdown said, pointing a digit at the red mech.

"At your service." Knock Out quipped with a two digit salute.

"How about something more exciting, like a spy, like Soundwave?" Miko said, pointing at the blue mech, who was at the computers, typing. Breakdown sighed, giving up.

"Energon pulse detected. Location; nation identified as Greece." Soundwave reported. On the screen, an image of Greece was displayed, a green dot on the southern said of the country.

"Greece, huh. I know about that place." Knockout began. "From what I know, the humans there long ago used to worship the Olympian gods."

"You like ancient earth history?" Jack asked the medic, surprised.

"You have your hobbies, I have mine." Knock Out defended.

"Acient Greece huh? Oh, field trip." Breakdown said.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Within the command bridge, Steeljaw awaited for the new arrivals. Ever since the demise of Shadowsaber, Battlestorm, and Sleekslick, it had just been him and Betawave. And the Vehicons aren't exactly the most reliable troops, and so, he decided to summon six Destructicons that were roaming the earth aimlessly. "It's about time, all of you. I don't like being kept waiting." Steeljaw said as the bridge door opened and in came five Destructicons.

One was a black and red mech that seemed to transform into an exotically designed sports car. This is Burnout, the certified Destructicon medic, more or less.

The second is a large purple and grey dog/shark like mech that walks on all fours, a Chompazoid, and has large jaws. This is Underbite, the Devourer of Nuon City.

The third is yet another purple and grey mech with claws nearly as sharp as Starscream's. This is Fracture, an ex-bounty hunter and former associate of Cybertron's most infamous bounty hunter, Lockdown.

The fourth is a red and white femme that transforms into a firefly. This is Glowstrike, and was once, still is, a loyal servant to Shadowsaber.

The final was a purple and red mech that transforms into a beetle. This is Saberhorn, who had once led a pirate crew back on Cybertron before joining Shadowsaber.

"It was a long drive for some of us, Steeljaw." Fracture said.

"Yeah, I'm still picking bugs out of my grill." Burnout added, flicking his clawed digits.

Steeljaw turned around to look at the new arrivals and saw there were only five, not six. "I summoned six of you, where's the other one?"

"Thunderhoof, Fracture, and I were closing in on a fresh energon trail when you called. He'll show up when he's done checking it out." Burnout told him.

"Steeljaw, an honor to meet you in person, good chap." Saberhorn said in, strangely, a stereotypical old English accent.

"Likewise, Saberhorn." Steeljaw replied in a fake pleasant tone. He was weary of summoning Saberhorn and Glowstrike onto the Prowler, considering how loyal they were, possibly are, to Shadowsaber.

"We heard that Lady Shadowsaber is in need of medical assistance." Glowstrike commented as the group followed Steeljaw into the medical laboratory.

"You… might say that." Steeljaw replied as he pressed a button and the door opened.

The group looked in to see the unconscious but alive form of Shadowsaber on the medical berth, a multitude of life support cables still attached to her frame. "Whoa." Burnout commented, while Glowstrike looked visibly aghast.

"Unfortunately, our inevitablely former Lady Shadowsaber has been like this for a while." Steeljaw informed the new arrivals, doing his best not to spit out the words with resentment. "So the troops came to a decision, and they decided that an expert is put her onto the road to recovery." He finished, looking at Burnout.

"I've done lots of bodywork, Steeljaw. But I'm much better at tearing them apart then putting them back together." Burnout said, briefly converting his servo into a drill for emphasis, then retracted it. "Fortunately, Fracture here has picked up a few new skills regarding medical work, thanks to his time with Lockdown." The mech in question rolled his optics.

* * *

_**Greece**_

A ground bridge portal opened up, and Breakdown came driving out and came to a halt, opening his passenger side door. "And here we are." The Stunticon said as Miko hopped out.

She looked around in awe as Breakdown transformed into bipedal mode, a device in his servo. "Sweet!" She shouted as she ran to the edge that overlooked a lower level. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for energon. You, on the other hand, are doing research for your history report." Breakdown answered before taking a few steps forward.

"You punked me, Breakie? Not cool." Miko decreed, pointing both her index fingers at him.

Breakdown stopped as the beeping on his device increased in volume and speed. "Signal's getting stronger. He spotted human excavation equipment. "Excavation site?"

"Whoa." Miko said, impressed.

"I know construction." Breakdown reminded. "According to the device, humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it." His optics continued roaming the scene until he spotted a fresco. But it wasn't the images painted on it that had Breakdown's attention, but rather, what the human was holding in his hand, a golden sphere. "Wait, that's cybertronian." The Stunticon said, baffled at what he was seeing. "I don't get it, why would ancient humans paint an energon harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she took out her cell phone. "You're smarter then you let on." She then took a picture of the fresco.

"Ay-yo!" A voice called out, unfamiliar to Miko, but all too familiar to Breakdown.

The pair turned around to see a blue and black mech with deer like antlers on top of the many rows of stone staircase, and he was clearly a Destructicon, given the insignia on his chest plate.

"Thunderhoof." Breakdown sneered, not at all happy to see the mech that had caused him a lot of pain.

Thunderhoof chuckled. It pleased him that the Stunticon still remembered him. Why wouldn't he? "Ya miss me?"

"Like rust in my under carriage." Breakdown growled, clenching his servo angrily.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked. It was obvious to her that this was personal.

"We have a history." Breakdown told her.

Thunderhoof chuckled more. "And you made friends wit' one of them locals." He then walked over and picked up one of the marble columns and lifted it over his helm. "Ay-yo, catch!" He then tossed it straight at Miko.

The young girl instinctively ran for her life as the column came closer and closer, but Breakdown jumped in the way, and the object hit him in the back. "Stay down, Miko!"

The Stunticon turned around just in time to see Thunderhoof charging out of the dust with a roar, antlers poised to hit him dead on. Acting fast, Breakdown grabbed Thunderhoof's antlers, but because of the speed and force the Destructicon was using, both mechs to tumble off the edge. Breakdown used the momentum after reversing positions and tossed Thunderhoof… right into the fresco. "Scrap." Breakdown cursed.

Despite the pain surging through his entire frame, Thunderhoof stood up. "Ha! Ya always were good at breakin' things." He sneered. With that said, Thunderhoof transformed into his tractor mode and drove off with impressive speed, given his alt mode.

Breakdown and Miko watched Thunderhoof drive off until he was out of sight. "Told you I was good at breaking things." The Stunticon said.

"I always got your back, Breakie." Miko said as she took out her phone. "Got us a picture of the picture." Her phone displayed the picture she had taken just before Thunderhoof's arrival.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

All the Decepticons were gathered in the command center to take a look at Breakdown and Miko's discovery in Greece. On one of the computer screens, the image of the fresco was shown. "It is indeed an energon harvester." Shockwave said, pointing at the orb in the painting. "A potent tool that was invented by the ancients, capable of removing energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew Decepticons?" Raf asked with surprise, Jack and Miko standing next to him.

"No. The ancients would use arts from other worlds to conceal messages." Megatron corrected before looking back at the screen. "This fresco is likely an indicator of the harvester being on this world."

A grim thought crossed Jack's mind. "Uh, Megatron, if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all of energon pumping inside you…"

"In Destructicon hands, the harvester can be a deadly weapon." Megatron finished. If Steeljaw managed to get his greasy claws on the harvester, he would no doubt abuse it.

"See? You were a genius tossing antler head into that painting." Miko told Breakdown, who smirked.

"Miko's not wrong." Knock Out began. "How are the Structs supposed to find the gold bling without the fresco?"

"More importantly, how are we supposed to find it?" Steelstrike inquired.

"With high speed internet," Raf started as he typed on his laptop, earning everyone's attention. "If you do an image search for Greek god and golden orb, this pops up. It's in a museum." He then showed his laptop to everyone, its screen displaying an image of a stone statue of Zeus holding a familiar golden orb.

"Is that the real deal?" Valkyrie asked Megatron, who was silent for a few seconds.

"Contact agent Slade." The Decepticon leader ordered.

Soundwave wasted no time in doing just that. But it went to voice mail. _"You've reached special agent Felix Slade. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"It would seem agent Slade is currently unavailable." Shockwave observed.

"Without agent Slade's direct assistance, we will have to confiscate the harvester ourselves." Megatron decreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Jack asked, thinking he had miss heard, before burying his face in his palm.

"That sounds… illegal." Raf noted, his index finger on his chin.

"I don't wish to break your laws, but once Steeljaw finds out the harvester's location, he won't hesitate to obtain it by any means. We will act covertly." Megatron said.

Jack chuckled nervously, resisting the urge to turn that into full blown laughter. "Okay, n-no offense, Megatron, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public, and they have guards, and security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko shouted, jumping next to Jack while pointing her thumb at herself. "We're small enough to sneak in." She then pointed her index finger at the older boy. "And we are not a government secret."

"Miko, I don't think that's a good idea." Breakdown said, knowing the kids could be caught in the crossfire if and when the Destructicons show up at the museum.

"But it may be our best option, Breakdown." Starscream chimed in. "We need to devise a plan to retrieve the harvester soon, because the longer it takes, we give Steeljaw and his goons more time." He finished, looking at the image

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the enemy faction had already discovered the location of the harvester, courtesy of Betawave, who was displaying the same image on his visor, with Steeljaw and the new arrivals gathered around.

"Yup, that's the one I saw 'fore ol' Breakdown tossed me at it." Thunderhoof said.

"Then I'm afraid Shadowsaber's wellbeing will have until later." Steeljaw declared, all too happy to have the focus being drawn away from his deceased predecessor. "It's harvest time." He finished with a malicious grin.

* * *

_**The Museum **_

The seven Decepticons arrived at the museum which housed the harvester, splitting off into different directions, with Megatron landing in the front parking lot. "Decepticons, report your positions."

"_Roof secured." _Starscream reported as he and Valkyrie landed on the roof.

"_Westward ho." _Steelstrike informed, leaning against the side.

"_**East secured." **_Quickbolt chimed in.

"_Breakdown and I have south side covered."_ Knock Out said as he and Breakdown parked.

"Remain vigilant." Megatron said, knowing the Destructicons can show up at a moment's notice.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Meanwhile at base, Jack, Miko, and Raf were in a scissor lift, waiting for departure when Megatron's voice came through the com-link. _"Jack, Miko, Rafael. I have will a clear view of you. Once you have the harvester, I will contact Soundwave and Shockwave to bridge you back to base."_

Soundwave lowered the ground bridge lever and the tunnel came alive. "Now, since you will bypassing all points of normal entry, you will not need to worry about triggering the alarms, but remain alert for any patrolling security personnel." Shockwave told the kids.

* * *

_**The Museum**_

The ground bridge portal opened within the museum, and the extraction team came out on their scissor lift. They took a look around the place, seeing a skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a totem head from Easter Island, and… what they came for. "Opa." Miko whispered when they saw the harvester. They looked to the glass wall and saw a familiar cybertronian jet, flashing his cannon light at them, signaling them to proceed. Jack lowered the control lever and made the scissor lift ascend to one of the security cameras, specifically the one aimed at the harvester. Miko leaned in to aim her phone better at the statue and once she was sure, she flipped her phone upside down and took a picture. She set the pic as her wallpaper before cleverly placing it in front of the camera. With that taken care of, the trio moved the scissor lift toward the statue.

Outside, Megatron was not liking how quiet it was. As to confirm his suspicions, he heard an engine revving, revealing it to be Steeljaw as he pulled up next the Decepticon leader. The wolf like Destructicon chuckled. "Well, well, aren't you out of place? Just like some of my associates."

Underbite, Burnout, Fracture, Saberhorn, Glowstrike, and Thunderhoof entered the scene, the former shooting a missile, sending it toward the museum. Megatron transformed into bipedal mode and caught the missile, but the force kept pushing him back toward the museum. Megatron's pedes dug into the pavement as he got closer and closer…

But the missile stopped when it hit the glass, creating a spider web crack.

Inside, Jack, Miko, and Raf heard the noise and looked over to see Megatron looking at them, But that proved to be a mistake when Steeljaw tackled Megatron. "It's Structs." Raf whimpered in fear.

"They got Megatron." Jack said in alarm.

Outside, Steeljaw raised his claws with the intention of slicing into Megatron, but the rapid sound of footsteps halted that process. The wolf like Destructicon turned around and looked up just in time for a ped to collide with his face plate. Steeljaw composed himself and saw that his attacker was Starscream, who wasted no time in throwing a punch, as Steelstrike went for Glowstrike, Valkyrie for Saberhorn, and Quickbolt for Fracture. Breakdown and Knock Out stormed across museum roof, Breakdown going for Thunderhoof, and Knock Out going for Burnout.

Valkyrie approached Saberhorn. "Wanna dance, Struct?" She asked in a mock sweet tone.

Saberhorn smirked. "You're a little outside of your jurisdiction, Decepticon, wouldn't you say?" The beetle like Destructicon said with a laugh. "Regardless, I'm always up for a test of mettle!" He then pulled out a sword, and beckoned the red and gold Seeker to come forward.

Valkyrie smirked before converting her servos into blades. "Don't go easy on me." With that line, she lunged forward and engaged Saberhorn, sparks flying when their blades clashed.

Megatron had recovered from Steeljaw's attack and stood up. It was then he saw Underbite charging at him with a roar. "You wanna piece of this, Megatron?!" The Chompazoid bellowed. Just as Underbite was about to ram into him, Megatron grabbed Underbite by the jaws. Unfortunately for the Chompazoid, he was at a disadvantage, for Megatron had faced many a beast during his time as a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. Megatron slammed Underbite to the pavement and kicked the Chompazoid away. The Decepticon leader's sword emerged from under his cannon. Underbite shook his large helm before unleashing another roar before charging forward. Megatron slashed the air diagonally downward before rushing to meet the Chompazoid in battle.

Steelstrike accelerated toward Glowstrike and transformed into bipedal mode, using the momentum to soar through the air and land a kick to Glowstrike's face plate. The firefly like femme stumbled back, and the silver two wheeler didn't give her opponent time to recover as she performed an uppercut, followed by a roundhouse kick.

Fracture smirked when he saw Quickbolt making a bee line for him. "Airazor, Divebomb, bring him down!" With that said, he fired two missile like objects from his shoulders and they transformed, revealing to be Minicons. Airazor and Divebomb ran toward Quickbolt with maniacal glee, but the Decepticon scout simply smacked them out of his way and resumed running toward Fracture. A long, thin, black blade formed emerged out above the ex-bounty hunter's servo. Fracture lunged forward, aiming to stab Quickbolt in the spark chamber, but the Decepticon scout dodged and retaliated with a knee strike to Fracture's face plate.

Knock Out had his optics set on Burnout, who converted his right servo into a flamethrower. "Let's turn up the heat!" He shouted before unleashing a wave of flames.

"Whoa!" Knock Out exclaimed as he narrowly avoided the flames, then converted his servo into a buzz saw and swung at Burnout, who converted his flamethrower into a scythe and dodged Knock Out's saw and swung his scythe around viciously.

Breakdown was more than ready for round two with Thunderhoof. The two rivals rushed each other, with Breakdown once again grabbing Thunderhoof by the antlers. But Thunderhoof expected that, so he lifted his helm up and sent the Stunticon flying… right into Steeljaw and Starscream. The three crashed into one of the museums pillars, and a piece of it broke the glass, setting off the alarm.

With one final push, Raf rolled the harvester onto the scissor lift, making it shaking a little, and Jack lowered the lift itself. "Come on. Time to make our exit, boys." Miko said before hopping off the lift and led the way.

Outside, Steeljaw recovered from being sent into a pillar, and smirked sadistically when he saw Starscream slowly struggling to get up. With a snarl, Steeljaw leapt into the air and was about to come down on the Seeker, but Breakdown used his hammer to smack the wolf like Destructicon out of the air.

Inside, Miko rounded a corner and continued sprinting down the hall, Jack and Raf still in the scissor lift. She skidded to a halt before looking around and spotted a control panel. She pounded the button and opened the shutter door leading into the loading bay. She underneath the rising door… and stopped cold in her tracks when a flashlight shined on her. "Uh… what's up?" She tried to ask nonchalantly to the security guard that had caught her.

The man was clearly not amused and turned off his flashlight. "Better come with me, miss." He stated after grabbing her by the wrist. He opened the door to the security office before shoving Miko inside.

Jack and Raf witnessed the entire thing from the corner. "Not good." Jack cursed. They then saw a pair of sleek legs approaching the metal door from outside. "Steelstrike!" Jack shout-whispered as he and Raf ran toward the door. However, the metal was pushed opened, revealing a certain light green faceless Destructicon.

"It's Betawave." Raf whimpered after gulping.

Betawave had no difficulty in taking the harvester, so he transformed into his alt mode and began to ascend.

Outside, Megatron brought both his servos down on Underbite's helm before grabbing the dog/shark like Destructicon and tossed him, sending the Chompazoid skidding across the pavement. But the sound of a jet engine caused him to turn around and saw Betawave took off, with the harvester. Steeljaw smirked at his victory. "We have what we came for, let's go." With that said, he transformed into alt mode and drove off.

Saberhorn, whose blades were locked with Valkyrie's, had heard the order. "A pity, I would finish you if time permitted it, but alas, I must take my leave." He parried the female Seeker's blades and transformed into beetle mode and flew off. The rest of the Destructicons disengaged from their fights, transformed and fled the area. Starscream, Valkyrie, and Steelstrike were about to follow them when Jack's panicked voice got their attention.

"The Structs have the harvester!" He shouted.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added as he and Jack came out from the west side of the building.

"Even during missions, she's getting into trouble?" Starscream questioned.

"What?" Breakdown's optics widened. "I'm going in after her."

He was about to do just that, but Megatron stopped him. "Breakdown, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from danger."

Inside, Miko was sitting in front of the desk, the guard was tapping his fingers on said desk. "Look, kid, if this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It would go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere." The man said, briefly looking at the screen of the camera pointing at the Zeus statue.

"I was researching my history report. I just lost track of time and got locked in here after closing." Miko came up with.

"So what's your history report about? I'd love to know." The man said, not at all buying it.

"Uh…" Miko trailed off. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It was Megatron, Breakdown, Shockwave, Knock Out, Jack, and Raf at the base. The others had gone out on their assignments. "It is obvious that Steeljaw will use the harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can from Earth's unmineable energon deposits. Proceed with extreme caution, Steeljaw will not hesitate to use the harvester on us." Megatron informed the ones that had gone out as he lowered the ground bridge lever to head out himself. He then turned his attention to Breakdown. "Breakdown, it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" The Stunticon immediately assumed.

"So you may assist Shockwave and Knock Out." Megatron corrected. "You may be Miko's guardian, she needs human assistance. Agent Slade remains her best option."

With that said, Megatron transformed and flew into the portal. _"You've reached special agent Felix Slade. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." _The sound of Slade's voice mail said.

"Still no answer." Raf informed.

"Slade's probably lounging around some poolside cabana." Breakdown muttered heatedly. Unable to contain his anger any longer, between Thunderhoof's return and Miko being caught, he slammed his servo down on a frame welder, mangling it.

"Breakdown! We were gonna use that!" Knock Out bellowed.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum." Breakdown rambled.

"So the Destructicons have the opportunity to steal it again?" Shockwave retorted knowingly.

"… Right." Breakdown murmured.

"So, how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked, worried for Miko.

"By returning a replica of the harvester to the museum." Shockwave answered, holding a half finished replica of the harvester in his servo.

"The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster and smoother if Breakdown didn't just handle the frame welder!" Knock Out added with a shout.

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack commented sarcastically.

Breakdown let out a dejected groan, looking away from Shockwave and Knock Out. "I wish I'd never taken Miko to the…" He trailed off when he realized something, and his optics widened. "That fresco wasn't the only thing we found in those ruins."

Knock Out and Shockwave exchanged glances, then looked at Breakdown. "Come again?" Knock Out asked.

"Steeljaw's clever. He's always gonna take the easy way, no matter what kind of tool he has." Breakdown cleared up the confusion.

* * *

_**Greece**_

Night had fallen over Greece, the blissful moonlight shined down upon the ancient land and the stars illuminated the sky. A single Vehicon patrolled area. Steeljaw, Facture, and Thunderhoof were on site, the wolf like Destructicon holind their newly acquired asset in his servo. "Why should we have to move entire mountains now? When we have all the energon we need right here? And it's all thanks to this little invention by the ancients." Steeljaw preened, looking at the golden orb in his servo.

"Ay-yo, enough yappin', get the energon we need." Thunderhoof said impatiently.

With a scowl, Steeljaw aimed the harvester at Thunderhoof and Fracture, and the two mechs instantly cowered. The orb came to life and shot a ray that flew toward Thunderhoof and Fracture, but the beam passed them and hit the patrolling Vehicon in the chest plate. The energon was extracted in the form of a blue mist that encircled the ray and back to the harvester. Thunderhoof and Fracture watched in horror as the Vehicon was slowly drained of energon, terminated before it even hit the ground. Satisfied, Steeljaw held the device in his servo proudly. "So much energon in a small object."

"Well, that's quite an invention. Gotta love technology." Fracture remarked.

Steeljaw turned and took a look around the ruins, and some crystals caught his optics. Even it's encased, the energon still resides within. Through normal means, it would take weeks of delicate chiseling to get it out. But not for the harvester. Steeljaw activated the device and the ray shot out, extracting the energon.

Facture and Thunderhoof watched Steeljaw, but the sound of pots breaking pierced the air. The two mechs turned around to see Breakdown. "Scrap." The Stunticon cursed.

"Not much for stealth, are you?" Fracture taunted as he deployed his hand blades.

He and Thunderhoof dashed at top speed and spilt off in two different directions. Breakdown held his ground, glaring at them. He smirked mentally when he came up with a plan. He just had to wait for them. Fracture and Thunderhoof got closer and closer…

And once they were close enough, Breakdown jumped out of the way. Fracture and Thunderhoof collided, the former being sent crashing painfully into the ground. "Hammer time!" Breakdown shouted, converting his servo into his hammer. With a fierce grunt, he spun around once and hit Thunderhoof in the face plate, sending him crashing into a pillar.

Breakdown retracted his hammer and when he turned to face Steeljaw, he was struck by a blue ray. He felt his legs give out and fell to the ground as his energon was sapped out of him. Steeljaw grinned maliciously as he watched the Stunticon tumble to the ground. "You're a big one, this might take a while." The wolf like Destructicon teased sadistically. Breakdown glared at him, and with a roar of defiance, he stood up and trudged for Steeljaw, quickening his pace. "What do you think you're doing?!" Steeljaw snarled venomously, stepping back.

"What I do best." Breakdown grasped the harvester with his entire palm. "CRUSHING STRUCTS!" Breakdown threw a punch at Steeljaw's face plate, crashing him into a rock wall. As the wolf like Destructicon feel to the ground, Breakdown wrenched the harvester from Steeljaw's servo and crushed it before throwing it to the sky, watching as a massive blue light show engulfed the sky.

Feeling weak from the loss of energon, Breakdown fell backwards onto the ground, just as Thunderhoof and Fracture stalked up to him, the latter deployed his hand blades. "Let's put him on ice 'fore he starts getting mouthy." Thunderhoof said, itching for payback.

But that was halted when a ground bridge opened up, and out came Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Knock Out, Quickbolt, and Steelstrike, and all of them began firing upon them.

"Tactical retreat is called for." Fracture remarked before transforming into his motorcycle mode and drove off, Thunderhoof following.

Steeljaw watched as the two flee as he swerved around to dodge the barrage of laser bolts coming his way. With a growl, Steeljaw transformed and drove off at high speed. The Decepticons then approached their down comrade with concern. "Hey, guys." Breakdown muttered with a slight smile.

* * *

_**The Museum**_

To Miko's own amazement, she had actually came up with something good for her history. Well, at least she thought it was good. "And, of course, there's the principle of Deus Ex Machina, uh, the god from the machine." The guard yawned, having listened to Miko go on and on for a while. "It's that part in Greek storytelling where some character shows up out of the blue to make everything."

"That so, young lady?" The guard asked, chuckling a bit with his arms folded across his chest. "Well, I'm sure the police will want to hear all about your history report."

Miko had a defeated look on her face, but the sound of banging on the door sounded, and the door opened, and in came Felix Slade. "Special agent Felix Slade." The man said, showing his badge to the guard. "No need for worry, sir. The stolen property has been recovered and returned to museum grounds." Baffled, the guard looked to the screen, and lo and behold, there the orb was, as if it was never stolen to start with. Slade lightly grasped Miko's arm and lifted her from the chair. "This young lady comes with me." Slade then reached into his coat and pulled out Miko's phone, handing it to her. "You dropped your cell phone, found it on the floor, right next to your history report." With that said, Slade and Miko took their leave.

Outside, the two walked out of the museum doors, and Miko instantly lit up and gasped happily when she saw Breakdown in his alt mode, opening his passenger side door. "Off you go." Slade told her.

Miko sprinted and jumped into Breakdown's passenger seat. "Good timing, Breakie. I was running out of history factoids, stuff I didn't even know I knew!" She exclaimed.

Breakdown chuckled. "Looks like you're smarter then you let on."

"Under pressure." Miko said. Breakdown chuckled more before revving up his engine and drove off back to base. "I can't wait to finish my history report. I'm gonna write all about how the Decepticons interacted with ancient civilizations."

"Um, I'm not sure if that will get you into college, Miko." Breakdown told her.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	11. Speed Metal

**Hellooooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter eleven!**

**Also, this story has now reached over 2,000 views! Once again, my thanks are out to everyone who has read, faved, reviewed, and followed! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Metropolitan City**_

Within the outskirts of Metropolitan City, a familiar black and red exotic sports car was driving up the road, listening to the radio. _"As Metropolitan P.D. continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the dangers to both drivers and pedestrians-_" Burnout shut the radio off and increased his speed, driving off toward bright lights in the distance.

Three modified cars were at a makeshift start point, a light purple Camaro, a green and yellow Charger, and a black Hot Rod with an air scoop on the hood. A man with a flashlight stood in front of them. Burnout pulled up alongside the Hot Rod. "Not from around here, European design?" The driver of the Hot Rod asked, unaware he was talking to an alien robot. He scowled when he didn't receive an answer. "Sure is pretty, too pretty." The man reach out and used the skull ring on his finger to make a long scratch on Burnout's door. Pleased, the man rolled up his window.

Burnout adjusted his side view mirror on the scratch, then at the human. Unlike a certain Decepticon medic, Burnout didn't really care much about his paint job, but he wasn't about to let this human get away with scratching him. "You're gonna regret that, meat sack." Burnout hissed as he shifted gears.

The ref raised his flashlight into the air, and the drivers instantly gripped their steering wheels in anticipation. When the light flickered on, engines roared and tires screeched before the four vehicles took off at high speed, three of them going for a win, one out for payback.

The Hot Rod was in the lead, with the Charger being second, the Camaro third, and Burnout last. But not for long. The man driving the Hot Rod smirked when he pressed his foot down on an alternate pedal. Flames shot out of the exhaust pipe and his speed increased greatly, leaving the competition behind. Or so he thought. The sound of tires squealing forced the man to look at his rear view mirror and saw Burnout come from nowhere. The man expected the black and red car to pass, not to ram his rear bumper. "HEEY!" The man shouted after he thrusted forward in his seat, panicking.

He slammed his foot on the pedal, hoping to outrun the car that's out for his blood… but to no avail. Burnout slammed into the Hot Rod full force, sending the vehicle flying off the cliff and crashing down into the valley below. "…Oh… dude." The man said before falling unconscious.

"You play dirty, I'll throw it right back at you." Burnout boasted as he peered over the cliff side. He then reversed and took off, disappearing into the darkness of night.

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

School had ended for the day, and everyone was eager to head home to unwind. Well, mostly. Jack placed his helmet after getting on Steelstrike, then backed up before kicking in the kick stand. They were about to drive off, but a voice stopped them. "Hey, cherry moped."

With a glare, Jack turned to the speaker, a boy around the same age as himself, with red hair, wearing a green jacket and jeans, and was leaning against the rear bumper of his black muscle car with yellow flames. This is Vince, widely known as the school bully and a hot head. "Uh, this moped has dual carbs and go zero to sixty in three point five seconds." Jack retorted before driving off and took a left turn, leaving Vince glaring at him.

The pair came to a stop at a red light. "Uh, Jack? I'm flattered that you defended me, but a lady's vital stats are her own business." Steelstrike told her companion.

Jack sighed in response, then a familiar voice to his right caught his attention. "Hey!" Jack look in that direction and was surprised to see Sierra with her friend Sarah on the sidewalk. "Nick, right?"

"A-actually, i-it's Jack." Jack corrected.

"Jack, right, sorry. I'm Sierra." Sierra told him.

"I-I know." Jack replied.

"You once offered to take me for a ride." Sierra reminded him.

Jack took a trip down memory lane to that awkward conversation before he and Steelstrike were chased by Structs. He was also glad he was wearing a helmet, so Sierra couldn't see him blushing a scarlet red. "Of… course. I- I did. A-anytime." He stuttered.

"I'm your guardian kiddo, not your wingman." Steelstrike whispered, much to Jack's disappointment.

"So… how about now?" Sierra asked.

"Uh…" But before Jack could give a proper answer, a familiar muscle car pulled up alongside his right.

"Hey, hey. Small world." Vince commented casually, as if he and Jack were on good terms.

"I'm having a conversation." Jack said in a somewhat annoyed tone as Vince stood up on his driver seat, folding his arms down on the top of his windshield frame.

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." Vince challenged in a subtle sentence as Sarah whispered into Sierra's ear.

"Are challenging me to a race?" Jack asked knowingly.

"You catch on quick, panch. What do you say?" Vince inquired.

"Eh, I…" Jack trailed off. He looked at Sierra, who gave him a look of encouragement.

But before anyone could speak, the light turned green, and Steelstrike took off, catching Jack by surprise. "You, you didn't let me answer." Jack said with wide eyes.

"I know." Steelstrike replied as Jack shook his hand.

"Steelstrike, we can totally smoke him." Jack told her, since cybertronian earth vehicles had much better performance than regular earth vehicles.

"I know we can." Steelstrike answered simply.

Jack sighed in defeat, knowing Steelstrike wasn't going to agree to this. "You just don't get it."

"I don't make the rules, Jack. Megatron does. And rule number one, in case you missed it, never abuse power for personal gain, and that includes horsepower." Steelstrike informed him as they came to another red light.

It was at the same time that Vince pulled up. "Oh." Jack began. "Vince, I don't think racing is such a good id-" He didn't get to finish when Vince started laughing.

"I figured. You ride around like your bike's something special, but it's just a chunky clunky trike… and ugly." Vince commented, unaware he had just insulted an alien robot.

"_UGLY?!" _Steelstrike roared in her mind, enraged.

As soon as the light turned green, Vince's tires squealed and did a U-turn and went back down the street, leaving smoke behind. "Oh, that's it." Steelstrike growled. "The yahoo's going down." She then did a U-turn herself and followed after Vince.

"Whoa, what happened to rule number one?" Jack asked, surprised by Steelstrike's sudden change of mind.

"Gets bent, just this once." The two wheeler answered, eagerness evident in her voice.

Sierra and Sarah were walking down the sidewalk when Vince pulled up. "Yo, girls." He began, standing up on his driver seat. "Your pal, Darby, he's-" He didn't get to finish when he heard tires screeching behind him.

"Ready when you are, Vinny." Jack said, knowing he and Steelstrike can win.

Vince half smirked. It would seem calling the fast food junkie's motorcycle did the trick. "Dirt road by trucker's ranch, one hour."

One hour later, Vince and Jack were at the location, lined up and ready to burn rubber. Sierra and Sarah were on the left side of the road. "From here to the next mile marker. Ready, go!" Vince said before he suddenly took off, tires screeching. Steelstrike accelerated and followed after him.

"That was fair." Jack remarked sarcastically. He should have expected something like that.

The two vehicles breezed by Sierra and Sarah, the wind forcing them to keep their skirts down. Vince looked at his rear view mirror and smirked when he saw Jack behind him. "Uh, Steelstrike?" Jack asked his Decepticon guardian, noticing she wasn't making an attempt to catch up.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You want to make him cry." Steelstrike said before accelerating, easily catching up with the black muscle car.

Vince looked at his rear view mirror again, and panicked when he saw that Jack was no longer behind him. Worried about losing, he looked around and spotted Jack on his left side. Jack waved at him before performing a wheelie, then zipped in front of Vince before accelerating even more, leaving the bully behind in utter defeat. "Wha…" Vince trailed off with wide eyes.

As soon as Steelstrike passed the mile maker, Jack shot his right arm into the air triumphantly, as the two wheeler blared her motorcycle horn. "Whoo! Outstanding!" He exclaimed, then remembered something. "Um, hey, now might be a good time to offer Sierra a quick once around the block?"

"Don't push it." Steelstrike shot his hopes down, causing the teenager to sigh in defeat again.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Fracture was in the medical lab of the Prowler, slowly and carefully moving the coasting buffer across Shadowsaber's frame, removing dust and grim from the warlord's frame. The medical berth was at a proper angle and the life support cables have temporarily removed from Shadowsaber, allowing Fracture to work more efficiently. Although he would rather be doing anything else, Fracture had to admit he was fascinated by Shadowsaber's condition. Despite being mere inches away from a violent space bridge explosion, her frame remained intact instead of being reduced into millions of pieces, with only a hole in her spark chamber. How truly strong, she is.

The medical lab doors opened and in came Steeljaw, coming in to 'checkup' on the progress. "Fracture, has there been any change in Shadowsaber's condition?" The wolf like Destructicon asked, wearing a mask of concern.

"Only cosmetic wise." Fracture reported as Steeljaw came closer.

"Well, I'm sure you and Burnout are doing everything you can to-" Steeljaw trailed off when he saw that the black and red mech wasn't in the room. "Wait, where even is Burnout?"

As if on cue, the medical lab doors opened, and in came the Destructicon medic. "Can you believe what some flesh bag had the audacity to do to me?" Burnout grumbled, gesturing to the scratch on his right arm.

"You've been out street racing with the humans again, haven't you?" Steeljaw growled. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Despite my dislike for these wretched organics, racing with them is one of my interests, and of course, showing them who the superior racer is." Burnout admitted with maniacal glee.

"I do work hard to run a tight ship, Burnout. Next time, I suggest you get my permission before you decide to run off on one of your little… excursions." Steeljaw warned. He couldn't have his underlings come and go whenever they please.

"No worries, prince consort." Burnout slyly insulted the wolf like Destructicon's title. Fracture watched the ordeal with interest, thinking it would end in a pummeling session.

Steeljaw scowled. "That's lord to you." He corrected with a growl.

"Only if Shadowsaber takes a nose dive." Burnout said, pointing to Shadowsaber's frame on the berth.

Steeljaw growled more as he got in Burnout's face. "The day our lady emerges from stasis, I will be more than happy to give up the title. But I doubt that will ever happen. And something tells me that has something to do with the medical care quality around here." Steeljaw leaned away from Burnout and began to take his leave. "So carry on with the buffing. After all, we do want Shadowsaber looking her best for the memorial." He then departed from the medical lab.

Burnout watched him leave before raising his right arm as Fracture went back to buffing Shadowsaber. "How about I buff this instead?" He called out, pulling a Knock Out.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

After their very satisfying win against Vince, Jack and Steelstrike drove to the silo. The two were in the hallway junction as Jack took off his helmet while Steelstrike transformed into bipedal mode. "Not a word to anyone." She stated.

"Our little secret." Jack assured her with a wink.

Steelstrike smirked at him before leaving for the command center. Jack was about to follow her, but Miko's voice stopped him. "Dude! Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is…" She exclaimed.

Jack's blood went ice cold. "Miko, who told you?" He demanded with wide eyes.

Miko's face morphed into a dumbfounded look. "You kidding?" She asked in disbelief, then her face lit up. "It's all over school!" She threw her arms into the air. Jack began to panic.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince." Raf added as he approached them.

Jack suddenly grabbed his friends and pulled them in. "You guys have to keep this on the D.L., especially from Megatron." He warned with a whisper and Raf nodded.

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

Jack had tried his best to avoid anything related about his little win against Vince throughout the day. Speaking of Vince, Jack had not seen the bully at all during the day, which he found a little odd. Perhaps Vince was too embarrassed of losing? Jack wouldn't put it past him, since it would certainly tarnish Vince's 'reputation.'

Anyway, he had walked out the school's front when a voice made him stop in his tracks. "Hey, I've been looking for you." Sierra said after she came out of the doors, and Jack turned around to face her. "The race, how great was that? I was like, 'Yeah! Go Jack!'"

It took all of Jack's will not to blush. "It… i-i-it was no big deal." He shrugged.

"You got that right." Vince growled as he roughly bumped into Jack. The bully stood in front of Jack as he brushed his jacket off as Sierra gave Vince a slight glare. "If you think you can run with the big boys," He then pointed his index finger at Jack. "The circuit, tonight, eleven pm."

At a crossroad, Jack looked at Sierra, who gave him a pleading look.

"You agreed to what?" Steelstrike demanded heatedly as she drove down the street, Jack riding.

"I-it was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know. I-I had no choice. Sierra was standing right there." Jack defended.

Steelstrike mentally rolled her optics at Jack's poor explanation. "You always have a choice Jack. And what part of just this once did you not understand?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But we're on right?"

"You're as delusional as Shadowsaber was if you think we're on."

In the outskirts of Jasper, Burnout was driving down the road, once again sneaking off from the annoyingly watchful optics of Steeljaw. _"Ay-yo Burnout. Steeljaw's havin' a fit about ya vanishin' again, where'd ya run off to this time?" _Thunderhoof's voice came in through the radio.

"Out for a little tour of the scenery." Burnout answered. "I just drive from town to town, minding my own wee little business until…" He was cut off by the sound of a car horn. A modified car jetted past Burnout and dashed off, and the Destructicon medic beamed sadistically. "The next opportunity reveals itself." He purred before shifting into second gear and raced after the car, crossing into Jasper.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Jack walked into the lounging area of the command center, where Raf was playing a racing game on the TV. Since Steelstrike won't race a second time, he'd have to get another suitable Decepticon to help him win the circuit race. "Um, Raf?" Jack asked, getting the younger boy's attention, at the coast of him losing the virtual race, and the sounds of crashing could be heard from the TV. "Uh, is there any way I can borrow Quickbolt for an hour?" He asked nervously, pointing a thumb at the green and white mech.

"**What do you need me for?" **Quickbolt asked, and of course, Jack couldn't understand him.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Megatron found out?" Raf reminded his friend, not wanting Jack to get in trouble.

Jack sighed in defeat. "But Raf, he's gotta get the girl." Miko told him, and Raf raised an eyebrow. "And beat the bully." She added.

"Well…" Raf trailed off in thought.

"Well, I'm always ready for a test of speed." Knock Out purred, having heard the conversation, and all eyes went to him.

"Seriously, Knock Out?" Breakdown asked his partner incredulously.

"I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast." Knock Out crooned before directing his attention at Jack. "So, how 'bout it, Jack. Why don't we show this bully of yours some real horsepower?" Jack responded in a thankful smirk.

* * *

_**The Circuit **_

Night had fallen over Jasper. Modified vehicles from all over the small town had gathered in an old dried up ravine that will serve as the circuit. Owners of the modified vehicles showed off their rides, bragging about their performance and how they were going to win this race. Some girls that had shown up begged for rides around Jasper.

Suddenly, all eyes went to a red and white Aston Martin with golden rims that pulled in. Knock Out revved his engine loudly as he passed by the gazers. The Decepticon medic pulled up next to Vince's ride and rolled down the window, allowing Jack to bore his eyes into bully. Vince was shocked. He was expecting the silver motorcycle, not an Aston Martin. "Bike's in the shop." Jack answered Vince's unasked question. The latter half smirked in respect while the former glared.

"So that's the bully you kids talk about? He doesn't look so mean." Knock Out commented after he rolled up his window.

"Get to know him better and you'll change your mind real quick." Jack responded. He knew Vince better than most.

"Circuit drivers, are you ready?!" The announcer shout with his loud speaker as a redheaded girl walked in front of the cars. When Jack saw who it was, his jaw dropped as low as it could when he saw Sierra waving at him flirtatiously.

"Whoa, that's the girl Miko referred to back at base? You got good taste, Jackson Darby." Knock Out couldn't help but remark with a snicker as Jack blushed.

"Make it mean, but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in five, four, three…" Sierra raised her arms into the air. "Two…" But during the countdown, Jack and Knock Out failed to notice a familiar black and red exotic sports car coming in at the last second. "One!" Sierra threw her arms down and the racers blasted off past her at high speed with the sole intention of winning.

Jack and Vince were gunning for first place, but Knock Out easily out ran him effortlessly. Jack and the Decepticon medic had a good laugh at Vince's futile attempts to catch up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Burnout chortled sinisterly when he spotted Knock Out.

Vince slammed his foot on the gas pedal, refusing to be second place. He almost yelped in surprise when Burnout pulled up alongside him mere inches away. Burnout swiped the front bumper, sending Vince spinning out of control before jetting for Knock Out.

"Oh scrap." Knock Out cursed upon seeing his pursuer.

"What's wrong, Knock Out?" Jack asked.

"Hold on tight, Jack. It's about to be a bumpy ride." Knock Out warned as Burnout gained on him.

"Why?" Jack nervously asked as he looked at the rear view mirror.

"That car tailgating us is Burnout." Knock Out said before he suddenly increased his speed, making Jack yelp in surprise.

The two vehicles then drove onto the hills of the ravine, with Burnout deploying a blaster that popped out of his hood before firing at Knock Out, who swerved around to avoid being hit. The Decepticon medic then made a left turn and flew out of the ravine, Burnout following.

"What the…" Vince asked himself, completely baffled at what he just saw.

Knock Out landed on the ground first before revving up his engine and took off, Burnout following behind, still shooting. "Can you lose him, Knock Out?" Jack asked desperately.

"Don't you worry, Jack. I have some tricks up my grill." Knock Out assured the teenager.

Jack sighed in relief. "I hope so, because I would really not want to call base for backup." Jack was already imagining Steelstrike's furious face. It made him shudder.

"We might have to, though." Knock Out said as he came up with a plan to shake off their pursuer.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko and Raf were still in the lounging area of the command center, playing their racing game as Breakdown and Quickbolt watched them play. It had been a while since Jack and Knock Out had left for the circuit and all was going well, until…

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Steelstrike asked as she walked into command center.

Miko and Raf visibly froze. "Not since… we last saw him." Miko said in an unconvincing tone.

Steelstrike scowled dangerously. "They're racing, aren't they?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Just this once?" Raf said, pointing his index finger up.

"Did you two know about this?!" Steelstrike yelled at Breakdown and Quickbolt, and the two mechs instantly flinched.

"Me? Know about Jack and Knock Out sneaking off to race and impress a girl?" Breakdown stuttered nervously as Quickbolt rapidly nodded in agreement. Steelstrike can be quite intimidating when she's angry.

Steelstrike was about to yell at them more when a beeping halted that process. _"Knock Out to base, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, but I'm being chased by Burnout!" _The medic's voice came through the com-link.

"Burnout?" Raf repeated as he hopped off the couch.

"Sounds like a Destructicon." Miko said as she stood up on the couch, clenching her hand.

"Knock Out, do not engage! Your priority is to keep Jack safe!" Steelstrike decreed. "Until I get my hands on him." She grumbled the last sentence to herself as she headed out, Breakdown and Quickbolt followed her out.

* * *

_**Near the Circuit**_

Burnout was still giving chase, still firing his blasters at the fleeing Knock Out. "Eat this, Struct." With that line, the Decepticon medic released tar from his exhaust pipes, leaving a trail of it on the road. Burnout didn't notice the tar until he drove into it, causing him to spin out of control.

"Slick, Knock Out." Jack complimented with a smirk.

"I still got it." Knock Out crooned.

The Decepticon medic drove back into the ravine and backed up until he was underneath the bridge, then deactivated his headlights and silenced his engine. Meanwhile, Burnout had recovered from Knock Out's little trick and drove onto the bridge and came to a stop, unware his target was literally beneath him. After what seemed like an eternity, Burnout shifted gears and took off, continuing his search.

Down below, both Jack and Knock Out exhaled in relief when they heard Burnout's engine become more distant. "I think we lost him." Jack spoke. But then a familiar pair of headlights lit up Knock Out's interior. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Jack groaned as Vince's car came to a stop. This is the last thing they need right now.

"Darby." Vince growled after he exited his vehicle and pounded his fist into his palm twice, slowly but surely making his way toward Knock Out.

"Vince! You have to get out of here!" Jack pleaded, knowing Vince was in danger. "You win, congratulations, alright?! Just go!"

Vince glared at Jack and slammed his fists on Knock Out's hood, and the Decepticon medic almost yelled out in anger, but resisted the urge to do so. "No, no. Start it up again, loser. We're finishing this race. Don't want to take it to the finish line? Fine! Then we got something to settle, right here, right no-" Vince didn't get to finish when a clawed servo suddenly reached down and snatched him, causing the hothead to let out a scream.

Burnout saw the headlights from Vince's car and came back. He tossed the bully into the air as he shifted into car mode. Vince dropped inside, landing in Burnout's passenger seat. Seatbelts came out and restrained him. "What's going on?!" Vince asked terrified as a prod emerged from Burnout's glove box. "What is…" The prod zapped Vince in the eyes, knocking him out cold.

Burnout revved up his engine before skidding off, just as Jack ran out from the ravine. The only thing he could do was watch as Burnout took off down the road with Vince as a hostage.

"Fracture, you'll never guess what I'm shipping." Burnout hissed gleefully into com-link while eyeing the unconscious Vince. "Knock Out's pet human, and when the Decepticon attempts to stage a rescue…"

"_He falls for the trap, hook, line, and sinker." _Fracture cackled.

Jack stared down the road in horror, berating himself for agreeing to this. If he hadn't, Vince wouldn't be on his way to the Prowler, where Steeljaw would do who knows what to him. Vince maybe a bully, but not even he deserves to be tortured by the Destructicons. "Knock Out, he's getting away!" Jack exclaimed as the mech in question drove out of the ravine.

"Help's on the way, Jackie." Knock Out explained.

Sure enough, Steelstrike, Quickbolt, and Breakdown drove up and came to a halt, and all four Decepticons shifted to bipedal mode. "Jack, we need to have a chat." Steelstrike chided, placing a servo on her hips.

"Later, Steelstrike. Vince got snatched by that slick, sports car Struct!" Jack said, pointing in the direction Burnout went.

"What would Burnout want with a random human?" Steelstrike asked, confused.

"My guess? Burnout took Vince as my human friend. Ha, as if." Knock Out scoffed.

"That doesn't matter! Vince is in trouble!" Jack shouted.

"Oh well, tough luck for Vince." Breakdown shrugged casually and all eyes went to him. What was that word human's use? Karma.

"Breakdown!" Jack exclaimed, aghast that Breakdown shrugged the situation off.

"What? From what I heard the guy's a jerk." Breakdown defended.

"Okay, no argument there, but the guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by Structs." Jack shot back, guilt washing over him.

Steelstrike stared down at Jack for a few seconds before changing into motorcycle mode. "Hop on." She revved up her engine.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Raf and Miko were at the computer terminals, waiting for the others to call and give good news. That was over an hour ago, and Raf was becoming more worried as time went on. "They should have called by now! Do you think Quickbolt is okay?" The young boy stressed.

"Don't worry, Raf. Breakdown won't let anything happen to Jack or Quickbolt." Miko assured him, envisioning Breakdown pummeling Burnout.

However, they stiffened when they heard heavy footsteps coming into the command center. They looked in that direction and saw Megatron. "We should just tell Megatron the truth." Raf whispered.

"Absolutely not." Miko shot that thought down. "We made a deal. Just act completely normal."

"Rafael, Miko." Megatron began, earning the two teens attention. "Do you either of you know where Knock Out, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Steelstrike have gone?"

"Why no, sir. We do not know." Miko responded in robotic tone.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Raf added nervously.

"Why would we know?" Miko finished.

"Hmm." Megatron raised an optic ridge, signaling that he did not at all buy their answer.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

The hunt for Burnout brought the four Decepticons and Jack to an older section of the town. The four came to a stop at an intersection, just as Burnout jetted past them, going down the street. Jack' head perked up when he recognized the vehicle. Steelstrike revved up her engine and darted down the street, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt following her. "Looks like Knock Out brought some friends." Burnout observed. He then made a sharp right turn and disappeared into lot.

"On your guard, boys. It could be a trap." Steelstrike warned as they slowed their speed.

"And remember, no shooting." Jack pleaded. Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt pulled up ahead as Steelstrike pulled over.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you get off." She said. Jack hopped off and watched his guardian join the others.

A chain link fence with a searing hole told Knock Out, Breakdown, and Quickbolt they were on track. They shifted into bipedal mode and activated their weapons as they went in cautiously. Steelstrike scaled a nearby water tower and perched herself at the top, allowing her to get a better view of her companions.

The three Decepticons had their optics roaming the lot, looking for anything that resembled Burnout. A pair of high beams got their attention and a laser bolt shot out of a nearby wall, crumbling it. Fracture, Thunderhoof, and Glowstrike came charging out of the dust, with Thunderhoof doing a downward punch. Breakdown, Knock Out, and Quickbolt jumped out of the way, making Thunderhoof hit the pavement instead. The Stunticon tackled his rival down into the pavement as Fracture went for Quickbolt and Glowstrike for Knock Out.

Thunderhoof kicked Breakdown off him and hastily stood up. Thunderhoof clenched his servos into fists and threw them at his rival, but Breakdown caught them and the two engaged in a contest of strength. Breakdown head butted Thunderhoof in the face but grabbing him by the antlers and slammed him back into the pavement before kicking his rival away. With a hateful snarl, Thunderhoof got back up and charged Breakdown again.

Fracture had deployed his hand blades and performed a spin slash at Quickbolt, who ducked under and retaliated with a punch to the chest plate. Annoyed, Fracture swung his blade horizontally, nicking the side of Quickbolt's helm. Not giving his enemy time, Fracture kicked Quickbolt in the chest plate, making the young Decepticon stumble back. Fracture attempted a forward lunge, but Quickbolt had composed himself and swerved out of the way to avoid being stabbed in the spark chamber. The Decepticon scout threw three punches, two to Fracture's chest plate, and one to his face plate before following with a backflip kick, causing Fracture to crash into a warehouse.

Glowstrike fired laser bolts out of her servos at Knock Out, who zig zagged around to avoid being hit, but there were a lot. Knock Out finally got close enough and threw a left hook, hitting Glowstrike in the face plate. Glowstrike spread her claws and slashed at Knock Out, leaving scratches on his finish. The medic glanced at them briefly. Nothing the old buffer couldn't fix. Glowstrike, on the other hand, was thoroughly surprised. From what she's heard about her opponent, Knock Out cares very much about his paint job, even the slightest scratches could set him off. Knock Out took advantage of Glowstrike's distraction and punched her square in the face plate.

Burnout watched the entire fight with interest. Vince was still unconscious and the seat belts were still wrapped around him. But then he noticed something. There were only three Decepticons, not four. "Wait, where's the two wheeler?"

As if on cue, Steelstrike landed on top of Burnout's roof and delivered a potent punch to his hood. "OW! HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Burnout snarled before taking off, leaving his companions behind with Steelstrike balancing herself on him.

Jack was still waiting, growing anxious with each laser bolt and crash he heard. Screeching tires snapped him back to reality. Steelstrike was riding Burnout, delivering rapid punches. The Destructicon took a sharp, tossing Steelstrike off, who wasting no time in converting to motorcycle mode and gave chase. "That's my girl." Jack boasted proudly.

Meanwhile, Breakdown and Thunderhoof were still fighting. Glowstrike and Fracture were out cold. Breakdown back handed Thunderhoof, Knock Out came in and threw a left hook at his partner's rival, and Quickbolt finished off with a backflip kick. Thunderhoof was down and out. _"Uh, Fracture, Thunderhoof, Glowstrike, in case you three are looking for me, I took off. I got this blasted two wheeler riding my rear." _Burnout's voice causally said through the three unconscious Structs. The three Decepticons smirked at each other in victory before they changed into vehicle mode and drove off.

Meanwhile, Burnout was putting mettle to the pedal as Steelstrike zeroed in on him, getting closer and closer… then Burnout accelerated, leaving Steelstrike behind. She growled in defeated but refused to give up.

"See ya later, two wheeler." Burnout taunted maliciously. He was home free… or so he thought.

The sound of an engine startled him. Out of nowhere, Megatron in his cybertronian jet mode rammed into Burnout, causing him to spin out of control until he was stuck halfway in a ditch. He attempted to gain some traction, but to no avail.

Megatron transformed into bipedal mode midair and landed on the earth, the force of his landing caused the ground to shake slightly before cautiously approaching Burnout. "Megatron, Burnout has a hostage." Steelstrike informed her leader.

"Understood." Megatron replied simply before lifting Burnout by the back bumper. He ripped off Burnout's door, earning a screech of pain before reaching in and pulling Vince out, completing the objective.

Burnout escaped Megatron's grip and transformed. He looked at the de-paneled arm, then glared fiercely at the Decepticon leader. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?!" Burnout snarled. But he then saw the other Decepticons approaching the scene. Knowing his was outnumbered, Burnout transformed and jetted off at high speed, engine working double time.

Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Steelstrike converted into bipedal mode. Knock Out's driver side window lowered, revealing Jack. "Megatron, this is was my fault."

"We must get this boy to safety at once. Explanations can come later… from all of you." Megatron stated. He didn't need to yell to show that he was angry. It was evident in his facial expression, and there was a deepness to his voice. Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Steelstrike lowered their helms in shame as Knock Out quietly sighed sadly.

Later, Vince finally awoke with a groan. He slowly opened his eyes, then looked around in alarm when he found himself in Jack's ride. "What? What happened?" Vince asked, desperately trying to remember.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. It must have been some kind of initiation." Jack explained with a lie. He had enough time to come up with a good cover story.

"Really?" Vince asked, baffled.

"Yeah, I found you knocked out by the side of the road." Jack answered, and Knock Out almost blurted out in laughter at the use of his name in a pun. The Decepticon medic came to a halt at the bridge, where Vince's muscle car was still parked, allowing the hothead to get out. "Look, I got to be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing just isn't my thing."

"I hear ya, Darby." Vince began as he leaned down to peer in. "Hard to win a race driving a pedal car." Jack expected that.

Knock Out slammed down on the gas pedal and took off, leaving Vince coughing in the smoke. "You were right, Jack. He is a jerk." The Decepticon medic grumbled before driving back to base, both he and Jack preparing themselves for the scolding Megatron had no doubt planned for them.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"Burnout! Do you have a malfunction in your audio receptors?!" A furious Steeljaw roared as he stormed down the bridge toward Burnout. Thunderhoof, Fracture, and Glowstrike watched the ordeal with bated breath. "You went off on your own without my permission again!" The wolf like Destructicon finished, pointing a digit at the black and red mech.

"My mistake, Commander Steeljaw. But I've learned my lesson, and paid the price." Burnout said, looking the arm where the door Megatron ripped off was supposed to be.

"Oh, no, no, no." Steeljaw purred ominously as he stalked up to Burnout. "You don't have a say in when you have paid, I do." He raised a razor sharp digit, and Burnout flinched. "I think this will be a most suitable punishment for you." The claw glistened as Steeljaw inched it closer and closer.

"No, not that, anything but that!" Burnout begged. Thunderhoof, Fracture, and Glowstrike cringed as the sound of harsh metal scraping and Burnout's wails of pain ripped into their audio receptors. "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

To Jack's surprise, there was no talk of the circuit race throughout the day. School had ended, and the weekend had arrived. Jack was walking toward Steelstrike when a voice made him stop. "So Jack… do you have time for that ride?" Sierra asked.

Jack's face fell when he remembered what Steelstrike said about not being his wingman. "Uh… I'm sorry, Sierra, but not today."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around." Sierra replied before turning around and walked off.

Jack hung his head low and sighed. "Hop on." Steelstrike whispered, and Jack's face lit up.

"Whoa, for real?"

"Just this once."

Not long after, Steelstrike drove up the road, Jack and Sierra riding.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	12. Old Wounds

**Hellooooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter twelve of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Outer Space**_

In the vast and endless void of outer space, a comet zoomed by the many moons and planets. The comet zipped by a familiar, making a straight path for Earth. Once it entered the atmosphere it descended down rapidly. But if one were to listen closely, they would realize that this is no comet… but a ship. The vessel landed on the soil, ripping it apart as it left a long trail before coming to a halt.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

Steelstrike and Jack were trekking within the forest, the former holding a scanner in her servo. Steelstrike was here under Shockwave's request, for the scientist had detected a subterranean energon deposit. Seeing no danger in it, she allowed Jack to tag along. "Ah! I really wished I packed some insect repellant." Jack whined as he swatted the mosquitoes that were swarming him. "The mosquitoes out here on this routine are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood." He finished, swatting a mosquito that landed on his arm.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack?" Steelstrike teased with a smirk.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit." Jack said.

"Maybe." Steelstrike replied, her smirk not vanishing.

"I may not have stinger proof metal skin, Steelstrike, but in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocketknife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dried mac and cheese." Jack said, patting the black pouch on his hip.

"You have your tools, I have mine." Steelstrike said before her device rapidly beeped and brought it closer to her face plate. "That's weird. Shockwave's satellite were accurate. But subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." Her blue optics briefly skimmed left and right before she walked forward, Jack following.

Steelstrike followed the 3D map her device was displaying before coming to a halt and saw the last thing she expected. The soil torn was torn apart with two rows in a wide sulk, going deeper into the forest. "What happened here?" Jack asked after he saw what Steelstrike was looking at.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me, low and close." The two wheeler said before quickening her pace, almost to the point of running. Two things were going through Steelstrike's mind right now, this ship could be housing an ally or an enemy. The two came to a stop, crouching near some trees.

The ship was a dark color, and was larger than Valkyrie's ship, and it seemed to be covered scratches. "Decepticon or Destructicon?" Jack asked after a few moments of observation.

"Can't tell from here." Steelstrike said as she stood up. "Stay put." She converted her servo in a blaster and went to investigate the vessel.

She cautiously approached the vessel and positioned herself at the entrance. After a few moments, she jumped out and pointed her weapon into the interior. But no one was there to greet her, she slowly entered the ship, unware of what was lurking inside.

Outside, Jack anxiously waited for Steelstrike to return. He was becoming unnerved by the complete and total silence in the forest. He then saw Steelstrike coming out, but she looked queasy and on the verge of collapsing. "Steelstrike?!" Jack called out in concern before sprinting to her.

But the two wheeler didn't hear him as she was bombarded with nightmarish memories. Memories of her being captured and tortured, the sinister and sadistic cackling of a dark blue mech, and her twin… Flamewar.

With great mental effort, Steelstrike shook her helm and purged those memories out of her mind, but only temporarily, if her worst fear became true. "Steelstrike, what's wrong?" Jack asked, concern more evident in his voice now. He had never seen Steelstrike so shaken before.

"I know who this ship belongs too." Steelstrike said with closed optics. She then snapped them open before placing a digit on her com-link. "Steelstrike to base, I need a ground bridge, ASAP."

"W-wait, why? Whose ship is this?" Jack asked. He or she must be really intimidating to instill this kind of fear into Steelstrike.

Steelstrike didn't answer him as she tried contact base again. "Base, do you read?" The silver Decepticon was greeted by static. "Scrap!" She cursed, resisting the urge to scream more curses. "Com link's dead." She continued to walk off. "The ship's got to be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse."

"S-Steelstrike?" Jack said her name, and once again, was ignored. "Okay, you're kind of freaking me out here."

"Wait here." Steelstrike ordered, seeing tracks and trampled vegetation leading into the forest.

Narrowing her optics, Steelstrike went in, noticing the trees had cut marks after she inspected them. She then knelt down to get a better look at the tracks. They were large, definitely belonging to a mech. She froze as another wave of memories hit her.

_She was suspended in the air, dangling by the energy cuffs as she feebly attempted to free herself. Helpless, she could only watch as the dark blue mech approached her, converting his clawed servo into a wicked sickle like blade. He brought the blade up to the silver Decepticon's face plate, and made a cut along her cheek plate, earning an agonizing scream of pain. "NOO!"_

"Steelstrike?" The mention of her name snapped her out of her trance, making her slightly jump.

The silver two wheeler briefly looked at Jack and shifted into motorcycle mode, revving up her engine. "Climb on."

Jack hopped on and had just barely put his helmet on when Steelstrike took off at high speed, catching Jack off guard. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jack yelled out as Steelstrike drove deeper into the forest, zig zagging around to avoid hitting the trees. His eyes widened when he noticed a large deep crack in the ground. And to make it worse, Steelstrike didn't stop, she accelerated toward it. "Steelstrike!" She didn't listen as she soared over the crack. "WHOA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Steelstrike landed with a bump before sliding to a halt. Jack breathed heavily as he removed his helmet. "Okay, was that really necessary?" He demanded angrily.

"Steelstrike to base." She tried again as Jack hopped off her, only to be greeted by static again. The com link was still being jammed. "Scrap." She dreaded, slowly moving forward.

"Look, I've seen danger before. What's the-" Jack began, but was cut off.

"Wait here, I mean it this time." Steelstrike said firmly.

Jack scoffed. "Okay, first you shut me out, and now you're ditching me?" He demanded as Steelstrike transformed into bipedal mode. "I thought I was your partner?"

"No, Jack, you're a kid." Steelstrike retorted. "You're only here because this was supposed to be no risk." She then leaned down. "Got it?" She didn't give him a chance to reply when she leapt into the air and shifted back into motorcycle mode and soared over the crack and went back the way they came.

Jack glared at her until she was out of sight. He wasn't going to be stand around and just sit here. Making up his mind, Jack approached the edge of the crack and peered down. It didn't go as deep as he originally thought. He then began to descend his way down.

Meanwhile, Steelstrike was swerving around the forest, looking for any sign indicating that her enemy was nearby. Coming a halt, she converted into bipedal mode and converted her servo into a blaster. She aimed it at all directions, looking for the slightest hint of noise or movement. However, after trekking through the forest, she lowered her weapon and stopped cold in her tracks when a rock formation with three blaster marks scorched on it caught her optic. She recognized the pattern of the marks. It had to be him. She knew no other cybertronian who had a weapon that can fire three laser bolts at once.

_She was running through the devastated landscape of her home planet, as the war around her raged on. "Steelstrike to Gamma team, requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?"_

"_Steelstrike, you lost again?" Came the teasing voice of her twin, Flamewar. "Your sense of direction could use some improvement."_

"_So could your aim, Flamewar." Steelstrike retorted in the same teasing tone as she continued to sprint through the landscape. Despite the dire situation, they still found time for humor. "If you'd tagged those snipers back at the artillery depot, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand to hand."_

"_From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead." Flamewar mused._

"_Try waiting up for me this time, and I'll give you the blow by blow." Steelstrike said, having slowed down and converted her servo into a blaster. "What's your position?"_

"_About half a click from the depot, due north. Think you can find it, sister?" Flamewar once again teased._

"_Trust me, Flamewar, my navigation abilities are-" Steelstrike didn't get to finish when a net suddenly came from out of nowhere and pinned her to a nearby wall. The last thing she saw before her world went black was __**him**__._

_Steelstrike was taken to secret location near where she was captured. She was dangling in the air, squirming to free herself, but to no avail. "I suggest you get comfortable, Decepticon." The dark blue mech hissed as he circled around Steelstrike like a predator stalking its prey. He stopped in front of her and converted his clawed servo into a sickle, inching it closer to the Decepticon's cheek plate. "You're going to be my guest for a very long time." He then dug the blade into Steelstrike, and she unleashed an agonizing scream._

Steelstrike was brought of out her very nightmarish trip down memory lane.

Meanwhile, the same dark blue mech, who seemed to transform into a military helicopter, was stalking two humans, a teenage boy and a teenage girl, sitting inside a tent, and he grinned sadistically. "My first targets. Let's see if these humans are worthy of going into my trophy case." With that said, he converted his servo into a sickle before standing up and slowly made his way toward his unsuspecting victims.

But before he could strike, a silver blur tackled him, sending them both tumbling roughly down a hill. They struggled with each other until they landed in a clearing at the bottom of the hill. Steelstrike hit her back hard against a rock wall while the mech was thrown away from her. When the two recovered and picked themselves up from the ground, he cackled when he recognized her. "Well, well, Steelstrike. It's a small universe." He said with a demented smile.

Steelstrike clenched her servos angrily and her facial expression morphed into one of pure hatred. "Too small, Crossfire." She hissed.

"My, my, aren't you one to hold a grudge?" Crossfire purred maliciously as he circled around Steelstrike. "You do realize that the war has been over for centuries."

"Tell that to Steeljaw." Steelstrike growled, assuming a battle stance.

"Oh please." Crossfire scoffed. "I don't associate myself with that Shadowsaber wannabe. I travel from rock to rock these days, in pursuit of my… interests."

Upon registering those words, Steelstrike took another unpleasant trip down memory lane, back to when she entered Crossfire's ship.

_Upon walking inside, Steelstrike instantly gasped in horror at the sight that greeted her. Severed heads of organic creatures that Crossfire had killed were perfectly preserved, displayed in green lit containers, showing off his gruesome achievements._

"I got a look at your souvenir case." Steelstrike sneered.

"Oh, you saw my trophies?" Crossfire sounded proud of himself. "You see, I hunt down endangered species. But of course, they aren't exactly endangered… that is, until they have the pleasure of meeting me, and I have a slot reserved for human."

"That will never happen!" Steelstrike roared before launching herself at Crossfire, tackling the larger mech to the ground.

Crossfire kicked Steelstrike off him, sending her crashing back into the rock wall. He stood up and readied himself. Steelstrike converted both her servos into blaster and went guns blazing. Crossfire converted his servo into a shield and deflected the incoming laser bolts before rushing Steelstrike. She leapt into the air, intending come down with a dive kick. But Crossfire saw through the tactic and grabbed Steelstrike by the leg and tossed her back at the rock wall. But this time, Steelstrike bounced off the wall and used the momentum and jetted for her hated enemy. Crossfire was caught off guard and Steelstrike plowed her first right into his face plate. He stumbled back a little, but quickly composed himself. Crossfire converted his servo into his unique blaster and fired upon the charging two wheeler. Steelstrike danced around, dodging the incoming laser bolts before leaping into the air, grabbing of a tree branch. She spun around a few times and once again used the momentum and delivered a potent kick to Crossfire in the chest plate, causing him to crash into the dirt. Steelstrike stood on top of him while converting her servo into a blaster and shoved it in Crossfire's face plate, daring him to make a move.

However, the sound of rocks falling diverted both bot's attention. Steelstrike gasped when she saw it was Jack. Taking advantage of his enemy's distraction, Crossfire kicked Steelstrike off him again, quickly stood up and shot a net out of his blaster, pinning the silver two wheeler at the rock wall. "Steelstrike!" Jack shouted as he sprinted toward them. Steelstrike's optics widened in horror as Crossfire spun around and charged up his weapon, aiming it at the boy. Acting fast, Steelstrike deployed a wrist blade and managed to make a sizeable cut, freeing her arm. She quickly converted her servo into a blaster and shot at Crossfire, knocking him down.

"I told you to wait for me!" Steelstrike scolded as Jack ran up to her.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners." Jack retorted before pulling at the net.

"Get this through your head, you're not my partner, you're a liability." Steelstrike shot back.

"I don't believe you." Jack countered, tugging back the net. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Steelstrike, and you're never afraid."

That couldn't be further from the truth.

_Crossfire was astonished. He had been torturing Steelstrike relentlessly for hours, and she had yet to speak a word. Fascinating. "You know, for a two wheeler, your resilience is quite impressive." Steelstrike did not respond. "In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you, you won't talk. Am I right?" Crossfire smirked predatorily when Steelstrike lifted her helm up to glare at him. "That's what I thought."_

_The doors opened, and two Vehicons entered the room, dragging in the whimpering and damaged form of Flamewar. "Flamewar?" Steelstrike murmured with wide optics at her sister's condition. The Vehicons dragged Flamewar to another suspender, letting the energy cuffs latch onto her arms, lifting her into the air. "What have you done to her?" Steelstrike snarled._

"_Oh, not much… yet." Crossfire said. "Just tell me what I want to know, or… well, you're a smart Con. You should know what I'll do to Flamewar."_

"_I don't know the attack coordinates." Steelstrike stated truthfully, desperation in her voice. She doesn't know, she doesn't know!_

"_Very well, have it your way." Crossfire sneered before slowly making his way toward Flamewar._

"_I swear upon the Allspark, it's the truth!" Steelstrike shouted, squirming._

"_We'll see about that." Crossfire didn't stop to look at her._

"_No! Please!" Steelstrike begged as Crossfire converted his servo into a sickle. He approached Flamewar with a murderous gleam in his optics. He raised the blade into the air…_

_And plunged it right into Flamewar's spark chamber, splattering her energon across the wall. "FLAMEWAR!"_

She is scared. "You right, Jack, I am afraid… of losing you!" She finally confessed. Jack paused and looked up at her, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"You seem to have trouble holding onto your partners." Crossfire taunted, having recovered from being shot. "We both know what happened to Flamewar. But, I recently intercepted some Destructicon radio chatter regarding the passing of Wildspark." At the mention of his name, Steelstrike breathed heavily. "Tell me, Steelstrike, have you ever stopped and asked yourself; is it them, or is it me?"

Steelstrike's optics widened. "Do you get it now, Jack? He isn't interested in me, he hunts indigenous species, and he's on Earth. That means humans, you!" Jack's eyes widened in absolute horror. "RUN!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Jack sprinted off as Crossfire fired another net at the already trapped Steelstrike. "So spark warming." Crossfire cackled as he came closer to Steelstrike, who glared harder at him. He slowly traced a clawed digit across her cheek plate. "It's always so sad when terrible things happen to those close to you." He then leaned his face plate closer until they were mere inches apart. "But do not get me wrong, I fully intend to claim your head as my trophy, and believe me when I say this, I will make it as painful as possible. But that will pale in comparison to the pain you'll feel when see you me adding your little human's head to my trophy case." He finished, looking in the direction Jack run with a predatory gleam in his optics. Jack paused briefly to look back, then continued. Smirking, Crossfire converted his servo into a sickle and began walking after him.

"NO! JAAAAAACK!" Steelstrike screamed in total distraught, her desperate cry echoing throughout the forest for all to hear.

Jack ran and ran for dear life, panting. He didn't dare to look back, he knew Crossfire was after him. He ran and ran, lungs working overtime. "The longer the chase, the slower the kill." He heard Crossfire say.

Meanwhile, Steelstrike was desperately attempting to free herself. She had already lost her sister and her partner, she couldn't lose Jack too. After struggling for a bit, she screamed.

_She unleashed an energon curdling scream. Flamewar… her twin, her beloved sister, is gone. Terminated right in front of her. Her lips trembled, and her vision became blurry. The only thing she could see was Flamewar's lifeless frame. She couldn't even see the sickle that was coming closer to her face plate. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her." Crossfire promised darkly._

_But before he could make good on that promise, the doors exploded. With a snarl, Crossfire dashed off into the darkness just as Starscream barged in, weapons at the ready, and shot down the two Vehicons. Following the Seeker in were his trine mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and Wildspark._

"_Clear!" Thundercracker and Wildspark reported after they checked the area for any sign of Crossfire, but he was long gone._

_Starscream hastily approached Steelstrike. She needs medical attention. "Skywarp, help me get her down."_

_Skywarp nodded and came over to assist. Together, the two Seekers helped Steelstrike out as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders, Thundercracker and Wildspark providing cover fire. "Don't worry, Steel, you're safe now." Skywarp told her gently. But that wasn't what was important to her._

"_I couldn't save her, I COULDN'T SAVE MY SISTER!" Steelstirke yelled out, emotionally stricken as Starscream and Skywarp carried her out._

Steelstrike closed her optics in shame and guilt, berating herself for letting her fears overtake her so easily. "Jack, I'm sorry. I never should have looked back. I should have…" She trailed off when she realized something. "Kept driving." With determination, Steelstrike leaned forward, pushing against the net. When she had enough room, she shifted into motorcycle mode and revved up her engine, driving against the net.

Jack had never ran so much in his life before, not even for all those fitness tests. He hopped over a tree log and fell to the ground, attempting to catch his breath. He stiffened and his blood went ice cold when he heard the sound of an animal howling in the distance, the only noise he's heard in a while. But he heard heavy footsteps nearby, and he ducked under the log.

Crossfire was still on the hunt, servo still in the form of a sickle. He looked around, searching for any sign of his prey. He continued on before stopping in front of the log, the one Jack was hiding underneath. The boy held his breath, desperately hoping Crossfire wouldn't see him. After a few seconds of tense silence, Crossfire stepped over the log and continued on. Jack silently exhaled in relief, until…

"Hello there, Jack." Crossfire hissed after he stopped walking and spun around.

Scrap! He knows! Jack screamed with horrified wide eyes as scrambled to get up. He _barely _jumped out of the way when Crossfire brought his sickle down, hitting the ground instead. Jack took off again, climbing over the log, and Crossfire chuckled as the boy fled. Converting his sickle into a blaster, Crossfire raised his weapon and shot a net. Once again, Jack leapt out of the way, and the net hit a tree instead.

Meanwhile, Steelstrike was still driving against the net, pouring all her strength, physical and mental, into the task at hand. Little by little, the net slipped off the rock wall, then it was off completely. Freed, Steelstrike jetted into the forest, engine working double time.

Jack's stamina was starting to fade. He knew had to stop and rest, but he couldn't. It allow Crossfire to easily catch him. He did stop, but only briefly, then took a left turn. He heard Crossfire cackling behind him, and that only caused him to go faster. So fast, he almost fell into the large crack in the ground. He let out a startled yelp when he stopped himself. He wasted no time in climbing down to get to the other side. As soon as he reached the top of the other side, he did not hesitate to take off again. Crossfire stopped at the edge of the crack. Smirking, he effortlessly leaped over and landed on the other before continuing to hunt his prey.

Jack ran evermore before ducking behind a tree. He panted for a bit, before reaching into his black pouch and pulled his Swiss Army knife, pulling out the four different blades. He then realized this would do him no good against his pursuer. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He asked to himself. But when the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears, Jack took that as his cue to flee. And flee he did.

"You're making this far too easy, Jack." Crossfire said in a dull tone. "And I do not enjoy easy hunts."

Crossfire followed the trail, which led back to his ship. When he saw Jack approaching the front end, Crossfire smirked sinisterly. And so, he stalked toward the location. But when he approached, no one was there. "Huh, where did you scurry off to now, you little vermin?" Crossfire asked aloud, wiggling his claws. He stood still for a few moments, then walked off.

Jack was hiding behind the strut that was connected to the entrance ramp. He breathing hard and fast, but he managed to get it under control. He peaked out to see if Crossfire was still there, but the mech had walked off. Jack turned his attention to the entrance, and a ploy came to mind.

Crossfire sprinted down the top of his ship before leaping into the air and slammed into the ground in front of his ship, causing a miniature quake with his landing. "If you wanted a tour of my ship, Jack, all you had to do was simply ask." Crossfire purred as he walked inside, almost flattered. "Did you see the empty container? I hope it's to your liking, because it's where I will hang your head."

Little did Crossfire know, Jack was outside of the ship, relieved that his little trick had worked. He walked to the rear end of the ship where the engines are, taking care to not make any loud noise. He stopped when he stepped in a puddle of a familiar liquid. "Energon." He said quietly. He diverted his attention to the engines, and saw more energon pouring down from them. He smirked when a plan came to mind. He remembered back during the space bridge event, when Megatron said that energon was highly explosive, much like gasoline. Spotting a nearby stick, Jack took out his magnesium fire starter before kneeling down and started to heat things up.

Inside the ship, Crossfire had heard the noise. "Is that you, Jack?" He asked knowingly before darting out of the ship, climbed onto top and sprinted down toward the rear end, converting his servo into a sickle.

Near the engines, Jack was scraping his fire starter against the stick until it was smoking. He lifted the piece of wood up before blowing on it, spreading the flames. With a grunt, Jack tossed the stick into one of the ship's larger engines and fled for dear life. Crossfire had stopped at the edge of the before he narrowed his optics, then widened them he saw the liquid energon become engulfed in flames. "NOOOOO!" He roared in rage and fury.

A fiery explosion erupted within the engines of the ship and force of it sent Jack flying into the sides of sulk. He stumbled up before falling back on his rear and let out a sigh. He stared at his work for a few seconds before getting up rushed into the forest to find Steelstrike. But he had just entered the tree line when a net ensnared him, pinning him to a tree. He looked to see a very furious Crossfire approaching him. Parts of his frame were scorched and on fire. "Destroying my ship is your biggest and last mistake, Jack." Crossfire snarled vehemently as he knelt down while converting his servo into a sickle. But before he could get it any close to Jack, the sound of a motorcycle engine ripped into the air. Steelstrike emerged from the depths of the forest at high speed and transformed in midair, aiming her fist at the one that terminated her sister.

But Crossfire grabbed Steelstrike before she could land a blow and slammed her into the ground before tossing her at a nearby tree. He quickly converted his other servo into a blaster and fired a net, ensnaring her with no chance of escaping. "Ah, Steelstrike. You're just in time for the show. Now you can watch as I pick your little human apart."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Steelstrike roared as Crossfire aimed to finish what he started while she desperately attempted to free herself.

"CROSSFIRE!" A female voice screeched out of nowhere.

All eyes went up to the tree branches, where a dark magenta and dark grey femme with spider like legs protruding out of her back was perched, and her blue optics were fixed on Crossfire. The femme came down with a dive kick, landing it in Crossfire's face plate, causing the dark blue mech to stumble back. Steelstrike's optics widened. She knows that femme, but she couldn't remember the name.

"Well, I see you managed to escape your cage." Crossfire remarked at the new arrival after he recovered from the blow.

The spiderlike femme smirked. "You should have checked up on me when your bucket of bolts crashed."

Crossfire grinned ravenously as he converted his servo into a sickle. "Savor your moments of freedom, Airachnid, because you won't be living for much longer to enjoy it."

With impressive speed, Crossfire lunged for Airachnid, slashing his weapon in a horizontal slash. Airachnid ducked under and retaliated with a left hook. Crossfire caught the clenched servo and tossed Airachnid into the air. The spider like femme recovered midair and kicked herself off a nearby tree, leg poised to hit Crossfire in the face plate. The dark blue mech ducked and Airachnid soared over him. Crossfire converted his other servo into a blaster and fired wildly. Airachnid climbed among the trees and returned fire, shooting laser bolts out of her palms. The shootout went for a number out seconds before Airachnid leapt down from the branches and engaged Crossfire with her spider legs. The dark blue mech found himself on the defensive, constantly blocking and moving out of the way to avoid Airachnid's relentless assault. The spider like femme found her opening and delivered a potent kick to Crossfire in the chest plate, sending the larger mech crashing painfully into a multitude of trees, going deeper into the forest.

Pleased with her work, Airachnid dusted her servos proudly. "I've been waiting a long time to do that, and the wait was well worth it." She was about to go finish Crossfire off, but then she remembered something.

Turning around, Airachnid approached the ensnared Steelstrike. She used one of her spider legs and made a horizontal slash, freeing the silver two wheeler, who nodded in thanks. "Jack, are you okay?" Steelstrike asked worryingly before she ripped the net off him, freeing the boy.

"Yeah, of course. Survival kit." Jack joked as he pulled out his Swiss army knife. Steelstrike smirked, then the pair turned to face their savior. "Thank you." The boy gratefully said to Airachnid.

The spider like femme smiled. "No need to thank me, helping others is what Decepticons do."

Steelstrike walked toward the new comer. "Airachnid, right? I'm Steelstrike. We met briefly during the siege of Iacon." The silver two wheeler held out her servo.

Airachnid's smile widened as she accepted the servo, shaking it with her own. "Nice you see you again, Steelstrike. And it is good to see another Decepticon." They pulled their servos away.

"I'm not the only, there's eight more of us, including Lord Megatron." Steelstrike informed the spider like femme. Megatron will be happy to know that another Decepticon will be joining the team.

"Lord Megatron is here on this planet? Well, there's hope for us yet." Airachnid said with a smirk.

"So." Jack cut in, getting the attention of both femmes. "You were on Crossfire's ship?"

"That I was." Airachnid replied with a nod. "He made the mistake of not checking my stasis pod when his ship crashed. And it's a good thing I escaped when I did, otherwise I would've been blown to bits." Jack opened his mouth to apologize. "No hard feelings." She then turned her attention to Steelstrike. "Now, how about we finish him?" Airachnid asked, jerking her helm back to where Crossfire crashed.

The two Decepticons cautiously approached, but there was no one there. Crossfire was gone without a trace. Steelstrike was about to run into the forest, but Airachnid stopped her. "He's gone, Steelstrike, and as much as I would like to go after him, it would be a waste of time."

As much as Steelstrike didn't like it, she knew Airachnid was right. The two wheeler let out a sigh. "So much for closure."

"Now Crossfire's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Jack commented. Steeljaw and the Destructicons were already causing enough trouble, and now there's a mech that's no doubt out for his head.

"I'm sorry you to face my demons today. You were pretty fearless there, Jack." Steelstrike said.

"Actually, I was terrified. Mostly for you." Jack confessed.

Steelstrike smirked before placing a digit on her com link. "Soundwave, requesting ground bridge." Jack eyed a mosquito that landed on his chest, then slapped it. "Need to get my partner far away from any oversized insects."

"Partner, huh?" Jack teased.

"Junior partner. I can still pull rank." Steelstrike corrected as the morning sun arose in the horizon.

* * *

**A special thanks to Nicochan11, who gave me a suggestion on how to bring in Airachnid! As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	13. Sick Mind

**Helloooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter chapter 13 of Transformers Prime Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It had been a few days since Airachnid had joined Team Decepticon. As one would expect, she was greeted warmly upon her arrival… and was bombarded by questions from an overly excited Miko. After that, the spider like femme had acquired a vehicle mode, a helicopter.

Anyway, it was a rather quiet day at Decepticon base. That is, until Shockwave and Soundwave found something they weren't expecting on the computer screen. "Lord Megatron, I have a discovery to inform you of. Soundwave and I have pinpointed the location of the Destructicon warship." Shockwave said.

"How did you two manage to penetrate their cloaking shield?" Megatron asked with interest as he and the other Decepticons gathered around. Jack, Miko, and Raf were on a platform.

"We did not." Shockwave explained. "We were experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when we stumbled upon it." On the computer screen, an image of the Prowler popped up, its location in the northern hemisphere of Earth. "Nonetheless, their ship must be experiencing an electromagnetic breach."

"With Shadowsaber out of the picture, and the element of surprise on our side…" Steelstrike brought a fist into her open servo, exciting thoughts of wiping out the remaining Destructicons.

"We can do some major damage." Breakdown finished, already itching to pound his fist into Steeljaw's face plate.

"Glowstrike's mine, she and I have some unfinished business to settle." Airachnid decreed.

On the screen, second image appeared, displaying a ship of an entirely different design. "Decepticon emergency beacon detected on identical frequency." Soundwave informed.

"The Destructicons can wait, there may be Decepticons in distress. Knockout, bring your medical kit. Starscream, come with." Megatron said, and the two mechs nodded.

"I'm coming along." Valkyrie insisted.

"Very well." Megatron nodded. The two Seekers would come along as back up, in case this was a Destructicon trap.

* * *

_**The Desert **_

The ground bridge vortex opened, and the four Decepticons came out of it. The portal closed as soon as they stepped out, and their optics landed upon the wreckage of a ship. "A crash landing, buried here for centuries." Megatron observed.

The wreckage didn't look so good, even for a crash landing. Pieces of it were either damaged or missing entirely, and the elements have done their fair share of damage.

Knock Out used his buzz saw to create a makeshift entrance. As they expected, it was dark inside, so they used their imbedded lights as they entered the old vessel. Knockout saw no signs of recent activity, but didn't give up hope yet. "If they traveled in stasis mode, there may be survivors."

At the moment, the ship started to shift, causing the four Decepticons to secure their balance by gripping the walls, or was it the ceiling? "Seems like this bucket of bolts isn't entirely stable." Valkyrie noted dryly.

"Indeed, we need to make haste and find any survivors before the whole joint comes down on us." Starscream added.

The group of four made their way down the hall toward the door. As expected, it didn't open on its own when they approached, so Megatron pried it open. Fortunately, it wasn't too rusted, otherwise it would have been impossible to open. But when they entered, they were greeted by a gruesome sight.

The room was trashed, littered with offline frames of Decepticons, their face plates frozen in a horrid expression as energon leaked from them, spreading everywhere. "By the Allspark, it's like something out of Miko's horror movies." Starscream whispered, a chill going down his spinal cable.

"Guys." Knockout said, getting everyone's attention. He was kneeling in front of a frame, running his scanner over it, the color of the ray was red. "These Decepticons didn't perish in the crash." He stood up, a grim expression on his face plate. "They're displaying the symptoms of a virus." The red mech was hoping to Primus it wasn't the virus he thinks it is.

"This is a plague ship." Megatron stated as Valkyrie and Starscream looked around in alarm.

The Decepticon leader was about to approach their fallen brethren, but Knockout stopped him. "Don't touch anything! The virus may still be active."

The ship shifted again, a bit violently this time. Starscream lost his balance and fell down onto the floor flat on his back with a grunt as Megatron, Knockout, and Valkyrie tumbled into one of the walls. After the vessel stopped moving, the four wait until it was safe to move. Megatron, Knockout, and Valkyrie composed themselves while Starscream lifted himself up from the floor.

However, a loud crash brought the four pairs of optics upward, where a previously unseen frame was tangled in a mess of cables. One of the cables came loose, allowing the frame to come down, and in a blink of an eye, it leaked out a few drops of energon… right into Megatron's optic.

"Gah!" He yelled out in distress, shaking his helm at the searing burn he was feeling.

"NO!" The other three Decepticons shouted in dismay.

"SOUNDWAVE! GROUND BRIDGE! NOW!" Starscream screeched frantically into the com link.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone at base had moved out of the way as Starscream, Valkyrie, and Knockout dragged a woozy Megatron in. Shockwave came over to assist them in laying Megatron down on the medical berth. Grey veins were spreading from Megatron's infected optic and into his face plate. Shockwave and Knockout had performed several scans, and their worst fear became true. "Cybonic Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." Knockout explained.

"What was a plague doing on a Decepticon spaceship?" Miko asked, standing on one of the higher catwalks, Jack and Raf standing next to her.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." Steelstrike explained.

The disease spread like a wild fire during the war. All it took was for even the smallest reserve of energon to be infected and the virus would waste no time in giving those who were afflicted a slow and painful demise.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Destructicon's biological warfare program… by Shadowsaber herself." Shockwave said in a rare somber tone. Only the Destructicon warlord had the twisted mind to create such a vile weapon.

"You… have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked hesitantly.

Megatron groaned. "No… cure." He said, strained, as if using all his strength to just simply speak.

"Please, Lord Megatron, save your strength." Knockout said softly. He pained him to see his leader in this condition. It pained everyone.

"Would Shadowsaber create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if she caught by accident?" Jack cut in.

"Not like we can just ask Shadowsaber, Jack. She's pushing up lugnuts after all." Breakdown reminded the teenager of the space bridge event.

"But, we may be able to access the Destructicon database." Shockwave said.

"Do we still have their warship's location?" Starscream asked Soundwave, who went over to the computer terminal before typing a bit.

"Affirmative." Soundwave confirmed with a nod.

"Quickbolt, come with." Steelstrike said as she and Quickbolt approached the ground bridge tunnel.

"Steelstrike, quickly." Knockout urged. Time was running out for Megatron.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The ground bridge opened up in one of the many hallways of the Prowler. Steelstrike and Quickbolt jumped in quietly, weapons drawn in defense. "Let's start with the lab." Steelstrike gave the order before the two Decepticons stealthily made their way through the heart of enemy territory, stopping at every corner to make sure they were alone. Once they came to a turn, Steelstrike silently jumped up to conceal herself against one the ceiling's beams, while Quickbolt hid back in the hallway they came from, when the laboratory doors opened, and out came a familiar black and red mech.

Fortunately for the two Decepticons, Burnout seemed to be deep in thought to notice the intruders as he kept walking casually down the hall. Steeljaw was expecting a 'report' on Shadowsaber's condition.

Steelstrike and Quickbolt quietly sighed in relief before entering the laboratory. Steelstrike approached the rather large console as Quickbolt checked out the area for anything else important. "I'm in the network." The two wheeler reported to base.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knockout was checking over Megatron's vitals on the medical screen. It wasn't looking so good. "Knockout…" Megatron wheezed, getting the medic's attention. "Were you…"

"We weren't infected." Knockout assured his leader. Megatron groaned in relief.

"_If it's here, I don't see it." _Steelstrike's voice came through the com link.

"Are you certain, Steelstrike?" Knockout demanded, mind racing.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"I searched every file. Nothing." Steelstrike said as she typed more.

"_Well search again! Clearly you missed something!" _Knockout exclaimed, desperation in his voice.

"I scanned the entire database!" Steelstrike sneered.

Meanwhile, Quickbolt stopped pacing in front of a rather large door. He decided took look through the glass, thinking the room was a storage unit. But upon first glance, his spark froze. He took a step back, blinked his optics a few times, hoping he was seeing in things. But what he saw inside was real. **"Steelstrike." **He said, but was ignored.

"_Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" _Shockwave's calm voice came in next, though that did nothing to assuage Steelstrike's already tense mood.

"Don't tell me how to research. You think you two are the only ones who care about Megatron?" Steelstrike growled.

"**Steelstrike, you need to see this." **Quickbolt whimpered, pointing into the room.

"What is it?!" The two wheeler snapped as she came over, already on edge because of Knockout and Shockwave.

"_What is it? What's going on?" _Starscream inquired.

When Steelstrike came over to see what has Quickbolt so worked up, she gasped as the doors opened. There, on the medical berth, was the hulking and very much alive frame of their greatest enemy. "It's Shadowsaber."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"_She's… alive." _

As soon as everyone heard those words, everyone became fear struck. Miko and Raf gasped, every pair of Decepticon optics widened. "What?!" Jack exhaled in horror.

"That's impossible." Starscream denied, not wanting to believe that the Decepticon's most dangerous enemy is alive.

"It defies logic." Shockwave added.

"Didn't you say she was pushing up lugnuts?" Valkyrie said to Breakdown as Airachnid stared at the Stunticon, who was too shocked to reply.

"Shadow… saber." Megatron whispered strained.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"Well, we're staring right at her." Steelstrike said as she and Quickbolt approached Shadowsaber's large and slumbering frame, the two wheeler had her weapons ready. "Good news is, Shadowsaber isn't exactly staring back. She's critical, hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." Steelstrike aimed her blaster at the life support cable going into Shadowsaber's spark chamber and charged it up, intending to end her leader's nemesis for good.

"_Wait! Don't!" _Knockout rang.

"One good reason, fast." Steelstrike warned, her blaster not moving.

"_Shadowsaber may be Megatron's only hope for survival." _Knockout explained.

Confused, Steelstrike depowered her blaster and lowered it to her side, placing a digit on her com link. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"_Does she display brainwave activity?" _Knockout inquired.

Baffled, Steelstrike's optics roamed around the laboratory until they landed on a screen next to Shadowsaber, which displayed a rotating image of the hulking femme, and waves rising up and down below said image. "Spiking hard. Her sick mind is still at work." The two wheeler said with barely hidden disgust.

"_Perfect! If a cure exists, Shadowsaber maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter her brain, and find it." _Knockout decreed.

Steelstrike did a double take, thinking she had misheard. "Enter Shadowsaber's brain?! Knockout, have you lost your fragging mind?" She demanded, servos on her hips.

"_The Destructicon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." _Shockwave chimed in.

The cortical psychic patch is a device that allows the mind of one cybertronian to enter other, allowing information and even memories to be viewed by both participants.

"No way. Have either of you ever performed the procedure?" Steelstrike demanded.

"_Yes. I invented the cortical psychic patch. Unfortunately, the High Council outlawed my invention shortly after it I presented it." _Shockwave answered with another rare somber tone.

"Whoa, can't we just haul Shadowsaber through the ground bridge, buy us time to figure this out?" Steelstrike almost begged, not wanting to go through a weird procedure.

"_Time is one thing that Megatron does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Megatron to pass, knowing that Shadowsaber will outlive him!" _Starscream bellowed in fury.

"Starscream, I would lay down my life for Megatron, anytime and anywhere, but a mind body split…" Steelstrike trailed off, looking at her servos.

"**I'll do it." **Quickbolt volunteered, pointing his thumb digit at himself.

"You will?" Steelstrike asked, and Quickbolt nodded.

"_Are you… sure, Quickbolt?" _Raf's hesitant voice sounded through the com link.

"_Don't you worry, Raf. Quick's the best scout the Decepticons ever had." _Breakdown's voice could be heard in the back ground.

Meanwhile in the command bridge, Steeljaw was angrily speaking with three Vehicons. The cloaking shield was still in the process of being repaired, but that wasn't good enough for the wolf like Destructicon. "Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?!" He demanded fiercely.

"The crews are working as quickly as they can, Lord Ste-" The Vehicon that spoke didn't get to finish when Steeljaw buried his claws into drone's spark chamber, instantly terminating it. Steeljaw pulled his energon stained claws out, allowing the Vehicon to fall down onto the floor, lifeless.

"We are leaking a trail! All the Decepticons have to do to find us is to access the correct frequency wavelength. So, unless you want to end up like this one here," He gestured to the deceased drone. ", I suggest you accelerate your efforts!"

"Yes, Lord Steeljaw." Another drone said before they left.

"You two." Steeljaw pointed to random Vehicons, then at the deceased one. "Clean that up." The two drones came over and dragged the lifeless frame away. The wolf like Destructicon released a feral growl. If there was one thing he and Shadowsaber have in common, it's their impatience when it comes to the drones.

The command bridge doors opened, and Burnout came strolling in causally. "Doc in the house." The black and red mech quipped.

Steeljaw refrained from releasing another growl, so he composed himself and turned around to address the medic. "Ah, Burnout, and how is the patient doing today?"

"Same old, same old." Burnout answered, bored.

"An inglorious fate that she should remain in this vegetative state?" Steeljaw asked as he turned around, a smirk on his face plate.

"On the contrary. Shadowsaber's body maybe scrap metal, but her mind is still percolating." Burnout answered, tapping his helm with a digit.

"Keep that to yourself!" Steeljaw growled as he spun around. "That blasted Betawave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Destructicons." Burnout said with a grin.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Destructicons deserve a strong, vigilant leader." Steeljaw said, clenching his servo.

"On that requires a loyal second in command." Burnout continued, his grin widening.

But Steeljaw caught onto where this conversation would have been going. "And you think that should be you?" Burnout's grin vanished. "Sorry to shoot down your hopes… well, not really, but that post is going to Fracture." Burnout was dumbfounded. "He's more qualified for it." Steeljaw took great pleasure in seeing Burnout's glare.

Meanwhile in the medical laboratory, Steelstrike had gathered the necessary equipment for the procedure. She plugged in the cable in the slot under the medical berth were Shadowsaber was resting before carefully slipping into a vent where Quickbolt was already hiding. When the two wheeler approached the scout, he gave a thumb digits up, signaling that he was ready. "Shockwave, we're ready." Steelstrike informed.

"_Initiate cortical psychic patch." _The scientist gave the go ahead.

Steelstrike plugged the cable into Quickbolt's helm, and the scout's optics dimmed out.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

Quickbolt was surprised. He had expected some sort of jolt to his brain, signaling that he was no longer in his own body. But he felt nothing like that. He found himself standing on a bridge just above molten lava, with ominous claw like structures protruding out of the sides. He clenched his servos a few times, then moved ahead.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone was gathered around the computer terminals. A video feed from Quickbolt's point of view was displayed on the larger screens. "Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Quickbolt does while within Shadowsaber's unconscious mind." Shockwave explained to the others.

"Whoa." Jack breathed when he looked at the screen. "Where's that at?"

"_**It looks like Decazon, the Destructicon Capital." **_Quickolt answered sourly.

"Quick says it looks like Decazon, the Destructicon capital back on Cybertron." Raf translated for Jack and Miko.

Valkyrie was looking at the medical screens, and it wasn't looking good. "Shockwave, Knockout. Megatron's vitals." The red and gold Seeker said.

"We know." Knockout said grimly.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

Quickbolt was still walking down the bridge, toward a large staircase. _"Quickbolt, you must make haste. I know you are in unknown territory, but you must find where the information we seek may be stored within Shadowsaber's mind." _Shockwave urged.

When Quickbolt reached the top of the staircase, he stopped in his tracks and his optics widened. Standing in the middle of the arena was Megatron, in perfect health. Quickbolt instinctively ran up to the much taller mech. _"Quickbolt, that is not Megatron, but merely a figment of Shadowsaber's mind, it cannot see or hear you." _Shockwave told the young Decepticon.

Evil laughter echoed throughout the area, sending shivers down Quickbolt's spinal cable. Standing on top of a column with a flat top was Shadowsaber, looking as if she never went through the space bridge event, her optics glittered with malice. "Megatron, your Decepticon armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." The Destructicon warlord demanded.

"Never, Shadowsaber." Illusion Megatron said as he turned around while deploying his blade as Quickbolt dashed off to hide behind a rock. "I will fight until my last breath."

"So be it." Shadowsaber sneered before deploying her own blade and jumped down from the column.

The two combatants charged each other, blades ready to tear into each other, but it was not meant to be. Shadowsaber struck first, and Illusion Megatron disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Quickbolt's optics widened in horror at his leader being defeated so easily.

"_Well, that never happened." _Airachnid's voice sounded, shocked.

"_That is because it is not a memory. We are seeing Decazon as Shadowsaber has recreated it, in her darkest dreams." _Shockwave explained.

Still hidden behind the rock, Quickbolt watched as Shadowsaber walked around the arena. He flinched in surprise when the rock shifted and another Megatron came forward, taking shape. "Shadowsaber, your treachery ends here." The illusion decreed as he prepared his blade.

Shadowsaber simply responded by converting her blade into a blaster, took aim, and fired. Unable to take it anymore, Quickbolt jumped out of his hiding spot and positioned himself in between illusion Megatron and the shot, but the laser bolt went through the scout and hit the illusion, once again causing it to disappear into green smoke. Quickbolt turned around and was greeted by Shadowsaber's towering form. "The Decepticon scout. Punishment for trespassing in my domain," Shadowsaber began as she cracked her neck cables before raising her blade into the air. ", is your DESTRUCTION!" She swung the blade down full force…

And it phased through Quickbolt harmlessly. **"What?" **Quickbolt asked, baffled.

Shadowsaber's optics widened in surprise and confusion. "How can this be?!" She demanded before swing her blade multiple times, and achieved the same result as the first time.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone, especially Raf, released sighs of relief when they realized that Shadowsaber seemingly cannot harm Quicbolt. "Shadowsaber can't touch Quick?" The young boy asked.

"Because he is not a creation of Shadowsaber's mind, Quickbolt is impervious to her physical attacks." Shockwave explained.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

Shadowsaber began to circle around Quickbolt. Even though she can't harm him, the young Decepticon couldn't help but feel unnerved. "You're not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram." Shadowsaber said before stopping. "And I certainly do not believe in sprits. So tell me, scout. What are you?!"

"Shadowsaber." A deep voice sounded.

Shadowsaber and Quickbolt looked to see another illusion of Megatron. Only this time, he was accompanied by illusions of Breakdown, Starscream, and Quickbolt.

"_Uh oh, special guest stars." _Miko's voice said.

"_This is not good." _Starscream's grim voice could be heard next.

Shadowsaber and Quickbolt stared at the new arrivals before the latter turned his attention to the former. **"Uh, excuse me real quick." **Quickbolt said to the warlord before rushing over to the group of illusions. **"Hey there!" **Quickbolt chirped happily as he waved a servo in front of the illusion of himself.

Shadowsaber scowled before unleashing a thundering roar as she converted her servo into a blaster and fired four accurate shots, eliminating the illusions. She retracted her weapon before speaking. "You are real, they were not." She then took a few steps forward before stopping, then chuckled darkly. "A cortical psychic patch, how most unexpected."

"_We have stirred Shadowsaber from her oblivion, she is becoming self- aware." _Shockwave stated alarmingly.

Shadowsaber looked around the arena. "If this is my subconscious…" She whispered before looking at Quickbolt, then got in his face plate. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!" She roared.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steelstrike was becoming worried. The longer this took, the more likely she and Quickbolt would be discovered. She glanced at the scout. "Come on, Quick. What are you doing in there?" Her spark skipped a beat when she heard the doors open, followed by three different sets of footsteps. She peaked and saw the last Destructicons she wanted to see.

"Burnout, if you would be so kind to give Betawave your expert medical opinion… for the historical record." Steeljaw walked ahead of the two mechs as they came in.

The Destructicon medic walked forward and gestured to the screen displaying Shadowsaber's vitals. "Simply put, unaided, Shadowsaber could remain in this deathless slumber, forever."

"Our lady definitely would not wanted to be seen this way. Being held captive in her own body." Steeljaw said.

Betawave took a few steps and raised a winged arm, pointing to the spiking curves. "Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but of an endless dream frome which Shadowsaber may never wake." Burnout said.

"Betawave, it's time to accept reality. Shadowsaber is lost to us." Steeljaw said in a fake somber tone. On the inside, he was all too delighted.

"The only honorable option would be to show her mercy." Burnout added with closed optics.

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate."

Within the vent, Steelstrike knelt down and mustered all her strength not to panic. "Shockwave, are you hearing this?" She whispered.

"_If Shadowsaber perishes, Quickbolt's mind will be separated from his body, forever." _Shockwave explained grimly, much to the horror of everyone at base.

"_We'll lose Quickbolt and Megatron?!" _Jack exhaled in terror.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

The Destructicon warlord continued to pace around Quickbolt. "The only way you could have entered my mind, is via cortical psychic patch." Shadowsaber began before she leaned down, forcing Quickbolt to take a few steps back. "But the question remains… what happened to me?!" She demanded with a snarl. But when she looked into the fearful optics of the young Decepticon, a wave of memories hit her.

_The space bridge…_

_Explosions erupting around her…_

_Leaning in to reach for the nearest Terrorcon…_

_Nothing…_

Shadowsaber's optics widened. "The space bridge explosion. And yet if… if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." She then turned her attention to Quickbolt with a scowl. "So tell me, scout. Do I still function?"

"_Quickbolt, we're out of time!" _Starscream exclaimed.

The Decepticon's optics roamed for a bit. **"Shadowsaber, I'm here because I need the cure for the Cybonic plague."**

Both of Shadowsaber's optic ridges shot up. "Cybonic plague?" She repeated. "Someone besides myself is… is unwell?" Quickbolt nodded. The warlord took a minute to think. There is only one mech that this scout would go through such extreme measures for. "Megatron!" Shadowsaber started to chuckle, before fully laughing. "Oh, such delicious irony! But after eons of endless battle, the mighty Megatron," She threw her servos into the air dramatically. ",Champion of Kaon, is felled by a simple virus from the distant past!" Quickbolt glared at her. "And what makes you think that I would ever save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Shadowsaber, your treachery ends-" Another illusion Megatron began, but didn't get to finish when Shadowsaber shot him.

"**Because I can get you what you want most." **Quickbolt said.

"Oh? And just what is it that I want most, scout?" Shadowsaber inquired, servos on her hips.

"**To slay Megatron by your hand." **Quickbolt answered.

Shadowsaber chuckled. "Did you not just see? I do slay Megatron by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire!"

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"_**If you let the plague destroy the real Megatron, you'll never get to do it yourself." **_Quickbolt argued.

Jack and Miko became interested by Shadowsaber's sudden change of facial expression. "Quick told Shadowsaber that if she lets the plague virus destroy the real Megatron, Shadowsaber will never get the chance to do it herself." Raf translated.

"Smart." Jack complimented.

"Twisted." Miko smirked.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw and Burnout were waiting for Betawave to agree their consensus. "Betawave, does your silence mean you agree with Burnout's medical expertise?" Steeljaw asked, knowing he wouldn't get a verbal response. He turned to Burnout, who shrugged and remained silent. "Speak now, or forever hold your piece." Steeljaw warned before reaching over and firmly grasped the life support cable going into Shadowsaber's spark chamber. "Going once…"

From the vent, Steelstrike aimed her weapon directly at Steeljaw's spark chamber, left with no other choice. If the wolf like Destructicon was going to pull the plug, she would have no choice but to engage, no matter how hopelessly outnumbered she would be.

"Going twice…" Steeljaw was about to commit the deed when Betawave pointed a digit to the floor. A cable, different from the others, ran from the underside of the medical berth to the lower vent.

"Hmm." Steeljaw muttered as he went to check out the new addition.

"Scrap!" Steelstrike shout whispered after she pressed her back against the wall.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

The Destructicon warlord was in thought for a while before speaking. "After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Megatron's eyes with my own…" She trailed off.

"**You'll be stuck in here." **Quickbolt said.

"Well played, scout." Shadowsaber said before opening her servo and an image of two 3D cubes with lines appeared. "The chemical formula of the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it." Quickbolt reached for it, but the blood red servo closed. "Not yet."

"**Really?" **Quickbolt demanded.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Megatron as you proposed, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Shadowsaber asked she turned around, then looked back at Quickbolt. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or, Megatron fades to gunmetal grave… the _real _Megatron."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Soundwave, go back to the conversation." Knockout demanded. Soundwave did just that and stopped at the most important frame. "Steelstrike! We have the formula. Disconnect Quickbolt now!"

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steelstrike wasted no time in doing that. She grabbed the cable and yanked it out of her friend, wondering if she used a little more force then necessary.

* * *

_**Within Shadowsaber's Mind**_

Decazon started to collapse. The structures around came tumbling down, and the molten lava was washed away. Shadowsaber looked around in alarm. "You were watching! YOU TRICKED ME!" She roared at Quickbolt in an acidic tone.

"**Later, Shadowsaber." **Quickbolt quipped as he started to vanish.

"No! Take me with you!" The warlord yelled as she ran up, but the young Decepticon vanished between her digits. "TAKE ME!" Her screams echoed off as she disappeared as well.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"Hurry…" Steelstrike begged as she shook Quickbolt by the shoulders. When she heard footsteps coming, she whirled around, blaster at the ready. Quickbolt came to just as Steeljaw knelt down.

"What the?!" The wolf like Destructicon exclaimed in surprise as a ground bridge opened up behind Steelstrike and Quickbolt. "Intruders!" Steeljaw snarled as he converted his servo into a blaster.

"Allow me." That was all Steelstrike said before she fired. The laser bolt zipped past Steeljaw and hit the life support cable going into Shadowsaber's spark chamber. The silver two wheeler jumped into the portal with a smirk before it closed.

The sound of a flat line pierced the air. Steeljaw smirked in delight before morphing it into a downcast look. "It was the inevitable outcome." He sighed. But Betawave got in his face plates and pointed at Shadowsaber's frame. Steeljaw rolled his optics. "Of course, it would be wrong to allow Shadowsaber to perish by a Decepticon's hand. Burnout."

The black and red mech shrugged and waved a servo in boredom as he walked over and reattached the life support cable that was disconnected. Soon, the flat line ceased and the slow beeping resumed.

The next day, Steeljaw came back into the medical lab, servos behind his back. "And how is the patient doing today?"

"Funny you should ask." Burnout was completely baffled by the readings he was getting. "Not exactly sure what the Cons did in there, but Shadowsaber is displaying zero brainwave activity."

"Hmm, and what does that mean exactly?" Steeljaw asked with concealed interested.

"Physically, she's stable. But now there's… no one home."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The atmosphere at the base had been greatly relieved. Knockout and Shockwave wasted no time in procuring the cure and administering it to Megatron. Since then, the veins of the Cybonic plague had disappeared, and the Decepticon leader was cleared. "That's it, steady." Knockout said as he and Shockwave helped Megatron stand up.

Instantly, everyone cheered and clapped their hands and servos, happy that Megatron has been cured. "Please, reserve the hero's welcome for our medic and scientist." Megatron said, gesturing to Knockout and Shockwave. "And, for our scout." He added, looking at Quickbolt.

The Decepticon scout rubbed his helm in shyly as all the attention went to him. He shrugged it off and then bowed. But suddenly, he stiffened, and strangely enough, no one noticed.

_Within Quickbolt's mind, a pair of blood red optics burning with malice illuminated in the blackness. "I'm out." A cold and evil voice hissed. "Or should I say… __**in**__?" The voice continued as a face came into view, revealing it to be none other than Shadowsaber, a demented smile on her face plate, before laughing sinisterly and insanely. "My dearest Megatron... how it pleases me to see that you have survived the Cybonic Plague. Enjoy the time you have left. Once I return to my body, I will take great pleasure in freeing your spark its chamber and crushing it with my own hands."_

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	14. Out of His Head

**Helloooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter fourteen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Follow the light." Knockout used a flashlight to test the Decepticon leader's recovery speed, the last of possibly many medical exams. "Good, good." Knockout turned off the flashlight and placed it aside. "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Lord Megatron, but it seems your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

The braces around Megatron came off and he stepped out of the medical chamber with a smile. "Thanks to your medical expertise, my old friends." The Decepticon leader said.

"It was our scout that braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Shockwave said, looking at Quickbolt.

"**It was nothing." **The green and white mech said, a little embarrassed.

"Lucky for us, Shadowsaber was still alive." Steelstrike almost gagged the words out.

"I really can't believe you just said that." Valkyrie commented with surprise.

"Me neither." Airachnid added.

"Yeah, I did just say that." Steelstrike said.

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Megatron. While Shadowsaber…" Starscream stated the more important topic.

"**Steelstrike's the only one who knows if that's true." **Quickbolt cut in.

"Quick's right. I did my best to finish Shadowsaber's story. Just couldn't hang around long enough to see how it ended." Steelstrike agreed. Though the two wheeler did indeed shoot at and took out the life support cable going into Shadowsaber's spark chamber, the fate of the Destructicon warlord remains unknown.

And again, no one noticed Quickbolt stiffening, optics widened, and wandered off down the hallway. When he was down far enough, he stopped and looked at his servos, but it wasn't of his own volition. _"It is only a matter of time before Megatron realizes not all is right with you, scout. I must reclaim my body… which means taking __**complete **__and __**total **__control of __**yours**__." Shadowsaber declared menacingly. The time has come for her return and to take back her rightful place as leader of the Destructicons. And best of all, to extinguish the spark of Megatron._

Later, Quickbolt, Breakdown, Jack, Miko, and Raf were gathered in the command center. The two Decepticons were standing across from each other, Quickbolt holding the lobbing ball in his servo, while Breakdown stood in front of what seemed to be a metal makeshift basketball hoop. Miko was standing on one of the catwalks, while Jack and Raf sat atop of a ventilation panel. "Basketball by way of Cybertron. Let the games begin." Miko announced before blowing into her whistle, starting the game.

Quickbolt spun the ball on his digit and jumped, throwing the ball in an arch. Breakdown jumped and intercepted the ball, landed with a loud stop and threw the ball over his shoulder, scoring the first point. "Yeah! Go, Breakie!" Miko exclaimed.

Breakdown picked up the ball and turned to Quickbolt. "Come on, best two out of three." With that said, the Stunticon tossed the ball at Quickbolt and the scout caught it, accepting the challenge. He broke into a sprint and made a fake pass to get past Breakdown and made a bee line for the hoop.

"Quick, you're in the clear!" Raf cheered. "Dunk it, Quick!"

Quickbolt was within distance to do so. But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and froze, as memories that definitely weren't his own plagued his mind.

_Shadowsaber delivering an uppercut to Megatron_

_The space bridge_

_The massive Terrorcon army_

_Explosions erupting _

_Kaboom_

"Quickbolt, stop hogging the ball." Breakdown's annoyed voice brought Quickbolt back to reality. But no one expected the young Decepticon to spin around and violently throw the ball at the Stunticon. "Whoa!" Breakdown ducked under as the ball soared over him and hit a wall before dropping to the floor with a loud clang.

Miko blew into her whistle as she slid down the ladder. "Eh! Flagrant foul!" She shouted in a scolding tone.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron." Jack remarked.

"Quick, the hoop's over there." Breakdown pointed to the makeshift basketball hoop after he rubbed his helm.

"**My bad, I don't know what came over me." **Quickbolt apologized.

"Quick, are you okay?" Raf asked with concern. It wasn't like Quickbolt to suddenly do something like that.

"**Yeah, I'm good Raf. Three out of five?" **Quickbolt assured, holding up three digits.

"Yeah, three out of five." Raf agreed, letting it go for now. The young boy was worried deep down.

Later, Quickbolt was walking down the hall with a glum facial expression. He had no idea what caused him to throw the ball at Breakdown like that. He was ashamed of it. He suddenly stopped and stiffened, and he swore he felt another presence overtake him. _"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality." Shadowsaber stated, not caring how blatantly obvious it is. "How did I escape annihilation?" She closed her optics and saw herself in the wreckage of the space bridge… and Steeljaw ripping out the dark energon shard from her spark chamber, sporting a smug, backstabbing grin on his face plate. "Of course! Dark energon… Steeljaw." She whispered his name in a dangerous tone that promised a very slow and very painful demise._

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Shadowsaber's frame had not been moved ever since it was brought on board the Prowler and placed on the medical berth. The incident with the two Decepticons and the cortical psychic patch had been kept under the radar, as to not cause panic.

"My deceased predecessor." Steeljaw began, eyeing Shadowsaber's frame with disdain. "It seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Shadowsaber." The wolf like Destructicon then took out the dark energon shard and tossed it into the air. "The only scrap of dark energon left on this planet, taken from your very spark chamber. But, it is incapable of restoring your mind. The Destructicons need a leader, not a pathetic decorative centerpiece. And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne, with a plan that is extremely brilliant-"

"Not even the great Shadowsaber could have conceived it?"

Caught in his boasting, Steeljaw fumbled with the dark energon shard and hid behind his back and he spun to see Fracture leaning on the wall, a smirk on his face place. The ex- bounty hunter found it extremely amusing that he had walked in on something like this. He had seen Steeljaw walking in the direction of the medical laboratory and followed him, mostly to inform the wolf like Destructicon that the timetable to execute their next course of action was nearing.

Steeljaw chuckled. "That is the idea, Fracture." The wolf like Destructicon shrugged before narrowing his optics in suspicion. "How long have you been standing there?"

Fracture pulled himself away from the wall. "Long enough, and isn't it Commander Fracture? Or did you forget about my little promotion?"

Steeljaw rolled his optics in annoyance. "Oh please, I get enough complaining from Burnout. I'd personally rip out his spark if he didn't have his uses."

* * *

_**Esquivel Household**_

Raf was standing on the sidewalk in front of his home, waiting for Quickbolt to pick him up for school. At first, the young boy thought his Decepticon guardian was running late. Five minutes of waiting turned into ten minutes, then half an hour, then an hour. Concerned, Raf pulled out his phone. He looked left and right to see if Quickbolt was coming, but didn't see the green and white sports car. He opened his phone and dialed Jack's number. He listened to the ring tone for a few seconds before the call was answered. _"Raf, class is starting." _Jack whispered into the line.

"Quickbolt never picked me up for school, and his com link is off again. Any idea where he is?" Raf asked. He was getting more and more concerned for the scout.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt was walking through the command center, completely forgetting that he had to go pick up Raf and take the young boy to school. He had been in thought lately, trying to figure out what was going on with him. He then felt something take over him once more. After stiffening, the young Decepticon walked over to Knockout's work bench and picked up a piece of equipment.

"_Yes, go on scout, obey my will."_

The green and white mech clenched his servo and easily crushed the equipment, giving him an odd sense of satisfaction. "Quickbolt!" A familiar voice shouted, startling the scout. He turned around and saw Knockout with an annoyed look on his face plate. "I was gonna use that!"

"**What?" **Quickbolt murmured, looking at the equipment that he had just crushed.

Knockout at first was angry, then he saw the confusion in the scout. "What the frag has gotten into you?"

"**Well, shortly after Steelstrike and I came back from the Prowler, I've been seeing Shadowsaber's face." **Quickbolt explained.

Knockout raised an optic ridge. "You're seeing Shadowsaber's face?" He repeated in worry.

Not long after, Quickbolt was in the medical chamber, the braces attached to him. He felt himself become lighter and lighter until his optics powered off. "Quickbolt has informed Knockout of having intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will." Shockwave explained to those who were currently in the command center as he ran a diagnostic, though he doubt he would find anything on a physical level. This seemed to be a mental problem.

"But Knockout said Quick was fine when he checked him over." Raf reminded.

"On a physical level, yes." Shockwave countered. "But it seems the experience he endured is having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Quickbolt's mind to rest and recover.

Before anyone else could add to the topic, the main computer terminal went off. Soundwave went over and typed on the console. When the call was answered, the face of a familiar human agent appeared on the screen. _"Megatron. You spot any Destructicons wearing hula skirts lately?" _Slade asked out of the blue.

Valkyrie and Airachnid raised both optic ridges, dumbfounded by the question. Megatron was taken aback for a moment before answering. "No Special Agent Slade… why?"

"_Because I was hoping you had a lead on the Structs that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." _Slade explained. When the federal agent was called to the facility in question, he didn't think much of it. That is, until he saw the damage.

"Why would Structs break into an observatory?" Valkyrie inquired. Knowing Steeljaw, it wasn't anything good.

"_Does the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?" _Slade asked the lot.

"The space telescope." Raf answered, knowing all about the telescope in question.

"_As of last night, missing its primary lens." _Slade informed.

"It's going to be difficult to guess what Steeljaw is up to without knowing where the lens has been taken." Starscream stated. The Seeker wished they still had the Prowler's location, but shortly after Steelstrike and Quickbolt, they had lost track of it.

"_Well, then it's a good thing that the lens has a tracking device installed in it."_

It didn't take long to pinpoint the location of the lens, and no one was excited about where they were. "The Artic? Wonderful, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Steelstrike crossed her arms, remembering her last polar mission.

Soundwave zoomed on the location, and everyone stared wide eyed at the massive purple space. Beneath all that ice was rich energon mine. "Whoa, that's an ND-7 class. Biggest un-mineable energon deposit there is." Breakdown whistled. The Stunticon had worked in construction long enough to recognize the many types of energon deposits.

"Un-mineable until Steeljaw melts his way down to it." Megatron said, now realizing what Steeljaw was up to.

"With the help of the lens, I'm assuming." Airachnid guessed.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities." _Slade said grimly. Megatron gave a slight nod. They would have to stop Steeljaw from melting an entire glacier before thousands of innocent human lives perish.

* * *

_**The Artic **_

The Prowler hovered above high in the Artic sky. Steeljaw and Fracture were standing on the flight deck, looking down at the frozen landscape. "Let my reign begin." The wolf like Destructicon purred sinisterly. Fracture waved his servo in the air, and a heat ray emerged from a hatch that opened in the flight deck. The Vehicon operated machine aimed down at the ice before charging up, producing a loud whirring sound before firing an orange ray down below.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Steelstrike, Breakdown, Valkyrie, Shockwave, and Airachnid had departed for their mission not long ago, leaving Raf, Knockout, and an unconscious Quickbolt behind.

Right now, Raf was sitting underneath his Decepticon guardian, telling stories. "So, I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister Pilar asked how I got so good at racing games and I told her I know a guy who knows cars."

Knockout had heard the whole thing and came over. "Raf, Quickbolt can't hear you when he's in power down. It's getting late, how about I bridge you home, to your family?"

"Because I told Quick I'd stay. He's family too." Raf said.

"Uh, no offense, Raf, but you're not the same species." Knockout retorted gently.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing. I'll show you." Raf explained before pulling his phone from his pocket. He opened it and typed on the keypad before showing the screen to Knockout, who knelt down to get a better view. Being displayed on the screen was a picture of Raf and six other people, his family. "This is my family."

"Well, that's very nice." Knockout said, not seeing anything wrong.

"Very large. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." Raf said, and Knockout was taken aback.

"Oh." The red mech muttered quietly.

"But Quickbolt always listens." Raf added, making Knockout smile as the young boy looked up at the unconscious scout. "And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

"Maybe you were born with a special gift." Knockout mused cheerfully, making the young boy smile more. Knockout then went over and picked up the equipment Quickbolt had crushed earlier. "I'm gonna go into the supply vault and find parts to fix this. You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything." Raf said, who had went over to a nearby table with his laptop on it, then brought it back over and sat near Quickbolt. Knockout winked at him before heading down into the hallway junction. "Wait until you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Quick." Raf said. He was slightly startled by the sounds of pistons hissing and without warning, Quickbolt stepped out of the medical chamber, his optics seemed unfocused. "Quick? Quickbolt, wait!" Raf said, but was ignored.

Quickbolt went over to the ground bridge console and inputted some coordinates in before lowering the lever. The ground bridge tunnel came alive and the Decepticon scout walked into it. "Quickbolt!" Raf shouted before he stopped at the tunnel entrance. Knockout had heard the ground bridge charge up and came back into the command center, and he stared wide eyed at Quickbolt walking into the ground bridge before disappearing.

"What did you do?"'

"Nothing! Quickbolt just got up and-"

"He was in power down. That's not something you can just come out of. Where the frag does he think he's off to?"

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Dark clouds covered the sky, ensuring no sunlight can shine through. Millions of pieces of Terrorcons littered the canyon, an indication of what happened here. Quickbolt looked around, searching for something, but his actions were not his own. _"Where is it?! Where?!" Shadowsaber hissed as she recalled the events that occurred the last time she was here._

_She held up the dark energon shard in her servo, proudly displaying it to her enemies…_

_The power felt addicting…_

_She tossed it into the ground…_

_The once deceased frames came screehing to life…_

_She relished the fear she could sense coming from Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, and Soundwave._

Quickbolt looked over and saw a small crater emitting an all too familiar an ominous purple glow. He walked over and found the dark energon shard. He reached down and yanked it out of the ground. Step one of Shadowsaber's plan was complete. Now she just had to wait for the scout's friends to come looking for him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shortly after, Knockout checked the ground bridge logs and was surprised by the location where Quickbolt went. "That's odd. The coordinates Quickbolt used are for the location where Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, and Soundwave fought Shadowsaber's zombie horde." The medic had a sinking feeling. There was only one other cybertronian who could know of that location.

"Maybe we should call Megatron." Raf suggested nervously.

"The Big M's busy stopping Steeljaw from melting a glacier, we have to handle this ourselves." Knockout said before lowering the lever, activating the ground bridge. The medic turned to the tunnel and saw Quickbolt coming out of it, a rather unnerving aura radiating from him. "Quickbolt, what have you been up to?" Knockout demanded, but received no answer. But Knockout suddenly realized the scout was holding something in his servo and grabbed his arm. The medic's energon went ice cold. "Dark energon? Why would you eve-" The red mech didn't get to finish when Quickbolt delivered a nasty punch to Knockout's face plate, sending him crashing into the platform Raf was perched on.

"Quick, what are you doing?!" Tears threatened to spill from Raf's eyes as Quickbolt approached him. The scout grasped the young boy. "Quickbolt, please! I know you're in there!" Raf pleaded as he was placed on top of a ventilation panel forcibly. "You have to fight whatever is making you do this!" Once again, Raf's pleas went unanswered as Quickbolt dashed into the ground bridge, the vortex dimmed out as soon as the scout ran into it. The sound of groaning caused Raf to turn his attention to Knockout. "Knockout, are you okay?!"

The medic shook his helm as he stood up. "Never better. But the more important question is Quickbolt? I'm thinking his time in Shadowsaber's mind is making him think like a Struct." The red mech said as he came over.

"Quick's not a Struct!" Raf immediately denied it. There was no way the scout would ever be a Struct.

"Definitely." Knockout agreed as he opened his servo to allow Raf to climb down onto it. "But we need to figure what Quickbolt plans to do with that shard." However, the red mech froze in his tracks as the grim and horrible realization dawned on him. "Wait, the only one who could possibly know about the dark energon… is Shadowsaber."

"Quickbolt has Shadowsaber's memories?" Raf asked, completely baffled.

"No, it's worse. Shadowsaber's inside Quickbolt's mind." Knockout answered.

"What?!" Raf exclaimed, aghast that the leader of the Destructicons is inside the mind of his guardian.

Knockout went over to the ground bridge console and placed Raf on the platform. "I should've have known from the moment Quickbolt crushed that container. From what I know of the cortical psychic patch, it can act as a two way conduit. When Quickbolt returned to his own mind, Shadowsaber must have followed." The medic paused to look at the ground bridge logs, and his energon went even colder. "And now Quickbolt, Shadowsaber, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates as Megatron." He then activated the ground bridge. "Stay here."

Knockout took a few steps forward before Raf spoke. "No! Quickbolt needs me." Raf wouldn't let his friend go through this alone.

Knockout mentally sighed. He did not want to put Raf in harm's way, but he knew the young boy would not be deterred. "Yes he does."

* * *

_**The Artic**_

The eight Decepticons trekked across the frozen landscape, and it was definitely out of character, with the warm atmosphere, instead of frigid temperatures "A lot different than our last visit." Steelstrike said.

"Yeah, it feels like summer." Starscream added.

Breakdown rounded a corner, but instantly ducked back when he saw something in the distance. He and the other Decepticons peaked out their helms. "That's a bag thing here." The Stunticon said ominously as he and the other Decepticons took in the form of the Prowler shooting down an orange ray into ice, attempting to gain access into the energon mine.

"Decepticons." Megatron said, earning everyone's attention. "Remember the end run in Iacon?"

Up on the Prowler, Steeljaw stared down in glee. The energon below the ice would last them for a very long time, and would be put to good use in sending Megatron and the Decepticons on a one way trip to the Allspark. "I do love it when a plan goes accordingly." Steeljaw gloated to himself. But his moment of glory was cut short when he heard the sounds of multiple different engines. He looked down and saw a familiar cybertronian tank, silver motorcycle, blue van, sliver, grey, red, gold, and light blue jets and… a helicopter? "Decepticons." Steeljaw snarled venomously. Of course, they just had to show up.

"Don't worry about them, Lord Steeljaw." Fracture said as Underbite, Thuderhoof, Glowstrike, Saberhorn, and a large squadron of Vehicon fliers approached. Fracture turned his attention to them. "Let's pulverize them." With that said, the five Destructicons jumped off the Prowler while the Vehicon fliers transformed and went after the jets.

The landing of the five Destructicons caused a large quake, causing Shockwave, Steelstrike, and Breakdown to lose their hold on the ice and shift to bipedal mode. The icy mist cleared, revealing Fracture, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Glowstrike, and Saberhorn. Seeing their friends outnumbered, Valkyrie and Airachnid transformed in midair and landed next to their friends. Soon enough, a five on five brawl broke out.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The ground bridge opened within the Destructicon warship, and out came Knockout, Raf perched on his shoulder. Fortunately, there were no Vehicons in the proximity, so they weren't discovered, yet.

"Oh scrap, the Destructicon warship." Knockout whispered dreadfully as his optics roamed around.

The red mech took off and rounded a corner and was immediately greeted by the sight of several offline Vehicons littering the hallway. "Did Quickbolt do this?" Raf asked, horrified.

"I'm afraid Shadowsaber's mind is dominant, and it's obvious that she came here for one thing and one thing only; to use the dark energon to revive her own body." Knockout did not like the idea of his leader's nemesis returning and once again causing pain and destruction with her madness.

"No, Quickbolt won't let her! Like he didn't let Shadowsaber hurt me back at the base."

"I sure hope you're right, for all our sakes."

Knockout placed Raf on the floor, before slowly making his way forward, following the trail of deceased drones to the medical lab. Knockout stopped and peered through the open door, where he saw Quickbolt plugging himself into the end of the cortical psychic patch, while the other end was already plugged into Shadowsaber's frame.

It was now or never, and Knockout darted forward, aiming to stop Shadowsaber from returning. "Knockout, don't hurt Quickbolt!" Raf begged.

"That's not Quickbolt!" Knockout shouted back as he threw two swings at Quickbolt, but the scout simply dodged before hitting the medic in the mid-section, and Knockout was sent crashing into a wall.

Quickbolt rolled his shoulders and took out the dark energon shard and took a few steps toward the berth. "Quickbolt, no! Remember who you are! Remember me!" Raf desperately shouted as the scout turned around, hoping to get through to his friend. "I know you always listen to me, no matter what."

Quickbolt seemed to be at war with himself as his optics kept widening and narrowing before they seemed to be more focused. **"Raf?" **The scouted asked, confused by what was happening.

"That's right, Quick. It's me." Raf assured, relieved to see that his friend was no longer battling with himself.

"_UNBELIEVABLE!" Shadowsaber roared furiously. She will not let this pitiful and pathetic child stand in the way of her return!_

Quickbolt began to sway and then violently fell to the floor on all fours. Raf gasped as he placed his hands on Quickbolt's arm. However, the young boy's hopes were crushed when Quickbolt lifted his helm up and his optics were filled with malice. He then swatted Raf aside before looking to the back, and saw that Knockout had his servos firmly grasped around the life support cable going into Shadowsaber's spark chamber. "Farewell, Shadowsaber." That was all he said before ripping out the cable.

Enraged, Quickbolt lunged for Knockout and threw the medic over his shoulder and into another wall, and didn't get back up. "Quickbolt!" Raf yelled out in distress.

The scout stopped in his tracks, pulled out the dark energon shard and stared at the young boy, a tense silence followed. "Quickbolt can't hear you anymore!" The scout snarled… in Shadowsaber's voice.

"As much as I want you to leave Quickbolt's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf shouted before breaking into a sprint. He leaped and latched onto the cord, hanging on for dear life as it thrashed around wildly. Eventually, Raf flew off the cord and landed back on the floor.

With the obstacles out of the way, Quickbolt climbed to be at level with Shadowsaber's spark chamber and without hesitation, he plunged it into the gaping hole. Quickbolt took a few steps back and Knockout lifted his helm up as the three watched the frame twitch and before long, the blood red optics snapped open.

Shadowsaber lived once more.

The newly resurrected Destructicon warlord confidently arose from the medical berth, easily towering over the quivering forms of Knockout, Quickbolt, and Raf. The three stepped back until they bumped into a wall, trapped on a ship with an enraged warmonger.

"What in the Allspark going on here?!" Burnout, accompanied by Vehicons, demanded as they rushed in. He gasped as he stopped dead in his tracks and his energon went ice cold upon seeing Shadowsaber, alive and well.

"Destructicons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!" Shadowsaber bellowed as she stared at the two groups of cybertronians, one under her rightful command, and the other trembling before her. "Finish these rats!" She sneered, making Knockout and Quickbolt flinch. "Burnout, with me. I want you to bear witness the extermination I am to perform."

The Vehicon wall parted as they let Shadowsaber pass through, and Burnout followed her in fear. Once she was out of the room, the drones immediately opened fire. Knockout grabbed Raf as soon as the laser bolts started flying and retreated into a vent, while Quickbolt returned fire. They needed to find a way out of this mess, and fast.

Outside, the five on five brawl began, Valkyrie going for Saberhorn, Steelstrike for Fracture, Airachnid for Glowstrike, Shockwave for Underbite, and Breakdown for Thunderhoof.

"We never did finish our match at the museum." Saberhorn said to Valkyrie, pulling out his swords.

"I haven't forgotten." Valkyrie replied as she converted her servos into blades.

The two rushed each other. Saberhorn struck first by performing a lunge. Valkyrie parried it and retaliated with a kick, which Saberhorn sidestepped, causing her to stumble forward. The beetle like Destructicon attempted to stab the Seeker in the back, but she quickly spun around and blocked it. Saberhorn then slashed at Valkyrie at a forty five degree angle, which she blocked and countered with a swift horizontal, but Saberhorn simply jumped back. "Now that's more like it. Tally ho!" Saberhorn exclaimed as he lunged his blade at Valkyrie, who used her blade to smack the beetle like Destructicon's weapon out of the way before landing a kick to her opponent's face plate. Saberhorn stumbled back, and Valkyrie leapt into the air, blades raised high above her helm. Saberhorn brought his blades up and parried the Seeker's attack before slashing his longer blade down in a vertical arch, which the Seeker sidestepped.

Steelstrike drove at high speed and shifted into bipedal mode, using the momentum to launch herself off the ground and soar through the air. Fracture was ready for her and grabbed the two wheeler by the leg and tossed her into the air. Steelstrike recovered midair and landed on the ground harmlessly. She wasted no time in deploying her wrist blades and broke into a sprint. Fracture deployed his hand blades and met Steelstrike halfway. The ex-bounty hunter made the first move and performed at horizontal slash, which Steelstrike ducked under and kicked Fracture right in the face plate. The two wheeler leapt into the air and aimed to bring her blades down onto her opponent. Fracture brought his own blades up just in time to block Steelstrike's own weapons and head butted her in the face plate, causing her to crash into the icy ground. Fracture wasted no time in making another move. He brought his blade down, aiming to stab Steelstrike in the spark chamber, but the two wheeler rolled out of the way, making Fracture to stab the ground instead. Steelstrike then kicked Fracture in the leg, casing the larger mech to fall down on the ground. Steelstrike leapt into the air, blades high above her helm, and again, Fracture blocked the blades and kicked the silver femme off him.

Airachnid and Glowstrike stared each other down, daring the other to strike first. Glowstrike raised her servo and fired at her enemy, who simply ducked and broke into a sprint. The dark magenta femme jumped into the air, deploying her spider legs. Glowstrike moved out of the way as Airachnid crashed into the ground, making a decently sized impact crater. Airachnid wasted no time in lunging for her enemy and unleashed a swift assault. Glowstrike had to either dodge or block the attacks, but she slipped up. Airachnid took notice and plunged two of her spider legs into Glowstrike's shoulders, causing the firefly like femme to crash into the ice. Airachnid jumped on top and sent a servo straight down to Glowstrike's face plate, but the firefly like femme caught it. "One hand tied, five more to play with." Airachnid gestured to her four extra arms and her normal one. She then sent one of her extra legs down, aiming to hit Glowstrike in the face, but she moved her helm out of the way, and the leg stabbed into the ice instead. Glowstrike kicked Airachnid off her and hastily stood up, wasting no time in firing upon her enemy. Airachnid returned fire and became a game of shoot and dodge.

Shockwave was firing his cannon at a charging Underbite, who seemed to be unfazed by the shots, even as they hit the Chompazoid head on. Seeing that his ranged attacks were having no effect, Shockwave lowered his cannon and braced himself for close quarter combat. Underbite rammed into Shockwave, and the Decepticon grabbed the Chompazoid by the helm. The force of ram caused Shockwave's pedes to dig into the ice. While the scientist may not be as strong as Megatron, Shockwave had impressive strength. Once they slowed down, Shockwave brutally slammed his cannon down on Underbite's helm before using the cannon again as a brunt weapon, causing the Chompazoid to skid across the icy ground violently. Underbite sent the scientist a hateful glare before roaring and charged forward. Shockwave readied himself again, but when Underbite rammed into him this time, the Chompazoid lifted his helm up and sent Shockwave flying into the air, and the scientist crashed into the ground. Underbite smirked gleefully and went in to finish the job, but didn't get the chance to when a familiar gray and silver jet flew overhead, firing a missile at the Chompazoid. Shockwave made a mental note to thank Starscream as he watched the Seeker fly back into the air as the Vehicon fliers pursued him.

Breakdown and Thunderhoof clashed head on, both of them fueled by their hatred for the other. Thunderhoof threw the first punch, but Breakdown caught the fist and retaliated with a swift but potent left hook, hitting Thunderhoof across the face plate. The black and blue mech sneered and threw another punch, hitting Breakdown in the face plate. The Stunticon growled and kneed Thunderhoof in the chest plate, causing him to stumble back. Thunderhoof let out a roar before lowering his antlers at his arch enemy. Breakdown resisted the urge to roll his optics. So, he grabbed Thunderhoof by the antlers and kneed him twice in the face plate. "Hammer time!" The Stunticon yelled as he converted his servo in a hammer and brutally smacked Thunderhoof in the face plate, sending the mech crashing across the icy ground.

Up on the Prowler's flight deck, Steeljaw watched the skirmish down below him, not caring to intervene. His underlings were so such fine job in stalling the Decepticons, buying Steeljaw time to complete the task at hand. But suddenly he realized that someone was missing. "Where's Megatron?" He wandered aloud in alarm.

As if on cue, Steeljaw heard the sound of a heavy duty jet engine. He spun around and saw Megatron coming in his alt mode from afar. Steeljaw growled at the sight of him "I am not going to let you stop me, Megatron!" The wolf like Destructicon snarled before he jumped onto the controls of the weapon and kicked the Vehicon operator off. He pressed a few buttons in a rushed manner before aiming the ray at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron took the brunt of the impact head on, not changing course, no matter how painful it is. He got closer and closer, then transformed into bipedal mode and leapt out of the heat ray with a thundering war cry, deploying his gladiatorial sword from underneath his cannon. "NO!" Steeljaw roared as Megatron sliced into the weapon.

The weapon exploded, creating a blinding light. Down below, the ten cybertronians had regrouped with their comrades and glared at each other, but they were swept away by the powerful explosion that followed the weapon's destruction. Soon enough, a large smoke cloud could be seen coming from the Prowler. Megatron had landed on the icy ground on his back, dazed by the landing and the explosion's force.

"Lord Megatron!" Steelstrike yelled out in concern, seeing her leader.

The sound of a car engine ripped into the air. Steeljaw was in his alt mode, driving at high speed in a straight path for Megatron. "Shadowsaber's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Megatron!" Steeljaw roared in absolute rage as he increased his speed and his engine revved louder.

But out of nowhere, a _blood red _cybertronian jet swooped in and roughly tackled Steeljaw off course, bringing him back to the Prowler. Megatron's optics widened. "Shadowsaber." He murmured ominously.

"She's back." Valkyrie said, mind racing.

"But how?!" Starscream asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Steeljaw landed on the flight deck in his bipedal mode, confused by what just happened. That is, until the blood red jet in front of him transformed and the rightful leader of the Destructicons landed in front of him. Her optics burned with malice, hatred, and a thirst for revenge. For the first time in centuries, Steeljaw had actually found himself afraid. "Lady Shadowsaber… you're… back! It gladdens my spark, it's truly a miracle."

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Steeljaw… if you survive what I have PLANNED FOR YOU!" Shadowsaber thundered ferociously.

Somehow getting over his fear, Steeljaw roared and lunged for her, but Shadowsaber simply grabbed him by the leg and repeatedly slammed the wolf like Destructicon into the floor brutally before letting go, sending Steeljaw skidding painfully across the flight deck. And this was just the beginning. Burnout, Glowstrike, Fracture, Underbite, Saberhorn, and Thunderhoof, the last five having been bridged back to the flight deck by Betawave under Shadowsaber's orders, all cringed at the sight, knowing that they could have been in Steeljaw's position.

"My greatest mistake? Oh, I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Shadowsaber snarled hatefully as she menacingly approached Steeljaw, and what came next satisfied her to the core.

Down on the ground, the Decepticons heard the wolf like howls of pain as they watched the Prowler turn and depart from the Artic. "Wow, I would really not want to be Steeljaw right now." Airachnid shuddered.

Megatron slightly shook his helm before placing a digit on his com link. "Knockout, we need a bridge."

"You guys aren't the only ones who need a pickup." A familiar voice called out. All helms snapped to that direction, and were surprised to see Knockout and Quickbolt, Raf perched ont eh latter's shoulder.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt was in the medical chamber, and Knockout ran one last diagnostic. The latches around the Decepticon scout came off and the medical chamber doors opened. "Everything is back to normal." Knockout announced as Quickbolt came out.

"**Really, Knockout?" **Quickbolt grumbled, a little annoyed.

"Well, normal for Quickbolt." Knockout corrected with a smirk.

Raf walked up to Quickbolt as the latter knelt. **"Raf, I'm sorry about what happened."**

"It's okay." Raf assured the scout.

"**Were you scared?" **

"Of course I was."

"**I would never hurt you like that."**

"I know."

"**Thanks for being there for me." **Quickbolt finished as he held out a digit, allowing Raf to grasp it.

"What did he say?" Miko asked, curious.

"He said thank you." Raf answered with a smile.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	15. Shadowzone

**Helloooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter fifteen!**

**Also, this story has reached over three thousand views! Once again, my thanks are to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys are ze best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Things onboard the Prowler had gone back to normal since Shadowsaber's miraculous return. Inside the medical laboratory, laying on the berth, was one Steeljaw. But he had certainly seen better days. A multitude of life support cables were attached to his frame, and said frame was covered in scars, deep gashes, and random parts of his frame's paint job were ruthlessly scraped clean off. Parts of his chassis were even missing, brutally and mercilessly torn off. Steeljaw couldn't even rest properly because every inch of him twitched in pain. By the time Shadowsaber was done bringing her wrath down on him, Steeljaw actually wished she had just finished the job and sent him to the Allspark, the pain at the time was next to unbearable. But it seemed she still has use for him, for now anyway.

The sound of footsteps forced Steeljaw to shoot open his yellow optics, and were laced with a rare hint of fear when they laid upon the rightful leader of the Destructicons. "Comfortable, Steeljaw?" It was a rhetorical question laced with malice and amusement, with Shadowsaber taking great satisfaction in seeing the one who had come very close to terminating her reduced to a pitiful and pathetic pile of scrap. "Despite the severity of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you will make a rapid recovery." But not without lifelong scars to permanently remind the wolf like Destructicon of who belongs where in the hierarchy.

Steeljaw barely managed to sit himself up on the berth, fighting through the intense pain that threatened to bring him back down. "Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." He then coughed up his dry throat and energon splattered onto the floor.

Hushed and menacing laughter escaped Shadowsaber's vocal components. Again, seeing Steeljaw in such a vulnerable and weakened state improved her mood a great deal. "And how swiftly things change. To think it wasn't too long ago when you standing here while I was lying there, right after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this, dear Steeljaw, our positions shall never again be reversed." With that said, Shadowsaber took her leave, not evening bothering to glance back at him.

As soon as she was out of the laboratory, a fierce and vengeful glare formed on Steeljaw's face plate, bearing his teeth in a snarl. This was no longer about who was where in the command chain, mostly. A thirst for retribution hatched within him, a burning desire to inflict the same pain she had done to him.

In a fit of rage, Steeljaw tore the life support cables off his frame and lifted himself off the berth, almost falling to the floor due to his mildly unstable legs. After a minute of attempting to balance himself, Steeljaw slowly trudged out the laboratory and out the doors. Burnout was standing outside, scrolling through the data on the device in his servo when Steeljaw passed him. The Destructicon medic couldn't let this one slide. "Steeljaw, have you lost your senses?! You haven't full recuperated."

"I feel great, Burnout! Never better, you're a brilliant doctor, now get out of my way!" Steeljaw snarled before roughly pushing Burnout aside and continued limping his way down the hall.

The wolf like Destructicon sauntered into one of the Prowler's many hallways, powering through the pain. He then chuckled lightly. "Dark energon may have replenished your strength, my lady." He paused as he reached down into one of the vents on the floor and pulled out a familiar object; the dark energon shard he had taken from Shadowsaber in the wreckage of the space bridge. "But how could you forget… that you never reclaimed your original shard. Once Unicron's lifeblood flows through my circuits, you're going to wish you had terminated me." He finished with a malevolent and resentful grin.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Things with the Decepticons have been tense. Shadowsaber, their greatest enemy and the sole reason Cybertron is uninhabitable, has returned from limbo. They will have to be more alert from now on. While Steeljaw proved to be a decent leader, Shadowsaber is worse than he will ever be.

Right now, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Megatron were at the computer terminals, the former tracking a signal. "Energy signature detected. Status: mobile." Soundwave reported as they looked at the screen displaying a mobile orange dot.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but this a dark energon signature." Shockwave observed.

"Shadowsaber." Megatron noted grimly. It has not even been a day and Shadowsaber is already making a move.

"Where'd she find more of the bad stuff?" Steelstrike wondered aloud.

"And what's she gonna do with it, recruit a new undead army?" Breakdown added.

Miko, who was sitting on one of the couches in the lounging area, dropped her sketchpad. "Zombiestructs?!" She asked in excitement.

Megatron stroked his chin. "We cannot rule out the possibility, especially since Shadowsaber seems to be heading to a familiar site." He paused as he turned around. "She has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems she's already making up for lost time. Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, Shockwave, Quickbolt, Soundwave, prepare to mobilize." Seven of the eight mentioned Decepticons nodded, while one was a bit baffled.

"Me as well, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave inquired. He may be a brute in a sense, but his combat skills don't come close to Shadowsaber's.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, we may well require your expertise." Megatron explained, and Shockwave nodded. The Decepticon leader then turned his attention to the silver two wheeler. "Steelstrike."

"Bridge operator, got it." Steelstrike said as she walked over to the ground bridge console.

"Go get 'em, Breakdown! Bring the hurt!" Miko cheered as she drew on her sketchpad. Breakdown responded by slamming his clenched servos together.

Jack and Raf were eyeing Miko from the couch across the one she was sitting on with suspicion. "That's not like Miko to not want to go." Jack stated in a matter of fact.

"She's definitely up to something." Raf agreed.

Steelstrike lowered the ground bridge lever and the tunnel came alive with its glow. The nine Decepticons transformed before flying or driving into the vortex. Miko smirked briefly before bolting off the couch and ran for the tunnel. "Making a break!" Jack quipped sarcastically as he and Raf darted off their own couch and pursued Miko, knowing this would not be safe, just like the last time. Miko hopped down the stairwell and went straight for the tunnel as Jack and Raf followed her. Once they were in the tunnel, Jack snatched Miko by the arm and pulled her back. "It's not safe!"

"I am not gonna miss my first zombiestruct throw down!" Miko shouted before wrenching her arm away and ran into the portal, disappearing into the other side, Jack shouting her name as he ran after her.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Steeljaw drove through the canyon until he reached his destination, the gravesite of Battlestorm. He shifted into bipedal mode as he contemplated. This is where his rule over the Destructicons began to crumble, with Battlestorm refusing to submit to Steeljaw's authority and Betawave detecting Shadowsaber's life signal. "Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Battlestorm. You were so quick to reject my authority during your brief time alive." The wolf like Destructicon then took out the dark energon shard. "But this time will be different. This time, you will submit to my rule." Steeljaw snapped the shard in half and a purple mist engulfed the two pieces. He then tossed on half into a space within the rocks marking the grave before plunging the other half into his spark chamber, and he immediately its effects coursing through him. "Oh yes… the power of dark energon is mine!" He announced gleefully as he entire frame lit up in purple flames. It felt so intoxicating, making him feel like the most powerful mech in the universe. "I have achieved symbiosis. I can feel it!"

Not too far away, the ground bridge vortex appeared, and the nine Decepticons came transforming out of it. Megatron lead his friends through canyon on high alert, unaware they had been followed. Miko, Jack, and Raf came out of the portal, with the former hastily climbing a rock formation to get a better view of the encroaching battle. However, when the nine Decepticons rounded a rock corner, they were met with a surprise. They were expecting Shadowsaber, not-

"Steeljaw?" Airachnid breathed, stunned.

"Arise, Battlestorm!" The wolf like Destructicon proclaimed loudly as he watched the purple glow emanating from the tomb intensify, too busy to notice the new comers.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko exclaimed excitedly as she got down on all fours, eager to see some action.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack demanded with a glare.

"She wasn't." Raf deadpanned.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko said before reaching for her phone in her back pocket, but did not feel it. Heart racing, she stood up and felt around her, and could not find her phone. "My cell phone! I must have dropped it back at the base."

"Steeljaw!" Megatron yelled out as he and the others came into open.

"Decepticons!" Steeljaw frothed at the mouth, angrily clenching his servo.

"Stand down!" The Decepticon leader commanded, charging up his cannon and took aim, as did the others.

"You stand down!" Steeljaw converted a servo into a blaster and fired, forcing the Decepticons to take cover. "Try as you might, but you can't hurt me while dark energon flows through my circuits!" He taunted them as his normally pristine yellow optics glowed purple.

Starscream jumped out from the rock he was using as cover and fired a single laser bolt as Steeljaw aimed to fire again. Said laser bolt struck Steeljaw in the elbow, blowing the arm clean off and causing the wolf like Destructicon to howl out in pain. The arm landed not too far away. Steeljaw stared at the appendage with wide optics before looking at his arm and gasped. He then broke into a sprint, grabbed his arm before diving behind a rock.

"Nice shot, Starscream." Valkyrie praised with a smile, which Starscream returned.

"He's weakened." Breakdown announced. Megatron led the charge, leading his team to their enemy's position. Although he is weakened, Steeljaw is still dangerous, especially when trapped.

"Come one, COME ON! GET UP ALREADY!" Steeljaw roared impatiently at the grave. Battlestorm has yet to awaken. He could hear the Decepticons coming closer. Growling, Steeljaw had no choice but to retreat. Battlestorm would handle the Decepticons should he decide to arise. "This commander Steeljaw, I need a ground bridge to my location, now!" He seethed into his com link.

The Decepticons closed in on the wolf like Destructicon's position, but they all stopped cold in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice screeching. "I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko shouted at Jack.

"How is that my fault?!" Jack demanded incredulously.

"Oh scrap." Breakdown dreaded. Now was not a good time!

"_Base to Lord Megatron, the kids are missing!" _Came Steelstrike's frantic voice.

Megatron placed a digit on his com link. "We have a visual. Send the ground bridge at once."

No sooner than that order was issued a ground bridge portal opened, and then another popped up near Steeljaw.

"Two?" Shockwave stared, knowing what could possibly happen. "You three! Into our ground bridge, now!" The scientist yelled out to the three humans.

"Come on!" Jack exclaimed before he snatched Miko by the arm and dragged her to the ground bridge, causing her to groan.

Steeljaw wasted no time in bolting toward his own ground bridge and jumped into it. It was then the Decepticons noticed the two ground bridges began to gather energy and solidified in the air. "Shockwave, what is happening?" Megatron asked in alarm. He had never seen such a thing like this before.

"The dueling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each." Shockwave explained in a same tone.

"Miko." Breakdown's optics widened. "We gotta get the kids out of there!"

"Breakdown, wait!" Knockout shouted as the Stunticon ran toward the portal and was about to jump in when a blast knocked him back onto the ground and was followed by the explosions of the ground bridges, creating a large dust cloud.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Steeljaw came flying out of the ground bridge and face planted onto the floors of the warship. When he stood up on his knees, he noticed something was missing. "My arm!" He exclaimed, looking around until his optics landed on a Vehicon that had been eyeballing him. Snarling, Steeljaw stood on his pedes and menacingly approached the drone, shoving a digit into its chest plate. "Breath a word about this to anyone and I will rip out your spark!" He threatened before leaving the room.

Once he was out in the hall, Steeljaw removed the dark energon shard from his chest plate and glared at it. His plan hadn't worked the way he thought it would. The shard did nothing. He was both enraged and baffled by the fact. Shadowsaber was able to command an entire legion of undead warriors, so why couldn't he do the same?

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Jack, Miko, and Raf all awoke with groans. "You guys okay?" Jack asked the two as he lifted his head up before rubbing the back of.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Raf mumbled as he adjusted his glass while standing up, as did Jack and Miko.

Breakdown groaned as he slowly stood up. "What, what just happened?" He asked as the other Decepticons stood up.

"I cannot be certain." Shockwave began to explain. "But if two ground bridges are sent to the same coordinates cross streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overlord."

"Could?" Miko demanded incredulously. "Hello, more like it totally did."

"The children made it through, didn't they?" Airachnid asked, much to the confusion of the three humans.

"Huh?" Raf staggered.

"What's she talking about?" Jack asked to himself. Couldn't they hear them talking?

Miko took a few steps forward. "Breakdown, we're right here!" She shouted loud enough.

Megatron placed a digit on his com link. "Steelstrike, did the children make it safely back to base?"

"_Negative. You don't see them?" _Steelstrike asked worryingly. Jack's stomach clenched. He hasn't heard such concern in the two wheeler's voice since the ordeal with Crossfire. He shuddered at the memory of that terrifying night.

"No sign of them." Starscream confirmed, sharing Steelstrike's fright.

Miko was officially fed up. Sure, they may be smaller than the Cons, but surely they could hear them talking. "What?! No sign?! Seriously, Breakie?" Breakdown's foot stomped forward and harmlessly phased through Miko, who yelped in distraught as if she was crushed.

"He went right through you." Jack breathed, catching the stumbling Miko by the shoulders. "We're not alive."

"I don't want to be a ghost." Raf whimpered, hugging Jack's hips.

But Jack then realized something. "Wait, how can we still touch other?" The question itself hurt his brain.

The Decepticons walked forward, taking one last look before they returned to base. "Shockwave, could the children have been transported onto the Prowler instead?" Megatron feared the worst. The thought of Jack, Miko, and Raf being trapped onboard the Prowler with Shadowsaber unnerved him a great deal.

"Unlikely." Shockwave shot that thought down. "If Steeljaw didn't arrive at our base, the most logical explanation is a dislocation. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended location."

"Another place… but in the same place." Raf summed.

"What you mean?" Jack buzzed, wanting a clearer explanation.

"We're probably in a different dimension. A kind of alternate reality… a shadow zone." Raf clarified.

"Nerd alert!" Miko blurted out.

Jack almost lashed out at her. Once again, Miko had landed them in a dangerous situation, possibly more so than the last one. At least they could have escaped the Prowler, but here? They could starve to death here.

The nine Decepticons approached the hole that once served as a tomb for a certain Destructicon. "Look, Battlestorm's tomb is empty." Megatron observed.

"How the frag could we miss Battlestorm rising and shining?" Valkyrie queried, throwing a servo into the air in confusion. She had briefly met the Destructicon back on Cybertron during the battle of Viscon City. Combined with his size and the fact he is now a Terrorcon, it shouldn't very hard to see his hulking frame or hear his undead groans. And yet, he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, seems like Steeljaw got what he wanted." Knockout noted grimly, fearing the damage the Terrorcon can cause.

"A problem for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Megatron brought the focus to the more important task. "Steelstrike, bridge us back to base."

Jack, Miko, and Raf were walking forward when a large shadow loomed over them, causing them to stop in their tracks. A decayed, blackened, and clawed servo shot out from a rock wall and roughly grasped, and soon an entire frame stumbled into view, revealing it to be Battlestorm as he sauntered toward the oblivious Decepticons as a ground bridge opened up in front of them.

Miko gasped, then charged. "ZOMBIE!" Jack and Raf followed suite.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" Jack screamed desperately at the top of his lungs.

"BREAKDOWN!" Miko shouted.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Raf cracked.

Battlestorm approached the nearest Decepticon, which happened to be Breakdown, and raised a clawed servo into the air and brought it down…

And it phased harmlessly through the Stunticon as the Decepticons entered the ground bridge while Battlestorm continued to ravenously slash his claws, achieving the same result as the first time.

Jack, Miko, and Raf let out the breaths they were holding back in relief, seeing that Battlestorm couldn't harm them. "Awesome! It can't touch them either!" Miko exclaimed.

Having heard the tiny voice, Battlestorm turned around with a growl and stumbled toward the human trio. "If that can't touch the Cons…" Jack trailed off dreadfully.

"Just like we can't." Miko finished.

"Then we're trapped in the shadow zone, with a Destructicon zombie?!" Raf's stomach clenched in total fear.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon." Miko whimpered.

Battlestorm stomped on the ground and unleashed a deathly roar and the kids wasted no time in sprinting off into the opposite direction as the Terrorcon gave chase. Raf was falling behind and soon enough he tripped on his own feet and his glasses came off. Jack skid to a halt and ran back for the young boy, quickly wrapping his arms around him. "Come on!" Jack shouted as they dashed off to a rock wall to hide behind.

"Jack, my glasses!" Raf squinted his eyes.

Jack peeked around the corner and saw the glasses, and Battlestorm wasn't too far behind. "Too dangerous." He declared.

"I can't see without them!" Raf informed.

Miko scoffed. "What are you, ninety?"

"Not helping." Jack growled impatiently.

"Fine." Miko then dashed out into the open.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

Miko ran for the glasses and hastily snatched them into her hand just as Battlestorm's foot was coming down. Miko darted to the side to avoid being crushed. "HOO YEAH!" She then bolted back where Jack and Raf were, handing the glasses to the latter. "Here you go gramps." She slapped them into Raf's hand. The young boy wasted no time in putting them on and his vision returned. "Let's book." Miko finished before taking off.

Jack and Raf followed her into a narrow chasm, running for dear life as they heard the thundering footsteps of Battlestorm not far behind. "Maybe we can set a trap. Try to crush it!" Miko suggested as they ran deeper into the chasm.

"With what?!" Raf demanded. "Nothing is solid here except us and the ground!"

"We can't run forever, but maybe we can hide." It was better than continuing to run until their lungs gave out.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Immediately upon returning, the Decepticons got to work on locating their missing friends. Shockwave had more knowledge in this field so he was the one taking charge of the task. "Shockwave, if the humans were sent to another location, is there anywhere to get a fix on their coordinates?" Starscream inquired.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now." Breakdown said.

"**Try calling them." **Quickbolt chimed.

"Call them. Of course!" Breakdown quickly placed a digit on his com link and connected to Miko's phone.

Soon enough, the sound of a rock and roll ring tone could be heard. Ten helms roamed around the base. Knockout was the first to spot it. Narrowing his optics, the medic made his way over to the ground bridge tunnel as everyone watched him. He knelt down and carefully picked up Miko's phone. "That explains why Miko hasn't phoned us." Knockout deduced.

"Let me try Jack." Steelstrike insisted, hoping to Primus she would have better luck.

* * *

_**The Shadow Zone**_

The human trio had come to a stop at a dead end once they were sure Battlstorm was far behind enough so they could stop and catch their breath. "The best thing about zombies, they're slow moving." Miko remarked inanely, making a zombie like motion for emphasis.

But the sound of a cell phone ringing instantly made all three heads perk up. "Is that your?" Raf began.

"PHONE!" All three of them shouted.

Jack's hand darted into his pocket and pulled out his phone, immediately answering it. "Hello? Steelstrike?" Hissing static greeted him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Jack? Can you hear me?" The same static greeted the silver femme. "No answer." She seethed.

* * *

_**The Shadow Zone**_

"Hello? S- Steelstrike?" Jack said again, and no verbal response came. He lowered his phone with a defeated sigh. "Nothing." They were back at square one.

"Gee! Imagine that!" Miko bobbed her head. "The fourth dimension was lousy cell phone reception."

"Wait, guys, guys, guys." Jack tapped the bars on his phone's screen. "The phone rang. We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the Decepticons can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something." Raf surmised.

"You think they could read us?" Jack inquired.

"Texting!" Raf proclaimed, pointing an index finger into the air.

Miko gasped as a thought came to mind. "Text me. If my phone is back at base, maybe they'll it."

Jack immediately began typing the message, but at the same time, the sound of heavy footsteps brought Raf's attention to where they came from, and his blood went ice cold upon seeing Battlestorm. "Uh… can you run and type?" He squeaked.

Battlestorm unleashed another deathly snarl as the three child bolt toward them, narrowly dodging his claws.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"We are dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field. But it may be possible to back trace their coordinates." Shockwave explained as he continued to work on the task.

It was at the same time, Miko's phone went off, something Breakdown noticed. "Miko's phone." He started. "It wasn't blinking before." He then gently tapped it, opening the phone. "It's a message. In alternate dimension with zombie. Help."

Everyone was boggled by the message. "That… doesn't sound possible." Airachnid commented, unsure if she heard right.

"Shockwave, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone signal?" Megatron queried.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Shockwave asked his own question. "Let us find out." He then typed away on the terminal. "Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortion, the signal emanated from the precise location as the original ground bridge coordinates."

"But we already looked for them there." Starscream reminded the scientist.

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional plane as their message stated." Shockwave explained. "But, if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I can generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension…"

"Back to base?" Breakdown interrupted after he exchanged glances with Steelstrike.

"Unfortunately, no." Shockwave shot that hope down. "This is interdimensional travel we are dealing with. Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too dangerous."

"Everyone knows that." Steelstrike piped sarcastically.

"If the coordinates are not precisely the same, the humans could be transported to another unintended location." Shockwave explained grimly before putting his plan into motion.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

In the medical laboratory, Steeljaw was laying on the berth, Burnout looking over him. "Uh, Steeljaw, I don't quite understand how this could have happened." The black and red mech said.

"And yet, it did!" Steeljaw snarled. "I was just operating some machinery, and then my arm falls off! It would seem Shadowsaber has inflicted more damage upon me then you realized… doctor." He sneered the last word like it was trash.

As persuasive as Steeljaw can be, Burnout didn't quite believe this was the true story. With sheriff Shadowsaber back in town, Burnout would have to be more careful, and that included not being wrapped up in one of Steeljaw's schemes. "Well, on the bright side, this provides the opportunity for an upgrade." Burnout pulled up some images of various weapons on a nearby terminal screen. "Let's see, we could go with the photon burst rifle. Personally, I'd prefer the neutron assault rifle-"

"Does it look like I want new model?!" Steeljaw frothed. "Just give me the same arm I had before!"

Burnout resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Alright, you don't want an upgrade? Fine. We can try to salvage yours. You did keep it, right?"

Steeljaw held back from throwing curses at that blasted Starscream, the one who shot his arm off. "It was… beyond recovery." The wolf like Destructicon mumbled with a chuckle.

"Well, in that case, stay here while I go find a spare." Burnout ordered before he left.

Steeljaw watched him go until he was out of sight, and with a growl, he laid his helm back on the berth, contemplating his life.

Long before the war started, Steeljaw led a band of bandits that operated near the Sea of Rust, ambushing any and all convoys in the hopes they were transporting valuables. Although he seemed content with it, deep down Steeljaw was never satisfied with just raiding and robbing convoys. He desire for more was one of the reasons he joined Shadowsaber. He didn't care about the goal of abolishing the caste system. As time went on and Shadowsaber revealed her true colors, Steeljaw progressed through the ranks and eventually became second in command of the Destructicons. But once again, being second best wasn't enough for Steeljaw, and so, he bided his time, looking for any opportunities to overthrow Shadowsaber and take the top place on the hierarchy, while keeping up his loyal charade to the warmongering femme. And he finally achieved his long desired goal when Shadowsaber seemed to perish in the space bridge explosion, only to be disappointed.

After a while, he was brought out of his thoughts when the dark energon shard began to glow. "My dark energon shard, pulsing?" An evil grin formed across his face plate. "Battlestorm lives." With that said, he got off the berth and made his way toward the door, just as Burnout came in with another arm.

"Look what I found in- What are you doing?!" The black and red mech demanded as Steeljaw walked passed him.

"None of your business." The wolf like Destructicon hissed without looking back. Burnout stared after him. He had spent half an hour looking through storage to find this arm, and Steeljaw just walks out as soon as he returns.

* * *

_**The Shadowzone**_

Jack, Miko, and Raf were still running, and the young girl decided to let her friends know of something. "Déjà vu." She blurted out.

"What?" Jack quizzed, confused.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really."

"Dude! We just ran one big circle!"

_Smack!_

The three children were knocked down to their feet, wind taken from their lungs. They pushed up on their elbows and hands to see what they ran into, and were surprised to see Steeljaw's severed blaster arm lying in the middle of the path.

"Sweet." Miko breathed.

"Whoa." Jack agreed.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf observed.

The sounds of Battlestorm's groans could be heard not too far behind. Jack glanced in that direction briefly before looking at the blaster in their path, an idea coming to mind. "If it's solid, we can use it."

The three got back on their feet and poured all their strength into turning Steeljaw's blaster to the appropriate direction. As they expected, it was heavy, but they managed to get the job done. "Anyone know how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger." Miko said as she inspected the weapon for said trigger."

"Maybe if we hit it hard enough, it will fire." Raf suggested.

The three instantly hugged the side of the when Battlestorm came into view, the ground trembling with each step the Terrorcon took. "We have one chance at this, we need to make it count." Jack said.

Battlestorm came closer, and closer…

Then the three children poured all their strength into hitting the blaster and, to their surprise, it fired. The laser bolt ripped through the air and connected to Battlestorm, and a dust cloud formed. "How do you like us now?" Miko boasted.

But to their dismay, Battlestorm emerged from the dust cloud, releasing a feral growl, causing Miko to gasp. Battlestorm's right arm came loose, falling to the canyon floor with a loud clang. The human trio eyeballed it strangely.

Suddenly, a clawed digit twitched, then another, before the servo clenched and flipped itself over and darted for the children.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack exclaimed as they sprinted off. Battlestorm's arm left the actual Terrorcon behind, leaping off the canyon walls and jumping from rock to rock.

"How can a zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko asked. Jack and Raf didn't even bother to answer that.

Sometime later, the human trio somehow managed to outrun Battlestorm's arm. But they became annoyed when they came across Steeljaw's arm. "Oh come on! This place is like one big merry go around!" Miko threw her arms into the air.

"Battlestorm!" A voice echoed off the canyon walls. Jack, Miko, and Raf ducked behind the arm as Steeljaw came into view. "Your master summons you!"

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko demanded.

"He didn't." Jack reminded. "He can't see us."

Miko turned around and her heart raced faster when Battlestorm's arm came running into view. "Forget Steeljaw." She quickly patted Jack's shoulder. "We gotta run… some more."

Once again, they broke into a sprint, but didn't get far when a ground bridge opened up in front of them.

"A ground bridge portal?" Hope was exploding within Raf.

"That has to be our way out of here." Jack stated.

"The Decepticons saw our text!" Miko cheered.

On the other side, Steeljaw released a beastly growl. "A ground bridge? Mine… or theirs?" He readied himself.

Meanwhile on the other side…

"If we go through, we run smack into Steeljaw." Raf pointed out. "If we don't…"

The three turned back. "We're zombie chow." Jack added as Battlestorm's arm continued making its way toward.

"Option three, we keep running in circles." Miko said. That was definitely not happening.

"Follow my lead." Jack ordered as they took a few steps forward. Miko looked back and whimpered as the arm came closer, and closer…

"NOW!" Jack shouted as they rushed into the portal. They jumped out and dashed under Steeljaw's legs and passed his tail.

"Humans?!" The wolf like Destructicon growled, somewhat surprised. "Where did you disgusting vermin-" Steeljaw didn't get to finish when a severed Terrorcon arm jumped out of the vortex at the last second and latched onto to his helm.

While Steeljaw struggled with the limb, Jack, Miko, and Raf made their way down the chasm, then stopped when another ground bridge opened in front of them. To their relief, Megatron was the first to step out, followed by Starscream, Steelstrike, and Breakdown. "Jack, Miko, Rafael." The Champion of Kaon thanked Primus they were unharmed.

"Decepticons again?!" Steeljaw snarled venomously before he threw the offending appendage down onto the ground and crushed it with his foot. "Requesting ground bridge, now!"

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone was gathered in the command center, the Decepticons staring down at the human trio. "Look, if you're gonna blame anyone, blame me." Miko will take full responsibility for this.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" Jack requested smugly, and Miko shot him a glare.

"Miko." Megatron began gently. "What you endured has been lesson enough. We are just relieved you are all safe." He finished with a warm smile.

Breakdown leaned in to give Miko back her phone. "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this. A shame you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's okay." Miko shrugged. "I think after today, I pretty much have zombie close ups seared into my brain."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"What happened this time?" Burnout asked Steeljaw as the black and red mech worked on the wolf like Destructicon. "Shadowsaber pound you like scrap metal again?"

"I would rather not discuss it, Burnout." Steeljaw hissed.

Burnout rolled his optics as he went to one of the terminals. "Honestly, Steeljaw, as tough as you can be, you need to take better care of yourself."

"Whatever."

"You did retrieve your limb, didn't you?" Burnout received a growl in response.

* * *

_**The Shadowzone**_

Battlestorm stumbled upon Steeljaw's severed arm. Mistaking it as his own, the Terrorcon leaned down to grab it and attempted to reattach it to his arm. Upon seeing it wouldn't connect, Battlestorm tossed the arm into the air and continued to saunter aimlessly.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	16. Operation Thunderhoof

**Helloooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Russia**_

The Kamchatka Peninsula was mostly abandoned when its volcano first erupted. The town below it was pretty much what one would expect. Buildings were worn down, the elements taking their toll on them. Cars littered the streets, beyond repair. The only noises that could be heard were the wind blowing and insects chirping. But not for long.

The ground shook once, then twice, then it increased rapidly. Breakdown was thrown in a building complex. Surprisingly, it still stood. "Breakdown." Thunderhoof cooed maliciously. "What a coincidence us bumpin' into each other trackin' some energon signal." The Destructicon slammed his foot down on the ground, causing it to tremble.

"Yeah, Thunderhoof." Breakdown sneered, prying the building off his back. "Must be your lucky day!" The Stunticon charged forward. Thunderhoof spread his pedes, opened his servos, and caught Breakdown's fists, the two engaging in a contest of strength.

"Ay yo, where's ya little human and ya doc buddy? How 'bout after I put ya on ice, I pay 'em both a little visit?" Thunderhoof said with a taunting grin.

Upon reregistering those words, Breakdown's vision went red with rage and fury. He lost all depth perception, the only thing he could see was the mech he was currently in a power struggle with, the mech that just threatened Knockout and Miko.

With a roar, Breakdown roughly tackled Thunderhoof onto the ground. "So, the ol' Stunticon has soft spots." Thunderhoof teased mockingly. Breakdown roared again and converted his servo into a hammer. Thunderhoof kicked the Stunticon off and got up. With a roar of his own, Thunderhoof lowered his helm and rammed Breakdown in the mid section, crashing him into the ground. The Stunticon was dazed by the blow, rendering him near unconscious as Thunderhoof stood above him. "I think it's 'bout time I reunite ya with ol' Bulkhead."

And so, Thunderhoof raised his helm, preparing to end their eons old feud. But it was not to be when a canister struck him in the chest plate and electrified violently. Thunderhoof fell down to the ground with a pained groan, then went out cold. The last thing Breakdown saw before he became unconscious himself were helicopters, _green _helicopters.

The three aircraft landed not too far from the unconscious mechs. Out from the passenger bay of one helicopter was Regina. She smirked at her little scheme. It was she and her people that set up the energon signal, in the hopes of luring one of these metal giants to the location. Her agents took positions, loading their weapons and ready to fire in the event one of these beings decided to wake up. One of her men approached her from behind. "Ma'am, we only have the resources to transport one." The agent informed his leader.

Regina's eyes skimmed back and forth between the Decepticon and the Destructicon, then smirked. "Take the winner."

An hour later, Breakdown slowly awoke to an ache in his processor and a familiar voice in his com link. _"Marco? Marco? Marco?!"_ The voice shouted.

"Miko?" Breakdown groaned, his vision slowly coming into focus.

The young girl imitated a buzzer sound. _"You're supposed to say Polo."_

"Huh?" It was then Breakdown remembered where he was… and who was with him. He hastily sat up, servos clenched and ready to fight… but he was alone. Thunderhoof was nowhere to be seen. Breakdown was puzzled. He wasn't sure how or why he was still alive, but he was thanking Primus for it. "Miko, tell Soundwave I need a ground bridge." The Stunticon groaned, rubbing his helm.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shortly after he called for pickup, Breakdown was taken to the medical center, where Knockout was maneuvering a welder over Breakdown's shoulders, while the other Decepticons watched the procedure. "Engaging the enemy alone wasn't very smart, Breakdown." Starscream chastised.

"Thunderhoof jumped me. I knew I could take him." Breakdown retorted, then winced.

"Hold still, partner." Knockout said as he continued to patch him up.

"But we should see the other guy, right Breakie?" Miko asked excitedly, gripping the railing.

Breakdown hated to disappoint her. "Uh… yeah, about that."

Miko's excited expression dropped, and she leaned away from the railing in disappointment. "You didn't torch him?"

"Not exactly, I figured you all did." Breakdown said, gesturing to the other Decepticons.

"Oh." Miko murmured.

"I came around, Thunderhoof was… just gone. The last thing I heard before I went out was a helicopter. Maybe it was agent Slade." Breakdown explained.

"Not me." The man himself corrected as he came toward the railing and gripped it. "But I have an idea who. Show me where this Struct- napping happened." Slade requested.

Soundwave immediately went to work and rapidly typed away on the console keypad, and the screen displayed an image of a mass of land far east of Russia. "Location of previous ground bridge coordinates." The light blue mech reported.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. Most of it was deserted when its volcano first erupted twenty years ago." Slade educated the lot before getting to the point. "My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today."

Immediately after the DNGS event, Slade had gone to the Pentagon and informed his superiors of Regina and MECH. But ever since their failed heist, MECH had dropped off the radar. Until now, it would seem.

"MECH? You mean those techie guys?" Miko quizzed, remembering the train event.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Starscream shivered.

"They must have tracked one of us there." Breakdown spoke up.

"But what would they want with Thunderhoof?" Miko inquired, confused. If MECH took Thunderhoof, why not Breakdown as well?

"What's it matter? They can keep him." Steelstrike shrugged. One less Struct to worry about.

"**Funny that he was bested by humans." **Quickbolt chortled.

Breakdown chuckled. "Yeah, dragged off by humans. Ha! Guess I softened him up for them." He then looked at Miko, who averted her gaze.

"Mm, yeah." She muttered, not liking that Breakdown wasn't the one to pummel Thunderhoof.

"Soundwave, reactive the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Thunderhoof." Megatron declared, much to the shock of everyone.

"What?!" Starscream, Knockout, Valkyrie, and Airachnid exclaimed at once, hoping to Primus they had misheard.

"Megatron, you can't be serious." Steelstrike droned, but she knew he was.

"**Please reconsider." **Quickbolt begged, shaking his helm in worry.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care, let the Structs rescue their own." Breakdown ranted, doing his best to keep his anger in check.

"It is unlikely that Shadowsaber would bother with an errand of mercy." Megatron explained his reasoning. He knows the warmongering femme better than anyone else.

"Okay… but this is Thunderhoof we're talking about." Valkyrie reminded wearily. Even before the war, Thuderhoof was causing trouble. He ran some of the largest criminal enterprises on Cybertron. He forced anyone who had taken residence within the territory he claimed with enforcers that did his dirty work for him, though he's taken to do his own dirty work nowadays.

"Sometimes, we must go above ourselves for the greater good." Megatron said.

"What the frag is that supposed to mean?!" Breakdown demanded vehemently, almost on the verge of letting his anger out. "Thunderhoof's gonna go all soft and fuzzy and switch sides?"

Megatron wasn't fazed by the Stunticon's outburst, he expected it. "While it is unlikely that any Destructicon would choose the better path, even they have the potential for change." The Decepticon leader stated calmly.

Breakdown grunted. "I knew where this was headed!"

Megatron pressed on. "By greater good, I meant mankind." Breakdown averted his gaze, refusing to make optic contact with the gladiator. "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Megatron's right, ten ton." Slade agreed, approaching the edge of the platform he was standing on to be face to face with Breakdown. "We know that Regina and her people are obsessed with getting their greasy hands on ground breaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow cybertronian biology to fall into their hands." Megatron finished.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

An hour has passed since Thunderhoof was sent to investigate the energon signal. He had been called multiple times for a status report, and there was no response to the calls every time. To make it worse, Shadowsaber was becoming dangerously impatient.

On the command bridge, Shadowsaber was standing on the bridge, staring at the screen with her servos folded neatly behind her back and under her wings. Steeljaw and Glowstrike approached her from behind with news. The wolf like Destructicon didn't really care much about Thunderhoof, but the former crime boss held an important place among the Destructicon ranks. Without him, chaos and infighting would ensue. "Lady Shadowsaber, I fear that Thunderhoof has gone missing." Steeljaw began.

"The Decepticons?" Shadowsaber immediately demanded, her back still facing them.

"No, my lady." Glowstrike said. "According to surveillance provided by Betawave," The firefly like femme gestured to the light green mech. "It would seem Thunderhoof was dragged off by humans."

"The point you two are trying to make?" Shadowsaber asked in a dull tone.

"I believe it would be best to assemble a rescue team to go in and retrieve Thunderhoof, and eradicate the vermin responsible." Steeljaw suggested.

Shadowsaber, however, had other ideas. "Thunderhoof is on his own." She announced.

Steeljaw and Glowstrike were taken aback. "My lady?" Glowstrike inquired cautiously.

"If Thunderhoof allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, _weaker _than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him." Shadowsaber explained darkly. A mech that can be defeated by such inferior lifeforms has no place among her ranks.

"But Thunderhoof is a key player in our-" Steeljaw began to protest, but refrained from speaking more when Shadowsaber glowered at him over her shoulder. Steeljaw gave in, not wanting to anger her. "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lady Shadowsaber." With that said, he walked away. _For now._ He mentally added.

* * *

_**Russia**_

Thunderhoof awoke with a groan. He felt like as if a mountain was thrown at him. The last thing he remembered was him raising his antlers to finish off that annoying Stunticon when his world went black.

His vision slowly came into focus, and he saw various machinery around him. When he tried to move, he found himself unable to do so.

"Wh- what?" He mumbled. He found himself strapped down in a tunnel. As Thunderhoof struggled to free himself, he spotted a platform with a computer console on it, along with five humans, four of them male, one of them female, all of them armored and masked, save the female, who did not have a mask. "AY YO! WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE, YA FLITHY ORGANICS?!" Thunderhoof roared murderously.

The female human turned around and placed her hands on her hips, not fazed by the Destructicon's anger. "We are MECH, and I am Regina." She said with authority.

"If ya know what's good for ya, ya oughta lemme go!" Thunderhoof warned ravenously.

"I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us to let go." Regina countered.

Thunderhoof almost wanted to chuckle at that. "You's 'bout as dimwitted as Scowl was if ya think Shadowsaber's gonna bother payin' up a ransom."

"Oh, you misunderstand, we don't want a ransom, we want only you. All of you." Regina said with a clear lace of smugness. Thunderhoof struggled more to break free, having realized what these humans have in store for him, and he didn't like it. "Full disclosure, we intend to pull you apart, piece by piece. And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry and combat technology."

Regina snapped her fingers and a different masked human climbed on Thunderhoof's frame, and the machinery around him whirred and hissed to life. Thunderhoof's spark began to clench in fear, fear he hasn't felt in a very long time. Regina came down the stairs to the same level as the captured Destructicon, hands behind her back and her facial expression remained stoic. "I'm afraid you won't survive the process, so thank you in advance for your sacrifice. MECH is very much in your debt."

"You's makin' a big mistake, little lady. When I'm done stomping you, they'll have to wipe you off the floor." Thunderhoof made one last threat, but he knew it was meaningless.

"Since you obviously aren't squeamish." Regina began, kneeling next to Thunderhoof's helm. "I'll allow you to watch." She turned her attention to the man standing on Thunderhoof's chest plate. "Are his pain receptors disabled?" She received a nod in response. "Good, then he won't make as much noise. Crack him open."

At that command, the scientist grabbed hold of a large drill and guided it down. Although's Thunderhoof's face plate showed a clear fearful expression, he refused to scream. He was NOT going to give these disgusting organics the satisfaction, even as the drill came closer, and closer… then began to make its way into his optic.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Reluctantly, the Decepticons, save Breakdown, had agreed to go on the rescue mission, even though their instincts were telling them that this would bite them in the end. They were getting ready to go, and Miko decided to try and convince Breakdown to go. "Come on, Breakie. You gotta go with.

"No way in the Pit." Breakdown huffed, arms folded against his chest plate. No matter what, he was not risking his aft for an enemy that is bent on his demise.

"Breakdown-" Megatron started, but was cut off by the blue and orange mech.

"Megatron, I'm sorry. I just can't." Breakdown rambled.

"I support your choice."

"What?!" Breakdown and Miko exclaimed in surprise. They certainly did not see that coming.

"Given your history with Thunderhoof, your judgment will be clouded, and will comprise the mission. Besides, the Destructicon maybe in need of a medic and a scientist than another warrior." Megatron explained.

"We are ready, Lord Megatron." Shockwave said as he and Knockout came over, the former holding a scanning device in his servo. The latter was hoping Thunderhoof wasn't too badly damaged. The thought of patching up his partner's rival didn't sit too well with him.

Megatron nodded. "Decepticons, mobilize!" The rescue team transformed into vehicle mode and drove or flew into the portal.

Breakdown watched as they entered the vortex before it dimmed out. Don't they realize that if they save Thunderhoof, it means one more Struct to deal with? "Whatever, happy hunting." He pouted. He then heard Miko groan in disappointment, and so, he turned around and saw her slumping on the rail. "So, uh, what do you say, Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure." Miko mumbled, not looking at her guardian.

"Well, I could use a break." Slade said, much to the surprise of Miko and Breakdown.

* * *

_**Russia**_

The ground bridge vortex opened, and the nine Decepticons came driving or flying out. They shifted into bipedal mode and activated their weapons, on high alert for any nearby hostiles. But it was just them in the abandoned city. "No signs of life, human or cybertronian." Megatron observed as he assumed a calmer stance.

Car treads on the ground caught Quickbolt's attention.** "Hey guys, there are vehicle tracks over here." **The scout pointed out.

"Never mind the tracks, Quickbolt." Shockwave said, the device in his servo going off. "I am detecting a faint energon signal three kliks north by northwest."

Megatron knew what that meant. "Thunderhoof."

As did Steelstrike. "But why are we getting a reading? We shouldn't be, unless…"

"His energon's been spilled." Knockout finished the two wheeler's sentence. This mission just possibly went from a rescue to a retrieval.

The nine Decepticons traveled through the deserted city, weapons at the ready, scanning all directions for the slightest sign of movement.

Shockwave was the one who had his cannon lowered to his side, his scanning device in his servo, leading the way as the other eight Decepticons backed up him. In all honesty, Shockwave had no idea what they would find once they reach the location of the reading. For all he knows, it could be a trap. "This way." The scientist said.

The team had entered what appeared to be a large courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Steelstrike, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Soundwave, and Knockout ran up ahead and ducked behind a pair of walls. The two groups nodded at each other, and pointed their weapons into the courtyard interior. Once they saw it was clear, they gestured Megatron and Shockwave to come forward, with the gladiator walking ahead. They had all gathered around the fountain.

"The signal is emanating from here." Shockwave said as he knelt down, and saw a familiar piece of cybertronian biology. He studied it for a few seconds before voicing his observation. "Thunderhoof's eye." He confirmed grimly.

A shiver went down every Decepticon spinal cable. Knockout visibly shuddered, knowing that this could have happened to Breakdown had MECH decided to take him instead of Thunderhoof. Shockwave handed the device to Knockout and the red mech delicately picked the optic up and connected it into the device, and the other Decepticons gathered around to get a better view.

"What are you doing?" Airachnid asked, a lace of curiosity in her voice.

"The optic receptors may have retained the final images seen." Knockout explained.

The image on the scanner screen changed, now displaying a masked man operating equipment. "Well, look at that. Weird science wins again." Valkyrie remarked.

The Decepticons watched as the human brought the drill closer and closer to Thunderhoof before static consumed screen. Suddenly, the screen changed again, now displaying a real time video of the horrible procedure Thunderhoof was going through right now. And in the front and center, was a woman they knew could only be one person.

"_Well, well, Megatron. A pleasure to set eyes on you again." _Regina greeted with smugness. The Decepticons were taken aback by the fact that she knows the name of their leader.

"She has converted the optic into a two way video system." Shockwave whispered, surprised by the modification.

"And you must be Regina." Megatron responded with cautiousness. The human female was indeed too much like Shadowsaber.

"_In the flesh." _Regina purred, almost flattered by being recognized. _"But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit, I was expecting Shadowsaber."_

"In this circumstance, Decepticons and Destructicons share a common enemy." Megatron responded.

"_MECH is anything but common." _Regina sneered. It would seem the Decepticon leader's comment had struck a nerve. _"Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see." _She gestured to Thunderhoof before turning back to the screen. _"Although Thunderhoof himself can't see so well anymore."_

"We don't fear you." Starscream growled. The Seeker had been through and seen too much to be afraid by humans who are in over their heads.

"_Oh, but you should. In fact, I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground." _Regina said, smirking at her little gift she left underneath their pedes.

It was then the Decepticons heard a distinct beeping. They looked down into a vent, and to their alarm, they saw a bomb with a ten seconds. "It's a trap!" Megatron proclaimed loudly, and the others stepped back.

"Would this be a mobilize kind of trap?" Airachnid asked nervously and knowingly.

"Evacuate, now!"

The Decepticons retreated as fast as they could. Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Soundwave were able to get away better due to their alt modes. The bomb went off, and a massive explosion followed. Knockout, Quickbolt, Steelstrike, and Shockwave were caught in the momentum and were sent flying into the air, but they managed to land safely and watch the surrounding buildings be engulfed in flames. The fliers shifted into bipedal mode to join their friends on the ground.

"Well, any idea where they're keeping the rest of Thunderhoof?" Steelstrike asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The base lights have been turned off. The only source of light being emitted was from the lounging center TV. On said TV, two monsters were fighting. Slade was lying on one of the couches on his back, snoring loudly. Breakdown was watching the action with interest, while Miko sat on a nearby catwalk, her hand holding up her chin, her gaze was anywhere but the TV. "Red King vs Gomora. You're missing the smack down." Breakdown said to her.

Finally, Miko turned to look at him with a somewhat angry look. "No, you're missing the smack down." Breakdown responded with a baffled look as Miko stood up on the catwalk. "Which stinks, because Thunderhoof is your archenemy, not Megatron;s, and definitely not MECH's."

Breakdown sighed. "Miko, you just don't understand. Thunderhoof and I, we go way back. You have no idea of the things he's done." The Stunticon looked away as a painful memory rushed back into his mind. He then turned back to Miko. "I am not rescuing him, okay? Not now, not ever."

"Duh." Miko rolled her eyes. "You don't to bromance him, Breakie. You just need to beat him!" Miko countered.

Breakdown was taken aback. "Uh, what?" He asked, puzzled.

"No rescue, no rematch." Miko explained with a wink.

Breakdown's optics widened as he looked Miko, then his optics trailed to the ground bridge tunnel. After contemplating, he narrowed his optics as he came to a decision.

* * *

_**Russia**_

The ground bridge portal opened, and Breakdown came driving out of it. He drifted to a stop before converting into bipedal mode. His optics roamed around the deserted city before they landed on vehicle tracks. Knowing that must be where MECH had taken Thunderhoof. He changed back into vehicle mode and drove off, following the tracks. Breakdown transformed back into bipedal mode, then ducked behind a building when he heard the sound of a ground vehicle engine approaching. It wasn't Steelstrike, Quickbolt, Knockout, or Shockwave. Breakdown knows the hum of their engines by spark, so it was either Destructicons, or more likely…

A pair of headlights illuminated the darkness, and a green car zipped by, not noticing the blue and orange Decepticon. "MECH." Breakdown fumed quietly before emerging out from his cover.

He watched as the MECH car drove into a tunnel. It was the most likely place where MECH was holding Thunderhoof. He stopped just at the tunnel entrance before activating his shoulder turret and converted both servos into hammers, then made his way inside.

Deep within the tunnel, Thunderhoof watched in horror as the humans continued on with their little science experiment, unable to do anything to stop them. He was sure if they hadn't disabled his pain receptors, he would have been one with the Allspark from the unbearable pain he would have felt.

"Enjoying the view?" Regina taunted from her place on the platform. "Ironically, your would be rescuers may be in more pieces than you right now."

"My folks don't do down that easy!" Thunderhoof roared weakly. This dissection session was taking its toll on him. But at the same time, he was surprised. If he knew Shadowsaber, she would have left him for scrap for being best by those smaller then him. Perhaps, like Steeljaw, he still had his uses.

Regina's triumphant smirked widened. "Who said they were Destructicons?"

Thunderhoof was taken aback. It wasn't his brethren that had come to his rescue? But who would… wait. "That makes no sense. Megatron and his folks wouldn' risk their afts to save mine."

But before he could continue, the sound of loud banging echoed throughout the tunnel. Those who were operating on Thunderhoof ceased their activity. Regina turned to the console as one of her men pulled up a feed of a security camera positioned at the tunnel entrance. A group of MECH agents were positioned their as something made larges dents into the reinforced door. Two dents became three, then four. Suddenly the banging stopped, then without warning, the door flew off the walls and in came a familiar blue and orange mech. _"Marco!" _Breakdown shouted as he fought his way through the tunnel, swinging his hammers at the MECH agents, but being careful enough not to fatally harm them. _"You're supposed to say Polo!" _

"More grist for the mill." Regina whispered. What was better than one test subject? Two. The leader of MECH waved her hand and they exited through the door on their platform.

Breakdown continued making his way through the tunnel, then stopped when he saw Thunderhoof strapped down. Cautiously, the Stunticon approached him. Thunderhoof angled his helm to see who was coming, and his single optic widened. He was not expecting a Decepticon, let alone his rival, to be the one that comes to his rescue.

Breakdown retracted his hammers as he looked into the face plate of his archenemy. "It must be your lucky."

Thunderhoof closed his single optic, waiting for the killing blow. But instead, he felt his restraints being torn off. The Destructicon opened his optic in pure surprise as he watched Breakdown moved to get in front of him. "What, what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here." Breakdown said, offering a servo. "Yeah, I don't believe it either."

Hesitantly, Thunderhoof took Breakdown's servo and was pulled back onto his pedes. "Can you walk?" Breakdown asked.

"I's think so." Thunderhoof replied, closing his chest plates.

It was at that moment alarms started to blare throughout the tunnel. "Can you run?" Breakdown asked another question.

"You know I'm not one to run from a good ol' fight." Thunderhoof clanged his servos together, itching to stomp those puny humans.

"Just keep your fists and antlers pointed away from me." Breakdown then sprinted off back he came. Thunderhoof stared after him for a few seconds, still shocked that Breakdown had actually come to save him, then followed after him.

More MECH agents had taken position near the tunnel entrance, instantly opening fire once the two cybertronians came into view. "Out of our way!" Breakdown bellowed as he swung his hammer, forcing the MECH agents to dive out of the way.

Once Breakdown and Thunderhoof made their way out of the tunnel and into the open, they were greeted by bright search lights, forcing them to temporarily shield their optics. A small MECH army began to attack. Cars moved in random patterns, and helicopters with more munitions circled the sky. Annoyed by the bullets, Thunderhoof converted his servo in a blaster and returned fire. One of his laser bolts hit a MECH car in the rear bumper, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a telephone. "Is this the part you tell me you got some kinda escape plan?" Thunderhoof asked his temporary ally.

"Yeah, you won't like it." Breakdown responded before placing a digit on his com link. "Breakdown to Lord Megatron, rendezvous at my location. I need backup."

Thunderhoof continued to shield his face plate from the barrage of bullets. Annoyed by MECH's flying toys, Thunderhoof reached down and lifted up a MECH car and tossed it into the air. He watched as the car collided with one of the helicopters, and an explosion erupted in the air. Breakdown leapt into the air and brought his hammer onto a MECH car, crushing it. Without even looking, the Stunticon threw his hammer behind him and it hit an incoming car.

Thunderhoof was slamming his pede down on the ground, watching as MECH agents and their vehicles bounced up and down roughly. "This is so easy, it ain't even fun." He commented before he looked to the sky. A helicopter was hanging back at a distance. The turret of said helicopter lowered and instantly gathered white and blue plasma energy. A laser projectile was fired, and Thunderhoof jumped out of the way as an explosion erupted where the beam struck.

Breakdown went down on all fours. The bullets from MECH's guns weren't harmful, but after being constantly hit by them, they did start to wear him down. Within the helicopter armed with the plasma gun, Regina smirked as the pilot locked on to the downed Stunticon.

On the ground, Thunderhoof noticed the helicopter setting itself up to take the shot, and he noticed Breakdown on all fours. In an uncharacteristic feat of heroism, Thunderhoof roared before charging and tackled Breakdown out of the way, narrowly dodging the laser beam and the following explosion. The two mechs looked at each other in surprise, Thunderhoof more so. Bullets once again rained down on them. Now, the two mechs were fighting back to back.

MECH's forces seemed endless. When they would destroy one car, two more would take its place. Within the helicopter, Regina watched the targeting as the aircraft's gun locked onto the two cybertronian's. However, the chopper's radar went off, showing seven blips. "Ma'am, incoming bogeys." The pilot reported.

Regina gritted her teeth. She did not want to lose her test subjects, but more of them were coming. Left with no other choice, Regina grabbed the radio and hissed into it. "All units, disengage and initiate Delta protocols." Another opportunity would present itself.

Down on the ground, Breakdown and Thunderhoof noticed that MECH had started to retreat. The helicopters turned and flew off into the distance, the cars darted off into the city. It was then the two mechs heard the sounds of ground engines. "Is that your backup?" Thunderhoof asked.

The newcomers came into view and shifted into bipedal mode, revealing a certain wolf like Destructicon, accompanied by six Vehicons. Breakdown's optics widened in alarm.

"Steeljaw." Thunderhoof said, surprised that a team had been sent to retrieve him.

"Switching sides are we now, Thunderhoof?" Steeljaw asked in a dangerous tone as he walked up to the black and blue mech, scowling.

"Breakdown got me outta there." Thunderhoof said, gesturing to the Stunticon.

Steeljaw's optics widened for a split second, then assumed his cold stare. "Many sparkfelt thanks, Decepticon." He then turned his attention to Thunderhoof. "Now, destroy him."

Thunderhoof looked back at Breakdown. For some reason, he didn't want to fight. "But-"

"Planning on joining them?" Steeljaw cut him off with a growl. "No?! Then get on with it already!"

Thunderhoof looked back at Breakdown, then grinned maliciously. "Tough break, ol' Breakie." With that said, Thunderhoof charged, helm lowered, antlers poised to hit.

Breakdown was ready. He grabbed Thunderhoof by the antlers before kneeing him in the face plate, then tossed him aside. Steeljaw roared and leapt into the air. Breakdown converted his servo into a hammer, spun around and landed a powerful blow on Steeljaw's face plate, sending the wolf like Destructicon crashing into the Vehicon group. "Come on! I'll take you all on!" Breakdown bellowed, converting his other servo into a hammer and activated his shoulder turret.

Steeljaw stood up and was about to tear apart Breakdown when a laser bolt struck on of the Vehcions. He looked back and glowered when he saw Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Quickbolt, Valkyrie, Soundwave, Knockout, Shockwave, and Airachnid, all of them firing their weapons. Megatron was surprised to hear from Breakdown, even more so when they came to the conclusion that the Stunticon had rescued Thunderhoof and requested backup.

Knowing they were outnumbered and one of their own was injured, Steeljaw growled as he made his choice. "Go, go, go, GO!" He bellowed vehemently as he transformed into alt mode and drove off, the Vehicons following after him. Breakdown turned his attention to Thunderhoof, who quickly stood up and roughly shoved the Stunticon aside and shifted into alt mode, driving off.

"Engaging the enemy alone this time was even more foolish, Breakdown." Megatron began, then smiled, proud of the Stunticons choice to save Thunderhoof. "But I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Yeah but you should have seen it! I won the rematch!" Breakdown proclaimed proudly.

Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, and Starscream all exchanged amused looks. "And I'm sure Miko would be proud." Knockout chuckled.

"Soundwave, bridge us home." Megatron requested. Their presence here was no longer needed.

"At once." Soundwave nodded before opening a ground bridge.

The ten cybertronians walked through and the portal closed once they were in. However, unbeknownst to the Decepticons, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, and even MECH, they were all being watched.

Out from the shadows, stepped out a familiar dark blue mech, his optics burning with a thirst for payback. Since his encounter with Steelstrike, Airachnid, and Jack in the forest, Crossfire had been traveling across the planet, careful to avoid the prying eyes of humans. He happened to be in the vicinity when he heard the sounds of fighting. Once he had a visual, he wasn't too surprised when he saw it was Breakdown and Thunderhoof exchanging blows. His interest became peaked when he watched these humans, MECH, he believes they call themselves, drag Thunderhoof off to a tunnel and attempted to open him up. He was even more surprised when he saw Breakdown going into the tunnel, and coming back out with Thunderhoof.

"Seems like humans are more resourceful then I originally thought." Crossfire mused to himself aloud, grinning darkly. "Perhaps this MECH organization can prove useful in my plans for Steelstrike and that disgusting pet vermin of hers." With that said, Crossfire stepped back into the shadows, and the sounds of his sadistic laughter echoed throughout the area.

Not too far away, Thunderhoof was driving down the road, doing his best to ignore the pain reverberating throughout his entire frame. He slammed his brakes when he saw Steeljaw standing in the middle of the road in bipedal mode. "You will repay your debt to me one day, Thunderhoof. The day when it comes to choose sides." Steeljaw declared, fully intending to hold Thunderhoof to that.

Baffled, Thunder assumed bipedal mode himself and stared at the mech before him. "What are ya talkin' 'bout? Between Cons and Structs?"

Steeljaw shook his helm as he began to circle around Thunderhoof like a predator stalking prey. "No, between myself and Shadowsaber." The wolf like Destructicon corrected, and Thunderhoof's optic widened. "And I think it would be best if Shadowsaber never knows about this little rescue. After all, you do want her to believe that you escaped on your own, right?" Having said his piece, Steeljaw transformed and drove off into the distance.

Thunderhoof watched Steeljaw until he was out of sight, coming to the realization that he had been blackmailed in a sense. He wasn't so much surprised as he was unnerved. For the first time, Steeljaw frightens Thunderhoof more than even Shadowsaber.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Regina sat in a chair in front of a large computer console, legs crossed and arms folded against her chest. On the screen, an image of Thunderhoof and Megatron were shown. "Although the test subject, it was not a complete loss. We were able to sanitize the location and transfer the data we acquired to another facility. The diagnostic scans of Thunderhoof's vital components were solid enough for us to begin Project Chimera. The power of the living machines will, one day soon, belong to MECH."

And once she has achieved this goal, Regina and MECH will have weaponry far superior then any military on the planet, and will achieve global domination.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	17. Crisscross

**Hellooooooooooooooooo my friends! I am back with chapter seventeen! I am so sorry for the late upload. I decided to take a break from this to go work on some other projects, all of which I am not having much success with. So I came to this one! I appreciate everyone who has been waiting patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**With all that out of the way, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Forest**_

The sounds of insects chirping filled the night air. Red lasers pierced through the dense forest. Regina walked forward, leading three other men. The leader of MECH was wearing amber googles, containing advanced tech.

"Remember, suppression fire only. We're taking this one alive." She ordered to her men.

They are here because they had intercepted a distress signal. Alien distress signal. While performing their data retrieval on Thunderhoof, MECH had managed to gather information on Cybertronian communication systems and were able to adapt the signals into their own equipment, though the procedure was challenging.

A dark blue blur zoomed behind them. Regina and her men spun around, before the former shot a rocket like projectile in a random direction. The projectile missed the target, hitting a tree instead. Taunting cackles echoed throughout the night, sending chills down their spines. A MECH agent fired, and once again missed, destroying another tree.

MECH pursued the blur and stopped at the edge of a ravine. Regina checked her scouter, seeing that the signature of their target was somewhere within. "Tight formation, gentlemen." She gave the signal to proceed and they jumped in.

Regina knew that she and her men were at a disadvantage. Their target had the high ground, and could strike from any direction. Regina took point, two men watched the sides, and the last was watching their rear flank. Their weapons were scouring all directions, ready to fire upon the slightest sign of movement. Regina kept her eyes on her scouter, watching the enemy signature when it suddenly bolted, moving out of the ravine. Everyone froze in their tracks.

Nets fired from out of nowhere, pinning the MECH agents to the ground. Regina ran to the nearest soldier before kneeling down, placing her weapon on the ground and quickly unsheathed her signature combat knife. She began to cut into the net, but it was too strong. Small pieces of rock fell onto her head. But before she could react, a large clawed servo snatched her and tossed her against the rock wall, and a net ensnared her. Regina struggled in vain, and soon found herself looking into the red optics of the archenemy of Steelstrike.

"Don't tell me MECH has never considered that an open channel distress signal from an injured cybertronian could possibly be a trap." Crossfire purred mockingly, tracing a clawed digit along Regina's jawline. The woman slightly flinched at the feeling of metal against her skin.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Regina said begrudgingly. She berated herself for letting her guard down. Capturing Thunderhoof had boosted her confidence to the point of being ill prepared. This mech had used her desire for obtaining cutting edge technology against her.

Crossfire chuckled tauntingly, clearly amused by her words. "Next time?" He repeated. He wonders how humans manage to reach adulthood, considering how gullible and fragile they are. "Good luck trying to intercept any Decepticon transmissions, and Destructicon radio chatter is all about the little dissection you performed on poor old Thunderhoof. Oh, I'm getting off track. I require your assistance." Regina was taken aback. He lured her here to ask for assistance? "You see, an old friend of mine and her filthy pet vermin destroyed my ship and my trophies. No one does that to me and gets away with it." Crossfire leaned forward, his faceplate mere inches away from Regina's face. "You see, I get in and out of places most cybertronians can't, but I'm still learning to navigate this pathetic back water planet."

"What's in it for MECH?" Regina barked.

Crossfire smiled ravenously, and Regina felt shivers go down her spine. "I'll let you keep your life. And since you came to collect a… what was that word… Transformer, yes? Well, I'll hand you over whatever's left of Steelstrike after I'm finished with her." These were his terms. "So, do we have an agreement?"

Regina thought about it. This mech was offering a free test subject to advance their efforts to convert cybertonian biology into weaponry… but first, she has to help him on his revenge quest. "Very well. MECH will assist you in your revenge scheme, in exchange for one of your kind. And may I know the name of my new ally?"

"You can call me Crossfire." The dark blue mech said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

Night had fallen over Jasper. Jack was walking Steelstrike toward the garage door. He thought it would be best to take this course of action, rather than use the two wheeler's motor functions. He didn't want to wake his mother. "Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentleman." Steelstrike complimented as they came into the driveway.

"I don't want you revved up before bed time." Jack said with kicking out her kickstand before moving to open the garage door. "Mom's a light sleeper, and I don't think she'd understand about-"

"Understand what, Jack?" The boy's eyes widened. He spun around to see June standing in the garage, arms crossed and not looking very happy. "You breaking curfew for the third time this month?"

"Mom." Jack said after taking a few steps back.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work?" June continued, walking out of the garage and into the open. "Or maybe the email I received from your art history teacher who's concerned that you've been falling asleep in class." She finished, placing her clenched hands on her hips, fortifying her demeanor.

"Well, two words, mom. Art and history." Jack tried to shrug, pointing up two fingers.

June's posture softened. "Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you aren't racing that motorcycle." She pleaded.

Jack felt his blood turn cold. "No, no. Wait, wait. Where did you hear that?"

"Small town, people talk." Indeed, in a town of this size, word can spread rather quickly. "I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. So please, tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd?"

"What? N-no. No, no, no. My friends are the good crowd. Seriously good." Jack quickly explained with a double meaning that June, obviously, failed to catch.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder." June said, having a suitable punishment in mind.

"Message received, mom, loud and clear." Jack said, failing to understand what his mother meant, then gripped Steelstrike's handles and kicked in the kickstand. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant, let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick." June clarified before walking into the garage.

"But-" Jack stammered.

June whirled around. "No buts. You're grounded from everything but school and work. And if you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal." She gestured to the bike Jack constructed. The boy simply stared at it, unable to comprehend what he was just told. He was brought out of his trance when June stepped in front of him with a serious facial expression. "Serious face, Jack. If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…" She trailed off before planting a kiss on her son's forehead. "Now, go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

Jack watched his mother entered the house through the garage door. "I'll miss you while you're grounded." Steelstrike spoke up after a few moments of silence, while Jack walked her into the garage.

"Don't worry, Steelstrike. I'll visit you here every day." Jack assured.

"Uh, Jack. I'm not going to be here." Steelstrike said. Megatron needs all hands on deck to stop Shadowsaber's madness and put an end to this eons old conflict. "Sitting on my flat tires for two weeks is not an option."

Worry washed over Jack. "No, no, no. You saw mom's serious face. Look, Steelstrike, I feel badly enough that I've had to lie to her all this time, but if you're not here, she's gonna thunk I'm blowing her off."

Steelstrike sighed. "Jack, deep breaths. Your mom works late shifts. I'll try to be in the garage before she gets home. But, no promises." Jack groaned in reply.

* * *

_**KO Burger**_

Jack walked out of his work place door and approached his bicycle. He slightly sighed before hopping and kicked in the kickstand. As he was backing out, his phone went off. He reached into his back pocket, dug out his phone, ascertained the caller, than answered it. "Hey, Ma."

"_Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat takeout tonight. I took my break early so I could cook my grounded son a wholesome dinner." _June informed him.

Jack's blood went colder than the Artic, his heart pounded heavily but quickly, and his eyes went wide as saucers. "Organic tofu? Awesome. Hey, car beats ten speed. I'll be home soon. Love you, bye." He hung up. Panicking, he hastily dialed another number. He then placed his phone against his ear. "Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up." He begged, then heard the other end being answered. "Steelstrike? You wouldn't be in the garage right now?" He then started to pedal back home, pouring all his strength into it.

"_Negative Jack." _Steelstrike answered, and the sounds of laser fire could be heard in the background. _"Can we talk about this later?"_

"No, mom's on her way home." Jack countered as he sped down the street. "If you don't race back there right now, I will be grounded for life. And mom will make me sell you for parts."

* * *

_**Energon Mine**_

Steelstrike mentally groaned, wishing Jack wasn't in such a predicament. "Starscream, Breakdown, can you two handle it?" She asked her companions.

"Go!" Starscream shouted, not halting his laser fire.

"We'll be fine." Breakdown added, firing away.

Steelstrik nodded before fleeing from the battle. "Soundwave, I need a bridge."

Starscream retracted one of his blasters and readied his claws. One Vehicon came at the Seeker from the left. The attacking drone swiped its claws at Starscream, but he parried the attack with his own claws before jamming his blaster into the drone's chest plate and fired, leaving a searing hole in the drone's spark chamber.

Breakdown delivered a ferocious punch to a charging Vehicon, the force behind the blow sent drone into the ground. He then elbowed a Vehicon in the face plate from behind, the converted his servo into a hammer and smacked another drone, causing that one to crash into a group of drones.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

June was in her car, driving back to her home while listening to soft music playing on the radio. She pulled into the driveway, took the keys out of the ignition, and climbed out of her car. She closed her car door and entered the house. She was heading toward the kitchen, but stopped when she passed the garage door. She sighed, wondering if she should check to see if her son is obeying her wish of keeping the motorcycle in the garage. Making up her mind, she gripped the garage door handle and slowly opened the door. What she saw was an empty garage, and it infuriated her.

Jack hadn't felt this panicked since his horrifying encounter with Crossfire. He put mettle to the pedal, praying that Steelstrike had beaten his mother back home. If not… he didn't want to think of the consequences. He pulled into driveway, and winced when he heard his mother's furious voice. "Jack! Jack, I can't believe you disobeyed me. Where is the motorcycle?" June demanded as she stormed out of the house, stopping in front of the garage door and placed her hands on her hips.

Jack saw the familiar glow of a ground bridge opening within the garage. "Uh, what do you mean? She's right where I left her." He reached into June's car and pressed a button on the dashboard, opening the garage door.

June turned around as the garage door opened, and was surprised to see the silver motorcycle parked within. But she wasn't convinced. That motorcycle was definitely not there when she opened the other garage door earlier. So, she turned back around to face her son while shaking her head, and demanded an explanation. "Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in, or did you just walk it up again?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Jack sighed, knowing he was busted. "Okay, mom, you really want to know?"

Steelstrike's spark skipped a beat. He isn't doing what she thinks he's doing, right? "Fasten your seatbelt." Jack began. June's demanding glare never left her face. "My motorcycle is sentient robotic organism from a distant planet, part of a crew stationed here on earth, fighting a secret war, and I spend most of my time after school hanging with her team."

June wasn't sure what to say, but one thing hasn't changed, she was still angry. Is her son taking her for a fool? She watched as Jack walked past her with the bicycle, toward the motorcycle. "Jack." She said.

"And the coolest thing is, this isn't even her actual." Jack continued. "She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle."

"Enough, Jack." June said, becoming more and more frustrated. She just wanted her son to come clean. Little did she know, he is telling the truth.

"It's okay, Steelstrike. Show yourself." Jack encouraged, arms across his chest. For a few moments, nothing happened, just the awkward but tense silence. June just stared at her son, unable to believe that Jack had the audacity to keep lying to her face. "She's- she's shy. Steelstrike? Really. No more hiding, no more lies." He urged, trying to get through to her. "Oh, come on. Mobilize already." He then kicked Steelstrike's side.

"So, um… the bad crowd you've been hanging out with is a science fiction club?" June inquired incredulously, not at all buying it. Jack sighed in defeat. "I have to get back to work." She said after checking her watch that was underneath her sleeve. "We will continue this when I get home." She then walked to her car, got in, and drove off.

Jack watched her go, then glared at Steelstrike over his shoulder. "Thanks for the support, partner." He sneered angrily.

"Don't blame me." Steelstrike shot back. "Remember-"

"I know, I know, you don't exist." Jack waved her off before going into the house, leaving the two wheeler alone in the garage.

* * *

_**Warehouse within Jasper**_

Shortly after Regina and Crossfire had come to an accord, the leader of MECH had dispatched a team to the wreckage of Crossfire's ship for a salvage mission. The mission was a success. They had retrieved a critical part of the mech's ship.

At the moment, Regina and Crossfire were gazing at a large screen, displaying a video feed. "Your ship's black box sustained extensive damage in the explosion, but our software was able to reconstruct a few crucial frames from the security feed." Regina informed Crossfire as the screen zoomed in on Jack. The boy was then outlined in orange gridlines as the scanning program went to work.

Instantly, Crossfire's facial expression darkened upon recognizing Jack. His hunger to disembowel the boy grew stronger by the second. "That's him." He hissed coldly, clenching a servo angrily. "The human that destroyed my ship."

The screen changed, now displaying Jack's upper body as it rotated. "Our facial recognition algorithm will send Jack's image across the world wide web." Regina added. A beeping sounded off on the console. "Ah, the mother lode." The woman purred, stroking her chin.

"Government database?" Crossfire queried, intrigued. Human technology may be below cybertronian tech, but it seemed to have its perks.

"Social networking page." Regina corrected. The screen now displayed a social media website, including Jack's bio. "Everything worth knowing about Jack Darby is right here. Age, sixteen. Jasper, Nevada. Mother… June Darby, a nurse." She turned around. "Marcus, Troy, Tom." She called out. Three men came running and stood at attention side by side. An image of June Darby appeared on the screen. "I have an assignment for the three of you. You are to retrieve this woman and bring her here, alive and unharmed. Additional information of the target has been sent to your scouters."

"Yes, ma'am." The three men saluted before taking their leave.

"What are you up to?" Crossfire asked, interested.

"It's quite simple, Crossfire." Regina began. "With Ms. Darby in our custody, we will have leverage over Jack Darby and your hated enemy."

The dark blue mech grinned sadistically. "Cunning and clever. I like that." He purred. Regina did not respond. They had other preparations to make.

* * *

_**Jasper Hospital**_

After a long shift, June walked out of the hospital doors. As far as her job, her night was over. Personally wise? Not so much. She still has to have her talk with her son. "Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack." June mused aloud as she pulled out her keys. "But he lied, and the only he's gonna learn is if I stick to my-"

Her musings were cut short when a dark van suddenly pulled up next to her. The van door slid open, revealing an armed MECH agent. June released a startled and frightened gasp before the agent fired a taser bolt, and her world went black.

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

Jack drove down the street and rode into the driveway. He noticed his mother's car was nowhere to be seen, which he found odd. Perhaps she was working later than usual, he mused. The garage door opened, revealing Steelstrike in motorcycle mode. "Steelstrike, is mom home yet? I didn't see her car." He asked as he walked his bike in.

"No idea." Steelstrike answered. "I just bridged from base to beat her here. Oh, and there's a package for you."

Curious, Jack placed his bike away and approached the table. There was an orange envelope on it. Jack lifted it up, noting it had a little weight to it. He tore it open and a large, advanced looking device fell out of it. Wavelengths were being displayed on the screen. Static noise split into the air. _"Greetings, Jack." _A female voice came through.

Steelstrike darted into bipedal mode and glared fiercely at the device. "Regina." She snarled.

"What is it?! W- What's going on?!" Jack quivered.

"MECH." Steelstrike clarified, not taking her optics off the device.

Knots formed in Jack's stomach and his eyes widened in pure alarm. MECH, the same people who tried to grab the DNGS, and the leader of that organization was speaking to him. "They know where I live?!"

"_We know things about your family that even you don't know." _Regina teased. _"For insistence, do you know where your mother is?"_

More knots formed in Jack's stomach, and his heart pounded against his chest. "What did you-"

"_Rest assured, Jack. We have no intention of harming her. In fact, we would like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Steelstrike to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up." _Regina instructed.

Steelstrike placed a digit on her com link. Megatron and the others needed to know about this. "Soundwave." She whispered, then cried out in pain as an intense ringing split into her audio receptors and processor. She gripped her helm as kneeled down, then the pain finally subsided.

"Steelstrike?!" Jack exclaimed in worry as he came over.

"_Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal AND your brains?" _Regina's smug voice brought Jack's attention back to the device. _"Any break in communication or attempt to reach the other Decepticons and Miss Darby… well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." _The transmission ended.

Immediately, Jack and Steelstrike flew down the street, running at least over five red lights. They were lucky that Jasper is next to deserted at night. Jack looked at the device. A 2D image of the town was displayed on the screen. In a few seconds, they were to take a right turn, and Steelstrike did just that. "If anything happens to her because of my connection to this, I…" Jack stammered in dismay.

"Jack." Steelstrike cut in. Ranting wasn't going to help their predicament. "MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Jack countered. "You're family too." He couldn't bear the thought of losing both his mother and his Decepticon guardian on the same night.

Steelstrike took another right and drove into a factory area. Although there was no one in sight, Jack knew they were being watched. After Steelstrike came to a halt, Jack placed the MECH device in his back pocket. Instantly, red lasers shined on him, causing him to freeze. At least over a dozen MECH agents had their weapons trained on Jack, ready to fire if he made a wrong move. They were boxed in with no chance to escape. "So, what's the plan?" The boy whispered.

"The usual." Steelstrike informed.

And slowly, the silver two wheeler approached. Regina stepped out into the open, flanked by two more armed MECH agents. The woman had a victorious smirk on her face, staring at Steelstrike's vehicular form with pleasing eyes. Steelstrike's front wheel shot into the air and her engine revved up loudly and sped past Regina and her men, forcing them to lunge out of the way. MECH opened fire on the pair, but all their shots missed as Steelstrike drove into the facility, where a more dangerous enemy awaited them.

"MOM!" Jack bellowed at the top of his lungs. No answer, until…

"Looking for June?" A familiar malicious voice taunted. Jack snapped to that direction and was stunned to see Crossfire casually stepping out from the darkness. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Steelstrike flew into bipedal mode and glared daggers at the one who terminated her twin sister. "Crossfire!" She snarled venomously.

Crossfire fired a net at the silver two wheeler, bounding her arms to the sides and forcing her one on knee. "What's he doing here?!" Jack demanded.

"He's with me." Regina proudly informed as she and her men came into the facility, weapons trained on Jack and Steelstrike. The leader of MECH and Crossfire stared at the ensnared two wheeler, one eagerly, the other vengefully.

"Help them, please." Steelstrike pleaded to Regina, them being Jack and June. Never mind herself. "They're human like you! You can't let Crossfire-"

"A couple of human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself." Regina cut her off with a grin, but her voice held no emotion. She then glanced at the agent on her left side, who nodded before firing a taser bolt at Steelstrike.

The two wheeler cried out before falling to the floor, unconscious. "Steelstrike!" Jack shouted, running to her side.

"You and I are going to have a little chat." Crossfire promised menacingly to Jack.

"Gentlemen." Regina snapped her fingers. The two men at her side approached Jack to search him, and the latter glared at them as they came closer. The boy did not resist as they pulled out the communicator and his phone. With their work done, they stepped away.

"I'm still learning about your species, Jack." Crossfire began as he knelt down. "But one thing is clear to me, is that your kind cares deeply about family. Therefore, the most satisfying payback I can achieve is to force you to watch as I skin your mother alive." He leaned his face plate mere inches away from Jack's face.

"If you hurt my mother-" Jack started in what was supposed to be a threatening tone, but his voice betrayed him.

"You remember how much I enjoy thrilling hunts, don't you, Jack?" Crossfire pressed on, not at all fazed by the boy's idle threat. "So, I'll give you the chance to save your mother. I've hidden her nearby." Crossfire looked behind Jack, causing the boy to do the same. On the screen, the time was displayed as eleven fifty three pm. "If you can rescue your mother before midnight arrives, I will let you both go unharmed. Deal?"

Jack spun around, glaring at the dark blue mech. "And if I can't?" He knowingly asked.

"You have a brain, figure it out." Crossfire mocked as he stood up.

Jack glared at him before turning to Regina. Without thinking, he ran up to her, gripping her by the waist. "Please, don't let him do this. You can let us go, we won't tell anyone!" He pleaded, hoping to reach whatever humanity Regina had left.

His efforts proved to be in vain when the woman shoved him off, and Jack landed on his back. "Enough." Regina declared.

Crossfire loomed over Jack. "Yes, Jack. Man up." He then looked at the console and smirked. "Six minutes."

Jack hastily stood up and bolted out of the facility as Regina and Crossfire watched him go. "Mom?! Mom?!" Jack shouted as his eyes scanned every bit of his surroundings.

Within the facility, Regina watched as Jack ran across the factory yard as Crossfire followed him from the security cameras they had placed. Since the beginning of this arrangement, something has been gnawing at Regina, as if trying to warn her of something. She just couldn't figure out what… until now.

"Now I know we promised the trophy hunter we would let him have the first crack at you, but something tells me he plans on turning our mutual crisscross into a double cross." She voiced her suspicion aloud to the unconscious Steelstrike, who was currently on a slab.

"Regina, we currently do not possess the means of transporting of it right now." One MECH agent, clearly a scientist given his attire, regretfully informed.

"Then we're gonna have to cut and run." Regina declared, eyeing the unconscious Decepticon. "Open her up." The men got to work.

Outside, Jack was still on the search for his mother. He knew time was running out, and that Crossfire was not far behind, watching his every move. Speaking of which, Jack froze when he saw the dark blue mech standing on top of a container, sporting a predatory smirk and matching gleam in his optics. Jack took a few steps back, glaring at him. Crossfire pointed a clawed digit in a random direction. Jack followed it, and his heart skipped a beat. There, on the scaffolding, wrapped up in one of Crossfire's nets and unconscious, was his mother.

"Mom!" Jack shouted before breaking off into a sprint.

June slowly awoke with a soft whimper. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked a few times and it came into focus. When fully so, she looked down and saw Jack, JACK, running toward a ladder. "Jack?!" She shouted.

Jack hastily climbed the climber, knowing that precious seconds were ticking. He then reached the top. "Jack, what are you doing here?!" June shrieked in terror. "Who are these people?! How did I get in this… net?!"

"Don't worry mom. I'm gonna get you out of here." Jack declared.

A sickle pierced the side of a building next to them, causing June to scream. Her eyes widened in shock when they took in the form of Crossfire, who stopped in the middle of his climbing to take in the fear he was seeing from the woman. "Jack! The robots are real?!" June exclaimed.

"As real as yourself, June Darby." Crossfire cackled as he reached the top.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack shouted. "You promised to let us go!"

To Jack's confusion, and fright, Crossfire laughed maniacally. "You foolish boy! Your mission wasn't to just _find_ your mother. You had to _rescue _her as well."

Jack's eyes widened in horror. _No, no, no, no. _"And time is up. Now." Without warning, Crossfire shot a smaller net, pinning Jack's hand to the metal floor.

Within the facility, Regina watched the event go on, arms folded across her chest. _"Take seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." _Crossfire taunted.

Regina turned back and saw that her men had yet to cut through Crossfire's net. "Work briskly, boys. Don't worry about making a mess." She barked.

Outside, Jack struggled futilely to free his hand from the net. "You know what, Jack. She is your mother, so why should I take all the fun? So, I'll allow you to choose on the speed at which I skin her; Slow or very slow?" Crossfire said predatorily with a crazed grin.

"No, no." June whimpered.

Back inside of the facility, Regina's men were on the verge of cutting through Crossfire's net. _"Jack, your mother wants to know. Don't leave her… hanging." _The sound of Crossfire's malicious and taunting voice brought Steelstrike back to reality.

"_You monster! Stop this!" _June demanded, causing Crossfire to cackle more.

Steelstrike mentally widened her optics. She braced herself for her escape. She had to get out and get to Jack and June. Regina's men ripped Crossfire's net off. "We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart." Regina ordered.

At her command, the MECH scientist activated the drill and guided to Steelstrike's chest plate. It came closer and closer…

Then in a blink of an eye, Steelstrike sat up and smacked the drill away, sending the scientist along with it. She then swatted the agent armed with a buzz saw. Two more armed agents sprinted out from the darkness and fired upon the Decepticon. Not wanting to waste time, Steelstrike shifted into motorcycle mode and drove out of the facility and off to rescue Jack and June from Crossfire.

Regina stepped in front of her men and waved them to cease firing. "Let her go. No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours."

Outside...

"Well, Jack, if you won't decide." Crossfire began after watching the boy struggle more, while climbing down to be at level with June. "Then I guess it's, as you humans say, ladies choice." He finished with a predatory gaze.

Tears threatened to spill from Jack's eyes. He had failed to save his mother. He… had… failed. "Mom, I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

Crossfire brought his claws near June, at a slow and taunting manner. "NOO!" June screamed.

But it was not to be when the sound of an engine split the air. A familiar silver motorcycle was driving full speed up a slope beam. Steelstrike shifted into bipedal mode with a war cry, soared through the air, and landed a perfect kick to Crossfire, sending both cybertronians crashing down below. Somehow freeing himself from the net, Jack stood up and ran to edge. "Jack, your motorcycle?" June asked, remembering the 'lie' Jack came up with earlier.

"I can explain, mom." Jack said as he began to pull the net up. "Wait, I already did."

Down below, Steelstrike and Crossfire recovered from the landing. They stood up, glaring daggers at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "If MECH couldn't keep their hold on Thunderhoof, how could they have held on to you?" Crossfire scoffed.

The dark blue mech struck first, leaping into the air and came crashing down. Steelstrike leapt into the air to dodge, but Crossfire grabbed her by the leg and slammed her back onto the ground. Crossfire raised a clenched servo into the air, intending to bring it down on the two wheeler's face plate. But Steelstrike kicked Crossfire in the face plate, causing the larger mech to stumble back. Steelstrike flipped herself up back on her pedes and broke into a sprint toward her hated enemy. Crossfire saw her coming and threw a left hook, which Steelstrike ducked under and countered with an uppercut. Crossfire quickly recovered from the attack but couldn't devise his next plan of attack when Steelstrike kicked him in the legs, sending him down on his back. Steelstrike leapt into the air while deploying her wrist blades and came diving down. But Crossfire converted his servo into a shield and smacked her out the air, causing her to crash into a pile of unused containers. Crossfire stood and converted his shield into a blaster. With a roar, he fired upon Steelstrike's position. But she quickly darted out and zig zagged around, effortlessly dodging the laser bolts. Steelstrike smacked Crossfire's blaster out of the way, but at the same time, he fired and the shot hit one of the support beams of the platform Jack and June were on, causing both humans to scream as the folded in, laying flatly against the side of the building.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Crossfire delivered a nasty right hook to Steelstrike in the face plate before darting, climbing up to finish what he started. Realizing what he has planned, Steelstrike followe after him.

"Jack!" June yelled in dismay.

"Mom!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" She yelled his name again as Crossfire came closer to her.

But Steelstrike punched him in the face plate. Crossfire attempted to keep his hold on the building, but Steelstrike punched him again, causing him to lose his grip and crash down into a cement container below

Jack climbed on top of the platform and noticed the console with eight buttons, four of them yellow, and the other half red, and two levers. He mused that the levers control the cement, but which one? He looked down at Steelstrike, who was perched on the cement tube. She looked up at him and nodded. Jack took a risky gamble and lowered the right side lever. The machine came whirring to life, and Steelstrike position it so it was directly above Crossfire. The dark blue mech groaned and regained consciousness, only to widen his optics when he saw an earth substance pour out of the tube above and onto him. He shot up, standing in the containter. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared as the cement hardened, slowing his frantic movements until he froze entirely.

A satisfied smirk formed across Steelstrike's face plate, but it fell when she heard June yell out. She looked back down at Crossfire, who still has not moved. "Hang on, June." Steelstrike said as she climbed to June's level, but a net ensnared her, sending her crashing back down onto the ground.

She struggled futilely, and she lifted her helm up to see Crossfire. He was able to move, but the cement still covered his entire frame. He laughed sinisterly, but stopped when he heard the sound of helicopter blades whirring. Everyone looked to the sky and saw three AH-1 Cobra attack helicopters. The pilot of the one in front? Special agent Felix Slade. "Aim for the cement covered one." The man instructed his gunner, who nodded. The three helicopters fired upon the dark blue mech. Crossfire converted both his servos into shields and protected himself from the barrage of bullets.

Within the facility, Regina glared at the video feed displaying the three Cobra attack helicopters. "How did they found us?!" She demanded. Then suddenly, it hit her. A gasp escaped her mouth. Her hand bolted to her side, where she kept her radio… and it was gone. Her mind raced, attempting to find out how, then it hit her again.

Outside, Jack watched the three helicopters fire down on Crossfire. He then lifted up and spoke into the radio he had taken from Regina. "Thanks for coming, agent Slade."

"_If I knew Structs were involved, I would've called in Megatron." _Slade replied.

"That might have been too much for mom to handle in one night." Jack was actually grateful that Slade hadn't notified the other Decepticons.

The helicopters continued their onslaught on Crossfire. They did not let up, and the dark blue mech was becoming annoyed. The choppers ceased their firing. Seizing his opportunity, green rays shot out of Crossfire's optics, phasing through the aircraft. He was scanning his new vehicle mode. The helicopter schematics were complete. With a menacing grin and chuckle, Crossfire transformed into his new AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter, ascended into the sky and flew off.

"NOO! Steelstrike roared as she watched her nemesis disappeared into the distance.

Inside the facility, Regina became surprised when she saw the green rays fire out from Crossfire's optics, even more so when he transformed into a heavily armed military helicopter. Knowing that their former ally had given the key to unlocking the secret, Regina cut the video feed. "So that's how it's done. Exquisite." She snapped her fingers, and the lights shut off. It was time to put the next phase of the operation into motion.

Outside, the helicopters landed, and Slade had his men look around for any evidence MECH may have left behind, but he knew it was unlikely. June and Jack were sitting next to each other, the former wearing a blanket. Jack placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder as Slade approached them. "Mrs. Darby. I'm special agent Felix Slade. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, your son has been… interning for me at the agency." Slade said.

June glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Agent Slade, she's not gonna buy it." Jack said.

"He's got that right." June confirmed.

"Sir." A soldier got Slade's attention.

"Let me guess, no trace of them?" Slade knowingly asked, and the soldier nodded. "Damn it!" He seethed before he stormed off.

It was at that moment Steelstrike approached the family duo. "And she would be your…" June trailed off as Jack stood up.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Decepticon, friend." Jack explained as Steelstrike knelt down behind him.

June stared at the two wheeler, not sure what to say. "Call me Steelstrike." The silver Decepticon introduced herself.

June stood up from the wooden box she was sitting on. "Thank you, Steelstrike." The woman gave her gratitude.

Steelstrike smiled softly before Jack spoke up. "I think it's time for that ride you once made me promised." June stared at her son with a surprised look.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The silo's disgused doors opened. Jack and June were riding on Steelstrike, both riders wearing helmets. Steelstrike drove in and rode through the tunnel and into the command center. June's eyes widened as she took in the forms of Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Breakdown, and Soundwave. Steelstrike slowly came to a stop, and June's eyes widened more when she saw Megatron walk into the command center.

"Mom, meet my science fiction club." Jack introduced his mother to his off world friends with a smile as the Decepticons gathered around. June simply smiled and waved at them nervously.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	18. Metal Attraction

**Helloooooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Things at Decepticon base haven't really changed much since June became, more or less, a member of Team Decepticon, aside from her visits.

At the moment, it was just Jack, Steesltrike, and Shockwave at the base. Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Soundwave had gone on scouting missions. Breakdown and Knockout went to go pick up Miko and Raf. All was quiet, until a beeping on the monitor brought Shockwave's attention to it. To his alarm, something was approaching the base, and it wasn't any of the Decepticons. "Steelstrike, an unidentified vehicular form is approaching." The scientist alerted.

"Destructicon?" Steelstrike asked, readying herself for a potential fight, while grimly wondering how the enemy found their base.

On the screen, an outline of the surrounding area around the silo was shown, then it changed into a different view. A crosshair pinpointed a vehicle driving on the road, heading straight for the silo doors. The screen zoomed in, getting a better view of a light tan car.

Jack sighed. "Mom." He groaned while rubbing his head.

"Again?" Steelstrike asked, placing her servos and her hips and slightly shook her helm.

"She worries." Jack explained.

June's car entered the command center and came to a halt near the ground bridge. She climbed out of her car and closed the door. "Hi, honey." The woman said to her son before making her way over.

"Hey…" Jack started but was prevented from saying more when June embraced him. "Uh…"

June pulled away. "I finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by." She turned her attention to Shockwave. "Good to see you again, professor." The scientist nodded in greeting. "Steelstrike." June then addressed the silver two wheeler, who also gestured in a greeting manner. "So, where's Megatron?" June asked, looking for the Decepticon leader.

"On a routine scouting mission with Starscream and Valkyrie. I apologize if this information displeases you." Shockwave informed her.

"And I wore heels and everything." June said in a somewhat flirtatious tone.

Jack's eyes widened at that sentence. "Mom!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Shockwave looked her with confusion before redirecting his attention to the screen, which was displaying a rather strong magnetic disturbance. "Hmmm, most peculiar. This is an unusual magnetic flux for any planet." The scientist commented aloud. This would definitely need to be investigated.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

But Shockwave was not the only one who had detected the signal. Betawave was showing the fluctuation to Shadowsaber, who was eyeing it with perked interest. "Ah, I recognize this magnetic signature all too well, Betawave. And it would be most unfortunate to have a Destructicon invention such as this one used against us."

"I'll get it for ya." A voice said from behind.

Shadowsaber turned around and saw that the speaker was Thunderhoof, a patch over where his right optic used to be. "Thunderhoof?" Shadowsaber said, then scoffed. "Oh please." She then approached the black and blue mech. "If you can be defeated by mere humans, then what chance do you have against the Decepticons?"

"Allow me to-" Thunderhoof began to make his case, but was silenced when Shadowsaber whirled around, a death glare on her face plate.

"Say another word, and you lose the other optic." She warned. Thunderhoof obediently fell silent. Shadowsaber then approached the communication console and pressed a clawed digit on it. "Fracture, report to the bridge immediately." She ordered.

A few minutes later, Fracture entered the command bridge. "You summoned me, Lady Shadowsaber?"

"I did, Fracture." Shadowsaber said. Betawave came forward and displayed the magnetic flux on his visor. "Betawave has detected the signature of one our inventions. You are to retrieve it and bring it to me." She gave her orders.

Fracture smirked, excited at the thought of another weapon being added to the Destructicon arsenal. "Consider it done."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The sounds of two engines, one light, the other heavier, filled the air. Breakdown and Knockout came driving into the command center, then came to a halt. Breakdown's passenger door opened, revealing a laughing Miko and Raf as they climbed out. "Did you feel the G's on that last turn?" Miko asked Raf in excitement as Breakdown and Knockout switched to bipedal mode. "Breakdown's an animal!" She then started to claw the air, acting as an animal, Raf copying her actions. The young girl then gasped and stopped when she saw June talking to Jack. Soon enough, the Darby's turned their attention to the new arrivals. "Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?" Miko murmured to Raf as they straightened themselves.

"Uh, don't worry Ms. Darby. We were wearing seatbelts." Raf assured the woman as they came over.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael." June said before directing her attention at the young girl. "Hi Miko. How's school going?"

Miko perked up. "Why? What'd you hear?" She pointed an accusing finger at the older woman.

"Let's do this thing, Jack." Steelstrike announced, holding a bundle of rubber rope, before walking off.

Jack was about to follow her, but June spoke up. "But I just got here. I brought sandwiches." She hoped that would convince them.

"Mom!" Jack sighed. "I really need to help Steelstrike test her upgraded tracking system." He then brushed past his mother to follow Steelstrike.

"Well, just be careful." June told him, always thinking of Jack's safety.

"There's nothing to be careful about." Steelstrike countered, still walking. "It's a routine diagnostic."

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?" June queried, baffled.

This caused Steelstrike to stop in her tracks, and a frustrated growl escaped her vocal components. June's acting like Jack is some helpless child. He's done these missions countless times before with no difficulty.

"Uh oh." Knockout whispered with a shudder, and Breakdown visibly grimaced. Steelstrike may be the smallest of the Decepticons, not counting Laserbeak, but she can be quite intimidating when angry or frustrated.

Shockwave decided to intervene before the scenario could escalate. "Breakdown, the satellite has detected a potent magnetic signal. I would like for you to investigate." The scientist requested.

"I'll go with!" Miko immediately broke into a sprint.

"Woah!" Breakdown halted the excited girl with his servo. "Stay put, Miko."

Miko groaned and went back over to join June and Raf, hands clenched. "Why aren't you going with him?" June asked.

Miko cast Breakdown a glare over her shoulder. "Someone thinks it's not safe." She explained.

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Steelstrike?" June inquired, utterly confused.

"Mom, totally different." Jack retorted as he came over, throwing a hand into the air. Unlike Miko, Jack doesn't just run into danger and put himself in risk.

"Oh. How?" June demanded, not all convinced.

"Mother knows best, Jack." Steelstrike quipped before tossing the bundle onto floor, annoyed. "Wait up, Breakdown. I'm coming with you." The two wheeler joined the Stunticon at the ground bridge tunnel. The two then walked into the portal and vanished.

Jack sighed, then shot his mother an annoyed look. "What'd I say?"

"Well, since my services aren't needed at the moment, I'm gonna go out for a drive." Knockout said before changing into his Astro Martin form and drove out of the base.

* * *

_**Desert**_

Fracture was holding a scanning device in his servo. Said device was displaying an image of the surrounding area. A red dot was also shown on the screen; the source of the magnetic flux. Fracture lowered the device and scanned the area down below him. "Bingo." He smirked before he placed the device in his subspace and jumped down into the lower level. He approached a pile of rocks before deploying his hand blade. He raised it into the air and brought it down, stabbing the rock pile multiple times with grunts until he completed his little excavation.

He couldn't believe what his optics beheld. A grey handheld device, the source of the magnetic flux Betawave detected; the Polarity Gauntlet.

Eagerly, Fracture reached down and grasped it with his right servo. He inspected it with pleased optics, knowing of what this device was capable of. The Destructicons had gained another advantage over the Decepticons. One might even call the Polarity Gauntlet a trump card or ace. But his examination was cut short when he caught a flash of dark blue in the corner of his left optic. Instantly, Fracture converted his left servo into a blaster and trained it to where he saw the blur. He slowly moved his weapon, searching for any sign of movement.

"Looking for me?" A voice hissed from behind.

Facture spun around and was instantly greeted by a punch to his face plate. Caught by surprise, Fracture dropped the gauntlet and composed himself, and saw that his attacker was Crossfire. But the former didn't get the chance to make a move when Crossfire punched him in the face plate again, causing Fracture to fall down on his back. The dark blue mech then reached down and grasped the gauntlet, giving it a brief look over. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of digging for it, old friend."

"You're not welcome." Fracture growled before kicking Crossfire in the chest plate, sending the dark blue mech stumbling back. "It's been a while, Crossfire. Have to say, I hoped I'd never see you again."

Crossfire regained his bearings and glared at Fracture. "Feeling's mutual, Fracture." He converted his servo into a sickle and lunged forward.

Fracture deployed his other hand blade and met Crossfire half way. "The gauntlet's mine!" The purple mech shouted. Fracture slashed his left blade at a forty five degree angle, but Crossfire used his sickle to smack Fracture's blade out of the way and retaliated with a left hook to the purple mech's face plate. But Fracture ducked his helm out of the way and immediately followed up with a horizontal slash. Crossfire jumped back to avoid being sliced across his mid section. Fracture lunged forward, poising to pierce his blade into Crossfire's spark chamber, but the dark blue mech sidestepped Fracture, causing the purple mech to stumble forward. Crossfire didn't give his opponent to regain his composure, so he kicked Fracture in the back, causing the purple mech to fall down on the ground flat on the chest. Crossfire brought his sickle up into the air and swung it down, but Fracture rolled out of the way, making Crossfire stab the ground instead. Fracture then kicked Crossfire in the leg, causing the dark blue mech to fall down onto the ground flat on his back. Acting fast, Fracture swung his blade down, but Crossfire brought his sickle up to block Fracture's attack, and sparks flew when the two blades made contact. Crossfire kicked Fracture away from him and stood up.

The two mechs came to a standoff, glaring daggers at each other. "You've lost your touch, Fracture. Lockdown would be disappointed in you." Crossfire taunted, wanting to rile Fracture's temper.

The purple mech scowled. "As if you're one to talk about disappointment. You're the one Lockdown kicked out of our crew." Fracture retorted.

"I left on my own volition. Quite different." Crossfire countered before charging forward. Fracture followed suite and round two began.

Not too far from the brawling mechs, Steelstrike and Breakdown were traversing the rocky terrain. Neither of them had spoken a word since they exited the ground bridge. Not wanting to remain in this silence, Breakdown decided to bring up a… delicate subject. "Don't take it so personally, Steelstrike. June's just protective of Jack, like a mother should be." The Stunticon reasoned.

"Well, I kept her son safe for months before she even had a clue of what was going on." Steelstrike retorted. "Suddenly she wakes up to reality, and I'm just not enough apparently."

"No kidding." Both Decepticons froze and spun around, and they were not at surprised to see Miko walking up to them. "Can't we ban her from the base?"

"Miko, how did you even…" Breakdown broke off.

Steelstrike placed a digit on her com link, getting in touch with base. "Gonna need a bridge."

Instantly, Miko started to panic. "Wait, don't send me back to helicopter mom." She pleaded. Steelstrike just stared at her, debating with herself. "It's just that… I miss the way things were." Things before June became, more or less, a member of Team Decepticon.

Steelstrike reluctantly gave in. "Strike that, Shockwave. It's only recon." For now. She then turned her attention to Breakdown. "She's safe with us." With that said, the silver two wheeler took point.

Breakdown leaned down and offered a servo to Miko, who excited hopped on. "Sweet! Crank up track nine, Breakie." Miko continued as she climbed onto Breakdown's shoulder.

"Track nine?" Steelstrike asked, baffled.

Breakdown tapped his digits and _The Cyborg Slayers by Dethlok _started to play. Miko and Breakdown bobbed their head and helm, enjoying the music. Steelstrike, on the other hand, was opposed to having loud noise being played, as said noise could easily give their position away. "Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?"

Hesitantly, Breakdown cut the noise and Miko froze from doing her guitar poses. "Aaaw." She groaned as she sat down on Breakdown's shoulder.

"A scout should be silent but deadly." Steelstrike told them. Breakdown and Miko looked at each other, then began to snicker. "What?" The two wheeler said, confused.

Breakdown began to walk forward. "Silent but deadly means something totally different on Earth." The Stunticon educated her.

"Breakie, let's get our recon on." Miko said.

Steelstrike stared after them dumbfounded. "But I always take point." She reminded.

"I know, but Miko likes to be in front so she can see." Breakdown said before continuing forward.

Steelstrike stood in place for a few seconds. "No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel." She grumbled with a roll of her optics.

She then rushed ahead to join Breakdown, who took out a scanning device from his subspace. They were getting closer to the signal. "Hmm, looks like Shockwave's magnetic flux is coming from-" He cut his sentence short when both Decepticons heard the sounds of grunting and fighting. They ducked behind the rocky formations and observed scene down below them.

Fracture and Crossfire were still fighting fiercely. Crossfire punched Fracture in the face plate and then moved to retrieve the gauntlet. It was at that moment Crossfire made the mistake of turning his back on his enemy and soon found himself in a headlock. Crossfire struggled for a bit before elbowing Fracture at his side, then flipped the purple mech over his shoulder. Crossfire then attempted to stomp on his former ally, but Fracture caught the ped with his servo and shoved Crossfire away.

"Crossfire." Steelstrike seethed, clenching a servo angrily. She was not going to let him get away this time.

"And Fracture. And they're both mashing it up." Miko added.

Breakdown watched the fight go on and noticed both mechs were struggling over a grey handheld device. "Over that." He observed.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Steelstrike said, not taking her optics off Crossfire.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Miko asked, and both Decepticons looked at her.

Breadown lowered Miko onto the ground, the latter having her arms across her chest. "Miko, stay here. I mean it." Breakdown said before going over to join Steelstrike.

"Aw!" Miko groaned in disappointment.

The two Decepticons paired up and activated their weapons before nodding at each other. Down below, Crossfire head butted Fracture in the face plate, sending the purple mech down on his back. Crossfire laughed as he went to retrieve the gauntlet again. But as he leaned down to grab it, a blue laser bolt blasted it out of the way. Crossfire snapped his helm to the direction of where the laser bolt came from with a glare, but said glare morphed into a sinister smile when he saw who fired it. "Steelstrike, how nice of you to join the party." He then eyed Breakdown predatorily. "And look at that. You brought someone for me to terminate." The two Decepticons glared at him.

"That would be Breakdown." Fracture said as he stood up, eyeing the new comers.

"Did I ask you for his name?" Crossfire sneered.

"Launch me." Steelstrike said to Breakdown.

The two wheeler placed a ped in the Stunticon's servo. With a grunt, Breakdown tossed Steelstrike into the air. She performed several flips before firing both blasters at Crossfire and Fracture, forcing both mechs to move out of the way. Fracture used his blades to deflect the shots while Crossfire converted his servo into a shield and blocked the bolts.

Steelstrike landed on the ground and broke into a sprint toward Fracture. The purple mech would have met her half way if Crossfire hadn't stepped in front of him. "No! She's mine." The dark blue mech decreed before rushing to meet Steelstrike in battle.

Fracture watched him go, then turned to his left and was met with a great hammer to his face plate, sending him down on the ground. "Watch out for-" Breakdown called out to his teammate.

"Got it." Steelstrike assured before deploying her wrist blades.

She lunged for Crossfire, who swung his sickle in a diagonal downward arch, which Steelstrike blocked and countered with a left blade slashed. Crossfire smacked the incoming blade out of the way and retaliated with a right hook, connecting it to Steelstrike's face plate. The two wheeler quickly recovered and delivered a swift blade slash, connecting it across Crossfire's face plate, leaving a scar in the process. Crossfire growled before throwing his sickle in a horizontal slash. Steelstrike ducked under the blade and delivered an uppercut to her nemesis.

Breakdown swung his hammer down on Fracture, but the purple mech rolled out of the way before the great weapon could hit him. Fracture composed himself before firing the missile like objects from his shoulders. Airazor and Divebomb took their bipedal forms and snickered maniacally before leaping for the Stunticon. Breakdown smacked Airazor away, but Divebomb managed to cling onto the Stunticon and started to rapidly slice his claws. Breakdown growled at the pain before he grabbed Divebomb then pried the Minicon off his chassis. The Stunticon saw the Airazor getting up and threw Divebomb at him, and the two Minicons crashed together. Breakdown turned to his other opponent and narrowly avoided Fracture's blade. Breakdown swung his hammer and Fracture swerved out of the way to avoid being hit by the brunt weapon. Fracture swung his blade horizontally, but Breakdown smacked it out of the way and delivered a potent punch directly to Fracture's face plate.

Miko watched the fight excitedly. "Whoa! They're really good together." She commented. "Smack down for the scrap book." She took out her phone and began to record the brawl.

Steelstrike leapt into the air and dive kicked Crossfire in the face plate, sending him stumbling back. It was also at that moment Breakdown swung his hammer at Fracture, sending the purple mech flying… right into Crossfire. The dark blue mech had just recovered when Fracture collided with him, sending both mechs crashing into a rock formation. Steelstrike joined Breakdown at his side. Crossfire and Fracture groaned in pain, then the latter noticed the gauntlet next to him. Smirking, Fracture grasped it and stood up. "Thank you." He said aloud before activating the device. An orange outline formed around his arm and the gauntlet emitted a loud humming sound.

"Do you even know what that does?! It's not some toy!" Crossfire snarled. He growled before he broke into a sprint. He did not want to be anywhere near here when Fracture decided to test the gauntlet's power.

Steelstrike noticed him fleeing and activated her blasters, firing upon the retreating mech. Crossfire leapt into the air and transformed into his helicopter mode and flew off as Steelstrike still fired at him.

Miko was stilling recording the fight from her spot when suddenly her phone flew out of her hand, as well as the coins she was keeping in her pockets. "Hey!" She yelled out as she watched her phone fly off.

Fracture watched in delight as the gauntlet demonstrated its power. Breakdown reconverted his servo into a hammer and clanged his other servo against it. He was about to charge when Fracture suddenly aimed the gauntlet at Breakdown. The Stunticon soon found himself on the ground. "Hey!" He yelled as he was magnetically dragged across the ground. Breakdown dug his pedes and digits into the ground in an effort to slow himself down, but to no avail.

Steelstrike was still shooting at Crossfire's retreating form when she too felt her pedes leave the ground and found herself on her back. "What's going…?" She groaned as she futilely resisted the pull.

Airazor and Divebomb joined Fracture and the two Minicons laughed as their boss magnetically lifted Steelstrike and Breakdown into the air. "Look at them dangling!" Divebomb cackled.

"Let's send them to the scrapheap!" Airazor exclaimed.

"How about we conduct an on site field test?" Fracture said as he pressed another button. Miko's phone and coins jetted toward the Decepticons, latching onto Breakdown's form. Shortly, Breakdown and Steelstrike were violently thrusted backward, crashing into a rock formation. Fracture smirked, pleased with the results and knowing that Shadowsaber will reward him for this. "I'd say that concludes our little scavenger hunt." Airazor and Divebomb shifted into their missile modes and returned to Fracture's shoulders. The purple mech shifted into motorcycle mode and drove off.

It was at the same time Miko came running from her spot and toward where Steelstrike and Breakdown crashed. "Breakdown!" The mech in question groaned, pain reverberating through his frame. "The Structs are getting away." She then noticed her phone on Breakdown's frame.  
"Hey, my phone!" She then moved to grip it, but it would not bulge. It's as if its welded into him. "It's stuck!"

Breakdown sat up and asked the more important question. "Where's Steelstrike?"

Miko groaned. "Why don't you just marry her?!" She then folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm right behind you." Steelstrike said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Breakdown stood up. "Where?" He asked.

Miko looked to his back and what she saw surprised her. "Let's just say, she's got your back."

Breakdown turned around, revealing Steelstrike, who was firmly attached to the Stunticon's back. She tried to pry herself off, but to no avail. "Scrap." She dreaded.

Not too far, Fracture was driving down the road, nearing an old, abandoned gas station and oil field, complete with oil pumps. "This Fracture, requesting a ground bridg-" He was speaking into his com link when he swerved to the right to avoid a boulder falling down onto the road, only to drive right into a net that forced him to change into bipedal mode. He struggled for a bit, then stopped when a shadow loomed over him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Steelstrike had informed Shockwave, Jack, Raf, and June of their… odd situation. "You've been magnetized together?" The scientist asked.

The sounds of Miko's grunts could be heard through the com link speakers, then stopped. _"They're inseparable."_

Steelstrike's defeated groan could be heard next. _"And the thing that did this is on its way to Shadowsaber." _Breakdown's voice said.

"A polarity gauntlet." Shockwave deduced. "A device that allows the wielder complete control over magnetic forces."

"_Just tell me you can unhitch us, Shockwave." _Steesltrike impatiently begged.

"The most logical explanation would be the residual magnetic charge providing your current attraction." Shockwave explained.

"_They're not attracted to each other!" _Miko yelled exasperated.

Shockwave didn't reply to that and focused on the more pressing matter. "Retrieving the gauntlet would be the most effective method of reversing its effects." The scientist then turned his attention to the three humans accompanying him. "Once Shadowsaber gets her hands on the gauntlet…"

"She'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack finished grimly.

"Jack, I'm not following." June moaned in confusion.

"Madame." Shockwave began, getting June's attention. "We are forged of metal alloy. If Shadowsaber could repel us at the mere flick of a switch, we may never again have another shot at her."

"Instant force field." Raf commented. Shadowsaber is such a cheater.

"A more logical and ominous deduction is that she will use it to weld us all into a scrap pile." Shockwave said grimly before turning his attention to the screen. "According to the satellite, the gauntlet has not traveled far from your current position. Pursuit would be the most relevant course of action."

"_We can catch up faster on wheels." _Breakdown said, and the sound of servos banging together could be heard.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, and snap me in half?" _Steelstrike demanded alarmingly.

"_You know I wouldn't do that, I was just pointing out the obvious." _Breakdown said.

"_Sweet! I'll take point." _Miko said.

"_Not this time kid." _Steelstrike shot her hopes down.

"_What? But you said-" _Miko started, but was cut off.

"_That was recon. This is war. I'm not risking your safety just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Shockwave, Miko needs a bridge."_

"Understood." Shockwave nodded before moving to the ground bridge console.

Miko groaned. _"You think Jack's mom is bad?" _June's eyes widened upon hearing that. _"You sound just like her!"_

June was taken aback. "Is that such a bad thing?" She asked her son.

Instantly, the atmosphere became awkward. "Wh-, uh. _Sigh. _I'm gonna go over here." Jack then left, not wanting to be there after what Miko just said. June looked at Raf, who smiled awkwardly at her.

* * *

_**The Desert**_

At the abandoned gas station, Fracture was pinned against the building's wall, trapped in a net. Crossfire stood in front of him, gauntlet in his servo. He activated it, and an orange outline formed around his arm. "Looks better on me, doesn't it?" Crossfire crooned.

_No! _Fracture roared mentally. He could not return to the Prowler without that device. If he does, he will be the laughing stock of the Destructicons along with Thunderhoof. Or worse yet, Shadowsaber will beat him an inch away from death like she did to Steeljaw when she returned. "Remember when I said I hoped I'd never you again? Forget that. Why don't we both take the gauntlet to Shadowsaber? Like old times?" He offered.

"So that mad femme demands that I serve her and surrender my free will?" Crossfire scoffed. "I'll pass. The whole reason I left Lockdown's mercenary crew is because I hate sharing." He then lifted the gauntlet. "This little gadget will secure my ticket off this mud ball, after I've reunited Steelstrike with Flamewar and Wildspark."

Not far from the gas station, Breakdown was making his way toward it, a device in his servo, and Steelstrike dangling on his back. "Never had eyes on the back of my head before, or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built in shield." Breakdown spoke up after a long silence, trying to make light of this unusual situation.

"Breakdown, do you think I sound like June?" Steelstrike asked out of the blue. She had been thinking about what Miko had said to her.

"Uh…" The Stunticon trialed off, unsure of how to answer that.

"She's over protective. I'm just… protective." Steelstrike said.

"Completely different." Breakdown seemingly agreed before he looked at the device in his servo. The signal was close. "The gauntlet's just up ahead." He said.

The Stunticon approached the structure. It was old and run down. The window glass was shattered, the metal was badly rusted, and spider webs were present. Seeing them reminded Breakdown of Airachnid. After giving the building an inspection, Breakdown activated his shoulder turret and converted his right servo into a hammer. He walked forward a bit, then the sounds of grunting caught his attention. He spun to his left and saw Fracture pinned in a net to the wall. But then the Stunticon's attention was brought to the station's roof. Crossfire climbed down, gauntlet in his servo and not taking his optics off Breakdown. "I'm guessing Steelstrike isn't far behind."

"You could say that." Breakdown smirked.

"Deactivate your shoulder gun, retract your hammer, and raise your hands to the air." Crossfire commanded, pointing the gauntlet at the Stunticon.

"Whatever you say." Breakdown did as he was told.

He raised his servos into the air. His smirk widened, then he spun around and Steelstrike immediately began to open fire. Crossfire was caught off guard and stepped back in surprise. One of Steelstrike's shots hit the gauntlet and it flew out of Crossfire's servo. When the device landed on the ground, it activated, and an orange glow and loud humming noise emitted from it. Soon enough, everything metal was pulled toward it. Crossfire attempted to lock himself in place, but the pressure was too strong. Breakdown fell on the ground on his chest plate, digging his digits into the ground. Steelstrike felt has if her entire upper body was about to snap off. Fracture was suddenly freed from his net and was pulled toward the gauntlet. He grabbed it and deactivated it.

Breakdown flew backwards but managed to recover before Steelstrike could be implanted into the ground. Fracture squared off with Breakdown, while Steelstrike glared at Crossfire. "Still up for a truce, old friend?" Crossfire asked Fracture.

"Why not? They are the enemy after all." The purple mech replied, deploying his left hand blade.

Fracture swung it at Breakdown, connecting it across the Stunticon's chest plate. Breakdown threw a left hook, hitting Fracture in the face plate.

Steelstrike found herself on the defensive, blocking or somewhat dodging Crossfire's punches. She then kicked Crossfire in the face plate, forcing his helm to shot upward. But before she could make another move, Breakdown suddenly swerved. "What?" Steelstrike demanded and when the Stunticon repositioned himself, she was greeted by a punch to the face plate. "Breakdown! Would you stay still?!" She chided before blocking another.

"Sorry." Breakdown apologized before delivering a punch to Fracture, sending the purple mech flying away. Steelstrike yelled out in surprise when Breakdown spun around to face Crossfire. "Need a hand?"

"No! He's mine!" Steelstrike exclaimed as Breakdown began to fight Crossfire. If anyone's going to snuff the spark of the one who terminated her twin sister, it's gonna be her!

Fracture composed himself, smirking when he saw the Decepticons occupied. His smirk widened when an idea came to mind. "Two Cons, one laser bolt." He activated the gauntlet and it hummed to life.

A tube slid out of a nearby oil pump. Soon enough, the hammer head of the pump was lifted into the air, something that didn't go unnoticed by Steelstrike. "Breakie, duck!"

Instead of doing that, Breakdown turned around and the hammer head him in the face plate. He fell down on his back, Steelstrike pinned underneath him. "Breakdown, get… up!" She strained, his weight threatening to crush her.

She cried out in pain when a ped stomped down on her servo. "Pinned like a bug. But of course, there is one way to relieve you of your predicament." Crossfire teased maliciously as he converted his servo into a sickle.

Steelstrike's optics widened before she struggled to free herself. "Allow me to take topside. Ha! Thunderhoof's gonna be jealous." Fracture said before swinging his blade down…

Only for Breakdown to grab it and toss Fracture into Crossfire, sending the two enemy mechs away. Breakdown stood up, and was relieved to see that Steelstrike was no longer attached to his back. The charge had worn off. "I'm free!" Steelstrike said after cracking her neck cables.

The two Decepticons charged forward. Fracture attempted to grab the gauntlet, but Steelstrike jumped in front and kicked the device back away. This caused Fracture to tumble down onto the ground. Steelstrike leapt into the air and slammed both her pedes on Fracture's helm. She hopped off him and wasted no time in delivering two more punches to the purple mech's face plate. Annoyed, Fracture swatted Steelstrike like a fly.

Crossfire watched the two fight before looking around for the gauntlet. He spotted it… right behind Breakdown. "Round two?" The Stunticon asked.

"Ready when you are, Stunticon." Crossfire sneered.

Breakdown charged forward, hammer poised to hit Crossfire, but the dark blue mech jumped over him, but not without a kick to the back. "Scrap." Breakdown cursed.

Crossfire ran over to the gauntlet and grasped it, quickly activating it. "Let's catch up, my dear Steelstrike." He purred ominously as he pointed it toward the femme in question. Steelstrike was about to throw another punch at Fracture but instead found herself being pulled away from the purple mech and found herself in the grasp of her nemesis. "That would be the up close and personal setting." Crossfire sneered as he and Steelstrike struggled over the device.

Steelstrike kicked Crossfire in the face plate, who immediately followed up with a right hook. Steelstrike dodged a straight punch and countered with a kick, which Crossfire avoided.

Fracture gave Breakdown a right hook to the face plate, followed by a punch to the chest plate. Breakdown retaliated with a right hook of his own before kneeing Fracture in the chest plate. "Hammer time!" The Stunticon yelled as he converted his servo in a hammer and slammed it against Fracture, sending the purple mech crashing into an oil pump.

Steelstrike blocked Crossfire's sickle with her wrist blade. She swerved out of the way to avoid being head butted. The two wheeler then kneed Crossfire in the face plate before slashing at his chest plate horizontally. Crossfire released an annoyed growl before tossing Steelstrike onto the ground. She swerved her helm to the left to avoid being stabbed in the face plate. She then grabbed hold of the gauntlet and pried it off Crossfire's servo. She then kicked him off, sending the dark blue mech stumbling back. Crossfire looked at his servo and his optics widened when he saw he no longer possessed the gauntlet. He looked back at Steelstrike, who activated it. Crossfire growled more, his servos trembled angrily. He lunged forward, only to be blasted away by the gauntlet's power. "Opposites do not attract." Steelstrike quipped smugly.

Fracture emerged from the wreckage of the oil pump, glaring daggers at Breakdown, who deployed his hammer. Fracture deployed his hand blade and, with a roar, charged toward the Stunticon. Breakdown met Fracture half way and the two swung their weapons at each other but the two were suddenly pushed away from each other. After he skidded to a halt, Breakdown fired a missile from his shoulder turret. Fracture positioned his servos to catch it, but the missile simply bounced off him and back toward Breakdown. The Stunticon braced himself, but the missile bounced off him as well. The projectile flew into the sky before exploding.

"We can't touch metal." Fracture stated the grim observation.

"We're polarized." Breakdown added.

Steelstrike was about to remedy that, but Crossfire sucker punched her and pried the gauntlet from her. "Always leave on a high note." He preened before shifting into helicopter mode before moving to leave.

Primus, Steelstrike wished that the fliers of her team were here. "Breakdown, the gauntlet!"

The Stunticon jumped onto the gas station roof and leapt for Crossfire's helicopter mode, grabbing him. The dark blue aircraft spun around, obviously becoming unstable by the unwanted the passenger. Breakdown then tossed Crossfire at a retreating Fracture. The aircraft crashed into the fleeing purple mech, causing them both to slam into the gas station.

Steelstrike went over to retrieve the gauntlet, then the two Decepticons smirked victoriously. "Let's finish them." Breakdown gestured to where Fracture and Crossfire were.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Steelstrike playfully countered. Although she wanted nothing more than to end Crossfire's existence, now just wasn't the time. That day will come soon.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shortly after Breakdown and Steelstrike came back, Knockout was horrified by the dirt and grime he saw on his friend's frames, so he did what he was best; he polished Breakdown and Steelstrike's armor, giving them both a nice, pristine shine, much to their protests.

At the moment, Steelstrike handed the gauntlet over to Shockwave. "An early Christmas present, but…" Breakdown began.

"Indoor use would not be a good idea." Steelstrike finished as Breakdown handed Miko her phone.

"Ew! They even finish each other's sentences." Miko gagged.

"Hey, Miko! Check it out! New battle scars!" Breakdown pointed to the scar on his shoulder. Miko smiled and took a picture of it.

"Steelstrike! Hey!" Jack said as he came over, but was stopped by his mother.

"Let the adults talk." June said before taking a few steps forward. "Steelstrike, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" The two wheeler asked, surprised.

"I worry, especially when I feel like I can't control things, which, with a teenager, is all the time." Steelstrike smiled in understanding. She knows enough about human adolescence. "Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left us, and I guess it's just… hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean, I knew it would happen someday, but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for." She finished.

"I think we've all been guilty of staying attached to the way things were." Steelstrike said, smiling.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber patiently waited for Fracture's return, with the polarity gauntlet. She envisioned wielding the device, using its power to crush Megatron and the Decepticons, tossing them around magnetically, welding them together, or apply enough magnetic pressure to reduce her oldest enemy into a ball.

But that was not to be. Fracture walked into the command bridge, being escorted by four Vehicons. "Fracture, you dare return to me empty handed?!" Shadowsaber demanded fiercely. If looks could kill, Fracture would be one with the Allspark right now.

"No, Lady Shadowsaber." Fracture said before turning around, revealing a dazed Crossfire.

Shadowsaber's blood red optics briefly widened in surprise, then her lip components curved into a menacing smile. "Crossfire. It's been a long time."

Crossfire put on his best fake smile. Mentally, he was scowling. This was the last place and situation he wanted to be in. His mission of what was supposed to be a simple retrieval had gone so far south he's now in the clutches of someone who demands complete and total obedience.

"Lady Shadowsaber, I would be most honored to serve you once more." Crossfire forced himself to say the words.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	19. Rock Bottom

**Helloooooooooooooooo my friends! I present to you chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Abandoned Energon Mine**_

It was a sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. Right now, Jack and Miko were atop a rock formation in front of a cave, the former sitting down with his hands behind his head, the latter pacing back and forth impatiently. "We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but I see is rock." Miko grumbled.

Jack yawned before speaking. "Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for two hours."

"Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked

"Uh…" Jack trailed off.

"Forever! And it's their only U.S. date!" Miko exclaimed. Slash Monkey is her favorite rock band and she has waited her entire life to go to one of their live performances.

"There's a shock." Jack commented sarcastically. "I mean, who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

The sounds of metallic footsteps brought both Jack and Miko's attention to the cave entrance. Breakdown and Valkyrie stepped out of the cave, the former holding a scanning device in his servo. They were here because Shockwave had detected an energon signal. Normally, Steelstrike would be the one to accompany Jack here, since he and Miko were given the all clear by Megatron, but the silver two wheeler had a routine patrol to go on. Valkyrie assured Steelstrike that she would keep Jack safe in the event of a crisis.

"Just by looking inside, the whole cave's been stripped." Valkyrie said as she and Breakdown came into the open.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, and it's definitely energon." Breakdown retorted after double checking his device. It was certainly detecting an energon signal.

"Whoa!" Miko whispered, shooting Jack a quick glance. The older boy instantly knew what she was up to.

"It makes no sense." Valkyrie was trying to wrap her processor around this. "From what I understand, this operation's been abandoned four, five years, and Structs are the type that don't leave energon behind."

"Uh, guys?" Jack got the attention of both Decepticons. Not even looking, he pointed to the cave, and the cybertronians saw Miko running inside.

"Cool!" She yelled.

"She went in. Unbelievable." Valkyrie expressed, shaking her helm in disbelief.

"Really? Have you met her?" Jack asked the female Seeker. He would have thought Valkyrie would know about Miko's bold antics by now.

Breakdown groaned. "Miko, get back here!" He yelled before running into the cave.

Jack then looked at Valkyrie. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't interested in taking a look around. "It would kind of interesting to see. You know, if it were…"

"Safe?" Valkyrie finished, walking up to Jack. "A stripped mine can be dangerously unstable, Jack."

"I promise to step lightly." Jack assured the red and gold femme.

Valkyrie debated with herself, then gave in. "Okay, but don't tell your mom or Steelstrike. She'll have my helm if she finds out."

Jack chuckled a bit before they walked inside. But shortly after they did so, a ground bridge vortex opened, and out came the two highest ranking members of the Destructicons.

Steeljaw felt a shiver go down his spinal cable. This mine was part of his backup plan in the event he ever had to go on his own. So why is it that Shadowsaber and him are here? For what purpose? Did Shadowsaber know about what he left in this mine? He suspected it was the last. But as usual, Steeljaw retained his calm demeanor. "Lady Shadowsaber, I'm afraid I am at a loss. What are we doing?" Shadowsaber didn't even bother answering his question and walked forward, intending to go inside, unware of the Decepticons already in. "Every trace of energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left."

"Indulge me, Steeljaw, won't you?" Shadowsaber spoke, not stopping in her walk. She knew Steeljaw would follow her in.

Inside the mine, Breakdown was still looking for a rouge Miko. He entered a large chamber, and his scanning device was emitting a light, illuminating the darkness of the cave. "Miko?!" Breakdown called out, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Mi-"

"Check it out!" Miko yelled out, and Breakdown snapped his helm in her direction. "Now this would make an awesome rehearsal space!" Her arms gestured to the chamber in an arch. "Hello!" Her voice echoed loudly throughout the chamber. "Hello Cleveland! Are you ready to rock?! Whoo-hoo-ow!"

Breakdown looked at her for a bit before placing a digit on his com link. "Valkyrie…"

In another part of the cave, Jack and Valkyrie were walking through one of the cavern's narrow hallways when the female Seeker received Breakdown's transmission. _"Do you read?"_

Valkyrie placed a digit on her com link. "B.D.? Breakdown, do you read?" Static greeted her instead. "Scrap." She muttered before her optics roamed the hallway. "Seems like the mineral composition in here is messing with the com link." She stated. This would definitely cut their tour of the cave short.

Meanwhile in their chamber, Breakdown removed his digit from his com link. "Okay, maybe the acoustics aren't perfect." Miko mused.

Breakdown sighed before looking at the device in his other servo. "Well, we're here. Shockwave's definitely gonna want a sample for his research." Breakdown mused before approaching a rock formation. As he got closer to it, the beeping on the device increased in speed and volume. He placed the device in his subspace before converting his servo into a hammer and then began to smash the rock formation, careful to not cause a cave in.

Elsewhere in the cave, Shadowsaber and Steeljaw entered another chamber, one that had sunlight shining in. Both Destructicons paused in their walk when three cybertronian heavy duty drilling vehicles came into view. Both saw them and their perspectives were quite different. One found the evidence of treason she was looking for, and the other saw this as his survival plan.

"How intriguing." Shadowsaber said to her second in command, already knowing she would find this.

Steeljaw kept up his calm demeanor and walked ahead. After he studied the vehicles, he then turned back to his leader, a lie already gracing his mouth. "If I recall correctly, this cave was part of a six mine operation I was overseeing during your interstellar travels. I had resources from four of those mines to better exploit the other two more efficiently. These drills obviously aren't broken, given their rather good condition. It seems like they were accidentally left behind."

Shadowsaber wasn't convinced. "Really?" She then slammed her servo into the rock wall to her right, and pulled out a chunk of raw energon. "Every trace of energon extracted?" She spitefully quoted his words from earlier.

Steeljaw simply studied the energon in his leader's servo, keeping up appearances. "Well, seems like I pulled them out of here too soon."

Shadowsaber snarled before dropping the energon onto the ground and crushed it with her pede. "That is your excuse?! You don't think I know about you hoarding a supply of energon for yourself?!"

Steeljaw scowled at her, unfazed by the ferocity in her tone. "I gave you answer for your question! What more do you want me to say?!"

"Do not take me for a fool, Steeljaw!" Shadowsaber roared. Steeljaw stood his ground, even as the blood red femme approached him menacingly. He was not going to be intimidated. "I have been wise to your transgressions from the start. Not only did you take the dark energon from my chest, in a failed attempt to snuff of my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it! It's no secret that Starscream shot your arm off, an arm that you have replaced."

"So, you know about that." Steeljaw said, still standing strong.

"Like his brother, Betawave is quite gifted at surveillance." Shadowsaber replied. "The point is, Steeljaw. Despite your treasonous deeds, I've allowed you to carry this long because I took amusement in your failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable." She converted her servo into a blaster and took aim. "You've hit rock bottom." The weapon charged loudly.

"So, this was your plan all along." Steeljaw began. "You never wanted to look into anything. That was just a cover for what you really had planned. Well, if this is indeed the end of me, mind answering me one last question?"

"Very well, Steeljaw. I'll humor you."

"Why here?" Shadowsaber raised an optic ridge at the question. "Why here of all places? You could have ended me back on the ship, in front of everyone, letting them know that you're not to be trifled with. But you didn't."

But before Steeljaw could say anything else, he caught a small form in the corner of his optic. He snapped his helm to the right, and saw Jack, looking like a deer in headlights. In that hallway, Valkyrie became confused as to why he suddenly stopped. So, when she looked into that chamber, her spark skipped a beat when she saw not only the Destructicon second in command, but also the Big Bag Struct herself. The red and gold Seeker knew a fight was about to take place.

Shadowsaber saw Steeljaw snapped helm in a different direction and turned that way as well, to see one of the Decepticon's humans and the one known as Valkyrie. Shadowsaber was caught off guard for a moment, then decided that eliminating them was the bigger priority. With a roar, Shadowsaber fired. Jack's life flashed before his eyes, but before the laser bolt could hit him, Valkyrie grabbed him and ducked behind a large pillar just before the laser bolt struck where Jack originally was.

"Stay down!" Valkyrie told Jack as she converted her servo in a blaster.

She peaked out, only duck back behind the wall when Shadowsaber fired again. The Destructicon warmonger continued firing, then took a few steps forward. During this, Steeljaw looked at the tunnel which he and Shadowsaber came from, then back at his leader. Smirking, Steeljaw took off in a sprint, leaving Shadowsaber to deal with the enemy.

But the blood red femme noticed the fleeing wolf like mech, and she snarled as she looked sideways. "Steeljaw, you dare abandon me?!" With a roar of anger, Shadowsaber changed targets and aimed her weapon at the tunnel she came from and fired, fully intending to end that traitorous mutt for good.

In that tunnel, Steeljaw shifted into vehicle mode and swerved around to avoid being hit by the many laser bolts coming his way.

Seeing that Shadowsaber was distracted, Valkyrie readied herself, then bolted out of cover and shot at Shadowsaber's back. Getting the larger femme's attention, Shadowsaber spun around and took aim, but Valkyrie shot at Shadowsaber's blaster arm until it shot up at a stalactite in the ceiling.

The large rock could not take any more shots and came loose, falling right on top of Shadowsaber. But this also came with a deadly side effect. The floor began to split apart, the ceiling came crumbling down, signaling the beginning of the cave in. "Scrap!" Valkyrie cursed. She darted back for Jack, but the floor beneath her gave out, and soon both Jack and Valkyrie fell into the depths below.

In their chamber, Breakdown eyed the area as it came apart and groaned grimly. Miko looked around fearfully and to her horror, a pillar came loose, falling onto the floor. Miko covered her head with her arms and braced herself. But Breakdown crouched above her, taking the brunt of any loose rocks that came down, shielding the young girl.

Steeljaw was driving full speed, zig zagging around to avoid any and all wayward rocks and as he sped for the cave entrance. A rock hit his vehicle mode roof, but he shrugged it off. He was almost out of the cave. But another rock, a larger one, hit him on the hood, causing him to spin out of control. He shifted into bipedal and roughly landed on the ground. "What? NOOOOOOOOOO!" His distraught voice boomed in an echo as rocks piled on top of him and at the cave entrance.

In a different part of the cave, Jack emerged from the rubble, covered in dirt and grime. He felt a bit dazed as well. He wobbled down onto the cave floor. "Valkyrie?! Valkyrie?!" No response. "Oh, scrap." He murmured in dismay. He almost wanted to blame Miko for this predicament, but he had no right to do so this time since he wanted to take a look inside. Spotting a hole leading into another chamber, Jack walked toward it in search of his companions.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the cave, Miko stood up, coughing and relieved that she was unharmed. "Did I do that?" Breakdown asked.

"Don't think so." Miko answered as she walked forward.

"You okay?" Breakdown asked another question.

"Natch. What about you?" Miko inquired as she turned around, and was surprised to see Breakdown holding up an extremely large rock in his servos.

"Peachy." He answered sarcastically.

"Whoa." Miko breathed in awe. Breakdown's like Hercules right now.

"Don't you worry, Miko. I got it handled." Breakdown assured her. But for how long? He wasn't sure.

"What do you think caused the cave in?" Miko answered.

Breakdown sighed. "No idea. Let's just hope Valkyrie and Jack are okay, 'cause we could definitely use some help."

"Just keep raising that roof, Breakie. I'll get us out of here." Miko pointed a thumb at herself before walking over to the rubble. She then started to remove rocks to clear a path. Breakdown was just hoping to Primus that she wasn't going to cause another disaster, and that Valkyrie and Jack would find them soon.

Outside at the entrance, a clawed servo burst of the rubble. Soon enough, Steeljaw emerged from what would have been his cavernous tomb. He took a few shaky steps forward before coughing up the dust in his intake fans. He turned around and saw the collapsed cave entrance, and smiled sinisterly. He thought of that wretched Valkyrie and that blasted Shadowsaber trapped underneath, where as he made it out. The thought of it made him laugh in maniacal glee. "Predictable, my lady? Is that what you call me? But now who's hit rock bottom?" He then cupped a servo next to his wolf like audio receptor. "Oh, what's that? Could you say that again? Because it's kind of hard to hear you when you're buried beneath all that rubble!" His laughter increased as he back away. "Farewell, _Lady _Shadowsaber! May you rust in peace!"

He could already envision himself terminating Megatron and the Decepticons, ruling over Earth and its pathetic denizens. Then, he'll rally any scattered troops across the galaxy, crush those that didn't approve of him as Supreme Overlord of all Destruticons, then conquer the galaxy, and eventually, the universe.

But when Steeljaw was about to transform and drive off, a grim realization made him freeze in his tracks. He had already been in this position before. A position where he thought his reign was secure, only for Shadowsaber to return from the grave and beat him an inch away from death. Shadowsaber had survived a ground bridge explosion while being microns away from the point of detonation. A cave in won't put her down.

"But, you have survived much worse than a cave in. If and when you manage to free yourself, you'll blame for this setback. And you won't rest until you snuffed my spark." His optics widened when a another thought struck him. "Or even worse, your blind followers will come searching for you. And take credit for your rescue, credit that could rightfully be mine!" He loved doing things that would improve his reputation. He'll begrudgingly use this opportunity to try and improve his reputation. With a beastly growl, he looked up to the dusk sky. "SHADOWSABER!" With that outburst, Steeljaw went back into the mine.

Inside the mine, Jack was still searching for his companions. At the same time, he was alert. Shadowsaber and Steeljaw could be anywhere within, and Jack was just hoping he wouldn't come across either of them. "Valkyrie?! Breakdown?! Miko?!" He called out for his friends, his voicing echoing about. Of course, there was no answer.

Jack began to fear the worst. No! He could not think that like. He had to believe they were still alive and hopefully close before. He was startled out of his musings when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see a cybertronian drilling vehicle, in- tact no less. Or so it appeared to be. "Well, that could come in handy." He smiled before walking over.

He didn't know how to operate it, but he was confident that he would figure it out. Maybe it comes with an operator manual?

Jack then climbed onto the machinery and stood on the operating console. He didn't know how to start this thing up. Taking a gamble, he leaned down and pressed three buttons before pressing down on the middle button. To his relief, the console and the screen came online. Jack clenched his hand in pride as the drill itself came to life, the blades rotating fast. "Mobilize." He quoted Megatron. Not long in his journey Jack noticed a dim light up ahead. He steered the drill in that and created a hole. He backed the machine up and turned it so he could look down into the hole he created. He almost yelled out in surprise when a pair of blood red optics gazed at him from the other end. His worst fear came true. Somewhat.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Shadowsaber mused dryly. She was pinned in rubble, and could only stare out in one direction. Jack took a few steps back in the drill. "If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity then right… now." Jack looked left, then right, then back at the trapped femme. "Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day! Megatron would." She taunted, wanting to get a reaction out of the boy. Imagine that, she could possibly meet her end right here and now. Eons of battling Megatron and the Decepticons, she would be defeated not by her oldest enemy, but by a human. Irony.

Jack knew that Megatron would never strike down a crippled opponent, even if that opponent would be Shadowsaber. He was above that. The boy then realized this what she wanted. And he wasn't going to do it. "No he wouldn't, not like this." With that said, Jack steered the drill off in a different direction in search of his friends, not even glancing back.

"I'll be sure to tell Megatron about our little chat, THE DAY I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!" Shadowsaber roared the last part, feeling the humiliation of being disregarded like that. Her optics darted left to right, then with a grunt, she continued to free herself.

In their part of the cave, Miko was still removing small rocks, and Breakdown was still holding up the rock in his servos. Miko at been at this for a while, and her strength was starting to fade. At the moment, Miko lifted up another rock and started to walk backwards, only to drop the rock and fall on her rear. "Miko!" Breakdown yelled in concern.

She sighed tiredly. "I'm feeling strong! _Sigh._"

Breakdown knew that wasn't the case. "No, you're definitely not." He said.

"I just need to rest for a second. That's all." Miko groaned as she stood up on trembling legs, only to fall back down onto the ground, using her hands to support herself.

Breakdown brought up a pressing matter. "Miko, you need to listen to me. There's no fresh air down here. If you use up the oxygen too fast…"

Miko's eyes widened in horror. "We could suffocate!"

Breakdown shook his helm. "Not we, Miko, you! Decepticons don't need to breath, remember?"

Miko then remembered the space bridge event. "Right! Smack down in outer space." She chuckled. "That was cool!" She then groan, throwing her hands onto the ground. "Okay. What if I just slowed down, breathed… less…" She then crawled over and resumed trying to clear a path out, much to Breakdown's alarm.

"No, you need to stop, now." The Stunticon said.

"I can't, Breakie." Miko countered. "I have to get you out of here." She then tried to lift up another rock, but instead leaned back on another, releasing a tired sigh.

"Miko, please, don't worry about me." Breakdown pleaded as the metal in his arms creaked. "I'm fine."

The situation was worsening by the second. Miko could suffocate, and Breakdown could feel his strength fading. But then he lifted his helm up when he heard a familiar noise. He listened to it for a few more seconds. "Do you hear?" He asked Miko.

"Sounds like…" Miko trailed off tiredly.

"Drilling!" Breakdown exclaimed, his hopes rising. "Gotta be Valkyrie and Jack." He then came up with an idea on how to possibly get their attention.

"We're in… here! Here!" Miko weakly called out.

"Miko, grab a rock and bang it on my foot. Can you do that?" Breakdown knew it was time to put his plan into motion.

Miko looked up at him, then moved to stand up and lifted up a rock. She then trudged over to Breakdown. She stopped just short of his pede before looking at him with concerned eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Breakdown chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm tougher then I look. Knockout can confirm that. Now, give it all you got."

Miko took that as the green light and then started hitting Breakdown's pede with the rock, making a loud thudding sound with every hit. "That a girl." Breakdown encouraged after the twentieth hit.

Miko hit him again before slumping down onto her knees, nearing exhaustion. She was startled when the sound of metal groaning and hissing filled the air. "What was that?" She wearily demanded.

"Nothing. Go on. Keep hitting me." Breakdown didn't want her to worry about his condition. He looked at his left arm, and saw it was starting to shake.

Miko backed up and looked around in alarm, then back at the Stunticon. "Breakdown, what's happening? Tell me!"

Breakdown sighed grimly. "My arms… they're starting to give."

Miko's eyes widened in horror and her mouth gaped. "Does it hurt?" She asked worryingly.

Breakdown grunted. "A little." He looked at his right arm and it made a metallic thud sound.

"Breakdown!" Miko shouted.

"Help's on the way." The Stunticon said as the drilling sound continued. "We just need to guide them here. Now hit me again." The young girl hesitated. "Miko, do it!"

Reluctantly, Miko came forward and picked up the rock she left on Breakdown's pede before hitting him to create the thud sound. She hit him again before sinking to her knees with a whimper. Her energy was just about depleted. Breakdown's optics roamed around the chamber, determining if the drilling sound was nearing or not. "They any closer?"

"I can't tell." Miko began as she walked away from Breakdown's pede. "The sound is all-" She fell to the ground. "Freaky in here." She finished.

Suddenly, thudding sounds came from the other side of the wall, and rocks began to shift. Miko gasped happily and Breakdown looked toward the direction of where the sound was coming from with hope in his optics. Someone was definitely trying to get through. "Oh yeah!" Breakdown crooned.

"Valkyrie found us!" Miko exclaimed happily.

The wall came down, and Miko and Breakdown's hopes were shot down when a familiar laughter reached their ears. "Put any doubt you have of my loyalty to the side…" Steeljaw began as he peaked through the hole he created, but cut himself short when he saw it wasn't Shadowsaber he stumbled upon.

"What's he doing down here?!" Miko demanded.

"Miko, get behind me. NOW!" Breakdown ordered. He couldn't move, so Steeljaw had the advantage.

The wolf like mech finished tearing down the wall and entered the chamber. It seems fate was smiling down on him. "Well, well. If it isn't Breakdown and his little pet human." Steeljaw gloated. "My, looks like someone has their hands full now." He teased after he saw Breakdown's predicament.

"Do whatever you want to me, Steeljaw, but let the human go!" Breakdown shouted hostilely.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Miko declared.

"Looks like someone wants to stay." Steeljaw observed as he leaned to grab Miko, but the young girl ducked behind the Stunticon's pede.

"Steeljaw, don't push me!" Breakdown warned as the wolf like mech began to circle around him.

"You like playing with the big bots, don't you, little girl?" Steeljaw cooed maliciously to Miko.

Miko was attempting to catch her breath. Removing all those rocks and hitting Breakdown's pede had taken a toll on her. She panted before turning around and yelped in surprise when she saw Steeljaw reaching down to grab her. The wolf like mech chuckled sinisterly as he brought his clawed servo closer, but Breakdown used the back of his pede to kick Steeljaw in the face plate, sending him crashing into a rock pile. Breakdown groaned more. His strength was on the verge of failing him.

Steeljaw growled as he stood up, hatred burning in his yellow optics. "You're going to pay for that, Decepticon! I'll-"

"What!?" Breakdown cut him off with a snarl. "You'll what? Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us?!" He then turned his attention to Miko. "Run, Miko!" The young girl shook her head and hugged the side of Breakdown's pede.

"Yes, Miko. Run." Steeljaw taunted, a predatory gleam in his optics. "I would love to see you try. I really would."

But the sound of drilling made the wolf like mech look around. Without warning, a drilling vehicle cut through the wall and painfully knocked Steeljaw out of the way. Breakdown looked at the machine and saw Jack running to the side. "Jack, get Miko out of here, now!" The Stunticon ordered.

Jack hopped down onto the tread cover and held his hand out for Miko. The young girl looked back at Breakdown, who was straining more. "Come on, come on!" Jack shouted in a rushed manner. Steeljaw could recover at any second, or worst case scenario, Shadowsaber could stumble upon them.

"Run, Miko!" Breakdown hollered.

Tears spilled from Miko's eyes and her lips trembled. Reluctantly, Miko grabbed hold of Jack's hand and the boy lifted her onto the drilling machine. "We can't leave Breakdown!" Miko cried.

Steeljaw recovered and watched the drill move backwards and out the way it came. He stared after it until it was out of sight before turning to Breakdown. "And then there were two." He growled in a vengeful tone.

Out in the passage, the drill made its way out. "Valkyrie will save him, won't she?!" Miko cried out.

"You and I just need to find a way out of here before Shadowsaber digs herself free." Jack said grimly before moving to operate the drill.

"Shadowsaber's here too?!" Miko shrieked in horror.

The drill moved forward, but didn't get far when a form emerged from the darkness, causing both Jack and Miko to gasp.

Meanwhile, Steeljaw chuckled at the sight of the struggling Breakdown "If you think I'm gonna beg for mercy, Steeljaw, guess again." The Stunticon spat venomously.

Steeljaw smiled evilly, clearly unfazed by Breakdown's tone. "Well, as much as I would enjoy hearing that, you're more valuable to me alive." The wolf like mech then placed a clawed digit underneath Breakdown's chin plate. "Just imagine Shadowsaber's gratitude when I not only get her out of here, but deliver a Decepticon. I do think that will restore my reputation very nicely." Steeljaw then slid his digit roughly away from Breakdown's chin plate, causing sparks to fly.

But before anything else could happen, the sound of a blaster charging up made Steeljaw freeze. Then, slowly, he turned around and was met by a blaster to his face plate. "Don't twitch, Steeljaw." Valkyrie warned. Normally, if this was any other situation, Steeljaw would fight back, but he knew that one wrong move in here and it's over. The female Seeker then turned her attention to the Stunticon. "Hey, B.D." She smiled.

"Hey, Valk." Breakdown said, relief flowing through him.

"Raise your hands." Valkyrie ordered. Steeljaw glared at her, but did as he was told.

Outside, Valkyrie flew out of the cave, shifted into bipedal mode in midair and landed on the ground. Breakdown drove out of the cave and pulled up next to the red and gold femme. Both his doors opened, and Jack and Miko climbed out, allowing the Stunticon to transform.

"We could finish them both, here and now." Valkyrie said, eyeing the cave.

"Too bad Starscream isn't here." Breakdown grumbled, banging his servos together.

Jack and Miko took a few steps forward. "Would Megatron… finish them?" The boy asked.

Valkyrie sighed. "No, he wouldn't. Not like this."

"But Megatron wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko asked.

"Let's go home." Breakdown said, knowing that Knockout was going to polish him and Valkyrie senseless.

The female Seeker stared at the cave. Both Shadowsaber and Steeljaw had caused so much pain and suffering during the war. They deserved to be punished for everything they had done. But Valkyrie knew that if they end the two Destructicons as they are right now, she would be failing Megatron and the morals of the Decepticons. With a dejected sigh, Valkyrie walked off.

Inside the cave, Steeljaw had taken Breakdown's place in holding up the ceiling. The wolf like mech released a strained growl, feeling anger towards Valkyrie and Breakdown. Movement to his left caught his optic. He snapped his helm in that direction and saw Shadowsaber alive, unsurprisingly. "I knew this cave in wouldn't put you down." Steeljaw remarked. Shadowsaber simply stared at him. "Well, if you're gonna finish me, get on with it." He growled.

But to Steeljaw's surprise, Shadowsaber simply smiled, darkly. "And why would I do that?" She asked. "You still have your uses." She finished grimly. She would allow Steeljaw to live, for now.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	20. Partners

**Helloooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Things onboard the Destructicon warship have been unusually quiet since Shadowsaber and Steeljaw returned from the mine. Of course, the crew had wondered what happened between them, but no one dared to ask. And as usual, the tension between Shadowsaber and Steeljaw remained.

At the moment, Steeljaw was in the break room, about to give a well planned out speech to Betawave, Burnout, Glowstrike, Saberhorn, Underbite, Fracture, and Thunderhoof. "I've been a fool, made many mistakes, monumental ones. I have now come to the realization that not everyone is destined to be a leader. And that would apply in my case. But, I've made peace with that. I now understand what my place is meant to be. What it was always meant to be. My place at Shadowsaber's side, as her loyal second in command. Thank you for listening, all of you." With that said, Steeljaw took his leave from the break room.

Instantly after the doors closed, the occupants in the room turned to each other. "Well, looks like he's finally given up." Burnout spoke first, smirking.

"Oh please." Glowstrike scoffed, waving a dismissive servo. She did not at all buy the wolf like mech's little speech. "Steeljaw has been plotting to overthrow Shadowsaber for eons. Why would he stop now?"

"Maybe whatever happened in the mine fixed something in that head of his." Underbite mused, chuckling.

"Or maybe cuz it's because all them beatin's Shadowsaber gives him." Thunderhoof added.

"It's most likely what Underbite said, whatever happened in that mine." Fracture said.

"I suppose we'll find out in good time if Steeljaw intends to keep his new vow of loyalty." Saberhorn thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Steeljaw walked through the command bridge doors and stopped in his tracks, staring at something he didn't expect.

Shadowsaber and Crossfire, talking to each other about something. "Is this true?" Shadowsaber demanded, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Steeljaw never mentioned it, Lady Shadowsaber." Crossfire responded, seemingly unfazed by the anger in the femme's voice.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into dust." Shadowsaber said, clenching a servo.

Steeljaw mimicked a cough, getting their attention. "Steeljaw." Shadowsaber growled, glaring at him.

The wolf like mech walked down the bridge. "Lady Shadowsaber, please excuse Crossfire's impertinence. Now, what was it that I allegedly failed to mention?" He asked, racing through his mind for the many deceitful deeds he had done during Shadowsaber's interstellar travels.

"The Spear." The blood red femme answered.

"Yes, what about it?" Steeljaw inquired, keeping up his calm demeanor. He was good at it.

"Eons ago, a Destructicon ship crash landed on this back water planet." Crossfire explained as he turned around and pressed a few buttons on the console pad. The screen in front of them then displayed a ship similar in design to the Prowler.

Steeljaw scoffed, already bored. "Oh please, tell me something I don't know. I was the one who scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth."

Crossfire turned back to the wolf like mech. "Then I assume you recovered the experimental prototype weapon the Spear was transporting." Steeljaw's optics widened. Experimental prototype weapon?

"Where is the crash site?" Shadowsaber asked Crossfire.

"It was never logged into the Prowler's database." The dark blue mech replied, shooting a smug grin at Steeljaw.

Shadowsaber's optics turned to her second in command, anger evident in them. "You failed to record the coordinates of a Destructicon transport?!"

Steeljaw stood his ground. "Merely an oversight, my lady. I noted the exact location of the crash site." He tapped the side of his helm.

"Then you can lead Crossfire there, so that he may retrieve the prototype for me." Shadowsaber decreed before turning to look at the screen.

"My own personal tour guide. How wonderful." Crossfire mused, looking at Steeljaw, who was giving the dark blue mech a nasty glare.

Steeljaw was not at all happy with being temporarily partnered with Crossfire. He knew how the trophy hunter operated. And Steeljaw did not like it.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The sun was setting over Jasper. At the moment, Steelstrike was on top of the base. Sometimes, she and Wildspark would come up here and gaze out into the desert scenery.

"Hey partner, one amazing view you can get from up here." Steelstrike glanced to the dusk sky. She then looked at the rock pile, a monument to Wildspark's memory. "Megatron once told me that even though you're gone, your spark can still listen, so, here I am." She paused for a moment, then began.

"Breakdown really hasn't changed much. Always eager to pound his fists into some Structs. Knockout's still sensitive about his paint job. And he's always more than happy to polish any of us when we come back from a mission." She paused to chuckle at the antics of Knockout. "Quickbolt's always ready to prove himself. Shockwave has been putting a lot of time into researching Earth. Climates, technology, you name it. Starscream's mood has brightened quite a bit since Valkyrie's arrival, I'll tell you about her in a bit. And Soundwave… well." She paused to chuckle again. "Soundwave's been himself. Same can be said for Megatron."

She paused to gather her thoughts. "We've had some new additions to our team, six to be exact. Four of them human, and the other two Cons. First off is Jack, the one Megatron assigned me to watch over. Jack and I have grown close since we met, even more so after my run in with Crossfire in the forest." She felt a surge of anger when she spoke his name, but quickly suppressed it. "Jack's… what would you expect from a human teenager." She chuckled again.

"Next up is Raf. He's quite adorable. Shockwave and Soundwave are very impressed with his computer and hacking skills, even though he's only twelve years in human age. Most interesting thing about Raf is that he can understand what Quickbolt says. The two of them together are cute." She smiled. "Next up is Miko. She's… interesting. Bold, brash, always excited to see a fight. You really have to keep an eye on her. She has a habit of following us into the ground bridge when you least expect it. It's really no surprise she and Breakdown get along so well." She chuckled again. "Then there's June, Jack's mother. She's… more or less a member of the team. She's very protective of Jack. For a while, I was annoyed by that, until June apologized shortly after Breakdown and I came back from retrieving the gauntlet."

She paused, her thoughts going to the two new Decepticons. "And now for the new Cons. First up is Valkyrie. She and Starscream knew each other back when Starscream was still leading the Seekers. Starscream was more than happy to hear from her again. The day we received Valkyrie's transmission was the most I've seen Starscream so excited. But unfortunately, the Valkyrie we picked up in Egypt was a plant, a Shifter, no less. Lucky for us, Starscream suspected something was wrong with her. And then there's Airachnid. She was onboard Crossfire's ship when it crashed." Once again, Steelstrike felt a surge of rage boiling within her. "Airachnid's interesting. She likes to mess with Knockout, and quite frankly, Breakdown and Miko find it funny." She then sighed. "If you really can hear me, Wild, we could definitely use you. It seems every day, a new Struct arrives. We're outnumbered and outgunned." She then smiled. "Yeah, I know what you'd say. 'Sounds fair'." Her servo started to tremble emotionally. "And if that's the world we live in, so be it. I just want you to know… I haven't given up." She spun around, anger on her face plate. "I'm gonna find the Struct who took you from us."

This she vows. She will not rest until she has snuffed Crossfire and the one that terminated Wildspark.

* * *

_**Crash Site**_

A ground bridge vortex opened in a large clearing within a dense forest, and out came Steeljaw and Crossfire. The latter was baffled. He had expected a crash site, not a forest. "Are you sure you remembered the location?" Crossfire demanded, suspicion in his optics.

"I'll give you the exact location of the Spear when you tell me what we're looking for." Steeljaw countered.

"That information is need to know, so tough luck." Crossfire shot back.

"You should respect me better, Crossfire. Before I joined Shadowsaber, I was leader of a pack of bandits."

"If that's supposed to impress me, know that you failed."

Steeljaw held back a growl. He was about to bring up terminating Wildspark, but refrained from doing so. Crossfire has obviously terminated Decepticons before, and wouldn't be that much of an accomplishment. Besides, the sooner this assignment was done, the sooner he doesn't have to work with the dark blue mech. "Fine, the wreckage of the Spear is just below us."

"Well then, by all means, let's find a way in." Crossfire declared.

The two mechs then walked the perimeter of the clearing. It wasn't look before they came across a rather well stacked pile of rocks. Steeljaw had done this the first time he was here to disguise the way into the wreckage below, so no humans would stumble upon them.

It didn't take Crossfire and Steeljaw long to make their way down the tunnel and into the ship itself. Crossfire took point while Steeljaw brought up the rear.

The hallways were rusted and coming apart from eons of neglect. Dust covered the walls and floor, and several objects were scattered across the floor as well. But overall, the ship was holding up just fine. "Suit yourself, I conducted a thorough sweep of this husk years ago." Steeljaw pointed out in a bored tone. He rounded the corner and saw Crossfire using the computers. "What are you doing?!"

"Accessing the cargo manifest. Like you should have done during your 'thorough' sweep." Crossfire answered in a mocking tone, not taking his optics off the screen.

"Imbecile. The Spear's systems haven't been activated for centuries. The Decepticons could detect its energy signal." Steeljaw growled.

"We can deal with them. I'm always ready for a fight," Crossfire retorted before he found what he was looking for. "Ah, there it is. Section twenty six."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Aah, that's much better." Knockout preened proudly as he ran the buffer over his finish, taking in delightful joy at seeing his pristine shine.

"You missed a spot." Airachnid teased, a smirk clear as day on her face plate. She had been watching Knockout buff himself, waiting for a chance to be playful with him.

"I did?! Where?!" Knockout exclaimed worryingly as he frantically checked over himself, then his optics widened when he realized Airachnid was teasing him. He shot the spider like femme a glare, who simply chuckled and winked at him. Breakdown snickered and Valkyrie smiled in amusement.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the console Soundwave was working at. The light blue mech typed on the digital keypad and brought up a map of the location. "Ancient Destructicon energy profile detected." Soundwave informed.

Megatron and Starscream approached Soundwave and both of them pondered of the signal suddenly coming to life. "Hmmm, key word; ancient." Starscream mused aloud.

"The past has a way of catching up with the present, Starscream." Megatron said.

* * *

_**Crash Site**_

Steeljaw and Crossfire were still traversing the halls of the Spear, following the directions the computer provided. Crossfire still took point. "Section twenty six should be right about…" Crossfire said aloud as he rounded a corner, but stopped when he was met with a dead end. "Here… well, this is a problem. The ship must have broken in half during the crash."

Steeljaw smirked. He already knew that. "Or in the air. If you actually did your research, you would know a Decepticon battalion shot the Spear out of the sky."

Crossfire whirled around, a glare on his face plate. "Where's the other half?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, that information is on a need to know basis." Steeljaw said smugly. But before he could say anything else, a net ensnared him, causing Steeljaw to tumble onto the floor, limbs stuck to his frame tightly, unable to move. "What do you think-"

"If you're trying to make me look like a fool before Shadowsaber, Steeljaw, I'm afraid that's not gonna slide by so easily." Crossfire sneered.

"Who are you to accuse me?!" Steeljaw snarled hatefully. "You're just a lowly scavenger, an opportunist!"

"Rich words coming from the mech who has repeatedly attempted to usurp Shadowsaber's rightful place." Crossfire countered, chuckling darkly. "Such irony."

"Perhaps, but I'm not that mech anymore. I now serve Shadowsaber faithfully."

Crossfire converted his servo into a sickle, and positioned it to strike Steeljaw at a moment's notice. "You're not going to serve anyone if you don't tell me where to find the other half of this ship."

Steeljaw growled. "Fine, a few miles north of here through a stone arch. Now release me!"

Crossfire walked forward, retracting his sickle as he looked back at the trapped wolf like mech. "All in good time, Steeljaw. But I might not be able to find my way back without my tour guide." With that said, Crossfire rounded the corner and disappeared, the sounds of his cackling echoed throughout the halls. He had no intention of returning.

"This isn't funny, Crossfire! Come back here and cut me loose! Crossfire, I swear, I'll rip out your eyes and make you choke on them! CROSSFIRE!" Steeljaw roared, his own booming voice reverberating throughout the halls.

Not too long after…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Starscream teased.

Steeljaw snapped his helm up and saw the Decepticons, minus Shockwave and Soundwave. "Oh, great." The wolf like mech grumbled, embarrassed that they had seen him like this.

When the Decepticons arrived, they were baffled that they had arrived at a forest clearing, not something that would blatantly give the signal off. It was Airachnid who suggested the signal may be beneath them and used her unique drilling system to tunnel the way in, creating a hole large enough for the others to climb in.

"I thought you left him in the mine?" Airachnid asked Valkyrie, confused.

The red and gold Seeker shrugged, staring at Steeljaw, ensnared in a net. "Seems like Shadowsaber still has her uses for him."

"Hang on." Breakdown cut in. "Why does this net look familiar?"

Steelstrike moved up to the front to see what going on, and instantly, her optics widened. She would recognize the design of that net anywhere. "Crossfire." She whirled around and bolted down the hall, back toward the exit.

"Steelstrike!" Megatron was surprised by how fast the two wheeler took off, and quickly followed after her, hoping he can catch her before something bad happens.

"Her obsession with Crossfire is gonna get her scrapped." Knockout commented gravely as he watched Megatron run after Steelstrike.

Breakdown grabbed the net in a rough movement and forced Steeljaw back on his pedes. "Move it." The Stunticon ordered.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Steeljaw growled in a statement.

Breakdown replied by converting his servo into a hammer and shoved the wolf like mech forward with it. "I said move it!"

Outside, Steelstrike emerged from the makeshift entrance Airachnid created and instantly deployed her blaster, scouring every direction, searching for even the slightest hint of dark blue. But it seems Crossfire was nowhere to be found. She retracted her blaster.

"Steelstrike," Came Megatron's scolding voice from behind. "You know better than to engage the enemy on your own."

The silver two wheeler whirled around to face her leader, rage on her face plate. "Not him, not after what he did to Flamewar." The memory of Crossfire plunging his sickle into her twin sister's spark chamber would haunt her for the rest of her days. "He will pay." She growled, then her facial expression softened. "… Besides, not like I found him. He's gone."

"Retribution will not bring back those who have fallen. Is that understood?" Megatron said.

Steelstrike looked away and closed her optics in emotional pain. Of course she knew that. But the extermination of Crossfire would give her a sense of peace, a sense of liberation in knowing that the one who terminated her twin was gone and unable to hurt anyone else. As long as Crossfire was out and about, Steelstrike will never feel at ease.

"Move it!" Breakdown's voice brought Steelstrike back to reality.

The Stunticon was pushing Steeljaw forward, Knockout, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Quickbolt not taking their optics off the wolf like mech. "Feels good to boss someone around, doesn't it?"

Another push from Breakdown and Steeljaw was on his knees. The wolf like mech then looked up at Megatron. "Well, Megatron. You're in luck today. Had this been any other day, I would not have talked. But I will gladly reveal where Crossfire is going."

"Is that so?" Starscream chuckled. "And what, pray tell, do you want in return?"

Steeljaw thought about it, and then it hit him. However, he hesitated, finding it very hard to say the next words. "I… want to be on your side."

The Decepticons were taken aback, sharing surprised and suspicious glances. Megatron stared down at Steeljaw, thinking deeply. No one said anything for a while.

"On _our _side?" Breakdown, Knockout, and Starscream all said at once, the three of them laughing. "Yeah right, and we've been lobbing with Unicron." Breakdown added.

"You wouldn't turn on the Structs." Airachnid noted dryly.

"I wouldn't?" Steeljaw retorted. "I'm already a traitor in Shadowsaber's eyes. That's partially the reason she tried to terminate me, so she could replace me with that scum called Crossfire. So, why not turn on them?"

Megatron then walked away, Steelstrike, Starscream, and Valkyrie going with him, leaving Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, and Quickbolt to guard the wolf like mech, weapons deployed.

Steeljaw's split from the Destructicons could prove extremely beneficial. He is second in command of the Destructicons, having knowledge of all their operations and plans. He can be an ally, but everything he's done made the Decepticons weary.

"He is telling the truth about Shadowsaber trying to scrap him. I saw it myself, Jack can confirm that as well." Valkyrie said.

Starscream's wings twitched. "You're not saying you actually _trust _Steeljaw?" He hesitantly asked.

"Trust him?" Valkyrie scoffed. "Not a chance."

"But this may be the one time our objectives align." Steelstrike cut in.

Megatron thought about the predicament. Yes, Steeljaw had valuable information that can tip the war in favor of the Decepticons, and he knew where Crossfire was headed. But at the same time, Steeljaw's sudden defection from the Destructicons could be a ploy to disguise his true actions.

After much thought and consideration, the Decepticon leader spoke. "You two are right to be weary." He referred to Starscream and Valkyrie. "But I agree with Steelstrike."

* * *

_**Second Crash Site**_

Crossfire in his AH-1 Cobra mode flew through the stone arch and through the rocky chasms until he come across the second half of the Spear. He shifted into bipedal mode in midair and landed on the ground, causing a quake. Smirking devilishly, Crossfire stood up to his full height before moving to find a way in. The inside of the ship was pretty much the same as the other half. But the dark blue mech payed little mind to it. He then scrounged through the containers of the section until he came across a tube. He ripped off the cover and tossed it aside before looking in, and he smirked gleefully. "Ah, there you are." He purred as he reached in.

Crossfire pulled his arm out and in his servo was a thin staff with two prongs. He activated the staff and it emitted a cyan glow, the two prongs rotated as well. He got what he came for. He thought about taking off with it, but he knew that wouldn't bode well for him, not when the mud ball he walks on is crawling with enemies, especially with a certain silver two wheeler out for his helm.

Outside, Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, and Airachnid arrived not too far away from the wreckage and landed near the stone arch. They waited for a few minutes, then Knockout, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Steelstrike arrived on the scene, a large trailer attached to the Stunticon, Steeljaw inside. The grounders of the team transformed and walked up to join the rest.

"Well, look at that." Knockout remarked as he took in the sight of the stone arch.

"It could still be a trap." Valkyrie reminded, not truly believing Steeljaw's words.

"Steeljaw's loyalty to Shadowsaber has always been questionable at best." Megatron began, and all optics landed on him. "If he has truly defected from the Destructicons, his knowledge of their plans and agendas can make him a valuable ally."

"You mean not permanently, right?" Breakdown started. "Like as in keys to the base and all that?"

Megatron relieved the Stunticon of his worries. "That scenario is most unlikely. Every sentient being deserves a chance for redemption."

"Even Con killers? Even Crossfire?" Steelstrike spat, sneering the name of her nemesis like it was trash.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace." Megatron concluded.

Breakdown walked over to the trailer and opened its door. "Rise and shine, Steeljaw." The Stunticon reached in and grabbed Steeljaw by the tail and roughly dragged him out of the trailer and onto the rocky ground.

"We're here. Where's the ship?" Steelstrike asked. She just couldn't wait to get her hands on that scum called Crossfire, tear him apart limb by limb. Her thirst for revenge would be quenched and then she'll focus on finding who terminated Wildspark, unaware that the one who did the deed was in front of her.

Steeljaw managed to rise to a kneeling position, his servos cuffed to his back. He looked around to ascertain their location. "It's pass the arch, among the stones. You'll know when you see it." He jerked his chin in the direction.

Megatron looked to where Steeljaw jerked his chin, then back at his team. "Steelstrike, remain here with our prisoner. The rest of you are with me." The other mechs and femmes nodded.

Steelstrike was taken aback. As they began to walk away, Steelstrike caught up to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, please." The Champion of Kaon turned to look at her. "For Flamewar." She pleaded, a matching gleam in her optics.

Megatron slightly shook his helm in disapproval. "Your desire to avenge Flamewar will only further impair your judgement. I am sorry, but this is a fight you will have to sit out." With that said, Megatron and the others walked away, leaving Steelstrike alone with Steeljaw.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now." The wolf like mech chuckled. Steelstrike ignored him and began to pace back and forth.

For a while, there was just an awkward silence between the two wheeler and the wolf like mech. What could Decepticons and Destructicons talk about when they're not too busy trying to scrap each other?

"You know, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am. Shadowsaber's the evil one." Steeljaw spoke up.

"Tell it to someone who gives a frag." Steelstrike retorted bluntly, ceasing her pacing.

"Like who? Crossfire? I would just love to get my claws into his spark chamber." Steeljaw growled, resentment darkening his tone.

"So, we can agree on one thing."

"You have absolutely no idea. He shows up attached to Fracture's back, and suddenly he acts like he runs the place. He whispered lies into Shadowsaber's ear, and plotted to take my rightful place."

"Well, he took someone close to me."

"So, he's taking credit for scrapping him now? Even though I did that."

This took Steelstrike by surprise. "Excuse me? You weren't there."

Steeljaw was confused. She wasn't talking about Wildspark? "Who are you talking about?"

"Flamewar." Steelstrike answered.

"Flamewar? Who's that?"

A grim realization washed over Steelstrike. "It was you. You terminated Wildspark!"

Steeljaw smiled sinisterly. Forget joining the Decepticons, he was going to enjoy this. "Yes I did. You should have seen the look in his eyes when I plunged my claws into his spark-"

Steeljaw didn't get to say more when he suddenly found himself on his back, Steelstrike on top of him, her wrist blade mere inches away from his throat cables. "I should end you right now!" She roared murderously, hatred burning in her optics.

"But you won't." Steeljaw said smugly, unfazed by the blade.

"How sure are you about that?" Steelstrike growled in a cold and dangerous tone.

"Because if you do, you'll be breaking your morals." Steeljaw explained in the same smug tone. Steelstrike froze, but her blade did not move away. "What would dear old Megatron say if he saw this? I imagine he'd be disappointed."

Steelstrike growled and got off Steeljaw, and latter managed to rise to a kneeling position again. Steelstrike glowered at him. She had found the one who terminated Wildspark. If she couldn't get her revenge against Crossfire, then she will have it against Steeljaw.

And so, she took out a key like object. "Wild would've given you a fighting chance."

"That won't be necessary." Unbeknownst to Steelstrike, Steeljaw had been subtly picking the lock of his stasis cuff with his index digits the entire time.

Without warning, the cuffs broke off and Steeljaw pounced on Steestrike, dragging her across the rocky ground before throwing her, sending her skidding across the ground. Steelstrike slammed into a rock painfully. "Something wrong, Steelstrike?" Steeljaw taunted maliciously. "I thought you wanted to fight." If Crossfire was going to return to Shadowsaber with a weapon, Steeljaw will top that with a deceased Decepticon.

Not too far, the other Decepticons were cautiously traversing through the canyon, weapons ready to fire at a moment's notice. Megatron and Starscream were taking point, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Quickbolt were guarding their left and right sides, and lastly, Breakdown and Knockout were bringing up the rear. "On your guard. Crossfire is known for his vicious attack methods." Megatron warned.

"Right." Breakdown and Knockout both feigned cheerfulness in their voices, the former more so since he already encountered the dark blue mech. Structs were already bad enough, and now there was yet another former associate of Lockdown among them. Anyone who was worked closely with Cybertron's most infamous bounty hunter can be considered twice as dangerous.

The group made their way through the maze of stone pillars, taking extra caution to not be caught off guard.

Finally, the second half of the Spear came into view, but the Decepticons didn't stop, knowing that their target was inside.

Crossfire peaked out from behind one of the metal struts, weapon in his servo. He was slightly surprised to see the Decepticons here. The only way they could have located this half of the ship was if Steeljaw gave them the coordinates. He didn't think the wolf like mech would crack. Or maybe Steeljaw gave them the coordinates on his own volition? No matter. It was time to give the weapon a field test.

Crossfire activated the weapon, steadied his aim, and fired at the Decepticon leader, who dodged out of the way and returned fire with the six other Decepticons. Crossfire converted his free servo into a shield and blocked some of the incoming laser bolts. Any shots by fired by Megatron Crossfire dodged, since the ex-gladiator's fusion cannon packs more of a punch then the other Decepticon weapons.

"I got him!" Breakdown shouted as he fired his shoulder turret.

Seizing the opportunity, Crossfire fired the weapon and beam hit the Stunticon, freezing him in place. "Breakdown!" Knockout shouted.

"The Immobilizer. A real nasty piece of weaponry." Crossfire crooned before firing at the remaining Decepticons.

Steelstrike swerved to the left to dodge Steeljaw's claw swipe, then used her blade to block another claw swipe. The two wheeler slashed her blade horizontally, but Steeljaw blocked it with his arm. Steelstrike flip kicked Steeljaw in the face plate. The wolf like mech released an annoyed growl before swinging his tail, hitting Steelstrike and sending the two wheeler into the air. Steeljaw lowered himself then lunged into the air, grabbing Steelstrike and tossed her down onto the ground. The two wheeler rolled out of the way before the wolf like mech could crash down her and hastily stood up. She moved left and right to avoid being hit by Steeljaw's claws, then connected her blade across the wolf like mech's face plate, causing him to stumble back a little before regaining his composure.

"You're harder to scrap then your former partner. Well, at least the one _I_ scrapped. Tell me, was Flamewar weak like Wildspark?" Steeljaw mocked.

"Just keep talking, Steeljaw." Steelstrike growled before swinging her blade with a roar.

The remaining Decepticons took cover to avoid meeting the same fate as Breakdown. Knockout made the mistake of running to get behind another rock, only for the immobilizing rays to land upon him, freezing him in place. Starscream aim his arm and fired a missile at Crossfire's direction, only for the dark blue mech to jump out of the way. Crossfire jumped onto a rock and fired the Immobilizer again, the cyan beam making a bee line for Starscream, who rolled out of the way before the ray could hit him. But what Starscream didn't count on was the weapon's impressive recharge time and was hit by the beam, becoming a statue.

"No!" Valkyrie screamed at seeing Starscream's condition. Her distraction cost her dearly and was met with the same fate as her fellow Seeker.

Airachnid fired webbing from her servo palms, hoping to ensnare Crossfire in it, but the dark blue mech dodged the substance and fired the Immobilizer. Airachnid narrowly avoided the ray. The spider like femme then fired laser bolts out of her servo palms, but the ray struck her as well.

It was just Megatron and Quickbolt left. The Decepticon leader fired upon Crossfire, who returned fire with the Immobilizer. Megatron ducked behind a stone pillar, then swiftly jumped out of cover to take aim, but Crossfire was nowhere to be seen. Quickbolt regrouped with his leader and the two looked at each other, wondering where Crossfire could have gone to.

"Hey there." The dark blue mech appeared out of nowhere and the Immobilizer's cyan beam hit Megatron, freezing the Champion of Kaon in place.

Quickbolt ran to the side while firing, causing Crossfire to do the same.

Quickbolt did not dare to stop. He knew that Crossfire had the advantage, needing only one shot to hit on him. Crossfire, on the other hand, was having the time of his life with his new toy.

The dark blue mech converted his free servo into a blaster and fired a missile, an ability he had gained when he acquired his AH-1 Cobra mode. The blast created a large dust cloud, and Crossfire shot the Immobilizer blindly into the cloud.

When the dust settled, Crossfire smirked when he saw Quickbolt, frozen in place, just like the others. "Is this all you had to offer?" Crossfire cackled mockingly. "A former Wrecker and Stunticon useful for target practice. Two Seekers who will most likely have their wings torn off in a slow and painful manner. A medic who will end up with more than a few scratches on his so called pristine finish. A spider that I will squish." Crossfire walked over to Quickbolt. "A scout who will be dismantled for spare parts." He then walked over to Megatron. "And lastly, the mighty Champion of Kaon. As a scavenger, I could take off with this little gadget. But the rewards that Shadowsaber will bestow upon me are just too enticing."

However, during his gloating, Crossfire failed to notice Quickbolt breaking his statue act. The scout stealthily made his way over to the dark blue mech. Closer and closer…

Crossfire felt a tap on his back. Baffled, he turned around, only to be met by a punch to his face plate. Crossfire fell onto the ground on his back and the Immobilizer escaped his grip flying into the air. A blue laser bolt struck it and the Immobilizer was reduced into useless fragments.

"NO!" Crossfire roared in fury. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

Quickbolt gave his answer by firing at Crossfire. The dark blue mech wanted nothing more than to tear apart the scout, but he knew it was a loss cause. Snarling, Crossfire leapt into the air, transformed into helicopter mode and flew off into the distance, already cringing at the thought of Shadowsaber's furious expression.

Steelstrike and Steeljaw were still fighting, but the latter had managed to gain the upper hand. Steeljaw kneed Steelstrike in the face plate before swiping his claws across her chest plate. Finally, Steeljaw swung his tail and Steelstrike was sent crashing down a hill, coming to a stop with a whimper.

"You should have just terminated me when you had the chance." Steeljaw taunted as he made his way over to the downed two wheeler. "Now, allow me to reunite you with your brethren." He spread his claws. Steelstrike groaned and whimpered softly. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear your last words."

"This… is… for WILDSPARK!" In a blink of an eye, Steelstrike deployed her wrist blade and delivered swift but potent blade slashes to Steeljaw's chest and face plate, unleashing a full out assault, not giving her enemy time to recover.

With a roar, Steelstrike had Steeljaw down on his back, her blade against his throat cables. "Go on! Do it! Finish me and avenge him!"

"As if I needed convincing." Steelstrike deployed her other wrist blade and raised it into the air, ready to end Steeljaw once and for all.

But when she was about to commit the deed, she looked up and saw… Quickbolt, a sad look in his optics. Taking his chance, Steeljaw kicked Steelstrike off him and shifted into alt mode. His engine revved up loudly before he took off at high speed. Quickbolt slid down the hill and lifted up Steelstrike's limp chassis.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

"YOU LEFT STEELJAW TO BE CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS?!" Shadowsaber's enraged voice thundered throughout the command bridge. "DO YOU HAVE ANY NOTION OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS?!"

The blood red femme was on the verge of tearing apart the dark blue mech that was currently kneeling before her, as well as everything and everyone around her.

"But my lady, it was because of Steeljaw's incompetence that we lost the Immobilizer." Crossfire quickly explained, trying to divert the blame away from him.

For the first time in centuries, Crossfire felt true fear flowing through him. The femme in front of him threatened to disembowel him slowly and painfully.

"I don't care about some TRINKET!" Shadowsaber bent down and roared in Crossfire's face plate. "My second in command is a prisoner of the enemy! Which means all Destructicon intelligence could be at the fingertips of THE DECEPTICONS!"

Shadowsaber was beyond furious. Steeljaw could have divulged so much information to Megatron by now. Everything was at risk, all because of the actions of a certain dark blue mech.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shortly after, Quickbolt had informed Shockwave of the situation. The scientist had sent a ground bridge to the scouts location, and he and Soundwave managed to get the frozen members of the team through the ground bridge. Shortly after, Shockwave managed to repair the Immobilizer and reversed its effects. After he was freed from the effects, Knockout immediately got to work on patching up the wounds Steelstrike had received from her fight with Steeljaw.

"At first glance, the weapon may seem beyond repair." Shockwave began.

"But it was a snap to repair." Knockout finished. "You all should be able to move fully shortly."

"And Steelstrike?" Starscream asked, knowing about the two wheeler's skirmish with the wolf like mech.

"Uh, for a two wheeler, she's quite resilient." Knockout murmured.

All optics went to Steelstrike, who was sitting on a slab, arms wrapped around her legs. She briefly glanced at them over her shoulder, then back down at the floor. "It is the external wounds that heal the quickest." Megatron stated.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on, instead I chased off any chance of us winning this war anytime soon." Steelstrike said, emotion heavy in her voice, and her frame was slightly shaking.

"Wisdom is not granted, Steelstrike, it is earned. At a cost, sometimes." Megatron reassured her.

Steelstrike simply closed her optics, too ashamed to look back at her leader. Valkyrie walked over and sat next to Steelstrike, placing a servo on the two wheeler's shoulder, hoping it provided some comfort.

* * *

_**Second Crash Site**_

Night had fallen. At the moment, Steeljaw was leaning a servo on a rock wall, his yellow optics fixed on the ground. One could only assume how long he had been there. Suddenly, a dark smile slowly crept across his face plate.

"_I have been a fool, made mistakes. Monumental ones. The biggest one? Pledging my allegiance to that mad femme. Now, I have a crystal clear understanding of my place in the universe. I stand alone, bound to no side, servant to myself, and myself alone."_

With that being said, Steeljaw transformed into alt mode. The sounds of his engine revving and tires screeching echoed throughout the chasm. He then took off at high speed, disappearing into the darkness of night without a trace. He is now without factions.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	21. New Additions

**Helloooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 21! This is the first original chapter! Not sure if I will do more of these.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Burnout, Glowstrike, Fracture, Saberhorn, Thunderhoof, Underbite, and Betawave were in the break room, the Destructicon communications officer displaying the scene unfolding in the command bridge. They wanted to be far from Shadowsaber's wrath, but they also wanted to see what was going on in there.

"_I don't care about some TRINKET!" _Shadowsaber roared in Crossfire's face plate.

"Ooooooo, someone's in trouble with the Big S." Burnout snickered, snapping his digits for emphasis.

"Let's see if she pounds him into scrap like she does with Steeljaw." Underbite added, equally amused as Burnout.

"Speaking of Steeljaw," Glowstrike began. "From what Crossfire reported, it seems he has now sided with the Decepticons." She finished.

Betawave's visor went black, then it lit up, displaying a video feed of Steelstrike and Steeljaw fighting. "Isn't that Steelstrike? The one Crossfire's out for?" Burnout asked. Betawave nodded.

"What's the deal 'tween 'em two anyway?" Thunderhoof inquired.

"Crossfire terminated Steelstrike's twin, Flamewar, I think her name was." Fracture explained.

Everyone watched as Steeljaw kicked Steelstrike off him before shifting into alt mode and took off. Betawave's visor then went blank. "You were saying something about Steeljaw joining up with the Decepticons?" Underbite said to Glowstrike, who scowled at him.

"Betawave, good chap, can you determine where Steeljaw is now?" Saberhorn, who had been quiet the entire time, asked.

Betawave's lit up again, this time displaying nine images. Eight of them were of the Destruticons, displaying a frequency next to the images of the Destructicons. The last image displayed a screen of static and a flat line frequency.

"Looks like Steeljaw found a way to kill his tracking signal." Fracture deduced, earning a nod from Betawave.

"But how?" Glowstrike asked.

"He must have damaged the insignias on his shoulders. They do come with installed trackers." Burnout explained.

"Ha! Looks like Steeljaw doesn' wanna be found." Thunderhoof chuckled.

"I say good riddance. Never did like Steeljaw." Underbite rumbled.

"No one did, Underbite." Glowstrike agreed. "But this will take a toll on our ranks. Steeljaw did hold an important position after all."

"I wonder who's gonna get a promotion." Burnout mused aloud.

"I suppose we will find out in good time." Saberhorn said.

One week after Steeljaw's disappearance, Shadowsaber had given the position of second in command to Crossfire, much to the surprise, and protests, of Burnout, Glowstrike, Underbite, and Thunderhoof. Saberhorn and Fracture wisely chose not to voice their opinions of Crossfire's promotion aloud, since Shadowsaber threatened to silence those who had protested against it with a promise of pain for questioning her.

The Prowler had seen much change. Shadowsaber knew that Steeljaw wasn't one to easily give in so easily during an interrogation, but she could not take the chance that her former second in command had not given Megatron the Prowler's frequency signal, allowing the Decepticons to raid the ship without warning. Security was increased onboard the Prowler, particularly the Energon storage vaults.

Energon mines had also seen increased security measures as well. The Decepticons would occasionally stage a mine raid and take the energon for themselves. Although the loss of a single mine was hardly a blow, Shadowsaber knew that frequent raids could eventually start to have their effects on her ranks.

As for Steeljaw, Shadowsaber had ordered for him to either be taken into custody, or be terminated on sight. She prefers the latter, as Steeljaw had been a pestering thorn in her side for eons, but not as pestering as the Decepticons.

Other than all that, things onboard the Prowler resumed as if nothing really happened. The hallways had their usual silence, which was occasionally broken by Shadowsaber's enraged yells over someone's incompetence.

* * *

_**Energon Mine**_

Within one of the larger energon mines, drones operated machinery without respite. Harvested energon crystals were neatly organized into stockpiles before being loaded into transportation equipment. Overseeing this operation was Crossfire, standing on a platform with his arms folded across his chest plate. He didn't bother to pitch in and help, he was above such menial labor. After all, that's what the drones are for.

Outside the mine, a squadron of Vehicons were patrolling the entrance, weapons deployed and ready for a potential fight. A strange clicking sound filled the air. The Vehicons powered up their weapons and took aim toward the direction. The movement's noise became louder and more frequent. An insect like hiss could be heard. Then suddenly, a red and purple crab like mech came scuttling out of the trees, then yelped when the Vehicons aimed their weapons at him.

"Don't shoot!" The mech raised his crab like claws into the air. "I'm one of you!" The Vehicons looked to the car doors protruding out of the crab like mech's back. The Destructicon insignia was embedded on both doors.

"You fool!" Another voice shrieked from within the trees.

The crab like mech winced as a red Instecticon came stomping out of the trees, a glare on his face plate. "You disgrace the colony with your actions! They could have shot you!" He smacked the top of the crab like mech, causing him to yelp in pain.

"What the frag is going on out here?" Crossfire demanded as he stepped outside. One of the drones had went in to inform the dark blue mech of the movement. He stopped when he laid his optics on the red Insecticon and the crab like mech. "Who are you two?"

"I am Inferno. The petro rat you see alongside me is Clampdown." Inferno introduced.

"Hey!" Clampdown protested, then flinched when Inferno hissed at him.

"Inferno? I've heard of you." Crossfire said. "Weren't you part of Hardshell's group before the war?"

"I was, until Hardshell made the mistake of siding with that blasted Megatron instead of Shadowsaber." Inferno explained with a sneer.

The group consisted of Kickback, Sharpshot, Inferno, and their leader Hardshell. When the war broke out, Hardshell, Sharpshot, and Kickback sided with Megatron, while Inferno joined up with Shadowsaber. This split caused a rift between Hardshell and Inferno, and the two hated each other ever since.

Crossfire raised an optic ridge, then his optics trailed over to Clampdown. "What about him?"

"Unfortunately for me, Clampdown was among the group we went with when we arrived on Earth. He was been staying with me, and he has frequently disgraced the colony!" Inferno exclaimed in disgust.

"Why am I such a disgrace to your colony?!" Clampdown shouted before Inferno backhanded him.

Crossfire chuckled at the display of force before getting to the point. "So, what brings you here?"

"It is time I continue my service to the royalty." Inferno explained before gesturing over to Clampdown. "As for him, the royalty can dismantle him for spare parts." Clampdown whimpered.

"Very well, we could always use more hands for putting down Megatron." Crossfire smiled darkly.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber stood in the command bridge, Underbite, Betawave, and Burnout were standing with her. They had received word from Crossfire about the arrival of Inferno and Clampdown at the energon mining operation he was overseeing. Shadowsaber was more accepting toward Inferno. The red Insecticon had a rather… odd personality, but he was an effective and loyal warrior. Clampdown? … not so much. Shadowsaber had never met the crab like mech, but she has heard of him, and his somewhat cowardly antics. But he was a somewhat decent combatant. But if she needs to, Shadowsaber will take great pleasure in beating Clampdown into submission, like she did with Steeljaw.

The blood red femme was brought out of her dark musings when a ground bridge portal opened and out came Crossfire, Clampdown, and Inferno. Instantly, the red Insecticon ran up and kneeled in front of Shadowsaber, bowing to her. "Royalty, I live to serve you."

"Rise, Inferno." Shadowsaber ordered, and Inferno did as he was told. "Loyalty like yours is a rare treasure."

"Heh, heh. Hey, guys, good to meet." Clampdown began, and all optics went to him. "Thanks for lettin' join up, huh? Go, Destruticons." He ceased his nervous ranting.

The others just simply stared at him. "Yeah, I'm not impressed." Burnout spoke up.

"How did you end up with him, Inferno?" Shadowsaber queried, eyeing Clampdown with disinterest.

"It is an unfortunate story, royalty." Inferno explained, glaring darkly at the crab like mech.

It was at that moment Thunderhoof entered the command bridge, returning from the assignment the new appointed second in command sent him on. "Hey, Crossfire, I'm back from the uh…" He paused to take a look at the new arrivals. When his optic landed on Clampdown, it widened in anger. "AY OH!"

"Hey, ha, ha." Clampdown chuckled nervously as he scuttled to hide behind Burnout. "How ya doing?"

"Come here, ya lying no good bag of bolts!" Thunderhoof growled as he walked toward them, but stopped when he felt a servo on his shoulder.

"I take it you two know each other?" Crossfire inquired, curious of Thunderhoof's sudden outburst.

Thunderhoof shrugged the servo off his shoulder as he turned to Crossfire. "That lowlife's the reason I wound up in prison before the war!" He explained as he stomped a pede down on the floor, causing Clampdown to flinch.

"That was a misunderstanding." The crab like mech explained as he moved to hide behind Underbite.

Thunderhoof came over and pushed Underbite out of the way, but the crab like mech then moved to hide behind Crossfire. "You cut a deal with the Elite Guard," Thunderhoof began as he walked over, pointing an accusing digit. "To keep your own shell out of prison, by tellin' 'em about MY operations! You call that a misunderstanding?!"

"Well, I was settin' 'em up for ya, Thunderhoof. Believe me." Clampdown defended.

"You better believe I'm gonna stomp you into scrap." Thunderhoof promised.

"ENOUGH!" Shadowsaber roared, and everyone, especially Clampdown, flinched at the ferocity in her tone. "This will cease now, or I will end it for both of you!"

In a phenomenal feat of self-control, Thunderhoof stayed where he was. He wanted nothing more than to tear apart the one responsible for the ruination of his great criminal empire, but he did not want to incur the wrath of Shadowsaber.

"The past is the past. Squabbling about it will not change anything." Shadowsaber began. "Thunderhoof, you are not to lay a hand on Clampdown. If you do, you will answer to me." Her optics gleamed with a promise of pain. Reluctantly, Thunderhoof nodded. Clampdown sighed in relief, flinched when Shadowsaber's glare turned to him. "As for you, Clampdown, I know of your antics. Should you foolishly decide to flee or side with Megatron, I will not rest until I make you eat your own claws. Am I clear?" Clampdown nodded fearfully. "Good. Now, Burnout, take Inferno and Clampdown to the med bay. Check them over for any injuries they may have sustained."

"Yes, Lady Shadowsaber." Burnout bowed before leaving the command bridge, Inferno and Clampdown following him out.

"Crossfire, update the logs and add our two new recruits to them." Shadowsaber added. Crossfire nodded before leaving to work on his assigned task. "Underbite, Thunderhoof, you're dismissed." The two Destruticons nodded and left.

Meanwhile in the med bay…

"Stop picking at me like that!" Inferno hissed as Burnout worked on him.

"Maybe if you stay still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" The black and red mech retorted.

"Just get it done with! The sooner my repairs are complete, the sooner I can serve the royalty!" Inferno exclaimed.

"There, done." Burnout growled after a few more minutes of repairing.

Inferno wasted no time in hopping off the berth. Burnout then went over and examined Clampdown. "Yeesh, you have more wounds then bug face does. Why is that?"

"Because he disgraces the colony!" Inferno sneered before walking out of the med bay.

Burnout watched the red Insecticon go until the doors shut. "Things are about to get interesting around here." Burnout muttered before he got to work on patching Clampdown.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


	22. TMI

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo my friends, Transformers Prime Rewritten has returned! Once again, I apologize for the long wait, went to go work on Into the Heat of War, and then I found myself missing the fun I had writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko, Breakdown, Knockout, and Shockwave were the ones having the run of the house. Megatron, Starscream, Quickbolt, Soundwave, Valkyrie, Steelstrike, and Airachnid were out on a mission. Soundwave had detected a signal emitting from an object that could give them a much needed advantage over the Destruticons.

At the moment, Miko and Breakdown were watching a monster truck rally on the TV in the command center lounging area. Shockwave was working at the computer terminals, and Knockout… he was buffing himself, also on standby to patch up any injuries the away team may have.

On the TV screen, a blue and orange monster truck drove over a stack of cars, crushing them before landing on the dirt. "Hoo yah!" Miko hollered.

"Oh!" Breakdown added.

"Munched!" Miko shouted.

"_Give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet!" _An announcer on the TV declared.

Shockwave turned his helm toward their direction. "May I request that you lower the volume?" The scientist politely asked.

"Hey, Doc. Come check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week." Breakdown said to Knockout.

"I complied some highlights with my cellphone." Miko said as she took out her phone and held it high in the air.

Knockout paused in his buffing and came over to check out the TV screen. "Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of spectators? BRR! Honestly, Breakdown, I will never understand how you could like that sort of thing. It's a blood sport." The red medic shuddered before he walked away.

"Yeah!" Miko and Breakdown both exclaimed in excitement.

"It would have been more logical for you to assist Lord Megatron." Shockwave pointed out.

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to look for some old educational thingamabob." Breakdown waved off the scientist.

Shockwave slightly shook his helm. "The… 'thingamabob' which you refer to is a cybertronian data cylinder." The scientist then pressed down on the console.

On their TV, the screen went from a monster truck rally to a green screen displaying a cylinder. "Hey!" Miko and Breakdown whined.

"There is no telling what vast intelligence it may contain." Shockwave began before looking at the terminal screen. "During the Golden Age, dozens of data cylinders were manufactured, each containing the sum total of cybertronian knowledge on any given subject," During this, Miko yawned in boredom. ", such as stellar cartography, medicine, or ancient mythology. When the war began, I personally supervised the ejection of the cylinders into space, to keep them out of Destructicon reach. Detecting a cylinder here on Earth could provide us with a much needed advantage-"

Miko's groan cut him off. "T.M.I., dude."

"T.M.I.?" Shockwave repeated, confused.

"It's an earth saying. Short for too much information." Knockout enlightened the scientist. The medic was well versed in human phrases.

"Switch it back! I want to see what happens next!" Breakdown demanded impatiently.

Before Shockwave could do that, Starscream's voice came through the comm system, and the sounds of laser fire and fighting could be heard in the background. _"Knockout, Shockwave, it's an ambush! The objective's at risk! We need backup!"_

Miko instantly straightened in excitement before turning to her guardian. "Backup's what I'm best at." Breakdown said as he rose up and banged his servos together and made for the ground bridge tunnel.

"Go bend some fenders, Breakie." Miko cheered as she ran to the railing while Shockwave activated the ground bridge, and Breakdown ran into the tunnel.

"I have an important mission for you too, Miko." Knockout said as he came over to the girl, a mischievous smirk on his faceplate.

"You do?" Miko asked in excitement. But it instantly faded when Knockout handed her a mop. "Aaw." She groaned.

Knockout chuckled a bit before he walked away. Miko sighed again, but her head perked up when she saw the ground bridge vortex was still open. Making sure Shockwave and Knockout weren't looking, Miko dropped the mop and made a run for the tunnel, obviously not learning from past experience.

When she came out to the other side, she took in the scene unfolding before her. Megatron was fighting Burnout, Starscream against Fracture, Airachnid against Glowstrike, Valkyrie against Thunderhoof, Steelstrike against Crossfire, unsurprisingly, Quickbolt against Inferno, and Breakdown and Soundwave were dealing with some drones.

Breakdown slammed his servo into the chest plate of a drone, causing it to stagger back toward Miko. She broke into a sprint just as the Vehicon came crashing down onto the ground, and its landing made Miko's feet leave the ground for a second. Taking cover behind a rock, she panted while holding a hand to her chest. She peaked out just in time to see Quickbolt knee Inferno in the faceplate. The red Insecticon hissed in annoyance before swiping his large claws at the scout, who ducked under them. Miko then decided to peak out the other side of the rock. "Whoa." She whispered in awe as she watched Megatron and Burnout clash.

Burnout swiped his scythe in a swift horizontal angle, but Megatron brought his gladiatorial blade up and parried Burnout's scythe. The Decepticon leader then used his left servo and delivered a potent punch to his opponent, sending Burnout flying across the battlefield. "Decepticons, stand your ground! The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!" Megatron yelled before moving off to engage another enemy.

Miko eyed the large silver cylinder before her attention drifted over to the skirmish between Steelstrike and Crossfire. The silver two wheeler swerved out of the way as the dark blue mech brought his sickle down, piercing the earth instead of his intended target. Steelstrike flip kicked her nemesis in the chin plate, sending him stumbling. She then followed up with a roundhouse kick, knocking Crossfire down to the ground. Tentatively resisting the urge to give into her dark desire, Steelstrike directed her focus to the cylinder and made a run for it. But when she came into its proximity, Inferno, who had broken off from his fight with Quickbolt, fiercely tackled her away from it.

"For the colony!" The Insecticon let out a crazed shriek as he ran for the cylinder, only for Breakdown to roughly slam into Inferno, sending him flying away.

"I don't think so." The Stuniticon boasted, though his faceplate held a glare.

But before he could do anything else, Breakdown was suddenly put into a headlock. "Ay oh, say uncle. Say it!" Thunderhoof demanded. Breakdown elbowed Thunderhoof in the waist plate and flipped his arch enemy over his shoulder.

Miko sprinted across the battlefield toward the cylinder and hastily sat against it. She briefly watched the power struggle between Breakdown and Thunderhoof before pulling out her phone and dialed. "Knockout, come in!"

"_Miko?" _The red medic answered the call, surprised. _"This is an emergency channel. We need it open for the other-" _He trailed off when the realization dawned upon him. _"Wait, where are you?"_

"D'oy! I'm with the thingamabob!" Miko exclaimed as if it was obvious.

Knockout instantly knew what she was talking about. _"The data cylinder."_

"Yes! Can you bridge it out of here?" Miko hoped to God that he could. She squirmed in place as the fighting around her continued.

"_I'll send the ground bridge." _Knockout informed her.

Soon enough, Miko heard the familiar warbling of a ground bridge opening. But when she looked over the cylinder, she saw that the ground bridge was a good distance away. "Dude, can you open it any closer?!" She exclaimed.

"_Feed me coordinates." _Knockout said.

"Uh… fifty yards?" Miko guessed.

"_Coordinates! Not measurements!" _Knockout clarified.

A stray laser bolt struck the cylinder, making Miko yell out in surprise and ducked behind the cylinder. She breathed heavily before pocketing her phone and stood up. She placed both hands on the cylinder and pushed, but to no avail. She may as well be trying to move a mountain. After a few more moments of futile effort, an idea came to Miko's head. She ran away from the cylinder and then skidded to a halt once she was sure she had put enough distance between herself and the cylinder, she began to count down. "One… two…" She didn't bother counting to three and broke off into a sprint. She leaped into the air and slammed both feet into the cylinder. And it didn't bulge, and Miko fell flat on her back.

However, her kick seemed to activate it. Eight metallic flaps sprouted out, and the red spot atop the cylinder began to glow, emitting a loud humming sound. Megatron fiercely punched a Vehicon in the face plate and sent it crashing into the ground when he noticed the cylinder's activation. Breakdown, who was still in a stalemate with Thunderhoof, also noticed the cylinder… and… "Miko?" The cylinder's humming was increasing. "No!" Breakdown yelled as he broke off from his fight with Thunderhoof, but the Destructicon landed a sucker punch on Breakdown, causing the Stunticon to tumble onto the ground in front of the cylinder. Just as Breakdown lifted his helm up, a red beam shot out of the cylinder, entering Breakdown's helm. The beam faded, and Breakdown went semi- conscious.

"Breakie!" Miko shouted in worry as she ran over to him. She gripped his helm in desperation, then flinched when Burnout leaned down to lift the cylinder up.

"You really took one for the team, Breakdown. _My _team." The black and red mech gloated as a ground bridge opened up. Burnout, Fracture, and Thunderhoof ran into it and it vanished as soon as they were in. Crossfire, Glowstrike, Inferno, and the surviving Vehicons transformed and flew off into the distance.

Megatron, Starscream, Quickbolt, Soundwave, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid all rushed over to Breakdown, who was slowly getting back up. "Breakdown, are you-" Megatron began.

The Stunticon held up a servo, letting his leader know that he was alright. "I'm fine. It didn't even smart." Miko beamed happily.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko, Breakdown, Knockout, Shockwave, and Soundwave were at the base. The others had gone out on patrol, searching for any Destructicon activity that may have the cylinder, though they knew it was long shot. At the moment, Breakdown and Knockout were in the medical section of the command center, the former sitting down on a slab, a tube connected to his helm, and the latter at the medical terminals.

"I helped lose that thing, I wana help find it. I need to get back out there with Lord Megatron." Breakdown announced as he stood up from the slab, but Knockout placed a servo on his shoulder, sitting him back down.

"Ah, ah, sit your aft back down. You're under my care now, Big M said so." The red medic said. "I'm gonna run a quick scan of your neural net." Knockout concluded as he walked back over to the medical terminals.

Breakdown reached behind his helm and disconnected the tube before standing up. "Come on, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan." The Stunticon reasoned.

Miko gave her guardian a quick look over before directing her attention to Knockout. "He seems fine to me."

Knockout sighed in defeat before leaning down to grab the mop from earlier. "Well, if you want to make yourself useful, Breakdown, you can help Miko do what I asked her earlier."

The red medic handed the Stunticon the mop before walking off with a chuckle. "Aaw, he's mad with power." Miko complained.

Breakdown let out a few laughs. "Knockout can be like that sometimes. No vector squared, all right."

"What?" Miko asked, baffled. She had never heard Breakdown used those kind of words before.

Breakdown fingered the mop before twirling it in his digits. "Hey, we have any paint around here?" He asked out of the blue.

"Art project? Cool!" Miko beamed in excitement, pointing at him.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

The Destructicon warship flew high above Earth's orbit. At the moment, Shadowsaber, Burnout, Crossfire, Thunderhoof, Inferno, and Glowstrike were gathered in one of the ship's many laboratories, the data cylinder standing on the table. "What do you mean it's empty?" Shadowsaber demanded.

"Lady Shadowsaber, these cylinders are not unlike batteries." Burnout began. He then gestured to the screen behind him, which was displaying the cylinder. "The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged, which is how we located it to begin with. But now…" He then pressed the activation button, the top part of the cylinder sparked and it sizzled.

"Dead battery." Crossfire concluded.

"Did one of you bumbling imbeciles drop it?!" Shadowsaber demanded fiercely as her gaze went to each of her underlings, a dangerous gleam in her optics.

"We did no such thing, royalty." Inferno assured her.

"I's wasn' gonna touch the thing after it put the zappin' on Breakdown." Thunderhoof gave his defense.

A thought struck Glowstrike. "Wait, do you think…" The firefly femme trailed off, and all optics went to Shadowsaber.

"I know. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power." The blood red femme said with a sinister smile.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko was utterly astonished. When she and Breakdown got the paint, she didn't expect the Stunticon to immediately start painting on the walls while mumbling extremely advanced mathematics.

"Seriously, Knock. You need to see what Breakie's painting in here." The girl said to the red medic, who was currently reading a data pad.

"Hmmm, alright, show me what he's painting. Though I am a bit curious." Knockout said as he followed Miko.

"See? Did I tell you or what?" Miko said as she and Knockout watched Breakdown paint on the wall.

"The differential of one third 'R' cubed is RDRR." Breakdown mumbled as he continued to paint.

Knockout's optics widened. "By the Allspark. Shockwave, come look at this!"

The purple mech came over and stopped in his tracks upon recognizing the symbols Breakdown was painting. "That is not art. That is science." The scientist said.

Not too long after, the others had gathered around in the medical section the base. Breakdown was lying down on a slab, a tub connected to his helm.

"The hotspot you see in Breakdown's central processor is information and data, living energy." Shockwave stated. On the terminal, an image of Breakdown's mind was displayed, and the mentioned area was colored red.

"Hold on." Miko began, earning everyone's attention. "It's alive, it's on fire, and it's in Breakdown's brain?" She finished worryingly, pointing to her head for emphasis.

"Relax, Miko." Breakdown said. "The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain." He tapped the side of his helm twice. "Infinitesimal by standard neural net densities." The Stunticon's opitcs widened at his own words. "And how do I know all this?"

"Based on what we saw during the battle, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Megatron stated.

"A failsafe, clever." Starscream observed.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars." Megatron added, looking up.

"And it would have if my fat helm didn't get in the way." Breakdown joked as he stood up, tapping his helm again.

"There's something we're overlooking here." Valkyrie said, drawing everyone's attention. "Every Struct there made a grab for the cylinder, but it doesn't go off until Miko touches it?"

Of course, Shockwave had the answer to the female Seeker's question. "The data cylinders were first introduced during Cybertron's Golden Age, predating the Decepticon/Destructicon division." He pressed down on the screen and it shifted from displaying Breakdown's neural net to the cylinder.

"So in that case, it wouldn't consider anyone from Cybertron a threat." Starscream deduced.

"Correct. Only alien lifeforms such as humans could trigger the security system." Shockwave said, shooting a glance at Miko, who had her hands clasped behind her back shyly.

"**So…" **Quickbolt trailed off.

"Are we looking at genius or nonsense?" Airachnid asked, gesturing to the symbols inscribed on a nearby wall.

"Well, while I don't want to raise any and all hopes, but these look like equations…" Knockout paused for effect. "For synthetic energon."

"Synthetic energon." Starscream repeated in astonishment. Synthetic energon is an artificial variation of energon, easy to manufacture. It is more efficient than normal energon, granting those injected with it enhanced senses and strength.

"**It's our lucky day!" **Quickbolt cheered.

"We hit the jackpot?" Steelstrike asked eagerly.

"Miko, do you know what this means?" Breakdown asked her as he came over.

"Uh…" The girl trailed off.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force." The Stunitcon listed off. "With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could take care of a lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war in our favor." Megatron said.

"Or giving us the key to reviving Cybertron." Starscream added.

"We got the goods, and Shadowsaber got an empty bucket." Knockout chortled, amusement evident in his voice.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Breakdown asked, tapping his helm twice.

Not too long after, Breakdown was sitting on the floor, dipping his mop into a bucket of white paint. "Intersection of atomic coordinates indicate convergent tertiary structures…" He began as he painted on a large matte gray slab.

"Aren't you done yet?!" Miko exclaimed.

"... Resulting in in an asymmetric…" Breakdown continued.

Quickbolt, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid watched as Breakdown continued to paint. It was a very strange scene indeed. "Am I the only one who finds it weird seeing Breakdown in brainiac mode?" Steelstrike asked.

"Nope." Valkyrie and Airachnid answered at once.

"**He's like Shockwave." **Quickbolt added as Steelstrike away from the group over to the mathematic crazed Stunticon.

"Vector L1 norm squared." Breakdown finished as Steelstrike dragged the slab away.

"Break time!" Miko declared, shooting up on her feet. "How about a lightning round of TNT Street Racer 7?"

Breakdown replied by lifting mop over another grey slab. "Energon temperatures and proportions…"

"Aaaw." Miko whined.

Steelstrike and Valkyrie carried the slab over to a nearby wall, where another slab was already placed. "Got another for you boys." Valkyrie called out to Shockwave and Knockout.

Neither of the mechs in question replied. They, along with Megatron and Starscream, where gathered at the medical terminal. "This was Breakdown's neural net as you saw earlier." Shockwave began, before pressing down on the screen. "This scan was recorded mere minutes ago." On the screen, Breakdown's mind was being colored in red, signaling that the data is moving throughout his brain. "It is as we feared, the data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Breakdown's neural net."

"At first, we were hoping he was just purging the data. But he seems to be transcribing it as it…" Knockout trailed off.

"Consumes his mind." Megatron and Starscream finished grimly.

"If my prediction is accurate, when Breakdown completes the formula, his very thoughts and memories will be wiped clean." Shockwave said gravely as Valkyrie and Airachnid joined them. Breakdown will have no idea who he is, and worst of all, they will lose another member of their family.

"But if we stop him, we can say good bye to synthetic energon." Valkyrie pointed out, but she would always take saving any of her friends over saving a formula.

"You talk like we have what it takes to stop him." Knockout retorted. "It's not like we have instant access to the knowledge of the ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed, no matter the cost." Megatron declared. They had already lost Wildspark, it would devastate the team to lose another.

"If the data shot itself out of the cylinder, maybe we can somehow get it back inside." Starscream spoke up.

"One problem. How are we supposed to get the cylinder back from the Structs?" Airachnid asked.

"Shadowsaber will bring it to us." Megatron answered, and was met with four surprised looks.

A while later, Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Soundwave had departed. Breakdown, Knockout, Shockwave, and Miko remained at the base.

At the moment, Breakdown was still painting. Six other painted slabs laid nearby. Miko slowly walked up the staircase, guitar case in hand. "Coefficient quotient of the subset amplified…" Breakdown mumbled as he painted.

"You want amplified?" Miko asked as she plugged her guitar into the music amplifier.

"… Proving Brainstorm's paradox is nothing of the kind." Breakdown continued. It was at that moment Miko swung her fingers down along her guitar, emitting a loud metal music sound. Breakdown dropped the mop and covered his audio receptors. "What is that?!" The Stunticon demanded after looking at Miko.

"Metal. You love this song!" The girl answered.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Breakdown told her.

Miko groaned. "You're starting to sound just like Shockwave!"

"Who?" Breakdown asked.

Miko's eyes widened in shock and her mouth went agape. Did Breakdown forget who Shockwave is? Gently placing her guitar down on the floor, Miko ran up the stairwell and gripped the railing. "Knockout, I think Breakie's losing his mind." The red medic stiffened and remained silent. Realization dawned on Miko. "You… already know."

"Miko, we didn't want to scare you." Knockout said gently. "But don't you worry, the Big M's got something cooking in the oven."

"Megatron isn't Breakdown's doctor." Miko countered. "I just need to know, when Breakie's done spitting that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Breakdown, right?" Emotion to creep into her voice. Knockout remained silent and looked away, and Miko closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Shadowsaber stood on the command bridge, simply staring at the screen in front of her. She then heard two sets of footsteps approaching from behind. She didn't bother to turn around, she knew who was behind her. And she was seconds away from unleashing her wrath upon them, since she specifically ordered them not to show their faces around her until they have the data. "Lady Shadowsaber, we detected a familiar energy profile." Crossfire informed her as he and Thunderhoof approached her.

"The data?" Shadowsaber said in a statement, not a question.

"Breakdown must have left the shielded radius of their base. Thunderhoof and I will-" Crossfire said.

"Fail me again?" Shadowsaber cut him off as she whirled around. She then began to walk down the bridge, Crossfire and Thunderhoof moving out of her way. "I will attend to this myself."

* * *

_**The Crater**_

Shadowsaber and a squadron of Vehicons flew high in the night sky. They transformed in midair and came crashing down onto the ground. When Shadowsaber rose to her full height, she was quite surprised. "Megatron." And of course, he wasn't alone. Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Soundwave were with him. "You're definitely not the Decepticon I thought I'd find here. But let me guess, you rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data I seek." It was a trick.

Megatron took a few steps forward. "Shadowsaber, I have a proposition."

The Vehicons deployed their weapons and took aim, but Shadowsaber raised her right servo, wordlessly ordering them to stand down, for now. "You have my attention." The blood red femme said with caution and interest.

"Surrender the cylinder, and I will return it to you, fully charged." Megatron gave his terms.

Shadowsaber pulled out the object in question from her subspace. "This little trinket right here? And pray tell, what trifles did it hold that you are so eager to give away?"

"Accept my terms, and you will find out." Megatron replied simply. Shadowsaber growled lightly in response, contemplating the situation.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Breakdown was still painting on the slabs. Miko was perched on platform in front of him. "Do you remember any of the other Stunticons?" Miko asked, hoping to get her guardian out of this semi amnesic state.

"Who?" Breakdown asked, not taking his optics off his work.

"The Stunticons! Motormaster, Wildrider, Dead End, Heatseeker and all those guys, your old buddies, besides me, of course." Miko listed off. Breakdown lifted his helm up and stared at her blankly. "Oh! Do you even know who _I _am?" Miko asked.

"Of course. You're…" For the briefest second, Miko felt a small silver of hope, but it faded when Breakdown remained silent, then resumed painting once more. "…Equivalent to the flattening of the oblate spheroid to the Nth power. Internal energy of isolated E remains constant"

Knockout came over and dragged the slab away. "Keep them coming, partner." The red medic said, trying his best to keep the somberness out of his voice as he walked away with the painted slab.

Breakdown dipped the mop into the pain bucket and resumed painting once more. However, a thought struck Miko like a rock. Maybe she can rekindle Breakdown's memory by taking him to a place he loves. Making sure Knockout and Shockwave weren't around, she typed on a nearby key board and activated the ground bridge. The tunnel came alive as Miko took the mop from Breakdown's servo and ran toward the tunnel. "Come on." She called out, waving the mop. "You want to finish your formula, don't you?" Sure enough, Breakdown got up and the two went into the ground bridge.

* * *

_**The Crater**_

Shadowsaber had yet to say yes or no to Megatron's offer. The sides simply stared at each other, the tension so thick it could be cut with the dullest of knives. "Do you accept my proposition?" The Decepticon leader broke the silence.

Just as Shadowsaber was about to give her answer, a voice sounded on her com link. _"Lady Shadowsaber." _It was Crossfire.

"Give me a minute." Shadowsaber said before she walked away to hear what her second in command has to say.

"_Did you find what you were looking for?" _Crossfire asked.

"Not exactly." Shadowsaber answered cryptically, shooting a quick glance over her shoulder.

"_Well, Thunderhoof and I may have located the quarry… fully charged." _Crossfire informed.

This had Shadowsaber's attention. "Proceed." She commanded, looking at the cylinder clutched in her servo.

"_Just one problem. We don't have the cylinder." _Crossfire said.

"Then bring me the head of Breakdown." Shadowsaber growled.

* * *

_**Monster Truck Rally**_

Fortunately, the stadium was empty, and more surprisingly, there were no guards patrolling the area. At the moment, Miko and Breakdown were in the dirt pit of the stadium. "Look! You love monster trucks! Remember when we snuck after the show last week?" Miko exclaimed.

"Mass time diffusion rate squared is constant." Breakdown mumbled as he painted on the wall, like he didn't hear her speaking.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Miko asked, shoulders slumping down.

"Bell curve?" Breakdown asked, pausing in his work to look at the girl. "No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in." He then went back to work.

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashing, rocking out with Slash Monkey, helping me out with my homework?" Miko paused to let out a laugh. "You know I don't do homework. Don't you?"

Breakdown carried on, once again seemingly oblivious to her presence. "Okay, forget the past. Starting now, we can make new memories." Miko suggested.

"The cube root of the exothermic energon yield E violates Clank's law of energon conservation." Breakdown murmured.

Miko closed her eyes briefly, using all her might not to cry. "Breakdown, I know somewhere inside you will never forget me." She began as she approached Breakdown's pede. "And I just want you to know, I will always remember you." She then hugged the Stunticon's pede, hardly believing that he will soon forget who he is.

"Boo hoo! A familiar voice mocked, making Miko jump. To her alarm, she saw Thunderhoof and Crossfire at the other side of the stadium. "I'm sheddin' lubricant over here!" Thunderhoof lifted a digit and acted as if he was wiping away tears while Crossfire simply stared at Miko and Breakdown with a predatory smirk, a matching gleam in his optics.

Miko turned hastily turned her attention to Breakdown, banging a fist on his pede. "Follow me right now, or these guys are gonna… steal the formula!"

Breakdown stiffened, and Miko was more than relieved to have his attention. "My equations?"

Miko started to bolt back toward the way they came in. "Come on, come on!" She yelled as Breakdown sprinted after her.

Thunderhoof was baffled by what he just saw. "It ain't like Breakdown to run from a good ol' fight." He commented.

Crossfire leapt into the air and came down into the arena, Thunderhoof following after him. "I think our friend has had a little too much to think about lately." The dark blue mech joked darkly, seeing the incomplete equation on the wall.

* * *

_**The Crater**_

"_Lady Shadowsaber, we're good." _Crossfire informed her.

Shadowsaber cut the com and turned back to Megatron, with an evil smirk on her face plate. "Megatron, upon careful consideration," The Decepticons braced themselves, knowing what was about to happen. ", you want the cylinder? You're gonna have to take it."

Instantly, the Vehicons accompanying Shadowsaber converted their servos into weapons and began to open fire. The Decepticons retaliated, with Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Quickbolt taking cover. Megatron, Soundwave, and Airachnid remained out in the open, dodging any and all laser bolts that came their way.

* * *

_**Monster Truck Rally**_

Crossfire and Thunderhoof entered the outside truck storage, where various monster trucks in size and color were stored. Breakdown was among them, no doubt hiding in his vehicle mode to blend in. "Alright then. I so do love a hunt." Crossfire purred menacingly before he and Thunderhoof went off in different directions, searching for their target. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Crossfire called out in a taunting singsong voice, his optics roaming around the lot.

Miko was crouched up against Breakdown's back left tire, cell phone hand. Somehow, she managed to get Breakdown into vehicle mode, and now she was attempting to contact base, but all she could hear coming from her phone was static and warbling noises. "Ugh, the Structs are scrambling the signal." She groaned quietly in frustration, closing her phone.

She jumped in alarm when Breakdown spoke, loudly. "The trisector of the polygon is an integral subset."

"Shh! Quiet!" Miko shouted whispered. "And whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna if I can get far enough to call for backup."

With that said, Miko cautiously took off. She was about to emerge from out between two trucks, but went back the way she came when Crossfire came into view. The dark blue mech had decided to look for the girl, and then force her to reveal where his target was hiding. Leaning down, Crossfire slightly lifted up a monster truck to see underneath, then doing the same to the other one. Not finding his quarry, Crossfire walked off, unware that Miko was hiding within the monster truck he had lifted up. Climbing down, Miko took off again, careful to avoid the vulture like gazes of the two Destruticons.

Thunderhoof was using more violent methods to seek out his arch enemy. He would punch every monster truck he passed by, damaging them severely. "Ay yo, Breakdown." Thunderhoof said as he leaned down in front of a monster truck. "That you?" He tapped on the windshield, leaving a large hole in it. Thunderhoof then rose up and punched the truck, putting it out of commission. He then heard rapid footsetps behind him. Whirling around, Thunderhoof spotted Miko running across the lot, disappearing underneath another truck. Smirking, Thunderhoof walked over to the truck before lifting it up and threw it out of the area. But when he looked down, Miko wasn't there.

"Thunderhoof." Crossfire called out, drawing the mech's attention. "Forget the vermin. The hunt," The dark blue mech paused to take out a device from his subspace. He pressed a clawed digit down on the central button, activating it. ", is about to get interesting." He finished predatorily before walking forward.

Miko hid underneath a truck, pressing her phone to her ear, but once again, she received static.

The device in Crossfire's servo beeped loudly, and it increased as he approached a familiar blue truck. "I think I found our prey." The dark blue mech gloated.

To Crossfire's surprise, Breakdown shifted into bipedal mode, and he showed no hostilely. "En3 divided by the square root of the propulsion factor equals…" The Stunticon said as he painted across Crossfire's chest plate.

"You just painted on me." Crossfire hissed in a low, dangerous tone.

Breakdown turned around just in time to see Thunderhoof deliever a punch to his face plate, sending the Stunticon crashing into the pavement. Miko ran out from the truck she was hiding under just in time to see the scene unfolding before her. Crossfire grinned sinisterly as his clawed servo reach down and grabbed Breakdown by the throat cables, straightening his helm.

"Heads, you lose." Crossfire gloated as he converted his servo into a sickle, and the blade glistened harshly in the lamplight as he brought it closer to Breakdown's helm, aiming to sever it.

"NOO!" Miko screamed.

* * *

_**The Crater**_

The firefight raged on. Starscream and Valkyrie shot down the last standing Vehicons. Once the drones were down for the count, all optics and weapons went to Shadowsaber.

"Well, in that case, no one gets it." She said as she raised the servo which still held the cylinder. She clenched her servo, crushing the cylinder before casually dropping it. With her purpose here being fulfilled, Shadowsaber leapt into the air and converted into her cybertronian jet mode, taking off into the sky as the Decepticons glared at her retreating form.

"_Lord Megatron, Breakdown and Miko have left the base. I have their ground bridge location." _Knockout's panicked voice came through the com link.

Megatron placed a digit on his com link. "Bridge us back, immediately."

* * *

_**Monster Truck Rally**_

Crossfire's sickle came closer to Breakdown's throat cable. Knowing she had to do something, anything, Miko ran forward, grabbing a prod off the pavement. She intended to hit it against Crossfire's ped, but the dark blue mech simply moved it away, and she hit Breakdown's helm.

But suddenly, the same warbling noise the cylinder once made began to emanate from Breakdown. Without warning, his optics snapped open, glowing red. Two red beams shot out of Breakdown's optics and into the sky.

Crossfire and Thunderhoof stepped back in surprise. "What da?" Thunderhoof demanded.

"Not again!" Crossfire cursed.

Miko gasped as she took a few steps back. "I did it again?" The twin beams continued to shoot out of Breakdown's optics, their glow so bright they can be seen from miles away. After a few more seconds, the beams ceased, but Breakdown remained unconscious. "Breakdown?" Miko asked, on the verge of sobbing.

A scanning beam shot out of the device in Crossfire's servo, and it confirmed his worst fear. "Dead battery." He growled to Thunderhoof before placing the device in his subspace. He then turned to Miko with a murderous glare. "Shadowsaber's gonna have our heads for loosing that data."

"So we's gonna have to take yo head." Thunderhoof added, clenching his servos vengefully.

Miko stepped back in fear as Crossfire's clawed servo came closer to her. But then a ground bridge opened up not too far behind them, and Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Knockout came rushing out of it, all of them with their weapons at the ready.

"Or we can flee and live to fight another day." Crossfire rumbled before leaping into the air and shifted into helicopter mode before taking off. Thunderhoof rammed through a nearby wall and transformed into tractor mode and drove off, engines working overtime.

Seeing their enemies in retreat, the Decepticons retracted their weapons and turned their attention to the unconscious Breakdown and the crying Miko. "Breakdown…" She sobbed into her arms.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Breakdown was laying on the medical slab, a tube connected to his helm while the other Decepticons were gathered around. "The data has been completely purged from Breakdown's neural net, though Breakdown himself remains unresponsive." Shockwave informed, the screen on the wall displaying the Stunticon's mind, which was now completely blue.

"Because the energy took Breakdown's mind with it." Miko said, arms around her legs. "Heavenward, lost to the stars." She quoted Megatron's words from earlier. She then began to sniffle, and a few tears slid down her face. "It's my fault that you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Breakdown's gone forever."

"Miko." Starscream began softly. "It's because of your quick thinking that the formula is not in Destructicon hands."

"Breakdown would totally back that play. I know he would." Knockout added. Valkyrie placed a servo on the medic's shoulder, hoping it gave some comfort.

"It is simply too early to know the extent of his condition." Shockwave started. "Something as simple as a familiar sight, smell, or even a sound can trigger Breakdown's awakening."

Miko's head instantly perked up. Just a few minutes later, the girl plugged her guitar in, and twisted on a knob. Miko adjusted the guitar to ensure it was to her liking. Then after a few seconds, Miko scratched the picker against the strings and emitted a loud metal song, loud enough to wake anyone up. But after a few moments, Breakdown remained unresponsive. Slowly, Miko lowered her head and shoulders in emotional pain…

But suddenly, the monitors went off, and Breakdown groaned as his optics slowly opened. "Breakdown?" Miko's hopes sky rocketed.

Instantly, Breakdown's optics snapped open fully, sitting upright on the berth as he imitated the sound. "I love that song!" Knockout sighed heavily in relief while the femmes and Starscream all smirked in amusement. Then, Miko and Breakdown locked eyes to optics. "Miko?" The young girl's face lit up in happiness. Breakdown was back, all his memories in tact.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	23. Stronger, Faster

**Helloooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knockout was looking into a cybertronian microscope in the medical/science section of the command center. Shortly after what happened with Breakdown's would be amnesic incident, Knockout and Shockwave had managed to produce synthetic energon with the data Breakdown had transcribed. Since the formula is incomplete, the newly produced material needs to be tested before it could be used for essential procedures.

"Hmmm, for something unfinished, this is surprisingly stable." Knockout observed as he examined the synthetic energon.

"Hey, Knockout." Raf said, drawing the mech's attention. "Is that synthetic energon?"

"Indeed it is." Knockout confirmed as he reached over and grasped a tube containing synthetic energon. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to give it a little test run." He inserted the tube into the injector. "Care to see what happens?"

"I can watch?" Raf asked excitedly.

Knockout laughed as he inserted the injector into the test engine. "We just add some juice to this here piece of tech…" Both of them watched as the synthetic energon drained into the engine with eagerness. The engine whirred and hissed to life motor functions began to operate. "Lo and behold." Knockout preened.

"It works!" Raf exclaimed as he approached the engine. "Bolt!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses." Knockout said. "Because the formula is incomplete, we need to give it more tests before we can determine whether it's suitable or not for fuel, ammo, and medicine. Which is rather bad since our energon stockpile's nearly dried up. We've been burning through it more than usually lately, as the Structs continue to maim and grind us. The natural stuff is becoming short in supply here on Earth, and Shadowsaber seems to have her greasy claws dug deep in every deposit. But, if we can successfully cook up an artificial brand, we can make all the juice we'll ever need." He concluded.

An ominous beeping went off at the command center terminals. "Looks like more energon's on the move." Starscream observed as he, Megatron, Breakdown, Valkyrie, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Soundwave came over.

"Again?" Breakdown groaned.

Megatron stared at the mobile blue dot on the screen for a few seconds. "Their recent activity is suggesting an all too familiar pattern. The Destructicons are desperately scouting to excavate." He then took a few steps toward the ground bridge tunnel. "Decepticons…"

Before he could finish his rallying cry, Knockout spoke up. "Megatron." The Decepticon leader turned his attention to the red medic. "If any of you come back banged up, well, our energon reserves are just about finished.

Megatron nodded slightly. They could not afford to take unnecessary risks. "Understood. Soundwave, activate the ground bridge." The Decepticon in question did as he was asked. "Decepticons, mobilize!"

Eight of the Decepticons transformed and drove and flew into the portal, deactivating as soon as they were at the other side. Knockout watched as his friends went into the vortex, sighing sadly. "Even though I do plenty around here, there are times I wish I could do a whole lot more."

Then suddenly, it hit him like a rock. Knockout walked over to where the synthetic energon tubes were stored in a glass rack. Picking up the injector, Knockout lifted up one of the tubes and inserted it into the injector. Giving the tube a brief look over, Knockout then inserted the injector into his arm. Instantly, he felt the synthetic energon coursing through him like a wildfire, causing him to slightly gasp in pain, his entire frame started to tremble, and his blue optics turned green. He dropped the injector, and the glass shattered upon impact, and Knockout fell on his back with a dazed grunt, unconscious.

"Knockout?!" A small voice yelled, and Knockout slowly opened his optics. His vision at first was blurry, then it came into focus. His optics beheld Raf laying on top of him, face lined with concern. "Wake up!" Why does his voice seem louder than usual?

Knockout groaned as he began to sit up, and Raf took that as his cue to hop off the red medic. "For someone so small, you sure can be very loud." He observed as he stood up.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf said as he took a few steps back. He was startled when he heard glass break, followed by something large falling.

"I'm fine." Knockout assured the boy as he rotated his arms. "More importantly, is my finish alright?" He frantically checked himself over for any scratches on his paint job. He sighed in relief when he found none. But at the same time, he noticed that his arms and servos were moving more fluidly, and that was saying something, considering that Knockout keeps himself in the best condition he possibly can. "Actually, I feel better then fine." He moved his arms more. "I feel better than I ever have. So, did you hear from the others yet?" Raf shook his head left and right.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

Fracture, Underbite, and Clampdown were speeding through the rocky chasm in their alt modes, an energon cube strapped to the Chompazoid. Steelstrike, Quickbolt, and Breakdown were chasing after them on ground, while Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Soundwave were following above.

"Fracture! Can't we just bridge out of here?! This cube's putting some serious weight on me!" Underbite rumbled.

"Yeah, and the Decepticons are on our rears!" Clampdown added, then yelped when Fracture rammed into him.

"The longer we make our enemies chase after us, the more fuel they burn, and we win the energon race." Fracture explained before adjusting his side view mirror, and saw reinforcements coming from above. "Besides, air support's on its way."

The Vehicon flyers got into formation and fired an onslaught of missiles. Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Steelstrike swerved to avoid being hit, while the Decepticons flyers performed evasive maneuvers. Strangely enough, the missiles seemed to ignore the Decepticons and went ahead. The missiles then changed course, swerving to the sides and hit the canyon walls, causing large pieces of rock to come tumbling down. Fracture, Underbite, and Clampdown drove past as the rubble came down, blocking the path. Starscream and Valkyrie accelerated, the light of their jet engines glowing more brightly as they flew through the collapsing debris. Steelstrike, Breakdown, and Quickbolt shifted into bipedal mode, and Megatron, Airachnid, and Soundwave joined them on the ground. All of them deployed their blasters and took aim at the sky. The Vehicons flyer ignored them and flew onward, choosing to go after the Seekers.

Megatron lowered his cannon to the side and placed a digit on his com link. "Starscream, Valkyrie, fall back! You're outnumbered!"

"With all due respect, Megatron, but we're always outnumbered. We need that energon!" Starscream retorted as he and Valkyrie gained on Fracture, Underbite, and Clampdown.

"Knockout, lock onto Starscream and Valkyrie's coordinates, and prepare an emergency ground bridge." Megatron commanded. As mentioned before their departure, they could not afford to take any unnecessary risks.

"_Locked on. Starscream, Valkyrie, slow down and prepare to return home." _Knockout said through the Seekers com links.

"Save it, Knockout. We're too close." Valkyrie shot back, as the Vehicon flyers closed in on them.

"_Don't be idiots!" _Knockout shouted.

The two Seekers were just about on top of Underbite, Fracture, and Clampdown when the Vehicon flyers began shooting at them. Starscream and Valkyrie then performed evasive maneuvers, and for a good few moments, they smoothly dodged the barrage of laser bolts. But then one of the Vehicon flyers got lucky and landed a shot on Valkyrie's left wing, causing her to cry out in pain and spiral out of control. She then crashed into Starscream and the two Seekers shifted into bipedal mode in midair and they roughly and painfully crashed into the ground, skidding to a halt.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Back at base, Knockout saw that the Seekers had taken damage. This was not supposed to happen. "They're hurt." He murmured as he activated the ground bridge before turning his attention to Raf. "Man the ground bridge." With that said, Knockout transformed and drove into portal as Raf watched him go. It was at that moment Shockwave, who was in recharge, came into the command center.

"Rafael, what has transpired during my recharge?" The scientist asked the boy.

"Well, Knockout was testing some synthetic energon and then the satellite picked up some energon, so the majority of the team went to go it. Knockout then injected himself with the stuff. He's now helping Starscream and Valkyrie, it sounded like they got hurt." Raf explained.

Shockwave stared at him for a few second, processing the information he was just told. "It was not wise of Knockout to utilize himself as a test subject."

"But he said he was fine." Raf said.

"Hmmm, I suppose. But I recommend we now observe Knockout closely. Substances produced from an incomplete formula are known to have unpredictable side effects." Shockwave said, and Raf nodding in understanding.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

Starscream and Valkyrie attempted to stand up, but they were in too much pain. Managing to rise to kneeling positions, the two Seekers watched as the Vehicon flyers transformed in midair and dropped down onto the ground one by one, ensuring that Starscream and Valkyrie had no chance of escaping. Two of the drones approached the kneeling Seekers, converted their servos into blasters and took at both Decepticons. Starscream and Valkyrie glared at them defiantly, refusing to be intimidated.

Then a ground bridge portal opened high in the sky, and Knockout came driving out of it at high speed. He shifted into bipedal mode and with an uncharacteristic wary cry, he converted both servos into buzz saws and came crashing down onto one of the drones, creating a small dust cloud. When the dust lifted, Knockout lifted the drone he had slammed into and tossed it at another drone. Said drone stumbled back and didn't get the chance to recover when Knockout soared through the air, leg stretched out and kicked the drone in the chest plate, sending it flying backwards. One drone began to open fire on the red medic, but as quick as a striking viper, Knockout converted his servo into a buzz saw and lunged for the drone, severing its blaster arm before kicking the drone in the face plate. Without even looking, Knockout ducked under to dodge a laser bolt before leaping into the air diagonally and delivered a punch to the drone's face plate as he came down before shoving his buzz saw into the Vehicon's chest, finally finishing it off by slamming it into the ground. Knockout then bolted forward to engage the other drones, flawlessly dodging every laser bolt that came his way.

"Knockout?" Valkyrie whispered in astonishment while Starscream stared at his friend with wide optics. He didn't know Knockout could fight like that. As a matter of fact, Starscream has never _seen _Knockout fight like that.

Knockout leapt into the air and spun himself around, snapping his legs out and kicked a Vehicon in the face plate, and kicked another as well. Knockout landed on the ground by rolling forward and used his servos to spring off the ground, slamming both pedes into the chest plate of a drone. Knockout bounced off said drone and finished it off with another kick to the face plate. Landing on the ground, Knockout rolled to the side as a Vehicon swiped its claws at him. Seeing how its first attack missed, the drone swiped its claws again at Knockout, who simply leapt into the air and came down, grabbing the drone by the helm, then slammed it into the ground. Knockout once again leapt into the air and came down, punching the drone's helm, causing it to become slightly buried in the ground. Knockout back flipped into the air, punching the helm of a drone clean off its chassis, then kicked another drone in the face plate before soaring through the air, kneeing a charging Vehicon in the face plate.

"Looks like Knockout's upped his game." Fracture observed as he and Underbite cautiously approached the scene in their alt modes. Clampdown had long gone.

"Then let me ring his bell." Underbite rumbled menacingly.

But before either Destructicon could do anything, laser bolts came their way. Megatron, Soundwave, Quickbolt, Steelstrike, and Breakdown emerged from the other side of the rubble, weapons deployed and firing at the Vehicons. "It's gonna have to wait!" Fracture shouted as he and Underbite turned themselves around and drove off.

But out of nowhere, a familiar web like substance darted out and ensnared the energon cube atop of Underbite, pulling it off. "Hey!" The Chompazoid bellowed angrily.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Airachnid quipped from her position on the rock wall, her voice laced with a great deal of humor.

Valkyrie and Starscream groaned in pain before their optics caught a drone soaring through the air. Knockout threw another drone onto the ground before kicking the helm clean off the chassis. The red medic then jumped over the lifeless frame and rolled onto the ground. He converted his servo into a drill and diagonally leapt into the air and severed a drone's left arm. Planting a servo onto the ground, Knockout stretched out his legs and spun on his servo, potently kicking any drone that got too close to him. The drone with the severed arm screeched, but was silenced when Knockout jammed his drill into the Vehicon's spark chamber before throwing it to the side. A drone fired at Knockout as it charged toward the red medic, jumping into the air, but Knockout leaped for the drone and brought it down to the ground.

Quickbolt helped Valkyrie to her pedes, while Breakdown did the same with Starscream, and Airachnid joined them, carrying the energon cube she had stolen from Underbite with both servos. All optics went to Knockout, who planted his ped on the pile of Vehicons triumphantly. He heard footsteps behind him and without even looking, Knockout threw up his servo, hitting the sneaking drone dead in the face plate, causing it to fall to the ground. "You could say these guys just got knocked out. Ba dum tss." Breakdown let out a bellowing laughter, clearly amused by his friend's pun.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The ground bridge tunnel came alive, and Raf and Shockwave watched as the other Decepticons came through. "What happened?" Raf inquired.

"I only saw the messy aftermath, but it seems like Doc has been keeping that he's a one Con wrecking machine from us." Breakdown pouted, but the smirk on his face plate showed that he was amused.

Knockout walked over to Raf and without warning, the red medic scooped up the boy in his servo, evoking a surprised yelp. "Hey there, little guy." Knockout chuckled, gently tossed the boy into the air, and then placed him back down on the platform before walking over toward the medical section of the command center.

"Alright, what's your big secret?" Valkyrie asked the question that was on the minds of most of the Decepticons.

Knockout shook his helm lightly. "No secret." He said as he took out one of the synthetic energon tubes from the glass rack. "Just a little something special I like to call synthenny." He then tossed the tube, and Steelstrike was the one who caught it.

The silver two wheeler gave the tube a quick look over, then turned her attention at the red medic. "From the data Breakdown transcribed?" She asked as he handed the tube over to Quickbolt. "I thought the formula was-"

"Incomplete?" Knockout finished before chuckling. "Not anymore, it isn't."

"**This stuff looks neat."** Quickbolt remarked before he passed the vial to Airachnid.

"So Knockout makes a better tough guy then Breakdown does a smart guy?" The spider like femme quipped.

"Hey!" Breakdown whined in protest. Airachnid giggled then winked at the Stunticon as she passed the vial to Shockwave.

"Knockout, as I mentioned to Rafael, I do not find utilizing yourself as a test subject to measure the potency of an experimental substance to be logical." The scientist said before he handed the vial over to Starscream.

"Shockwave, you didn't see Knockout out there. He was in overdrive. I think we should all try this stuff." Valkyrie suggested with veiled excitement as Starscream handed the vial over to Megatron.

"Or give Knockout more so we can all take some time off." Starscream added. He wouldn't mind a vacation.

"While I agree that the initial results seem promising," Megatron began as he walked forward, the Decepticons moving out of his way. ", I also agree with Shockwave. Further testing should be limited to machines, not Decepticons." He paused to place a servo on Knockout's shoulder. "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory, more than we need another in the field." As much as Knockout didn't like that, he nodded anyway.

Later, Knockout and Breakdown were in the sparring room. "And then, he came right at me," Knockout began, kicking the air. "And I…" He trailed off when Breakdown remained where he was. "Well, come on Breakdown. Come at me." Knockout said, beckoning him with his servos.

Breakdown held up a servo in a concerned manner. "I don't want to hurt ya, Doc. Or mess up your finish." Knockout then slapped Breakdown across the face plate, not putting too much force behind the slap.

"Why? You scared?" Knockout teased as he assumed a fighting stance, knowing Breakdown would accept the challenge.

Breakdown narrowed his optics, though he snorted in amusement. "You wish." He retorted smugly as he converted his servo into a hammer.

Breakdown lunged forward, swinging his hammer, but Knockout jumped back before grabbing his partner and tossed him overhead. Breakdown crashed through the wall and landed against another wall flat on his back upside down, leaving a large hole in the sparring room wall.

"What was that?!" Steelstrike demanded as she, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Quickbolt emerged from a corner. The four of them were simply conversing about recent events when they heard the thundering crash.

"Ugh." Breakdown groaned, not moving from his spot.

"You got some competition, Breakdown." Knockout boasted teasingly as he emerged from the new makeshift entrance, giving the air a few quick punches. "I'm a bit stronger then I used to be." He then fully stepped out of the sparring room and approached the group. "Also a bit faster." In a blink of an eye, Knockout's arm shot forward, stopping mere inches away from Quickbolt's face plate, causing the young mech to flinch. "Got what it takes to rumble with me, muscle car?"

"**No, no. You're better." **Quickbolt held his servos up in surrender.

"Wuss." Knockout said as he passed by the scout, turning his attention to the femmes. "How's it humming ladies?" He clicked smoothly, winking at them.

"Did he just…" Steelstrike trailed off as Valkyrie's optics widened and Airachnid raised an optic ridge.

"Stronger, faster, and apparently a charmer." Breakdown listed after he stood up, rubbing his helm.

A little later in his walk, Knockout approached a vault and pushed the doors aside, revealing a synthetic energon tube already inserted in an injector. "I need to be at my best A game." Knockout began as he reached in, grasping the injector. "Our survival depends on it." Without hesitation, he injected himself with the synthetic energon. He instantly felt it coursing through him. It felt so intoxicating. Is this what Shadowsaber felt like when she infused herself with dark energon? Suddenly, Knockout's thoughts darkened.

_Shadowsaber._

Knockout felt like he could take her on, and more importantly, win. Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do. He will find Shadowsaber, put an end to her existence and tyranny once and for all, get justice for Megatron, the Decepticons who had lost their lives to this eons old war, and for Cybertron and Earth. More importantly, he will end this war.

A little while later, most of the Decepticons had gathered in the command center when the terminal went off. On the screen, a blue dot was shown, pinpointed in a rocky canyon. "Looks like the Struct's just hit another vein." Airachnid observed.

"Decepticons, mobilize." Megatron decreed and was about to approach the ground bridge tunnel, but was stopped by Breakdown.

"Whoa, whoa, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" The Stunticon asked.

"This endeavor will most unlikely to require medical expertise." Megatron reasoned.

"But you never know if it may require bigger guns." A voice drawed everyone's to the tunnel leading to the sparring and storage rooms. Knockout was casually leaning against the wall, arms folded neatly across his chest plate, and one leg crossed over the other. Knockout then moved away from the wall, walking toward the ground bridge tunnel. "Soundwave can handle ground bridge duty." He declared as he entered the tunnel before turning back to his friends. "Time to put the smack down on those Structs." He declared, clenching his servo for emphasis.

* * *

_**Desert**_

Knockout ran ahead, Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Breakdown following after him. The red medic leapt over a rock and slid down the hill before springing off said hill, doing a single flip in midair before landing on a random tree trunk and bounced off it, the others following close behind. Knockout leapt into the air again and hid behind a rock, peaking out enough to see what was going on below as the other Decepticons hid behind cover as well. Knockout clenched his servo in excitement, feeling the energon within him boiling in anticipation for a fight.

Down below, more than a dozen Vehicons patrolled the area as a single mining vehicle drilled into the rock wall.

Starscream held a device in his servo, and it ticked weakly. "The signal's weak. They may have it a vein, but they're not gonna find much of an energon deposit, not here anyway." The gray and silver Seeker said before placing the device in his subspace.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Shadowsaber seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are." Steelstrike commented, though it was a bit ironic, since the Destruticon warlord has control of the majority of Earth's energon deposits.

"Enough talk. Let's get to it." Knockout said before leaping over the rock he was hiding behind.

He transformed in his Aston Martin form in midair and landed on the ground, accelerating down the hill as the other Decepticons bolted out of cover. Knockout continued to drive down the hill, his speed only increasing. "Decepticons!" One of the drones shouted after it spotted the red car.

Instantly, the drones began to open on the charging vehicle. Knockout swerved to the sides, dodging the bolts before flying off the bottom of the hill, ramming into a drone as Knockout shifted to bipedal mode atop the drone and rode it like a surfboard. "Don't worry," the red medic began as he converted both servos into buzz saws. ", the doctor's in the house." He then brought the saws down on the drone.

Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachind, Breakdown, and Quickbolt ran down the hill with their blasters deployed, shooting the Vehicons down one by one. Knockout wrenched his buzz saw out of the drone he had just terminated, then retracted his weapons before looking around. Instantly, Knockout spotted the Vehicon miner hopping off the mining vehicle and made a break for it, hastily climbing the rock wall. Knockout glared at the retreating drone before making his way over to the same wall and began climbing as well. Thanks to his enhanced speed, Knockout ascended the rock wall within seconds. Pulling himself up, Knockout instantly spotted the fleeing miner. The red medic smirked as he leaned down to pick up a sizable rock. Knockout tossed it up two times, testing its weight before aligning his throw.

Then, almost casually, Knockout tossed the rock into the air, watching it with his green optics as it clunked the retreating drone in the helm, causing it to crash onto the ground. Knockout wasted no time in making his way over and just when the drone flipped itself onto its back, Knockout slammed his pede ono the drone's chest plate, pinning it to the ground.

"What's the big rush for?" Knockout asked nonchalantly.

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the Decepticon stink." The drone spat venomously.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth?" Knockout smirked, not at all fazed by the drone's tone. "Maybe I ought to pay her a visit and tell her."

"Get melted, wheel grinder!" The drone snarled.

"Metled?" Knockout repeated before he chuckled uncharacteristically dark. "Now, that is an interesting concept." He converted his servo in a fuser, and its flame came alive. "I won't ask this a second time. Where. Is. Shadowsaber?" He brought the fuser closer and closer to the drone's face plate.

Down below, Breakdown slammed his hammer at a drone, sending it flying into a rock wall while Starscream plunged his claws into a drone's spark chamber and pulled his talons out. "No, no, NO!" A pained voice screamed, bringing their attention upward. "That's all I know, really!"

The Decepticons hastily climbed the rock wall and when they reached the top, they were greeted by a most horrid sight, making Valkyrie gasp in shock. Knockout was torturing the drone miner, then the red medic then removed the fuser from the drone, leaving a hideous scorch mark on its face plate.

"Now, was that so hard?" Knockout asked rhetorically before straightening himself. His fuser then shifted into a buzz saw, and it whirred to life.

But before Knockout could finish the drone, Starscream ran over and grasped the red medic's arm. "Knockout, what the frag do you think you're doing?!" The silver and grey Seeker demanded.

Scowling, Knockout wrenched his arm free from Starscream's grasp and retracted his saw, allowing the drone miner to get up and flee. "What does it look like I'm doing, Screamer? I'm getting answers." Knockout sneered.

"And breaking protocol." Megatron began as he came over. "That was a Destructicon miner, servant class, not warrior class."

"Oh, and lemme guess, I'm just the good old medic." Knockout spat.

"Decepticons do not inflict harm unless it is the only option. It's what differentiates us from the Destructicons." Megatron stated mildly serious.

Knockout scoffed. "Is this really the time for one of your little lectures, Big M? You didn't just happen to discover Shadowsaber's current location, did you? Well, I did!" The other Decepticons cautiously approached the scene. "And do you happen to know where there's a jackpot of raw energon ripe for the taking? I do!"

Breakdown gently placed a servo on Knockout's arm. "Come on, Doc. You need to calm down."

Knockout smacked Breakdown's servo away. "Calm is the last thing we need!" He stormed away from the group. "Calm is the thing that lost us Cybertron! The Structs have a warship, an army!" He continued to rant as he turned his attention back to the group. "All this energon scouting, you think Shadowsaber isn't cooking up something big!?" He began to pace back and forth. "We're wasting our resources chasing after her little crumbs when we really need to be hitting her hard and hitting her now," He ceased his pacing and slammed his servos together for emphasis. ", right where it hurts the most!"

"We can't afford to do something like that." Starscream piped.

"Starscream is correct." Megatron agreed. "A direct assault on the Destruticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not place innocent human lives in danger."

Knockout scoffed, sneering as he stormed over to Megatron. "And yet you seem to have no problem putting any of us in danger. Just ask good old Wildspark. Oh right, I forgot, he couldn't be here today." He threw his servos in the air.

Instant rage overtook Steelstrike. "That's it!" She snarled and was about to attack Knockout if Valkyrie and Airachnid didn't grip the two wheeler's arms, holding Steelstrike back as she struggled to break free from their hold.

Knockout shook his helm and turned his angry gaze to his leader. "You know what your problem is, Big M? For such a big, strong Con, and a gladiator no less, you're _soft_. You didn't pound Shadowsaber to scrap when you had the chance! A lot of chances, in fact!"

Megatron closed his optics briefly. The Knockout standing before him was not the Knockout he had come to know so long ago. "I'm afraid the synthetic energon has clouded your judgement, old friend. I'm confining you to base until further notice." The Decepticon leader then looked to the sky. "Soundwave, bridge us back."

At his command, a ground bridge opened as Valkyrie and Airachnid relinquished their hold on Steelstrike, who was still fiercely glaring at Knockout. The red medic sighed angrily, throwing his servos into the air as he sneered "Fine.". With that said, Knockout walked into the portal. Everyone exchanged glances, stunned by Knockout's behavior. Starscream moved toward the portal first, but stopped in his tracks when Knockout suddenly came rushing back out, wrapping his arms around the Seeker's frame and tossed Starscream, sending him crashing into Breakdown. Megatron watched as Knockout transformed and drove off at high speed with narrowed optics. The situation got a whole lot worse.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

When the others returned home, Shockwave and Soundwave were expecting all eight of their comrades, not seven. "What has happened? Where is Knockout?" Shockwave inquired.

"He's gone AWOL. He knows where Shadowsaber is and he's on his way there as we speak." Starscream explained grimly.

"Can you get a fix on his coordinates?" Steelstrike asked Soundwave.

The light blue mech instantly went to work. "Problem: Coordinates of Knockout untraceable. Signal status: Scrambled."

"That bogus energon must be the reason we can't track him." Breakdown rumbled.

"Keep trying, Soundwave. We must find Knockout… before he finds Shadowsaber." Megatron said. Knockout may have enhanced strength and senses, but Shadowsaber is extremely skilled in the art of combat, making her a formidable and dangerous opponent.

* * *

_**Destructicon Mine**_

Business went on as usual regarding the operations within an energon mine. Some of the drones drill and cut through the raw energon without respite, others neatly organize the extracted crystals into stockpiles, while the rest place them within berths and transport them away.

At the moment, Inferno was walking the cavernous hallways of the mine, a drone miner at his said. "We have extracted more than half of the energon within here. The royalty will be most pleased with our efforts." Inferno preened gleefully. Before the drone could reply, the sound of someone whistling caught their attention. Inferno and the drone turned their attention toward the sound to see Knockout walking casually. The drone aimed its weapon at the red medic, but Inferno waved it off. "Decepticon! You dare to invade the colony!?" The Insecticon shrieked lividly. Knockout simply smirked.

Meanwhile in a different part of the mine…

"You call yourself a scientist?" Shadowsaber hissed at Burnout, pointing a clawed digit at the black and red mech. "You were supposed to have located a fresh energon source by now!" She boomed, forcing Burnout to take a few steps back.

"Apologies, Lady Shadowsaber. But I just had to clear up a few matters." Burnout quickly explained.

"Oh really?" Shadowsaber replied in an unconvinced tone. "And what, pray tell, would those matters be?"

Further conversation was halted when they heard footsteps approaching. Burnout and Shadowsaber turned toward that direction as Inferno stumbled a bit before following down, revealing Knockout. "Hoo ahh!" The red medic preened.

"Knockout?" Burnout exclaimed in surprise.

Shadowsaber chuckled darkly. "The Decepticon medic. You are quite bold showing your face here, even more so for coming alone." This fool must a death wish. If so, Shadowsaber will happily grant it.

"Oh no, no, no, Shadowsaber. I'm no medic, I'm your doctor of doom." Then without warning, Knockout soared through the air and landed a punch square in Shadowsaber's face plate, sending the blood red femme crashing into the rock wall behind her.

Burnout watched as his leader slid down the wall. Shadowsaber's dentals were bared in a silent snarl as she lifted a digit and wiped the corner of her mouth, seeing that her digit was stained with dark energon. She then turned her attention Knockout, her optics widening with unbridled anger. "Alright then." She sneered.

Knockout charged forward again, servo poised to hit Shadowsaber again. "For Cybertro-"

He didn't get to finish his war cry when Shadowsaber caught his servo with her own before twisting Knockout's arm, evoking cries of pain. "Knockout's a bit braver than usual." Shadowsaber observed, not relinquishing her hold on Knockout's servo. In fact, she only tightened it.

"Chemical enhancement, perhaps?" Burnout said.

Shadowsaber smirked sinisterly as she raised her free servo, spreading her claws and they emitted ominous sharpening sounds. Then she struck, her claws piercing into Knockout's chest plate, earning a horrid gasp of pain from the red medic. Shadowsaber ripped her talons out, and Knockout weakly looked down at his wounds, seeing five deep puncture marks. Shadowsaber then tossed the injured Decepticon to the ground. "There's your laboratory sample, doctor." She said to Burnout, who was rubbing his servos together in evil eagerness, before stepping over Knockout. "Find out. If the chemical can do this for Megatron's medic," She paused to chuckle sadistically. ", just imagine what it can do for our troops."

Knockout groaned in terrible pain as he held a servo over his wounds while the synthetic energon poured out of him and his optics returned to their normal blue color. "Megatron… I've been an idiot." He wheezed weakly as Burnout hovered over him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Soundwave had still not given up in his task to locate Knockout. Megatron and the others were just hoping that Knockout hasn't done anything too rash, but they knew it was unlikely. The synthetic energon has seemed to increase his temper, hindering him from seeing reason.

Then suddenly, the terminal went off, now displaying Knockout's location. "Megatron, Knockout's signal, it's back online." Valkyrie pointed out.

A grim realization washed over the Decepticon leader. Immediately, he turned his attention to his communications expert. "Soundwave." The light blue mech nodded and activated the ground bridge. "Decepticons, mobilize!" Megatron shouted before he, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Breakdown ran into the tunnel.

* * *

_**Destructicon Mine**_

The seven Decepticons ran out of the ground bridge, and they instantly deployed their blasters and began to fire upon the Vehicons that were shooting at them. One of the drone foolishly made the decision of charging toward the Decepticons head on. This drone paid dearly when Megatron delivered a potent punch, utterly tearing it apart.

Meanwhile in a different part of the chamber…

Burnout examined the tube in his servo with maniacal glee. This would definitely earn him some rewards from Shadowsaber, along with the helm of a certain Decepticon medic. Speaking of which…

"Doctor to doctor, I must say, your contributions to the Destructicon cause is so much appreciated" The black and red mech gloated. Knockout glared at him defiantly. If this is his end, then he aims to go out defiant. "I'll be sure to boast about your achievement when you're gone. Which will happen," Burnout paused to convert his servo into a scythe and inched it closer to Knockout's face plate. ", in three, two, o-" The sounds of rumbling and blaster fire cut him off. "Scrap!" Burnout cursed.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Knockout smacked the scythe away and mustered all his remaining strength in a kick to Burnout's chest plate, sending the black and red crashing on his back. Burnout dropped the vial and stood up, charging toward Knockout with his scythe poised to server the red medic's helm. However, Knockout grabbed the blade, but Burnout had the advantage of strength and pinned Knockout to a rock wall. A power struggle followed as Burnout struggled to inch his weapon closer to his enemy's face plate. With a growl of defiance, Knockout summoned the last of his strength to wrench the scythe away and head butted Burnout in the face plate. The black and red mech stumbled, then charged forward again, but Knockout moved out of the way and Burnout's scythe implanted itself firmly into the wall. He struggled to pull it out as Knockout stumbled his way over to the vial and picked it up.

Burnout laughed, pausing in his struggle to free his scythe from the wall. "What are you gonna do, drink it?"

Knockout glared at him, then at the vial, then at his wounds. "No." He answered. "I'm gonna destroy it." With that said, Knockout tossed the vial at the rock wall, and it shattered upon impact.

Burnout's optics widened lividly. "No!" He bellowed as he wrenched his scythe free. "You idiot! Shadowsaber's gonna tear off my head!"

Knockout didn't reply, only falling to the ground, unconscious. Burnout was about to finish him when he looked ahead and saw a drone being shot down, and the Decepticons made their way in. Burnout wasted no time in converting into vehicle mode and took off at high speed, already cringing at the thought of Shadowsaber's furious face.

Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Quickbolt, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Breakdown gathered around their downed comrade with horrified wide optics, seeing the five puncture wounds in Knockout's chest plate.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knockout was laying on the medical berth, a tube attached to each of the puncture wounds. His optics slowly opened, and he attempted to sit up, but a large silver servo gently pushed him back down. "Easy old friend." Megatron said. "You lost a lot of energon, good and bad."

"I-" Knockout began to stammer. "I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted to…"

"Help us. We know." Megatron finished, smiling softly. "But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable…"

"Our medic and a good friend." Starscream finished.

"And my partner." Breakdown added.

Knockout smiled, but it faded when his optics landed on Steelstrike. He felt guilt wash over him, remembering what he said about Wildspark. "Steelstrike, I'm sorry for what I said about Wildspark. That was uncalled for."

Steelstrike sighed. "It's okay, Knockout, I forgive you." She smiled, but then her facial expression turned alarmingly serious. "But if you ever bring him up like that again, and your finish will end up with scratches no buffer will be able to get rid of." Knockout's optics widened in terror, and nodded the best he could.

"You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." Megatron said, looking back at the large and neatly piled stack of energon cubes as Quickbolt, Valkyrie, and Airachnid stacked more. "And for that, we should all be thankful." Megatron finished, looking back at Knockout.

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs to be refined before it can be tested more." Knockout commented, and Megatron nodded softly. "On machines, not Decepticons." The red medic finished.

"It is fortunate that you were able to destroy the last remaining quality in the energon mine." Shockwave stated a more important topic.

* * *

_**Destructicon Mine**_

The pieces of the destroyed vial were still scattered on the rocky floor. However, the smallest blob still stuck against the glass. And it didn't go unnoticed. Burnout knelt down and smirked sinisterly. Perfect. Just enough to have whatever this to be manufactured.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! In the canon show, it always bothered me that Ratchet never apologized to Arcee for bringing up Cliffjumper the way he did, so in this, Knockout apologizes to Steelstrike.**

**IMPORTANT: So, the other day, a thought struck my mind. What if Jack and Sierra got together in the canon show? Of course, the writers of TFP didn't do that because it's a kids show, and teen romance isn't something kids want to see. But I digress. Originally, I didn't plan on doing this, but I shall leave it up to you awesome readers to decide if Jack and Sierra should get together, and therefore, Sierra being brought into the conflict between Decepticons and Destructicons. I shall post a poll.**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	24. Another One Gets Dragged In

**Hellooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter twenty four and the second original chapter of TFPR! I hope I did well with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes as the morning sunlight shined through the curtains in his bedroom. He frowned when he remembered what day it was. Monday. He HATED Mondays. Groaning again, Jack flung the bed sheets aside and rose from bed, grabbing something to wear before walking out of his bedroom. As he approached the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon reached his nose. Sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen, he spotted a plate sitting on the counter, containing eggs, bacon, and silverware. He also spotted a piece of paper next to the plate. A note, he mused. Though he had an idea what it said, Jack decided to take a look at it. Walking over to the counter, Jack looked down and read the note.

_Had to go in early today. Made you breakfast. Have a good day. Love you._

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He said aloud before taking the plate in his hands and walked over to the table and took a seat before feasting on the plate's contents.

After he was finished eating, Jack took a quick shower, got dressed in his usual attire before grabbing his backpack and walked out of his bedroom. Upon entering the garage, he immediately spotted Steelstrike in her alt mode.

"Someone look's a little grouchy this morning." The silver two wheeler teased.

"You know why, Steel. It's Monday, and I hate Monday." Jack explained as he hopped on her before putting on his helmet.

"So you've said many times." Steelstrike replied as the garage door opened and Jack kicked her kickstand in and backed up.

Once they were in the street, Steelstrike veered to the right and took off up the street. It was a sunny day in Jasper, not a single cloud obstructed the sky as the morning sunlight shined gracefully down upon the small town.

"So, I heard Knockout got banged up pretty bad. How's he doing?" Jack asked, knowing how the red medic was wounded badly by Shadowsaber.

"He's doing fine, his wounds have been patched up and he's been given the all clear by Megatron to leave the base." Steelstrike answered.

"Miko said that you threatened to give Knockout scratches no buffer can get rid of. Did you really?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah, I did." Steelstrike said in a darker tone. "He crossed a line when he brought up Wildspark the way he did."

"You know he didn't mean that." Jack reasoned.

Steelstrike sighed, her tone softening. "I know he didn't, but it still hurt when he said it." Although her tone was better, her thoughts were another thing entirely when they drifted to a certain wolf like mech.

_Steeljaw._

He's still out there, somewhere, doing Primus knows what. What disgusted Steelstrike the most is that vile mech had actually tried to join the Decepticons, to 'redeem' himself, all while harboring the fact that he is the one who killed Wildspark in cold blood. Now she has a personal vendetta against two mechs. Both Steeljaw and Crossfire will answer for what they did. That she vows.

"I am so not ready for this test in Math today." Jack's whining voice brought Steelstrike out of her dark thoughts.

"Hmm?" She hummed. "Oh. You know, you could ask Shockwave to help you out if you ever need it. I'm sure he'd more than happy to."

Jack shook his head lightly. "No offense to Shockwave, but I'm pretty sure Earth mathematics are completely different then cybertronian mathematics."

"Maybe." Steelstrike conceded. "But he has put a lot of time into researching your subjects. I'm sure he can help you out."

"I'll consider it." Jack said.

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

Things at Jasper High School went on as they ever have. Some students gather around near the entrance, speaking of any recent drama or fights while they await the bell to ring. Steelstrike pulled into a parking spot and deactivated her motor functions. Jack kicked out the kickstand and removed his helmet before placing it on Steelstrike's dashboard. With a quiet sigh, the boy hopped off his guardian and walked toward the school doors, steeling himself for the events coming. However, as began to walk up the stairs, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Baffled, Jack turned around and was surprised to see it was Sierra McKnight who had gotten his attention.

"Oh, hi Sierra." Jack said, almost stammering the words out. He also spotted Sierra's friend, Sarah, not too far, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey Jack. I was just wondering about something." Sierra asked with a shy smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What is it?" Jack asked nervously. Why is he feeling like this? It's just Sierra, the girl he may or may not have a crush on or anything like that.

"A- are you free from work tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

Jack blinked once. Is this going where he thinks it's going? "Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out with me… on a date." Sierra said, blushing.

Jack was utterly taken aback. Did he hear right, that Sierra asked him out? On a date? He suspected Sierra liked him, given the way she waved at him the night he and Knockout participated in the circuit race. But not once did Jack ever imagine she would make the first move.

"Uh, ye- yeah, I would like that. What do you have in mind?" Jack asked, his face as red as a tomato.

"Well, there's a restaurant I know that's just outside town called Firefox. We could go there." Sierra suggested, blushing more.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said, feeling like he was on cloud nine right now. "So, should we head to class?"

Sierra smiled and nodded, but not before she took Jack's hand into her own, much to his surprise. Smiling as well, Jack and Sierra walked into the school, hands entwined.

From her spot, Steelstrike watched the entire thing. If she was in bipedal mode, a wide smirk would be on her faceplate. _"Looks like someone has a hot date." _She mentally mused, chuckling silently.

Word of Jack and Sierra's date had spread throughout the school like a wildfire. And just as Jack expected, Vince had hostilely confronted him, demanding what made him so good for Sierra. Then, to Jack's surprise, some male students, all of whom despised Vince, shoved the bully away, telling him to get lost. Jack was amused greatly by that. It was honestly funny seeing Vince being put in his place.

School had ended for the day. Jack walked out of the doors, a wide smile across his face as he walked down the staircase toward Steelstrike. He hopped on before putting his helmet on and kicked in the kickstand before backing up. Steelstrike veered to the left and took off. "Someone looks happy. Could it because someone asked you out?" She teased.

Jack felt his eyes widen. During his talk with Sierra, he had completely forgotten everything about Steelstrike. "You saw that?" He asked, his voice a bit higher then he cared to admit.

Steelstrike chuckled. "Wasn't exactly hard not to. You two weren't that far from me."

"Oh yeah." Jack murmured in embarrassment. He became confused when Steelstrike chuckled more. "What?"

"Oh, I may or may not be picturing Miko when she inevitably confronts you back at base." The silver femme explained.

Jack felt his stomach clench. "It's not so much of Miko's reaction I'm worried about then Mom's."

Steelstrike chuckled once again. "June will be so excited to hear about it." Jack groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"So, you and Sierra are finally hitting it off now, aren't ya?" Miko teased from her spot on the couch in the lounging area of the command center.

"Miko!" Jack shouted, causing the girl to giggle.

"What? It's about time! You two kept dancing around each other!" Miko exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"What's going on?" Airachnid asked as she came over, curiosity overtaking her when she heard the commotion.

Raf, who was sitting next to Jack, paused in typing on his laptop to give Airachnid his attention. "Jack and Sierra are going out on a date tomorrow night." The young boy explained.

The spider like femme raised an optic ridge in confusion. "A date?" She asked. She knew much about humans, but this was something new to her.

"It's an earth thing." Knockout began as he entered the command center, drawing Airachnid's attention. "When one human gets interested in another human, most of the time with both parties being the opposite gender, they ask each other out, going out to do fun activities such as seeing a movie, or in Jack's case, going to a restaurant to eat , all on a romantic level."

Airachnid stared at the red medic, processing the information she was just told. She then nodded with a hum before turning her attention to Jack with a teasing smirk, a matching gleam in her blue optics. "Well, you better put on your best performance Jack."

The boy's face flushed in embarrassment. "Please Airachnid. Miko's already giving me enough about it, and I know for sure Mom will do the same." The spider like femme chuckled.

"She'll be quite excited about it, won't she?" Airachnid asked knowingly.

"You have no idea." Jack grumbled.

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

_**Next Night**_

Jack had never felt more nervous in his life. Not even when he was being chased by Crossfire in the forest could compare to how he felt at this very moment as he dressed himself appropriately for his date with Sierra.

He was wearing a white collared shirt, a matching undershirt, jeans, and a pair of finely designed tennis shoes. Pleased with what he was wearing, Jack walked out his room and made his way to the garage. "Let me see." His mother's voice caused him to freeze. With a silent groan, Jack turned around to make eye contact with his mother. "You look handsome, honey." June teased as she made her way over to her son.

"Thanks, mom." Jack managed to get the words out as June slightly adjusted his collar.

"Now, please be back before curfew." June said.

"I will, mom. Don't worry." Jack assured her before opening the garage door.

"Have fun." June called out.

Jack closed the garage door and spotted Steelstrike waiting for him. "Ready to go?" She asked as Jack hopped on her.

"Ready." Jack replied as he put his helmet on while the garage door opened.

Steelstrike backed out and veered to the right and took off. At the time, she seemed to notice Jack's nervous demeanor. "Take a few deep breaths, Jack." The silver femme soothed.

"I can't help but feel nervous." Jack shot back.

"You survived being on the Prowler and in the Shadowzone, I think you're ready for a date." Steelstrike teased.

"You're not helping." Jack grumbled.

"I take it you haven't been on a date before?" Steelstrike asked.

"This is my first." Jack answered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Steelstrike assuaged.

Jack sighed, then the rest of the drive to Sierra's house was silent. Before long, the silver femme pulled up in front of the girl's house, deactivating her motor functions as Jack removed his helmet before placing it on Steelstrike's dashboard. Jack hopped off the Decepticon and approached the front door, his heart pounding with each step he took. Once he reached the door, he lifted a hand up to knock, but hesitated. After a few seconds, Jack steeled himself and knocked on the door twice.

It wasn't long before the door opened, revealing a red haired woman. Sierra's mother, Jack immediately assumed. The woman stared at Jack for a few seconds, then smiled at him. "So, you're the one Sierra asked out? Jack, is it?" She asked.

Jack gulped lightly. "Uh, yes I am, Ms. McKnight."

"Call me Kayla. Please come inside. Sierra is just about done getting ready." Kayla moved to the side, allowing Jack to enter.

"Thank, Ms- um, Kayla." Jack stuttered as he came into the house. He found himself wondering into the living room.

"Please have a seat. I'll let Sierra know you're here." Kayla politely gestured to a chair.

"Thank you." Jack said as he sat down while Kayla went to go get her daughter.

Jack didn't have to wait long, and when Sierra emerged from the hallway, Jack didn't feel his jaw drop. Sierra was wearing a blue skirt with a matching tank top and jacket.. Sierra giggled at seeing Jack's stunned expression. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She teased flirtatiously.

That brought Jack out of his trance and made him stand. "Sierra, you, you look good." He said, blushing.

"So do you." Sierra said, blushing as well.

"So, are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sierra nodded.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sierra?" Kayla called out as she came into the room, a helmet in her hands.

"Oh, thanks, mom." Sierra said as she took the helmet from her mother.

"Please be safe and be back home before curfew." Kayla reminded.

"I will." Sierra assured her mother before turning her attention to Jack.

The boy smiled and the two walked toward the front door, but Jack opened it and held open for Sierra. "You first."

Sierra giggled. "Such a gentlemen." She said before walking out and the two approached Steelstrike and hopped on. They put on their helmets before Jack turned on the motorcycle while Sierra wrapped her arms around him. Steelstrike then took off up the street, heading for the restaurant Jack and Sierra planned to dine at.

But it was not to be.

High above in the sky, Crossfire in his helicopter mode tracked his unsuspecting targets, his dark blue paint job blending in perfectly with the night sky, making him near invisible. He beamed hungrily, feeling his energon boil in anticipation of a fight, with his arch enemy, no less. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He chortled to himself gleefully. "My dear Steelstrike, her little pet vermin, and… a new human. Hmm, I suppose I could add her to my trophy case as well." He cackled more before purring menacingly "Our little feud ends tonight, Steelstrike. And I will be the one who walks away, along with your spark and the heads of your little pets." With that said, Crossfire began to descend.

"Take a left here, then keep going straight." Sierra instructed Jack, giving him the directions to the restaurant.

"Alright." Jack hummed before taking a left and continued up the street, entering the barely populated outskirts of the town.

Jack suddenly became confused when he heard the sounds of a helicopter coming closer. So when he looked in Steelstrike's side mirror, his blood went ice cold when he instantly recognized its odd paint job. "Scrap." He cursed.

"Jack, what is it?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, hold on tight." Jack warned as he gripped Steelstrike's handles tighter.

"Why?" Sierra nervously asked.

She received her answer when a barrage of laser bolts rained down upon them, causing the girl to scream.

Steelstrike accelerated, swerving constantly to avoid Crossfire's relentless onslaught as Sierra continued to scream in horror, tightening her grip around Jack. But there was another thing weighing on the silver femme's mind. She knew she has to stop at one point to engage Crossfire, meaning she would have to transform in front of Sierra. Scrap.

Crossfire halted his attack, only to fire missiles. The projectiles closed in, and Sierra screamed more when the missiles struck the ground behind them, leaving fiery explosions in their wake.

"What's going on?! Why is that helicopter shooting at us?!" Sierra shrieked.

Jack was about to answer when Steelstrike suddenly took a sharp left turn, causing him to yelp in surprise. The silver femme then drove into a secluded area and came to a halt.

Just as Sierra was about to demand why Jack stopped, Crossfire transformed into bipedal mode and came crashing down onto the earth, the ground shaking with his landing. Slowly, the dark blue mech rose to his full height, staring at the ones before him with a predatory gleam in his red optics.

Sierra stared at the towering robot with horrified wide eyes. Her breathing came in quick pants, unable to believe what she was seeing. She had heard rumors of robots running around Jasper, but of course, she thought they weren't true. "Th- th- the robots are real?!" She screeched horrifically.

"Hello, Jack. Long time no see." Crossfire greeted nonchalantly, but his voice was laced with a small hint of malice, something Jack noticed.

"Sierra." Jack said, gripping the girl's hand as they got off Steelstrike, who immediately flew into bipedal mode once they were off.

"You're not touching them, Crossfire." Steelstrike snarled viciously before deploying her wrist blades and assumed a fighting stance.

Sierra stared at what was once a motorcycle. That was the last straw. With another horrific scream, Sierra passed out, and Jack caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Crossfire stared at Steelstrike with a twisted grin, clearly unfazed by her venomous tone before turning his attention to Jack, watching as the boy ran off with an unconscious Sierra in his arms to hide, then looked back at the silver femme. "Oh, I will, my dear Steelstrike." He purred, before his faceplate darkened as he converted his right servo into a sickle. "Right after I free your spark from its chamber."

With a roar, Crossfire lunged forward, sickle poised to sever Steelstrike's helm. The silver femme met him halfway and sparks flew violently when their blades clashed. Steelstrike quickly pulled back and swung her right blade, aiming to connect it against Crossfire's faceplate. The dark blue ducked his helm, narrowly avoiding the blade before following up with a swift and fierce left hook, hitting Steelstrike across the faceplate. The silver femme quickly recovered and kicked Crossfire in the chest plate, making the larger mech stumble back. Steelstrike sprung off her pedes and positioned her blades accordingly. Crossfire composed himself just in time and sidestepped her, grabbing the silver femme by the leg and slammed her into the ground before dragging her across the earth. Then he let her go, sending Steelstrike skidding across the ground. With another roar, Crossfire leapt into air, intending to crash down on Steelstrike. The silver femme rolled out of the way just as the dark blue mech came down, kicking Crossfire in the leg, causing him to tumble down. Steelstrike hastily stood up and brought both blades down, both Crossfire converted his servo into a shield and brought it up just in time to block his enemy's weapons. With a growl, Crossfire kicked Steelstrike away. The silver femme recomposed herself…

But it was too late.

Crossfire slashed his sickle across Steelstrike's chest plate, leaving a nasty cut. The two wheeler unleashed a horrid scream of pain, only to let out another one when Crossfire slashed his wicked weapon across her chest plate again, and energon began to ooze from the wounds. Knowing he had the upper hand, Crossfire kneed Steelstrike in the chest plate, following up with a punch to the two wheeler's faceplate, then another knee to the chest plate. Then lastly, Crossfire backhanded Steelstrike, sending her crashing into a building, leaving an imprint of her frame.

Jack watched with horrified wide eyes before, without thinking, running out of his hiding spot. "NOOO!" He screamed.

Crossfire converted his free servo into a blaster and fired a net, pinning Jack to the ground. "You wait your turn." The dark blue mech scolded darkly before he continued making his way over toward his prey.

Steelstrike's entire frame screamed in pain, as if millions of microscopic scraplets were chewing away at her armor. She attempted to lift herself up, but the pain brought her back down. So instead, she weakly lifted her helm up and although her vision was darkening, she could still see Crossfire walking over to her, no doubt sporting a victorious smirk on his faceplate.

Not once did Steelstrike ever imagine she would go out like this, dying at the servos of the mech she had vowed to destroy so long ago. She had always thought it would be the other way. _"Flamewar, Wildspark, I'll be seeing you soon."_

Crossfire stopped just short of his downed prey, raising his sickle into the air, and it glistened in the moonlight. "Steelstrike, say hello to Flamewar for me." He brought the blade down…

But it was not to be when a familiar silver and gray jet swooped in and darted into bipedal mode with a roar. Starscream snapped his right leg forward and viciously kicked Crossfire in the faceplate, sending the dark blue mech back. Starscream stood between Steelstrike and her would be killer, spreading his claws while glaring at Crossfire.

The dark blue mech composed himself before glaring at Starscream, sneering. "Well, well, if it isn't Megatron's lap dog. How very noble of you to show up and save dear Steelstrike, but you are foolish for coming alone."

But to Crossfire's confusion, Starscream smirked, but the resentful gleam never left the Seeker's optics. "Who said I came alone?" He purred deeply.

Crossfire frowned, then froze when he heard a blaster charging up behind him. Slowly but surely, Crossfire turned around and was greeted by a red and gold femme. "Don't move, Crossfire." Valkyrie growled, looking just as hateful as Starscream.

The sound of a rapid clicking filled the air. Crossfire turned his attention toward that direction, and anger flooded through him when Airachind leapt into the air and landed on a rooftop, spider legs deployed and servo palms glowing, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

It came to a standoff, Crossfire glaring at the new comers, who had not moved from their positions. "So…" Airachnid began.

"We doing this the easy way…?" Valkyrie added, her blaster unwavering.

"Or the hard way? And you don't have an Immobilizer to help you this time." Starscream finished coldly. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his talons into Crossfire's spark chamber, make him pay for what he did to Steelstrike.

Crossfire glowered at the three of them, before growling grimly. "You win… this time." With that said, he leapt into air and shifted into helicopter mode and took off.

Immediately, Starscream and Valkyrie rushed to Steelstrike's side, the former cradling the unconscious two wheeler in his arms while Airachind freed Jack from Crossfire's net. The boy wasted no time in rushing over to where he had placed Sierra.

"We need to get her back to base, now!" Starscream shrieked.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Come on, Miko!" Knockout cheered as the girl in question and Raf played a racing game in the lounging room of the command center, and Breakdown laughed.

"**You can do it, Raf!" **Quickbolt cheered as the two children mashed the buttons on their controllers.

But suddenly, the comm system went off, and Starscream's panicked voice came through. _"Starscream to base, we need a bridge, NOW! Knockout, Breakdown, get the med bay ready! Steelstrike's injured!"_

The two mechs wasted no time in prepping a berth as Soundwave immediately activated the ground bridge. Miko and Raf paused their game and turned their attention to the ground bridge tunnel as it came alive while Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave gathered at the tunnel. Quickbolt watched with nervous wide optics.

Then without warning, Starscream and Valkyrie came rushing out of the vortex, dragging in an unconscious and gravely wounded Steelstrike, followed by Airachind and Jack, carrying a still unconscious Sierra in his arms.

"By the Allspark." Megatron whispered, aghast at Steelstrike's condition.

"What happened!? Who did this to her?!" Breakdown shouted in a tone that promised a heavy dosage of payback to the one who inflicted this damage on his friend.

"It was Crossfire, he ambushed her." Valkyrie explained in a hateful tone.

"We got there just in time too." Airachnid added grimly.

"Breakdown, help me get her to the berth!" Knockout hollered.

The blue mech nodded and together, Breakdown and Knockout managed to frantically but carefully get Steelstrike onto the berth. "We have one, two slash marks on the upper chest plate! She's still leaking energon which means her pumps are still working. We need to operate on her, now!" Knockout shouted.

Breakdown nodded and moved to grab some medical tools as Knockout cleaned the energon off Steelstrike. Raf and Miko watched the red medic, then they grimaced when they saw parts of Steelstrike's spark chamber exposed. "Is- is that her…?" Raf whimpered, unable to finish the sentence.

Knockout felt his optics widen. He had completely forgotten the children were present. He gave them a brief glance, Jack and the unconscious Sierra included, before pointing to the entrance tunnel. "Someone take them home! They don't need to see this!" He shouted as he pulled out a pair of cybertronian defibrillators as Breakdown came back with other tools. "CLEAR!" The red medic shouted before he zapped the unconscious Steelstrike. He then pulled away to examine her. "I have a pulse, but it's weak! We need to get working on her!"

Then without warning, Steelstrike lurched up with an energon curdling shriek. "NOO!"

Breakdown quickly pulled Knockout back before Steelstrike could hit the red medic. She continued to scream while converting her servo into a blaster. Acting fast, Soundwave hastily but carefully made his way over behind the silver femme and ensnared her with his arms and tentacles, aiming the blaster away from the others as Steelstrike continued to scream and kicked to free herself.

"Steelstrike: please desist. Steelstrike: safe." The light blue mech pleaded.

"NO! NO! FLAMEWAR, WILDSPARK, JACK, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

The two wheeler's struggles turned to trembling wails as Soundwave kept her tightly cradled. The rest of the Decepticons, minus Quickbolt, who had taken the humans home, much to their protests, especially Jack, watched carefully.

Finally, Steelstrike ceased her wails, and Soundwave gently released her, and Breakdown and Knockout cautiously made their way over and began to work on the unconscious femme.

At that time, rushed but heavy footsteps could be heard as Shockwave rushed into the command center, having heard the frantic screaming. His singular optic landed on the scene unfolding in the medical center. He didn't need to ask what was going on.

A little while later, Knockout and Breakdown managed to stabilize Steelstrike's condition. Her speak beat was steady, and her breathing returned to normal. "Finally stable, you did well, Breakdown." Knockout murmured.

The blue mech hummed with a nod, and the two turned to the others. "She'll live." The Stunticon assured them.

Megatron closed his optics in relief while the others sighed in the same way. "But I am afraid we must address a more pressing. Sierra now knows of our existence. She will need our protection from the Destruticons. Soundwave," Megatron paused, looking at the mech in question. ", contact Agent Slade, tell him it's urgent."

Soundwave nodded and went to work on his task.

* * *

_**Military Base four files north of Jasper**_

"Just another day at the office." Slade grumbled as he sat at his desk within his office, having spent most of the day filling out forms and reports. Suddenly, his phone went off, making him pause in his writing. When he looked at it, the displayed an unknown number. Frowning, he hesitantly answered the call. "This is Special Agent Slade." He cautiously said.

"_Soundwave calling to Special Agent Slade." _Came the metallic voice.

Slade's eyes widened. "Soundwave? Why are you calling? Is somethi-"

"_Correct. Something is wrong. Presence required at Decepticon base."_

Slade didn't need to be told twice. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that said, Slade hung up, rose from his chair and made his way out of the office.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The Decepticons waited for their liaison's arrival. About fifteen minutes after Soundwave had called Slade, the familiar sound of an aircraft landing on top of the base reached their audio receptors. The elevator door opened, and Slade walked out. "What's going on, Megatron? Got a call from Soundwave." He paused when he saw there were only nine Decepticons looking at him, not ten. Slade looked around, and he felt the blood drain from his face when he spotted an unconscious Steelstrike on the medical berth, with two hideous cut marks on her chest plate. "My God, what happened to her?"

"That is part of the story." Megatron began, drawing the man's attention. "Agent Slade, I am afraid another human now knows of our existence."

Slade frowned. "Who?" He demanded.

"A girl named Sierra." Starscream answered.

"And how did she find out? She spot any of you?" Slade demanded.

"No, Slade. Jack, Sierra and Steelstrike were out and about. That's when Crossfire jumped them." Breakdown explained.

"Crossfire?" Slade repeated. "The Struct that wanted to skin June?"

"That would be the one." Valkyrie confirmed.

Slade took a minute to process this, then let out a dejected sigh. "The Pentagon's gonna need to know about this. Where is Sierra now?"

"Quickbolt took the kids homes so Breakdown and I could patch up Steelstrike. If I had to guess, Sierra's at Jack's place. It wouldn't look good if she went home passed out on their first date." Knockout joked, then pouted when Breakdown nudged him. Now wasn't a good time to be joking around.

Slade raised an eye brow. "They were… you know what, that's not important. Just send me there."

"I'll take you there." Breakdown volunteered before shifting into truck mode. Slade made his way over, opened Breakdown's driver side door and climbed in. The Stunticon's engine revved up before driving out of the base.

* * *

_**Darby Household**_

Jack sat in the living room next to Sierra, who had long regained consciousness. When Jack arrived home with her in his arms, June frantically questioned him of what happened. That's when Jack explained that they were attacked by Crossfire.

For a while, Jack and Sierra sat in silence. Jack's thoughts went to Steelstrike, and the horrific condition Crossfire left her in. He hasn't stopped worrying about her, and he won't until he sees her again.

"Have you known since that day?" Sierra whispered, breaking the silence and bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"The day I caught you talking to your bike, did you know?" Sierra clarified.

"At that moment, no. I found out shortly after that." Jack explained.

"Does your mom know?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, but she found out through a harder way that I don't want to talk about." Jack said.

"How are you so comfortable around them? They're giant robots." Sierra said.

"Trust me, I was pretty freaked out when I found out, but that changed when I got to know them."

Sierra hesitated, then sighed. "I suppose your bike made a good first impression, given how she stood up to that other robot. What's her name? Does she have a name?"

"Steelstrike."

"Steelstrike? Odd name."

Jack shrugged and was about to say more when a knock sounded at the door. Raising a brow in confusion, he stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. He gripped the knob and opened the door, revealing Slade on the other side. "Oh, Agent Slade."

"Hello, Jack. Sorry for dropping by at this time, but the Cons told me that Sierra might be here. Mind if I come in and explain the situation to her?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in. She's in the living room." Jack said before moving to the side, allowing Slade entry.

The two made their way into the living, and Sierra stiffened when she made eye contact with Slade. "Jack, who is this?"

"Sierra, is it?" Slade asked, and the girl nodded. The man pulled out his badge, displaying to her. "I'm Special agent Felix Slade." He pocketed his badge as Jack retook his seat next to Sierra. "I serve as a liaison for the Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, and before you get the wrong idea, it's not the Decepticons you should worry about. That would be the Destructicons and MECH." Slade clarified. A confused look appeared on Sierra's face. "The Destructicons are the group that the Decepticons are fighting against, one that causes mayhem and chaos anywhere they go. And MECH is a human terrorist organization hell bent on getting their hands on ground breaking technology, even at the cost of human lives."

"Okay, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Sierra asked.

"Well, now that you know of what's going on, you need to keep this a secret. And since Crossfire knows about you, he will most likely tell Shadowsaber about you." Slade answered.

"Crossfire and Shadowsaber?"

"Crossfire's the one that attacked you, Jack, and Steelstrike, and Shadowsaber's the one that leads the Destructicons. So, to wrap this up, you'll need to be put under Decepticon protection in the inevitable event the Struct's come after you."

Sierra simply shook her head. She couldn't deal with this now, she had seen too much. "I need to think about this. I just want to go home."

Slade nodded. "That's fair. Allow me to take you home."

Sierra hesitated, then looked at Jack for reassurance. "It's okay, you can trust him, Sierra."

The girl nodded, and rose up from the couch, following Slade out.

That night, Jack couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Steelstrike filled his mind like a plague. Even when he did fall asleep, he had a nightmare.

"_NOOO! Jack screamed as Crossfire plunged his sickle into Steelstrike's spark chamber, the same way he did with Flamewar, before running out of his hiding spot._

"_You're next." Crossfire snarled before shooting a laser bolt and Jack's world went white._

Jack shot upward in bed, panting heavily. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." He told himself over and over, though that did nothing to sooth his demeanor. After staring at the wall in front of him blankly, Jack fell back on the bed. Oddly enough, today was a teacher in service day at his school, which meant he had off. Jack found it odd to have off in the middle of the week, but he wasn't complaining.

After his morning routine was over, Jack instinctively went to the garage expecting to see Steelstrike parked within. When he opened the door, he remembered that Steelstrike was at the base, but at the same time, a familiar red Aston Martin was parked within.

"Knockout?" Jack quizzed knowingly, surprised to see the medic here, than remembered something. "How's Steelstrike?"

"She's fine, Jack." Knockout assured him as the boy climbed into his driver side and the garage door opened. "Breakdown and I managed to get her stabilized shortly after Quickbolt took you guys home." The red medic added. "Now, we need to go fetch Sierra."

"Why?" Jack asked as Knockout backed out onto the street and drove off, though the boy had an idea.

"Big M wants to talk to her." Knockout replied.

Jack sighed. "Sierra took this whole thing better than I thought she would last night, though that might have changed the moment she got home. She might not want anything to do with this."

"Well, whether she wants to or not, she needs our protection now that she knows of us." Knockout countered.

Jack sighed again. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. As Sierra's house came into view, Jack steeled himself again. Knockout came to a halt, and Jack climbed out of the driver side and walked over to the front door. He had just barely reached it when the door opened, revealing it to be Sierra.

"Oh, Sierra. Did you know I was coming?" Jack asked.

"No, I was on my way to see you, actually." Sierra said. "I thought about what happened yesterday, and since you seem so comfortable around these… robots, I would like to… see the rest."

Jack was taken aback once again. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

Sierra giggled. "Trust me, I'm surprised myself. Now, do these… Decepticons have like a secret base?"

"As a matter of fact, they do." Jack said before walkin back toward Knockout, Sierra following after him.

She observed the vehicle, findin it oddly familiar. Then it hit her. "Isn't this the car you had the night of the circuit race?" Sierra asked Jack as they got in.

"It is, and the car's name is Knockout." The red medic said, evoking a surprised yelp from Sierra.

"You're a Decepticon?" The girl asked.

"Knockout, Decepticon medic, at your service." Knockout introduced himself before revving up his engine and drove off toward the silo. "A pleasure to meet you, Sierra. Big M would like to talk to you."

"Big M?" Sierra repeated, baffled.

"It's a nickname he has for Megatron, the boss of the Cons." Jack explained.

Many more questions were asked and answered along the way as Knockout drove off to the silo. Today, Sierra's life would change permanently.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	25. Explanation and Appointment

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is last chapter's follow up! Not too proud of this chapter though, it's really just a filler. Next chapter will get back on track with the TFP storyline.**

**Also, this story has reached over 7,000 views! Once again, my thanks are out to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed. Your support for this fanfic is so much appreciated!**

**Without further ado...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Crossfire's disappearance had quite the uproar among the warship. When the dark blue returned battered and fuming, a drone had informed him that Shadowsaber had summoned him.

At the current moment, Crossfire stood within the command bridge at attention, Shadowsaber circling around him like a predator stalking wounded prey. Ironic really, Crossfire sees himself as a lethal predator, but his leader is an apex predator. Thunderhoof, Fracture, Burnout, and Underbite stood at the other side of the room, all of them watching with anticipation. It was always fun to see someone else get maimed by Shadowsaber.

"You left the Prowler, without my permission." The blood red femme growled in a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Lady Shadowsaber." Crossfire replied, not at all intimidated, even as Shadowsaber continued to stalk around him.

"And from Betawave's surveillance, you engaged the one known as Steelstrike." She added.

"Yes, Lady Shadowsaber."

"And you did not call for back up when you began your attack."

"No, Lady Shadowsaber."

"And pray tell, dear Crossfire, why didn't you call for backup so you could better handle the situation?" Shadowsaber didn't give him the chance to reply when she roughly shoved him to the floor. "Explain yourself!" She snarled.

Crossfire didn't dare to move from his spot on the floor. Had he been naïve, he might believe Shadowsaber may have cared about him. But he knew better. In her optics, he was a simple tool, something that can be thrown out once its usefulness runs out, which is one of the reasons why Crossfire wants out of the ranks. "I didn't mean to leave without permission. I guess my old habits still have a hold on me. And as for why I didn't call for reinforcements, my… eagerness overtook me. Surely you feel the same way when you engage Megatron."

The anticipation within Burnout, Fracture, Thunderhoof, and Underbite increased. Shadowsaber leered down at Crossfire, then chuckled. "Your brazen behavior amuses me, Crossfire." She said, then glared. "However," without warning, Shadowsaber grabbed Crossfire by the chest plate and wrenched him forward, growling, "If I need to clarify to you who is in charge here, I will not hesitate to do it. I know of the sly glances you shoot me when you think I'm none the wiser. Steeljaw gave me the same looks, each of them foreboding treason. And I _do not _take kindly to traitors." She shoved him back, standing tall and rolled her shoulders. "Report to the med bay with Burnout." She glanced back, glaring at the red and black mech, who flinched when they made optic contact. Then finally, Shadowsaber walked around Crossfire as the dark blue mech lifted himself back on his pedes.

Crossfire gave Shadowsaber a quick glare, not caring if she knew. He then turned and stormed out the command bridge, Burnout, Fracture, Thunderhoof, and Underbite following behind. Once they were out in the hall, Burnout laughed loudly. "Oh man, I thought she was gonna pound you to scrap like she did with Steeljaw!" He cackled a bit more, then yelped and ducked behind Underbite when Crossfire released an animalistic growl.

"Choose your next words carefully, Burnout, or you'll be the one who needs repairs." The dark blue mech snarled in warning, his claws coveting the spill of Burnout's energon.

"Someone's mad. Could it be because you didn't catch your prey?" Fracture teased tauntingly.

A fist then met Fracture's faceplate, sending him crashing into the wall next to him. The purple mech slid down onto the floor. Shaking off the pain, Fracture glared at Crossfire, who had his own glare on his faceplate. Scoffing, Crossfire walked off as Fracture lifted himself up from the floor.

Crossfire walked the halls of the Prowler, making his way toward the med bay, not bothering to wait up for Burnout. The dark mech blue clenched his servos angrily, the rage boiling within him threatening to be unleashed. He had come _so _close to terminating Steelstrike, and her little pet human. But of course, Starscream, Valkyrie, and that wretched Airachnid had to dive in and deny him the glory of ripping out Steelstrike's spark.'

"She won't be so lucky next time." He vowed, clenching his servos even tighter. "The next time we cross paths, Steelstrike, only one of us is walking away. And that will be _me_." He finished as he approached the med bay. The doors opened and Crossfire walked in. He approached the medical berth and begrudgingly laid on it, impatiently awaiting the arrival of Burnout.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The silo doors opened, and Knockout drove in. "And here we are." He announced to his occupants as he drove further into the tunnel. Once he reached the command center, he rolled his passenger side window, allowing Sierra to get a better look at the other members of Team Decepticon. The girl's eyes took in the forms of Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Breakdown, and Soundwave.

Knockout came to a halt, opening his doors to allow Jack and Sierra to get out. Once they were, the red medic shifted into bipedal mode. "There's a lot more of you." Sierra said as her eyes darted from Decepticon to Decepticon.

"Again, you are taking this very well." Jack commented, slightly surprised.

"Well, like I said, first impressions do you wonders." Sierra explained.

"Hi, Sierra." A small voice said.

The girl looked up at a platform, and to her surprise, she saw Raf and Miko. "Raf, Miko? You two know about this as well?"

"Raf found out the same night as me. Miko found out the next day." Jack explained.

"Yeah! We're here to help the Cons kick the Structs off our planet!" Miko exclaimed excitedly.

Sierra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She is very well aware of Miko's antics. Heavy footsteps shook the floor. Jack and Sierra turned around and were greeted by Megatron's towering form. The Decepticon leader looked down upon Sierra with a soft and warm look. "Greetings, Sierra. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Decepticons… sounds like a scary name, no offense." Sierra commented.

Megatron smiled. "As I once explained to Jack, Miko, and Rafael, do not let our name frighten you. It was given to us by our enemies, the Destructicons, as a means of demonizing us. But we wear it as the embodiment of our goal, to ensure freedom for all sentient life forms. Now, you must be wondering why we and the Destructicons are here on your planet." Sierra nodded, and Megatron continued. "We are here because our home world, Cybertron, is no longer inhabitable, devastated by centuries of civil war. This conflict, which continues on to this day, was first fought over political idealism, then shifted over to the control of the energon supply, the fuel and life blood of all cybertronians."

Sierra took a minute to process this information before speaking. "Okay, but what will happen to me now?"

"Now that you know of our existence, you will need to be protected from our enemies in the inevitable event they come after you. But before I assign you a guardian, introductions should be an order." Megatron turned his attention to the others. "Decepticons, please introduce yourselves."

Starscream was the first to go. "I am Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons." The seeker proudly stated, holding a clenched servo to his chest plate.

Valkyrie was next. "The name's Valkyrie. I'm the one that keeps Screamer here in check."

"Valkyrie! You know I hate that blasted nickname!" Starscream whined. The female seeker giggled and winked at him. The male seeker shot Miko a quick glare, the one who had given him that cursed nickname, and the young girl giggled.

"Airachnid." The spider like femme introduced herself.

"Breakdown." The Stunticon and former Wrecker said.

"**Call me Quickbolt." **The young scout gave his name.

Sierra blinked once. "What?"

"He said 'Call me Quickbolt'." Raf translated.

Sierra looked at the young boy in surprise. "You can understand him?"

"Yeah, though I don't know why." Raf explained, smiling at his Decepticon guardian.

"I am Shockwave, Decepticon science officer." The scientist gave his introduction.

"Soundwave: Decepticon communications officer." The light blue mech looked down as his chest plate. "Laserbeak: eject. Operation: Introduction." By his command, Laserbeak flew off Soundwave's chest and flew through the air around Sierra and the girl followed the Minicon with her eyes as Laserbeak returned to Soundwave.

Sierra then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Steelstrike?"

Instantly, the atmosphere became somber. "Is she…" Jack trailed off, not wanting to believe it.

"No, Jack. Steelstrike is fine." Megatron relieved the boy of his worries, looking to the medical section of the command center.

Jack and Sierra looked that way to see Steelstrike laying the medical berth, unconscious. But her condition has greatly improved. The previously exposed sections of her wounds have now been sealed, and her frame shined brighter than usual. No doubt Knockout decided to give Steelstrike some polishing. "Knockout and Breakdown have managed to stabilize her. All we can do know is wait for her to wake up." Starscream gently said.

Jack barely registered the seeker's words. His face was a flurry of emotions; sadness, anger, and a host of others. Sadness for seeing Steelstrike like this. Anger at Crossfire for doing this to her, and anger at himself for not being able to do anything.

Seeing his conflicted expression, Sierra took Jack's hand into her own, hoping it provided some comfort.

"So!" Miko's shouting voice made Jack and Sierra flinch as the girl came running down the stair case. "You two are finally bumping hips now!"

"Miko!" Jack scolded, blushing, as was Sierra.

"What?!" Miko exclaimed casually. "It's about time, especially since you kept giving him puppy dog eyes." She said the last part to Sierra.

"I did not give him puppy dog eyes." The older girl denied, her blush intensifying.

"Oh, don't even try it!" Miko said.

Before further conversation could continue, a soft groan could be heard. Instantly, everyone snapped their heads and helms to the medical center, just as Steelstrike opened her optics and slowly sat up on the berth.

"Oh, thank Primus!" Starscream praised as he and the others came over to greet their awakened comrade.

Steelstrike blinked twice, desperately trying to remember the recent events. Then it hit her like a rock. She was driving to the restaurant Jack and Sierra planned to dine at for their date, then Crossfire attacked, showing that despicable grin on his faceplate that she absolutely loathes. She remembers fighting, then her world went black.

"Welcome back, Steelstrike." Valkyrie's voice brought the silver femme out of her thoughts.

Steelstrike looked up and smiled at her friends. "It's gonna take more than that to put me down." Chuckles erupted throughout the Decepticons.

"It sure will." Breakdown agreed, lightly patting the two wheeler on the shoulder.

Steelstrike's smile widened, then it widened more when her optics locked onto Jack. "Hey, partner."

Jack smiled in relief. "Hey."

Steelstrike's attention then went to Sierra, who had a look of gratitude on her face. "So, welcome to the fold." The silver two wheeler said.

Sierra smiled. "Thank you, Steelstrike. For what you did last night." The girl said. Steelstrike returned the smile.

"Now." Megatron began, drawing everyone's attention. "It is time to address the last topic of our discussion." The gladiator turned his attention to the red medic. "Knockout, being how Shockwave is a cybertronian tank and the rest of us are fliers, you will watch over Sierra."

"Ten four, Big M." Knockout gave a two digit salute, then turned his attention to Sierra with a smile, and the girl gave her own smile.

Breakdown smirked, an amusing thought coming. "Sierra." The Stunticon said, earning the girl's attention. "Make sure you don't let anything happen to Knockout's paint job."

"I take pride in keeping my illustrious finish clean and pristine." Knockout preened proudly, gesturing to his shiny frame.

"And sometimes he likes to give us some polishing once in a while." Steelstrike spoke up, pointing to her silver frame, which was shining brighter than usual, and Knockout chuckled.

"Your welcome." The red medic bowed.

Sierra shook her head in amusement. These… robots are just like humans. They can feel, they have emotions. She might just enjoy the company of her newly appointed guardian, though she's trying to figure out how she will explain to her mother how she managed to buy an Aston Martin.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Sierra turned her attention to Jack. "Um, Jack, would you like to reschedule our date for tonight?"

Jack smiled, blushing. "I would like that."

Sierra gave her own smile, blushing as well. Miko giggled, pointing to the pair. "She's giving him the puppy dog eyes again!"

"Miko!" Jack, Sierra, and Raf exclaimed.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	26. One Shall Fall

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter twenty six of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It was an unusually quiet day at the base. At the current moment, Megatron was standing at the computer terminal, which was displaying a paragraph of an ancient prophecy. "And it was written in the covenant of Primus than when the forty seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." He recited.

"What, no skies raining fire or anything like that?" Steelstrike piped in sarcastically as she, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Breakdown approached Starscream from behind, the male seeker at a different terminal.

"Well, I think it should go without saying. After all, it is a doom prophecy." Starscream said.

"I say it's a load of crap." Breakdown shrugged as Shockwave and Soundwave came into the command center.

"I had always come to the logical conclusion that the ancients had always referred to our home world, but that statement is now irrelevant due to the fact that Cybertron has been uninhabitable for eons." The scientist gave his thoughts on the matter.

"And considering what has transpired here on Earth since Shadowsaber's arrival." Megatron added, clenching a servo.

"Wait, wait, wait. We've known about these little telltales for ages and not once did we ever give them a second thought." Breakdown reminded, throwing his servos into the air in confusion.

"Why all the bad omens now?" Valkyrie inquired.

"Because the planetary alignment that the prophecy speaks of is nearly upon us." Megatron explained, not taking his optics off the screen.

Soundwave's visor lit up, displaying a visage of the galaxy. At the end, a red dot was being displayed. "Planetary alignment endpoint: Earth." Soundwave said.

Steelstrike, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Breakdown all exchanged unnerved glances. "Uh, crazy coincidence, r- right?" Breakdown stuttered, pointing both of his index digits for emphasis.

"How long until the spheres align?" Airachnid asked.

Once again, Soundwave's visor changed, now displaying countless equations. "Best estimation: three Earth days."

Once again, the others exchanged unnerved glances. "While this revelation may be unsettling, I am far more concerned with those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Megatron said, referring to a certain blood red femme.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The mighty Destructicon warship flew high in the sky through the clouds unopposed. At the moment, Shadowsaber was standing on the bridge within the command deck, servos folded neatly behind her back and under her large, curved wings, Burnout standing not too far behind her.

"I did not seek the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark alive," She began. ", but to conquer worlds and reign over undead armies. And to achieve that, I need more than just this mere silver that resides within me." She paused to look down at her chest plate, where her black Destructicon insignia began to briefly and dimly glow purple. "So, where is my DARK ENERGON?!" She roared as she whirled around, stomping her pede on the floor, causing the entire room to shake and Burnout to flinch.

"Out there, Lady Shadowsaber," the black and red mech pointed to a random direction, his voice mixed with fear and optimism. "Just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it!" He clenched his servos in a cheerful manner, then shrunk when Shadowsaber scowled and narrowed her malice filled optics in annoyance. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You had setbacks, you were in stasis."

Without warning, Shadowsaber grabbed Burnout by the chest plate, evoking a yelp from the medic, and hoisted him into the air. "Exactly why I must make up for lost time! I can vividly see the future, but I most ensure it comes to fruition. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!"

And indeed, she could see the near future. She saw herself near an erupting volcano, a pede pinned on Megatron as she raised her blade into the air, ready to deal a killing blow.

But little did Shadowsaber know, this rising darkness that the prophecy speaks of, is not her. It referred to someone else entirely. Someone more… powerful.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Night had fallen over Nevada. At the moment, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sierra were sitting one of the couches in the lounging area, Raf's laptop on the table in front. They were looking through a conspiracy website, looking for anything related to their large, transforming friends so they could delete it or replace it with something funny, which will be easy thanks to Raf's incredible hacking skills. This would normally be Soundwave's job, but the humans decided to have a go at it for once.

"Pass." Jack began as they looked through the website. "Unh- unh. Kid in a costume. Balloon. Nope." After countless photos, they finally stopped when the next image revealed itself to be a familiar green and white muscle car, the photo title being named 'Phantom Car'. "Uh, hold." Jack said as the four of them took a few seconds to look at the picture. "The camera sure loves Bolt."

"What can you do?" Miko asked casually as she leaned back on the couch, placing her hands behind her back and crossing her legs over the table. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wait, is that Quickbolt?" Starscream asked as he and Valkyrie came over.

"So much for robots in disguise." The red and gold seeker quipped, then saw that picture was Quickbolt in vehicular mode. "I take that back."

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Starscream." Raf assured the silver and grey seeker before he went to work. He clicked on the image and highlighted it. A separate window popped up in the top right corner. "We just scrub, and replace Bolt with…" When the young boy was finished, a cat with a helicopter cap, dressed in a red outfit, replaced the pervious image.

"_Mars cat says, take me to your feeder." _The image said.

Starscream let out a loud laugh, then his optics widened in shock and embarrassment when he realized what he had done. Time seemed to freeze when Valkyrie, Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf stared at the male seeker. "Starscream actually laughed?" Miko asked rhetorically as Valkyrie giggled, clearly amused by Starscream's petrified demeanor.

"Uh…" The silver and grey seeker mumbled, wincing when his voice came out a bit higher then he would have liked, which only caused Valkyrie to giggle harder.

"I take it he doesn't laugh that often?" Sierra inquired, genuinely curious.

"Not at anything we show him." Raf answered as Starscream walked off.

"Oh come back here, Screamer." Valkyrie called out, and her giggling increased when she heard Starscream growl.

Jack chuckled as an idea came to mind. If Starscream thought it was funny, maybe Megatron might as well. So, the boy turned his attention to the mech, who was currently standing in front of the computer terminals. "Um, Megatron, do you want to see something funny?"

"No." The gladiator said, his voice void of emotion.

The kids looked slightly offended. "Don't take it personally." Steelstrike told them as she and Breakdown approached Shockwave. "Gladiators are built that way." She added.

"I've known Megatron for ages and I've never seen him laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Breakdown commented.

"While Megatron does well to keep his emotions in check at all times, Soundwave and I have known him far longer then the rest of you," Shockwave said to Steelstrike and Breakdown, before turning his attention to the Decepticon leader, ", and he was very different before he became leader of the Decepticons."

This revelation surprised the kids. "Megatron wasn't always the leader of the Decepticons?" Raf queried.

Schockwave nodded. "Much like your historic figures, Megatron earned the greatness that he has today."

"How different was he?" Sierra asked, once again genuinely curious.

"We talkn' party animal?" Miko asked, rocking her fists.

The scientist shook his helm, denying the girl's assumption. "Illogical. Megatron's behavioral characteristics were similiar to that of..." the scientist paused, looking at one of the older kids. "Jack."

The older boy was taken aback by this. "What? I'm nothing like Mega-"

A short beeping went off on the computer terminal, and a window popped up, revealing the visage of Agent Slade. He seemed to be walking through a hallway. _"Megatron!" _The man's voice said, drawing everyone's attention to the screen. _"Those techites my department's been tracking, we figured it was MECH using stealth tactics. That is, until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington ebbs particle collider captured this."_

A separate window appeared on the left screen, revealing a familiar light green mech. "Betawave." Jack observed. Soundwave clenched his servos angrily. Sierra noticed that Soundwave and Betawave were identical in all but color. Maybe they're related?

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko suggested casually, and Sierra had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Slade ignored her, pressing on with the more important situation. _"The Struct without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a list of everything we've confirmed stolen."_

Slade's video feed cut, and on the right screen, a list appeared on it. "Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesserat." Shockwave listed. He knew this pieces are used for something very large and potent. "There is one critical component missing if are they intending to build…"

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber, Betawave, Crossfire, Glowstrike, and Burnout stood on the command deck. On the screen in front of them, a familiar structure was being displayed. "The Destruction space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch. All we need know is-" He was cut off when a rapid beeping emanated from Betawave's visor, which was displaying a large engine like object. "What Betwave said, an ample power source." Burnout finished.

Glowstrike typed a few commands into the console and the screen shifted, now displaying a human military base. The building on the left side was highlighted, signaling that the object they seek is stored within. "This one lies within a highly fortified location." The firefly like femme said.

Crossfire scoffed. "By human standards. We can easily tunnel in." The dark blue mech commented.

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us!" Shadowsaber bellowed, clenching a servo. Crossfire and Burnout took a few steps back before exchanging confused glances. "We can no longer afford stealth." She finished in a tone that left no room for argument, not that any of her underlings would dare to question her.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Team Decepticon had been awaiting to hear from their human liaison. When they did, they didn't expect Slade to be in a helicopter. _"Megatron, the Structs really did it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our troops will hold them off until your team shows."_

Megatron shook his helm. "Agent Slade, I'm afraid that Shadowsaber's desperation may be at its highest, and you know I cannot allow even a single human casualty." He said firmly.

* * *

_**Military Base**_

Conceding with the gladiator's words, Slade sighed as he placed a finger on his headphone's mic, getting him connecting with the troops below. "Slade here. Evacuate all personnel, immediately." He ordered as the pilot of the helicopter steered the aircraft off.

Down below, a group of brave soldiers were taking cover behind a destroyed helicopter. Gun and laser fire sounded throughout the area, fires were ablaze, and impact craters littered the ground. "Retreat!" One of the soldiers shouted. The rest of the men followed after him.

Fracture emerged from the smoke, scoffing. "This was too easy." The purple mech cackled as Underbite, Inferno, Saberhorn, Clampdown, and Glowstrike came running out. Crossfire and Thunderhoof joined them, both of them carrying the power source.

"Always fun squashing 'em bugs." Thunderhoof added maliciously.

Right when they were about to move, a ground bridge portal appeared, and Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Breakdown, Airachnid, Knockout, and Soundwave came rushing out of it. "You were saying something about this being easy, Fracture?" Crossfire glared at the mech in question as he and Thunderhoof placed the power source.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Breakdown challenged as the two sides glared at each other.

Underbite clamped his massive jaws down on a destroyed helicopter and devoured it. The Chompazoid's chassis became outlined in purple, the consumed metal giving him strength. "How about we stay long enough to pulverize you!" He bellowed.

And the two sides charged each other, blades clashing, fists colliding, and shots being fired.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber stood on the command deck, impatiently awaiting word from the team she had sent to complete this retrieval. Then as if on cue, Glowstrike's voice came through the com link. _"Lady Shadowsaber, we have the power source, but the Decepticons have arrived."_

A feral growl escaped the blood red femme's vocal components. She was not about to let her enemies interfere. "Prepare the warship for rendezvous!" She whirled on to glare at Burnout, who was standing behind her. "The power source will be ready for pickup!"

Outside, Shadowsaber jumped off the warship and shifted into jet mode and blasted off, making her way toward the military base.

Meanwhile, Quickbolt was driving down the road, Raf sitting the back seat. They were driving to a place to race. That is, until Shockwave's voice came through the com link. _"Quickbolt, the team requires immediate backup. They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Rafael off at the nearest exit ramp, I will bridge him back to base from there."_

"**Aaaaw, sorry Raf." **Quickbolt grumbled.

"It's okay, Bolt. We'll go racing another time." Raf assured his Decepticon guardian.

High above in the sky, Shadowsaber soared through the atmosphere, fervently making her way to the military base with the intention of making sure this retrieval mission comes to a success. But when she caught sight of a familiar green and white sports car, she beamed sadistically. "Well, well. A foolish scout has strayed from his comrades." She purred as she began to descend.

Once Shadowsaber was low enough, she began to open fire. Raf looked through Quickbolt's back window, and fear laced his features. Quickbolt swerved around to avoid the barrage of laser bolts. But one of the projectiles landed on the Decepticon scout, causing him to spiral out of control as purple lightning cackled throughout his vehicular form. Quickbolt watched as Shadowsaber flew over him and off into the distance as the lightning dissipated. **"You okay, Raf?" **He asked with concern as he looked through his rear view mirror…

Only to see Raf's arm slump into view. The boy gave no verbal response.

* * *

_**Military Base**_

The fight raged on, and the Decepticons were coming out on top. Megatron slammed his fists down on Underbite before kicking the chompazoid away. Valkyrie parried Saberhorn's downward strike and head butted the beetle like mech in the face plate. Steelstrike ducked under to dodge Crossfire's sickle, retaliating with a swift but potent left hook to the face plate. Thunderhoof threw his left servo at Breakdown, who caught the fist and twisted it, evoking a yelp of pain from his enemy. Breakdown head butted Thunderhoof in the face plate, sending the black and blue mech into the ground. Starscream swerved to the left, evading Fracture's blade. The purple mech wasted no time in slashing his weapon in a quick horizontal angle, which the seeker jumped back to avoid, then Starscream lashed his claws out, leaving cuts along Fracture's chest plate. Clampdown yelped when Soundwave's tentacle like cables latched onto him and electrified him. Airachnid had her spider legs deployed and was delivering many swift jabs and stabs at Glowstrike, who had to constantly be on the move. And lastly, Knockout slashed his buzz saws at Inferno, who let out a crazed shriek.

The fighting came to a halt, with the Decepticons and Destructicons regrouping with their respective companions. Just as round two was about to begin, the sound of a jet engine cut into the air. Shadowsaber flew into bipedal mode while airborne and came crashing down onto the ground, her landing leaving a decently sized impact crater. The Decepticons steeled themselves.

"Megatron." Shadowsaber sneered as she stood up while Fracture, Underbite, Crossfire, Thunderhoof, Glowstrike, Clampdown, Saberhorn, and Inferno huddled behind her, all of them sporting arrogant smirks on their faceplates, minus Clampdown, who looked rather unnerved by his leader's arrival.

"Shadowsaber, do you not see the foolishness in attempting to force a prophecy to fruition?" Megatron demanded.

Shadowsaber merely grinned at him. "Why leave matters to fate when you can forge your own destiny." She paused when her optics caught something behind her enemies, and her grin widened. "Ah, speaking of fate."

Baffled, the Decepticons turned around to see a somber Quickbolt, cradling an unconscious Raf in his servos. The young scout looked up at his comrades, hurt and sadness gleaming in his optics. Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown all felt their optics widen in horror, while Airachnid and Steelstrike gasped in shock.

"Raf!" Valkyrie exclaimed as she gently took the boy into her servos, checking him over. "He's breathing… barely."

"Ah ha…" Shadowsaber chuckled, and the Decepticons glared at her. Instantly, they knew this was her doing. "It would seem I swatted a fly and squashed a roach." She said casually, and her underlings chuckled.

Quickbolt's optics widened lividly and his chassis quaked with rage. Then without thinking, his servos converted into blasters and took aim at the blood red femme. "Bolt, no!" Breakdown acted quickly and grabbed Quickbolt's arms, aiming the blasters down.

"**You're gonna pay for that, Shadowsaber!" **The young scout vowed vengefully as he struggled to break free from Breakdown's hold.

Megatron whirled around, his attention now entirely focused on Shadowsaber. The blood red femme chuckled sadistically and shot her eternal rival a malicious grin. She knows Megatron will prioritize the boy's well being over retrieving the power source. It was a weakness she knew how to exploit all too well.

"Soundwave, bridge us back!" Megatron ordered before placing a digit on his audio receptor. "Shockwave, we are returning." As he finished, a ground bridge opened behind them. "Valkyrie, Airachnid, Steelstrike, attend to Rafael and Quickbolt."

The femmes nodded, Steelstrike and Airachnid nudged Quickbolt along when the green and white mech attempted to whirl around, Soundwave and Knockout following after them. Only Megatron, Starscream, and Breakdown remained behind.

The ground began to shake, and the Destructicons looked up to the sky to see their mighty warship descending down. When Shadowsaber looked back, Megatron, Starscream, and Breakdown were gone, as was their ground bridge. "How pathetically predictable." She spat as the ship's elevator came down, scooping up the Destructicons and the power source, and they were brought into the hold. With their work there done, the Prowler ascended and slowly drifted off. But little did Shadowsaber know, Megatron, Starscream, and Breakdown had managed to climb aboard, scaling the ship's rear wings as they stealthily made their way inside.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave had heard Megatron's voice through the com link, and the scientist had a sinking feeling. "We must have wounded." He murmured quietly as he watched the ground bridge tunnel come to life.

Jack, Sierra, and Miko watched with nervous, fearful eyes. Which one of their large metallic friends has been injured? They were about get their answer, an unexpected one. Valkyrie, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Knockout, Soundwave, and Quickbolt slowly strode in, all their optics fixed on the unconscious Raf, who was still cradled in the female seeker's arms.

"Raf?" Jack breathed in horror.

"No!" Miko squeaked in the same tone.

"Oh my God." Sierra gasped.

"What happened?" Shockwave asked.

Valkyrie glared, her optics blazing with hatred. "Shadowsaber." She sneered the blood red femme's name like it was dirt.

"Bring him over here!" Knockout shouted as he rushed over to the med bay.

Valkyrie carefully rushed over to the med bay, where Knockout already had a human medical table ready. The female seeker gently placed the boy down on the table, his head resting against a pillow. Knockout carefully connected a blue tube to Raf's neck and the monitor began to beep steadily while Jack, Sierra, Miko, and the other Decepticons gathered around.

"Scrap! Raf isn't responding. We need to run diagnostics of his assemblage, I mean vital stats." Knockout ranted as he turned around with the wrong tools in his servos. "We don't have the right tools, slag it!" In a feat of anger, Knockout threw the tool in his right servo, watching it break into pieces as it collided with the wall.

"**Oh no." **Quickbolt murmured in dismay, his optics glued to the floor. Airachnid placed a servo on the scout's shoulder, hoping it provided some comfort.

"We need to call your mom." Sierra said to Jack.

"I had the same idea." Jack wasted no time in pulling out his phone and dialed his mother, walking away from the scenario.

"Your mother maybe a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Knockout demanded.

Jack whirled around. "Wh- do you know anything about the human body?!" The boy countered. Knockout's optics widened, and he remained silent. All this time, he had learned so much about human culture and history, but not once did Knockout ever learn anything about human biology, mostly anyway. "Mom, it's urgent." Jack pressed as he walked off.

Knockout shook his helm in self disappointment as he turned to look at the unconscious boy on the slab, mentally scowling angrily at himself and Shadowsaber. "The weak will perish." He recited, remembering the words of the prophecy. "Be strong, little guy." He pleaded.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Shadowsaber impatiently paced the command deck as Saberhorn, Glowstrike, Crossfire, Fracture, Burnout Thunderhoof, and Inferno watched her, all of them completely oblivious to the three stowaways on board. The ship was en route to the site where the new space bridge was being built. But Shadowsaber's patience was becoming dangerously thin. "My lady, the power source will be rigged shortly. We are nearly at the construction site." Saberhorn assured his leader.

Shadowsaber ceased her pacing and whirled around on the beetle like mech, growling in his faceplate, forcing Saberhorn to step back. "Nearly isn't good enough." She ranted. "The spheres are aligning." She turned around, clenching her servo. "I must not miss my moment to-" She suddenly stopped in mid sentence. The others stared at her in confusion before Shadowsaber coughed and gasped as another vision hit her.

_A pair of malevolent purple optics against a brown faceplate shone ominously through the smoke…_

_A volcano erupting with dark energon…_

"Lady Shadowsaber, are you alright?" Glowstrike asked, concern evident in her voice.

Shadowsaber ignored her, her blood red optics now purple. "Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts." She hissed.

Crossfire raised an optic ridge. "Unicron, the Chaos Bringer?" The dark blue mech asked anyone that cared to answer.

"They say dark energon is his blood." Burnout said, wiggling his claws in a wave like motion before scoffing. "Yeah right."

"Complete the space bridge," Shadowsaber commanded, turning around. "There is something I must attend to." She began to make her way down, the others moving out of her way, bowing as they did so.

"Does she seem to be losing it?" Fracture asked.

"A bit." Crossfire and Thunderhoof said in unison.

Inferno hissed at them. "Do not speak ill of the royalty!" the Insecticon snarled.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The ground bridge tunnel bloomed to life and June's car came speeding in and to a halt as Jack rushed over. "Mom, thank-"

"Grab my bag." June ordered, not bothering to close the car door as she rushed over to the med bay.

Knockout was running his scanner on Raf, the red beam moving up and down. The red medic deactivated the beam when June came over. "Measuring the extent of the absorption will determine the proper course of treatment." Shockwave said as June took Raf's hand into her own, checking the boy's pulse.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive, do you understand me?" The woman said in a serious tone to Shockwave and Knockout.

"Uh…" Knockout murmured while Shockwave nodded.

And so, June went to work as Jack rushed over with his mother's bag while Sierra, Miko, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Quickbolt, and Airachnid watched the scene before them. However, Quickbolt's anger built up to a level in which it could no longer be contained. Buzzing angrily, the young scout slammed his servo against the wall to his right, leaving a cracked dent in it, startling the others.

Steelstrike grabbed Quickbolt by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall. "Bolt, listen." The silver femme began harshly, but when she spoke again, her tone was softer. "I know what it feels like to see a partner injured. But payback won't help Raf right now, you need to calm down and keep your emotions in check."

Quickbolt didn't look at Steelstrike until she was finished speaking. He gave a single nod, and Steelstrike released him. The young scout looked at Raf as June continued to work on him. He gripped his helm, ashamed of his outburst.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The stolen power source was being held within a container inside one of the warship's many storage rooms. Four Vehicon guards were stationed within the room. All was quiet, until a loud clanging noise made one of the Vehicons turn around. Suddenly, Breakdown jumped down from the ceiling, converting his servo into a hammer and violently smacked the drone away. Another drone came charging toward the Stunticon, who swung his hammer again. Another drone deployed its blaster, but never got the chance to fire when Starscream jumped down on top of the Vehicon, plunging his claws into the drone, killing it instantly. The seeker ducked to avoid a laser bolt as Megatron joined his comrades and fired his fusion cannon at the shooting drone. The blast blew the Vehicon onto a power conduit and was electrocuted violently.

Megatron walked over to the edge while placing a digit on his audio receptor, getting him securely connected with the base, which was made possible since they temporarily disabled the Prowler's cloaking device. "Knockout, how is Rafael?"

"_It's too early to know." _The red medic replied somberly as he watched June continue to work.

"He is in good hands." Megatron assured.

"_Not mine, Megatron. Curse my stupidity. I've learned so much about human culture and history, but so little of their science and medicine."_

"Pull yourself together old friend, Rafael needs you."

"_Yes, he does."_

"Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

Breakdown and Starscream were both carrying the power source. "Ready." They said as a ground bridge opened up.

But Megatron had a different agenda. "Breakdown, Starscream, return to base. There is something I must do." He said.

The two mechs became confused. "R- for real?" Breakdown asked.

"I have been blind to see what history has proven repeatedly." Megatron began, pausing to look at the deceased drone on the power conduit. "That Decepticons and Destructicons will never mend their ways," He looked away from the drone, ", if this perpetual conflicted cannot be solved with a diplomatic solution, I cannot allow more darkness to fell upon this or any planet…." The other two mechs watched as Megatron's faceplate darkened. "Shadowsaber must be destroyed."

Breakdown and Starscream would be lying if they said they weren't slightly disturbed by the anger on Megatron's faceplate. They have seen their leader angry before, but those times paled in comparison to this one. "But… I thought you wanted to give Shadowsaber a chance for redemption?" Starscream inquired.

Megatron shook his helm. "That is no longer an option, Starscream. Shadowsaber has gone too far down her dark path. She has harmed Rafael, an innocent who has done no ill to her. I promised that as long as we are on Earth, no harm would ever come to any human. And I have failed. That is something I cannot allow to happen again. Now go." The Decepticon leader finished.

Starscream and Breakdown looked at each other, the former nodded, and together, the two hauled the power source into the ground bridge, the vortex disappearing as soon as they were in.

Shortly after, Megatron walked the halls of the Prowler, almost as if they were the halls of the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship. He spotted a group of Vehicons at a hallway intersection, forming a blockade. "I have come for Shadowsaber, and her alone." Megatron charged up his cannon, not making idle threats. "Stand down, and be spared."

His warning fell upon deaf audio receptors as the drones deployed their weapons and took aim. Megatron fired first, an explosion rocking the hallway, sending a few drones flying back as laser fire was exchanged.

* * *

_**The Volcano **_

The air reeked of volcanic ash, and the temperature was high. Shadowsaber flew around the volcano as it gave off a short eruption. "The flaming mountain in my visions." The blood red femme began as she transformed into bipedal mode midair and landed gracefully atop a boulder. "As if it guided me here, summoned me." She paused to marvel at the sight before her. "This is where I am to position my space bridge. The place from whence I am to harvest dark energon!"

"_Shadowsaber!" _The blood red femme's optics widened in surprise. Megatron, MEGATRON's voice just came through her com link. How did he managed to do that? _"I am here on your ship. Come and face me!"_

Shadowsaber felt her energon boil excitedly in anticipation of a fight. She chuckled darkly. "The place where I am to defeat the leader of the Decepticons." She paused to get connected with her warship. "Hear this! Any Destructicon who lays a hand on Megatron will answer to me. Betawave, lock onto my coordinates, and guide my opponent to his destiny!"

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

June was still checking over Raf, using her stethoscope. It was unclear where she had made any progress. Sure enough, she gave her answer. "Jack, Sierra, help me get Raf to the car. He's going to the emergency room." June declared, taking out her stethoscope.

"Nurse Darby." Shockwave began, drawing the woman's attention. "Transporting Rafael to your medical facility would be illogical. Without extensive research, your doctors will fail to understand what is afflicting him."

"I don't have time to argue." June countered as Jack and Sierra came over.

"The effects of an energon blast on a Con can be bad enough, but this is a human we're talking about." Knockout commented as he ran a scan through the terminal, the screen displaying a holographic image of Raf and his vital stats. But to Knockout's confusions, readings came back blank. Then his optics widened when the horrible realization dawned upon him. "Oh scrap. Raf's been infected with _DARK _energon." He was met with eight horrified looks. Sierra didn't know what dark energon was, but considering it had the word dark and everyone else look appalled, she immediately knew it was something bad.

* * *

_**The Volcano**_

Lightning storms now plagued the volcanic area. Shadowsaber simply stood in place, awaiting the arrival of her eternal nemesis. She and Megatron had not fought since the space bridge fiasco in orbit. But the outcome of this fight will be different. Shadowsaber will see to it that she is the one who emerges victorious.

A ground bridge opened up a few hundred feet away, and Megatron's hulking frame came walking out of it. "Shadowsaber! Today you answer for you crimes against Cybertron, and against Earth. This ends now!" He shouted.

"I agree. _You _end, Megatron!" Shadowsaber bellowed.

And so, the two former friends rushed each other, unleashing fierce war cries as their clenched servos collided.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knockout was once again running his scanner beam up and down Raf, June, Jack, and Sierra huddled around the young boy. "If dark energon is chewing up Raf from the inside, then we need to purge it, and I think I know how." The red medic rushed over to grab an empty vial. "Someone give me energon!"

June became confused. "Wait, you said energon is devastating to humans." She reminded, having heard that fact quite a lot.

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Shockwave said. "But I have formed a theory that if dark energon should collide with clean energon, the two substances should nullify each other, given their different traits."

Knockout inserted the vial into the injector before walking over to Quickbolt, who gave a nod. Without hesitation, Knockout pierced the injector into Quickbolt's arm, the two of them watching as the vial became filled up with energon. Once it was filled up, Knockout rushed over and inserted the now full vial into a piece of equipment before pointing to the medical spiral. "I need him over here, now!"

Jack, Sierra, and June hastily pushed the cart Raf was resting upon into the chamber as Knockout frantically typed commands into the console. Once Jack, Sierra, and June were out of the spiral, the door of the chamber closed. In a matter of seconds, a bright teal glow consumed the chamber, and the same glow emanated from the energon vial. The glow became so bright, everyone was forced to shield their eyes and optics. The glow pulsated one last time, and a rapid beeping sounded off from the console. The spiral door opened, and Jack, Sierra, Miko, June, and Quickbolt wasted no time in rushing in. Starscream, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Valkyrie, Shockwave, Soundwave, Breakdown, and Knockout remained where they were. June gripped Raf's hand, feeling his pulse. Time seemed to freeze as everyone held their breaths in, silently pleading that this worked.

Then, to everyone's relief, Raf opened his eyes after a loud exhale. "Pulse rate is stabilizing." June announced, adding to the relief.

Raf's tired eyes landed on his Decepticon guardian. "Bolt." The boy wheezed weakly.

"**Raf." **Quickbolt said.

Miko and Sierra gasped happily as they both embraced Raf, who had a small smile on his face.

Starscream sighed in relief. With an absent gesture, he got connected with his leader. "Megatron, we did it."

* * *

_**The Volcano **_

Megatron and Shadowsaber punched each other in the faceplate, and the strength behind their hits sent them both skidding back. Megatron recovered and charged, as Shadowsaber converted her servo into a blaster and fired, but Megatron smacked the weapon, misaligning the shot. The silver mech in turn attempted to get a shot, but Shadowsaber smacked his weapon away as well. This went on for a few moments, Megatron and Shadowsaber smacking the other's weapon away while trying to land their own shot. Shadowsaber performed a spin kick, aiming to land it against Megatron's faceplate, who simply leaned his frame back to avoid being hit. With a growl, Shadowsaber took aim. It was at the same time Megatron took aim as well, and they both fired at the same time.

The collision of the two blasts sent the fighters skidding away from each other, which put a great distance between them. After coming to a halt, Megatron charged forward. Shadowsaber took aim and fired. Megatron deployed his gladiatorial blade and deflected the shot, repeating the same action as he got closer to his enemy. The silver mech leapt into the air and came down. Acting fast, Shadowsaber converted her blaster into a blade and brought it up to block Megatron's attack. The fight came to a brief deadlock.

"Your demise here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it that they wrote? 'The weak shall perish'?" Shadowsaber hissed tauntingly.

"You are a fool to believe everything you read." Megatron growled back.

Shadowsaber broke off, she and Megatron swinging their blades at the same time, causing sparks to fly when they clashed. Megatron slashed his blade in a swift horizontal angle, aiming to connect it across Shadowsaber's midsection. The blood red femme jumped back to avoid the blade and brought her own weapon in a downward arch. Megatron block the blade and shoved it away. Shaowsaber swung her weapon horizontally, and Megatron ducked, the blade grazing the tips of the curved spikes on his shoulders. Megatron lunged forward, swinging his blade down, which Shadowsaber blocked. However, Megatron concentrated his strength and parried Shadowsaber, sending the blood red femme back with a frustrated roar. Annoyed, Shadowsaber swung her blade down, only for Megatron to parry it and delivered a kick to Shadowsaber in the chest plate, once again sending her back. Shadowsaber slid to a halt and charged forward, smacking Megatron's blade out of the way and punched him in the faceplate. Megatron had just recovered when Shadowsaber kicked him in the chest plate with a roar, sending the silver mech back a great distance. An angered growl escaped Megatron's vocal components as he retracted his blade before shifting into jet mode and darted for Shadowsaber, dodging the blood red femme's barrage of laser bolts. Megatron ruthlessly rammed into Shadowsaber, causing her to fall off the edge and down into the area below.

Megatron transformed in midair with a roar came down, intending slam his pedes on Shadowsaber. The Destructicon leader quickly rolled out of the way just when Megatron crashed into the ground, and wasted no time in charging forward. Shadowsaber had just stood up when Megatron punched her in the faceplate. Shadowsaber sneered and throw a left hook, which Megatron evaded and retaliated with two punches to the faceplate. The silver mech didn't give his enemy a reprieve and delivered an uppercut, followed by two more punches to the faceplate. Megatron then punched Shadowsaber in the chest plate, and punched her in the faceplate once again. Shadowsaber slid back and then came to a halt, bearing her dentals in a silent snarl.

"Raaaah!" Megatron roared as he charged forward and delivered a potent punch to Shadowsaber.

The blood red femme was sent flying through the air, sliding against her back before coming a halt. She began to pant, the fight clearly having taken its toll on her. Weakly, Shadowsaber sat up and watched as Megatron approached her while the lightning storm around them intensified.

Megatron paused and deployed his gladiatorial blade. Shadowsaber eyed the weapon. "My destiny!" She protested, then grunted in pain when Megatron slammed a pede on her chest plate, pinning her to the ground. "This isn't how it's supposed to end!" She wheezed in protest. It could not end like this, it WOULD not end like this!

Megatron shook his helm. "On the contrary, Shadowsaber." He said before began to slowly raise his blade into the air, poised to deliver a killing blow. "This could not have ended any other way." Shadowsaber's optics widened and her optic ridges twitched uncontrollably. The volcano gave another eruption and Megatron swung his blade down.

_CLANG!_

The silver mech's optics widened in surprise. Somehow, Shadowsaber had managed to sit up and catch the blade with both servos. She simply sat there with her optics closed, almost as if she was praying. Then suddenly, her tertiary areas became engulfed with purple outlines. And when she opened her optics, they glowed brighter.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Breakdown, Starscream, you two let Megatron face Shadowsaber alone?!" Steelstrike demanded in a scolding tone.

"We didn't have much a choice." Starscream reasoned.

"He was pretty serious about it." Breakdown added.

"It could be a trap." Knockout said, who was at the computer terminals, typing command after command into it. "We gotta get a bead on his location." He added as he typed more. "Alright, I have the Big M's coordinates." He froze when he was receiving some very strong energy readings, almost like- "What the… how is this even fragging possible?!" Knockout exclaimed, faceplate white with shock.

"What? What is it?" Valkyrie demanded.

Knockout spun on his pedes. "We need to get the Big M outta there, now!"

* * *

_**The Volcano**_

Megatron couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. And he didn't bother trying to. With a roar, Shadowsaber stood up, Megatron's blade still firmly grasped in her servos. "What was it you said, Megatron? 'This could not have ended any other way?" She recited the words he had spoken mere moments ago.

With a glare, Megatron wrenched his blade free, but Shadowsaber struck first, viciously swiping her claws at him, leaving nasty and painful cuts along Megatron's side. Shadowsaber punched him in the chestplate, then followed up with four punches to the faceplate. Lastly, Shadowsaber delivered a potent uppercut, sending Megatron flying through the air with a pained roar. The silver gladiator slid to a painful halt on his back. Too weak to stand up, Megatron looked around and paused when his optics landed on the sky. A solar eclipse was taking place, which meant only one thing…

The spheres have aligned.

Shadowsaber stalked toward her downed rival, a triumphant and sinister grin on her faceplate. Upon approaching him, Shadowsaber slammed her pede on Megatron's chest plate, pinning him to the ground. Her grin widened, then her attention was brought to the volcano when it erupted. But wasn't magma that was spewing out of it. No, it was…

Dark energon.

Shadowsaber cackled insanely as it all came to her. "Well, well. It seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather… right here!" She gestured to the area around them.

Megatron's optics widened. The blood of Unicron was pouring out of the Earth. It wasn't possible, it shouldn't be possible. And yet, it was happening. "Dark energon, erupting from beneath the Earth?"

Shadowsaber replied by converting her servo into a blade and raised it into the air, ready to deliver a killing blow as dark energon continued to rain down upon them.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	27. One Shall Rise Part 1

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter twenty seven!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Volcano**_

Dark energon continued to rain down as the lightning storm raged on. Megatron's vision was blurry, and his memory was foggy. Pain echoed throughout his frame, and he could feel something pinning him to the ground. "Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth?" He asked tiredly.

"A question Megatron," His optics widened as everything came back to him. Shadowsaber stood above him, her pede firmly planted on his chest plate, blade raised in the air. ", that you shall take with you to the Allspark." She cackled.

Megatron made no attempt to move. Just when Shadowsaber was about to swing her blade down, the opening of a ground bridge made her pause. This proved to be a mistake when Breakdown jumped out, hammer deployed, and slammed into Shadowsaber, sending her back. With a roar, Breakdown swung his hammer and landed it on Shadowsaber's chest plate. The blood red femme slid back, her pedes grinding against the ground before she came to a halt. Breakdown didn't give Shadowsaber time to recover and swung his hammer again.

Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid came rushing out of the vortex, the former performing spins until she landed on the ground. The three femmes assumed fighting stances, but when they spotted dark energon spewing out of the volcano, they became shocked.

"By Primus." Valkyrie breathed before Knockout came out of the portal.

"Ladies, help me pull him through!" The red medic shouted as the four assisted the groaning Megatron.

Breakdown swung his hammer down, but Shadowsaber grabbed it with her servo and punched the Stunticon in the faceplate, sending him back. Breakdown retracted his hammer and growled at his enemy. "Breakie!" He heard Steelstrike yell, causing him to look back. "Now, now, now!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Breakdown shifted into truck mode and darted for the ground bridge, swerving around to avoid the many dark energon crystals as Shadowsaber gave chase, her blade deployed, ablaze with purple flames. When he was close enough, Breakdown shifted into bipedal mode and used the momentum to jump into the ground bridge with a yell.

Shadowsaber roared as she leapt into the air and brought her blade down, only for the ground bridge to disappear, causing her to stab her blade into the ground, splitting it open. Shadowsaber pulled her weapon out and retracted it, growling darkly. Once again, she was on the verge of prevailing over her oldest enemy, only for fate to decide otherwise. Feeling something in the corner of her mouth, Shadowsaber brought up a clawed digit and wiped that area. She then inspected the digit, and saw liquid dark energon on it.

"This is just the beginning!" She shouted, her frame twitching in excitement at the predicament occurring. "I now possess enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself!" Her cackling then turned into full blown laughter. "_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!_" Her loud and sinister laughter echoed throughout the area as dark energon continued to land around her, throwing her arms out wide.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Soundwave dragged a digit across the ground bride terminal screen before lowering the lever. The light blue mech, Shockwave, Starscream, and Quickbolt watched as the ground bridge tunnel bloomed to life. Shortly, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Breakdown, and Knockout came in, the Stunticon and the red medic helping a woozy, battered Megatron. "Easy, Megatron. From what I just saw, you've been exposed to a huge amount of dark energon." Knockout said.

Megatron lifted his helm up and spotted Raf on the mobile medical table, June looking him over. "I am not the only one." He said.

Breakdown and Knockout helped Megatron over the cybertronian berth, gently placing their leader down on it. Megatron optics locked with Raf's eyes, the gladiator giving the boy a warm smile. "Hey." Raf greeted with his own smile.

"He's lucky to be alive." June said in a somewhat angry tone. Megatron's faceplate saddened, a sense of failure washing over him.

"Shadowsaber found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he, Sierra, and Miko came down the stair case.

"A volcano full." Airachnid answered grimly.

"Question is, how?" Breakdown chimed in.

"No, no." Starscream spoke up, shaking his helm. "I think the better question is what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?" He pointed a clawed digit down to the floor for emphasis.

"The Structs killed a unicorn?" Miko suddenly asked, and the Decepticons looked at her with dumbfounded and baffled faceplates. "White horse with a horn on its head?" She pointed to her head. "Prances around all sparkly?" She wiggled her fingers.

Starscream rolled his optics in annoyance. "Unicron, _krawn_." The seeker stressed the difference. "An ancient evil deity whose lifeblood is dark energon… or so legend says."

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of Boogeyman?" June asked incredulously.

Starscream's optics widened in confusion. "Um, Boogeyman?" He repeated.

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko enlightened the seeker.

Once again, Starscream rolled his optics, waving the young girl off before turning his attention to the doctor. "No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is as real as you and I, or _was_. Well, um, I do believe he existed once, but I'm not among those who believe that his lifeblood is what harmed Raf."

"I've heard enough." June declared, propping the railing up on Raf's medical cart. "Jack, please, help me get Raf into the car." She added as she began to walk the cart over to her vehicle.

"**What, why?" **Quickbolt asked, confused.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better." Jack reminded as he rushed over.

"Raf needs to be examined by _real _doctors." June said as anger began to fill her voice, ignoring the hurt look on Knockout's faceplate. "And Raf's family needs to know what happened, his _real _family." She looked back at her son during the last part.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can." Jack protested, gesturing his hand to the Decepticons.

"June, it deeply pains me that I have failed my obligation." Megatron began as his stood up on buckling legs and took a few steps forward. Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid moved to stop him, but Starscream waved them off. "But I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to our human friends… or any human ever again." The gladiator finished.

His words made June pause in her trek. The woman was silent for a few moments, before looking at the Decepticon leader. "Megatron, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, not their own survival!" She argued.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth." Jack began. "It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all four of you, and they will _not _be coming back." June decreed firmly, saying the last part to Megatron before resuming her walk to her car.

The gladiator knew it was pointless to continue this discussion. "I understand." He conceded.

"That's it?" Miko's voice brought Megatron's attention downward, the young girl running up to him. "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about _our _freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet, but not here on earth." June said as she helped Raf into her car. Once the boy was in, she looked at the other children, pointing to her car. "Get in."

Miko scoffed. "Do you really expect me to ride in a non- transforming vehicle?"

"Miko, I'm serious." June said, her tone being just how she described herself.

"You're not my mother." Miko countered, and whirled around when she heard Breakdown taking a few steps forward. "Neither are you!" She said before the Stunticon even spoke.

"Well, I am yours." June said, pointing to her son. "Let's go, Jack."

Jack clenched his fists. He was at war with himself. Both of the available choices had consequences. If he leaves, Steelstrike would lose another partner. Everything he had been through with her would be for nothing. If he chooses to stay, things between him and his mother would never be the same again. He heard footsteps to his right, so he looked to see Steelstrike, a somber look on her faceplate, a matching gleam in her optics. "She _is_ your mom." She said.

Jack looked at his Decepticon guardian, then back at his mother, who was still waiting. Finally, he made his choice. "I'm staying. I'm sorry." He said, looking away.

June stared at him in disbelief and anger, before she spun on her feet stormed over to her car, not bothering to tell Sierra to come with her. Jack gripped his arm. He was partially ashamed of himself. Seeing his conflicted state, Sierra walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

June walked over and slammed the door Raf was sitting next to. The boy pressed his hands against the window, not taking his eyes off Quickbolt. "Soundwave, activate the ground bridge." Megatron said, and the mech in question nodded.

"No thank you." June rudely said. Her car engine revved up as she backed up and drove into the entrance tunnel. Everyone watched as the vehicle drove off.

Inside June's car, Raf had his eyes fixed on his Decepticon guardian until they were far enough into the tunnel. Slowly, Raf took his glasses off and began to quietly sob.

Back in the command center, Quickbolt's optics glittered with sadness as he lowered his helm. But the solemn atmosphere was broken when a video feed appeared on the terminal screen, displaying agent Slade, headset on, and a TV behind him. _"Megatron, do you copy?" _

"I hear you, agent Slade." Megatron said, bringing his attention to the screen.

"_Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches." _Slade said, gesturing to the TV behind him, which was displaying a weather.

"We know about the volcano." Starscream piped in as the others gathered around at the terminals.

"_And the quakes?" _Slade asked. _"Seven major tremblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates," _Slade's video feed reappeared on the right screen, the center screen now displaying Earth, seven red dots pinpointing the location of where the earthquakes had occurred. _", in theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened…"_

"At the exact same time." Knockout finished with a quip.

"Check it out." Miko's voice brought everyone's attention to the TV in the lounging area. "More good news." She turned up the volume.

"_Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next,"_ A spokesmen for the channel reported.

"_Don't tell me your Structs have built a weather machine." _Slade said sarcastically.

"One capable of such potency? Infinitesimal, at best." Shockwave stated, not realizing the sarcasm behind Slade's sentence, and the man blinked a few times.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time is a coincidence." Megatron said gravely.

A grim thought struck Sierra. "Wait." She began, drawing everyone's attention. "If this is happening all over the world, it could be happening right here in Jasper."

"And that would mean…" Valkyrie trailed off, then her optics widened when it hit her.

Knockout gasped in horror. "Raf and June are in danger!" Jack felt the blood drain from his face. Quickbolt wasted no time in converting into car mode and took off.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

The sky was now plagued with ominously dark clouds. June's car drove down the road. The woman had not said a word since leaving the Decepticon base, still angry at how Jack chose to stay there. How he brazenly defied her. "One- one hundred, two- hundred." She heard Raf mutter.

"You okay back there, Raf?" June asked as she adjusted her rear view mirror.

"I- I saw lighting. I'm counting until the thunder-" Raf didn't need to finish when thunder rumbled loudly, causing both occupants to flinch.

June chuckled nervously. "Looks like a storm. My garden will love it." She tried to make light of it.

Thunder crashed again, and lightning bolts ripped through the sky violently. June gasped when a lightning struck the ground mere inches away from the car. She steered the wheel to avoid being hit, but more lightning bolts continued to strike the ground. At one point, June turned the wheel so hard the car spiraled out of control, only stopping when it crashed against a telephone pole. June rose with a startled gasp, remembering who was with her. "Raf, are you okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Mmm- hmm." The boy hummed in assurance.

Suddenly, wind started to pick up, gusting loudly. "What's that?" June mused nervously. Once they spotted the source, Raf and June felt ice consume their blood…

A large tornado was coming their way.

"No!" June wasted no time in restarting her car. The vehicle's functions worked overtime, tires squealing loudly against the current that threatened to sweep it away. "Come on. Come on. Come on." She pleaded as the tornado came closer, slamming her foot against the pedal.

The back end of the car lifted into the air. Raf and June looked at each other, not knowing what to do…

But luck was on their side when Quickbolt sped down the road, steering to the left to avoid a lightning bolt. The young Decepticon shifted into bipedal mode, the headlights on his chest plate illuminating through the darkness. Just as June's car was about to be sucked away, Quickbolt leapt into the air and snatched the vehicle's front with a single servo. Quickbolt slid on his pedes, the current threatening to sweep him away as well. The scout looked back and saw a pole. Fighting against the current, Quickbolt trekked his way over and gripped the pole with his other servo before looking back at the ones he had come to save.

"**Climb into my hand!" **He bleeped.

"Bolt wants us to climb into his hand!" Raf translated.

And so, the boy and June quickly but carefully climbed through the passenger side window. Quickbolt's optics widened when he heard wood creaking. When he looked behind him, the wood pole his was hanging onto for support was moving through the ground. Without warning, the pole shot out and was swept into the tornado. Quickbolt latched his other servo onto June's car. The woman and Raf were sitting on the hood. Raf slid down…

And the car broke off, bringing June with it. Raf and Quickbolt felt their eyes and optics widened in horror. But their scare was soon relieved when June emerged from the other side of the car hood, a slight smile on her face.

Shortly after, Quickbolt sped down the street away from the tornado, June and Raf inside, sitting in the front seats. "Thank you." The doctor gave her gratitude with a sigh.

"**Your welcome." **Quickbolt replied.

"He says your welcome." Raf translated with a smile, which June returned.

And so, Quickbolt drove back to base, the silo doors opened once he came into proximity.

* * *

_**The Volcano**_

Shortly after her fight with Megatron, Shadowsaber had ordered the Prowler to rendezvous with her at the volcano. Once she boarded the ship, she had ordered an excavation team to harvest the dark energon that erupted out of the volcano, while she allowed Burnout to treat her injuries she had received from her fight with Megatron.

Down below, the drones relentlessly worked, mining, harvesting, and extracting the dark energon. This was almost just like mining normal energon, but this was more perilous since unlike their leader, none of the other Destructicons and the drones do not have an immunity to dark energon. Some of the drones organized the purple crystals and placed them into carts before sending them up to the Prowler.

Meanwhile, Shadowsaber stood in the command deck, the screen in front of her displaying the volcano, dark energon flowing out of it. She could hardly contain her glee. When she returned from purgatory, Shadowsaber had made it her goal to seek out more dark energon to fuel her conquest of Earth and eventually the entire galaxy. And she has, more than she ever thought she would find. It seems fortunate was smiling down upon her.

"Rivers of your very lifeblood." She preened excitedly. "Rising from the depths to become one with me!" She yelled out when another vision hit her.

_The volcano erupted violently, massive cracks splitting the ground open. The cracks continued to spread throughout Earth until the planet itself exploded._

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The sound of an engine drew everyone's attention to the entrance tunnel. Quickbolt drove into the command center and came to a halt, his engine deactivating before his passenger side door opened, revealing Raf. "Uh, we're back." He said with a small smile as he climbed out, June doing the same.

"And we are glad." Starscream with his own smile, happy to see that the new arrivals are unharmed.

Quickbolt transformed into bot mode as Jack rushed over to his mother. "Are you alright?"

June turned around to face her son. "I will be." She assured. The atmosphere between suddenly became awkward and tense as they both remembered what had happened earlier. "Jack…"

"Mom, I-" The boy said at the same time.

June knew she didn't have to say what she intended. It was clear that they were on the same page. "I know, me too." Mother and son both embraced. Then June pulled away. "But you're gounded till you're thirty." She said. Jack's shoulders slumped. "Twenty five." Sierra quietly giggled.

"_World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as global emergency." _The spokesmen for the same channel said as June and Jack rushed up to the lounging center.

"Global?" June repeated. Has it become that bad?

"_And scientists believe the phenomena to e somehow related to the current planetary alignment."_

The elevator doors opened, and Slade came walking out of it. "What have you learned, Megatron? And you better not blow smoke up my ass." Slade froze in his tracks when he saw June looking at him, and he chuckled in surprise. "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special agent Slade." June greeted politely.

"Here is the information we have accumulated thus far." Shockwave began, drawing Slade's attention, who walked over to the railing. "As with the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes emanated far beneath the Earth's crust, more specifically, the planet's core." On the screen, an image of Earth was being displayed, seven dots with line connecting to a larger red dot at the center, representing as the core.

"Quakes don't start there… do they?" Slade asked June, who didn't reply.

"Small tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, similar to that of-" Shockwave paused, and everyone became confused as of why. Then the scientist's singular blue optic flashed. "Impossible. By converting these data points into audio files." Shockwave typed a few commands into the console.

"What? What is it?" Slade demanded.

"Listen." Shockwave simply said.

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

_Bum bum_

The others listened carefully as the recording played. That's all it was, just _bum bum_. Then Megatron's optics widened slightly. They were listening to a heartbeat.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

The Decepticons were not the only ones who have come to this revelation. Betawave was displaying the recording on his visor to Shadowsaber, Crossfire, and Glowstrike. The ship was also shaking in the same rhythm. "Stop, Betawave! Turn it off!" Shadowsaber ordered, her tertiary areas now outlined again. She fell to her knees, gripping her helm in pain.

"Lady Shadowsaber!" Glowstrike yelled and moved to help her leader, but Crossfire grabbed her arm, shaking his helm. With a scowl, Glowstrike wrenched her arm free.

"I can still hear it pounding in my brain!" Shadowsaber exclaimed as the pain intensified.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone at the base was stunned by this. They were listening to a heartbeat, which meant that something was down in the planet's core. "Is that…" Sierra trailed off, too unnerved to finish that sentence.

"A cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack finished for her.

"How is that possible?" June demanded. "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except-"

Raf straightened in his spot on one of the couches. "Blood of Unicron." Now they know what was truly happening.

* * *

_**The Volcano **_

A powerful presence surround the volcano. A pair of sinister purple optics shone through the smoke as a faceplate came into view.

The rising darkness the prophecy foretold. The one whose lifeblood is dark energon. The one who's awakening is responsible for the phenomena plaguing Earth at this very moment…

Unicron, the Bringer of Chaos, the lord of the undead, the incarnation of destruction, and the eternal rival of Primus.

"_**I AWAKEN." **_The malevolent deity announced powerfully.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

A tense silence fell upon the lot. Miko was the one to break it. "Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?" She asked, pointing her fingers down at the floor.

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested, but of dark energon." Megatron commented, fully understanding the gravity of the situation at hand.

"And if that's a spark we're hearing, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Starscream murmured, visibly shivering.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Slade asked, ready to come up any plan that might work.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold." Megatron said.

"How can something be in our planet's core and be alive?" June asked. The idea itself was indeed very far stretched.

"Such a thing is not impossible." Megatron replied, then looked up. "In the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One of which is the incarnation of creation… and the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron were locked in conflict, the balance shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the thirteen original Primes was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of Allsparks, while Unicron was never heard from again… until now." He finished.

"Perhaps we can find the hole this uber- Struct left when he dug himself all the way down there, and pack it up with the most powerful explosives the U.S. Army has to offer." Slade suggested, very much liking the idea.

"Agent Slade, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Megatron commented.

"Forming the planet itself." Shockwave added. Slade blinked a few times in disappointment. He really did like his plan.

"And he's only waking up now because of the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Valkyrie stated, connecting the dots.

"A morning wake up call." Airachnid quipped dryly.

"Okay, well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billon year nap?" Jack addressed the more pressing issue, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does he take his morning stretch and-" Sierra began.

"Kapow! Earth poufs to dust?" Miko finished.

Megatron remained silent, unsure of how to answer that. "You don't know, do you?" June said.

The Decepticon leader looked around for a bit before speaking. "My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. But regardless, we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it." Megatron finished.

"This might just be the craziest thing we've done yet." Knockout said, trying to enlighten the atmosphere, but regretted it when all eyes and optics locked on him.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Glowstrike carefully walked down the bridge in the command toward Shadowsaber, the larger femme looking at the screen. The firefly like femme was here to give a status report of the mining operation going on down below. "Lady Shadowsaber, the ship's cargo hold is just about filled with the dark substance. I recommend we pull back, the drones are starting to weaken from its effects.

Shadowsaber scoffed venomously. The opposite was happening with her. With each passing second, she could feel her strength increasing. "And yet I grow ever stronger." She growled before turning around to address one of her more loyal followers. "Glowstrike, inform Crossfire that he is in command until my return." With that said, Shadowsaber walked down the bridge, Glowstrike moving out of her way with a bow.

"Your return from where, my lady?" Glowstrike inquired carefully.

"From my audience with Unicron." Shadowsaber answered, not stopping in her walk.

The Prowler flew off away from the volcano, and Shadowsaber jumped off the flight deck, transforming into jet mode and made for the volcano. As she neared, she could feel a stronger and higher presence. When she reached her destination, Shadowsaber shifted into bipedal mode and landed within the inner area of the volcano, looking inside.

"I feel your presence! Share your very spark! I call upon you as my lord and master, oh mighty Unicron!" Shadowsaber shouted.

At first, nothing happened. But then, the volcano began to rumble and shake violently. Shadowsaber watched as smoke gathered around, taking shape in the form of a massive ash silhouette. _**"WHO WOULD SPEAK TO ME?" **_Unicron demanded, his optics and mouth alight, making them more visible then the rest of his features.

"Your servant most humble." Shadowsaber answered as she got on one knee, paying the Chaos Bringer the respect he deserves. "Shadowsaber, leader of the Destructicons, and your very herald! The one who wielded the dark energon which binds us, to awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled!" She paused in her speech of loyalty to stand up. "It is only the first of what we will accomplish, together! For you shall rule this planet, and those who walk upon it through me!"

"_**PRIDEFUL FOOL!" **_Unicron boomed. Shadowsaber's evil smirk fell, her faceplate now a mix of rare hurt and bewilderment. _**"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF CAPABLE OF SUMMONING MY LIFE FORCE?" **_The ash silhouette swiftly leaned down, forcing Shadowsaber to step back. _**"I RISE BECAUSE **_**I **_**HAVE DEEMED IT MY TIME!"**_

"Master, I did not mean to offend you." Shadowsaber quickly said, realizing she had made a mistake.

"_**SILENCE, WORM!" **_Unicron commanded harshly, leaning away. _**"I HAVE NO NEED OF YOUR LOWLY ASSISTANCE."**_

Shadowsaber's panicked optics roamed around briefly before looking up at the Chaos Bringer. "Please my lord, I exist only to serve you!" She pleaded, getting on both knees.

Unicron ignored her, his focus being directed on something else entirely. _**"WHAT IS THIS I SENSE? THE TAINT OF PRIMUS? HERE?"**_

Shadowsaber blinked in confusion. Taint of Primus? Who could that be? Certainly not Orion Pax. That fool is one with the Allspark. She saw to that herself. So who coul-

Wait, no. Shadowsaber didn't want to believe it, but it was the only thing that made sense. "That could be Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, our sworn enemy." She explained while standing up.

Before, Unicron was simply annoyed by this pest's presence and preaching. Now? Furious would be a gentle word to describe his demeanor. _**"YOU PROFESS LOYALTY TO ME, YET ALLOW A WARRIOR OF PRIMUS TO LIVE?!"**_

"I will destroy him for you!" Shadowsaber vowed, clenching her servos to better clarify her promise. "His screams will be heard!" But the Chaos Bringer was having none of it.

"_**I GROW WEARY OF YOUR PRATTLE. SURELY IF YOU HAD THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS HERALD OF PRIMUS, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY. I WILL DEAL WITH HIM MYSELF." **_With that said, Uncrion's ash silhouette submerged into the volcano. Shadowsaber walked toward it, stopping at the edge, grinding her dentals in a silent snarl while glaring daggers into the hole. How dare he speak to her like that? She offered him her service and undying loyalty, and he spat at her pedes, treated her like she was... _nothing_. The very thought of being on the receiving end of such treatment infuriated Shadowsaber to the core.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

Megatron walked the rocky terrian, coming to a stop at a dead end. The Decepticon leader is at one of the locations of the earthquakes. After taking in his surroundings, he contacted base. "Shockwave, this epicenter is the same as the others. The terrain in this area is rich with ore."

"_So what does that tell us?" _Slade's voice came through the com link, confused.

"_It follows that the natural metals in your planet would be extensions of Uncrion, His limbs, if you will." _Came Shockwave's explanation.

"_So, he _did _have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened." _June's voice came in next.

Megatron then heard a rapid beeping in the background. _"Megatron, we're detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." _Starscream warned.

"Rest assured, Starscream, I will proceed with caution." Megatron promised the seeker.

The sound of rocks shifting behind him caught Megatron's audio receptors. When he turned around, he was surprised to see a face on the rock wall. _**"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, FOLLOWER OF PRIMUS?" **_The face asked.

Megatron blinked at being called a follower of Primus, but he disregarded it. "Unciron, the Chaos Bringer." He answered.

"_**GOOD." **_The answer seemed to please Unicron. The wall came apart, and Unicron's towering and hulking form came walking out, the ground trembling with each step he took. Two horns protruded out of his helm, a single curved and massive spike on both his shoulders, a right jagged and spiked arm, and a left spear like arm. _**"NOW KNOW ME AS UNICRON, YOUR DESTROYER!" **_He bellowed before charging forward, weapons poised to strike.

Megatron's blade emerged from under his cannon and he brought the weapon up to block Unicron's left arm. The Chaos Bringer swung his right arm, intending to stab Megatron in the spark chamber, but the gladiator moved out of the way. But Unicron swung again, and his relentless onslaught intensified, forcing Megatron to either block or constantly move. Unicron leapt into the air and brought his left spear like arm down, but Megatron jumped back.

Suddenly, the gladiator retracted his blade and held his servos up in a non-threatening manner. Unicron was about to strike, but paused when Megatron spoke. "I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron."

The Chaos Bringer lowered his weapons, standing to his full height. _**"AND WHAT WOULD A FOLLOWER OF PRIMUS BE SO COMPELLED TO SAY TO ME?"**_

Once again, Megatron ignored being called a follower of Primus. That was Orion who was chosen. "I do not make this appeal for myself, but for this planet which you constitute and the being who inhabit it. Humanity relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only destroy a species that evolved from the seeds of your very greatness."

"_**SO, THIS HUMANITY OF WHOM YOU SPEAK, YOU CONSIDER THEM MY PROGENY?" **_Unicron demanded, pointing his left arm at the mech before him.

Megatron nodded. "Yes."

The Chaos Bringer was silent for a few moments. _**"PARASITES!" **_He bellowed vehemently. _**"THEY, TOO, SHALL KNOW MY WRATHFUL HAND, ONCE I AM FINISHED WITH YOU!" **_His weapons suddenly retracted, revealing long sharp clawed digits, and lightning shot of his servos. The attack hit Megatron dead on, sending the silver mech flying onto his back. The Decepticon leader came to a halt, and Unicron stalked over to him. _**"THE LINE OF PRIMES HAS GROWN WEAK IN MY ABSENCE AND THUS YOU SHALL FALL." **_ More lightning began to crackle in Unicron's servos, ready to fire at any second.

"You are right. I will fall." Megatron seemingly agreed. "But not today!" He stood up, charging his cannon and fired, shooting rapidly.

Unicron stepped back in surprise as the laser bolts tore through him until he fell on his back. Megatron walked over, watching as Unicron dissolved into pieces. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and another Unicron emerged from the ground. Then another, another, and soon enough, Megatron was surrounded by clones of Unicron. _**"YES, WARRIOR OF PRIMUS, ON THIS VERY DAY, FOR UNICRON MAY BE ONE, BUT WE ALL ARE UNICRON!" **_They all loudly chanted in unison, brandishing their weapons as they converged on the Decepticon leader.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	28. One Shall Rise Part 2

**Helloooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter twenty eight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Megatron had long lost count of how many manifestations of Unicron had emerged from the earth. They were everywhere, on the same level as him, above and below him, all of them having their optics fixed on him, eyeing him like predators. _"Megatron, have you uncovered any further signs of Unicron's awakening?" _Came Starscream's voice through the com link as more manifestations of the Chaos Bringer formed out of the earth.

"_**UNICRON IS POWER INCARNATE, AND YOU, WARRIOR OF PRIMUS, SHALL PERISH!" **_The manifestations of Unicron chanted in unison, loud enough for everyone at base to hear it.

"_I'll take that as a yes. We're on our way." _Starscream declared and everyone at base moved to depart.

"No." Megatron sternly said into his com link, making everyone at base pause. "Unicron cannot be defeated by brute force. He wants me, Starscream." The gladiator stepped forward, powering up his cannon. "This battle must be mine alone."

Several incarnates jumped down from the canyon's higher levels, but Megatron shot them down before they could touch the ground. He raised his cannon arm up to block another incarnate that attempted to bring its right arm down. Megatron parried the blow and delivered a powerful punch to the manifestation, instantly shattering it to pieces. Another incarnate grappled Megatron form behind, but the gladiator flipped the manifestation over his spiked shoulders and brought his pede down on the clone's helm, crushing it. Another incarnate jumped down, but didn't get the chance to take action when Megatron fired a single shot, obliterating the manifestation.

Megatron leapt across the canyon gap, shooting down another incarnate that attempted to intercept him midair as he did so. Another incarnate emerged out of the earth as Megatron landed on another rocky platform. The gladiator delivered two punches to the manifestation before picking it up and threw it, colliding with another incarnate that attempted to reach the same platform as Megatron. The silver mech jumped down another lower platform, shooting down another manifestation and then bounced off another incarnate.

Megatron continued to sprint through the higher levels of the canyon, shooting down or even ramming himself into any and all manifestations that got in his way. Upon approaching an edge, Megatron leapt into the air, firing rapidly at a rocky platform, causing it to collapse and crush serval manifestations. Megatron landed on the ground and wasted no time in breaking off into a sprint. But within a few seconds, an incarnate tackled the silver mech and the two fell off the edge, landing on a lower platform. Megatron slammed into a wall as another manifestation landed in front of him, bringing its right arm down. Acting fast, Megatron deployed his gladiatorial blade and brought it up, blocking the attack before fiercely kicking the incarnate away. Another manifestation slid down the rock wall and sprung off it, but Megatron horizontally slashed his blade at it, severing it in half. An incarnate swung its left arm at Megatron from behind, causing the Decepticon leader to stumble forward, which allowed another manifestation to swing its right arm up, hitting Megatron in the helm. The gladiator rolled out of the way and quickly stood up, swinging his blade and severed the helm clean off another incarnate. But soon enough, Megatron was overwhelmed as more manifestations closed in on him, restraining him, leaving him completely open and vulnerable. Even with his strength, Megatron could not break free.

Another incarnate came crashing down, approaching the defenseless Megatron, raising its right arm. But it never got the chance to swing it down when the familiar whirring of a ground bridge could be heard, and serval laser bolts struck the incarnate. Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Soundwave came rushing out of vortex, weapons deployed and firing at the manifestations. Steelstrike morphed into motorcycle mode and soared into the air, shifting back into bipedal, stretching her right leg forward with a "Hah!" The silver femme kicked an incarnate square in the chest as Knockout, Breakdown, Quickbolt, Airachnid, and Soundwave joined in. Two incarnates jumped down from the higher levels of the canyon, but Starscream and Valkyrie in jet mode rammed them out of the air before shifting into bipedal mode and joined their comrades.

Quickbolt leapt into the air and kicked a manifestation in the helm, shattering it to pieces. Breakdown swung his hammer and slammed it against an incarnate, sending it crashing into another. The Stunticon turned his attention upward and deployed his shoulder turret, firing upon multiple incarnates that attempted to join in on the battle. Airachnid deployed her spider legs and snapped them forward, the appendages impaling themselves into the chest plate of a manifestation. Soundwave's tentacle like cables stretched out and latched onto two incarnates, electrocuting them violently. Laserbeak then flew off Soundwave's chest plate, the bird like Minicon providing additional firepower. Starscream snapped his arms forward and fired both missiles, the projectiles finding their mark, obliterating the manifestations. Knockout converted both servos into buzz saws and swung them around, cutting apart the clones that came his way. Valkyrie deployed her servos into blades and went over to assist Steelstrike when she saw the silver femme having difficulty. Megatron stood up and delivered a potent punch to a charging incarnate, destroying it instantly. The gladiator's blade emerged from under his cannon and gave one swift but potent stab into a manifestation. The Decepticon leader pulled his blade out and retracted it. He wasn't too pleased that his friends had disobeyed his orders.

"Starscream, did you not hear what I said? Return to base." Megatron commanded as Laserbeak returned to Soundwave.

"_**REINFORCEMENTS WILL NOT PREVENT YOUR DESTRUCTION, WARRIOR OF PRIMUS." **_The manifestations chanted loudly.

"Megatron, you're the one Unicron's after. Maybe _you _should consider returning to base." Valkyrie retorted as the firefight raged on.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on earth." Megatron countered while firing. "Even our base's shielding would only conceal my position for some time. I will not put others in danger." He added, referring to Shockwave and the humans.

"Then fall back and let us take point, just this once." Breakdown pleaded, briefly pausing in his shooting.

"_I urge you to listen to logic, Megatron. If it is true, and if you do not survive, then this planet's chances of survival are infinitesimal." _Shockwave's voice came through the com link.

Megatron debated with himself, then gave in. "Very well." He conceded.

"Let's move!" Starscream shouted before breaking off into a sprint, the others following suite.

The Decepticons fought their way through the canyon, jumping from platform to platform. Quickbolt swung off the side of a platform, just as another incarnate formed out it. But as soon as it rose, Breakdown in his alt mode crashed through it and shifted back into bipedal mode, Knockout following just behind him. The rest of the Decepticons scaled the wall and transformed into alt mode, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Valkyrie, and Airachnid flying overhead while Breakdown, Quickbolt, Steelstrike, and Knockout followed them on the ground. Breakdown rammed himself through the legs of larger manifestations while Quickbolt, Steelstrike, and especially Knockout swerved around.

The Decepticons left the manifestations behind and ventured out into the vast openness. Suddenly, the ridges before them came apart, and familiar features could be identified. Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Soundwave all shifted into bipedal mode to stare at something horrifyingly incredible.

A _gigantic _incarnate of Unicron, staring down at the Decepticons like they were insects to be squashed. **"Is that the real Unicron?" **Quickbolt asked.

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations." Megatron answered, not taking his optics off the towering behemoth.

"Holy slag! This one's about as big as Godzilla!" Knockout squeaked, certainly having seen enough movies of the famed monster king.

"Knockout!" Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid chided. Now was not the time for human movie references.

Breakdown grunted. "If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, then what the frag are we supposed to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Eliminate his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him… without destroying the very earth which we walk upon." Megatron replied while stepping forward, powering up his cannon.

The titanic manifestation stomped forward, the ground quaking with each massive step it took. The Decepticons charged forward, Starscream, Airachnid, Valkyrie, and Soundwave shifting into their alt modes and took flight. Knockout, Quickbolt, and Brekadown shifted into vehicle mode as well and their engines revved loudly, driving past the massive manifestation's pede. Once they were behind it, Knockout, Breakdown, and Quickbolt morphed into bipedal mode and the three opened fire on the titan. But there shots seemed to have no effect. The behemoth moved its right arm to the back, and the gigantic appendage stabbed into the ground, dragging it toward the three grounders. "Gaaah!" Knockout yelped as he, Breakdown, and Quickbolt attempted to flee, but the titan's arm hit them, sending them rag dolling against the ground violently.

Starscream, Valkyrie, Soundwave, and Airachnid maneuvered around the titan, all of them landing their shots. But yet again, their marks seemed to have no effect. Unfortunately, Airachnid was the first to be struck out of the air, since her alt mode was not as agile as her fellow fliers. The titan swept its arm through the air, swatting the spider like femme out of the air as if she was a fly. Airachnid was forced to shift back into bipedal mode and roughly landed on the ground. "Airachnid!" Valkyrie cried out before she too was hit. The red and gold seeker slammed against Starscream, and the two changed back into bipedal mode and fell to the ground painfully. Soundwave lasted slightly longer than the rest of his fellow fliers, but he too was swatted out of the air.

Steelstrike was sprinting across the ground, firing both her blasters at the gigantic incarnate. Seeing how her shots had no effect, the silver femme decided a small retreat was the best course of action. Steelstrike transformed into motorcycle mode and her engine roared to life, but she didn't get far when the titan used its left spear like arm and smacked Steelstrike, forcing her to change back into bipedal mode and skidded roughly across the ground, coming to a halt with a pained grunt.

Megatron charged forward, rapidly firing his cannon at the behemoth. _**"FOOL!" **_Unicron bellowed in a taunt before slamming his right arm into the ground, and large pieces of rock came flying toward the Decepticon leader. Megatron jumped to the left, then to the right, then leapt back to avoid the debris. But another one came crashing down on him, pinning him under a pile of rubble.

Knockout, Breakdown, and Quickbolt lifted themselves up from the ground, and their optics widened when they saw Megatron pinned underneath rubble, the towering manifestation making its way over. Acting fast, Breakdown, Knockout, and Quickbolt rushed forward, blazing their weapons at the titan's leg. Megatron shoved aside a few pieces of rock, only to see the gigantic manifestation lifting its pede. _**"I AM THIS WORLD'S PAST AND ITS FUTURE. AND AS OF THIS MOMENT…"**_

"NO!" Steelstrike, Starscream, Valkyrie, and Airachnid screamed.

"_**ALL PRIMES ARE SIMPLY PAST."**_ The titan finished as it brought its pede down…

But laser fire suddenly darted out from nowhere, the bolts piercing through the behemoth's helm, causing it to crash down on its back, breaking off into large pieces. Its landing formed a large dust cloud, but it quickly passed as Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, Quickbolt, and Soundwave gathered around, all their faceplates marred with confusion as they stared at the remains of the titan.

"**Who made that awesome shot?" **Quickbolt inquired.

"Wasn't me." Steelstrike replied.

"Me neither." Breakdown added

"Can't take credit for that." Knockout chimed in.

"Wasn't any of us." Starscream spoke up, Valkyrie and Airachnid nodded firmly.

"Soundwave: did not terminate manifestation." The light blue mech stated.

Steelstrike placed a digit on her audio receptor, getting connected with base. "Shockwave?"

"_What is it? What happened?" _The scientist inquired.

"_I _happened." A familiar voice announced. The Decepticons looked toward the remains of the incarnate, and shock formed on their faceplates when they it was none other than Shadowsaber standing atop of it triumphantly. The blood red femme leapt into the air and came down onto the ground, the earth trembling beneath her pedes.

"Shadowsaber?!" Valkyrie exclaimed in disbelief as her friends assumed fighting stances. This was the last thing they need right now.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone at base was dismayed at the news of the Destructicon leader's arrival. They already have enough problems to deal with. "Queen Struct's there, too?" Miko asked knowingly.

Shockwave's singular optic flashed. "It would seem she has allied herself with Unicron." The scientist said. How… logical of Shadowsaber to proceed with such an action.

"_Don't be so sure. Shadowsaber just saved Megatron's tailpipe." _Airachnid's voice came through the com link.

Shockwave's optic flashed again, and Slade, June, Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf all flinched in surprise. Did they just hear that right? Shadowsaber just saved her own nemesis?

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Megatron emerged from out of his makeshift prison, then stopped when blood red pedes came into his field of vision. He lifted his helm up and saw Shadowsaber, who converted her servo into a blaster and took aim, the weapon charging loudly. The other Decepticons saw this and they all deployed their own weapons, aiming them at the blood red femme.

After a few tense seconds, Shadowsaber's blaster retracted back into a servo and she offered it to Megatron. The silver mech stared at the blood red femme, then at the presented servo. Cautiously, Megatron took it, and Shadowsaber helped him back onto his pedes. Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave all deactivated and retracted their weapons in surprise, but they kept their guard up.

"_Ironic_, isn't it? Considering our last meeting." Shadowsaber began, walking away. She stopped and turned around, looking back at Megatron. "If I recall oh so correctly, you were desperately trying to extinguish my spark."

Megatron stalked over to Shadowsaber and the two stood faceplate to faceplate, with Shadowsaber being slightly shorter. "That option is still very much on the table." Megatron growled.

"I would expect nothing less." Shadowsaber shot back. "However," She began to walk away again. "I have a proposition." She stopped, and turned around once again. "Join me in defeating our shared enemy; Unicron, the Chaos Bringer."

Megatron's optics narrowed while the Decepticons exchanged glances. Starscream spoke up first by letting out a humorless laugh. "So absurd! Unicron is the incarnation of evil. If Shadowsaber was to side with anyone, why would it be us?" The seeker ranted.

"Because Shadowsaber's pride would never allow anyone other than herself to rule this planet." Megatron said, stepping forward.

A nefarious grin formed on Shadowsaber's faceplate, clearly flattered by the remark. "You know me all too well, Megatron." She cooed.

"You have a whole army to boss around." Breakdown reminded firmly. "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular situation requires something beyond the realm of my command. Something I just recently became aware of." Shadowsaber explained as she stepped forward, pausing. "Someone who has the spirit of the Matrix within him." She gestured to Megatron with a clawed servo. Brief looks of surprise crossed the faceplates of the Decepticons, but they all faded quickly.

Knockout scoffed. "Then I guess we don't need you." The red medic quipped smugly.

"On the contrary." Shadowsaber retorted. Now was the time to make her case. "Megatron may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I am the only who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me." She gestured to herself. "Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements." She began to move to the silver mech. "Megatron, our past alliances, Decepticon, Destructicon, no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

The anger boiling within Starscream erupted. "Are you slagging serious?! The past always matters!" He was about to move forward and attack Shadowsaber, but Breakdown grabbed him firmly.

"Calm down." The Stunticon whispered.

"A truce between Decepticon and Destructicon." Megatron deduced. "How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial." Shadowsaber replied.

"And when our proposed shared task is finished?" Megatron inquired, though he knew the answer as Breakdown released his hold on Starscream.

As if she was reading his processor, Shadowsaber grinned sinisterly. "I will conquer this planet, my way."

Valkyrie raised a skeptic optic ridge. "Brutal honesty?"

"From a Destructicon?" Airachnid added.

"Aligning ourselves with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Starscream sneered.

"Do you really think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Shadowsaber demanded, then let out a few laughs before giving the manifestation she had destroyed a quick glance. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a mere taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world." She finished, and everyone at Decepticon base had heard her words.

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertorn?" Steelstrike snarled coldly.

"Make no mistake." Shadowsaber countered. "This time, there _will _be a planet left for me to rule."

"Even if we agree, Unicron is all the way down at the center of the earth. How are we supposed to get there? Drill our way down?" Knockout spoke up.

"There is only one way." Megatron stated.

"_Megatron, I do not believe what you are about to propose is a wise course of action. Utilizing a ground bridge to transport into orbit or onto mobile trains is challenging enough, but planning an uncalculated jump inside of a sentient being is of an entirely different magnitude. Adding to that, direct exposure to a massive amount of dark energon is fatal. Unlike Shadowsaber, you do not have an immunity to the dark substance." _Shockwave's voice came through the com link.

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Shadowsaber commented.

"You can give us Unicron's exact coordinates?" Megatron asked. He had to be sure.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark… the very heart of his darkness." Shadowsaber answered, clenching a servo.

It would seem a strained and temporary alliance is underway. "Megatron, even if we survive he jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Steelstrike asked.

Megatron glanced at the female seeker over his shoulder, then back at Shadowsaber, who remained stoic, then back at the silver femme. "With the Matrix of Leadership."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"What the hell is that?" Slade demanded, confused.

"It was once a vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes." Shockwave answered.

"Once?" Sierra repeated.

"Does that mean it's no longer around?" Jack asked, fearing the worse.

"Physically, yes." Shockwave said. "But as it stands to reason, its spiritual energy is apparently residing within Megatron." The scientist placed his servo on his chestplate.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron millennia ago." Shadowsaber began, giving the destroyed incarnate a brief glance before looking at Megatron. "The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"Since it is true, unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Megatron said, hardly believing it. All this time, he and Cybertron's High Council had always believed Orion Pax was the next one to become Prime. But it was Megatron all along.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Miko gripped the railing in front of her briefly. "Hold on. If everything goes right, Unicron's gonna stay down there?" She asked, making gestures with her hands.

"Yeah. Can't we like dig him out somehow?" Sierra asked.

"He's not in the earth's core, Sierra." Raf explained, taking a few steps forward. "He _is _earth's core."

Shockwave nodded his helm. "Rafael is correct. Tampering with earth's core can affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we now seek to prevent. Unfortunately, Unicron is your planet's very seed. As such, it must remain that way."

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

The tense atmosphere between the lone Destructicon and the nine Decepticons was broken when the sounds of rock rumbling cut into air. The small pieces of rock suddenly started to drift back to the remains of the titanic manifestation. The incarnate began to rise and reconstruct itself. "We got another one!" Breakdown warned.

More dust and rocks began to gather, the current slowly becoming more violent, forcing the Decepticons to shield their optics. "Soundwave, activate the ground bridge." Megatron ordered.

The mech in question nodded without hesitation. Soon enough, a ground bridge portal opened behind Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Knockout. They were about to run into it on instinct, then Steelstrike remembered who was with them. "Wait. We're opening up a direct path straight into our base with Shadowsaber standing right there?" The silver femme pointed to the blood red femme.

"And for real, she's gonna risk her own spark to save our afts?" Knockout added.

Shadowsaber cackled. "Hardly my nature!" She looked back at the towering incarnate, which was now fully restored, ready for round two. "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." With that said, Shadowsaber leapt into the air, shifted into jet mode, and her engines burned and roared to life. She flew toward the titan, firing her weapons before barrel rolling to the left to avoid being hit.

The rest of the Decepticons had retreated into the ground bridge. Megatron lingered for a bit, then rushed in. They had much to discuss back at base.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The Destructicon warship flew high in earth's orbit. Multiple hurricanes could be seen from all the way in space. They were forced to do so, given the chaotic state the planet was in at the moment. Plus, their shield was taking quite a bit of damage due to the violent lightning storms. Normally, this would not be a concern, but given how Unicron was responsible for these disasters happening, the lightning bolts were stronger than normal.

At the moment, Crossfire, Glowstrike, and Betawave were in the command deck, the latter working at one of the communication terminals. For hours, Betawave had been trying to contact Shadowsaber, but each attempt was awarded with no answer at the other end of the comm line.

"No word yet from Lady Shadowsaber?" Glowstrike asked, and the silence she was met with gave her the answer.

"It would appear our leader has abandoned us, while this world erupts in chaos." Crossfire remarked while walking down the bridge, looking at the main screen, which was displaying a visage of earth, hurricanes all over the planet. "I'm afraid we must consider the possibility of a future without Shadowsaber."

"She's alive." Glowstrike said.

Crossfire turned around to face the firefly like femme. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Faith." Glowstrike answered.

A nasty smirk formed on Crossfire's faceplate. "My, my. You do have faith in her, don't you?" He teased mockingly.

Glowstrike glared at him. "I don't believe you have room to talk, Crossfire. You don't know anything about faith, given your status as a trophy hunter."

Crossfire gave his own glare. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

As Megatron expected, his companions were not too thrilled about this arrangement. "Megatron, I know desperate times means desperate measures, but bringing Shadowsaber _here_?" Starscream spoke up as he paced back and forth, not at all liking the idea.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what she did to Raf?" June demanded angrily, placing her hands on Raf's shoulder protectively.

"She will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our task. Not one moment more." Megatron assured the doctor.

Slade wasn't convinced. "What's gonna stop the Struct from calling in an airstrike if she knows where you live?" the man demanded, gesturing to the room they were standing in. It mean losing the best defense against the enemy faction.

"By ground bridging Shadowsaber here, she will be unable to pinpoint our coordinates." Megatron answered calmly.

Jack decided to ask the question that has been on his mind for a while. "Megatron, what's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy is released?"

"From what I understand, the Matrix's power has never been used in a situation like this before." Megatron replied as he turned around to face the ground bridge tunnel.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Jack pressed on.

Megatron remained silent, then turned around to address his soldiers. "Decepticons, if humanity is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed… but the rest of you do."

The Decepticons exchanged glances, their answers already made up. They had followed Megatron this far, they weren't about to abandon him now.

Sure enough, Starscream was the first to speak that aloud. "Megatron, when I joined you all those millions of years ago, I vowed to never leave your side, and I intend to honor that promise until my last breath." The seeker proudly preached, earning a smile from Megatron.

"Well, I don't know about all of humanity, but I'm willing to do it… for Miko." Breakdown said, looking at the girl.

"For Jack." Steelstrike declared.

"**For Raf." **Quickbolt bleeped.

"For Sierra." Knockout chimed in.

"For our four friends." Valkyrie and Airachnid said in unison. Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf smiled at their Decepticon guardians.

"Soundwave: will accompany comrades." Soundwave decreed.

Megatron's smile widened. It was nearly time.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Shadowsaber soared through the air, relentlessly firing upon the titanic manifestation. She flew behind it and sharply turned, aligning a line of laser bolts that went from the leg and continued along the chest plate and helm. The blood red femme took another sharp turn and flew under the behemoth's arm, now turning her attention on two new gigantic clones that have appeared. Shadowsaber landed a few shots before she swiftly evaded to the left to avoid being hit. The Destructicon warlord then dived down and ascended, firing upon a critical area of one of the titan's legs, causing to fall one on knee.

"_Shadowsaber, we are sending transport." _She heard Megatron in her com link.

Shadowsaber beamed, clearly pleased that the gladiator has agreed to a temporary truce. "You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Megatron." She remarked.

Shadowsaber flipped herself and darted for the manifestation she had wounded. Shifting into bipedal mode, Shadowsaber soared through the air like a bullet fired from a gun, clenching her servo and connected it to the manifestation's helm, shattering it to pieces. The rest of the incarnate soon followed, tumbling down to the ground in thousands of pieces. Shadowsaber landed on the ground and approached the ground bridge, not even bothering to glance back at the other two manifestations coming toward her as she entered the ground bridge.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Starscream scuttled the humans down the hall, Miko protesting the whole way. "It's not fair! I've never seen her." She growled at the seeker. "Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." Starscream huffed as he stood to his full height.

Surprisingly, Miko made no further protest and went to join the others. The sound of the ground bridge whirring brought Starscream's attention to the tunnel. The seeker went over to join the rest of his friends, Megatron standing in front of them. The atmosphere became very tense, and it only intensified when Shadowsaber's hulking frame appeared at the other end, slowly approaching them. The Decepticons activated their weapons and pointed them at the blood red femme, even Shockwave raised his cannon, ready to fire should she try anything funny.

Shadowsaber entered the command center, ignoring the many blasters pointed at her as her purple tainted optics roamed around the base. The base she so desires to learn the coordinates of, so she could reduce it to nothing but rubble and ash. "So, this is where the magic happens. Exquisite."

Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, June, and Slade watched from just around the corner. "That's her?" Sierra whispered to Jack, who nodded grimly.

Raf narrowed his eyes, then suddenly rush out. "Raf!" Jack exclaimed while Sierra gasped.

"Rafael, no!" June exclaimed in the same tone.

Shadowsaber saw the humans approaching. "You!" Raf said, glaring at her while Sierra managed to grab hold of the boy.

Shadowsaber chuckled, almost purring, and Valkyrie moved to stand between the blood red femme and Raf. "Aah, you're looking far better than the last time we met, little one. Humans… so resilient."

"Come on, Raf. She isn't worth it." Sierra gently nudged the boy along.

"You." Sierra froze when Shadowsaber spoke to her. "Crossfire told me about you. Sierra, is it?" The Destructicon warlord said with a subtle malicious curiosity.

"Don't talk to her." Jack snapped, standing in front of Sierra protectively.

Shadowsaber's faceplate darkened, her lip components curled in a sneer. "And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human." The blood red femme growled, referring to their brief encounter in the energon mine.

Jack glared at her, then walked off, just as Miko erupted. "You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! Never!"

Slade scooped her up and pulled her back. Shadowsaber scoffed. "Soundwave, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Megatron said. Soundwave and Shadowsaber moved to the ground bridge console, the other Decepticons not taking their aim off the blood red femme.

Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, June, and Slade walked down the hall. Jack hung his head low, and didn't hear footsteps behind him. "Jack." Megatron said, drawing the boy's attention as the gladiator kneeled down. "Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure." Jack said. Megatron pulled out a key like object from his subspace. As the servo holding the object lowered, the key shrunk in size before Jack took it. "What is it?"

"It is… the key to the ground bridge power supply." Megatron answered.

Jack became confused. "Okay, but shouldn't Shockwave have this?" The boy inquired.

"Perhaps. But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since our first meeting. As such, I believe you have earned the responsibility of keeping this device until I return." Megatron said, meaning every word he spoke.

Jack stared at the key in his hand, then back at Megatron, determination in his eyes. "I won't let you down." Megatron smiled before standing up and went to join the others.

The ground bridge tunnel bloomed to life. "Locked and ready." Knockout announced.

Steelstrike glared down at the tunnel, then at Shadowsaber. "You first." The silver femme sneered.

The larger femme smirked, giving a mock bow. "As you wish." Shadowsaber turned around and entered the vortex. As soon as the blood red femme was out of view, the humans came out.

Steelstrike's optics loomed on Jack. This could be very well the last time they will see each other. Pushing those thoughts aside, the silver femme entered the vortex, followed by Breakdown, Quickbolt, Knockout, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Soundwave. Megatron paused and looked back at his human friends. A thousand words were being exchanged throughout those moments of silence. Megatron then turned and went to join the others as Shockwave, Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, June, and Slade watched him go.

* * *

_**Center of the Earth**_

The ground bridge portal formed, and Shadowsaber was the first to step out. The Decepticons soon joined her, and they all stared around at their surroundings. They were standing upon a dark energon infused bridge, the same dark substance pulsating throughout this cavernous dwelling. But the most unnerving of all, was the all too clear sound of a heartbeat, signaling that they were indeed in the right place.

"So, how long until Unicron knows we're here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Make no mistake… he already does." Shadowsaber growled before walking forward, the Decepticons following after her as they braced themselves for the unknown.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Hope you guys like how the Matrix's 'spiritual' energy is living within Megatron, it was the first thing that came to mind. Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	29. One Shall Rise Part 3

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter twenty nine of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Center of the Earth**_

Shadowsaber, Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave walked through the cavernous halls, the Destructicon leader taking point. They were all on high alert. They were in unknown territory, and Unicron can act without warning, pulling off whatever devious tactics he has no doubt planned. Adding to that, the very atmosphere of the area sent shivers down every Decepticon spinal cable.

Suddenly, Shadowsaber grunted in pain and gripped her helm as another vision assaulted her.

_Dark energon splitting the earth open…_

_The malevolent visage of Unicron…_

_The cracks spread throughout earth until the planet itself imploded._

Shadowsaber's optics snapped open, briefly pulsating. "Unicron grows ever stronger." She muttered before standing up. She gave Megatron a quick glance before walking forward, ignoring the suspicious gazes the Decepticons were giving her as she rumbled by them.

"How do we know Unicron isn't just using Shadowsaber to lead us all into a trap?" Airachnid asked, standing with Steelstrike and Valkyrie, asked. It was a very likely possibility.

"We don't." Megatron replied as he passed by the femme trio. Valkyire, Steelstrike, and Airachnid looked at each other. Nodding, they activating their weapons, the female seeker and the silver two wheeler deploying their blasters, and the spider like femme deploying her extra appendages.

However, as the group traversed further down the hall, they failed to notice something hanging from the ceiling drop down and began to follow them.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Deafening thunder claps could be heard outside, which only added to the tense atmosphere within the silo. At the current moment, Shockwave, Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, June, and Slade were gathered at the computer terminals, watching a news report.

"_More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide, and Downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment, which—"_ The channel suddenly cut off abruptly, now displaying an error sign.

June decided to enlighten the mood within the silo. "So, who wants to play a game?" She asked the children, who all gave either dumbfounded or hesitant looks.

"That does it!" Slade announced, storming over to the elevator door.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my ass while the world becomes a backstage for the Purge." Slade explained as he turned around.

"And what course of action is it that you intend to proceed with?" Shockwave inquired.

Slade turned back around. "Anything. Hook up with my friends at the Pentagon, and find some way to bury that monster for good." He pounded his fist into an open palm.

"In the event Megatron fails?" Shockwave hummed.

Slade turned around again, glaring. "Don't you mean Megatron and Shadowsaber?"

"Agent Slade, I fully understand your anger towards this predicament. I myself am not too pleased with the circumstances." Shockwave expressed his thoughts on the manner. "But with Megatron and Shadowsaber together again-"

"Whoa, wait. Again?" Jack asked, knowing for sure he heard right.

"Shadowsaber was a Decepticon?" Raf asked.

"Megatron was a Struct?" Miko quizzed, baffled.

"Negative on either count." Shockwave denied both claims, beginning his tale. "However, there was a period of time back on Cybertron, more specifically in the twilight hours of the golden age, when Megatron and Shadowsaber were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Megatron was not always the leader of the Decepticons? In fact, in his beginning, Megatron did not even have a name, one that was of no relevance. D-16 was a worker in the energon mines. During his… stay there, D-16 witnessed the cruelty the guards have committed, showing a clear difference between the classes of Cybertron. One day, one of the miners was terminated by the guards, and a riot ensued. Taking advantage of the chaos, D-16 fled the mines and arrived in Kaon, and it was there I met him for the first time, finding a new purpose in participating in the gladiatorial matches. As time went on, D-16 came to be well known and respected. No longer wishing to remain nameless, D-16 renamed himself in honor of one of the thirteen original Primes; Megatronus. One day, Megatronous met Iacon archivist Orion Pax and ex-gladiator Lightsword. Like Megatronous, Orion and Lightsword have learned more of Cybertron's past, and as such, they became increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion and Lightsword were inspired by Megatronus's words, vowing to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronians be treated as equals. Seeing the need to take action, Megatronus quickly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave and Betawave chief among them. Orion and Lightsword began to correspond with Megatronus, the three of them growing close and forging a powerful friendship. As Megatronus vacated himself from the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Megatron and Orion were to appear before the High Council, to propose their vision of a just society. However, what they did not expect was that Lightsword was already there, and her true nature began to show, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force, and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council and Megatron were greatly moved by Orion's words. For the first time since Cybertron's golden age stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only be truly achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. With her ambitions thwarted, Lightsword spitefully severed all ties with Orion, Megatron, and the Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed her with the growing army of followers that were sympathetic to her, Betawave among them. Followers that she had named Destructicons, all while changing her own name, one that would strike fear into the sparks of all cybertronians; Shadowsaber. She vowed to claim the Matrix for herself, wherever it might be. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to the very core. Orion journeyed there in the hopes of reversing the ill effects. But instead, he found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. As such, Orion thought that the ailing Primus was bestowing the Matrix to him, but I have now come to the theory that the archivist was merely a transport, intending for the Matrix to be delivered to its true chosen host. However, Shadowsaber had followed Orion down to the core, proclaiming that if she could not have the Matrix, then no one could. And so, Shadowsaber destroyed the Matrix, taunting Orion with its destruction before brutally terminating him. Shadowsaber had thought she accomplished her goal, unaware that the Matrix's spiritual energy had traveled to its true chosen host; Megatron." The scientist finished his story.

"Megatron was chosen to be the next Prime." Raf deduced, fascinated by the tale.

"So, he was supposed to get the Matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's give it to Earth's?" Miko asked.

"Correct." Shockwave nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing that Shadowsaber can't get the Matrix." Jack said.

"Indeed, but even if she could, it would be more logical that her desire to save this planet so she can conquer it herself will outweigh her desire to claim what does not belong to her." Shockwave added.

* * *

_**Center of the Earth**_

Shadowsaber, Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave came to a halt at another bridge, leading out to a far more open area, just as eerie and ominous as the rest of the dwelling. At the other end, the group could see what looked like a large door. "Unicron's spark is close." Shadowsaber informed her temporary allies. She could sense the spark of the Chaos Bringer, growing stronger with each passing second.

Steelstrike walked forward a bit, then turned to their tour guide. "After you." The silver femme gestured to the path ahead.

Shadowsaber said nothing and began to walk ahead, the others following right behind her.

Not too long after they began to walk onto the bridge, Breakdown groaned and gripped his helm, evoking concern from the others. **"Breakie, you alright?" **Quickbolt was the first to express his worry.

"I'm fine, Bolt. Just feeling a little dizzy." Breakdown did his best to shrug.

Steelstrike was having none of it. "The dark energon, it's starting to affect him." She and Valkyrie began to assist the Stunticon.

"Steady as you go, B.D." The red and gold seeker advised.

Shadowsaber and Megatron were up in the front, then the former stopped in her walk, her Destructicon insignia glowing a bright purple. Unicron was putting his defenses in place. She turned around to address the silver mech behind her. "He's preparing to expel us." She warned.

As to confirm her warning, Soundwave's visor lit up. "Alert: incoming hostiles detected."

Loud robotic screeching bounced off the cavern walls. The group look around for the source and saw a large torrent of robotic anti-bodies emerging from the depths of the cavern. The Cons transformed out their blasters. "What the slag are those things?" Knockout yelped.

"This is Unicron's chassis, they are some sort of anti-body." Megatron replied before charging up his cannon.

The swarm of anti-bodies dove hard, firing upon the invaders, who returned fired. The robots didn't seem to be very durable, since they could be taken down with one shot. But their sheer numbers made up for their fragile armor. Megatron paused in his shooting and deployed his blade, aligning it accordingly to strike a passing anti-body, cleaving the robot in half.

"Laserbeak; eject. Operation: Assistance." Soundwave said and Laserbeak flew off his chest plate, flying off to engage the anti-bodies.

Starscream stopped shooting and looked at Valkyrie. "Let's take flight!" He suggested. The female seeker immediately nodded in agreement and the two jumped off the edge and transformed into jet mode, their engines roaring to life as they took off. Some of the anti-bodies broke off from firing on those on the bridge and followed the two seekers.

Steelstrike jumped into the air to avoid an anti-body that intended to ram into her head on, shooting at it until it exploded. The force of the explosion knocked her forward, and she punched through another anti-body before landing on a lower bridge, and wasted no time in transforming out her blasters.

Breakdown shot a few anti-bodies out of the air before swinging his hammer behind him, smacking another robot violently. But he suddenly retracted his hammers and groaned, almost stumbling. His vision was blurry, the dark energon was sapping his strength with each passing second. In his distraction, a laser bolt struck him on the shoulder, and he fell off of the bridge, but he managed to grab the ledge, though he could feel his grip slipping.

Knockout looked to check on Breakdown and his optics widened in horror when he saw the Stunticon dangling off the edge. "Breakdown!" The red medic shrieked and dove, ignoring the scratches on his finish, for now, and caught Breakdown just before he could fall into the depths below.

"Doc, let me go! I'll only take you down with me!" The Stunticon pleaded, not wanting his partner to join him on a trip to the Allspark.

"No way in the Pit!" Knockout shot back as he struggled to pull Breakdown back onto the bridge, the weight of the larger mech threatening to pull him off the edge.

Meanwhile, Megatron and Shadowsaber were unknowingly fighting side by side, covering the other's blind spots. Shadowsaber had one servo as a blaster and the other as a blade, shooting and slicing the anti-bodies that came her way. Megatron would mostly shoot the attackers out of the air, with the occasional kick and deployment of his blade. The two didn't even realize they were fighting side by side until their backs bumped into each other. Glaring at each other over their shoulders, the two leaders walked off. The friendship they had forged so long ago was gone, forever shattered by Shadowsaber's twisted acts.

Down below, Steelstrike smacked an anti-body onto the bridge and rapidly shot at it until it exploded. She shot another anti-body out of the air before turning to look at her comrades fighting, and her optics widened in terror when she saw Knockout and Quickbolt struggling to pull Breakdown back onto the bridge. Starscream. Valkyrie, Soundwave, and certainly Airachnid wouldn't be able to help, since the Stunticon is far too heavy for him to land on the seekers while they're in jet mode.

"Just let go, guys." Breakdown pleaded as he began to slip from their grips.

"Breakdown!" Steelstrike screamed as the Stunticon fell from Knockout and Quickbolt's grip…

But it was not to be when a large silver servo snatched down and grabbed Breakdown before he could fall into the depths below. He opened his optics and his savior was Megatron. "I have you." The Decepticon leader assured as he helped Breakdown back onto the bridge.

The group on the upper bridge started to move toward the door. On the lower bridge, Steelstrike slashed her left wrist blade at an offending anti-body before punching it and finished it off with a roundhouse kick. "Starscream, Soundwave, Steelstrike, Valkyrie!" Megatron shouted, ordering them to regroup.

"Steelstrike, I'll give you a ride!" Valkyrie shouted as she darted for the bridge Steelstrike was on while Starscream and Soundwave flew for the rest of their comrades.

The silver femme broke into a sprint, not taking her optics off the red and gold femme as she came closer at high speed. Seizing the opportunity, Steelstrike leapt off the bridge and Valkyrie swooped in under her, the silver femme landing safely atop of the red and gold seeker.

The two reached the bridge the rest of the group were on. Steelstrike jumped off Valkyrie, allowing the latter to transform into bipedal mode, followed by Starscream and Soundwave. The four made way for the door, followed by Shadowsaber, Megatron, Breakdown, Knockout, Quickbolt, and Airachnid as the anti-bodies gave chase.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The Destructicon warship was still orbiting Earth. The global phenomena had only intensified since Shadowsaber had left to speak with Unicron.

At the current moment, Crossfire, Glowstrike, Facture, Underbite, Burnout, Saberhorn, Inferno, Clampdown, Thunderhoof, and Betawave were in the command deck, with the latter fervently attempting to detect Shadowsaber's signal, while Vehicons were gathered on the lower levels of the deck.

"Fellow Destructicons." Crossfire began, walking down the bridge. "While our loyalty to Shadowsaber's command has always remained steadfast, our leader's behavior has been questionable at best. And it would seem though Earth has become nothing more than a failed experiment." The dark blue mech finished, gesturing to the screen displaying the volcano erupting violently.

"Commander Crossfire," Saberhorn said, drawing the mech's attention. "You are not suggesting that we abandon Lady Shadowsaber?"

"We will do no such thing!" Inferno shouted, and Glowstrike nodded firmly in agreement.

Crossfire ignored the Insecticon's outburst, turning to Betawave, who was at the computer terminal. "Despite Betwave's efforts, we have failed to detect our lady's signal." He turned away to continue addressing the others while walking down the bridge. "Shadowsaber is either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron. "Niether is in the best interests of the Destructicons, so I am decreeing an exodus to the most prudent course of action." He paused to glare at the Vehicons and at the higher ranking Destructicons. "Unless anyone has an issue with that."

The Vehicons turned to each other, all muttering and murmuring their agreement, as did Fracture, Underbite, Burnout, Thunderhoof, and especially Clampdown. Crossfire smirked demonically before turning to Betawave. An exodus it is then! "Set course for Regulon five." He ordered, then became confused when Betawave slammed a pede down, and seemed to glare at him.

"You got something to say, Betawave?" Crossfire asked. Betawave did not reply, only staring at the dark blue mech. Glowstrike and Inferno exchanged glances. Becoming annoyed, Crossfire transformed out a sickle. "I command this ship, and you will do as I say." He growled darkly. Again, Betawave did not reply, remaining silent as the tension began to build up. "Step aside!" Again, silence was the answer. Fed up, Crossfire lunged for Betawave with a snarl, sickle poised to deliver a blow…

Only for Betawave to block it with a winged arm. Crossfire attempted to strike again, and again, and again. Each attack was flawlessly blocked, which only aggravated Crossfire.

"Oh." Burnout murmured in astonishment as the rest of the higher ranking Destructicons watched with peaked interest.

Betawave parried a downward strike from Crossfire and kicked the dark blue mech sliding back. Crossfire stabbed his sickle into the floor to add more friction to slow down his halt. "I'm gonna rip out your spark for that!" Crossfire snarled, then his optics widened in alarm.

Battrap was gone.

Growling, Crossfire looked around for the Minicon, which began to open fire on him. Crossfire sidestepped two of the shots, but the third managed to find its mark. Crossfire growled in pain as he fell down to the floor, electricity crackling throughout his frame. Before he could get up, Betawave slammed a pede down on Crossfire's helm, and the light green mech watched as Battrap flew through the air and returned to his master. Once the Minicon had returned, Betawave looked down at Crossfire. "I yield." The dark blue mech gave up, his voice laced with a subtle amount of hatred.

Betawave removed his pede and went back to the computer terminal as the others watched with astonished and shocked optics. "Watch out for the quiet ones." Fracture joked dryly.

"I didn't know Betawave could fight like that." Underbite mused aloud.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave was working at the computer terminals, checking over the systems that miraculously remained functional, and pinpointing the systems that are not functional. "As I expected, the communication links are malfunctioning. However, we have lost their signals." The scientist reported aloud.

"Doesn't that mean…?" Raf trialed off, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, but a more logical explanation would be the severe interference emitted by these electromagnetic anomalies." Shockwave said. It was still too early to worry.

"So if we can't track them…" Raf began.

"And they can't call us…" Sierra added.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko finished.

Shockwave was about to answer them when the sound of soft clanging reached his audio receptors. So scientist turned his attention toward the direction and saw Jack sitting on the railing, lightly tapping the key against. Shockwave's singular optic flashed when he recognized the object. "How did you obtain that?"

"Megatron." Jack answered, holding the key in the air. "Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply." The boy now held the key in his left hand.

"Jackson, the ground bridge does not utilize a key." Shockwave countered.

Jack held the key to his face, facial features marred with confusion. "Well, then what is this?" The object flashed blue briefly.

Shockwave came over. "The item which you hold is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?" Jack asked, baffled.

"You are in possession of one of Cybertron's most important relics." Shockwave added.

Jack hopped off the railing, offering the key to Shockwave. "I shouldn't have this."

The scientist waved the boy off. "Transferring ownership of the key to me would be illogical, Jackson. Megatron entrusted it to you."

Jack was beyond confused. In fact, confused would be an understatement. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"According to my theory, it would seem Megatron does not plan on returning." Shockwave explained somberly. It would explain why the silver mech gave the key to Jack.

* * *

_**Center of the Earth**_

Shadowsaber, Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Soundwave made their way into another room as the anti-bodies followed after them. The group did not cease in their firing, and they were just glad that anti-bodies favor quantity over quality. The anti-bodies kept coming. When one was shot down, five more would take its place.

Shadowsaber grabbed an anti-body out of the air and slammed it to the ground before shooting another anti-body out of the air before transforming her free servo into a blade and ruthlessly cleaved another attacker in half.

'_**SHADOWSABER,' **_the blood red femme's optics widened when she heard Unicron speak within her helm as she watched Megatron and the other Decepticons continue to shoot down the anti-bodies. _**'DO AS I COMMAND.' **_Of course the Chaos Bringer would want her at his side now when she and her temporary allies are on the verge of entering his spark chamber. _**'DESTROY MEGATRON!' **_An intense ringing brought Shadowsaber down to her knees, grunting in pain as he tertiary areas became outlined again.

Megatron saw her distress and came over to assist. "Shadowsaber!"

The blood red gripped her helm as the ringing increased. She growled and grunted before she lunged her servo forward and pulled Megatron down to blast an anti-body out of the air. "Unicron's spark lies just beyond." She pointed to the massive door before running over to said door.

"How do we get inside?" Megatron asked as he provided cover fire.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat." Shadowsaber answered as her Destructicon insignia began to glow.

Megatron nodded and continued to fire at the anti-bodies while Shadowsaber stood in front of the door's sensor and the object began to pulsate, registering the blood red femme as friendly. The massive door opened and Shadowsaber waltzed inside, not bothering to wait for Megatron. She knew he would follow. "Decepticons, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." Megatron proclaimed. He shot down a few more anti-bodies and ran in, the door closing behind him.

"We must stand our ground! For Megatron!" Starscream shouted as he continued to fire.

Unicron's spark chamber was far more massive then Shadowsaber thought it would be as she stared at the Chaos Bringer's spark. A small town could fit in here. Megatron ran up to join Shadowsaber and the two stared at the massive spark.

Shadowsaber grinded her dentals in a silent snarl before turning to her companion. It was time to put their plan into action. "Megatron, swiftly!" The Decepticon leader nodded and stepped forward, preparing to unleash the Matrix's spiritual energy in some way as he fought against the power radiating from the large orb.

A great wave of energy swung out from the spark, slamming into Megatron and caused him to fall with a pained grunt. The wave hit Shadowsaber and she fell to her knees.

'_**SHADOWSABER!' **_The blood red femme's optics snapped open, purple flame like mist emanating from them. Shadowsaber gripped her helm again when another ringing, more intense than last time, threatened to disembowel her processor as her tertiary areas glowed again. The ringing only intensified and a painful scream tore from Shadowsaber's throat. _**'DESTROY MEGATRON! I COMMAND YOU!' **_

Shadowsaber felt another presence take over her frame and the next thing she knew was happening she stepping forward, almost stumbling as her servo transformed itself into a blade, approaching the downed Megatron. The Decepticon leader grunted in horrid pain as he mustered all his strength to fight through the pain surging through him.

Shadowsaber fought hard to regain control of herself, growling as she struggled to halt herself from raising her blade into the air. Her growls became louder as Uncrion's hold on her increased. Then she swung her blade down, but her free servo caught the blade. Shadowsaber managed to regain control of herself and transformed her blade away with a thunderous roar. "Shadowsaber is commanded by _NO ONE!_" She bellowed at the spark.

A terrible quake shook the chamber as Shadowsaber fell to one knee, gripping her helm again as she let out another agonizing scream while her optics flickered violently.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The phenomena around the world worsened. The same quake began to shake the base, and panic filled the atmosphere, the computer screens fizzled violently and the support beams on the ceiling threatened to come down. "Earthquake!" Slade shouted, standing next to June.

"Seek cover!" Shockwave ordered as he lifted his cannon over Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf, protecting them from any falling debris.

* * *

_**Center of the Earth **_

The spark was showing the minor details of a face. Shadowsaber looked up painfully then she went limp as her systems shut down. Just ahead, Megatron was still fighting to find the strength the stand.

"I call upon you, Matrix of Leadership!" The silver mech shouted, and to his surprise, his entire frame began to emit a heavenly glow.

"_**Y**__O__**U**__ C__**A**__N__**N**__O__**T**__ D__**E**__F__**E**__A__**T**__ M__**E**__, W__**A**__R__**R**__I__**O**__R __**O**__F __**P**__R__**I**__M__**U**__S!" _A morphed voice shouted from behind. Megatron glanced back and saw Shadowsaber rising to her pedes, her frame ablaze with purple flames. Unicron was speaking through her in a mix of their voices. _"__**I**__ H__**A**__V__**E**__ T__**R**__A__**N**__S__**C**__E__**N**__D__**E**__D __**P**__H__**Y**__S__**I**__C__**A**__L __**B**__E__**I**__N__**G**__! __**B**__Y __**M**__Y __**W**__I__**L**__L __**A**__L__**O**__N__**E**__, A__**L**__L __**U**__P__**O**__N __**T**__H__**I**__S __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__ S__**H**__A__**L**__L __**F**__A__**L**__L __**I**__N__**T**__O __**C**__H__**A**__O__**S**__!"_

"Not while I still stand, Unicron!" Megatron countered before looking at the spark of the Chaos Bringer, the glow emitting from his frame intensifying as he stood up. "The bane of your existence will ensure humanity's survival!"

"_**N**__O!"_ Unicron shouted through Shadowsaber and transformed out her blasters, taking aim.

But it was too late.

A great beam of pure energy shot out of Megatron's chest plate and directly into Unicron's spark, waves of electricity buzzing around the Decepticon leader. A powerful shockwave swung out from the spark, violently throwing Shadowsaber back. Megatron remained standing and before long, the beam shooting out of his chest plate faded, and the glow emitting from his frame dimmed out before he went limp.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Unicron screamed before his spark vanished.

Outside the spark chamber, the Decepticons were still engaging the anti-bodies when they suddenly dropped out of the air lifelessly, crashing down to the floor. They immediately came to the conclusion that Megatron and Shadowsaber had succeeded, and so, they deactivated their weapons, relieved that the firefight was finally over.

"Nice work, ladies." Airachnid said to Steelstrike and Valkyrie.

"Hey, what about us?" Knockout whined teasingly, and the three femmes rolled their optics playfully.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

All around the around, the weather anomalies ceased. The planet had returned to normal. In the base, Shockwave was covering the humans with his cannon, then the quaked subsided. No longer seeing danger, the scientist moved his cannon away. The area around them was a mess, though it wasn't as bad as the scraplet infestation.

"There could be aftershocks." June warned as she, Slade, Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf stood up.

The fizzling on the computer screens ceased, and their systems returned online. Hope began to bloom inside of the humans. "Do you think…?" Sierra asked.

Shockwave nodded. "Indeed I do." The scientist typed a few commands into the console and brought up the life signals of their comrades. To their relief, all nine Decepticons were still functional.

The humans erupted into cheers. "Yeah!" Miko shouted while Sierra hugged Jack.

"Sweet!" Raf exclaimed.

"Yes!" Slade yelled and without thinking, he hugged June. Just a second later, the man's eyes widened in embarrassment at what he had done. He quickly pulled away, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while the others all smirked in amusement.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Betawave's visor lit up, displaying Shadowsaber's very much _functional _signal. Loyalty and faith is its own reward. With incredible speed, the light green mech's digits rapidly typed commands into the console he was working at, powering up the ground bridge. It was time for the Destructicon leader to come home.

* * *

_**Center of the Earth**_

Shadowsaber stood up, once again gripping her helm, her optics having reverted back to their normal blood red color. She could no longer sense Unicron's presence, it meant the mission was a success and Earth is hers for the taking. Remembering who was with her, she looked at Megatron. She heard him grunt, gripping his helm. "Teamwork, hmph." She huffed before transforming out a blade.

Shadowsaber approached the downed Megatron, stopping just in front of him as he lifted his helm up. She was unprepared for what he was about to say. "Where are we, Lightsword?"

Shadowsaber froze, optics wide with bewilderment. She has not heard or even _thought _about that name for eons. At first, she thought this was some kind of trick, but quickly disregarded that. Megatron wasn't one to use such methods, and she could see the confusion, the uncertainty in his optics.

Retracting her blade, Shadowsaber offered a servo to Megatron, and helped the silver mech to his pedes. "Don't you remember, old friend?" She asked, testing him.

Before Megatron could answer, the sound of banging brought their attention to the chamber door. It burst opened, and Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Breakdown, and Soundwave came rushing into the chamber. "Megatron, are you okay?" Breakdown asked.

"Why did he call me that?" Megatron asked Shadowsaber. The blood red femme smirked demonically. He really did have no idea who they are.

"What did you do to him?" Steelstrike snarled.

"Who are they? And why is Soundwave with them?" Megatron asked as a ground bridge opened up behind him and Shadowsaber.

"They're our mortal enemies." Shadowsaber answered before placing a servo on Megatron. "We're outnumbered! Go, I'll cover you!" Without warning, she transformed out a blaster and fired.

The explosion knocked the Decepticons down. Quickbolt lifted his helm up to see Megatron running into the ground bridge. However, the silver mech paused and looked back at Quickbolt…

Without even recognizing the young scout. **"Megatron, what are you doing?" **Quickbolt bleeped. Why doesn't he recognize him?

Megatron turned and ran into vortex as Shadowsaber continued to fire as the Decepticons rushed her. Shadowsaber turned and retreated into the ground bridge, disappearing before they could reach it.

No one said a word. They were all too shocked by what had just happened. But the same question was on their processors.

What in Primus just happened?

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave lowered the ground bridge lever and the tunnel bloomed to life. Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, June, and Slade gathered around, all of them on edge. Starscream was the first to come through, followed by Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave. All of them had somber gleams in their optics, their helms hung low.

"Steelstrike!" Jack exclaimed.

"I was worried, Breakie!" Miko squeaked.

"You all right, Bolt?" Raf asked worryingly.

"Are you okay, Knockout?" Sierra asked.

Shockwave counted his team. Only eight of his comrades had returned, not nine, and it concerned him. "Where is Megatron? Is he…?"

"Dead? No." Steelstrike wasn't sure what was worse.

"But he looked right at us without even recognizing us." Breakdown added, not taking his optics off the floor.

"He didn't even know his own name." Airachnid said.

The humans looked at each other with concerned looks. Had Megatron literally lost his mind?

Starscream tore his gaze from the floor. "It would seem when Megatron surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes he had unknowingly carried all this time… he lost his own memories."

It seems this was a win-loss situation. They had saved Earth, but they lost their great leader in the process.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The command bridge door opened, revealing Shadowsaber's hulking and menacing form before she rumbled in. Two lines of Vehicons were standing at attention on both sides of the room, and she could see Fracture, Betawave, Glowstrike, Inferno, and Saberhorn at the far end. They all bowed down, paying her the respect she deserves. "Welcome home, Lady Shadowsaber." Saberhorn said.

Shadowsaber said nothing, and moved out of the way…

Just as Megatron entered the command deck. The higher ranking Destructicons felt their optics widen at the sight of the enemy leader aboard _their _ship. Fracture deployed his hand blades and rushed forward to attack, but Shadowsaber waved him off.

"At ease, Fracture." The blood red femme commanded coldly. "That is no way to welcome back a long lost comrade." Her underlings looked her with confusion, but she ignored them and turned her attention their guest. "Megatronus is one of us." And she had the perfect place for him among her ranks.

* * *

**And that concludes season one! Holy crap, to be honest, I never thought I would get this far, but the support you guys show me for this helps me to stay motivated! For season two, we will see the appearance of old and new characters, including the return of a certain wolf like mech. **

**So once again, my thanks are out to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys are amazing! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day, and stay tuned for season two of TFPR!**


	30. Megatronus Part 1

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is the first chapter of season two of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Starscream was going over the recent events with his audience. "In hind sight, we had accomplished what was required. With the awakening of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron, extreme measures had to be taken. Enemies became allies. And allies became confidants," the seeker looked at Jack, aware of how Megatron had given the boy the key to Vector Sigma. ", and with the Matrix of Leadership, we were able to save Earth and humanity from destruction. But at the same time, we had also lost. When Megatron surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes he had unknowingly harbored all this time… he lost himself." The seeker concluded.

"That doesn't follow. Megatron knew Shadowsaber." Steelstrike reminded, how Megatron seemed tranquil with the blood red femme.

"They were like sparkmates." Breakdown added, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"**Please don't say that." **Quickbolt bleeped, grimacing at the thought of that.

"Getting back on track," Valkyrie cut in. ", how would Megatron know Shadowsaber if he didn't even know his own name?"

Shockwave quickly came up with a logical explanation. "If Megatron did not know his own name, perhaps it is because he has not yet been named the leader of the Decepticons,"

"Huh?" Slade muttered, baffled.

"What?" Jack and Sierra hummed.

"Say again?" Miko requested.

"With the Matrix's spiritual energy no longer residing within him, it would to stand to reason that Megatron has reverted to the famed gladiator, Megatronus, the Champion of Kaon." Shockwave cleared it up.

"You mean in his mind?" June assumed.

"Are you telling me that Megatron thinks he's some kind of fighter _and _a Destructicon?!" Slade yelled angrily.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Shadowsaber stood within the command bridge, servos neatly folded behind her back, speaking to the crew of the ship through the communication system, her faceplate being displayed on the screen in front of her. Some Vehicons were gathered on the lower level, while Crossfire and Clampdown approached the blood red femme from behind. "Attention crew. Our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition. But when Megatronus emerges, he is to be shown every curtesy, and the first to address him as Megatron will have their voice box torn out." She finished.

"Lady Shadowsaber, is it really wise to allow a Decepticon, current or former, full run of the house?" Crossfire questioned, being among those who are not liking the idea of Megatron being on the ship, regardless if he had lost his memories.

Shadowsaber glanced at her second in command over her shoulder. "Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You will do well to remember that, Crossfire." She looked back at the screen. "But there is no need for concern, Megatronus will not be a threat while serving us."

"Then what is he useful for, if you are not sending him onto the battlefield?" Crossfire asked.

Shadowsaber chuckled darkly. "Rest assured, Megatronus will indeed earn his stripes." She said.

"What if he gains his memories back?" Clampdown asked nervously.

"Oh, that will never happen, Clampdown." Shadowsaber chuckled again.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Megatronus was laying on the berth, Burnout working on him. The red and black mech found this a little strange. He never thought he would see the Decepticon leader- _former _Decepticon leader aboard this ship. But at the same time, he found it quite interesting. Now the enemy faction has lost their leader, and they are no doubt lost on what to do next.

"Welcome back to the winning team." Burnout crooned as he finished working on Megatronus, the Destructicon symbol now on the silver mech's chest plate, where the Decepticon insignia used to be.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"Being a Destructicon is a choice, agent Slade." Starscream told the man. "One I have an extremely hard time believing that Megatron would ever make at any point in his life." The seeker just couldn't envision it. His leader, the one he looks up to, wearing the Destructicon insignia, willingly serving the force that is bent on conquest and spreading chaos and destruction everywhere they go.

"So if he's riding with the Structs." Breakdown began.

"It's because Shadowsaber's working some kind of voodoo." Knockout finished.

Starscream turned to face his fellow Decepticons. "Megatronus might not currently be a Decepticon up here." He pointed to his helm. "But I have to believe he will never stop being one in here." The seeker pointed to his chest plate, where his spark lied beneath. "We must locate him to know for certain.

Slade took a few steps forward on the platform he was on, gripping the railing. "Wait up. I have a chip implanted somewhere on my body that lets my superiors know when I'm on a break. Are you telling me you can't just track Megatron?"

Soundwave's visor blinked to life, displaying the life signals of the ten Decepticons, one of which who's signal was nothing but static. "Problem: Megatron's signal has not reappeared since departure for Earth's core."

"But it is imperative that we locate him if we are to initiate his contingency plan." Shockwave added.

Some of the Decepticons raised optic ridges. "Contingency plan?" Steelstrike asked.

"What contingency?" Airachnid quizzed.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked, both eyebrows up high.

"The key card that Megatron gave to Jack." Sierra cut in as Jack pulled out the object in question. "What does it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes." Shockwave answered.

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf asked, interested.

"So we can just download Megatron's memories back into him? Great!" Jack happily said. "Which one's the big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?" The boy pressed on, looking around for the object in question.

"Vector Sigma is more than a super computer, Jackson." Shockwave said, causing the boy to frown. "It is an ancient source of mystical power… located on Cybertron." The scientist finished.

So if they wish to return Megatron's memories, they would have to travel to Cybertron.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The command bridge doors opened, and Shadowsaber rumbled in, servos folded neatly behind her back, Megatronus right behind her. The silver mech looked around, spotting the Vehicons down below, all of whom were looking back at him. The drones and the higher ranking Destructicons were still getting adjusting to the fact that he is onboard their ship.

"You have been a captive of the Decepticons, and locked away in stasis for quite some time, Megatronus. Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world." Shadowsaber explained as the two came to a halt in front of the computer terminal.

"Exodus? Why?" Megatronus asked, confused.

Shadowsaber mentally smirked. She has crafted a convincing lie. "Because the warlord Starscream's reckless actions lead to this." She added before typing a command into the console.

What appeared on the screen made Megatronus gasp in shock. His home world, dark and lifeless. "Cybertron." He whispered before his faceplate darkened, dentals grinded in a silent snarl. Shadowsaber once again smirked mentally, finding great amusement in seeing this anger directed toward not at herself, but at Starscream.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

June was not at all happy with the idea of her son traveling to another planet, and she intended to voice her opposition to the prospect aloud. "Jackson Darby, you will not be traveling to another planet." She declared firmly, pointing at her son.

"I'm in!" Miko volunteered excitedly, and Sierra rolled her eyes. Does this girl not take anything seriously?

"You're not going either, Miko." June shot down the girl's hopes. "Not when one of you can." She said to the Decepticons, who all exchanged glances.

"June's right." Slade agreed, gripping the railing in front of him. "Why send the boy to do a Con's job?" The man asked Shockwave.

"Because only a Prime can be granted access into Vector Sigma, or one who has been chosen by a Prime." The scientist explained before looking at Jack. "Megatron gave the key to Jackson." The boy looked at the object in question. "It is now imprinted with his unique bio signature."

Miko walked up to Jack. "So you mean Jack's some kind of honorary Prime?" The girl asked.

"In a matter of perspective, yes." Shockwave confirmed with a nod.

"But why would Megatron willfully endanger a human? A child?" June demanded.

"I'm not a child, mom!" Jack protested, shooting his mother an annoyed look.

"Maybe Megatron thinks there's more to Jack then meets the eye." Steelstrike piped in, servos on her hips.

"All of which is moot." Starscream cut in, drawing everyone's attention. "The key card is of no use to us without a way to reach Cybertron, which we do not have at the current moment."

Miko walked over to the other side of the railing, pointing to the ground bridge tunnel. "Dude, what about that?"

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf reminded her of the Terrorcon fiasco.

"Yeah, but Shockwave and Soundwave built it. Can't they just turbo charge the thing?" Miko buzzed. Shockwave, Soundwave, and Knockout exchanged glances. The endeavor will more than likely prove fruitless, but they had to at least try.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Megatronus's anger had changed into shock, still horrified by the fact that his home world is now uninhabitable. "I cannot believe Starscream's capable of such terrors." He spoke up after a long silence.

Shadowsaber continued to stare at the screen, further entangling Megatronus in her web of lies. "Yes, and to think the mad seeker's insatiable quest for power continues to this very day." She turned to look at her companion. "His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit." She looked back at the screen again. "We feel its species are not ready to behold us." She turned again and began to walk down the bridge. "But we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own."

"Two questions, Shadowsaber." Megatronus said, causing the blood red femme to stop in her tracks. "What happened to Orion?"

Again, Shadowsaber smirked mentally. She knew Megatronus would ask about Orion at some point, and she had a tale ready for him. "Orion was among the first to perish when the war broke out. He was terminated… by Starscream himself." She explained with feign sadness.

Megatronus clenched his servos angrily, and his outtakes came out in hisses. Orion was gone, terminated by Starscream, the one whose actions are responsible for Cybertron's dormant state. But Megatronus quickly gained control of his emotions. Being angry will not bring Orion back. "I will miss him dearly. He was a good friend." The silver mech said.

"I will too." Shadowsaber almost gagged the words out. She may have hated Megatron, but she hated Orion even more. "And your second question?"

"Why are we called Destructicons?" Megatronus inquired.

"Another craven Decepticon scare tactic." Shadowsaber turned back around to face Megatronus. "The name was meant to demonize us, but instead, we wear it as a badge of honor." The silver mech nodded, now fully understanding. "Now please, Megatronus. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest." She began to walk down the bridge again as Megatronus turned to face the screen again.

"Shadowsaber." The silver mech called out, causing the blood red femme to stop again. "I will do my part to stop Starscream's unspeakable crimes of aggression." He clenched a servo and raised it high. "This I vow, with all my spark."

Shadowsaber smiled darkly, then continued walking out of the command bridge as Megatronus resumed staring at the screen, which was still displaying the ancient ruins of Cybertron.

Not too long after her talk with Megatronus, Shadowsaber now stood in the privacy of the brig. "It would seem we have successfully achieved control over Megatronus' spark. Now to put his mind and decrypting skills to work." She mused aloud as Betawave entered the brig. The blood red femme turned to face the light green mech. "Have you sanitized the data core?" She asked, and her most loyal follower nodded. "Excellent." She purred. "Our new… archivist will require unlimited access to our files. It would be counterproductive for him to stumble upon any sensitive information."

* * *

_**K.O. Burger **_

Jack was in the process of wrapping up an order for a customer. "Two body slam burger specials." He said while handing the bag to the customer. "Enjoy." The customer drove off.

Jack followed the vehicle with his eyes until it was out of sight, then he dived into his thoughts. Aside from a somber atmosphere, things at the base haven't really changed much. Starscream is now the one in command, being how he was second in command. The seeker was more than confident that he can lead his team until they get Megatron back.

Another thing had been plaguing Jack's mind. Why did Megatron give the key to Vector Sigma to him? It really didn't make sense to him. Why not entrust the key to one of the other Decepticons? Megatron has known them for eons, and they all look up to him. Just thinking about it make Jack's brain throb in pain.

He was brought of his thoughts when a loud buzzing noise startled him. Someone was at the drive thru. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Welcome to K.O. drive in. May I take your-"

"_Five p.m. Jack." _Steelstrike's voice came through the speaker. _"Your shift's over. Let's go." _

Jack looked out the window just as Steelstrike pulled up, her driver hologram on. "So, any sign of Megatron?" They boy asked.

"Not today." The silver femme answered somberly.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and determination marred his facial features. "Not yet."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber and Fracture were walking the halls of the Prowler together, discussing how their new recruit will be put to work, which the blood red femme has already planned out. "When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records in the waning days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files. Files written with Iacon codes, with we have been unable to decipher." Shadowsaber explained as the two rounded a corner, her servos once again folded neatly behind her back.

"Iacon codes, in which Megatronus, who was taught by the Iacon archivist Orion Pax in the art of decrypting, should have no problem cracking." Fracture remarked, grinning demonically. "Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we increase the security measures around here?" He asked as the two came to a stop at an intersection.

Shadowsaber turned to look at the purple mech. "Fracture, I believe Megatronus will perform most effectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in any way." She explained, before a sinister grin formed on her faceplate. "However, it is no coincidence that Megatronus' work station is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault." She gestured to the room in question, where two Vehicons were standing guard.

"Which is always under surveillance." Fracture commented with a smirk, seeing the cleverness in it. "Smart move." He complimented. Shadowsaber replied with a malicious grin, looking at the energon storage vault.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Raf was sitting on a couch in the lounging section of the command center, writing in his notebook on he heard the sounds of beeping coming from the ground bridge tunnel. Setting his notebook aside, Raf rose from the chair and went over to the railing to find Shockwave, Knockout, and Soundwave working on the ground bridge. The boy recalled Miko's suggestion of turbo charging the ground bridge. Are they actually doing that?

"Guys." Raf called out, drawing the attention of the three mechs. "Are you… turbo charging the ground bridge?"

"Tinkering." Knockout corrected. "Let's not get our hopes up just yet." The red medic added before reaching over for a tool.

"We have thought of Miko's suggestion to 'turbo charge' the ground bridge. Despite the unlikeliness of success, we feel that the procedure is… logical." Shockwave hummed.

"Soundwave: agrees."

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Megatronus was within his work station, typing away at the computer console. Having such excellent decoding skills was unusual for a gladiator, but he had also taken an interest of the prospect, the challenge of decrypting coded entries, and Orion was more than to teach him in the art.

A line of coded blinked blue, and a loud beeping sound emitted from the console. He had cracked his third entry. It was at that moment the doors slid open and Shadowsaber waltzed in, almost as if the beeping noise had summoned her. She was here to check on his progress. "Megatronus, how goes Project Iacon?" The blood red femme asked.

"I'm afraid I am a bit rusty. So far, I have only managed to decode three entries." Megatronus replied.

"And what do these entries comprise?" Shadowsaber inquired, careful to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"They were logged by Iacon archivists during the war, after I entered stasis." Megatronus answered as Shadowsaber folded her arms across her chest plate. "My only knowledge of their contents so far, is that they are coordinates." The silver mech turned around. "Targeting locations on this very planet." He gestured his left servo to the other side of the room, where a large red hologram of Earth digitally constructed itself, green crosshairs there and there on said hologram. "I believe that could indicate hiding spots for vessels shuttled from Cybertron, for safe keeping."

"Such as cultural artifacts or historical documents?" Shadowsaber queried as she walked over to the hologram of Earth to get a better look.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction." Megatronus murmured grimly, unable to see the dark and gleeful smile on Shadowsaber's faceplate. She felt her frame twitch excitedly at the thought of destructive weapons lying around, ripe for the taking. "Hidden away for later use."

Shadowsaber's smile vanished as she turned around to face the silver mech. "All the more reason that is essential to do everything in our power to keep said vessels out of Decepticon reach." She walked over and gently placed a servo on Megatronus' shoulder. "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Megatronus." With her purpose here being fulfilled, she turned to leave.

"Lady Shadowsaber." Megatronus said, and the blood red femme paused. "One particular finding has me baffled. I have discovered serval historic references to Steeljaw, as your second in command." The silver mech typed a command into the console to his right. On the screen behind him, a rotating image of the wolf like mech was being displayed. "Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

A surge of hatred flooded through Shadowsaber when she heard the name of the one who has repeatedly attempted to usurp her of her rightful place. Wearing a mask of sadness, Shadowsaber turned around. "Sadly, Commander Steeljaw is dead." She lied before taking her leave. Oh, how she wished he was.

As soon as Shadowsaber left, Megatronus went back to his work.

Shadowsaber walked down the command bridge toward Betawave, who was working at the computer console. "Megatronus asks many questions." The blood red femme began, and Betawave gave her his undivided attention. "A valuable trait in an archivist, but not in a Destructicon." She moved off to the left a bit, clasping her servos behind her back. "It is only a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications, and innate sense of right and wrong arises to the surface." She turned to look at the light green mech. "I only hope Megatronus can complete Project Iacon… before I am forced to reunite him with Orion, once and for all." She finished grimly and coldly.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The Decepticons were conversing about recent events when the computer console went off, and Slade's familiar face popped up on the screen. _"Starscream, are you there?! This is an emergency!" _The man shouted heatedly.

This had Starscream's undivided attention. "Agent Slade, is it Megatron?" The seeker asked hopefully, but he knew he was bound to receive a different answer.

Sure enough, Slade confirmed it. _"It's Structs, and they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago." _The man clarified as Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave came over.

"**They're going for the power source." **The young scout deduced.

"Another space bridge?" Breakdown asked knowingly.

"For all we know, Megatron is riding with them." Steelstrike said with narrowed optics.

"Let's mobilize!" Starscream shouted.

* * *

_**Military Research Lab**_

A line of tanks were firing upon Underbite, Fracture, and Burnout, the stolen power source strapped to the chompazoid's back. The explosive shells fired from the tanks landed around the three Destructicons, but they did not find their mark. "Humans and their little toys." Burnout scoffed before transforming out a blaster and fired flame balls at the tanks, Fracture following his actions and the two destroyed the tanks, causing the two to smirk devilishly at their work.

With their objective complete, the three of them were about to move out when the opening of a ground bridge made them pause. Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Breakdown, Knockout, and Soundwave came either driving or flying out, all of them shifting into bipedal mode and breaking off into sprints.

"Drop the power source!" Starscream barked with authority.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Fracture taunted them with the absence of their leader.

The Decepticons transformed out their weapons and took aim. Underbite smirked as he looked up and saw Vehicon fliers approaching fast. The aerial drones opened fire on the Decepticons, the laser bolts exploding upon making contact with the ground. Breakdown fired and shot one of the drones out of the air, causing it spiral and explode. The remaining drones flew over the Decepticons, aiming to turn back around and engage them again.

Taking advantage of their enemies being distracted, Burnout placed a digit on his com link. "Ready for that bridge." He growled impatiently. Just a few seconds later, a ground bridge opened, and Fracture and Underbite wasted no time in rushing into it. "We'll be sure to tell the Big M you said hello." Burnout mocked them with a fake salute before turning and ran into the portal.

With a glare, Valkyrie transformed her blaster away and shifted into jet mode, her engine roaring to life as he darted for the enemy ground bridge. "Valkyrie!" Steelstrike and Airachnid yelled out, but the female seeker ignored her companion's cries of protest and accelerated toward her target, disappearing into the ground bridge just as it vanished.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Underbite, Facture, and Burnout walked out of the bridge, just as Valkyrie narrowly zoomed by them, disappearing around a corner. The three Destructicons felt their optics widen. She was no doubt searching for her leader.

"Scrap." Burnout cursed.

Valkyrie flew through the halls of the enemy ships, searching for even the slightest hint of silver. A group of Vehicons further down the hall spotted the intruder and began to fire upon the red and gold seeker. Valkyrie shifted into bipedal mode and soared through the air, snapping her right leg out and kicked one of the drones in the chest plate, the momentum behind the attack sending the Vehicon into the floor. Valkyrie landed on her pedes and threw a punch directly at another drone's faceplate before finishing it off with an uppercut. The female seeker leapt for another drone, delivering two punches to the chest plate before she grabbed the Vehicon by the throat cables and slammed it into a wall, pinning it.

"Where's Megatron?!" She demanded coldly. When the drone did not answer, she transformed out a blade and positioned it to deliver a fatal blow. "Answer me!" She snarled.

The drone looked to the other end of the hall and saw reinforcements coming. The newly arrived Vehicons fired upon Valkyire, who used the drone she was interrogating as a shield. Tossing the drone aside, Valkyrie lunged for one of the Vehicons, slicing her blade through its arm, cutting it clean off before finishing the drone with a head butt. The female seeker dodged to the left to evade a claw slash from a charging drone. When the Vehicon attempted to attack again, Valkyrie brought her blade up and parried the attack before plunging her weapon into the drone's spark chamber, instantly killing it. Valkyrie wrenched her blade from the Vehicon and transformed it into a blaster, ruthlessly firing upon the last standing drone. As soon as it fell to the floor, Valkyrie leapt into the air, transforming into jet mode and took off, continuing the search for Megatron.

Meanwhile in the command bridge, Betawave was tracking the intruder, his visor displaying a live video feed of the red and gold femme.

"What?!" Shadowsaber snarled, furious and worried at the same time.

"Tha's Valkyrie, Starscream's little wench." Thunderhoof sneered, aware of the close friendship the two seekers share.

"Please allow me the honor of welcoming her aboard, my lady." Saberhorn requested, pulling out his swords. They still have to conclude their combat.

But Shadowsaber waved him off. "No!" She growled harshly, turning around to face the two. "If Megatronus so much as lays eyes on another Decepticon, let alone to be allowed to witness its destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question!" She explained darkly. Her web of carefully constructed lies and manipulations would come apart far too soon. She turned her attention to Betawave. "See to it that Valkyrie is escorted off this ship immediately!" The light green mech nodded.

Megatronus was working in his chamber when he heard the sounds of muffled laser fire coming from out. Curiosity overtaking him, he walked over to the doors and they slid open upon his approach. He looked out just in time for two Vehicons to emerge from out of the corner. The first one continued to sprint down the hall while the second one stopped to address the silver mech. "Megatronus, please return to your station. Lady Shadowsaber's orders." The drone said gruffly before breaking off into a sprint.

Ignoring the order, Megatronus followed them.

Valkyrie took a sharp left turn and fired upon the group of Vehicons that attempted to block off the passage, terminating them and flew over their lifeless frames.

Betawave stopped at the end of a corridor. According to his calculations, the red and gold femme will be upon him at any moment. Sure enough, he could hear the sound of her engine drawing closer before emerging far further up the hallway. Valkyrie saw the light green mech, but did not deter from her path, only accelerating her speed, aiming to ram him. Betawave's visor lit up, gears and mechanisms activating and charging up. The display then changed, now showing a sphere positioned atop. Valkyrie came closer and closer and when she was on the verge of colliding with Betawave, a ground bridge opened up between them, and the red and gold seeker flew into it. The vortex vanished just as Megatronus emerged from around the corner.

"I heard a commotion." The silver mech said. Betawave gave a brief glance, then proceeded down the hall, leaving Megatronus baffled.

* * *

_**The Artic **_

The ground bridge portal opened at the top of the world. Valkyrie flew out and immediately shifted into bipedal mode, landing on the icy ground as the frigid air slammed against her frame. "What the…" She said in confusion as she looked around. Then it hit her. Betawave had pulled off avrelocation trick, and she didn't even find Megatron. "ARGH!" She screamed, throwing her clenched servos into the air as she fell to her knees while her voice echoed throughout the area.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Valkyrie was now sitting on a medical berth as Knockout ran a scanning beam up and down her frame. "You weren't able to determine the Destructicon's location? Or if Megatron was even aboard ship?" Starscream questioned as Knockout's scanning beam vanished.

"I… couldn't confirm." Valkyrie muttered, refusing to make optic contact with her fellow seeker.

Breakdown snarled loudly before slamming a clenched servo down on a medical tool, rendering it useless, startling the others. "Breakdown, I was-" Knockout shrieked.

"What?! You were gonna use that?!" Breakdown cut him off fiercely. "Well, let me tell you something, Doc. The thing I could use is our head honcho!" He slammed his servos together.

"It's not your fault." Sierra said to Valkyrie, trying to assuage the female seeker.

The red and gold femme shook her helm. "If any of us needed rescuing, Megatron would have found a way. I didn't, simple as that." She said, voice threatening to crack.

A beeping sounded off on the console, drawing everyone's attention to it, and Slade's familiar face appeared on it. _"Starscream, what the hell happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen injured. My superiors are breathing down my neck to provide an explanation. You Cons better get it together, or the Pentagon will make be shut down your base." _The transmission ended.

"But where would you go?" Raf asked, possibilities racing through his mind.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some uncharted island. Or fire us into space! Oh, wouldn't that be a blast?" Knockout commented sarcastically, shivers rattling against his spinal cable.

"I don't blame Slade. Megatron would have evacuated all human personnel before engaging the Structs." Steelstrike said.

"**That would have been the first thing he'd do." **Quickbolt agreed.

"We don't know what Megatron would have done because he isn't here!" Breakdown yelled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Breakdown." Steelstrike sneered as she approached the Stunticon, voice heavy with annoyance. "Anything else you want to say that we already know?"

Breakdown glared. "Nothing I can't say in front of the kids." He growled.

Before the argument could escalate, Airachnid got between them. "We don't need a scuffle in here." The spider like femme said firmly, shooting both Steelstrike and Breakdown scolding glances.

Jack spoke next, breaking the tense silence. "Hey! Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about what the Structs just got their claws on."

Starscream scoffed, not seeing this as positive, not at all. "Yes, we allowed them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!" The seeker shouted.

"And how exactly is that a _good _thing?" Valkyrie demanded, standing up from the berth, optics fixed on Jack.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." Jack said.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Breakdown growled. Sierra raised an eyebrow. Zombies?

Jack shook his head. "No, so we can commandeer it, and use it to send me to Cybertron." He clarified.

Miko flinched and her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, that's a pretty good idea." She hummed.

Airachnid chuckled a bit. "Oh, well if Miko thinks it's a good idea."

"Eh, nobody's saying it will be easy, but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack reminded them.

"We blow one up, Jack. Not exactly the same thing as the nine of us capturing one and holding it." Knockout countered.

"**We gotta find it first." **Quickbolt chimed in.

Steelstrike nodded in agreement. "Bolt's right. We need to find it first."

"Um, excuse me?" Sierra spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "If it's a space bridge, isn't it up there?" The girl pointed up.

Shockwave's singular optic flashed. He understood what the girl was implying. "Your assumption is logical, Sierra. But the term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location. And Soundwave has been monitoring Earth's orbit since the pervious space bridge. He would have notified us if it were." The scientist explained, and Soundwave nodded.

"So, the bridge could be anywhere here on Earth." Jack stated, pointing down. Keyword: _anywhere_.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard." Breakdown mumbled.

"Then we better start looking." Valkyrie said.

"But the fact remains," Starscream began, having been silent this whole time. "We do not know what the Destructicons have in store for Megatron, or if he's truly safe from harm." He finished somberly.

By now, Starscream figured that Shadowsaber had twisted the truth, making it so that the Decepticons were responsible for Cyberton's dormant state. He was just hoping that Megatron- Megatronus, will at some point unravel the blood red femme's lies and find the will to rebel.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

A ground bridge opened up in the hangar of the flight deck, and several Vehicons came walking out of it, returning from their patrol. However, being as dimwitted as they are, they failed to notice an additional frame coming out of the portal mere seconds before it closed, a certain wolf like mech.

Steeljaw smirked devilishly. He had not been on this ship since he had departed with Crossfire for that little scavenger hunt. But he was not here to return to the faction he had helped build. No, he was here to steal energon rations. He had been stalking the Vehicons for a while in the hopes of they would call for a bridge back to this ship. His patience paid off greatly.

And so, Steeljaw stealthily made his way throughout the ship toward the energon storage vault, stopping at every intersection to make sure he was alone. Stopping at a corner, Steeljaw peaked out and saw his target, the door being guarded by Vehicons. They won't be a problem.

Steeljaw emerged from the corner, walking casually toward them. One of the drones spotted the wolf like mech and instantly deployed its weapon, the second following suite. "Steeljaw!" The second one shouted.

"That's _Commander _Steeljaw." The wolf like mech corrected coldly, stopping in front of them. "What do you think you're doing? Lower those weapons immediately."

The drones looked at each other, then back at the wolf like mech. "I am sorry sir, but Lady Shadowsaber ordered you be taken into custody, should you ever return to the ship." The first drone informed.

"What?" Steeljaw gasped with feigned surprise. "Well, I think there's been a mistake."

Without warning he struck, back handing the drone to his left, causing said drone to fire, the laser bolt tearing through the helm and striking a ceiling light above. Steeljaw spread his claws and plunged them into the other drone's spark chamber, instantly terminating it. The wolf like mech pulled his claws out as the light above him flickered, checking to make sure no one else was around before moving into the vault.

Just a minute later, Steeljaw came back out with a stack of energon cubes in his servos, four to be exact. He had only taken a few steps forward when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Steeljaw turned and saw the shadows of other drones coming from the other end of the hall. Growling, he rushed forward for a bit before stopping at another intersection, then looked to his left, finding an unattended door and made his way inside. Steeljaw heard someone's digits typing away on a console and so when he looked to see who was in the room with him, his optics widened in bewilderment. His optics flickered a few times, thinking he was hallucinating.

But alas, he was not. The other one in the room with Steeljaw turned around, staring back at him with bright blue optics. Standing before him, was the all too recognizable and hulking frame of-

"Megatron?!" Steeljaw dropped the cubes, spreading his claws while assuming an animalistic fighting stance. Megatronus' optics widened in shock and confusion.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	31. Megatronus Part 2

**Hellooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter thirty one of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TFP, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Steeljaw expected a lot of things could happen when he planned to sneak aboard the Prowler, but running into _Megatron _was definitely _not _on that list. Why is he here, of all places? No, better question is _how _in the Pit did the Decepticon leader get onboard this ship? And better yet, how is he still _functional_?

"Megatron?!" Steeljaw snarled again and prepared to lunge forward and attack.

Megatronus held up his servos in a non-threatening manner. "Please, I do not mean you any harm."

"Oh really?" Steeljaw sneered, his whole frame still positioned to thrust forward. "Then, care to explain what you're doing here?"

"Research, for Lady Shadowsaber." Megatronus answered.

Steeljaw's optics flickered. "What is this, some kind of joke?" He demanded, his confusion drowning out his menace.

"I do not understand." Megatronus said. Steeljaw could that the mech before him was just as confused as he was, so he lowered his servos to the sides and assumed a more relaxed and composed stance. His 'all's well demeanor' returning, mostly. "And why did you call me Megatron?"

"Uh, that's your name, isn't it?" Steeljaw asked his own question, becoming more and more baffled by the second.

"No. My name is Megatronus. I have named myself in honor of one of the Thirteen Primes." Megatronus clarified.

It was at that moment Steeljaw finally took notice of the Destructicon insignia on Megatronus' chest plate. The wolf like mech studied it with wide and bewildered optics, then shook it off. "My apologies, you just reminded me of someone I once knew."

"You are Steeljaw." Megatronus stated.

"Yes." Steeljaw said, raising an optic ridge. _He doesn't know his own name, but he knows who I am?_

"Lady Shadowsaber told me that you have been terminated." Megatronus said.

"Lady Shadowsaber says a lot of things, and only a very little of that is true." Steeljaw commented.

Megatronus became unsettled at the thought of Shadowsaber speaking lies and deceits. "You… do not suggest that our leader would speak falsehoods?" He asked wearily.

The question caused Steeljaw to chuckle darkly. "My, my, you really are being kept in the dark." He said cryptically.

The cryptic comment added to Megatronus' curiosity and he approached the wolf like mech. "You speak in many riddles, Steeljaw. Please, tell what it is that you know." The silver mech requested.

Steeljaw stroked his chin plate, a grin on his faceplate. "And in return?"

Before Megatronus could answer, the doors slid open, revealing three Vehicons. They had stumbled upon the deceased drones that Steeljaw had terminated earlier and went to check on their 'guest'. "Steeljaw! Surrender!" One of the drones commanded, pointing its weapon at the wolf like mech. Steeljaw snarled at them. He had been made, and the entire ship no doubt knows he's onboard. He had to get out, _now_.

Megatronus held up his servos. "Hold your fire."

Steeljaw transformed into alt mode and accelerated, the Vehicons diving out of the way to avoid being hit as the wolf like mech sped up the hallway and disappeared around a corner. "Remain in the lab." One of the drones addressed Megatronus.

"But I-"

"Lady Shadowsaber's orders." The same drone said before pressing its servo against the button and the door closed. The Vehicon transformed into car mode and went after Steeljaw.

Inside the lab, Megatronus narrowed his optics in suspicion. Shadowsaber had told him that Steeljaw was dead, and yet he had just met the wolf like mech. So why did she lie?

Steeljaw sped through the halls of the ship he was once in charge of. The alarms were blaring loudly, and the wolf like mech knew the entire crew would be searching for him. Fortunately, he had an escape plan in mind. Steeljaw took a sharp left turn and saw Vehicons further up the hall, all of them firing their weapons at him. He accelerated, engine revving loudly, the laser bolts just zipping by him. Steeljaw then violently rammed into the drone, instantly terminating them. Steeljaw then heard the sound of another engine closing in on him. He looked in his rear view mirror and identified his pursuer as another drone. Slowing down abruptly, Steeljaw rammed his rear bumper into the drone, his larger and bulkier vehicle mode doing significant damage. After a few more rams, the drone was sent spinning out of control and crashed into a wall with a fiery explosion.

Steeljaw took a right turn, and to his annoyance, he saw Thunderhoof further down the hall. "Ay yo, Steeljaw. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The black and blue mech slammed his servos together. "So what's it gonna be?"

Steeljaw transformed into bipedal mode and sprinted down toward his former ally. "Hmmmm, tough choice."

With a yell, Thunderhoof broke into a sprint, antlers poised to hit Steeljaw head on. But the wolf like mech leapt into the air, grabbing Thunderhoof by the helm and slammed the larger mech into the floor. With Thunderhoof out of the way, Steeljaw wasted no time in shifting back into alt mode and drove off at high speed.

Before long, Steeljaw saw the door leading into the ground bridge room. The Vehicons stationed at the entrance saw the wolf like mech coming and they transformed out their blasters, firing up him. Steeljaw shifted into bipedal mode and sprung off the floor, using the momentum to soar through the air. However, one of the Vehicons managed to hit Steeljaw in the leg, causing the wolf like mech to snarl in pain.

Steeljaw skidded into the ground bridge room, and the drones wasted no time in following him in. Despite the intense pain in his leg, Steeljaw managed to stand up, blocking a claw swipe from a drone before plunging his own claws into the Vehicon's spark chamber, instantly terminating it. The wolf like mech pulled out his claws and swung his tail at the other drone, slamming it against the wall. Steeljaw limped his way over to the terminal and hastily inputted coordinates in. After the coordinates were in, a ground bridge opened up. But Steeljaw also set it to so when the ground bridge closes, the coordinates would delete themselves, preventing a team of Vehicons from following him. Hissing in pain, Steeljaw made his way into the portal, and it closed mere seconds later.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave, Knockout, and Soundwave had completed their modifications on the ground bridge. But they needed to test it first. Starscream had come back from patrol and Soundwave went out in his place. Right now, the three Decepticons and Raf were about to begin the first test.

"Raf, is our little test gizmo ready to go?" Knockout asked the boy.

Raf placed a black remote controlled car on the floor in front of the ground bridge tunnel, giving its front wheels a test before tapping on a button on the left side of the remote, and the top part of it blinked a bright blue. "Check. Long range GSP activated." The boy said, turning the three Decepticons that were present.

Shockwave nodded. "I have doubts whether our recalibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but this procedure will prove whether if our efforts were successful or not." The scientist lowered the lever and the ground bridge tunnel came alive.

Raf's remote controlled car started to make its way for the ground bridge, the boy. Starscream, Knockout, and Shockwave watching it go. "Come on." The seeker whispered…

But their hopes were crushed like tin foil when energy began to crackle throughout the toy car before the object itself exploded, rendering it completely beyond repair. Knockout groaned in disappointed and Starscream sighed heavily, and Shockwave remained stoic. Raf to them, with the intention of telling them that it was still too early to give up. "It was just the first try."

Knockout sighed. "You're right, Raf. But space bridge engineering isn't something you can master overnight. It takes a _long _time."

Starscream scoffed. "Too bad we aren't as accomplished as the Destrucitcons."

Raf was trying to find a way to motivate his large metallic friends, then he came up with something. "You know, there's this thing in gym glass where you have to climb a rope, all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard, and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bolt about it, he believed in me, which made me practice a ton. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it, to the top."

Something inside Starscream snapped, and he whirled around to face the boy, optics wide with anger and irritation. "What does any of this have to do with gym class?!" The seeker exploded. Shockwave and Knockout exchanged glances. They were definitely not expecting that outburst.

"I- I was just…" Raf stuttered, but Starscream turned back around with a few more incoherent mumbles. "I'll give you some alone time." The boy then walked off.

Shockwave and Knockout watched Raf go, and once he was out of sight, they turned their attention to the seeker. "Starscream." Shockwave began. The mech in question didn't turn around, but the scientist pressed on. "Each and every one of us share your emotions toward this predicament, but to take your anger out on our young companion was most illogical." Having nothing more to say, Shockwave vacated himself from the command center. Knockout shook his helm in disappointment before leaving as well.

Once it was just him in the command center, Starscream closed his optics and sighed quietly. He didn't mean to go off on Raf like that, and he was very ashamed of what he did. "Oh, Megatron, what are we without you?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Megatronus had gone back to working on Project Iacon, though his brief encounter with Steeljaw still weighed heavily on his processor. He still couldn't figure out why Shadowsaber had lied about the wolf like mech being dead. What reason would she have to lie about Steeljaw being one with the Allspark.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door opening behind him, it was the voice that brought him back to reality. "Megatronus." Shadowsaber said, and the silver mech turned around. "I am so sorry for all the recent commotion." She added, referring to the intrusions of Valkyrie and Steeljaw. "You weren't in any harmed, were you?"

"No, Lady Shadowsaber." Megatronus assured her. "But why did you tell me Steeljaw was dead?"

Shadowsaber scowled. "Because he is dead to our cause." She began, walking off to her left side. "Steeljaw was my most trusted lieutenant and advisor, until he turned traitor and joined the Decepticons." She turned back around. "Never have I witnessed a more profound act of deceit. He did not do or say anything troubling to you?"

"No." Megatronus lied, Steeljaw calling him Megatron still on his processor.

"Good. Then perhaps its best that you forget the entire incident and return to your project." Shadowsaber said as she walked out the doors.

"As you wish, my lady." Megatronus said before the doors closed.

Shadowsaber grinned briefly, taking delight in hearing Megatronu calling her 'my lady', but then her grin vanished. Her faceplate darkened, dentals grinded in a silent snarl. She knew Megatronus was lying. Steeljaw _did _say something to him. Whatever it was, she did not know, but could not have been anything good.

Shadowsaber then walked off and around a corner, where Betawave was waiting for her. "Megatronus was never very adept at the art of deception." She began as they walked down the hall together. "I made a mistake not terminating Steeljaw when I had the chance. A mistake I do not intend to ever make again." She finished darkly.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The ground bridge tunnel was activated, and Breakdown came driving through, shifting into bipedal mode. "No signs of energon spikes. The others find the space bridge?" The Stunticon asked Knockout and Starscream.

"They haven't checked in yet." The red medic huffed. Breakdown sensed the tension the room.

"Uh, guys? What happened?" The Stunticon asked.

Knockout looked at Breakdown, then glared at the seeker. "Starscream decided to take his anger out on Raf earlier."

Breakdown blinked in surprise, then looked at Starscream. "Why?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean to go off on him like. I'm not proud of it." The seeker replied.

Before further conversation could take place, a soft beeping sounded off at the computer console, and the screens flashed green, and the three mechs made their way over to it. "What is it?" Breakdown asked as Starscream approached the terminal.

"Hmmm, we're being hit with a high frequency signal, which has a message embedded in it." The seeker answered as he typed commands into the console, then he blinked in surprise. "What the… it's for Knockout."

The red medic raised an optic ridge. "For me? Who sent it?"

Starscream tapped on the screen, and scowled on the image of a familiar wolf like mech appeared on it. "Steeljaw. 'I have information that you might be interested in. It regards your leader. A simple trade; information for medical treatment. Come alone.'" The seeker read the message aloud.

"It could be a trap." Breakdown rumbled as Starscream turned around.

"Indeed. But this is something we can't pass up. I'm not saying I trust Steeljaw's word, because I never will, but what if he really does have information regarding the Big M?" Knockout said.

"Then we go and see if Steeljaw really does have valid intelligence. Knockout, go fetch your med kit, we're going to have a little chat with the messenger." Starscream declared.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

The moonlight shined down upon the forest, with only insects chirping and animals howling breaking the silence. Steeljaw sat against a rock, his outtakes coming out in hisses and growls. Energon began to leak out of the wound on his leg. It had been a few minutes since he sent his message to the Decepticon base, wherever that might be.

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened and Steeljaw snapped his helm up, just as Knockout walked out of the vortex, Starscream and Breakdown right behind him. "I figured you wouldn't come alone." Steeljaw said.

"Because we know better than to listen to you." Starscream retorted harshly as he transformed out a blaster, Breakdown deploying a hammer. Steeljaw maybe injured, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous.

"Where's Megatron?" Knockout demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Fix me up and I might just tell you." Steeljaw said with an unnervingly mischievous grin. The three Decepticons exchanged glances, then looked back at the wolf like mech, who growled impatiently. "Well, anytime now. I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest you talk fast." Knockout suggested, cautiously approaching Steeljaw. "Has Megatron been harmed, in any way?"

"He's fine, not a single scratch on him. I'm the one who's been injured." Steeljaw sneered.

"Where is he?!" Breakdown growled.

"Where do you think he is?! He's on Shadowsaber's warship!" Steeljaw snarled.

"Which is located where?!" Starscream demanded vehemently.

Steeljaw fixed his optics on the seeker and let out a few humorless chuckles. "_Now_? Who knows? It's a ship, it _moves_. I've spent months trying to find a way to get onboard, and look what that got me." He gestured to the wound on his leg.

"You wouldn't go through the trouble of calling us unless you had intel to trade. _Real _intel." Knockout stressed, becoming impatient.

Steeljaw rolled his optics. "Fine. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Megatronus now, and it looks like Shadowsaber has led him to believe he's a Destructicon." He informed. Now he get can patched up.

Breakdown huffed. "Tell us something we don't know."

Steeljaw gaped slightly. They already knew? "How could you possibly know that?"

Knockout scoffed. "We're burning time here." He addressed his companions before they moved to enter the ground bridge.

Steeljaw's optics widened lividly. "So that's it?! You're just going to leave me here like this?!" He snarled angrily.

The three Decepticons turned to face the wolf like mech. "Unless you know where Shadowsaber's hiding her space bridge, you can stay here and rust." Breakdown said, voice void of emotion.

Steeljaw gasped. "Space bridge? Are you telling that they actually finished constructing it without my supervision?!" He roared. The Decepticons exchanged glances. He does know. Steeljaw noticed their glances and he chuckled darkly. "It hurts the most right here, _doctor_." He gestured to the wound with his claws.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Everyone had gathered in the command center. Starscream had informed them that their target had been located. On the middle screen, the Destructicon insignia fixed on a singular location, representing the location of the space bridge.

"Location of Destructicon space bridge: concealed deep within an energon mine." Soundwave informed the lot, pointing a lithe digit at the screen.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Valkyrie remarked.

"Huh, I'll admit, that is pretty clever." Airachnid added.

"So, what's our intel?" Steelstrike cut in. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown exchanged glances. They didn't want to say that it was Steeljaw who had given them the coordinates of the space bridge, considering Steelstrike's vendetta against the wolf like mech.

"A… reliable source." Starscream shrugged off. Steelstrike narrowed her optics, shooting the seeker a suspicious glare. Starscream tore his gaze from the silver femme and looked at the humans. "So, do we have a consensus?"

"Do we know if people can even breathe your atmosphere?" June demanded, still not onboard with the idea of her son traveling to another planet.

"I'll hook Jack up." Slade said, pointing to the boy. June turned her attention to the man and frowned. "Completely state of the art." The man added, briefly wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder. "I still have connections at NASA."

June looked at her son. "It's too dangerous."

Jack stepped forward. "Mom, I know that this is hard, but Megatron risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Jack maybe the only one who can does this, June." Steelstrike said, drawing the woman's attention. "But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for a normal life." Starscream spoke up, drawing attention to himself. "Some of us are fated to walk the warrior's path." The seeker added.

June stayed silent for a few moments, then turned to her son. "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut." She said emotionally.

"Awww." Sierra giggled, picturing Jack in an astronaut suit.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Megatronus had not left his chamber for quite a while. He decided to stray from decoding the Iacon entries in favor of researching something a bit more… personal. "Alright." He began, taking a few deep intakes. "Megatron."

He typed commands into the digital keypad and brought up an historic archive, one of his choosing. "Megatron, leader of the Decepticon invaders. I reminded Steeljaw of him, and Lady Shadowsaber said Starscream was the Decepticon leader." He hummed quietly to himself. As time went on, things were making less and less sense. First, Shadowsaber tells him that Steeljaw was dead, only to meet the wolf like mech mere hours later, and this entry says that this 'Megatron' is the one who leads the Decepticons, not Starscream. "Someone is not telling the truth."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Starscream was going over their plan of action with his audience. "We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine, and make our way to the space bridge chamber, eliminating any and all Destructicon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we will send for Jack." The seeker paused, looking at the boy as June placed a hand on her son. "Stealth is an absolute must. We will definitely be outnumbered, and should any Destrucitcon transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become seven hundred to one." Breakdown muttered.

Starscream nodded in agreement, holding up a servo, which held a small device that Soundwave and Knockout have crafted for this mission. "Scrambling communications upon entry will tip the tide in our favor." He finished.

"Taking the bridge is the easy part," Steelstrike chimed in, walking forward. "You eight need to hold it long enough for Jack, and me, to get to Cybertron and back."

"Raf climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this." Starscream said, shooting a smile at the young boy, who returned the smile. The seeker was giving Raf a silent apology for his outburst earlier.

"What does gym class have to do with this?" Miko question while walking forward. "And if Shockwave gets to go on a commando raid… I'm going too." She declared, pointing a thumb at herself.

Starscream had other plans for her. "No, Miko. You will remain here and assist Raf in operating the ground bridge and managing communications." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Miko growled before crossing her arms over her chest and stormed off. "Can't go to Cyberton, can't storm the Destructicon space bridge."

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of an emergency." Starscream added, looking at the doctor.

"Son." Slade said to Jack, drawing everyone's attention. "It's time to suit up."

* * *

_**Energon Mine**_

The ground bridge portal opened. Starscream was the first to come out, followed by Valkyrie, Breakdown, Soundwave, Knockout, Airachnid, Steelstrike, Quickbolt, and Shockwave. All of them have their weapons deployed, securing their entry into enemy territory. But the area they were in was empty, so they deactivated their weapons, but they were still on high alert.

"Clear." Breakdown reported.

"Clear." Valkyrie added, and the group of nine made haste into a nearby passage leading into another area.

Two Vehicons were standing in front of a driller vehicle, standing guard. Steelstrike peaked out from atop before landing in front of one of the drones, startling it. Before the Vehicon could make a move, Steelstrike back kicked it in the helm before spinning around and elbowing the same drone in the helm again, terminating it. The second drone transformed out a blaster and took aim at the silver femme, but Airachnid jumped down from the ceiling and slammed atop of the drone, stabbing her additional appendages into the Vehicon, terminating it.

A drone witnessed its fellow Vehicons being struck down. Following protocol, it placed a digit on its com link. "Command, this is space bridge control. We are under attack!" The drone stepped back, but received static for an answer. "Command, do you-"

The drone didn't get to finish when a blade stabbed it from behind and protruded out of its chest plate. Valkyrie wrenched her blade out, transforming it away as the Vehicon fell to the ground lifelessly. Starscream, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Breakdown, and Soundwave joined their comrades, the former tossing the scrambler device gently into the air and caught. Starscream smirked and chuckled a bit before placing a digit over his mouth. "Shhh."

Once they grouped up, the Decepticons made their way over to a lift and it carried them down to the lower levels. Once it came to a stop, they found that a single Vehicon was standing guard at it, back turned to them. "Going down." Breakdown said as he transformed both his servos into hammers. The drone spun around and the Stunticon slammed his hammers into the Vehicon's helm, crushing it like tin foil.

The Decepticons made their way into the target chamber, hiding behind large rocks to conceal themselves. Steelstrike hid with Starscream, Knockout hid with Breakdown and Soundwave, and Valkyrie took cover with Shockwave, Airachnid, and Quickbolt.

"Holy freaking Primus." Knockout whispered in a mix of dread and awe at the scene before him. A large metallic and circular platform rested in the middle of the chamber, large support pillars strutting up to the rocky ceiling, a small bridge connecting to the space bridge itself.

"Thank you Steeljaw." Steelstrike never thought she would say those words. Starscream's optics widened as the silver femme glanced at him over her shoulder. "Who else would it be?" She asked rhetorically.

Two Vehicons were patrolling the perimeter when the sound of metal groaning loudly caused them to transform out their weapons. Just as they moved to investigate, their optics caught sight of a drilling vehicle flying through the air right toward them, curtesy of Breakdown. The drones fired upon the airborne vehicle, aiming to destroy it, but the vehicle came down on the drones, terminating them.

The Decepticons broke into a sprint, blasters firing away at the Vehicons guarding the space bridge. One of the drones jumped down from the platform and onto the rocky ground. This proved to be a mistake when a laser bolt fired from Valkyrie struck the drone in the arm, severing the appendage clean off before another laser bolt from the red and gold seeker struck the drone again, terminating it. Steelstrike hopped onto one of the large energon intake tubes and jumped off it, soaring through the air and shot a drone in the helm, instantly taking it down while the rest of her comrades finished off the remaining Vehicons. The space bridge was theirs.

Shockwave approached the terminal. "An astonishing feat of engineering." He remarked.

"Operational?" Airachnid asked the more important question.

The scientist tapped on the screen and it blinked to life. "Fully." He said.

"Perimeter secured." Breakdown reported as he and the others joined their comrades on the platform.

"Now the scary part." Steelstrike said.

"I'm shutting down the scrambler so we can contact base and let them know we've completed the first phase of the mission." Starscream said.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base **_

Slade, June, Sierra, Miko, Raf, and Jack were at the computers, waiting to hear word from the Decepticons. Then a beeping got their attention. _"Strike team to base, objective secured." _Starscream's voice came through.

"That's your cue." Slade said to Jack.

The boy nodded. He was outfitted in a grey and dark red astronaut suit, containing the most durable materials. The helmet glass was also constructed of unbreakable glass. He climbed down the ladder and put his helmet on as he walked toward the ground bridge. He then turned to face the others.

Raf slid down the ladder. "Bring me back a souvenir." He requested.

"So, what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked, confused.

"Good luck." Sierra wished, hoping Jack would come back to her.

"Safe journey, son." Slade said.

June approached her son, doing her best not to cry. "Just go already. Megatron needs you."

Jack smiled and stepped back and saluted. Slade returned the gesture while Sierra and June blew him kisses. Determination pumping through his veins, Jack walked into the ground bridge.

* * *

_**Space Bridge Chamber**_

The ground bridge portal opened, and Jack came walking out it.

"Inputting coordinates." Soundwave reported as he typed on the console.

"You ready?" Steelstrike asked knowingly.

Jack pulled out the key to Vector Sigma. "Let's do this." He said with conviction.

"We will leave the space bridge portal open to eliminate communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you are ready to return." Shockwave said.

Jack was taken aback. "Easier to locate? You're not bridging us straight to the Big V?" He asked as Starscream came over.

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. From what I understand, it is said that the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Megatron will guide you." The silver and grey seeker informed.

"Don't worry. Space bridging is just like ground bridging." Steelstrike answered Jack's unasked question. Soundwave inputted the coordinates in and the space bridge bloomed to life, emitting much more noise than a ground bridge. "Just a little more intense!" She yelled over the noise.

And so, Jack and Steelstrike made their way for the space bridge, disappearing into the vortex.

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

The space bridge portal opened, and Jack and Steelstrike came walking out of it. Instantly, excitement flooded through the boy. He was on another planet, he was on another planet! Jack never thought he would have the chance to do this. His eyes roamed around, taking in the devastated ruins of Cybertron.

"I- I can't believe it. I'm actually on another planet. Steelstrike, this is incredible." Jack said in excitement, but the silver femme did not reply. "Steelstrike?" He turned to face his Decepticon guardian.

The two wheeler's optics gleamed sadly. It had been a few years since she had been on Cybertron. The last time she was here, she and Wildspark had hijacked a Destructicon space bridge, which was constructed by a mech she would rather not speak of. "This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." She murmured, closing her optics.

Jack looked away, briefly closing his eyes before turning back to the silver femme. "I, I'm sorry."

"In the fog of war, it's always hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save." Steelstrike murmured again, mourning her home and the many Decepticons who had lost their lives to this conflict.

"_Steelstrike, Jack, do you read?" _Starscream's voice came through the com link, and Steelstrike placed a digit on her com link, as did Jack.

"Roger, we're on Cybertron." The boy reported.

"_Yes!" _Slade exclaimed.

"_Whoo hoo!" _Miko yelled.

"_Oh, thank goodness." _June and Sierra said, relieved.

"_Just keep the sight seeing to a minimum, eh?" _Knockout said.

"_I strongly concur. We don't know if the destination is five clicks or five thousand." _Starscream said next.

"Understood, we're out." Steelstrike said before cutting the com link.

Jack pulled out the key to Vector Sigma, remembering the seeker's words. "Okay, Starscream said the key will guide us. But I don't see how or what I am suppose-" He cut himself short when the key suddenly glowed. An idea forming in his head, Jack waved the key around, and stopped when it glowed again. That way.

"There you go." Steelstrike remarked before transforming to motorcycle mode. Jack pocketed the key and hopped on his Decepticon guardian, and took off, traversing through the ancient and devastated ruins of Cybertron.

* * *

_**Space Bridge Chamber**_

Valkyrie sighed. "This could be a while." The red and gold seeker commented.

"Too bad we can't play a game of cards." Knockout chimed in, and the others looked at him incredulously.

"_Space bridge control, do you read me?" _The Decepticons flinched when Crossfire's voice came through the console. They did not plan for that. Scrap. _"Space bridge control, this is Commander Crossfire. Your status report is overdue."_

"Scrap." Breakdown seethed, then cleared his throat to answer, but Shockwave stopped him.

"Breakdown, cease your action." The scientist ordered.

"Right, I don't know what I was thinking." The Stunticon mumbled.

"What do we do?" Airachnid asked, spark racing.

"He would recognize our voices." Starscream said grimly before the rest turned their attention to Quickbolt, who shrugged his helm.

"_Come in, space bridge control!" _Crossfire's impatient and malicious voice brought their attention back to the console. _"Do I need to come down there and sever some heads?"_

"_Somebody say something, now!" _Slade's voice came through the Decepticon com channel.

An idea struck Starscream. "Raf, patch in agent Slade." The seeker instructed, unable to see the man's eyes widening.

"_You have one nano cycle to respond or-" _Crossfire snarled.

"_This is space bridge control, situation normal." _Slade responded.

Crossfire didn't seem to recognize the man's voice, thinking it was one of the drones. _"Normal? Are you sure about that?"_

"_We were just calibrating the sub systems and we had a surge, but it's fine now. … How are you?" _The man instantly regretted saying that, and those at base gave him stunned looks.

The Decepticons felt their optics widen. They held their intakes in, and their sparks were skipping beats. Crossfire was silent, then spoke. _"Uh, never better. I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work."_

"_Will do, control out." _Slade cut the transmission.

The Decepticons released their intakes. "That was close." Knockout remarked.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Megatronus was scouring through the Destructicon archives. He found it quite odd that it was mostly encrypted. "Why would the Destructicon archives be so heavily encrypted? … Good thing Orion taught me his tricks."

The silver mech typed commands into the console and brought up another coded entry, one he believes that will show him who this Megatron is. After typing in a few more commands, the entry began to decode itself. Megatronus stood there, patiently awaiting for the entry's content to be readable. He was greatly unprepared for what will happen next.

When the picture of Megatron became visible, Megatronus' optics widened in shock. The picture being displayed was HIM. "How can I possibly be Megatron?"

In the command bridge, Betawave was tracking Megatronus' activities, showing Shadowsaber his latest discovery. The blood red femme turned around. "Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth." She began to walk down the bridge. "Megatronus has much to accomplish, and he _will _stay the course. Even if I have to inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon." She growled in a dangerously grim and cold tone.

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

Jack and Steelstrike drove through the ruins of the planet. Jack pulled out the key to Vector Sigma, and it began to glow again. "That way." He said, pointing to the large towers in the distance.

Steelstrike recognized the buildings. "Toward Kaon?" She was surprised that Vector Sigma is within the home city of the Decepticons.

"The Decepticon Capital. Huh." Jack remarked.

Steelstrike came to a halt at the beginning of the bridge. Jack took a moment to stare at the massive towers. "We're on foot from here." The silver femme said as Jack hopped off her, allowing Steelstrike to change into bipedal mode and transformed out a blaster. "Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." She said, aiming her blaster around.

"Structs?" Jack asked.

"Vermin." Steelstrike corrected. And so, the two made their way up the bridge…

And underneath said bridge, a stasis pod opened, revealing an Insecticon identical to Inferno in all but color. The beastly mech stretched out its arms, eliminating the numbness after spending eons in stasis. After having its stretch, the Insecticon scuttled around underneath the bridge before it began to follow Steelstrike and Jack.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	32. Megatronus Part 3

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter thrity two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

Jack and Steelstrike trekked through the ruins of Kaon. The silver femme was feeling a wave of emotions. She had spent much time here in Kaon, being how it served as the Decepticon's main stronghold during the war for Cybertron.

Jack was holding out the key to Vector Sigma in his hand, and it glowed again. The boy noticed how its brightness had increased. "We must be getting close." He mused aloud before the duo turned right toward a large rectangular doorway. But it was what stood atop of it that made Steelstrike pause.

A statue of Megatron, or Megatronus as he was known then during the time the statue was commissioned to be built, gladiatorial blade deployed and held high in the air in a prideful manner. Seeing that statue of her leader always put a smile on Steelstrike's faceplate. _"Not long now, Megatron." _She thought.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Steelstrike caught up with Jack as they entered a large courtyard, another door leading further into Kaon's interior. But they didn't need to go any further when the ground started to shake and tremble. Steelstrike braced herself, ready for anything. The key to Vector Sigma glowed intensely, signaling that they were in the right place. Cracks started to violently tear across the metal ground and even throughout the walls. Metal bent out upward, and Jack and Steelstrike watched as a large tunnel like structure slowly arose from beneath the floor. The duo cautiously approached the structure as the door's outlines glowed a bright blue before the door opened both horizontally and vertically, revealing a long and dark hallway leading deeper into the tunnel.

Jack took a few steps forward, eyeing the structure. "Vector Sigma's down here?" He asked his Decepticon guardian.

"Kaon wasn't always the home of the Decepticons. Megatron took it as our capital, apparently without ever realizing what laid beneath our feet." Steelstrike answered truthfully, eyeing the structure as well.

But when she felt small pieces of metal sprinkle on her helm, Steelstrike snapped her helm up to see a monstrous and hulking frame peering down at them from atop of the structure. The black Insecticon hissed before leaping off and dove down at the pair. Steelstrike grabbed Jack and rolled out of the way just as the Insecticon came crashing down, slamming a large clawed servo at the spot the duo were just in. Steelstrike quickly placed Jack on his feet and transformed out a blaster, firing at the monstrous mech. The Insecticon raised its right arm to block the incoming laser bolts. The monstrous fiend slunk low to the ground and examine its new found prey, even as Steelstrike continued to fire upon it. Just after a few seconds of observation, the Insecticon spotted the Decepticon insignia on the silver femme's winglet, and it let out a hiss before charging. The beastly mech tackled Steelstrike and slammed her into one of the columns, evoking a pained grunt from the silver femme.

"Steelstrike!" Jack shouted.

The Insecticon turned around and menacingly eyed the boy with its singular visor like optic, and released another hiss upon recognizing the key to Vector Sigma. Jack's facial features became laced with fear as he backed away before turning around and fled, feeling the ground shake as the Insecticon gained on him. Knowing he couldn't outrun it, Jack turned around and just when the Insecticon was about to attack, two laser bolts struck the beastly mech in the faceplate. Steelstrike leapt over the Insecticon's shoulder as she continued to fire upon it. The fiend changed targets and went after Steelstrike with another insect like hiss.

Jack quickly placed a finger on his suit's com link. The others needed to know what was happening. "We're being attacked by some kind of giant… bot beetle." The boy reported.

"_An Insecticon." _Starscream said grimly, thinking of the Insecticon Division, when half of the race had joined Megatron, while the other half sided with Shadowsaber.

"_A what?!" _June and Sierra exclaimed in alarm.

"_What are Destructicons doing on Cyberton?" _Raf aske, worried for Jack.

"_A few remain behind in stasis, acting as sentries in the event the enemy ever returns." _Starscream explained.

Steelstrike had climbed high on one of the pillars, but quickly jumped off when the Insecticon fired just below her, leaving a fiery explosion. The silver femme transformed into motorcycle mode in midair and came down gracefully. The Insecticon retracted its weapon and bounded for Steelstrike, easily catching up to her. Just when the monstrous mech was about to pounce on her, Steelstrike transformed back into motorcycle mode and slid under the Insecticon as it leapt over her firing at it. "Jack, go!" She shouted as she continued her barrage.

"Seriously?!" The boy shot back in protest.

"_Without Steelstrike? She's his guide." _June added.

"_Negative, Nurse Darby. Steelstrike is Jackson's backup. The key card is his guide." _Shockwave chimed in.

Steelstrike leapt over the Insecticon and kicked it in the helm before landing on the ground, resuming her relentless shooting. The shots seemed to be taking their toll on the monstrous mech. "Do it!" She shouted at Jack, who was now in the tunnel, watching the fight.

Jack was torn at what to do, until he heard Sierra's voice in his com link. _"Listen to her Jack. You made it this far, Megatron is counting on you."_

Jack still hesitated, then felt a wave of courage and determination wash over him. "Roger that, Sierra." He cut the com link, watching as the doors closed just before he caught a glimpse of the Insecticon tackling Steelstrike. The boy then turned and made his way into the tunnel.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

Shadowsaber walked into Megatronus' chamber, seeing the silver mech at the left side of the room. "Megatronus, have you made progress with Project Iacon?" The blood red femme asked as she walked up to the front terminal.

Megatronus briefly hesitated to answer. He had been in conflict with himself, doubting his place among the Destructicons. As of lately, nothing was making sense, between Steeljaw being alive and the wolf like mech calling him Megatron, and finding out that he somehow _is _Megatron. But the silver mech turned around to answer anyway. "It would seem I am rustier then I originally thought." He lied.

Shadowsaber saw through it. "Might have that anything to do with the nature of your after hours research?" She quizzed knowingly as she came over. "Did I forget to tell you that we would be tracking your activities?" She pressed a clawed digit down on the digital keypad. A cyan outline of Megatron showing him by the front and by the side appeared, and on the right side showed a closer up image of the Decepticon leader, showing his colors.

Megatronus shook his helm before turning to Shadowsaber, suspicion burning in his bright blue optics. "Why does history portray me siding with the Decepticon aggressors? And why did Steeljaw call me Megatron? I must know… who am I?"

Shadowsaber glared. "You are my clerk, now get back to work and decode that database." She commanded harshly.

Megatronus stared at her, then at the screen with the decoded files, then made a bold decision. "No. I would rather erase my findings then make them available for your questionable use." He pressed a digit down on the console, deleting the files, and the Destructicon symbol appeared on the screen. Megatronus looked at Shadowsaber, who was glaring fiercely at him. Not fazed by the anger, Megatronus turned to leave the chamber…

But the sound of Shadowsaber chuckling darkly made him pause and turn around. The blood red femme pressed a digit on the console… and the files that were just deleted reappeared back on the screen, and Megatronus' optics went wide with shock. "Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking _and _documenting iota of your invaluable research?" She mocked.

Before further conversation could take place, the doors opened and Betawave strode in. The silent Struct's visor lit up, displaying Cybertron with a green circle fixed on the planet's eastern hemisphere. "One of our sentries was activated? On Cybertron?" Shadowsaber asked, raising an optic ridge.

"You told me our planet was dead." Megatronus reminded, his trust in the blood red femme just about depleted.

"That is beside the point. Guards!" She shouted and the doors opened before stalking up to Megatronus, transforming out a blade. "You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return… or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes." She threatened, holding the blade to Megatronus' throat.

The larger mech stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. Shadowsaber retracted her blade and departed the chamber with Betawave, leaving Megatronus alone. The silver mech had made his decision. He could no longer be a part of this. He had been lied to one too many times. And something was gnawing at him. Could Shadowsaber be lying about Orion's death? It was an extremely likely possibility. One thing is clear though, he had to somehow warn the Decepticons.

Shadowsaber and Betawave had entered the command bridge, the latter's visor displaying the space activity log. "The activity log indicates my space bridge was set for Cybertron, and remains open." She chuckled sinisterly, knowing who was behind this. "The only reason the Decepticons would take such a risk… would be to restore their precious Megatron."

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

Steelstrike and the Insecticon were still duking it out. The monstrous mech released an annoyed hiss as the silver femme continued to fire upon it. The Insecticon slammed a huge servo down, but Steelstrike jumped up and landed on the fiend's arm and flip kicked the Insecticon in the chin. Steelstrike landed on the ground, then quickly swerved to the left to avoid a swift stab from the Insecticon's extra appendages. The silver femme hastily scaled one of the columns and jumped to the top, transforming out her blasters and resumed firing. The Insecticon hissed before it transformed, revealing its alt mode to be a flying beetle like form. Large wings that fluttered rapidly and loudly, extra appendages, and a large and long horn sticking out of its helm. Quick as a striking viper, the Insecticon darted for Steelstrike, ramming into her violently and sending her slamming into the wall behind her, leaving an imprint of her frame. Steelstrike was rendered unconscious and she feel to the floor. The Insecticon didn't bother to finish the job and flew toward the doors to Vector Sigma. The monstrous mech transformed into bipedal mode and gripped the door with its massive clawed servos, its strength allowing it to rip a portion of the door off. Tossing it aside, the Insecticon entered, following after its prey.

Jack was more than grateful for the light the key card was providing, illuminating the dark hallway. The tunnel was massive, and the boy felt very small has he trekked further into the tunnel. But at the same time, Jack was alert. He could see bite trails, marks that only one creature could be capable of…

Scraplets.

As if to confirm it, Jack heard something scuttle nearby. He the waved the key around, looking for the source. Finding nothing, Jack looked to the path ahead. Nothing but darkness ahead. Anything could be lurking within it. Jack looked around and spotted a jagged rod stuck in a damaged strut. He walked over and wrenched it out with his free hand. Not much, but it was better than being unarmed. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jack continued forward…

And failed to notice the horde of scraplets far behind him.

Jack walked for what seemed like an eternity before coming to a halt at another large door. The key card glowed again. As if it sensed the key's presence, the door's outlines and crevices began to glow before it opened, and Jack had to shield his eyes due to the light that shined through as the door opened.

The room behind the door was revealed to be a massive chamber, with a bridge connecting to a circular platform with a slab that had similar construction to the key card he held, and a large lamp like object hanging down from the ceiling. Jack walked forward, placing the rod in the same hand as the key to contact the team and let them know he had reached his destination. "Hey everyone, I'm in."

"_Sweet." _Miko proclaimed happily, and Jack could practically hear Sierra and his mother's relieved expressions.

Jack walked onto the slab and saw hat a portion of it began to glow. He assumed that is where he needed to insert the key. The boy leaned down and placed the key on the slab, watching as the object grew in size and the platform's outlines and crevices glow. Jack let out a surprised yelp when the slab started to retract backwards and its abrupt halt caused him to fall. And then the slab began to rise vertically, and Jack jumped down and landed with a grunt. The slab lowered itself into the floor as a large metallic ball which glowed a heavenly white arose from beneath the floor, with three crystal like rings swirling around them. "This is… wow." Jack breathed in astonishment as he watched energy began to flow into the key, restoring it. He placed a finger on his suit's com link. "Commencing download, I think."

"_Soon, Megatron." _The boy heard Starscream murmur.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Two Vehicons had entered Megatronus' chamber and noticed that the silver mech was not working on his assignment. "No one told you to stop, gladiator." One of the drones said gruffly as it transformed out a blaster, the following its cue and the two charged up their weapons.

At first, Megatronus gave no reaction, but he turned around. "I believe Shadowsaber intends to use whatever she finds in Project Iacon to harm the Decepticons." He made his case as he approached the drones. "Please, we can warn them."

His efforts proved to be in vain when the drone to his left retracted its blaster and punched Megatronus in the chest plate, causing the silver mech to groan in pain and fall to the floor. The same drone punched him again in the side and kicked him in the same area. "You have to admit, it's a privilege to stomp the former leader of the Decepticons." The same drone boasted.

Megatronus' optics widened. HE is the leader of Decepticons? Is it true? Whatever the case may be, Megatronus knew one thing for sure; his place is among the Decepticons, not here.

And when the same drone clenched its servo to strike again, Megatronus swiftly arose with a fierce roar, brutally punching the offending drone in the chest plate and sent it flying across the room and crashing into one of the computer terminals. The other drone transformed out a blaster, but didn't get the chance to fire when Megatronus' blade found its way into the Vehicon's spark chamber, instantly terminating it. With the drones out of the way, Megatronus took his leave.

* * *

_**Within Vector Sigma **_

Jack watched as the energy continued to transfer into the key card while it emitted the loud humming noise it was giving off. "This is taking a while." He hummed.

"_Such a procedure requires an extended amount of time, Jackson. This is the collective wisdom of the Primes." _Shockwave's deep voice came through the com link.

However, Jack failed to notice the scraplets entering the chamber. The small creatures chewed away at the metal, unable to satisfy their insatiable and ravenous appetite. But they suddenly stopped and turned their attention to something else. Their senses were telling them that more delicate metal was nearby. And so, they opened their mouths, once again revealing their endless rows of razor sharp dentals. Jack heard the loud whirring noise and turned around, yelling in shock. The scraplets detached themselves from the wall and they bolted for Vector Sigma. Jack raised his rod and swatted some of the scraplets out of the air with grunts. The creatures ignored the boy and sank their dentals into Vector Sigma.

"_What is it Jack?" _Starscream asked, having heard the boy's yelling.

"Scraplets." Jack answered gravely.

"_What's a scraplet?!" _June asked, Sierra wondering the same thing. Miko and Raf exchanged grimaces, remembering the scraplet infestation months ago.

* * *

_**Space Bridge Chamber**_

The Decepticons felt their optics go wide. "Out of all things, why did it have to be scraplets?!" Breakdown seethed.

"If they damage Vector Sigma before the procedure is complete-" Shockwave began the grim observation.

"So, Vector Sigma _is _more than just a myth." A familiar malicious voice said. The Decepticons whirled to see Shadowsaber's hulking frame step out of a ground bridge. They stood their ground, bracing themselves for a fight. "You Decepticons have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured, I will never underestimate you again." She clenched a servo before walking forward, noticing how there was only eight of her enemies. "Now, I assume the one called Steelstrike will be stepping through that portal, with the reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand." She finished, her menacing gaze drifting from the Decepticons to the space bridge.

"We hold the space bridge at all costs!" Starscream shouted to his companions before transforming out his blasters and broke into a sprint while firing, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Breakdown, and Soundwave right behind him.

Shadowsaber unleashed a thundering roar before charging to meet her enemies in battle. She punched Starscream in the chest plate and sent the seeker flying across the chamber, almost into the space bridge portal. Shockwave swung his cannon down, but Shadowsaber sidestepped the attack, and kicked the scientist in the optic before grabbing him by the helm and tossed Shockwave aside, the purple mech colliding with Breakdown. Valkyrie transformed out a blade and leapt into the air with a war cry, but Shadowsaber grabbed the red and gold femme by the leg and slammed the female seeker onto the floor, evoking a pained cry from Valkyrie. Shadowsaber then threw Valkyrie and she collided with Knockout, the two falling off the platform. Quickbolt sprinted around, firing at the blood red femme, but Shadowsaber managed to catch him by grabbing his helm and tossed him onto the platform floor violently. Just as Shadowsaber was about to stalk over to the young scout, Airachnid dropped down from the ceiling and landed on top of the larger femme. The spider like femme spread her extra appendages and was about to bring them down on the Destructicon leader, but Shadowsaber rolled over and caused Airachnid to fall onto the floor. Shadowsaber wasted no time in kicking Airachnid in the chest plate and sent the spider like femme crashing into a rock wall. Soundwave's tentacle like cables latched out, aiming to electrify Shadowsaber, but the blood red femme grabbed hold of them and yanked Soundwave forward, violently head butting him in his visor before throwing him at Shockwave, who had just stood up when Soundwave collided with him. Shadowsaber transformed out a blade and moved over to Quickbolt, raising her blade into the air. But Starscream tackled her from behind with a snarl, slashing his claws into the blood red femme's back and wings. However, Shadowsaber managed to grab hold of the seeker by the forearm and slammed Starscream into the floor before throwing him at one of the support columns. Shadowsaber rushed over to the Decepticon second in command with the intention of finishing him off when Breakdown tackled her from behind. "You're going down, Tiny!" The Stunticon snarled as the two crashed into a rock.

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

Steelstrike awoke with a gasp. She slowly sat up, fighting through the pain reverberating throughout her frame. Once she managed to rise to a sitting position her optics widened when she saw a scraplet feasting on her pede. She transformed out a blaster and shot the scraplet off with extreme precision. "Jack?" She called out, looking around. When her optics landed on the entrance to Vector Sigma, panic began to fill her spark. Part of the door was torn off. That was definitely the Insecticons doing. Wasting no time, Steelstrike retracted her blaster and leapt into the air, transforming into motorcycle mode and landed on the ground, using a bent piece of metal as a ramp and drove down the tunnel.

Meanwhile in the chamber, Jack was swatting the scraplets off Vector Sigma. He had been at this for a while, and he could feel his strength and energy beginning to drain. And because of that, wasn't putting in enough force behind his swings to eliminate the scraplets. However, that proved to be the least of his worries when he noticed something that made his heart sink. The humming noise had deepened, and the energy started to flow at a slower rate. Instant panic overtook him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't quit now!" He pleaded. Suddenly, the sound of an engine got his attention. He turned around and saw a bright light illuminating the tunnel he had come from, and the engine noise was getting closer and closer. "Steelstrike." Jack said, relieved…

But his hopes were crushed like tin foil when the Insecticon in its alt mode flew into the chamber and darted upward, transforming in midair and came down with a thunderous crash, a clear display of strength and force. Jack glared and stood his ground. "Back off, bug!" He shouted, preparing his rod, though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

The Insecticon gargled as it stomped forward, but it suddenly stopped and stepped back. Confused, Jack lowered his rod to the side, then it hit him. The Insecticon was afraid of the scraplets. Jack turned to the small creatures that were still chewing away at Vector Sigma, then back at the monstrous mech with a smirk. He remembers that scraplets prefer _living _metal. The solution to both of his problems came to him. And so, Jack rushed over and pried one of the scraplets off Vector Sigma. "Hey guys, the main course!" He shouted before he threw the scraplet at the Insecticon, and the fiend attempted to flee when it tripped, and it hissed when the scraplet latched onto it.

The other scraplets heard the Insecticon and they brandished their razor sharp dentals and flew toward the Insecticon. The beastly mech hissed again and waved its arm, attempting to throw the scraplet off. But when the creature turned back, the other scraplets were already upon it. Helpless and defenseless, the mighty Insecticon shrieked in pain and thrashed around wildly as the scraplets mercilessly and ravenously feasted upon it. Not long, the Insecticon's arms fell off its chassis and the monstrous fell off the edge of the bridge and into the depths below as the scraplets followed after it.

Jack watched as the fiends fell down, then turned his attention back to Vector Sigma. To his relief, the humming noise had returned back to its normal volume, and the key shined brighter than ever. A loud and single beep went off, signaling that the Matrix of Leadership has been fully reloaded. Jack rushed over as the slab arose and the metallic ball descended into the platform and it closed up. The key card had returned back to human sized as Jack ran over and hastily picked it up. Jack turned and broke off into a sprint toward the tunnel. He stopped when he heard the all too familiar sound of a motorcycle engine. Steelstrike shifted into bipedal mode and slid to a halt in front of the boy. "I have the Matrix." He reported, showing her the key.

Steelstrike smirked. "Let's mobilize." Phase two? Complete.

* * *

_**Space Bridge Chamber**_

Shadowsaber grabbed Breakdown's hammer with a death glare. She made sure she had a firm grip on it before spinning around, taking Breakdown with her and tossed the Stunticon into a rock, evoking a painful groan before falling to the rocky ground, join his comrades in unconsciousness. Shadowsaber's gaze drifted to each of the unconscious Decepticons and she scoffed. She was outnumbered, eight to one, and she still bested them in combat. How truly strong Megatron was to stand against her. The Decepticons were nothing without their leader.

Tearing her gaze from her enemies, Shadowsaber eyed the still open space bridge and approached it. She knew Steelstrike would come eventually… and she will be waiting for her.

* * *

_**Cybertron**_

Jack and Steelstrike sped through the ruins, the silver femme's engine working double time. She had memorized the way back to the space bridge. Steelstrike sped down the bridge and the space bridge portal came into view. "We're almost there." Jack pointed out.

Steelstrike activated her com link, getting in touch with her comrades. "Starscream, we have the Matrix, we're coming through." She received no response, which made her energon go cold. She slid to a halt, transforming into bipedal mode as soon as Jack was off her. "Starscream?" She tried again, and received silence as her reply. She had a bad feeling that they've been found out. "Something's wrong."

"We can't not to through, can we?" Jack asked. Steelstrike glanced at him briefly then back at the space bridge vortex, contemplating any and all options.

* * *

_**Space Bridge Chamber**_

On the other side of the portal, Shadowsaber transformed out a blade, grinning demonically. Now was her chance to retrieve what she had vowed to claim so long ago, the object that she thought she had destroyed at Cybertron's core right before she sent Orion to the Allspark. She wanted its power, to use it to conquer Earth, this galaxy, and eventually, the universe.

"Come, Steelstrike. So that _I _may become the next Prime." Shadowsaber purred, patiently awaiting her chance to ambush the silver femme.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Shadowsaber." A voice said from behind.

Shadowsaber whirled around and scowled when she saw Megatronus' hulking frame stepping out of a ground bridge, glaring at her. "And why should you care, Megatronus? You are no Prime." She taunted him.

"That may be true, or yet another lie. But I do know this." Megatronus began to step forward. "My loyalties lie with the Decepticons, and you are not one of us." His blade emerged from under his cannon. Shadowsaber's scowl deepened.

Megatronus unleashed a war cry and charged forward, swinging his blade straight down. But Shadowsaber brought her own blade up and blocked the attack. She clenched her free servo and slammed it in Megatronus' chest plate, evoking a pain grunt. The silver mech's blade retracted as he fell on all fours, attempting to fight through the pain surging in the area he was just hit in.

Shadowsaber cracked her neck cables. "Your spark may be in the right place, Megatronus." She said as she raised her elbow into the air and brought it down on the back of Megatronus helm. "But you turning against me is your last mistake. Oh, and there's something I want to tell you before I send you to the Allspark." Megatronus glared at her as she chuckled darkly. "It was _I _who extinguished Orion's spark." Having nothing more to say, she raised her blade into the air…

But she never had the chance to bring it down when a familiar silver motorcycle drove through the portal. Steelstrike shifted into bipedal mode and lunged forward with a roar, kicking Shadowsaber in the back and onto the platform. Megatronus rose to a kneeling position and briefly watched the two fight before he sensed someone behind him. Turning around, he spotted Jack. Of course, the silver mech didn't recognize the boy. But Megatronus did recognize the object Jack was holding and his optics widened. "Are you… certain I am worthy?" Megatronus asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled. "You have no idea." He quipped truthfully before he slightly lifted the key up and a small beam shot out of it, ghosting through Megatronus' chest plate and into his spark chamber.

Down below, Starscream slowly opened his optics, the sounds of a whirring noise and blaster fire reaching his audio receptors.

On the platform, Steelstrike sprinted and leapt around, blasters firing relentlessly. But Shadowsaber managed to grab the smaller femme and wrapped her large servo around the two wheeler's frame and pinned her against one of the metallic pillars. "How nice of you to join our little reunion. Now if you would please," Shadowsaber began before leaning her faceplate closer to Steelstrike. ", the Matrix!" She growled.

However, a strange whirring sound caught the blood red femme's attention. Still holding her captive firmly in her servo, Shadowsaber turned and her optics widened in alarm when she saw Jack holding the key to Vector Sigma, its mystical energy making its way into Megatronus. Shadowsaber's optics quickly drifted back to her captive and the scene in front of the portal. The Destructicon warlord roughly dropped Steelstrike and broke into a sprint toward the pair. Starscream saw the enemy leader making a break for it, and stood up on shaking legs, planning to do whatever he can to hinder Shadowsaber. But the blood red femme rammed her shoulder into Starscream, knocking him out of the way. She transformed out a blade and leapt into the air. "_NOOO!_" She roared as she came down…

But the silver mech had spun around and caught the blade. He lifted his helm up, blue optics boring into her frame. "Shadowsaber." _Megatron _growled. The blood red femme's optics went wide with alarm and terror. Her oldest rival had returned. "Be gone." He added as he cocked back his right arm and landed a direct hit at Shadowsaber in the faceplate.

She stumbled back, and Megatron didn't give her a chance to recover and punched her again, sending her stumbling back again. Down below, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Breakdown, Quickbolt, Shockwave, Knockout, and Soundwave had regained consciousness and their optics and sparks pulsed with joy when they saw Megatron besting Shadowsaber.

Megatron delivered a potent upper cut, sending Shadowsaber flying across the chamber and crashing into a rock pillar, falling down to the ground with a loud crash.

"Starscream, how did we arrive here?" Megatron asked as his companions gathered around him.

"It's a long story, old friend." Starscream replied as he transformed out his blasters, the others following suite.

"_Base to Steelstrike. We're reading ten Decepticon life signals down there. Is Megatron with you?" _Slade's voice came through the com link.

"_And _Jack." The silver femme added.

"_Yes!" _Miko happily exclaimed, and just seconds later, they could hear June and Sierra sighing in pure relief.

A blood red servo shot up and grabbed the edge of the platform. Shadowsaber pulled herself up, growling darkly. The Decepticons began to fire upon the enemy leader when a ground bridge opened up next to them. "It's ours!" Steelstrike shouted.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron ordered.

"Time to go!" Valkyrie yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Airachnid proclaimed as Steelstrike grabbed Jack and jumped into the portal, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Starscream, Quickbolt, Shockwave, and Soundwave right behind them.

"And this time…" Breakdown began to taunt Shadowsaber.

"He's coming with us!" Knockout finished before he and the Stunticon retreated into the vortex.

Megatron continued to fire, Shadowsaber returning fire as she sprinted toward him. But Megatron jumped to the right and into the portal just as it disappeared, leaving Shadowsaber alone to roar in frustration.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The ground bridge tunnel bloomed to life and the humans rushed to the front of it, anxiously awaiting the return of their friends. Jack was the first to come through, followed by Steelstrike. The boy took his helmet off.

"Jack!" June exclaimed before she and Sierra rushed over. They both embraced Jack fiercely as Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, Breakdown, Shockwave, and Soundwave entered the base. Sierra pulled Jack in for a quick kiss as Raf hugged Quickbolt's pede.

Then everyone's attention went to the ground bridge tunnel, and Megatron's hulking frame came in, his optics roaming around the base. "Megatron?" Raf asked as he took a few steps forward.

The silver mech gave the boy a warm smile. "Hello, Rafael."

"Whoa!" Raf beamed.

"The big guy remembers us! Woohoo!" Miko beamed happily as she jumped into the air.

Megatron looked down at his chest plate and raised an optic ridge when he saw the Destructicon insignia there. "But there is much I do not seem to remember." He said, touching the symbol of the enemy faction.

"Megatron." Starscream began, the larger mech's attention. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But know this, from all indications, your spark never ceased being that of a Decepticon." The seeker finished as he stepped forward, clasping a servo on Megatron's arm.

The humans and the other Decepticons gathered around, rejoicing and celebrating the return of their leader.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	33. Operation Quickbolt Part 1

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 33 of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Excavation Site**_

Shadowsaber soared through the air in jet mode, heading toward an excavation site. This site was one of the three locations that Megatronus had decrypted, and she was eager to see what was lying beneath the surface. Shadowsaber transformed into bipedal mode midair and came down, the ground trembling with her landing. The area around her was bustling with activity. Some Vehicons had their weapons deployed, acting as sentries, and others were operating mining equipment. Standing to her full height, Shadowsaber walked forward, wanting to see what her drones have uncovered. Little did she know, uninvited guests were lurking not too far away.

Megatron, the Decepticon insignia now on his chest plate, Starscream, and Valkyrie were watching the scene from a ridge at a considerable distance. "Shadowsaber?" Starscreams said, mildly surprised that the enemy leader was here.

"It would seem Soundwave had detected the ancient Iacon frequency because it was unearthed." Megatron said, the reason the three of them were here.

"Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind." Valkyrie commented, looking at her leader.

Megatron shook his helm. "Without knowing what the Destructicon have uncovered, we cannot afford to wait for backup. We must move in now." He charged up his cannon and began to make his way down into the crater. Starscream and Valkyrie nodded at each other and they transformed out their blasters before following their leader.

A drone was using a drill, digging its way into the ground until the drill made a loud _CLANG _noise, signaling that it was hit something metal. Placing the drill aside, the drones reached down to pull out what was buried beneath. "Show me." Shadowsaber commanded, and the two drones held out a small white cybertronian container. "Bring it to me, with utmost care." At her order, one of the Vehicons came over with the tube and held it out. Shadowsaber unscrewed the lid and peered in, optics gleaming demonically when she saw what was resting inside. Just when she was about to reach in, a booming voice rang out.

"Shadowsaber! I cannot allow you to pilfer Iacon relics!" Megatron shouted, cannon raised and ready to fire, Starscream and Valkyrie right behind him.

The Vehicons had deployed their weapons, and Shadowsaber's demonic grin widened. "Not only are you misinformed, Megatron, but I strongly advise you to lower your weapons," She paused to turn around, reaching into the container. She turned back around, holding a small black and white circular device, glowing lights on its sides. "Unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction."

Valkyrie gasped in horror, and Starscream's optics went wide with terror, ice consuming his energon when he instantly recognized the device in the blood red femme's servo. "By Primus, is that…?" He trailed off, too unsettled to finish the sentence.

"The Spark Extractor." Megatron confirmed grimly, knowing of the weapon's terrible power.

Nefarious chuckles escaped Shadowsaber's vocal components. She was greatly satisfied by the fear the three Decepticons were showing. "Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting any spark within its radius." She said, bringing the device closer to her faceplate to examine it better, then looked at Megatron, grinning sadistically. "And to think _you _led me straight to it, Megatron. Or should I say, _Megatronus _did." The Decepticons leader's optics narrowed. "You really should have left your Destructicon shield intact. For you have no idea how useful your code breaking skills proved to be, during all our too brief time together." She looked up to the sky, getting connected with her most loyal follower. "Betawave, send the ground bridge." A ground bridge portal opened up a few hundred feet away. "Destroy them!"

Obeying her command, the Vehicons charged forward, firing upon the three Decepticons as Shadowsaber casually made her way over to the ground bridge. Megatron, Starscream, and Valkyrie stood their ground, shooting down the incoming drones.

In another part of the excavation site, three drones heard the sound of blaster fire, seeing stray laser bolts going off in all directions, blue and red ones. But the nearing sound of an engine brought their attention to the top of the ridge, where a familiar green and white muscle soared off the edge and landed on the ground on all four wheels. Quickbolt swerved around to avoid the laser bolts as he climbed up the rocks in alt mode, engine revving loudly as he entered the area where Megatron, Starscream, and Valkyrie were still the Vehicons. "Quickbolt, secure the relic!" Megatron ordered as he shot down a few more drones.

Quickbolt drove between the legs of a drone that seemed to ignore him, focusing on Shadowsaber, who had just entered the ground bridge. Quickbolt accelerated his speed and flew into the portal. He climbed the side of the ground before transforming into bipedal mode and bounced off the side, looping around to wrench the Spark Extractor from Shadowsaber's servo. The blood red femme had to take a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. "What?!" She bellowed when she saw the device in the scout's servo. She transformed out a blade and rushed forward. Quickbolt transformed into car mode and drove ahead before suddenly performing a sharp U-turn and drove past Shadowsaber's legs. The blood red femme whirled around and brought her blade down, barely missing Quickbolt as he darted for the other end. "NO!" Shadowsaber roared as she gave chase.

She leapt out of the ground bridge portal, transforming her blade into a blaster and raised it, but retracted it back into a servo and growled darkly when she only saw the lifeless frames of her drones. The Decepticons were long gone, along with her prize.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

While Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave were examining their newly acquired, but dangerous asset, Quickbolt was telling Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf the story of how he managed to acquire the device, using one of Raf's toy cars. Starscream, Valkyrie, Steelstrike, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown were listening in. **"Then I snuck behind Shadowsaber and grabbed the Spark Extractor and got out like a bullet fired from a gun!"**

"Loop de loop, huh?" Steelstrike remarked, crossing her arms over her chest plate while Valkyrie and Airachnid snorted in amusement.

"**As a scout, it's my job to sneak behind enemy lines, whatever the goal is." **Quickbolt added as he gave the toy car back to Raf.

Knockout chuckled. "You have some brass bearings, Quickbolt." He remarked, patting the scout on the shoulder plating.

"Megatron." Shockwave said from the med bay. The Spark Extractor laid on a scanning slab next to a terminal, which was displaying an outline image of the dangerous device. The image zommed in on the bottom portion of the Spark Extractor, and the symbol of Iacon appeared on the screen. Shockwave pointed to it. "Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon." Megatron deduced.

"What's an Iacon locator doing on that?" Valkyrie asked as she and the others came over, baffled.

Megatron turned to face his comrades. "The Class A Destructicon weapons confiscated during the war, were safely sealed in the vaults below Iacon."

"Where your pal Orion once worked as an archivist." Breakdown said.

Megatron nodded. "Iacon was both a cultural center and a fortress, which Shadowsaber raided when Decepticon troops were at rock bottom. My guess is that in the event Iacon was ever overrun by enemy forces, the weapons were be launched off world to keep them out of Destructicon reach." He concluded, remembering his frequent visits to the famed city.

"The homing beacon was clearly installed as a safety feature, for us to locate in the event the weapons were ever discovered by the enemy faction." Shockwave chimed in, running more scans on the Spark Extractor.

Knockout chuckled again. "Well, thanks to our hot shot stunt driver…" He began, patting Quickbolt on the shoulder plating again.

"This one's going in _our _vault." Breakdown finished with a smirk.

"Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Shadowsaber?" Airachnid asked the more important question.

"Airachnid, you are right to ask, and I'm afraid I… do not remember." Megatron said regretfully, closing his optics.

"Megatron." Starscream drew the larger mech's attention. "Shadowsaber clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this Spark Extractor is just the extent of it. Have you ever stopped to ask yourself that she may have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?" The seeker concluded. Megatron nodded softly. He wouldn't put it past Shadowsaber, considering her twisted nature.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

The command bridge had been cleared out. No one wanted to be in Shadowsaber's vicinity when she was furious. Many drones and Steeljaw have been victims of her rage, and the others steered clear of her, wanting to avoid joining those who have been on the receiving end of her wrath.

Shadowsaber violently slammed a clenched servo down on a computer terminal, her strength threatening to crush it. "The Spark Extractor was in my grasp!" She bellowed, moving her servo away from the terminal, clenching both of them now, trembling with rage. "I should've removed so much more than that scout's voice box when I had the opportunity!"

She heard pedefalls behind her. She recognized the pattern and lightness of it, so she somewhat relaxed and turned around to see Betawave calmly approaching her. The light green mech's visor lit up, displaying two sets of coordinates, silently reminding his leader that they still had two more chances to recover whatever rested within those sites. "Indeed, Betawave." Shadowsaber began as she walked over to him. "We still possess two more sets of coordinates, which Megatronus oh so generously decrypted for us before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long lost treasures we might be reunited with." She finished with a dark grin, one that forebode sinister plans for these relics.

* * *

_**Canyon**_

Quickbolt was driving up the road for his routine recon patrol. So far, things have been quiet until Quickbolt's systems detected a signal. So he contacted Breakdown, who was also on patrol nearby. **"Hey, Breakdown. I picked up something near my position."**

"_Yeah, I just picked up the same signal. Might be another homing beacon. Let's meet up there." _Breakdown said.

Quickbolt cut the channel and accelerated speed, taking a left turn into a chasm before transforming at the entrance. The young scout's optics roamed around the scenery when a loud and steady beeping reached his audio receptors. He snapped his helm in that direction to see a device lodged in a rock. The young scout sprinted over to the strange device to get a better look at. It flashed orange every two seconds. Suddenly, Quickbolt's spark sank as the realization came over him.

_Trap._

As to confirm it, he heard a weapon charging up to his right. He turned to that direction just in time for a taser bolt to hit him, violently electrocuting the young scout, squirming like a worm on a hook as the energy crackled throughout his frame before falling to the ground unconscious.

Regina and her men stalked forward, weapons trained on the unconscious Decepticon. They crafted the beacon to lure one of these cybertronians here so that that they may extract one of their organs for their own use. "Regina, another one is headed toward our position. Estimated arrival; two minutes." A MECH scientist informed, holding a device in his hand.

"Work hastily." Regina ordered stoically.

The scientist nodded and handed the device over to the soldier on his right, who in turn gave him a brief case. The scientist made his way over and knelt down next to Quickbolt, opening the case and took out a drill before cutting into the young scout as Regina crossed her arms over her chest while the soldiers took positions around them. But little did MECH know, they were being watched.

Steeljaw observed the scene from the ridge above. He too had detected the signal and went to investigate purely out of curiosity. "Hmmm, looks like the signal was a trap. Better Quickbolt than me." He muttered quietly, seeing how these people were opening up the Decepticon like they did to Thunderhoof.

Regina was one knee on a rock, holding binoculars to her eyes. She caught a flicker of movement. She zoomed in, and spotted a familiar blue truck, the one known as Breakdown, approaching. "The backup is ahead of schedule." She commented after lowering her binoculars.

"As luck would have it…" The scientist as he stood up with a golden spiral object. "So am I."

"Move out!" Regina ordered as they moved for the helicopters.

From his position, Steeljaw watched as the humans climbed into their helicopters, noticing how one of them was making off with something very important. Seeing no reason to stick around, Steeljaw stood up and walked off.

Quickbolt had regained conscious just as the MECH helicopters vanished from sight. His entire frame was in pain. The sound of an engine made him look to his left. Breakdown transformed into bipedal mode rushed over to his downed comrade. "Bolt! Who did this? Structs?" He asked as the scout sat up, already itching for payback.

"**I don't know." **Quickbolt replied, his memory a haze.

"Only one way to find out, let's go!" Breakdown shouted before breaking off into a sprint.

The Stunticon transformed and drove off, Quickbolt sprinting after. However, when the young initiated the transformation sequence, it didn't go through. This caused Quickbolt to stop in his tracks, looking at his servos. Twice, he had tried to transform, and the mechanisms would not respond. The scout lifted his helm up and saw Breakdown stop, reversing before spinning around and shifted into bipedal mode. "We going or not?!" He yelled.

"**I- I can't." **Quickbolt said, looking at his servos again.

"What do you mean you can't?" Breakdown demanded. Quicbolt did not verbally reply, only staring at the larger mech, optics gleaming with sadness.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Night had fallen over Jasper. Soundwave had bridged Quickbolt and Breakdown back to base shortly after the Stunticon had informed the team of the scout's problem. Quickbolt was laying down on a medical berth as Knockout ran a scanning beam up and down his frame, the others watching. Raf rushed up to the berth. "You can fix Bolt, can't you?" The boy asked Knockout, concern evident in his voice.

Knockout's beam vanished. "Quickbolt was banged up pretty hard. The stun shot may have roasted his t-cog." The medic said, pointing to the screens behind him before the beam reappeared again.

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko quizzed, standing with Jack and Sierra.

"Not exactly." Steelstrike said, drawing the girl's attention. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." The silver femme added.

Raf turned his attention back to Knockout, whose optics widened in shock. "What the frag?" He gasped as he beam vanished again. "Quickbolt's t-cog isn't damaged. It's _gone_." He explained. Megatron's optics also widened, and the other Decepticons were in similar states of shock.

"But don't the Destructicons transform too? Why would they steal that?" Sierra asked, confused.

Knockout shook his helm. "Shadowsaber's a _lot_ of things; a delusional brute and a zombie raiser, but a ghoul is definitely not on that list." He muttered.

"If Shadowsaber wasn't behind this, then who was?" Raf asked anyone.

The answer instantly came. "The ones who cracked Thunderhoof open like a can." Breakdown seethed.

"And tried to gut me." Steelstrike added, and Starscream let out a heavy and grim sigh.

"MECH." Shockwave said, looking at Megatron. "It would seem their knowledge of cybertronian biology was grown more sophisticated since their last known activity." Jack and Steelstrike grimaced. Since the MECH-Crossfire incident, Regina and her people had dropped off the radar, but the Decepticons knew better then to believe that they had given up in their plans to convert cybertronian biology into weaponry.

"But why would they want Quickbolt's part?" Raf squeaked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Starscream cut in, drawing everyone's attention. "They took his t-cog, they want to make their own transformer." The seeker visibly shivered, wings low. "Barbarians."

Quickbolt stood up from the berth. **"This isn't going to stop me, I'm still going out with you guys." **The scout decreed before taking a few steps forward, but Megatron gently stopped him.

"Quickbolt, please. You are not currently equipped to handle this." The silver mech said gently.

"**But Megatron, you don't know what it's like to lose something that important." **Quickbolt retorted.

"You are mistaken, my friend." Megatron countered, placing a servo on Quickbolt's shoulder plating. "I do know what it's like to lose a critical part of one's self. And as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you." He paused to look at the other Decepticons before turning his attention back to the scout. "We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again." He finished, removing his servo.

"And if not, Knockout and Shockwave can just make you a new… cog thing, right?" Miko piped in.

Quickbolt stared at her incredulously. **"I'm so doomed!" **He wailed loudly before sitting back down on the berth, burying his faceplates in his servos.

"What'd I say?" Miko inquired, confused.

"Miko, a t-cog isn't something you can just find in a scrap yard, it's a bio mechanism." Knockout educated her. "If it was that easy, I would have replaced Quickbolt's voice box a long time ago."

"**Thanks for that reminder, Knockout. I'm useless!" **Quickbolt groaned, throwing his servos in the air.

"You're not useless, Bolt." Raf assuaged.

Quickbolt stared at him for a few seconds, then looked away, arms wrapping around his legs. **"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Raf." **The boy lowered his head, not knowing how to sooth his guardian.

"Okay, okay. I say none of us transform until Quickbolt gets his t-cog back." Breakdown declared, seeing it fair.

"Your spark's in the right place, B.D." Valkyrie said, feeling sympathy for Quickbolt, but there was a bigger issue at hand.

"But I don't now is a good time to be limiting ourselves." Airachnid chimed in.

"Indeed." Starscream agreed.

"Not with Shadowsaber potentially seeking other doomsday devices. And I fear, not while MECH uses Quickbolt's t-cog for their own sinister purpose." Megatron said grimly.

* * *

_**Unknown Location **_

Equipment was stationed all over the facility. An incomplete robot stood in the front of the facility, its interior systems visible. A MECH scientist typed commands on the computer terminal he was working out, and then watched as a claw inserted Quickbolt's t-cog into the robot.

Regina walked forward, crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing their artificial transformer. "Commence beta test." She ordered.

The same scientist typed commands into the console. The robot's right servo clenched twice, testing its functionality. A loud powering up noise emitted from the construct, and its chest plate glowed a bright cyan. "Installation complete. Commencing scan." The scientist reported before the scanning beam shot out of the robot's eyes, the beam running up and down the helicopter. On the screen the scientist was working at, an outline of the helicopter was being displayed in the middle. On the left side, the insert claws were displayed, and on the right side was an image of the construct in a t-pose. The helicopter outline glowed and emitted a beeping sound. "Scan successful." The scientist typed a single command into the console, activating the most exciting part. "Commencing transformation."

But the sequence did not initiate, only the sounds of the constructs inter systems hissing could be heard. Regina glared at the robot, then at the scientist, who typed commands into the console, rerouting the power and increasing the volume of it. Regina uncrossed her arms, watching as the robot did not transform. She glared at the scientist, who typed even more commands into the console. But his efforts were in vain on the robot audibly powered down, its cyan glow fading.

Mocking laughter bounced off the facility walls, making Regina whirl around and to her alarm, she saw a dark form with yellow optics peeking in just outside through the gap. A clawed servo reached in through the gap and pushed the door open, revealing it to be none other than Steeljaw before he strode in.

"So, you're the ones that captured Thunderhoof and studied him like an experiment?" He inquired, smacking a propeller out of his way while eyeing the leader of MECH with a slight interest. "Didn't learn much from it, did you?" He finished, not even flinching when the MECH soldiers activated their weapons, their laser pointers trained on the wolf like mech. In fact, Steeljaw looked rather bored.

"Enough to know where the soft spots are, Destructicon." Regina warned, seeing the symbol on his shoulder plating, even though they were marred with scratches.

Steeljaw rolled his optics and scoffed. "Oh please. I no longer associate myself with them. Besides, if I was here to avenge my former brethren, you would already be begging for mercy." He rubbed his clawed digits together ominously.

"Why are you here?" Regina demanded.

"To propose a partnership." Steeljaw offered. "You see, we have more in common than you might realize. And I'm not referring to our battle scars." He showed the scar on the right side of his faceplate, curtesy of Steelstrike.

"What can I possibly gain from such an arrangement?" Regina inquired.

Steeljaw grinned demonically. "Insider knowledge." He said simply. Regina contemplated the offer. After a few seconds of tense silence, she had her hand up, wordlessly ordering her men to stand down. They obliged, deactivating their weapons, causing Steeljaw to chuckle. "Smart choice." He began to walk forward, toward the construct. "Now, a t-cog isn't technology. It's part of our biology, meaning it will only accept energon as its power source."

"Go on." Regina said, walking behind the wolf like mech.

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the lifeblood of all cybertronians, no matter their allegiance." Steeljaw continued before turning around to face the woman. "We both want it, and unfortunately, I do not have what it takes to locate. But once I provide you with…" He paused to cut into himself, slightly wincing at the pain, and staining his digit with his energon. ", the compound of its chemical makeup." He inserted his energon stained digit in the robot's chest plate, and it glowed again, signaling that the energon was accepted. Regina eyed it with renewed interest. "We can use your resources as a means of detecting new and untapped deposits, for us to share."

"If the supply meets MECH's rather significant demand." Regina said.

"Aaah, planning to build an army, are you?" Steeljaw cooed. Regina said nothing, simply eyeing the wolf like mech. "Trust me, I am no stranger to ambition." He said. It was time to go to work.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Under Megatron's orders, Quickbolt had been confined to base. At the moment, the young scout was behind Shockwave and Soundwave, eagerly awaiting word from the away team. **"Hey guys. Any news about my piece?" **Quickbolt asked the two hard workers.

"Negative: Megatron, Starscream, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Breakdown have not reported in." Soundwave informed the scout.

"**But you'll let me know when something comes up, right?" **Quickbolt asked.

"Affirmative. Soundwave will inform Quickbolt the moment Soundwave is notified." The light blue mech said, a rare hint of irritation in his metallic voice.

But Quickbolt wasn't done yet. **"Guys, you got something now? Please, please, please." **The green and white mech began to tap on Soundwave's winged shoulder.

Shockwave decided to put an end to this scenario. "Miko, Rafael. May you please occupy Quickbolt so Soundwave and I can continue our work?" The scientist requested.

"Hey Bolt!" Raf called from the lounging center, sitting next to Miko on one of the couches, the two of them playing a game.

"**Yeah?" **Quickbolt called back.

"How about a video game?" They boy proposed.

"**Alright." **The scout conceded as he came over. Quickbolt walked up behind them. However, much to the scout's annoyance, the two were playing a racing game. **"Can we play something else, like Call of Duty?" **He whined.

"Ohhh, bad call." Miko winced.

"Sorry." Raf apologized.

"Hey, no big deal. That game's lame." Miko tossed her controller aside before grabbing the TV remote. "What do you say we watch some TV?" She clicked the TV on.

"**Cool." **Quickbolt said.

However, when the TV turned on, it was a car commercial, playing rock music and showcasing a muscle identical to Quickbolt in shape, but a dark grey instead of green. _"The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it."_

Miko, Raf, and Quickbolt stared at the TV with wide eyes and optics before the scout wailed loudly. **"COME ON!" **He gripped his helm as he walked away from the lounging center.

"That was another bad call." Miko murmured as Raf hopped off the couch, rushed over to the

"Bolt, come on. You're just as amazing without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything." The boy soothed.

His words seemed to have an effect on Quickbolt. The scout moved his servos away from his helm, his mode improving. However, the familiar sound of a motorcycle engine draw everyone's attention to the entrance tunnel. Steelstrike came speeding in, Jack and Sierra riding, and the silver femme performed a power slide before coming to a halt, tires screeching and smoke emitting. The two occupants took off their helmets.

"Whoa." Sierra said.

"Personal best, Steelstrike. You hit one twenty easy." Jack boasted.

Hearing this, Quickbolt's optics narrowed in annoyance and anger. "Uh oh." Jack, Sierra, and Steelstrike said in unison.

"**That's it." **Quickbolt sneered before making his way over to the entrance tunnel. It was at that moment Knockout came into the command center, and saw the green and white mech making way for the entrance tunnel.

"Whoa, whoa, Bolt, where do you think you're going?" The red medic question after he caught up with the scout.

"**I'm going for a walk." **Quickbolt answered, his back still turned to Knockout.

The red medic rolled his optics. "Bolt, you know you can't just go for a walk. You'll be spotted too easily and our cover will be blown." Knockout gently Quickbolt back into the command center. "You'll just have to stay here until-"

Knockout didn't get to finish when Quickbolt smacked his servo off. **"Til you fix me! I get it! Just like you did for my voice!" **The scout stormed off, everyone watching him as he went down the hallway.

Knockout let out a heavy and sad sigh. "Yeah, Bolt. Until I can fix you." He murmured softly.

* * *

_**Jasper High School**_

Sierra and Raf walked out of the school's front doors together, instantly spotting Knockout in a parking spot. Sierra got in the driver seat, while Raf sat on the passenger seat. "Hey, where are Jack and Miko?" The red medic asked his occupants as he backed out and left the school area.

"Jack's at work." Sierra answered.

"And Miko's in detention, again." Raf said.

"Seems like that girl's always getting into trouble." Knockout remarked with a snicker.

"That's an understatement." Sierra mumbled.

There was a brief silence. "Music?" Knockout asked his occupants.

"No thanks." Raf said. For a while, there was another silence. However, Raf had been thinking about what Quickbolt had said at base, his voice box, more specifically. "Knockout, what happened to Quickbolt's voice box?"

"Brr!" Knockout shuddered, and Sierra felt his steering wheel vibrate. "That was a singular piece of cruelty, even for Shadowsaber."

"Shadowsaber?" Both Sierra and Raf asked, feeling nervous. Shadowsaber's name alone meant bad news.

"This story still gives me goosebumps." Knockout shivered again. "It happened at Tiger Pax. Quickbolt was sneaking around behind enemy lines to gather information so Starscream and the rest of the seekers could better maximize casualties. Unfortunately, he was found out… by Shadowsaber herself. And in classic Shadowsaber fashion, the big lummox demanded info from our scout. Of course, Quickbolt refused to talk… but his bravery came at a cost."

"_So tell me, scout." Shadowsaber sneered, evil sliding off her voice like a blade leaving its sheath, gripping Quickbolt by chest plate. The scout was in no condition to fight back. "Where are the rest of your comrades lurking?"_

"_I'll never tell you." Quickbolt spat defiantly._

"_Is that so?" Shadowsaber chuckled maliciously, raising her free servo and spread her claws. "Then don't talk at all." With lightning speed, her claws dug into Quickbolt's throat cables, evoking cries and screams of pain from the scout before ripping out a vital piece of biology… his voice box. Shadowsaber dropped it to the ground before stomping her pede on it, crushing it. Quickbolt powered down, the pain was too much. "Pathetic." Shadowsaber scoffed before tossing the scout aside like he was nothing. _

Raf's eyes slowly widened. "Shadowsaber ripped out Quickbolt's voice box."

"That's horrible." Sierra said, aghast at such an action.

"Tell me about it." Knockout agreed. "And if that wasn't cruel enough, she just left Quickbolt for scrap. But Decepticon troops found him and got him to safety, where medics managed to patch him up."

"So, we owe Quickbolt's life to that medic." Raf deduced.

"Well, that's one way of putting it. But the medics… could have done a whole lot more." Knockout said, leaving out one crucial detail; _he_ and his mentor, Ratchet, were the medics who patched up Quickbolt after he was found. Raf's head sunk low, as did his shoulders.

_Ratchet_. Knockout felt a pang of grief thinking of the old medic. Ratchet had taken Knockout as one of his pupils, and taught him what he knows today. Although Ratchet always had a hard time trying to show it, he did see Knockout as a friend.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Breakdown was at the terminals, his turn to monitor the systems. Soundwave and Shockwave were in recharge. Suddenly the terminal went off, getting Quickbolt's attention. **"What's that?" **The scout eagerly asked.

"This could be it. I'll let the others know." Breakdown said, moving to do that.

"**We can handle it ourselves." **Quickbolt countered.

Breakdown sighed before turning around to face the scout. "I know you and I can handle it, Bolt. Be we shouldn't…" The Stunticon sighed again. "What are you trying to prove, huh?"

"**That I'm still as good as any Decepticon." **The scout explained, holding a clenched servo to his chest plate.

Breakdown studied the mech before him, then sighed again. He was hoping to Primus he was not going to regret this.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

The ground bridge portal opened, and Breakdown leapt out of it, a scanning device in his servo. His yellow optics searched the area, seeing that they were alone, for now. "Coast is clear." He said, and Quickbolt came out of the vortex, closing as soon as he was out. "I don't know how you talked me into this. You're worse than even Miko." The Stunticon said, walking forward.

"**Unlike her, I know how to fight." **Quickbolt retorted.

Breakdown waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"**And I can handle myself." **The young scout added.

"Not every mission ends in a high speed chase. But without your…" The Stunticon started.

"**Hey, I thought we dropped that." **Quickbolt reminded, annoyed.

"Okay, I'll drop it. But if Megatron finds out about this, it wasn't _my _idea." Breakdown warned, envisioning Megatron's faceplate marred with disappointment. He winced at it.

"**I know, I know." **Quickbolt waved him off.

Breakdown shook his helm before activating the device in his servo, which immediately gave off a loud beeping. "The signal's coming from over there." He pointed his free servo to the cave ahead of them, the screen on his device showing the signal, which was on the move. "And its coming our way, fast!"

An engine reached their audio receptors, and a familiar black and red exotic sports car rocketed out of the cave. "Catch me if you can!" Burnout taunted as he sped by them.

"I got him." Breakdown said. But the sound of heavy and rushed footsteps, followed by a crazed insect like shriek made the Stunticon pause and look at the cave. Soon enough, Inferno emerged out of it. "Scratch that. You get him!"

"**Got it." **Quickbolt immediately broke off into a sprint after Burnout while Breakdown and Inferno clashed head on.

Burnout sped down the road at high speed, Quickbolt pursuing him on foot. The scout knew he could not catch him like this, but he will not be deterred.

Burnout, on the other hand, found this very strange. Why hadn't Quickbolt transformed by now? "Hmm, sporting of you." He remarked, eyeing the green and white mech from his side view mirror.

Quickbolt stopped and raised his servos to deploy his blasters. But the transformation sequence didn't start. **"What?! I can't shoot either?!"**

"You're not even going to try to shoot my tires?!" Burnout exclaimed, coming to a halt. "Quickbolt! Where's your famous horsepower, eh?! Show me some speed!"

The challenge made Quickbolt furious. The scout broke off into a sprint, servo stretched out to grab Burnout, but the black and red exotic sports car took off. Quickbolt spotted an old and decrypt car. An idea came to mind. He grabbed it and pushed it forward a bit to gain some speed and hopped on it. It was still nowhere near as fast as his alt mode, but it was better than sprinting after Burnout out.

The black and red mech cackled. "What is with the rent a car?!"

However, one of the old car's rear tears came off, bouncing away, leaving the rear bumper to grind against the road, sparks violently flying in all directions. Quickbolt looked back to see the runaway tire and his spark sank. Maybe they should not have done this after all.

"As much as I would love to stick around and do donuts around you… I have a special delivery to make." Burnout said, eyeing the slim green and gold device in his back seats.

Quickbolt's improvisation took a horrible turn. He tried to steer the vehicle away from the edge, only for it to smash through the guard rail and fly off the edge.

"**NO!" **Quickbolt yelled as he plummeted down.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	34. Operation Quickbolt Part 2

**Helloooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 34 of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**A few things:**

**One: this story has reached over ten thousand views! Once again, my thanks are out to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys are amazing and your support is so much appreciated!**

**Two: Here are the voice picks for my OCs:**

**Elizabeth Banks as Steelstrike**

**Katie Cassidy as Valkyrie**

**Lana Parilla as Shadowsaber**

**Crispin Freeman as Crossfire **

**James Wood as Burnout**

**Chris Pratt as Felix Slade**

**Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Regina**

**A special thanks to AkArI16, who gave me good voice picks for Steelstrike and Crossfire**

**Three: I should have addressed this in the very first chapter the day I published this. Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, Shockwave, Airachnid, and Soundwave overall retain their canon appearance, but with crucial details. Their optics are blue, and any normally red or purple lights on their frames are blue. Breakdown remains unchanged. The little red spots on Starscream's chest plate are blue. Megaton's normally purple areas are red, and he has normal dentals instead of razor sharp ones like he has in the canon show.**

**Four: I recommend rereading the ending of last chapter's Jasper High School scene **

**With all that out of the way, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt laid unconscious on the berth in the medical center, Raf standing next to it. Starscream was furious at Breakdown, as was Knockout. "Of all the fragging ideas, taking Quickbolt into a high speed chase situation when he no longer has access to his wheels?!" The seeker yelled, shoving a digit against Breakdown's chest plate, wings flared out in anger. Knockout was glaring the Stunticon, heated words being shot at the blue mech. Megatron was also not too pleased with what had happened, but unlike Starscream, he was having a better time at keeping his anger in check.

"He improvised." Breakdown defended, then flinched when Starscream growled, wings flaring out again.

"Hey, Bolt's waking up." Raf said as Quickbolt sat up on the berth.

"**Ow, my head's throbbing." **The scout groaned, gripping his helm as his optics flickered.

Starscream growled again before storming over to the berth, grabbing Quickbolt by the shoulders, shaking him roughly while snarling, "You already lost your t-cog and your voice box! Were you _seriously _trying to add your spark to the list?!"

Valkyrie stepped in and gently pulled Starscream away from Quickbolt. "I think that's enough." She murmured.

"**I'm useless." **Quickbolt said in a depressed tone, looking anywhere but at his companions.

"Don't say that, Quickbolt. You're not useless." Raf assured him, but he was sure that his words weren't having an effect on his guardian anymore.

"Look." Steelstrike cut in. "I hate to break up the pity party, but the Structs just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory." She said, reading Breakdown's report.

"Neither blame nor praise will change what has happened." Megatron began as he came over to the med bay. "But we cannot afford to take any more unnecessary risks." He looked at the young scout. "Quickbolt, you are not to leave our base, not until we can recover your missing bio mechanism." He finished sternly before walking away.

However, Shockwave had been in deep thought of the situation, a logical idea coming to mind as he walked after Megatron. "Quickbolt has every right to feel the emotions that are currently plaguing him. But we both know that there exists a solution to remedy his predicament."

Megatron paused in his walk, instantly knowing what the scientist was suggesting. "A transplant, but that would require a donor." He walked away again.

"You need look no further than the Decepticon standing before you." Shockwave said.

This caused Megatron to stop again and turn around to face Shockwave, his faceplates marred with surprise. Shockwave wishes to give his t-cog to Quickbolt. "A most generous offer, old friend. But your solution would merely trade one Decepticon's handicap for another's." Megatron reasoned.

"It would be most logical." Shockwave countered politely. "Unlike Quickbolt, I do no rely upon my t-cog on a daily basis. It is a rare occurrence that my presence is ever required on the battlefield." He then gestured to room they were standing in. "This is where I conduct my work, make my advances in science." His singular blue optic drifted over to the med bay. Valkyrie and Airachnid were sitting next to Quickbolt on the berth, the two femmes placing comforting servos on the scout's shoulders. "It is imperative that the team has as many soldiers on the field to better complete the given objective."

"You make a compelling case," Megatron agreed, bringing Shockwave's attention back to him. "But know that we will find Quickbolt's t-cog." The silver mech added confidently.

Knockout came over, having heard the conversation. "Megatron, with all due respect, but as Starscream put it earlier, MECH are barbarians. Only Primus knows what they've already done to it. … or if I'll even be able to repair." The red medic said.

Megatron stared Knockout down, then said. "Knockout, you and Ratchet did everything you could."

Knockout's optics widened at the name of his old mentor. "Oh, please. Do you really think this has anything to do with my failure to repair Quickbolt's voice box?" The red medic then began to shake. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do the surgery, not with how I'm feeling right now."

"Understood." Shockwave nodded as Knockout walked off, the red medic shaking his helm. The scientist turned back to Megatron. "This is a course of action that I wish to proceed with. My sacrifice is logical."

Megatron studied Shockwave, then nodded. "Very well."

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber stood in the command bridge. Burnout, flanked by Vehicon, was presenting their newly acquired asset to his leader, Crossfire and Fracture watching from the side. "Aah, excellent work, Burnout." Shadowsaber praised sinisterly.

Burnout smirked and bowed. "I live to serve, Lady Shadowsaber. But what exactly is it?" The black and red mech asked, inspecting the device in his servo.

Shadowsaber smirked and transformed out a blaster and fired. Burnout let out a surprised yelp and attempted to shield himself as the Vehicons with him fled. But the device in the black and red mech's servo emitted a shield and the shot bounced off. The shield faded, and Burnout stared at the device with astonished optics.

Shadowsaber's smirk remained on her faceplate as she transformed her blaster away. "Now you know."

"It's a shield generator." Crossfire observed, liking the device.

"Gotta love technology." Fracture remarked, snapping his digits.

"I… think I leaked a little transmission fluid." Burnout squeaked. Crossfire and Fracture raised optic ridges, then they laughed mockingly, pointing at the black and red mech.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

Regina watched with her arms behind her back as her men took positions in the chasm. Their radar had detected energon here, thanks to their new ally, who had given them the compound of the volatile substance. One MECH soldier was using a scanning device, waving it around, stopping when it give off a rapid beeping. "Source located." The soldier reported as he pocketed the device and took off in a sprint, another one following after him.

"Yes. Delightful isn't it, Regina?" Came Steeljaw's cooing voice from around the corner behind her, the wolf like mech emerging from it. "During my time here on Earth as her advisor, I often suggested to Shadowsaber that we seek out humans allies. Since it seems provide the Decepticons an occasional advantage. But despite her reputation as a brilliant strategist, Shadowsaber's a bit hesitant when it comes to working with beings that she deems inferior." The comment caused Regina to turn around and glare at Steeljaw, who was unfazed. "Not implying that."

"Do you ever not talk?" The woman asked rhetorically before walking off to join her mind.

The one soldier turned to look at Steeljaw, who grinned sadistically. Feeling shivers rattle his spine, the soldier moved to join his companions, Steeljaw following after him.

The group to a halt at a dead end. But said dead end was rich with the object they seek. "Energon, in its purest state." Steeljaw said as he approached the group.

"Ready to be mined." Regina added, smirking at the collection of blue glowing crystals.

"And processed, my fleshing brethren. To give us the edge." Steeljaw finished, eyeing the energon with interest.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Quickbolt was sitting on the medical berth, Raf next to him. Shockwave was going over the procedure. "Since Knockout is currently unavailable, and I will be the second patient, I will be unable to perform the surgery." The scientist began, turning his attention to Breakdown, Soundwave, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid, who were all standing in a horizontal single file. "Therefore, some of you will serve as proxies." Shockwave walked past them then turned back around, the group stood at attention. "You are a logical choice, Breakdown, given your history as Knockout's assistant." The Stunticon nodded as Shockwave moved down, stopping in front of Soundwave. "I am sorry, Soundwave, but your arms are too thin and rigid for this procedure." The light blue mech looked at his arms in confusion. The scientist stopped in front of the three female members of the team, his choice cemented. "Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid." He concluded before moving to the terminal.

"Starscream has steadier hands." All three femmes said at once. They looked at each other wide optics, astonished that they had thought of the same excuse to get out of this. They're weren't comfortable with doing something they aren't familiar with. Starscream had heard what they said and he chuckled, clearly amused.

"Be that as it may, his digits are far too sharp to perform such delicate procedures." Shockwave retorted, not taking his optic off the terminal screen he was working out.

The three femmes sighed in defeat and they walked away. They knew it was pointless to argue with Shockwave once he has made a decision. "Girls, you can do this. The three of you are as steely as they come, no pun intended." Jack said to them, standing with Sierra and Miko on the platform to the femme trio's left, trying to motivate them, while saying the last part to Steelstrike.

"On a battlefield, not in an operating theater." Steelstrike spoke on behalf of Valkyrie and Airachnid.

"Same thing, as long as you're behind the knife, not under it." Jack countered. Steelstrike still sighed in uncertainty

Airachnid, on the other hand, felt a boost of confidence from hearing the boy's words, and grinned. "We can do this, ladies. After this, we can add surgery to the list of things we've conquered." Valkyrie snorted in amusement, and Steelstrike half smirked.

"Does this mean Quickbolt's gonna transform into a tank from now on or be all logical?" Miko quizzed, placing her hands on her hips. "Because that would be weird."

Starscream snickered. "It doesn't work like that, Miko."

Shortly after, Shockwave and Quickbolt were laying on medical berths, a stasis wire connected to the scientist's chest plate. Steelstrike was holding a medical device in her servo, the same with Valkyrie and Airachnid. "Inducing stasis." The silver femme said after she approached the medical terminal, pressing a digit against its console.

A dual beep went off, following by a low hiss, and Shockwave felt calmness overtake his frame. **"Thank you, Shockwave." **Quickbolt said, grateful that the scientist was doing this for him.

"Do not thank me just yet, Quickbolt. Thank me when the procedure is… complete…" Shockwave said before he fell into stasis, his singular optic powering off.

"Alright, Q.B., it's your turn." Valkyrie said as Steestrike was about to put the scout in stasis…

But a beeping sound, accompanied by an ominous flatline drew attention to the terminals. But it was the flat line noise that had the attention of the humans. "What's happening?!" Raf exclaimed, worried by the noise.

"Shockwave's flat lining!" Miko cried out, gripping her head.

"No, he isn't." Airachnid said firmly.

The main computer terminal lit up, the center screen detecting another beacon, showcasing a set of coordinates. "It's an Iacon homing beacon." Megatron said, eyeing the screen.

It could only mean one thing. "If we're picking up a signal, that means the Structs just found another relic." Breakdown was the one to voice it.

Megatron immediately came to a decision. Surgery would have to wait. "Decepticons, prepare to mobilize!" He instructed.

"Yes!" Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and even Airachnid cheered quietly, all too happy that this had occurred.

Quickbolt stood up from the berth, energy bursting through him, lightly punching the air. **"Alright, let's go get that relic." **

"Except for our patients." Megatron shot the scout's hopes down. Quickbolt sat back down on the berth, mumbling incoherently. "It would be wise to interrupt stasis." The Decepticon leader said to Steelstrike, who nodded and pressed a digital key on the console. Shockwave's stasis mode had deactivated, but the scientist had remained unconscious.

* * *

_**The Mountains **_

The ground bridge vortex opened, and Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Breakdown, Knockout, who the Stunticon managed to convince in coming along, and Soundwave stepped out of it, closing as soon as the Decepticons were out. Megatron held the device in his servo out, moving it around to detect a signal. He stopped it beeped in the direction of the mountain in the distance. That is where their quarry is.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Shockwave had still yet to awake. Jack, Sierra, Raf, and Miko were watching TV in the lounging center. Quickbolt was on standby, waiting for either the scientist who wished to donate his t-cog to him to awake and tell him that the surgery had to wait, or hear from the away team.

The communication system went, but it wasn't who Quickbolt was expecting. _"Megatron!" _Came Slade's voice, a live video feed of the man displayed on the screen. _"Breaking news!"_

Quickbolt came rushing into the command center upon hearing the man's voice. **"Agent Slade, what is it?" **The scout eagerly asked.

"_Huh? Where's Megatron?" _Slade asked, not understanding the green and white mech.

"**He's out with the rest of the team." **Quickbolt answered.

Slade briefly placed a finger on his temple, still not understating the scout. This news he has was very important. Talk about bad timing. _"Look. Let him know, I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center operations of MECH." _The man said at a reasonably slow pace.

Quickbolt felt his optics widen slowly. MECH. The savages that stole his t-cog, something that rightfully belongs to him. He thought of Megatron saying to remain in the base. But the scout knew this was something he could not pass up, and there was no telling when Megatron and the rest of the team would return. **"Just send the coordinates, I'll deal with it."**

"_Oh for the love of… get me someone who speaks something other than bleep!" _Slade yelled as Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf came over to see what the commotion was about.

"I can help." Raf volunteered.

"What?!" Shockwave suddenly yelled out. The group flinched and turned their heads toward the purple scientist who was still laying on the berth, his singular optic still blank. They had never heard Shockwave yell before. He was always calm, and his sentences were well thought out and calculated. To hear him yell like that was… amusing. "Do I hear a Dinobot in need of emergency repairs?!"

"_What's a Dinobot?! What the hell is going on over there?!" _Slade demanded, utterly baffled by the turn of events.

Shockwave slightly sat up on the berth. It seemed he was in a state between conscious and unconscious. "I can do anything! Just ask Grimlock! He was an ordinary mech before he became what he is!" The scientist's strange ranting ceased, laying back down on the berth roughly.

The kids had their laughs and giggles while Slade had both his eyebrows up high. Quickbolt came over, and began to make his case. **"I have to get my t-cog back." **The scout began.

Raf was very much against the idea. "But Bolt, you heard what Megatron said about leaving the base." The boy reminded.

"**Don't worry, I'll be careful." **Quickbolt assured him.

"Send the coordinates agent Slade, we'll make sure Megatron gets them." Jack gave the go ahead. Slade eyed the boy, then nodded.

* * *

_**The Mountains**_

Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Soundwave, and Breakdown were scaling the mountain. The Decepticon leader had decreed that this would be the best way to proceed. Sure, the fliers of the team could have reached the top by now, but the loud noise their engines would emit would gave away their position. Airachnid had no qualms about it, since her additional appendages allowed her to climb faster and more efficiently.

Knockout was very uncomfortable with this. He HATED heights, but did not protest. _"Don't look down, don't look down." _He thought to himself over and over as they scaled the mountain.

The group had reached the top, but they did not pull themselves up over the edge just yet. They spotted Fracture, Burnout, Saberhorn, Thunderhoof, Crossfire, and Glowstrike at the far end, Fracture chipping away at a pile of rocks with one of his hand blades. As the dust slowly evaporated, an object came into view, revealing it to be a large golden and silver hammer with an oddly small handle for its size.

"Oooh, shiny." Burnout purred, a greedy smirk on his faceplate.

"My, my, that is a fine hammer." Saberhorn remarked as Fracture continued to chip away at the stones.

Megatron recognized the hammer. "That hammer is a sacred relic of the thirteen original Primes." The Decepticon leader said.

The others were surprised by this revelation. They had expected to find to another Destructicon doomsday weapon. "Whoa, for real?" Breakdown asked.

"Wouldn't that be the opposite of Destructicon doomsday device?" Steelstrike quizzed, baffled.

"It would seem that confiscated Destructicon artillery were not the only objects from the vaults of Iacon that were shipped off world. Artifacts of great significance were also jettisoned into space, and none of them would be greater than this. The Forge of Solus Prime. It possess power to mystically infuse raw materials with working mechanisms." Megatron explained the object's capabilities.

"So in short, we can craft any weapon we can think of?" Starscream asked in awe.

"That, and possibly make another t-cog for Quickbolt." Knockout said, then purred. "It's like _Harry Potter_."

"Knockout." Valkyrie scolded.

Fracture had finished chipping the stones away, the Forge was now free from its rocky imprisonment. "Time to get a grip." Burnout cackled.

Fracture retracted his hand blade, bending down to grip the Forge by its handle. The purple mech released strained grunts as he attempted to lift the Forge, but to no avail.

"Lemme do it." Thunderhoof pushed Facture aside and gripped the handle, and he too failed to lift the Forge up.

"Heavier than it looks, isn't it?" Fracture mocked, and Crossfire chuckled maliciously.

"Aye, shut up." Thunderhoof growled.

"Enough." Glowstrike said firmly. "Let's get this over with."

Before any of the Destructicons could say anything else, the sounds of multiple engines reached their audio receptors. They turned around to see the Decepticons charging toward them.

"I was hoping they would show up." Crossfire purred predatorily, transforming out a sickle.

Some of the Decepticon fliers transformed and began to open fire. Burnout instantly activated the force field generator, watching as Breakdown, Valkyrie, Soundwave, and Airachnid zoomed by him, shifting into bipedal mode to engage their enemies.

Breakdown transformed out a hammer as he jumped into the air, bringing his weapon down on Thunderhoof, immediately following with an upper cut, sending the black and blue mech flying across the plateau. Saberhorn pulled out his swords as Valkyrie transformed out her blades and the two clashed, Saberhorn making the first move with a swift lunge, which Valkyrie sidestepped. The beetle like mech wasted no time in spinning around and swung his longer sword at the female seeker, who brought her blade up and parried the blow, and struck Saberhorn in the faceplate with a swift jab. Fracture deployed his hand blades and lunged at Soundwave, who brought up his arms to block the blades. Fracture pulled his blades away and swung them in a swift horizontal angle, but Soundwave merely stepped back before swinging his left arm at the purple mech, hitting him in the faceplate. The light blue mech's tentacle like cables shot out and sought their prey, latching onto Fracture and electrocuting him, causing the purple mech to scream. The cables detached themselves from Fracture's chestplate and Soundwave wasted no time in converging on his opponent. Glowstrike and Airachnid struck each other in the faceplate at the same time, sending them skidding back. The spider like femme's additional swung out hard, and Glowstrike narrowly avoided being struck by them before thrusting herself forward, landing a punch to Airachnid's faceplate. The darker colored femme hissed in annoyance and swiftly back handed Glowstrike before kicking the firefly like femme in the chest plate.

Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, and Knockout continued to fire at Burnout and Crossfire, but when they were upon the two mechs, the shield pushed them back, and the force field increased in size, blocking the Decepticons off. "Hey Decepticons, check out my new little toy." Burnout taunted them, a nasty smirk on his faceplate.

"Sorry, Steelstrike, but it looks like we won't be playing this time." Crossfire cackled, and Steelstrike glowered at him ferociously, her optics burning with hatred and a desire for vengeance. Flamewar has yet to be avenged.

Starscream noticed the rage and nudged Steelstrike, not even flinching when the silver femme's intense glare turned on him. "Don't let him bait you. Seeing you riled up is what he wants." The seeker said, shooting a quick glare at Crossfire.

Hearing his words, it took all of Steelstrike's mental will to regain control of her emotions. Starscream was right. Her furious expression is exactly what Crossfire wants, and she was_ not _going to give him the satisfaction.

* * *

_**MECH Center of Operations**_

Quickbolt never took his optics off the warehouse as he approached it from the woods. The structure was located near a mountain range, and the nearest town was miles away. Perfect place for MECH to set up shop.

Inside the facility, two MECH scientists were working at a computer terminal, typing commands into the console. A tube of liquid energon hung from the ceiling to the right of MECH's artificial transformer, a tube connected to the construct's chest plate. "Initiate transfusion." One of the scientists gave the order.

The liquid energon began to drain, flowing through the tub and into the constructs chest plate, filling its interior systems. A servo twitched, and the construct could be heard powering up. "Its working." Regina purred, a pleased smirk on her face. They had nearly mastered in creating their own transformer.

Steeljaw took a few steps forward. "Energon will do quite the wonders for our future army." The wolf like mech preached. Regina glared at him, and Steeljaw rolled his optics. "_Your _future army. In fact, we are merely seconds away from beholding the miracle of transformation."

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but a loud and violent banging forced their attention to the large doors. The soldiers grabbed their advanced rifles and trained them at the doors as the banging continued. Soon enough, the doors burst open, and Quickbolt strode in. His blue optics drifted to the soldiers on top of the oil tanks, to Regina as a soldier handed her a rifle, to the construct that most certainly has _his _t-cog in, and… Steeljaw? Quickbolt's optics widened at the sight of the wolf like mech. What in the Pit is he doing here?

"Quickbolt, this is a private event, and I do not believe you were on the guest list." Steeljaw mocked as he transformed out a blaster and fired.

Quickbolt dodged the laser bolt, the projectile hitting the oil tank, killing the soldiers that were positioned atop of it as the other soldiers fired upon the scout. Steeljaw aimed his weapon at Quickbolt. The scout acted fast and pulled a silo in front of him, and the laser bolt bounced off and struck a wall. The scout then tossed the silo, the object swinging through the air and slammed against Steeljaw, sending the wolf like mech crashing into a stack of equipment.

Quickbolt raised his servos and braced himself to fend of the MECH agents that were firing upon him. The scout leapt around, punching the soldiers. The blows were not fatal, but there was enough force to send the soldiers flying across the facility. Amidst the chaos, the construct powered on, its right optic glowing to life. Its scanning systems went to work, identifying the MECH agents and Quickbolt. But it didn't get to do much else when a gun that was sent flying through the air and crashed against the optic.

Quickbolt snatched the silo and ripped it off its hinges, tossing it. The object rolled across the floor like a bowling ball, and the pins were the MECH agents. With all his obstacles out of the way, Quickbolt turned his attention on the artificial transformer, intending to retrieve what rightfully belongs to him. Regina groaned in pain as she stood up, watching as Quickbolt leapt onto the construct, ramming his servo into it, tearing it open until he spotted what he came for. The scout reached in and delicately pulled out his t-cog. Quickbolt marveled at it, as if he hadn't seen it for eons.

But his distraction cost him. A shot rang out and struck Quickbolt in the chest plate, sending the scout crashing into the computer terminals, his t-cog falling onto the floor. Steeljaw smirked as he transformed his blaster away. "You came so close, but not close enough."

"Our location and prototype have been compromised." Regina said, drawing the wolf like mech's attention. "Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point, _with _my t-cog!" She briefly pointed to the object in question before breaking off into a sprint out of the facility.

Steeljaw narrowed his optics as he watched the human flee. "I'm not one of your underlings, I'm your equal." He growled before turning his attention on Quickbolt.

"**Ow, my head. What?" **The scout groaned as he sat up.

Steeljaw leaned down and grasped the t-cog, spreading his claws on his free servo, positioning them to strike at the bio mechanism whenever he chose to. "One step, and your precious t-cog is scrap." The wolf like mech warned, smirking. Quickbolt did not dare to move from his position, and a standoff ensued.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It had been half an hour since Quickbolt had departed for the MECH facility. Shockwave's singular optic slowly powered on, and the scientist slowly arose from the berth, taking a second to balance himself as the stasis effects wore off before making his way over to the command center. "Shockwave, how are you feeling?" Jack asked as he, Sierra, Miko, and Raf came over to the railing.

Shockwave checked himself over. "I feel unchanged. As if the procedure had not even performed." The scientist said.

The children exchanged subtle glances, then their attention was directed to the computer terminal when a beeping went off. _"Megatron." _Slade called in, a live video feed of the man once again being displayed.

"What is it, agent Slade?" Shockwave inquired as he came over to assist the man in any logical way he could.

"_Has Megatron reached the coordinates?" _Slade asked.

Shockwave's optic flashed. "Coordinates?" He repeated.

Slade groaned and threw his head back. _"Possible MECH location! I sent them a half hour ago." _

"Uh, don't worry, agent Slade, it's taken care of." Sierra said, sticking to the cover story Jack had thought up earlier.

"Megatron had to go lock fenders with some Structs." Miko added.

"So Quickbolt went instead." Raf accidently spilled the beans, and his friends turned on him.

Shockwave directed his attention to the human group. "It was most illogical to allow a patient recovering from surgery out on the field."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, and Sierra eyes roamed around, trying to think of something to say. "About that." Raf said, beginning to explain to the scientist what had happened.

* * *

_**MECH Center of Operations**_

Quickbolt had stood up, but he did not dare to step forward. He and Steeljaw stood apart from each other, both of them glaring at the other. **"Give me back my t-cog or…" **The scout began.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Steeljaw taunted, chuckling. Quickbolt scowled at him. "Tell me, how does it feel not being able to achieve vehicle mode? Or not feeling whole. Oh wait, you were already missing a part of your biology when you lost your t-cog."

That did it. Quickbolt broke into a sprint toward Steeljaw, forgetting the wolf like mech's earlier threat. Acting fast, Steeljaw tossed the t-cog and sent it flying across the facility. Quickbolt instantly swapped his focus and leapt after his bio mechanism, stretching out his arm and opening his servo wide…

But just when it was in his grasp, a laser bolt struck the t-cog and sent Quickbolt skidding across the floor. When the scout lifted his helm up, his optics widened when he saw his t-cog… charred and smoking. He whirled around and glowered at Steeljaw, who chuckled as he transformed his blaster away. "Whoops." He shifted into alt mode and sped out of the facility. Quickbolt gently scooped the black object, eyeing it with a somber gleam. It was gone forever, just like his voice box.

Outside, Regina was leaning against a tree, arms over her chest and one leg crossed over the other. She moved from her spot when she heard an approaching engine. Steeljaw stopped short in front of Regina, transforming into alt mode and towered over the woman. "My t-cog." Regina got straight to the point.

"Yes, that. Sad to say, but it was destroyed during the ferocity of battle." Steeljaw informed, leaving out that he destroyed the t-cog. Regina glared at him, scowling. The wolf like mech rolled his optics. "Don't give me that look. This is merely a temporary setback. Other Decepticons and Destructicons means other t-cogs. We'll find a replacement soon enough."

But Regina had other plans in mind. "Not soon enough. Now." At those words, MECH soldiers emerged from their hiding spots, powering up their weapons and taking aim at the wolf like mech…

But fate was not on MECH's side tonight. Steeljaw unleashed a beastly roar and spun around, his tail swinging out hard and smacking the soldiers that were surrounding him, sending some of them flying into trees. Regina was among those and slammed against a tree before falling down to the ground, an intense pain surging through her back. A clawed servo reached down and grasped the woman. Regina struggled futilely, staring into Steeljaw's pristine yellow optics, which were gleaming demonically and sadistically. Steeljaw knew better then to fully trust Regina and her people, knowing at some point they would turn on him. "You have made a terrible mistake, _sister_." He growled as he brought a razor sharp digit closer to Regina.

Bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the forest, breaking the eerie silence.

* * *

_**The Mountains**_

Burnout and Crossfire smirked as Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, and Knockout kept backing up, the force field making do so, toward the edge of the mountain. Starscream transformed and attempted to fly over the barrier, but Crossfire shot him down, sending the seeker back to square one. "Get ready, Decepticons. It's a _long _way down." Burnout cackled as he continued his advance while Megatron helped Starscream up.

Behind them, the fight raged. Breakdown struck Thunderhoof with his hammer three times, twice in the chest plate, and once in the faceplate. Sneering, Thunderhoof lifted his helm and his antlers struck Breakdown, sending the Stunticon flying across the plateau… right next to the Forge of Solus Prime. Smirking, the black and blue mech turned to check on his compatriots. Valkyrie, Soundwave, Airachnid, Saberhorn, Fracture, and Glowstrike were still locked in their vicious fights. Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, and Knockout were upon the edge of the cliff, the red medic shivering when he looked back to see how far down the drop would be. He envied Megatron and Starscream, considering that this wasn't much of a problem for them, since they could fly.

Breakdown lifted his helm up, and saw that the Forge of Solus Prime was right next to him. Standing up, Breakdown leaned and grasped the handle, grunting as he lifted the massive hammer up and turned around, the weight of the weapon hindering his movement. Thunderhoof glared as he clenched his servos. "Come at me!" Breakdown yelled.

Thunderhoof broke into a sprint, yelling as he positioned his antlers. Just as the former crime boss was upon him, Breakdown mustered his strength and swung the hammer, and the pure brute force behind the hit sent Thunderhoof flying through the air. Burnout and Crossfire turned around and their optics went wide when they saw Thunderhoof coming toward them. They had just begun to move out of the way when the black and blue mech crashed into them, and the force field generator flew out of Burnout's servo, landing not too far from Knockout.

Seeing their fellow comrades in their states, Fracture, Saberhorn, and Glowstrike disengaged from their battles and rushed over to assist them. However, Knockout had retrieved the force field generator and powered it on, a barrier shooting out and roughly hitting the Destructicons.

Knockout smirked proudly. "For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supportive role, the winner is… Knockout!" He cheered as Valkyrie, Soundwave, and Airachnid regrouped with their comrades.

However, a ground bridge vortex appeared behind Breakdown, and a laser bolt rocketed out of it, striking the Stunticon in the back, releasing his grip on the Forge of Solus Prime and roughly crashing onto his chest plate.

"Breakdown!" Knockout and Steelstrike screamed.

"B.D.!" Valkyrie screeched as well.

The shooter walked out of the portal, revealing it to be Shadowsaber herself. Instantly, the Decepticons took aim at the blood red femme. The Destructicon leader reached down and grasped the Forge, effortlessly lifting it. "Nah uh uh." She warned, pointing her blaster at Breakdown, who had not moved from his position, and the Decepticons lowered their weapons. Fracture, Thunderhoof, Saberhorn, Burnout, Crossfire, and Glowstrike recovered from being hit by the force field and gathered around their leader.

"A relic of Primes here on Earth?" Shadowsaber asked rhetorically, transforming her blaster away as she hunched the forge over her shoulder, slowly walking backwards toward the portal, her optics fixed on her oldest enemy. "The Destructicon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Megatronus." She taunted before turning and entered the ground bridge.

The moment Shadowsaber vanished from sight, the Decepticons opened fire, forcing the Destructicons to retreat into the ground bridge, disappearing as soon as they were all in.

Breakdown slowly lifted himself up as Steelstrike rushed over to him, concern evident on her faceplate. "I'm fine." The Stunticon assured the silver femme.

"_Megatron." _Came Shockwave's deep voice through the com link. _"We have reason to believe we have pinpointed MECH's center of operations. Quickbolt has already arrived at the location." _Megatron's optics widened.

* * *

_**MECH Center of Operations**_

The ground bridge portal opened in front of the facility. Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave came rushing out of the vortex, all of them failing to notice a pair of yellow optics stalking them from the woods nearby. Steeljaw watched as the Decepticons cautiously approached the facility, his digits stained with blood. Seeing no reason to remain longer, Steeljaw walked off, waiting until he was at a far enough distance to transform, not wanting the sound of his engine drawing attention to himself.

The group slowly approached the hole in the doors, watching as a green and white form slowly emerged from the darkness of the building. Quickbolt's somber filled optics met the optics of his comrades, slowly lifting his servos up, showing them his charred t-cog.

Megatron placed a digit on his com link. "Shockwave, we are returning, and prepare for surgery."

Breakdown sighed. "Thanks to me, Shadowsaber has the Forge." He murmured, berating himself.

"Don't beat yourself up over that." Airachnid soothed the Stunticon as Valkyrie placed a comforting servo on Quickbolt. But the spider like femme was cringing at the thought of something with the power to create anything in the servos of someone like Shadowsaber.

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, we do not have to fear Shadowsaber's possession of it." Megatron relieved his friends of their worries they were all having.

Then Knockout spoke up. "Megatron, tell Shockwave that he can sit this surgery out. I have to do this." The red medic decreed.

* * *

_**The Prowler**_

Shadowsaber slammed the Forge down on an energon container, knowing of the relic's incredible power. Each swing came with a grunt as the blood red femme pounded down on the container, stopping when it was flat.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like a fortress maximus grade nucleaon shock cannon." Burnout mused aloud, Crossfire and Fracture beside him.

"It is as I suspected, without the power of a Prime to activate it," Shadowsaber began, dropping the Forge onto the table, its weight rattling the chamber. ", the Forge is merely another addition to our tool box, one we must keep as far as possible from the reach of Megatron." She concluded gravely, still not wanting to accept that Megatron is technically a Prime, since the Matrix's spiritual energy is residing within him.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Knockout ran his scanning beam up and down Quickbolt's frame. The red medic had did all he could to repair the charred t-cog. His scanning beam vanished, and Knockout turned to the others. "I did what I could." He said.

Megatron came over with a reassuring smile. "Our scout could not be in better hands, good doctor." The silver mech said, placing a servo on Knockout's shoulder.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Shockwave donate his t-cog, why?" Miko asked anyone in general.

"Because Quickbolt wouldn't accept it." Sierra answered.

Quickbolt rose from the berth. **"So, how did it go?" **The scout asked Knockout.

"Whoa, whoa, Bolt. Take it easy." The red medic advised, not wanting his work to be undone so soon.

"**Hey, I feel great." **Quickbolt said, flexing his arms and servos.

"Please, I don't want my work to be undone so soon." Knockout warned, taking a few steps forward.

Quickbolt stretched his arms out, and attempted the transformation sequence, but it did not succeed. **"What?"**

Knockout sighed sadly. "The damage was quite bad." _Maybe Ratchet would have better luck then me if he was here._

Sympathetic looks crossed the faces and faceplates of the humans and the Decepticons. But Quickbolt was not deterred. **"I won't give up." **He tried again and again…

And third time was the charm, and the scout transformed into car mode. A delightful smile crossed Knockout's faceplate, and the humans cheered, and the rest of the Decepticons smiled. Quickbolt spun around in place, engine revving up loudly and tires screeching. **"Raf, where do you want to go?" **The scout asked as he opening his driver said door, blaring his horn and blinking his rear bumper lights

"Anywhere!" Raf exclaimed happily as rushed over and climbed in, fastening his seatbelt. "Just drive!"

Quickbolt didn't need to be told twice. The scout revved up his engine and sped out of the base. "Please go easy!" Knockout called after them, then chuckled happily. "Ahh, my work has paid off."

"Whoa, Bolt's t-cog looked like it was ready for the scrap yard." Valkyrie commented.

"Hard to believe our good doctor repaired it." Steelstrike smirked at Knockout.

Breakdown laughed, patting Knockout on the back. "That's because Doc's one of the best."

Knockout smirked back at the Stunticon and the silver femme, bowing. "You two flatter me."

Megatron smiled. "Quickbolt's t-cog is not the only thing Knockout repaired today." He said, his smiling gaze turning to Knockout. While the red medic and Ratchet had failed to repair Quickbolt's voice box, Knockout had succeeded in repairing the scout's t-cog.

"I'm sure Ratchet would be proud of you, Knockout." Starscream praised.

"He would be." Knockout agreed, envisioning his old mentor's faceplate.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	35. Loose Cannons

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 35 of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

It had been a week since Quickbolt had recovered his t-cog and since the MECH-Steeljaw incident. The Decepticons had gone back to their normal routine. Daily patrols were assigned to each member, and Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid would spend time together, chatting about a variety of topics.

Night had fallen over Jasper, and the day was relatively quiet. Then the communication system went off, and a live video feed of a furious agent Slade appeared on the middle screen. He appeared to be inside a jet cockpit. _"Megatron! What in the hell are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement! No collateral damage!" _The man yelled in outrage.

Megatron's optics widened, and his optic ridges shot up. "I am sorry, agent Slade, but all Decepticons are present and accounted for." The silver mech said calmly as the other Decepticons gathered around to confirm their leader's statement.

"_Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two giant sized robots duking it out twenty miles outside Omaha?!" _Slade demanded, scowling now.

"Destructicons?" Starscream guessed.

"Well, there has been a lot of infighting lately. Shadowsaber can't seem to keep her ranks in line." Steelstrike commented, servos on her hips.

"Maybe because Crossfire's slacking off on his job." Knockout piped in with a quip. Steelstrike clenched her servos upon hearing _his_ name.

"_Well, I'm just arriving on the scene." _Slade informed before the screen changed, displaying a large ship crashed in the ground, smoking from its rear end. _"Have a look." _The scene zoomed in, focusing on a silver femme. This new arrival was clearly capable of flight, being how her chassis resembles a jet. The front of the jet comprised of her chest, the sides of the jet made up her arms, and the rear end made up her legs, wings sticking out of her shoulders and the sides of her legs. Her shade of silver was darker than Steelstrike's, giving her a more sinister appearance.

"Who's that?" Valkyrie asked, the first time ever seeing this femme.

"No idea, I've never seen her before." Knockout said, eyeing the new arrival.

"But who's the dance partner?" Airachnid inquired.

The screen changed, now displaying a decently sized and intact green colored ship. But the attention directed to who was standing beside it. It was a green bulky mech, his armor seemed to resemble parts of a tank. Tank treads made up his shoulders, four barreled missile launchers attached to them, and two cannons stuck out of his back. A broad chest and large arms and servos, complete with strong legs and pedes. Said legs also had more tank treads on them. One can tell from just by looking at this mech that he possess great strength.

Starscream recognized the mech. "By the Allspark, it really _is _one ours." The seeker breathed.

And he wasn't the only one. Breakdown's optics widened in recognition. "Wait, I know that Con. That's Brawl! Ha, he's here!" The Stunticon exclaimed happily, inadvertently hitting the Decepticons in front of him, almost knocking them down.

Slade's furious expression reappeared on the screen. _"I don't care if it was someone important was here! We need to contain the situation before we all wind up on the elven o' clock news!" _The man bellowed.

* * *

_**Omaha**_

Brawl peaked out from behind his ship to get a visual on his enemy, ducking back when a laser bolt struck his ship. The Combaticon transformed out a minigun, letting the multi barreled weapon spin up before jumping out and unleashed a rapid volley of laser bolts. "You got nowhere to run, Struct scum!" He yelled out hatefully.

The dark silver femme fired a few times before turning around and broke off into a sprint toward the gas station. Brawl gave chase, his heavy pedfalls shaking the ground as his minigun continued to fire.

"_This special agent Slade of-"_ The man said from inside his Harrier jet, but didn't get to finish when Brawl whirled around and fired at the jet, forcing Slade to evade. _"Whoa! Stand down, hothead, I'm on your side!" _

The dark silver femme took advantage of the Combaticon's distraction and fired, landing two shots on her enemy. Brawl's heavy chassis offered him excellent protection, but the shots did make him stumble back, and one of the bolts left a scorch mark on his left arm. Slade opened fire on the dark silver femme, forcing her to seek cover as Slade moved in after her.

Brawl rose on one knee and sneered at the scorch mark on his arm. Just when he was about to rise, a ground bridge opened up on his far left side, and the Combaticon eyed it. "My brethren?" He asked himself aloud.

He got his answer when Megatron, Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, Knockout, and Breakdown came rushing out, weapons deployed. The group split off, Megatron and Breakdown rushing over to assist Brawl, while the others moved to engage the new enemy.

The dark silver femme scowled at the sight of enemy reinforcements, transforming out her blasters and fired at the two groups. Some of the shots hit Breakdown, who in turn activated his shoulder turret and returned fire. The dark silver femme ducked back behind the building she was using for cover, then moved from her position.

"Brawl!" Breakdown shouted as he and Megatron reached the Combaticon.

"Breakdown?" Brawl said as the Stunticon helped him up.

Starscream, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, Quickbolt, and Knockout were grouped together, firing at the dark silver femme. She scowled, knowing she was outnumbered and outgunned. Transforming her weapons away, the dark silver femme hopped over the gas station. The Decepticons immediately ceased fire, not wanting their shots to strike a gas pump. The dark silver femme looked around, searching for a suitable vehicle mode. She smirked when she saw the Harrier in the sky. "That will do nicely." She grinned before green rays shot out of her optics, the beams moving up and down the aircraft.

"Not this again." Slade groaned as the aircraft shook, remembering when Crossfire did this exact thing.

The schematics were downloaded, and the dark silver femme broke off into a sprint. Brawl instantly knew what she was planning. "Oh no you don't!" The Combaticon roared as he aimed his right missile launcher at the retreating fiend.

"Brawl!" Megatron yelled, knowing gas stations were highly explosive.

"Don't!" Breakdown hollered.

But it was too late. Brawl's missile ejected from its tube, the projectile flying out and striking one of the gas pumps, consuming the gas station in a fiery explosion. The Decepticons were forced to shield their optics from the brightness of the blast. A transformation sequence could be heard from within the smoke cloud, and just seconds later, a dark silver Harrier darted out, zooming by Slade's aircraft and retreated into the sky, Brawl attempting to shoot her down.

"Silverspear rigged the place to blow." Brawl growled as transformed his minigun away, watching his enemy fly off into the distance.

"Silverspear?" Breakdown repeated in surprise.

"Actually, that was your work, sparky." Steelstrike scolded as she and the others came other.

"It's called a gas station, kinda like an energon depo. It doesn't mix well with blaster fire." Knockout enlightened the Combaticon.

Brawl huffed. "Well, our Struct's getting away." He said as he turned around and began to walk, but stopped when Megatron stepped in front of him.

"Brawl, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead." The silver mech said, since Brawl's actions had nearly compromised their cover, but knowing that the Combaticon was most likely unaware that other Decepticons were here on this planet, and not knowing the agreement that was put into place.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

The team had returned to base. Brawl was sitting on a berth, Knockout patching up the Combaticon's arm. Brawl winced when he felt a sting and jerked his arm away. "Ow. Hey, take it easy there, Knockout. I need that arm." Brawl said gruffly.

"Hold still and you just might keep it." The red medic retorted with a roll of his optics before resuming his work.

Brawl turned his blue optics on the group observing the scene, more specifically Megatron. "Look chief, sorry about the fireworks, won't happen again. But I've tracked Silverspear across a hundred lightyears of space."

"Where have you been all this time?" Shockwave inquired. Brawl hadn't been seen since the exodus.

"I've been jumping from planet to planet, searching for any sign of our brothers and sisters, then I found someone." Brawl explained.

"Who did you find?" Valkyrie asked.

Brawl's blue optics locked with Breakdown's yellow ones. "Ironhide." The Combaticon gave the name.

Breakdown let out a few laughs. "Ha! How is the old walking armory?" The Stunticon asked eagerly.

"Not so good, Breakdown… blown to pieces actually." Brawl answered, grimacing.

Breakdown felt his optics widen in shock. "What? No." He said in denial after he stepped back, but said denial quickly faded.

The Decepticons closed their optics and lowered their helms, allowing a moment of silence for Ironhide. When the moment passed, Starscream lifted his helm, faceplate darkening as he glared ahead. "Silverspear." He sneered, putting two and two together.

Brawl nodded grimly. "My ship picked up Ironhide's signal a couple lightyears from Madarin. We made contact and arranged to meet up in the Dromedon system. But Silverspear must've intercepted the transmission, because she got to Ironhide fist. She rigged Ironhide's ship with a proximity bomb, she wanted to take us both out. Guess I'm lucky my ship is just as tough as me. I went to work on finding Silverspear's ion trail, finally picking it up and tracked it through at least a dozen solar systems before finally catching up with her. And then she led me to this little marble. You all know the rest." The Combaticon finished telling his tale.

"I know of this Silverspear." Megatron began. "She is one of Shadowsaber's most efficient warriors, and as such, like her spark brother Battlestorm, fiercely loyal to the Destructicon cause. Silverspear has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to her one true master." He finished gravely.

Brawl rose from the berth, and Knockout stepped out of his way. "Hope she's enjoying the visit, because it's gonna be her last." The Combaticon slammed his servos together, a clear display of his strength. Knockout groaned. Why can't any of his patients just rest after he patched them up?

But Megatron shot down Brawl's eagerness. "Brawl, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any move we make against the Destructicons must be carefully coordinated, as a team, least we risk endangering the human population." The silver mech finished.

Brawl scowled. "Are you suggesting we just sit on our afts and do nothing?" The Combaticon demanded.

"Hey you, loose cannon!" A voice yelled out. The Decepticons turned to see Slade walking down the staircase, glaring at Brawl. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Brawl repeated, raising an optic ridge.

"We're robots in disguise here, Brawl." Breakdown began, drawing the Combaticon's attention. "You need an earth based vehicle mode outside of here."

"That spaceship you shot down?!" Slade continued his ranting, furious that the public almost became aware of what was going on. "Not earth based! I had to jump through some big hoops just to get it hauled out of plain sight!" The man's eyes went to Megatron. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Megatron!"

Brawl twitched, turning around and scowled angrily at Slade. "A tighter leash?" He rumbled in a dangerous tone, stalking over to the man. "Let me make something clear, tiny."

"Brawl." Breakdown warned.

The Combaticon leaned his faceplate toward Slade, glaring. "I'm no one's pet, and I'm definitely not Megatron's." He sneered before walking off.

Breakdown knew he had to speak with him. "I'll talk to him… with your permission." He said, looking at Megatron.

The silver mech nodded. "Go ahead." Breakdown nodded and took his leave.

"So, the new guy has a little problem with authority." Slade remarked dryly, staring at the direction Brawl had walked off.

"Brawl was trained by one of my lieutenants, Onslaught." Megatron began, drawing the man's attention. "The leader of a special unit that operated outside the normal chain of command, the Combaticons."

Like the Seekers and the Stunticons, the Combaticons was yet another war unit. The group consisted of Onslaught, the leader, Swindle, Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off, and later, Astraea. The five original Combaticons could come together and form the mighty Bruticus, a titan of pure strength and power. Bruticus had turned the tide of many key battles during the war on Cybertron, but ultimately failed in the long run.

"Huh, black ops." Slade remarked, having experience in that field.

"Breakdown used to be part of a similar team, the Stunticons." Starscream chimed in.

"And like the Stunticons, the Combaticons accepted missions no one else would. And sadly, Brawl is the last of them. The loss of his fellow Combaticons has left a deep hatred in him, which I fear has only grown over time." Megatron finished.

* * *

_**Unspecified Location**_

Silverspear stood on a large rock, feeling the night air breezing against her armor. A small device with matching colors nestled in her clawed servo, the object emitting a bright red light that shot into the sky. If the Decepticons were here on this planet, then it's a good chance that her own comrades were here as well.

As if someone had read her processor, the ground began to vibrate, more so when the mighty Destructicon warship came into view, stopping to hover just above Silverspear. The dark silver femme placed the device in her subspace before jumping off the rock to transform, darting for the Prowler.

Silverspear walked halls of the Prowler, making way for the command bridge. It had been eons since she had been on this ship, but she still remembered the way. The command bridge doors opened with a hiss, and Silverspear strode in, instantly spotting her leader's hulking frame at the other of the room, servos folded behind her back, Betawave standing next to her. Silverspear didn't flinch when Shadowsaber's optics locked with her own. She and her late spark brother, Battlestorm were the few that followed Shadowsaber out of loyalty, not fear.

Upon approaching her leader, Silverspear sunk to one knee, bowing her helm. "Lady Shadowsaber, I live to serve." She said in a respectful tone.

"Rise, Silverspear." Shadowsaber commanded, and the dark silver femme did as she was told. "Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

"Mine runs deep and true… but loyalty is not the only thing that has brought me here." Silverspear said.

"Oh?" Shadowsaber hummed, curious.

"I seek confirmation of the demise of my spark brother." Silverspear gave the second reason.

"How did you learn of his passing?" Shadowsaber asked, once again curious.

"My brother and I shared a split, and metal of two halves of the same life force. Even from across the galaxy I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this planet… and when his spark was no more." Silverspear explained.

Shadowsaber looked to Betawave, nodding at him. The light green mech's visor lit up, displaying a video feed of Battlestorm's skirmish with Megatron and Quickbolt. "It is true Battlestorm perished at the hands of the Decepticons, though not in fact," the mech's visor changed, now displaying the grinning faceplate of Steeljaw, "under my watch."

Silverspear's faceplate darkened. "Then by the Pit, every last Decepticon on this accursed world will pay." She vowed coldly, clenching her servos, optics bright with vengeance.

"The Decepticons will be punished for their crime, and many others. How and when, I see fit." Shadowsaber assured the newest addition to the ranks.

"But my lady-" Silverspear began to protest, but silenced herself when Shadowsaber spoke over her.

"Conflicting our agendas will only result in failure and chaos. You would be wise to remember that, Silverspear. You are under my command now, and as such, you must follow my lead." The blood red femme said in a tone that left no room for further conversation.

Silverspear hung her helm, not satisfied. Vengeance ached in her spark, a thirst that she intends to quench, whether her leader will approve of her actions or not.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Brawl was leaning his back against the rear end of his ship, which was parked within the small cave that rested atop of the base, arms crossed over his chestplate. The Combaticon then heard slow pedfalls approaching the cave entrance. He didn't bother to look to see who it was, he knew.

Breakdown strode into the cave. "Look, Brawl, even if it weren't for the humans, we can't take on the Structs right now, we're outnumbered." The Stunticon reasoned.

Brawl turned his helm on him, moving away from his ship. "Onslaught, Swindle, Vortex, Blast Off, Astraea, all of them in the ground." He listed off his fellow Combaticons.

"That's what I'm talking about. Stunticons and Combaticons _are _Decepticons, there's just not many of us left. But if we get behind Megatron, we have a chance to win and end this war, once and for all." Breakdown added.

Brawl rolled his optics. "Guys like Megatron, they talk at good game, but out on the battlefield, they're too scared to get their hands dirty." He spat.

Breakdown felt offended by the comment. "Whoa, whoa. I'm gonna stop you right there. You don't know Megatron like I do. Being a Stunticon meant everything to me, but I left all that behind. "

"Because Megatron was the real thing, yada yada yada." Brawl sneered, then his faceplate softened, a sigh escaping his vocal components. "Sorry Breakdown, I didn't want our first chit chat to be like this, but Onslaught and those guys were like family to me."

Breakdown opened his mouthplates to speak, but a beeping sound came from within Brawl's ship. The two mechs entered the vessel just as a familiar voice came through the console. _"Brawl, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_

"Is that?" Breakdown began.

"Silverspear." Brawl sneered, voice dripping with venom.

A red dot appeared on the navigation screen. _"Meet me at these coordinates, if you have the spark." _Silverspear challenged.

Brawl smiled, feeling his frame heat in anticipation of a fight. "I'll see you there, Struct… so I can tear you apart limb by limb." The Combaticon promised darkly.

"Brawl, it's a trap." Breakdown warned as Brawl sat down in the pilot seat, having seen this tactic too many times.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" Brawl shrugged as he tapped a few digital buttons on a nearby screen, activating the ship's systems. "You coming with?" He asked.

Breakdown knew it was pointless to try and talk Brawl out of this, and he reluctantly took a seat in the co-pilot chair. "Then at least call for backup." The Stunticon reasoned.

The Combaticon smirked. "Come on, don't you remember your old team's motto?"

Breakdown laughed. "'We're the kings of the road…'"

"And we'll burn it together." Both of them finished before high fiving each other.

Brawl's ship then rocketed out of the cave, heading for the location Silverspear provided.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

Silverspear stood within a clearing in a forest, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Combaticon. It had been half an earth hour since she had sent her transmission and she had not moved from her position.

Slow and heavy pedfalls echoed closer from behind her. Silverspear turned around to face the approaching mech. "I wasn't certain you'd come." She confessed.

Brawl smirked. "I don't back down from a fight." He said before assuming a fighting stance, as did the dark silver femme.

Silverspear and Brawl glared at each other darkly, waiting for the other to make the first move. Silverspear knew she was at an advantage and at a disadvantage. With her smaller frame, she could easily maneuver around Brawl, but if the Combaticon managed to land a hit on her, it would cause great damage, since Brawl was the stronger one in this fight.

Silverspear reached behind and threw an explosive device at her enemy. Brawl did not hesitate to fire a missile from his left launcher. The two projectiles collided head on, and an explosion rocked the area. Sliverspear was stepped backwards, the knockback from the explosion causing her to do so. A roar thundered from within the smoke cloud, and Brawl came charging out, servo clenched. Silverspear jumped back, and Brawl hit the ground instead, leaving a hole in the area where his servo landed. Silverspear took a few more steps back, then whirled around and broke off into a sprint deeper into the forest. Brawl growled and gave chase as best as he could.

Silverspear slid down a rock wall and into a ravine, Brawl jumping down and following after her. Good. Silverspear took out a device from her subspace, grinning as she tapped on it. She had planted explosive devices in this area. One of them gave off a rapid beeping before detonating. Brawl stopped himself just as the device went off, waiting until it was safe to continue pursuit.

"Is that the best you can do?" Brawl taunted, stopping again when another bomb went off.

Silverspear took a right turn and came at a deadend. Brawl smirked as he approached her from behind. "If you're thinking about flying out of here…" He started, looking upward.

"Think again." Breakdown finished, shoulder turret ready to fire, standing above them on the edge.

Silverspear glanced at the Stunticon, then at the Combaticon before smirking. Brawl frowned, then his optics widened when he spotted another explosive device lodged just below where Breakdown was standing. "Breakdown!" He called out.

But it was too late. The device exploded, and Breakdown yelled in surprise as the rocks beneath him came loose, piling up on Brawl before both mechs became buried beneath the rubble. Silverspear in jet mode darted out of the ravine, transforming midair and came down onto the ground, her landing shaking the area. She took a few steps forward, red optics trained on where Breakdown and Brawl were buried, and grinned devilishly. Time to execute the next phase of her plan.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave were at the computer terminals, which was displaying the United States, with a small image of Breakdown in the northern states. Megatron became concerned of how long Breakdown was talking to Brawl, and politely asked Valkyrie to check up on the pair. He didn't expect the red and gold femme to come back saying that both Breakdown and Brawl were gone, the Combaticon's ship included. Which brings him to this moment.

"Breakdown's signal; one thousand three hundred ninety four point twenty five miles north." Soundwave reported.

Starscream shook his helm. "It's a safe bet that Brawl's with him." The seeker mused.

Megatron didn't like the fact that the Stunticon and the Combaticon ran off somewhere without letting him know of it. "Have you attempted contact?" He asked Soundwave.

The light blue mech nodded. "Affirmative. Problem; Breakdown and Brawl; unresponsive."

Megatron began to fear the worst. "Soundwave, bridge me there." The mech in question nodded and the ground bridge tunnel came alive, and the silver mech immediately entered the vortex.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

Brawl's systems came back online. He began to shift underneath the rubble, moving the rocks to free himself. Despite his strength, he was heavy difficulty pushing the rocks. But suddenly, one of the rocks was lifted up, and Brawl emerged halfway out of his rocky imprisonment. "What took you so long, Breakdown? Don't tell me riding with Megatron has made you-" Brawl stopped talking, optics widening when he saw it was Megatron helping him. "…Soft?" The Combaticon finished awkwardly.

Megatron offered a helping servo, which Brawl accepted, and the larger mech pulled the Combaticon out of the rubble. "If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing," Megatron began firmly, "but when you place one of my Decepticons in danger…"

"With all due respect, chief, but Breakdown knew the risks, every soldier does," Brawl said before turning around, "and I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble." He finished, looking around.

"_Megatron," _came Starscream's voice through the silver mech's com link, _"Breakdown's signal has just moved from your current position." _

Brawl's optics widened before he trudged off, back to where he landed his ship. "You coming with, chief?" The Combaticon shot Megatron a glance over his shoulder. The silver mech frowned, but followed after the green mech.

Brawl's ship darted through the sky, now heading for Breakdown's position. Megatron sat in the co-pilot, then decided to break the silence between him and his companion. "You and Breakdown share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone."

A heavy sigh escaped Brawl's vocal components. "Everyone scattered after the fall of Cybertron, and alone is usually a lot less complicated." The Combaticon said. Megatron simply nodded, seeing no reason to further question that.

* * *

_**Shipping Yard**_

Brawl's ship landed in the shipping container yard, Breakdown's signal leading them here. Brawl and Megatron carefully trekked through the shipping container yard, the Combaticon having a device in his right servo, his other one in the form of a minigun. Megatron was guarding the rear flank, fusion cannon raised. "We are close to population. Remember…" Megatron began.

"Blasters and fuel bumps don't mix." Brawl finished. He looked to the device in his servo, its screen displaying a layout of the area, an orange dot representing Breakdown's position. "Our brother's just up ahead." He informed.

When they rounded a corner, they froze, optics wide with alarm. Breakdown's servos were attached to the flat wall of shipping containers behind him, electric stasis cuffs holding them in place, a ticking bomb on his chestplate. "Hey guys." The Stunticon said nervously.

"Well, scrap." Brawl cursed, exchanging glances with Megatron before cautiously approaching Breakdown. "You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, old friend."

"Stay back, Brawl." Breakdown warned.

The Combaticon ignored the warning, eyeing the ticking bomb on Breakdown's chestplate. "Better get to work."

"Have you defused one of these before?" Megatron asked.

Brawl tapped on the bomb's screen, and said screen slid out, revealing the device's interior wiring beneath. "Astraea taught me some of her tricks." He hummed as he inspected the wires. "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps. Hmm, it's a masterpiece."

Silverspear watched from atop of a nearby crane. Perfect, they were falling right into her little trap. _"Silverspear, where are you?" _Came Shadowsaber's voice through the dark silver femme's com link.

Silverspear placed a clawed digit on her com link. "Merely pursuing my destiny, Lady Shadowsaber." She answered calmly.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

"Did I not order you to stand down?" Shadowsaber stated, a bit annoyed that her subordinate had disobeyed her.

"_Forgive me, one true master, but it is my hope that vanquishing Megatron will earn your respect." _Silverspear replied.

Shadowsaber rolled her optics. So, her new addition is on a suicide mission? Wonderful. "Megatron is not so easily disposed of, as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempt it." And if anyone is going to snuff the spark of Megatron, it will be her.

"_I assure you, my lady, in but a few moments, Megatron and two others will be blown to atoms." _Silverspear assured.

Shadowsaber remained silent for a few moments to contemplate, then spoke. "I will allow it, Silverspear, in memory of your departed brother, but only this once." The blood red femme cut the transmission before turning around to face Betawave and Glowstrike. "I will be quite surprised if Silverspear lives through this encounter." She commented to her loyal followers.

* * *

_**Shipping Yard**_

Meanwhile, Brawl was still attempting to defuse the bomb on Breakdown's chestplate. "Brawl, if you don't get out of here, we're both gonna be burned." The Stunticon said.

"Trying to concentrate here, Breakdown." Brawl retorted, moving his digits around the wires.

Breakdown frowned at him, then his optics widened when he noticed someone wasn't there. "Where's Megatron?" He asked.

Brawl turned around, looking for a hint of silver, and then scoffed. "Like I told you," the Combaticon started as he turned back around, "when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

Breakdown knew that was definitely not the case. "No, not Megatron." He said firmly.

Silverspear heard the com link cut off and turned her attention back to what she was observing. And when she did, her optics widened. The Decepticon leader was not there. "Where is Megatron?" She asked herself aloud, optics roaming the yard.

"Silverspear," came Megatron's voice from somewhere within the yard, "if you are anything like Battlestorm, I know that you value loyalty and honor!" Once again, Silverspear's optics roamed the yard, trying to pinpoint where exactly the voice was emanating from,

"Is there a point to your bluster, Megatron?!" Silverspear called out in demand, clenching her servos.

"Only that Shadowsaber knows nothing of those principals! She lives solely for conquest and destruction! But there is another path, deactivate the bomb!" Megatron yelled out.

Nope. That was not happening. Silverspear transformed out a blaster leapt off the crane, firing at the spot she believed Megatron was hiding. The dark silver femme landed on the ground, pressing her back against the shipping container wall. After a few seconds, Silverspear jumped out and pointed her blaster down the alley, then moved in.

Brawl had yet to defuse the bomb, and time was running out. "Just get out of here already." Breakdown pleaded.

"Brothers don't leave brothers behind." Brawl countered.

"Face it. There's only one bot who can defuse this mess and her name's Silverspear." Breakdown shot back as blaster fire reached their audio receptors.

"Blaster fire's getting closer," Brawl said, briefly turning around, "as if the chief-" He continued as he turned back around, but didn't get the chance to say more when a fist connected across his faceplate, sending Brawl bumping into a few shipping containers.

Breakdown had managed to free his right arm. He then went to work on freeing his other arm from the stasis cuff and succeeded. "Sorry Brawl, it's because I care about you." Breakdown mumbled before breaking off into a sprint.

Meanwhile, Megatron fired two shots from his fusion cannon. Silverspear ducked behind another wall of shipping containers, slightly flinching when the shots landed near her. Smirking, Silverspear jumped out of cover and returned fire. Megatron instantly broke into a sprint deeper into the yard, and Silverspear wasted no time in following after him. As soon as she emerged from a corner, Silverspear had to roll forward to dodge another laser bolt. She aimed her blaster up and fired at Megatron, who was standing on top of a shipping container. The Decepticon leader then leapt over to another pile, Silverspear following after him. Megatron slightly turned his frame and fired his fusion cannon, and Silverspear had to quickly sidestep the shot before firing. Megatron landed back onto the ground, firing a single shot upward before breaking off into a sprint. Silverspear fired as she came crashing down ground level before giving chase. She came to a halt at an intersection. After a few moments of contemplation, she chose to go right.

Breakdown slid to a halt, his helm frantically darting left to right before going left. He sprinted down and took a right, seeing the water. It was his only chance of defusing this bomb. "Sorry, little guys." He said, referring to the fish swimming in the harbor.

But Brawl landed in front of him. "Breakdown, wait!" The Combaticon hollered.

"Get outta my way!" The Stunticon shouted.

Brawl's servos shot up and he grabbed Breakdown as the Stunticon attempted to push him out of the way, but the Combaticon proved to be the stronger mech. "Will you just listen to me, Breakdown?!" Brawl bellowed. After struggling for a bit more, Breakdown ceased. "You're right. Silverspear's the only one who can defuse it, and Megatron knows it too." He finished, looking at the silver mech, who was climbing a crane.

Silverspear emerged from the shipping container yard, blasters scanning every direction. She cautiously stepped forward, searching for any sign of her enemy. Suddenly, a loud roar forced her helm upward and saw Megatron lowering the crane rapidly. Silverspear fired, but her efforts were in vain when the crane came crashing down on her, pinning her beneath it as Brawl and Breakdown came rushing over.

"Silverspear, deactivate the bomb. Or fall victim to your own device." Megatron said, as Breakdown groaned nervously. Time was running out.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Silverspear spat, glaring at Megatron.

"Then we will turn gladly join the Allspark with our brother." Megatron countered.

"And with you." Brawl added, crossing his arms over his chestplate. "You'll never shake us."

Breakdown's groans continued, nervously eyeing the bomb on his chestplate. Silverspear said nothing, contemplating her options. After a few seconds, she gave in. "Very well."

Megatron and Brawl lifted the crane up, and Silverspear rose to a kneeling position in front of Breakdown, eying her device. Her clawed digits reached and unplugged the blue wire… just before the timer on the bomb was about to reach zero.

Breakdown let out a sigh of relief. "I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow, or the red." Brawl said.

But in Silverspear's other servo, which was out of sight from her enemies, was another detonator. She tapped on the screen, and explosions began to erupt throughout the shipping container yard. The three Decepticons turned their helms toward the explosions, but instantly turned around when rushed pedfalls reached their audio receptors. They transformed out their weapons and fired at the retreating Silverspear. The dark silver femme leapt into the air, transforming into jet mode and rocketed off into the sky.

Retracting his minigun, Brawl turned around to eye the new fires in the yard. "So, as the Wreckers once said, who do we call for cleanup?" The Combaticon quipped.

Megatron shook his helm. They have no further reason to remain here.

* * *

_**The Prowler **_

"Megatron still lives," Shadowsaber began, facing the command bridge's large monitor, "as do you, Silverspear." She added as she turned around to face the dark silver femme. "And that is a victory however small, as Battlestorm so tragically discovered." The blood red femme finished.

Silverspear felt a pang of grief when hearing the name of her late brother. "Speak to me not of my brother, Lady Shadowsaber, for I am here on Earth to obey your will, and yours alone." She finished, causing Shadowsaber to smirk darkly.

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

Megatron was standing in the command center, Soundwave working at the computer terminals when Brawl approached him. The Combaticon had been rethinking his thoughts of the Decepticon leader. "Look, chief, I just want to say it was an honor watching you work," he rubbed his helm, "I think I had the wrong idea about you."

The larger mech smiled. "And it would seem you place a greater value on community then you let on." Megatron then held out his servo.

Brawl's servos shot up, backing away. "Whoa, whoa. Let's not jump the gun here."

The Combaticon suddenly felt a servo slap his back. "Come on, Brawl, if you leave, you'll probably just end up coming back." Breakdown reasoned.

"All that wasted fuel." Steelstrike added.

"And energon is in short supply here." Knockout chimed in.

"And we need as many as we can get to help take down the Structs." Valkyrie said.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Starscream grumbled.

"And Miko would love to meet you." Airachnid chuckled.

"**She'll definitely would." **Quickbolt agreed.

Brawl smirked. "Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I can do some exploring, see if this planet suits me."

"No offence to your ship, but you need an earth based vehicle mode." Breakdown said.

Brawl's smirk widened. "Show me what you got."

* * *

_**The Desert**_

Brawl took a few steps forward before transforming into his new vehicle mode; a modified M1 Abrams battle tank.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have and awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


	36. Long Lost Comrade Found

**Helloooooooooooooooooo my friends! Here is chapter 36 and the fourth original chapter of TFPR!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

_She was suspended in the air by stasis cuffs, scars and gashes littered her frame. Steelstrike groaned and whimpered when she saw him approaching Flamewar. "No, please. I swear, I don't know the attack coordinates!" She shouted desperately._

"_You had your chance to tell me, and now your sister will perish for it." Crossfire sneered as he approached Flamewar, transforming out a sickle._

"_NO, PLEASE! KILL ME, KILL ME!" Steelstrike pleaded for dear life, struggling to break free._

_Crossfire simply chuckled as he raised his sickle into the air and plunged it in Flamewar's spark chamber, terminating her. "NOO, FLAMEWAR!"_

Steelstrike awoke with a scream as her nightmare came to an end, lurching up on the berth in her personal quarters. Her intakes and outtakes were heavy, and she hugged herself as her frame began to shake, even more so when the sound of Crossfire cackling echoed in her audio receptors. Her optics snapped shut, and lubricant began to flow from them, down her cheekplate. She tried with all her strength, but she could not prevent the choked sob that escaped her vocal components. "Flamewar, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly, letting out another choked sob.

A tapping at her quarter's door startled Steelstrike and she quickly wiped the lubricant flowing down her cheekplate. "Steelstrike?" Came Valkyrie's muffled voice from the other side. "You ok?"

The silver femme hopped of the recharge berth and walked over to the door, pressing a digit on the control pad. The door slid open vertically, revealing Valkyrie on the other side. "Are you ok? I heard you scream." The red and gold femme said.

Steelstrike did her best to shrug. "I'm fine, Valk. Just a bad dream."

The taller femme frowned. "A bad dream, or _that _bad dream?" She questioned.

Steelstrike stiffened, and Valkyrie caught it. The female seeker sighed. "Sorry."

The silver femme shook her helm. "It's okay."

Valkyrie hesitated, then spoke. "Well, I hope you're ready for today." She began as they walked to the command center together.

Steelstrike raised an optic ridge. "What's today?" She asked.

Valkyrie chuckled. "It's girl's day. You, me, and Airachnid are going out on patrol later today."

The silver femme chuckled. She had been looking forward to going on patrol with just Valkyrie and Airachnid. Not that she didn't enjoy going on patrol with the other Decepticons, but there just some things only femmes could talk about with each other.

Steelstrike and Valkyrie continued their walk to the command center. They instantly spotted Soundwave working at the computer terminal, his lithe digits typing into the console. Unsurprisingly, Knockout was in the med bay, running a buffer over his finish.

Valkyrie rolled her optics playfully. "Didn't you buff your finish yesterday, Knockout?" The red and gold femme asked.

The red medic smirked, placing the buffer aside. "I did, but I went out for a drive earlier and the dust clung to me." He said, shuddering.

Steelstrike smirked before her optics roamed around the base. Starscream was nowhere to be seen, so he must be out for his morning flight. Shockwave was either in recharge or he was working in his laboratory underneath the base, probably the later. Quickbolt and Breakdown probably went out for a drive. Steelstrike looked up and saw Airachnid hanging upside down from the ceiling. And Megatron should be coming into the command center at any second.

Then as if on cue, Steelstrike and Valkyrie heard slow and heavy pedfalls coming from behind. The femmes turned around and smiled when Megatron came into the command center, the silver mech returning the smile as he walked by them.

A thud sounded overhead, and the lift mechanics could be heard going to work. The large lift doors opened, and Starscream came walking out of it. Valkyrie smirked when she laid her optics on him. "I'm wounded that you didn't ask me to go out on a flight with you." She pouted with feigned hurt.

The silver and grey seeker smirked back, grabbing a cube of energon he had left for himself on Knockout's work station. "You were in recharge. Didn't want to wake you from any pleasant dreams." He teased, and Valkyrie giggled.

Steelstrike slightly flinched, and she was grateful no one noticed. At least Valkyrie had a pleasant recharge, the same couldn't be said for herself.

Airachnid jumped down from the ceiling, landing gently next to Steelstrike and Valkyrie. "So ladies, ready for our patrol today?" The spider like femme asked.

The other two femmes smiled back at her. "Of course." Valkyrie answered.

"Mind if I tag along?" Knockout purred teasingly.

Steelstrike rolled her optics playfully. "Sorry Knockout, girls only." The silver femme said sweetly.

The red medic staggered back, holding a servo to his chestplate in mock hurt, pouting, "Well, the next time you want to go on patrol with me and Breakdown, I'm gonna say 'boys only'."

The three femmes rolled their optics in amusement, and Starscream chuckled. "Well, girls, how about we fuel up on energon before we head out?" Valkyrie suggested, gesturing to the energon stockpile.

"Fine by me." Steelstrike conceded as the three femmes walked over.

They enjoyed their energon, chatting about a variety of topics once again before they ready to move out. "Soundwave, we're ready." Airachnid informed.

The light blue mech nodded, typing coordinates into the computer console he was working at, and three femmes watched as the ground bridge tunnel bloomed to life. "Be on your guard, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid." Megatron said gently.

They smiled at him. "We will, Megatron." Valkyrie assured him before she and her companions walked into the portal.

* * *

_**The Canyon**_

The ground bridge portal opened, and Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid came walking out of it. Instantly, the desert air breezed against their frames, and dust particles flowed through the air. "Knockout would be using Breakdown as shield if they were both here right now." Valkyrie spoke up, causing her companions to chuckle.

"Yeah, he would be." Airachnid agreed.

"Alright, we all know the drill here, right?" Steelstrike asked her companions.

The other two femmes nodded. "Call for backup if we encounter Structs." They both said in unison.

"Let's also hope we find some energon while we're out here." Airachnid added in. The three femmes transformed into their alt modes and went off in separate directions.

Valkyrie soared through the air, relishing the feeling of freedom in the air and the wind breezing over her. Simply flying freely made her take a trip down memory lane. She had been one of the top students in her class at flight academy back on Cybertron. In fact, that is where she met Starscream for the first time, who was well known and respected for his unusual gift of flight. Valkyrie and Starscream had been acquainted during their studies, but they didn't really get to know each other until the war had started and when Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Slipstream had formed the Seekers. Valkyrie was among those who was invited to join the group, alongside Dreadwing, Skyquake, Thrust, Ramjet, and a multitude of other flight frame Decepticons. Valkyrie had gotten to know her fellow seekers, growing particularly close to Starscream until they forged the friendship they now share today.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a loud beeping went off on her cockpit's console. Humming in curiosity, she activated her radar, which was displaying a pinging red dot. She wasted no time in getting connected with her team members. "Steelstrike, Airachnid, I just picked up some kind of signal."

"_Same here." _Airachnid's voice came through the com link.

"_Let's check out. Be careful though, it might be a trap." _Steelstrike warned. Valkyrie grimaced as she cut the com link before darting for the signal's location. This tactic was overused, she'll admit, but it's certainly effective. Effective, but cliché.

Valkyrie's alt mode was faster than Airachnid and Steelstrike, so she arrived at the signal's location first. She transformed midair and landed gracefully on the ground, transforming out a blaster and aimed it around, searching for any sign of movement in case this was a trap. Seeing no movement, Valkyrie lowered her weapon to the side, deciding not to transform it away just yet.

Just a minute later, she heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. Airachnid descended until she was low enough to transform, landing next to the red and gold femme. The two now patiently awaited Steelstrike's arrival. A few minutes later, the sound of her motorcycle engine reached their audio receptors. Steelstrike emerged from the dunes, pulling up next to Airachnid before shifting into bipedal mode, taking out a device from her subspace.

Steelstrike reached in and took out a device from her subspace, pointing it in front of the rock formation. The signal was giving off a loud beep. "The signal's right." The silver femme said.

"Which means we're either standing in front of it or it's below us." Valkyrie added, eyeing the rock formation.

"Step back." Airachnid decreed. The other two femmes did as they were asked, watching as Airachnid activated her drilling system and tunneled her way into the rock formation, stopping when a loud _CLANG _ripped into their audio receptors.

Airachnid legs returned to normal, and the three femmes worked to carefully remove the rest of the rocks. Once their efforts had ended, they found a large metal pod. "It's a cybertronian stasis pod." Airachnid said.

"Yeah, but the more important question…" Valkyrie began.

"Is it Decepticon or Destructicon?" Steelstrike finished.

The silver femme was about to move forward and inspect the pod when the metal suddenly bent out from the inside, causing the femme trio to transform out their blasters as the pounding continued. Who or whatever was inside clearly wants out. The femmes stood their ground, blasters unwavering. But the pounding suddenly stopped…

Then without warning, the stasis pod door came flying off, hitting the femmes and knocking them to the ground on their backs. **"DEZTRUCTICON ZCUM! I WILL POUND YOU INTO ZCRAP METAL!" **A German accented voice boomed.

Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid all lifted their helms in recognition upon hearing that voice. They turned to where the stasis pod was lodged, and their optics beheld a sand colored and purple mech, wing struts facing downward from his shoulders. Jet engines seemed to rest on his shoulders, two tank cannons pointing upwards on his back, black servos, and tank treads comprised of his legs just above his pedes.

His light red faceplate with a big chin and a blue visor changed, now in the form of a black faceplate with blue optics and mouthplate with an insane expression. _**"Oooooooh, they zent girlz to get me. I'm a femme'z mech, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

"Blitzwing?!" Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid exclaimed.

Blitzwing stiffened, his faceplate changing again to a blue faceplate with a blue optic and a round monocle over his lift optic. "Oh, I'm zo zorry, Zteelztrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid."

The femmes rose from being knocked, surprise still marred on their faceplates as they approached the triple changer. They had believed Blitzwing was one with the Allspark. "What happened to you?" Valkyrie was the first to ask.

"Yeah, we all thought you were dead." Steelstrike added.

Blitzwing stroked his chinplate. "Yez, ze lazt thing I remember iz fighting alongzide Aztrotrain and Zandztrom during ze ziege of Kaon." His faceplate changing to hothead. **"POUNDING ZE ENEMY TO ZCRAP METAL!" **His faceplate changed to random. _**"And zen I went out to drink zome high grade!" **_His faceplate went back to normal.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the last part didn't happen." Airachnid chuckled.

Blitzwing looked around, taking in the surroundings before looking back at the femmes. "Vhere are ve? Zis izn't Cybertron."

"No, we're on a planet called Earth." Valkyrie said.

"Are any of our other comradez here on zis Earth planet?" Blitzwing inquired.

Steelstrike nodded. "Yeah, eight more of us, including Megatron." She said, before her faceplate darkened slightly. "And so are the Destructicons."

Blitzwing frowned. "Ze Deztructiconz are here?" His faceplate changed to hothead. **"I WILL CRUZH ZEM ALL CIRCUIT BY CIRCUIT!"**

Airachind stiffened when she heard the sound of multiple engines approaching. She swiftly turned and deployed her spider legs. "I think you might get a chance." She said, and others looked around as the noises drew closer to them.

Fracture, Burnout, Saberhorn, and Thunderhoof emerged from different directions, all of them transforming into bipedal mode, staring at the Decepticons. "Well, well, looks like the femmes got themselves a new friend." Fracture chuckled, deployed his hand blades.

"Too bad they ain't gonna get to know 'im." Thunderhoof sneered, slamming his clenched servos together.

"Should we call for backup?" Valkyrie asked her companions, transforming out her blades.

"Nah, we can take them." Steelstrike said, deploying her wrist blades, and she could practically hear Megatron's voice lecturing her about calling for backup.

The fight soon broke out, Steelstrike going for Fracture, Airachnid for Burnout, Valkyrie for Saberhorn, and Blitzwing for Thunderhoof.

Thunderhoof yelled out, his rushed pedfalls shaking the ground as he charged for Blitzwing. The triple changer's tank cannons lowered, now positioned next to his helm and began to fire a volley of laser bolts. **"HOLD ZTILL, DEZTRUCTICON ZCUM!" **Blitzwing boomed as he continued to fire. Thunderhoof ignored the warning and quickened his speed. Blitzwing's faceplate changed to random. _**"Zlow down! You might get a zpeeding ticket!" **_

Just when Thunderhoof was about to ram into Blitzwing, the triple changer's faceplate changed to hothead and his servos shot up and grabbed Thunderhoof by the antlers. Blitzwing reared his helm and head butted Thunderhoof in the faceplate before kneeing the black and blue mech in the chestplate, sending him stumbling back.

"Not bad, Decepticon." Thunderhoof sneered after he composed himself.

"**ZE NAME IZ BLITZWING, AND I'M JUZT GETTING VARMED UP!" **The triple changer boomed before lunged for Thunderhoof.

Blitzwing clenched his servo and before Thunderhoof could react, the punch sent him flying across the area, slamming into another rock formation. Blitzwing's faceplate changed to random and he spotted a rock down next to him. And so, he bent down to pick it up, laughing loudly as he tossed it, the rock hitting Thunderhoof square in the faceplate, knocking the black and blue mech back down when he was trying to get up.

"Are you ready to end our combat?" Saberhorn asked Valkyrie, pulling out his swords.

Valkyrie did not verbally reply, beginning the fight by leaping into the air. Saberhorn brought his blades up and parried Valkyrie, kicking the red and gold femme back. The beetle like mech wasted no time in lunging forward, slashing at his opponent. Valkyrie jumped back and roundhouse kicked Saberhorn in the chestplate. The female seeker transformed her left blade away and right hooked the beetle like mech in the faceplate. Saberhorn composed himself and darted forward, slashing his blades swiftly in multiple angles. Valkyrie went on the defensive, blocking or evading her enemy's attacks until she found an opening. Saberhorn brought his swords down in an arch, and Valkyrie brought her blade up to block his weapons. Soon enough, Valkyrie disarmed Saberhorn and roundhouse kicked him again, sending him crashing into a sand dune.

Steelstrike and Fracture met halfway, sparks flying when their blades collided. Fracture pulled away first and swung his right blade horizontally, to which Steelstrike ducked under and flip kicked Fracture in the faceplate, sending the purple mech stumbling back. Steelstrike wasted no time in sprinting toward her enemy and sprung off her pedes. But Fracture recovered just in time and swatted Steelstrike out of the air. The silver femme rag dolled across the ground, rolling out of the way when Fracture came down, stabbing his blades into the earth instead. Steelstrike leapt back on her pedes, and sprinted for Fracture again, slashing her right wrist blade across his faceplate and then kicked him in the same area. The purple mech composed himself and the two rushed each other, swinging their blades, and seemingly missed…

But this proved not to be the case when Fracture chuckled. Steelstrike turned around and glared at him as Fracture retracted his right hand blade and clicked his digit. Steelstrike's opitcs widened when she heard a beeping coming off her back, but didn't get the chance to do anything when the bomb went off, knocking the silver femme onto her chestplate. Fracture smirked as he stalked over and raised his blade into the air. "Crossfire sends his regards."

But just when Fracture was about to bring his blade down, a great force rammed into him from behind, sending him crashing into a sand dune. Steelstrike looked up and her optics beheld Blitzwing as her savior, who offered her a helping servo.

"Thanks." She gave her gratitude as Blitzwing helped her up.

"My pleazure." Blitzwing said. Fracture rose from being rammed into, and Blitzwing's faceplate changed to hothead. **"YOU DEZTRUCTICON ZCUM! I WILL ZCRAM YOUR CIRCUITZ ZO BAD YOU'LL NEED A GPS ZCANNER TO FIND YOUR OWN EXHAUZT PORT!" **The triple changer's tank cannons lowered into position and fired, forcing Fracture to take cover.

Burnout's flamethrower came alive, unleashing a stream of flames at Airachnid, who was in spider mode. The dark colored femme leapt out of the way, the flames hitting nothing. Airachnid leapt again, servo palms raised and fired her web substance. Burnout unleashed another stream of fire, burning the web away. But this was just a distraction. When the flames dissipated, Burnout's optics widened in alarm. Airachnid was nowhere to be seen. Burnout's helm darted around, searching for the spider like femme. He stiffened when he heard the sounds of a drill. Soon enough, spider appendages shot out of the ground and grabbed Burnout, pulling the struggling mech into the ground. A few seconds later, Airachnid emerged out of the ground, chuckling. "It was a lovely burial." She turned around and walked casually toward the other fights. Then she heard Burnout's muffled shouts frame beneath the ground. "Sorry, can't quite understand you." She quipped in amusement.

The ground exploded, and Burnout climbed out of the hole, growling through grinded dentals. Airachnid whirled back around, staring at the black and red mech, whose frame was covered in dust and dirt. Burnout transformed out a scythe and charged forward with a shout. Airachnid let out a 'hyah' and broke into a sprint as well. Burnout swung his scythe twice, which Airachnid ducked back. The spider like femme's additional appendages shot forward, stabbing Burnout in the shoulder and chestplates, sending him staggering back with a grunt. Airachnid immediately followed up with a kick directly to Burnout's chestplate, sending him down on the ground.

The fight came to a deadlock, the Decepticons and Destructicons regrouping and readying themselves for round two. Fracture transformed out a blaster and shot grenades out of it. Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Blitzwing braced themselves, but the grenades simply gave off smoke, surrounding the four Decepticons in a thick smoke screen. **"COWARDS! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE BOTS!" **Blitzwing roared.

Airachnid smirked. "Let me handle this." She transformed into helicopter mode and her propellers whirled to life, the wind created from them blowing the smoke away, revealing Fracture, Burnout, Saberhorn, and Thunderhoof, all of whom had wide optics as Airachnid shifted back into bipedal mode.

"Nice plan, Fracture." Burnout mocked.

"Shut up." Fracture snarled.

Blitzwing's faceplate changed to random, cackling, _**"Ooh, peak a boo! I zee you!" **_His tank cannons lowered into position and fired.

The Destructicons jumped back to avoid the laser bolts, only for another loud shot to ring out and an explosion sent Fracture, Burnout, Saberhorn, and Thunderhoof flying. A loud and heavy engine drew closer to the battlefield. Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid, and Blitzwing looked to where the noise was coming from, seeing a green modified M1 Abrams battle tank coming into view. Brawl transformed into bipedal mode and joined his fellow Decepticons.

"Nice of you to join the party, Brawl." Valkyrie smirked.

The Combaticon smirked back. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." His blue optics landed on Blitzwing, and his smirk widened. "Good to see you again, Blitzwing."

The triple changer's faceplate changed to normal. "Likevize, Brawl."

The Destructicons lifted themselves back on their pedes and Brawl's missile launchers rotated into position. The fight came to a standoff. "So, you boys ready for round two?" The Combaticon asked.

Fracture, Burnout, Saberhorn, and Thunderhoof glared at the Decepticons, then changed into their alt modes and retreated. "Does that answer your question?" Airachnid smirked.

Brawl chuckled. "Yeah, it does."

Steelstrike smiled before placing a digit on her com link, getting connected with base. "Soundwave, requesting ground bridge. And tell Megatron that Blitzwing is with us."

* * *

_**Decepticon Base**_

"How cool is that?!" Miko exclaimed happily, eyeing Brawl and Blitzwing from the platform, Jack, Sierra, and Raf standing with her. Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Quickbolt, Soundwave, Breakdown, and Shockwave have gathered around to greet their newest member to the team, Steelstrike, Valkyrie, and Airachnid watching from the side. "Two new Cons in one week! So, Brawl, Blitzwing! How did you get on Earth!? Do you like smashing Structs?! You use a wall for a punching bag?!"

Brawl chuckled. "So, these are the human members of the team," the Combaticon looked at Breakdown, "and I'm guessing the jittery one is Miko?"

The Stunticon smirked. "That would be right."

The Combaticon chuckled again, turning his attention to Miko. "So, I heard you like following old Breakdown out onto the battlefield." He said, having heard of Miko's antics.

The young girl beamed excitedly. "What can I say?! Watching our Cons kick some Struct butt is always awesome!" Jack rolled his eyes. That has almost gotten her killed, not once, not twice, but three times.

Brawl chuckled yet again. "I like you already."

Blitzwing was interested in the humans and he walked over to get a better look, leaning his faceplate at a respectable distance, stroking his chinplate. "Hmmmm, mozt curiouz lifeformz." His faceplate swapped to hothead, and the sudden change made Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Raf jump back in surprise. **"YOU DON'T LOOK ZAT TOUGH TO ME, PIPZQUEAKZ!" **His faceplate changed to random. _**"Oooooooh, look at za little fur patchez. Zeir zo fluffy, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The human children stared at Blitzwing, unable to get any words out to describe what they just witnessed. "Um, is there something wrong with him?" Sierra asked the Decepticons.

"Blitzwing is suffering from a factured personality matrix when he acquired the triple changer ability." Shockwave explained as Blitzwing's faceplate changed back to normal.

Jack chuckled. "Well, at least it's funny." The boy remarked.

Raf was interested when he heard the term 'triple changer'. "What's a triple changer?" The boy asked

"Blitzwing is one of the few cybertronians who has the unique gift of being able to acquire not one, but _two _vehicle modes." Knockout explained, a bit envious of Blitzwing.

This perked Miko's interest. "Two vehicle modes!? How rad is that?! You can be a car and a jet at the same time!"

"Steelstrike, Valkyrie, Airachnid," Megatron began, drawing the femme trio's attention, "while I am not pleased you did not call for backup when the enemy arrived, I am relieved you came back safely," he turned his attention to their newest addition, "and with a long lost comrade." He walked over to Blitzwing, smiling. "It is good to see you again, Blitzwing."

"Likevize, Megatron." Blitzwing replied, and the two shook servos.

"Now, allow me to further brief you." Megatron began, "As you are already aware, the Destructicons are here on Earth, and we have made it our mission to protect this world from Shadowsaber's tyranny. We have also made an agreement with the human authorities. Since this planet is heavily inhabited, we must conduct our efforts against the Destructicons carefully. The human population cannot know of our existence here on Earth. Therefore, you will need to acquire Earth based vehicle modes for your missions."

Blitzwing nodded in understanding. "Of courze." His faceplate changed to random. _**"Ooooooooooh! I wanna be a firetruck! Can I?! Can I?! Huh huh?! Can I?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Knockout shook his helm in amusement. "Things are about to get a lot more lively around here." The red medic commented.

"**I think that's an understatement." **Quickbolt agreed.

* * *

_**Military Base**_

Agent Slade had given the all clear to allow Blitzwing to scan vehicle modes. Miko wanted to come along to see the coolness for herself, and Breakdown came along.

At the moment, Blitzwing was looking over the collection of military vehicles, ranging from jeeps to tanks. Miko and Breakdown watched from some distance away, the young girl perched on the Stunticon's shoulder, the former watching with eagerness.

"Hmmmm, I vill chooze ze fighter jet." Blitzwing declared, looking at the aircraft in question.

Miko raised an eyebrow. "I thought he can get two vehicle modes?" She asked Breakdown.

The Stunticon smirked, chuckling. "Just watch." He said simply.

Blitzwing's faceplate changed to hothead, turning his attention to the tank with twin cannons while shouting, **"NO! ZE AZZAULT TANK!"**

"Jet." His normal personality repeated.

"**TANK!"**

"Ze jet."

"**TANK!"**

"Jet."

"**TANK!"**

His faceplate changed to his random personality, cackling, _**"Ooooh! Vhy not zcan both?!"**_

The scanning beams shot out of his optics, one scanning the jet, the other scanning the tank. Once the schematics were downloaded, Blitzwing changed into jet mode and blasted off, twirling in the air wildly. _**"Weeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeee!" **_He shouted crazily.

Breakdown chuckled as he watched Blitzwing go. "Knockout was right. Things at base are about to get a lot more lively."

* * *

**Hope everyone likes the arrival of the crazy triple changer. As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
